La douleur de l'après
by Javi424
Summary: L'histoire commence après le 8x02, entre amour et enquête, angoisse et passion. Merci pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que vous aimerez :-) Rating M pour les chapitres 15, 16, 29 40 et plus si affinités ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Le poste était étrangement calme et ça ne l'aidait pas. L'effervescence, la tension, l'urgence à gérer, c'était ce qu'il lui aurait fallu. Pas de temps pour penser, pour appréhender le regard des autres, l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur les visages de ses amis.

Elle se doutait que Ryan et Esposito devaient parler dans son dos, s'interroger mutuellement pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de cette situation. Rien n'aurait pu présager qu'elle quitte Castle, et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle leur avait dit une semaine plus tôt, en arrivant au poste.

Aucune explication, juste un simple « je sais ce que je fais » pour toute réponse à leurs airs abasourdis.

Depuis, elle avait esquivé toutes rencontres inopportunes avec les gars, et surtout avec Lanie, dont elle snobait volontairement les appels. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne débarque à son bureau, mais dans l'immédiat, elle se contentait de laisser le temps défiler, avant ces moments fatidiques où elle devrait des explications plus détaillées.

Ces derniers jours, elle ne sortait que rarement de son bureau, pour son plus grand contentement. Mais ses nouvelles fonctions l'obligeait à rendre des comptes et cela commençait par transmettre les rapports de ses hommes à sa hiérarchie. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle se devait d'affronter Espo et Ryan pour leur demander le leur.

Elle repoussait l'échéance mais savait que bientôt on allait la presser et elle ne pouvait pas accumuler déjà des remontrances de ses supérieurs.

Elle se décida donc à venir à la rencontre de ses amis.

-Les gars ? où en est votre rapport sur le meurtre de Missy Williams ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi sûre qu'elle aurait du.

S'ouvrir à Castle avait des conséquences : elle s'était libérée de cette pression, de ce qui la retenait à l'écart du monde. Accepter son amour pour lui, l'avait changé, y compris dans ses rapports aux autres, il lui avait appris à sourire, à rire, à plaisanter et à partager les bons moments avec sa deuxième famille. Castle lui avait transmis l'innocence des simples instants du quotidien.. il lui avait appris à vivre tout simplement. Et désormais, sa carapace n'était plus de taille à cacher ses sentiments.

Elle ne maîtrisait pas sa voix éraillée, ses gestes maladroits, son apparence fatiguée et malheureuse.

Tout en elle n'était que contradiction avec l'image qu'elle voulait donner d'elle à cet instant..il l'avait transformé. Et pour la première fois, elle regretta de ne plus être cette femme indépendante, froide et fermée comme elle savait l'être autrefois.

Et aussitôt, elle culpabilisa d'y penser. Elle aimait la femme qu'elle était devenue, et sans Loksat, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait quitté son mari et cette vie si parfaite qu'elle menait avec lui. Ryan, le plus sensible des deux sans doute, la regarda avec un air triste mais professionnel, Esposito lui, semblait furieux. Comme trahit.

\- On vous le donne dans 2 min, le temps de le signer chef, lui dit Ryan

\- Merci Kevin

Sans plus attendre, elle retourna dans son bureau, en ferma la porte et poussa un profond soupir. Cette seule situation l'avait déstabilisée. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle aurait à affronter Lanie ? et lorsqu'elle reverrait Casle ? …

A cette pensée, elle se sentit envahie par la détresse. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être arrivée ? Comment pouvait-on être autant en désaccord entre ses pensées les plus profondes et ses actions ? Bien sûr, tout le temps où elle se refusait à ses sentiments, l'avait déjà mise à mal. Mais à l'époque, elle était Beckett. Elle s'était inventée une vie depuis tant d'année, qu'il en était facile de ne pas succomber. Elle vivait dans une bulle, dès lors rien n'était supposé la perturbé. Jusqu'à Castle.

Aujourd'hui, son corps, son cœur, sa raison lui hurlaient de le rejoindre. Mais la peur lui enjoignait de le tenir à l'écart. Elle avait du affronter de terribles épreuves, des blessures, des pertes, et elle avait toujours fait face.

Et pourtant, la seule pensée de simplement rentrer à son hôtel seule, la prenait au ventre. Il lui manquait, son regard, ses gestes, ses facéties, son odeur … elle était devenue femme dans ses bras, elle se voulait mère grâce et avec lui.

Mais tout semblait bien sombre désormais. Elle était seule et même plus elle-même. Comment parvenir à s'en sortir ?

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Juste une présence, et un instant, elle s'imagina que ce fut Rick. Esposito se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'expression de son visage lui fit peur.

Elle s'en étonna, depuis quand Espo lui faisait-il peur ?

Son rapport à la main, il s'approcha du bureau et le lui tendit.

\- Notre rapport … chef, lui dit-il dans un ton si dur, qu'elle peinait à le regarder en face.

\- Merci Javi, vous pouvez rentrer toi et Kevin, je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir su tenir son rôle sans démontrer ses émotions. Elle se devait de s'endurcir si elle voulait tenir et vaincre les obstacles qui s'amoncelaient devant elle. Sa maigre satisfaction passée, elle se rendit compte que son ami était toujours devant elle. Immobile et déterminé.

\- Pourquoi Kate ?

Une simple phrase. Un mot et des dizaines de réponses possibles. La plus importante à ses yeux, protéger son mari. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre sans l'impliquer ?

Elle devenait folle de ne pas pouvoir simplement s'exprimer et rassurer tout le monde sur ses intentions.

\- Espo..commença-t-elle

\- Je sais que vous avez vos raisons Beckett..lui dit-il en la coupant... je vous connais… mieux que personne ici. On a parlé à Castle avec Ryan… j'étais furieux contre lui, parce que pour moi, la seule raison qui vous aurez poussé à le quitter, c'est qu'il vous ait trompé.

Elle se sentait bouleversée par les propos de Javier. Cela allait plus loin qu'elle s'était imaginée. Ces hommes n'étaient pas simplement des collègues, ils étaient ses amis, et étaient devenus les amis de Castle. Ils formaient une famille et quitter Rick avait bouleversé cette famille.

Elle prit conscience des conséquences à cet instant. Mais prisonnière de son besoin de protéger son mari, elle se tût.

\- Ryan ne le croyait pas un seul instant. Castle est fou de vous, et vous Kate, vous l'aimait. Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée. Avant Castle, je pensais que vous étiez une cause perdue en matière de sentiments. Je pensais que vous étiez trop cassée de l'intérieur pour ouvrir votre cœur à un homme.. et il est parvenu à vous guérir de ça. Vous redonner espoir, vous redonner le sourire, l'envie de vivre et d'aimer. Alors une simple question : pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, elle fut bouleversée. Sa tirade n'avait rien d'injustifiée. Il avait entièrement raison. Sa colère la blessait mais elle faisait écho à la sienne. Elle avait toujours considéré cet homme comme un frère et sa réaction lui démontrait que pour lui, il en était de même.

Elle baissa les yeux, s'en était trop. Comment pouvait-on supporter de vivre à l'encontre de ses sentiments ?

\- Tu as raison … pour tout … je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque comme j'aime Rick. Il est bien plus que tout pour moi. Il est ma vie, je le ressens dans mes veines, dans mon corps Javier… il me manque … mon mari me manque … sans lui tout est fade et sans vie. Mais il existe une raison qui me pousse à m'éloigner de lui. Et je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je m'éloigne de lui parce que je l'aime et parce que je le veux.S'il te plait Espo, n'insiste pas. Fais moi confiance et sois là pour lui, fais ça pour moi... s'il te plait Javier…

Elle avait parlé avec son cœur, dans un murmure embué de larmes. L'émotion était trop forte, le désespoir trop profond. Elle devait garder la confiance de ses amis, leur force et leur soutien.

Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait déjà trop dit, et en même temps, si c'était suffisant.

Elle savait juste qu'elle était face à son plus grand combat. La vie de Rick pouvait être en jeu, et elle acceptait de souffrir si cela lui permettait de garder l'espoir d'être à nouveau heureuse avec lui.

Esposito la regardait, le regard légèrement moins dur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je sais que vous êtes face à un dilemme. Je ne l'explique pas encore, mais il y a une chose que je sais. Éloigner Castle ne le fera que se rapprocher. Vos yeux vous trahissent, tout vous trahit, bien avant que vous me disiez tout ça. Et lui lit en vous encore plus que nous. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il cherchera à comprendre, et il va s'exposer. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez le protéger, mais l'éloigner va le mettre en première ligne et vous ne vous en remettrez pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose… Ensemble vous êtes forts, nous sommes forts… si vous faites cavalier seule, vous allez vous perdre et vous risquez de le perdre.

Émue aux larmes, et complètement perdue, elle s'effondra. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues en même temps que les mots d'Esposito s'infiltraient dans son esprit.

\- Je n'insisterai plus Beckett, comme vous me le demandez. Parce que vous êtes mon amie, bien plus qu'une collègue. Et je vous fais confiance. Mais je n'aimerais pas vous voir sombrer … je n'étais pas à votre mariage, je n'aimerais pas assister à son enterrement.. ni au vôtre... lui asséna-t-il dans un souffle.

A ces mots, elle explosa de douleur. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas avoir un tel choix impossible à faire. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle exposait son mari au danger ? c'était donc ça ? … elle regarda son collègue, toujours planté face à elle.

\- C'est de ça que je veux le protéger Javier … je ne lui ferais pas prendre le moindre risque … maintenant, je voudrais que tu partes … je t'en ai trop dit…

Sans un mot, il se détourna d'elle, frustré mais davantage éclairé. Kate était blessée et protégeait Castle. Il se devait de l'aider, il ne savait encore comment faire, ni contre quoi ou qui il devrait se battre mais désormais, il avait une mission. Celle de tout faire pour rendre leur vie à ses amis.

Il arrivait à hauteur de Ryan, et lui attrapa le bras pour le mener à l'écart.

\- Mon frère, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi…


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan était attristé par la situation, il ne la comprenait pas et aurait parié ses économies sur la pérennité du mariage de Beckett et de Castle.

Et pourtant.

Quand Espositio lui avait dit qu'il allait voir Kate, il s'était demandé si c'était réellement une bonne chose de le laisser faire. Il était furieux et bien qu'il savait Javier inquiet et proche d'elle, il avait peur qu'il dépasse les limites.

Son équipier n'était un dur qu'en apparence, au fond il le savait soucieux de ce qui se tramait pour le couple que formaient leurs amis.

Il resta en retrait, observant de loin la conversation entre Javier et Beckett.

Il la voyait progressivement perdre pied, cela semblait évident… elle craquait et ses craintes refirent surface. Aurait-il du empêcher son ami de se rendre dans le bureau de leur chef ?

Esposito n'aurait jamais blessé Kate mais parfois il pouvait manquer de tact, et elle ne semblait vraiment pas avoir besoin de ça en ce moment.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que son ami ne quitte le bureau et ne le rejoigne.

\- Mon frère, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi… annonça-t-il tout bas, en le menant dans la salle de repos.

\- Tu as du nouveau ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'en sais un peu plus oui. On doit parler à Castle.

L'air inquiet de Javier intrigua Ryan. Bien sûr tout ce qui concernait leurs amis les concernait aussi, ils formaient une famille et le retournement de situation était tellement soudain qu'il aurait été impensable que son équipier accepte sans chercher à comprendre la décision de Beckett.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose les dépassait. Elle était épanouie désormais, menait une vie parfaite en apparence et la seule nouvelle à laquelle chacun aurait pu s'attendre, c'était l'annonce d'un heureux événement. Pas une rupture. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose en réalité, mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne qu'elle n'est pas maîtresse de la situation. On doit l'aider mon frère…

L'air sérieux de son équipier lui intimait qu'un drame se jouait dans l'esprit de Beckett.

\- Castle est à son bureau, on devrait y aller maintenant, proposa Ryan

Pour seule réponse, Javier lui lança sa veste et enfila la sienne, puis ils quittèrent ensemble le poste, sous l'œil désespéré de Beckett qui les observait, espérant ne pas avoir compromis quoique ce soit dans sa mission de protection de son mari.

* * *

\- Les gars ? qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Castle en guise de salut

\- On doit vous parler, c'est au sujet de Beckett

Au nom de sa femme, Castle leur fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche, en s'éloignant d'eux en direction de son deux hommes d'abord surpris, comprirent rapidement le message et lorsque la lourde porte de l'arrière bureau s'ouvrit, ils s'y engouffrèrent tous les trois.

\- Désolé pour tout ça les gars … mais c'est insonorisé ici… je trouvais ça cool d'avoir ce genre de pièce ici… aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus aussi marrant, mais ça peut quand même s'avérer utile. Si on doit parler de Kate, je préfère qu'on le fasse ici.

\- Castle, vous croyez pas que c'est un peu trop ? s'étonna Ryan, d'accord il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, mais de là à se cacher pour parler de Beckett …

-Je crois qu'il a raison au contraire, coupa Esposito. J'ai parlé à Kate… écoutez Castle, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a peur. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui fait peur, et je pense qu'on vous menace.

\- Quand elle est partie, je l'ai supplié de ne pas tirer un trait sur nous. J'ai bien vu qu'elle luttait… que ça la déchirait de devoir fuir. Je sais que je suis un rien prétentieux des fois, mais je crois que vous avez raison, je vous assure que la seule vraie raison pour qu'elle me quitte, serait que quelqu'un ait menacé de me tuer.

\- Un rien prétentieux hein ? sourit Esposito… pour le coup, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de ça. Si elle croit vous protéger en vous quittant, elle n'aura pas hésité longtemps.

\- Ok, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ryan, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Et soit elle a une piste et elle va foncer tête baissée toute seule, soit c'est plus grave qu'on ne croit, et elle ne peut rien faire.

\- Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce que je préférerais... souffla Castle… savoir que ma femme peut prendre tous les risques pour nous sortir de là, ou qu'il n'y est rien à faire… et dans ce cas, c'en est finit de nous…

\- Ne dites pas ça Castle, elle vous aime, tenta de le réconforter Ryan

\- Si elle ne maîtrise pas la situation, elle ne va pas prendre le risque qu'il m'arrive quelque chose… je la connais…

La tension était palpable et les trois hommes unis dans un même but. Castle s'adossa à un mur et s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse.

\- Je l'aime les gars … je peux pas la perdre… je sais que j'ai un passé qui plaide pas toujours en ma faveur, mais Kate … cette femme m'a fait chavirer … la perdre aujourd'hui… je tiendrai pas… elle est en moi … murmura-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Esposito, sensible à la douleur de son ami, s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ecoute, j'ai entendu le même discours dans la bouche de ta femme tout à l'heure… elle va pas baisser les bras, elle t'aime, tu peux en être sur, et nous, fit-il en se retournant vers Ryan, on va vous aider à vous sortir de là... c'est une promesse mon frère

Castle releva les yeux vers Javier, ils ne s'étaient jamais tutoyés. Sans parler de ce « mon frère » qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Ryan. En une phrase, Esposito lui avait redonné un maigre espoir, mais suffisamment réconfortant pour qu'il reprenne consistance devant ses amis.

Ryan s'approcha à son tour et posa lui aussi une main sur chacune des épaules des deux autres hommes.

\- Castle, je suis pas des plus à l'aise avec les grands discours, les grandes phrases, vous voyez ce que je veux dire … mais je sais que Kate et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. On est tous concernés, et ensemble on va trouver le fin mot de l'histoire… et ensuite vous nous ferez des bébés !

Castle regarda Ryan, puis Espo et malgré lui ne put réprimer un fou rire, reprit de concert par Javier. La nervosité était tellement à son comble que la dernière remarque de Ryan les avait surpris, tant elle était complètement hors de contexte.

Tous les trois se regardèrent, unis tant par la relâche de cette pression, que par la force de leur amitié.

\- Castle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour chercher ses mots, puis les ouvrit en offrant une nouvelle détermination à ses comparses.

\- Mes amis, merci pour tout … vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre soutien m'est précieux … je suis perdu sans elle, si vous êtes là, je sais que j'ai une chance de la retrouver…et je veux plus que tout des bébés avec Kate

A nouveau, les rires éclatèrent dans la pièce, et Castle en ressentit un profond soulagement.

Soudain, il retrouva son sérieux, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener les deux autres hommes à la réalité.

\- Kate m'a dit une fois que même pendant les pires journées, on pouvait éprouver une grande joie… merci les gars, vous m'avez fait vivre un de ces moments et je me sens encore plus proche d'elle maintenant

Les deux hommes souriaient et se félicitaient mentalement d'avoir su être là pour leur ami.

\- Alors maintenant, on fait quoi, c'est quoi le plan d'action ? demanda Ryan

\- Kate ne peut pas se lancer toute seule dans cette histoire, quoiqu'il se passe, ça doit avoir un rapport avec Loksat, déclara Castle

\- Loksat ? comment tu peux en être sur ? officiellement il n'y a plus de Loksat ... demanda Esposito

\- Ca doit être fort, invisible, inébranlable … avant ça, j'aurais parié sur le triple tueur, mais on l'a éliminé de l'équation … Bracken et ses sbires ne sont plus de la partie… mais il reste l'inconnu, celui qui marchait avec Bracken et si ce pourri savait effaçait toutes ses traces, Loksat ou quelque soit son nom, doit être tout aussi puissant. Cet agent qui est mort n'était sûrement qu'un bouc émissaire.

\- D'accord alors on fait comment pour le localiser ? on ne sait même pas ce que c'est … si c'est une personne, une organisation, on ne sait rien sauf que c'est puissant… suffisamment pour commanditer un meurtre dans une prison d'état, poursuivit Ryan

\- Comment a-t-on fait pour trouver Bracken ? demanda Esposito … les indices étaient maigres au début, mais ils sont venus à nous à force de poser les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes…

\- Et au passage, Kate a failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, coupa Castle, sans parler du temps que ça nous a prit pour découvrir ces indices et le mettre derrière les barreaux…

\- On peut pas partir défaitiste Castle, avec Ryan on va rester dans l'ombre de Beckett… si elle sait quelque chose, on ne sera jamais loin derrière elle et toi …

\- Moi, je vais être Castle … je vais être son ombre, je ne vais pas lui laisser l'opportunité de s'éloigner de moi. Loksat veut nous séparer pour l'affaiblir, quand elle aura compris ça, elle reviendra

Esposito approuva d'un signe de tête, tandis que le regard de Ryan s'assombrit.

\- Kate et toi, vous êtes devenus nos amis, on va pas vous laisser affronter l'Homme invisible tout seuls … Castle, on doit tout prendre en considération, si être dans les jupons de Kate te met en danger, on doit parer à toute éventualité.

Castle écoutait Ryan avec un profond respect pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de préciser une petite chose.

\- Les jupons de Kate ne sont pas un danger pour moi, j'ai plutôt tendance à m'y sentir en sécurité, et dieu que j'y suis bien ! … mais j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire…

\- C'est exactement ce que tu dois faire, coupa Esposito

\- M'enfouir dans les jupons de Kate ? les gars, franchement j'en meure d'envie mais j'ai beau être marié à cette femme, si elle veut me mettre une balle, elle le fera, répondit Rick, mi amusé mi sérieux

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois être Castle, tu dois être celui qui l'a obligé à s'ouvrir aux autres… tu dois la séduire.

\- A quoi ça va servir ? demanda Ryan, elle l'a épousé, bien sûr qu'elle est déjà séduite, à quoi bon lui faire la cour maintenant ?

-Réfléchis, reprit Castle, Bracken s'est exposé parce que Kate s'obstinait dans son enquête, si je m'obstine à rester près d'elle, il y aura forcément une réaction, soit elle finira par nous donner à son insu des indices sur ce qu'elle sait pour m'éloigner, soit Loksat se montrera…

\- Mais s'il se montre, il peut s'en prendre à toi et mettre ses menaces à exécution ... coupa Ryan

\- Je prends le risque.

La réponse de Castle était sans appel. Les deux hommes le comprirent.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser prendre un tel risque sans assurer tes arrières, lui dit Esposito

\- Les gars, c'est peut-être ma seule chance de retrouver ma femme. Si je me mets en danger, et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce ne sera pas votre faute, ni la sienne. Mais je dois le faire, je le dois à Kate, je nous le dois. Une fois j'ai failli baisser les bras… peu avant qu'on sorte ensemble, j'avais décidé d'abandonner, je pensais que jamais Kate ne me verrait autrement que comme un ami, alors j'avais décidé de partir. Imaginez si je l'avais fait… je n'aurais jamais connu ce bonheur de l'avoir à mes côtés chaque soir, chaque matin … et ça les gars, ce bonheur là, il n'a pas de prix.

\- Si … ta vie … le coupa Ryan

\- C'est ce que pense Kate, répondit Esposito, alors il nous reste plus qu'à veiller sur toi mon vieux … et ça, ça va te coûtait très cher

La légèreté des ces derniers mots scella leurs pactes. D'un air entendu, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, demain, ils retourneraient au poste, l'air de rien, mais attentif.

Castle lui, commencerait par le commencement. Un café en guise de salutation du matin.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'écris ce qui me vient en tête et espère que ça continuera à vous plaire!

Une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil n'arrangeait rien à l'état de Kate. Les mots d'Esposito résonnaient en elle, la conversation l'avait troublée et poussée dans ses derniers retranchements.

Elle avait prit la décision de partir en quelques minutes. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus tant l'enjeu était de taille. Elle avait bien compris le message, quiconque la suivait dans quête, pourrait être en danger imminent.

Elle pensait pouvoir gérer les risques qu'elle prendrait, mais elle ne pouvait se convaincre que personne ne serait blessé ou pire. Et cette incertitude n'était pas négociable.

Martha, Alexis, Lanie, son père … aucun d'eux ne pouvait se défendre contre des hommes armés et entraînés.

Ryan, Esposito … eux étaient entraînés, mais ce n'était pas leur destiné de mourir sous les feux d'hommes de mains au service d'une entité dont elle ne connaissait rien, mais qu'elle savait terriblement dangereuse.

Et quant à Castle … elle savait que son mari prendrait tous les risques pour l'épauler, comme il l'avait toujours entreprit. Il lui avait prouvé son courage, son obstination et sa volonté de rendre justice à ses côtés.

Mais outre le risque de le voir se faire tuer pour elle, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un écrivain qui avant de la connaître, n'avait jamais eu à se défendre pour sa vie, il était écrivain ! pas flic … et cette seule raison devait suffire.

Le meurtre de sa mère avait bouleversé son existence, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle pensait en avoir prit la mesure en mettant Bracken derrière les barreaux.

A peine le temps du bonheur, qu'à nouveau elle devait repartir en guerre…

Elle avait l'impression de devoir lutter, toujours, sans cesse. Contre ses sentiments, contre la sollicitude de ses amis, contre elle-même, contre Loksat. Assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, elle tentait de se concentrer sur son travail, retrouver un rythme, retrouver un sens à sa vie, exercer son métier était ce qui devait lui permettre de ne pas perdre pied.

Enfermée dans sa bulle, elle ne remarqua pas de suite qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- Un café capitaine ? lui demanda Castle en lui souriant.

Elle l'accueillit bouche bée. A quoi jouait-il ? Un café ? et ce sourire, pourquoi lui offrait-il un sourire alors qu'elle l'avait quitté hébété à peine une semaine plus tôt?

\- Kate ? tu es avec moi ? reprit-il en choisissant ses mots.

\- Castle … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

\- Et bien, je passais par là, et j'ai eu envie d'apporter un café à la femme que j'aime, ma femme.

Quoi ? allait-il faire semblant ? elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait tellement appréhendé ces retrouvailles qu'elle en oubliait ses craintes tant la situation était tout à fait décalée avec la réalité.

\- Castle, commença-t-elle, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis n'est-ce pas ? tu sais que je veux prendre de la distance ?

\- Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il en prenant place face à elle. Cette chaise n'est pas très confortable si tu veux mon avis, ma place habituelle me convient bien mieux ... bref, oui je me souviens, et si j'avais à subir un petit oubli, ton absence dans notre lit, tes baisers, tes mains, ton corps, me rappellent bien à la réalité.

Il avait débité sa phrase le plus naturellement possible, comme lorsqu'il le faisait habituellement, comme lorsqu'il lui parlait de tout et de rien.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était

Elle le regardait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Il venait de lui demander sur quoi elle travaillait ? C'est tout ? il l'interrogeait sur son boulot ?

\- Castle euh …

\- Ton café ma chérie, il va refroidir, la coupa-t-il visiblement à l'aise.

\- Je dois … euh … merci pour le café … je dois finir … ces trucs …

« Finir ces trucs » ? Bafouiller n'était franchement pas pour l'aider.

\- Bien alors je vais te laisser bosser, je vais dire bonjour aux gars et j'irais travailler également, j'ai envie d'écrire, sourit-il, presque décontracté.

Kate était désarçonnée. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

\- Castle … je veux être sûre de quelque chose, en lui reprenant des mains un trombone avec lequel il jouait depuis quelques minutes, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer,

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas rentrer n'est-ce pas ? tu sais que ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour avait un sens pour moi ?

Il sourit en la regardant, elle crût percevoir que ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées un instant, et étrangement, ça la rassura. Enfin une réaction normale.

\- Kate … je vais te dire … je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes … tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu n'es plus amoureuse, commença-il en se levant, donc je vais rester là où est ma place et je compte bien te ramener là où est la tienne.

Il avait conclu sa phrase par un sourire séducteur, maitre de lui-même. L'air sur de lui, il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et d'une caresse lui souffla un « à très vite Mme Castle ».

Sur cette dernière attention, il quitta la pièce, d'un pas certain, et décidé. D'apparence calme et normal, Kate le regarda hagard, partir en direction de Ryan et d'Esposito.

Quoi qu'il se passe, elle resta plantée un instant, perturbée par la nouvelle attitude de son mari, mais aussi et surtout par le geste tendre qu'il lui avait offert, et qui laissait des traces dans son cœur … et dans son corps.

Sitôt qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Kate, il s'intima de ne pas se retourner. Il marchait en direction de ses deux amis, fort d'une détermination sans pareil.

Il jouait son va-tout avec Beckett. Il avançait sans savoir si leur plan fonctionnerait, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pour l'instant que celui à mettre en œuvre. Et il allait s'y accrocher, coûte que coûte.

\- Hey les gars … s'annonça-t-il visiblement bien moins sur de lui qu'il ne l'avait été avec Kate.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, interrogea immédiatement Esposito

\- J'ai suivi notre plan, je lui ai apporté un café, j'ai glissé quelques petites phrases subjectives, j'ai essayé de paraître le plus calme possible tout en lui faisant comprendre que je comprenais bien où elle en était. Comment est-elle là ? vous la voyez ?

Ryan se décala légèrement pour observer sans se faire voir … pour surprendre une Beckett dont l'air absent trahissait ses émotions.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais je crois bien que ça a fait mouche, lui dit-il en baissant la tête pour dissimuler à sa supérieure, l'air satisfait qui arborait son visage.

\- Bien … et moi ? de quoi j'ai l'air ? s'inquiéta Castle

\- D'un homme prêt à tout pour récupérer sa femme, répondit Esposito, satisfait lui aussi.

\- C'est un début, je vais revenir tous les jours … et je vais la pousser au plus loin de ses limites. J'ai déjà fait ça, et avec un certain succès, triompha-t-il en levant sa main gauche à hauteur de sa poitrine, tout en jouant avec son alliance.

\- Tu sais aussi qu'elle est déterminée Castle, il va falloir que tu te prépares à ce qu'elle ne réagisse pas aussi bien que tu le penses, souviens toi de toutes tes tentatives de drague avant qu'elle ne succombe… le mit en garde Ryan

\- Je le sais … la différence c'est que maintenant je sais où sont ses limites. Je sais ce qui la touche et je sais comment la toucher… dans tous les sens du terme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, glissa-t-il, fier de lui… j'ai des atouts que je n'avais pas avant. Et le premier de tous, c'est que je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle agit contre sa volonté profonde et …

\- A plus Castle, le coupa Esposito, elle vient par ici, murmura-t-il à l'attention des deux hommes, on se voit un de ces soirs ?

\- Avec plaisir, j'y vais, mon inspiration me titille les doigts, répondit-il avec un clignement de l'œil en guise de remerciement pour la mise en garde.

Il se détourna d'eux, et aperçut Kate à quelques mètres. Intérieurement il souhaita de tout son cœur qu'elle ait entendu sa dernière provocation.

\- Kate, tu es toujours aussi délicieusement belle, lui adressa-t-il sous le regard mi amusé, mi entendu des deux hommes en retrait.

Comme espéré, elle en resta à nouveau bouche bée, et stoppa net son approche. Elle balbutia quelques mots dont elle-même n'aura su trouver un sens.

Il prit la direction de la sortie, et Kate sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Les gars, euh … vous … tout va bien ?

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver à leur dire. Elle était totalement déstabilisée, et elle sentait que la situation lui échappait. Quelque chose se tramait, et nul doute que les gars et Castle étaient de mèche.

Mais elle était trop abasourdie pour se pencher de suite sur la question.

\- Oui chef, tout va bien, répondit Ryan, de la façon la plus neutre qui soit,, pourquoi vous nous posez cette question ?

Pourquoi ? il se moquait d'elle ? Elle se sentait comme au milieu d'un jeu dont elle ne connaissait pas les règles. Comme avec Loksat.

\- Pour rien, je voulais être sûre, déclara-t-elle en se donnant un tant sans peu de contenance.

Les gars se remirent au travail, l'abandonnant à son désarroi. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se passait, elle avait peur, encore. Elle ne maîtrisait rien et si tout le monde autours d'elle se donnait le mot, comment pourrait-elle leur faire comprendre le danger qui les menaçait ?

De retour à son bureau, elle s'autorisa quelques minutes pour faire le point.

Castle et les gars marchaient ensemble, c'était évident. Rick jouait au mari prévenant et ses deux collègues endossaient leurs costumes d'amis de toujours. Et ils voulaient lui faire croire que tout allait bien ?

Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi aveugles face au danger ? N'avait-elle pas été assez claire avec Espo et avec Castle ? Pouvaient-ils être assez idiots pour penser qu'elle agissait sans prendre les mesures des conséquences ?

Elle commençait à laisser la colère l'envahir. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle était furieuse oui, furieuse de voir que les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, semblaient ne pas comprendre et s'obstinaient à ne pas lui faire confiance. A ne pas la laisser gérer.

Castle était un gamin naïve parfois, Esposito, un homme fougueux et fonceur, mais Ryan ? il allait être père pour la seconde fois ! Il était censé être la raison dans le partenariat des deux hommes, comment lui pouvait-il se lancer dans une guerre à l'aveugle contre … on ne savait même pas quoi !

Oui elle était en colère. Elle était frustrée. Elle en voulait à la Terre entière à cet instant. Rien n'allait comme il fallait. Elle avait prit une décision qui l'avait meurtrie dans le seul but de protéger les siens, et eux que faisaient-ils ? ils appelaient la menace à venir faire front.

Elle se sentait seule et perdue, encore.

Elle devait réagir, et ne pas les laisser faire. Elle leur devait bien ça. Et surtout, elle devait à Castle toutes ces fois où il les avait sauvés d'eux-mêmes, où il s'était battu pour eux, elle se devait de répondre du serment qu'elle lui avait fait, le protéger et l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive, Always.

La seule ombre au tableau de sa détermination, était finalement sa propre réaction. Son corps lui criait son envie, et son cœur appelait celui qui l'avait libéré de son étau de glace.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin, elle avait prit une grande décision. Une autre. Encore une qui la déchirait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle regarda sa main gauche, et se sentit nue. Son alliance suspendue à son cou, comme autrefois la bague de sa mère, en signe de deuil, allait irrémédiablement blesser Castle.

Elle le savait. Et c'était presque ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Pas que le voir souffrir la satisfaisait, mais elle devait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu.

L'épisode de la veille avait laissé des traces. Elle avait prit conscience que lui dire simplement les choses ne le déstabiliserait pas, s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Elle devait agir et frapper fort. Retirer son alliance était ce qu'elle avait du faire pour tenter de garder l'avantage.

Nul doute qu'il allait en souffrir. Mais elle espérait au fond d'elle pouvoir lui avouer un jour à quel point ce geste l'avait elle-même blessée.

Arrivée au poste, elle saluait Esposito et Ryan d'un signe de tête courtois et professionnel. Cela faisait également parti de son nouveau plan. Se montrer ferme et détachée.

Jusque là, elle y parvenait.

Jusque là, elle avait maintenu le cap qu'elle s'était fixée. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus cette femme distante qu'elle était jadis. Elle pouvait faire semblant en apparence et de loin, mais pas faire front directement.

Son bureau était devenu sa nouvelle demeure, son nouveau QG.

Méthodiquement, elle se sermonnait mentalement : rester déterminée, garder mes distances, ne pas céder et …ne pas céder.

Elle savait que les 3ème et 4ème points des règles qu'elle s'était fixée seraient les plus difficiles à respecter.

Ne pas céder à la pression, ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas céder à la peur … ne pas céder à ses envies. A Castle.

Elle se préparait comme elle s'imaginait se préparer à livrer une guerre sans merci.

Fuir Rick et ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de la déstabiliser. Voilà les objectifs qu'elle devrait atteindre aujourd'hui et les jours suivants.

Le fuir revenait à se cacher d'elle-même, tant son esprit hurlait à son corps de courir à lui.

Mais elle se devait forte et ses pulsions de femme allaient devoir être maîtrisé pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Rick allait revenir aujourd'hui. Elle le sentait, elle le devinait. Elle le connaissait et savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, et tout ce qu'elle espérait, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, serait que la vision de sa main nue, le ferait perdre pied et qu'il repartirait sans qu'il ne puisse mener à bien son action.

« Viens Rick, je t'attends » se dit-elle sûre d'elle mais infiniment attristée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Salut les gars.

Castle venait d'arriver au poste, et volontairement, s'était dirigé en premier vers Ryan et Esposito.

\- Hey Castle, ta femme vient d'arriver à l'instant… lui dit Javier.

Rick ne savait pas s'il y avait une raison au fait que ses amis utilise autant le mot « femme », mais il l'appréciait. Il avait besoin de tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à se maintenir à flot et entendre ce mot, lorsqu'on lui parler de Kate, le revigorer.

\- J'aurais aimé vous dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas … leur dit-il en souriant tristement.

Ryan s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en posant une main sur son épaule ce qui eu pour effet de le déstabiliser.

\- Elle nous regarde, glissa-t-il, on l'a gardé à l'œil toute la journée hier, mais on a rien de neuf. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle a eu du mal à se remettre de ta visite hier, c'est bon signe Castle.

\- Tant mieux … je vais lui administrer la piqûre de rappel, plaisanta-t-il amèrement, en désignant le café fumant qu'il tenait en main.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna en direction du bureau de sa femme. Un sourire des plus sincères sur les lèvres. Calme et nonchalant, il avança jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Le spectacle allait commencer.

-Capitaine … si vous n'étiez pas aussi resplendissante, je jurerais que vous n'avez pas bougé de votre bureau depuis hier… commença-t-il dans un air séducteur.

Elle était prête, elle s'était préparée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui …et en un instant, perdit la bataille.

\- Rick … je suppose que tu vas m'apporter mon café tous les matins ? tenta-t-elle, pour lui donner le temps de se reprendre.

\- Je préférerais te l'apporter au lit, mais dans l'immédiat, je vais me contenter de ne voir tes lèvres se posaient sur ce gobelet que dans ce bureau… j'ai bien dit, dans l'immédiat… lui répondit-il en prenant place face à elle, comme la veille.

Il la regardait intensément et son regard était en train de lui faire tout oublier. Elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête et fondait son sous charme, dans son emprise… dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme… il avait toujours su la faire chavirer, la séduire même quand elle se refusait à ses sentiments. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé prendre place dans son cœur, elle s'était autorisée ses fantasmes les plus intimes avec lui. Et cela était devenu autant de tortures à cet instant.

Respirant profondément, elle se força à tendre la main gauche pour atteindre le gobelet qui lui tendait. Frôlant ses doigts, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Il l'électrisait et contre ça, elle ne pouvait rien.

Depuis leur mariage, ils se livraient à un petit rituel. Quand il lui tendait son café, elle touchait son alliance du bout des doigts. Un simple geste, furtif mais qui leur appartenait. Par ce geste, ils se rapprochaient, se liaient, se promettaient les plus belles merveilles.

Volontairement, cette fois, elle ne toucha pas son anneau.

Et à la détresse qu'elle perçut quelques secondes plus tard au fond des yeux de son mari, elle sût que non seulement il en était blessé, mais que son annulaire orphelin ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Merci Castle… tu as bien avancé hier ?

Elle jouait le rôle qu'avait été le sien la veille.

Elle lisait sur son visage qu'il était au bord de craquer, tant elle savait que son apparente indifférence à ce qui venait de se produire, l'avait meurtri.

Elle décida de rester forte, « ne pas céder, ne pas céder »… se martela-t-elle mentalement.

\- Et bien … commença-t-il en réajustant sa voix, oui, j'ai avancé mon amour. J'ai quelques idées pour un nouveau Nikki pour tout te dire. Jameson et elle, vont devoir braver quelques obstacles mais la fin sera heureuse, sois en sûr.

Il avait parlé sans la quitter des yeux.

Passé l'instant de panique quand il avait senti que Kate ne portait plus son alliance, il s'était repris et le « mon amour » qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, était la plus belle des réponses à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Kate se mordit la joue tant son mari était un joueur implacable et aguerri.

Elle le savait tourmenté, mais elle ne pouvait s'interdire de le trouver courageux et terriblement séduisant. Il bravait la douleur pour garder la tête froide et continuer son petit manège. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser tellement cela démontrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et en même temps, le gifler de ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

\- Jameson est un homme amoureux qui parfois devrait davantage écouter Nikki et surtout lui faire confiance…

\- C'est tout ce qu'il est… amoureux et tu peux être rassuré pour sa confiance. En Nikki il croit, et s'il n'était pas aussi amoureux, il ne braverait pas ce qu'elle lui demande de ne pas faire. Et surtout, continua-t-il , le regard planté dans le sien, Jameson désire plus que tout retrouver la femme qu'il aime … je pense que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de son corps…

\- C'est tout ce qu'est Nikki pour lui ? « ne fais pas ça, Kate, ne rentre pas dans son jeu… tu vas te perdre … » se reprocha-t-elle

\- Oh non … Nikki est bien plus qu'un corps que Jameson aime découvrir encore et encore…le recouvrir de baiser… la caresser … s'unir à elle … l'entendre gémir son nom quand elle est submergée par les vagues de plaisirs …

Kate déglutit en écoutant son mari lui décrire leur vie intime. Elle devait le faire taire… Pourquoi l'avait-elle lancé sur un sujet aussi instable en ce moment ? …

\- Jameson a trouvé en elle son alter égo, sa perle rare, son havre de paix … il se battra pour elle, pour eux quoiqu'il arrive … Always…

\- Castle …

\- Je vais te laisser travailler, j'ai compris, sourit-il en la coupant, j'ai à faire aussi.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner. Instinctivement, à son regard, elle sut qu'il allait frapper fort.

\- A propos de ton alliance… ce n'est pas grave que tu l'aies enlevé. Nos amis n'ont pas pu assister à notre mariage la première fois, je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis d'être là lorsque je te repasserai la bague au doigt… bonne journée Mme Castle …

Kate en eut le souffle coupé… mais ne put s'empêcher un sourire béat : il avait le don de la déstabiliser, et elle aimait ça en lui. Elle était folle de lui, et son fameux « ne pas céder » allait être décidément très difficile à respecter.

Castle s'approcha de ses deux amis, qui le nez en apparence dans leurs dossiers, n'avait rien raté de la scène.

\- Alors ? demanda Ryan, comme un enfant excité à Noël

Très vite les deux amis comprirent que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme prévu.

\- Castle ? ça va ? intervint Esposito

\- Elle a retiré son alliance … souffla-t-il, un air malheureux fixé sur son visage.

\- Oh .. Ryan baissa les yeux quelques secondes, la moue sur le visage. Garde la tête froide ok ? elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour que tu ne t'obstines pas, n'oublies pas… ça, j'avoue que c'est dur à encaisser, mais suit le plan. La sagesse t'aidera à parvenir à tes fins.

Il avait prit un air solennel, et Esposito, légèrement moqueur le regarda, puis s'adressa à Castle.

\- Ecoute Maître Yoda… il raison … elle va utiliser tout ce qu'elle sait de toi pour t'éloigner. Souviens-toi juste qu'elle fait ça par amour…

\- Oui mais …

\- Hey ! je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous les trois, mais je vous ai observé, et quoique ce soit, je veux en être !

Tous les trois se retournèrent en même temps, et se retrouvèrent devant une Lanie qui affichait un visage déterminé et des plus sérieux.

Kate avait assisté à la scène, au travers de la vitre qui la séparer de ses amis et de son mari. Et elle sut à cet instant, que la partie prenait encore une autre dimension…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et avis sur cette histoire, j'écris comme j'imagine, et mon esprit fourmille d'idées! Je débute et il y a sans doute des incohérences mais en tout cas, je prends du plaisir à vous raconter cette petite histoire ;-)

* * *

Lanie, les mains sur les hanches, l'air décidé, les regardait tour à tour.

Castle fut le premier à réagir à l'arrivée tonitruante de la légiste.

\- On devrait parler de ça ailleurs… ce soir, où vous savez ?

Les deux autres hommes opinèrent du chef, tandis que Lanie lui lança un regard outrée :

\- Quoi ? vous croyez quand même pas…

\- Je t'expliquerai Lanie, la coupa Esposito, mais pas ici et pas maintenant.

Il avait parlé en jetant un regard entendu en direction du bureau de Kate. Lanie se calma instantanément en comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds dans une situation des plus importantes.

\- Tu as intérêt Javi… déclara-t-elle, la menace légère se mêlant à l'inquiétude.

* * *

Les heures s'étaient écoulées lentement, le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se suspendre à sa douleur. Rick se forçait à paraître normal auprès de tout le monde. Sa mère, sa fille, toutes deux s'inquiétaient et semblaient partagées entre l'incompréhension, la déception et l'espoir.

Ce dernier point était précisément ce pour quoi il se battait, et avait à cœur d'agir le plus sereinement possible face à elles.

Aux yeux des deux autres femmes de sa vie, le retournement de situation était absurde et sans fondement, et bien qu'elles apprécient Kate bien plus que de raison, Rick craignait la rupture entre elles.

Comment expliquer à sa fille que Kate l'avait quitté pour des raisons que lui-même n'avait pas encore toutes compris ?

Et Martha … depuis le début elle avait foi en cette jeune détective qui avait sauvé son fils de la légèreté de sa vie de séducteur. Mais aujourd'hui, il était seul et malheureux. Et s'il tentait de cacher sa douleur, elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'au fond de lui, il était dévasté.

Outre son devoir de mari, soutenir sa femme et l'aider à les sauver, son devoir de père et de fils se devait de les rassurer, sans trop en dire. Et là, cela devenait compliqué.

Il devait protéger sa femme du jugement et devait protéger sa mère et sa fille d'une menace invisible, tout en leur demandant de lui faire confiance.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de ses amis. Il était 21h passée, des pizzas en main, Esposito salua Castle.

\- On savait pas si tu avais mangé, mais nous, on a faim donc …

\- Cool, et je vois que vous avez pensé à tout ! dit-il en désigna les bières que tenait Ryan.

Lanie à leurs côtés était partagée entre l'agacement qui commençait à grandir en elle et la stupéfaction de voir ses amis se comportaient comme s'ils allaient passé une simple soirée entre potes !

Castle, l'air de rien, d'un signe de tête les mena à la pièce dissimulée derrière le mur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lanie explosa :

\- Bon les garçons, vous allez m'expliquer ! A quoi vous jouez ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? et bon sang Castle, c'est quoi cette pièce ? !

\- Lanie, bienvenu dans notre QG, sourit-il en réponse

\- Votre QG ? mais vous jouez à quoi tous les trois ? Javier m'a défendu de prendre mon téléphone, les garçons me font signe de me taire à chaque fois que je veux en placer une, on s'est garé 3 blocs plus loin et maintenant on se cache ? Kate ne répond pas à mes appels, je veux savoir pourquoi elle vous a quitté et pourquoi vous lui apportez son café comme si on avait fait un saut dans le passé, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe et tout de suite !

Lanie avait débité son flot de paroles sans reprendre son souffle. Les trois hommes la regardèrent presque sur leurs gardes, ne sachant pas si elle avait finit ou s'ils pouvaient parler.

\- Lanie, commença Castle, tout d'abord sachez que cette pièce est notre atout majeur. On ne pouvait pas trop parler au poste, donc on vient ici et c'est là qu'on décide de notre plan d'action.

\- Votre plan d'action ? Lanie le regarda perplexe, avant toute chose, vous allez tout m'expliquer depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kate ?

\- En réalité, on ne sait pas vraiment, se lança Ryan, mais on essaye de comprendre…

\- Ce qu'on sait pour l'instant, c'est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un a réussi à suffisamment lui faire peur pour qu'elle décide de me quitter. On pense que ça a un rapport avec sa disparition et avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se fait appeler Loksat.

Lanie l'écoutait imperturbable, et totalement abasourdie.

\- Donc vous n'avez rien fait d'idiot ? vous ne l'avez pas trompé ? vous ne lui avez pas brisé le cœur ?

\- Quoi ? non ! jamais je ne pourrais faire ça voyons ! répondit Castle outré et blessé.

\- Ok, je n'y croyais pas mais il fallait que je vous pose la question.

\- Ce qu'on sait Lanie, reprit Esposito, c'est que quelque chose de soudain s'est passé et que Kate a décidé de quitter Castle. Si on a raison et qu'il s'agit de Loksat, alors on sait que tout est possible, on peut nous surveiller, on peut avoir placé des mouchards sur nos téléphones ou sur nos voitures, et il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes. On doit prendre toutes mesures de sécurité possible.

\- On est complètement aveugles Lanie, continua Castle, alors avec les gars on a décidé de ne rien laissé au hasard… d'où votre téléphone, la voiture garée plus loin et nos réunions secrètes.

Lanie restait silencieuse et attentive à ce que lui racontaient ses amis. Elle oscillait entre démesure, tant elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'action, et admiration.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris … vous vous retranchez ici et vous concoctez des plans ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et ensembles, acquiescèrent. Elle reprit :

\- Vous Castle, votre but c'est d'aller la voir tous les jours et de rester à son contact, c'est bien ça ?

Rick acquiesça à nouveau, dans un sourire enfantin.

\- Et vous les garçons ? … vous … jouez les supporters de Castle ?

Esposito et Ryan prirent instantanément une mine vexée.

\- Non Lanie, c'est pas ce qu'on fait … enfin si, on soutient notre pote, mais on la surveille aussi. Quand elle s'absente, on essaye de savoir où elle va, quand elle est au téléphone, on cherche à savoir avec qui … on fait ce genre de trucs… expliqua Javier.

\- En gros, vous l'espionnez quoi, trancha-t-elle

Le regard des deux hommes se croisa et dans un haussement d'épaule, Ryan lui répondit, un peu gauche:

\- euh… oui… c'est un peu ça… enfin, on fait ça pour son bien tu vois…

Lanie, l'esprit vif, mais bien consciente à présent de la situation, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Vous savez que votre plan ne va pas fonctionner n'est-ce pas ? leur dit-elle

Piqués au vif, les trois hommes la dévisagèrent, l'air soucieux.

\- Vous Castle, si vous voulez la séduire et la faire craquer, je pense que ça peut marcher. Mais vous les gars, on est à New York ici. Le calme ne va pas durer. Il y a des centaines de crimes qui se produisent tous les jours ici. Fatalement, un gros truc va vous tomber dessus et vous ne pourrez pas assurer sur ce terrain là.

Touchés, les hommes l'écoutèrent de façon presque révérencieuse.

\- Je vous ai dit que je voulais en être… à mon tour d'espionner.

\- Euh … Lanie, comment vous allez faire ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était à l'hôtel pour l'instant non ? ça ne peut pas durer et si elle pense pouvoir vous tenir à l'écart, elle ne va pas rentrer de sitôt chez vous. Alors elle va avoir besoin d'un toit. Je vais donc lui proposer de venir vivre chez moi. Je ne serais pas avec elle toute la journée, mais ça permettra aux garçons de veiller sur elle au poste, et moi, je garderai sur elle le reste du temps. Et en plus, on ne sait jamais, mais une bonne copine peut parfois tirer quelques vers du nez, même à une femme des plus secrètes.

Castle en resta coi. Et soudain, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Lanie … c'est une excellente idée !

\- Evidemment ! dit-elle naturellement, bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : demain je vais voir Kate, je rentre dans mon rôle de meilleure copine soucieuse de son bien-être et je l'entraîne dans mon piège. Vous Castle, vous continuez votre petit manège. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui dites à chaque fois, mais ça à l'air de fonctionner. Et vous les garçons, vous la garder à l'œil à chaque fois que vous en avez la possibilité.

Rick écoutait Lanie leur détailler leurs rôles à tenir. Il était émerveillé de la force qui irradiait de cette femme. Kate avait des amis précieux, sur qui elle pouvait compter, et ces derniers jours, il avait eu, si c'était nécessaire, qu'il était lui aussi considéré comme un ami pour eux.

Il lui offrait leur aide, leur soutien sans même savoir jusqu'où cette histoire les mènerait.

Il en était ému, et heureux.

Entendre Lanie se comporter en petit chef militaire, et Esposito et Ryan se ranger dans les rangs, lui redonner espoir.

Kate était un adversaire redoutable. Mais à eux quatre, ils pourraient, ils allaient parvenir à la faire se confesser quant à cette menace, et enfin, ils pourraient agir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ensembles.

\- Maintenant, j'ai faim et ces pizzas vont refroidir. On mange et on décide de ce qu'on fait demain, déclara Lanie, imposante et parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de meilleure amie.

Castle les regarda tour à tour. Puis leva sa bière pour porter un toast à l'attention de ses amis.

\- Merci à vous tous … je ne sais pas exactement ce que traverse Kate, mais vous voir ici, avec moi à chercher à la sauver d'on ne sait quel danger, ça me touche infiniment. Elle est forte c'est sur, mais cette inconnue dans l'équation, l'a déjà perturbé au point de chambouler sa vie… notre vie … elle a besoin de nous… j'ai besoin de vous, alors merci.

Il leur sourit et but une gorgée, partagée par chacun de ses amis.

\- Et maintenant Castle, commença Lanie d'un air malicieux, vous allez nous expliquer ce qui vous aviez dans le tête pour avoir fait construire une telle pièce …

Il les regarda, sourit et leur dit simplement :

\- A vrai dire … tout ce qu'un homme dont l'esprit déborde d'imagination, peut vouloir… surtout quand il partage sa vie avec une femme aussi séduisante et délicieuse que Kate …

* * *

Au poste, Kate se murait derrière la paperasse. En réalité, elle aurait pu rentrer depuis des heures, mais à quoi bon ? Elle rentrerait seule, sans Castle pour l'attendre, sans soirée à passer avec son mari, sans ses bras, sans son corps, ses baisers… sans ses sourires entendus quand il la surprenait le soir et qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, se tenant derrière elle pour lui susurrer son amour au creux de l'oreille … elle était en manque de son corps extenué après l'amour. En manque de son incapacité à garder ses mains dans ses poches …

L'ivresse des sens surdéveloppés lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, ou tout simplement quand il lui prenait la main.

Elle allait devenir folle et la torture n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Elle le savait, mais ne savait pas comment gérer ses sentiments.

« Ne pas céder, ne pas céder » …délicatement, elle se saisit de l'anneau autours de son cou, ferma les yeux et se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces que Rick finisse par comprendre.

Ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était que sa prière reste vaine. Elle le regrettait et l'espérait en même temps.

« Kate, tu te perds… » pensa-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Un nouveau chapitre, merci encore pour vos réactions, je les attends avec impatience à chaque fois ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Kate se leva tel un robot. Depuis plusieurs jours, ces instants de solitude forcés l'anéantissaient. Elle perdait l'appétit, le sommeil la fuyait, le stress grandissait.

L'angoisse était devenue son quotidien.

Elle avait beau tout tenter pour bloquer ses pensées, un rien l'a ramené à la réalité.

Les mains larges du réceptionniste qu'elle comparait à celles de Castle, le café infâme qu'on servait à l'hôtel, lui rappelait le doux breuvage que son mari lui apportait tous les matins, jusqu'à son shampooing qui avait tant fait d'effet à Rick … il l'obsédait et ça ne l'aidait pas.

Et dire qu'il allait repasser encore ce matin …

Hier soir, elle avait vu Lanie discuter brièvement avec les trois hommes. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que quelque chose se passait et qu'elle aurait certainement de nouvelles vagues de tourments à dissiper aujourd'hui. Et la fatigue se jouait d'elle.

Et la suite n'allait pas non plus être de tout repos : elle n'avait toujours pas affronté son père, ni Martha et Alexis.

Epuisée avant même d'avoir commençé sa journée, elle maudit intérieurement ses ennemis invisibles.

« Reste déterminée, garder mes distances, ne pas céder, ne pas céder ».

Récitant son tout nouveau leitmotiv, elle gara sa voiture, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, en sortit, salua ses hommes déjà présents, s'installa à son bureau.

Un robot. Machinale, absente, vidée. En mode automatique, mais absolument déterminée.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait anticipée. Elle allait jouait la première carte, prendre la main sans attendre que quelqu'un débarque dans son bureau. Elle allait les prendre de court.

Elle alluma son ordinateur, prit connaissance de son courrier et du rapport d'activité de la nuit, elle se leva et d'un pas décidé, s'en alla en direction de la morgue quelques étages plus bas.

Lanie était rentrée dans l'équation, elle n'allait pas lui laisser le temps d'endosser son personnage.

Comme prévu, elle était seule dans la pièce froide et fortement éclairée.

Lanie fut surprise de la voir là, d'autant que depuis plus d'une semaine, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels.

« ah ça c'était pas prévu… » pensa-t-elle.

\- Hey Lanie … tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder, demanda Kate, la voix douce mais ferme.

\- Tiens … Kate ! … je pensais que tu as changé de numéro de téléphone en plus d'avoir déménagé ?

\- Lanie .. souffla Beckett … la conversation promettait d'être épique.

\- Désolée ma chérie, c'est sorti tout seul … pour toi j'ai tout mon temps … dis-moi, comment ça va ?

Troublée par le coup bas, puis par le contraste de la douceur de sa voix, Kate ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Bien … je vais bien …

\- Hum … à d'autres Kate… tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant ici. Je suis au courant pour Castle, les garçons n'ont pas su m'expliquer mais je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien.

« Les garçons n'ont pas pu m'expliquer » ? se pouvait-il qu'il l'est tenu à l'écart ? Certes, elle n'était restée que quelques minutes avec eux hier, mais pour le coup, elle n'était plus sûr de rien.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- Non .. et entre nous, je ne crois pas qu'ils comprennent quelque chose à tout ça … Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'a fait Castle pour que tu en arrives là ? « Lanie, ma fille, tu es géniale .. » se félicita-t-elle mentalement

Kate était complètement perdue. S'était-elle trompée ? Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Elle était fatiguée bien sûr, mais de là à se méprendre à ce point ? Les gars ne savaient rien ? Lanie pensait que leur séparation était due à des raisons aussi banales ?

\- Ecoute… non Castle n'a rien fait… c'est plus compliqué… c'est autre chose …

\- Ok ma chérie… ne m'en dis pas plus … je vois bien que tu es mal et que ça te demande beaucoup d'énergie de me parler. Alors je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire ce qui se passe, tu me devras des explications plus tard.

« De mieux en mieux, je suis vraiment une garce… plonge Kate, allez … »

Beckett, dépassée par la tournure des événements, se posait mille questions.

\- Lanie, pour l'instant je …

\- Kate… je suis ton amie… Castle aussi est mon ami, mais la solidarité entre filles est plus importante là. Tu vis où ? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule

\- J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel, j'avais besoin d'être seule… répondit Kate

\- Et la solitude te réussit, ça se voit bien … lui dit la légiste, en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Tu as une tête affreuse ma belle …

\- Merci Lanie … murmura Beckett

\- Viens dormir à la maison … tu ne seras pas seule au moins…

\- Non… je …

\- Ecoute, je te promets de ne pas te harceler. Je vois ta tête, je me doute que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment. Tu viens à la maison, tu poses tes bagages, et tu te reprends. Je ne te poserai aucune question, tu as ma promesse.

\- Je ne sais pas Lanie … commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux

\- Hey ma chérie, franchement, dormir à l'hôtel ce n'est pas sain. Ca ne te réussit pas. Et je t'assure que si tu continues à t'oublier comme ça, même Castle ne posera plus jamais les yeux sur toi...

A l'évocation de son mari, Kate releva son visage à sa hauteur. Elle s'en voulait d'être autant choquée par sa dernière remarque. Evidemment, si Rick ne s'intéressait plus à elle, cela lui faciliterait la tâche, mais dans un même temps, l'idée même de ne plus plaire à son mari, la meurtrissait.

\- Kate, je ne te laisse pas le choix … c'est mon rôle d'amie que d'être là pour toi.

\- J'ai ta promesse Lanie ? pas de question ?

\- Aucune … tu me parleras si tu en ressens le besoin, mais je ne te demanderai rien, je te promets.

Quitter cet hôtel était tentant, retrouver un tant soit peu de confort et de compagnie, ne plus avoir à affronter le regard du réceptionniste, dans lequel elle lisait de la pitié … ce sombre crétin qui pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre femme sans famille, sans attache.

Retourner à un semblant de vie ?

\- Tiens, prends la clé. J'en ai toujours un double ici, lui dit Lanie, en lui déposant la clé dans la main, sans lui laisser le temps de vraiment lui donner sa réponse.

Kate regarda sa main … la petite clé brillait au centre de sa paume.

\- Ok … je repasserai à l'hôtel pour prendre mes affaires, et je te rejoins chez toi.

\- Bien… tu as pris la bonne décision. Je vais te requinquer tu vas voir, sourit la jeune métisse.

\- Je peux te demander un autre service Lanie ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi …

\- J'ai besoin de passer chez moi … au loft … pour refaire une valise … tu pourras venir avec moi ?

\- Bien entendu … on ira ce soir si tu veux…

\- Merci … je vais … je vais remonter maintenant … merci pour tout Lanie...

\- Fais attention à toi Kate …

Sur ces dernières paroles de réconfort, Kate remonta à son bureau en oubliant la raison de sa venue … et sans percevoir le large sourire que Lanie affichait sur son visage.

* * *

Une fois au bon étage, Kate aperçut immédiatement Rick assis à l'attendre. Elle salua Esposito et Ryan au loin, et épousa l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

\- Tu as mon café ? demanda-t-elle simplement

\- Ton café et mon cœur en supplément … il commençait fort.

Sans répondre, elle le contourna pour s'installer sur son fauteuil.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- Avec tout le plaisir qu'il est possible de vivre avec toi …

\- Rick … souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'épuisement nerveux … tu dois arrêter ça…

\- Tu me le dis, mais tu ne le veux pas vraiment, lui dit-il dans un sourire doux et sincère.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais …

\- Ce que je fais… ou ce que je te fais ? …

Elle ne répondit pas. « Ne pas céder, ne pas céder ». Lui céder. « Ne regarde pas ses mains, ni ses yeux, n'imagine pas, ne le respire pas, ne le ressens pas… »

\- J'ai du travail Castle… et toi un roman à écrire alors …

\- Alors je vais écrire … et mon histoire va être époustouflante, pleine d'émotion, d'amour, et de passion. C'est l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire. Elle te plaira.

\- Rick … merci encore pour le café. Est-ce que tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi s'il te plait ?

Elle espérait avoir adopté un ton sans appel. Elle y croyait. « Ne le regarde pas »…puis un sourire naquit sur le visage de Castle.

\- Mme Castle … votre beauté n'a d'égale que votre fermeté… et dieu que vous êtes belle …

Sur ce, il la quitta, partit du poste en saluant les gars d'un signe de main.

* * *

\- Comment ça s'est passé Lanie ? demanda impatiemment Castle

Leur plan nécessité la discrétion. Tout au long de la matinée, le mot d'ordre avait été de ne pas communiquer ensemble.

Si bien que les quelques heures qui les séparaient de leur rencontre fortuite, avaient été on ne peut plus pesantes.

\- Castle, vous allez me devoir infiniment plus que vous ne pourrez m'offrir, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, un air supérieur.

\- Ca a marché ? elle vient vivre chez vous ?

\- Je l'ai embobiné, je ne me savais pas aussi bonne menteuse et manipulatrice … je crois qu'elle n'a rien compris à la manœuvre …

\- Vous êtes machiavélique, lui dit-il dans un sourire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler

\- Et très fière de l'être ... et même plus que ça… elle m'a mangé dans la main. Kate doit vraiment compter pour moi pour que j'envoie valser mes principes, mais franchement, je sais que je suis dans le vrai, et je n'éprouve ab-so-lu-ment aucun scrupule à lui avoir menti, continua-t-elle

Rick était au bord de l'euphorie. Leur plan fonctionnait pour l'instant, et il savait que Kate ne serait plus seule. Il en était rassuré, heureux et ce sentiment le comblait.

Son inquiétude prenait de l'ampleur de jour en jour, méprisant ceux qui détruisaient son bonheur, et détestant voir sa femme si triste et affaiblie physiquement et moralement.

Chaque visite lui crevait le cœur, il l'aimait comme un fou, mais se jouer d'elle avait un prix. En l'occurrence, celui de la faire souffrir en lui refusant cet éloignement qu'elle semblait si déterminée à installer entre eux.

\- J'y pense… elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner chez vous pour récupérer quelques affaires ce soir.

\- Oh … oui évidemment …

\- Castle, ça fait parti du plan ok ? s'inquiéta Lanie, devant la mine déconfite de l'écrivain.

\- Oui, oui je sais … c'est juste que tant que ses affaires sont à la maison, il reste un peu d'elle…

\- Je sais Rick… ce n'est qu'une question de temps, on va trouver et on va vous la ramener.

\- Nous la ramener, lui répondit-il en souriant tristement.

\- Vous serez chez vous quand on passera ?

\- Kate ne m'en a pas parlé quand je suis passé tout à l'heure. Alors j'imagine que si je n'y suis pas, elle pourrait se douter de quelque chose… je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je suis en train d'écrire.

Lanie réfléchit un instant.

\- Attendez de voir si elle vous appelle ou pas. Si elle le fait, vous faites ce qu'elle vous demande. Si elle ne vous prévient pas, rester chez vous. On avisera. Et surtout, vous n'oublierez pas d'être surpris de nous voir.

Décidément, ce petit bout de femme était en passe de devenir un vrai stratège. Un étrange sentiment de fierté et de culpabilité à l'égard de Kate se faufila dans son esprit.

Mais il devait être fort. Pour eux. Pour leur avenir et pour la famille qu'il voulait fonder avec elle.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles des garçons ? demanda Lanie, en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non, pas encore … mais on suit le plan, s'ils n'ont rien de nouveau, on ne se contacte pas.

\- Bien … dans ce cas, j'y retourne. N'oubliez pas pour ce soir … et gardez la tête froide surtout … elle va revenir Castle, c'est une question de temps.

Avoir une Lanie être si confiante, si motivée, allait être un avantage certain.

Et il se fit la promesse de remercier ses amis comme il se doit, lorsque tout cela serait derrière eux.

Seul dans son bureau, il contempla le cadre les représentant Kate et lui, le jour de leur mariage. Elle semblait si heureuse, si épanouie, si libérée… que restait-il de sa Kate désormais ? de la femme qu'il désirait tant … de celle qui aimait tant s'abandonner dans ses bras … elle lui manquait … terriblement. Il la voulait, il voulait goûter à nouveau sa peau, ses lèvres, la sentir frémir sous ses caresses… il voulait retrouver sa femme … il voulait se retrouver lui-même … émotionnellement, cela devenait très difficile de ne pas la toucher… physiquement, cela devenait une torture …

\- Kate, j'ai besoin de toi … murmura-t-il pour lui-même …

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et étouffa un sanglot.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait dix jours désormais que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

Dix jours que Kate était partie. Autant de nuits à se languir de son corps.

Le manque d'elle se faisait cruellement sentir, sa présence, leurs conversations. Il devenait fou de désespoir comme il était fou d'amour.

Fou de rage contre le sort qui s'acharnait sur eux, fou d'impatience d'attendre que sa femme lui revienne.

Leurs amis le soutenaient, mais contre ça, ils ne pouvaient rien. Laniel était partie depuis un peu de 2h, et même si les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes, il redoutait le moment où il devrait constater l'absence des vêtements de Kate à leurs places habituelles.

Comme si le fait qu'elle prenne davantage d'affaires, entérinait son départ du loft.

Il l'espérait momentané, mais le maudissait par sa nature insensée.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta à la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Le visage de Kate, souriant, belle, heureuse, apparut sur son écran, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il décrocha :

\- Mme Castle ? est-ce que je vous manque ?

Le ton charmeur qu'il utilisait déstabilisait Kate. Elle effaça un sourire furtif de son visage, avant de parler.

\- Hey Rick… je voulais juste te prévenir … je vais passer au loft ce soir … pour prendre des affaires… cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

Elle s'était forcée à parler sans le laisser l'interrompre. Il le fallait, elle devait rester hors de l'eau, ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de prendre le dessus.

Elle l'entendit souffler légèrement, elle le savait blessé à nouveau, elle s'éloignait de lui physiquement et prendre ses affaires, c'était en quelques sortes dégrader encore un peu plus leur situation de couple.

\- Non … tu peux venir … tu es chez toi Kate …

Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure qu'elle sentait résigné, un vrai contraste avec la façon dont il l'avait accueillit en répondant… « Tu souffres… oh Rick… pardonne moi… »

\- Merci … Lanie sera avec moi… je vais m'installer chez elle pour quelques temps… poursuivit-elle

Il restait silencieux, quand ils avaient commencé leur manigance, il avait bien conscience que ce serait difficile… et notamment difficile de lui mentir. Il était à la fois rassuré qu'elle confirme qu'elle serait effectivement chez Laniel, mais également peiné qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de sa décision de le quitter.

\- Kate … son nom ne fut qu'un murmure … je t'en prie … il craquait devant elle pour la première fois …

\- Rick, s'il te plait … ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles… « ne pas céder, ne pas céder »

\- Je crois qu'elles ne pourraient pas être plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont… tu me manques … j'ai besoin de nous … Kate je ne vais pas y arriver…

Ce n'était plus qu'une plainte … un dernier effort de persuasion … Kate eut mal. Entendre son mari se morfondre à ce point, la faisait presque se haïr. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé entendre Rick la supplier ainsi. Surtout jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il doive la supplier de l'aimer encore.

\- Rick … je t'en prie… arrête… « je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

Kate ne pouvait plus supporter de savoir son mari dans cet état. C'en était trop. « Ne pas céder, ne pas céder … tu parles !… comment je dois faire ? »

\- S'il te plait … accorde moi 1h ce soir … je te préviendrais quand je serais partie… ce sera plus simple si tu n'es pas là… « pardonne moi … Rick… je ne pourrais pas te voir comme ça… je n'aurais pas la force »

Castle semblait avoir éloigné le combiné, le son était étouffé, son souffle plus lointain. Elle crut entendre un gémissement, un râle quasiment inaudible et elle comprit qu'il pleurait.

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour fuir tant qu'elle se croyait capable de la faire :

\- Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie … au revoir Rick.

Elle raccrocha sans plus attendre, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée et un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer son mari ? Jusqu'où pouvaient-ils descendre dans cet enfer ? Et surtout … Quelles seraient les conséquences pour eux, s'ils parvenaient un jour à se retrouver ?

Toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes, toute cette haine à l'encontre du monde entier … elle avait déjà ressenti cette douleur … après la mort de sa mère, elle avait vécu l'enfer. Jusqu'à Castle.

D'abord ses livres, puis son partenariat, puis son amitié et enfin son amour… elle avait survécu grâce à lui. Elle n'aurait pu le définir autrement.

Il était devenu son compagnon de route bien avant d'être son compagnon de cœur. Et même sans parler de ses sentiments amoureux pour lui, elle le respectait trop pour le faire souffrir à ce point. Comment pouvait-elle se regarder dans un miroir en sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle espérait, qu'elle ressentait, cet homme là saignait à cœur ouvert ?

D'une main tremblante, elle essuya une larme, déglutit, une autre larme … puis elle craqua à son tour. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans la tristesse, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps… les yeux embués, elle porta ses mains à son visage pour fondre et s'abandonner à sa douleur.

Le désespoir prenant la place de la détermination. Et même cela, elle n'était pas libre de le faire correctement. Elle aurait voulu hurler, crier sa rage, son malheur, sa tristesse… et dans le même temps, hurler son amour, son manque, son besoin de Rick…

Mais elle était au poste, et pleurer silencieusement était bien la seule faiblesse qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

* * *

Prenant appui sur l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de repos, le cœur plein de compassion, Esposito regardait son amie et se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que ces deux-là se retrouvent au plus vite.

* * *

Tapi derrière son bureau, Rick tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait senti la fermeté de la voix de Kate qui s'efforçait de continuer à avancer sur son propre chemin.

Il ferma les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, il pensa abandonner. Malgré toutes les belles paroles, tout les encouragements, tout le soutien … malgré sa détermination, sa volonté et ses envies … malgré les promesses, les joies et les plaisirs.

Il autorisa le doute à s'insinuer dans son esprit un instant. Juste un instant. Le laisser prendre place, le laisser tout détruire. Il imagina sa vie sans Kate. Il imagina les enfants qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Ses baisers qu'ils ne partageraient plus. Ses mains qui ne viendront plus jamais se jouer de son corps. Plus d'étoiles dans ses yeux après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Plus rien. Le vide. L'absence. Pour toujours. Always.

Juste un instant.

Castle ouvrit les yeux. Always … c'était un serment d'avenir, pas de passé. Un instant, c'est tout ce qu'il accorderait au doute. Et cet instant avait prit fin.

Si fort que soit la douleur, l'amour remporterait toujours la donne.

Pendant deux mois, Kate avait gardé espoir. Il avait disparu et elle était restée cette femme déterminée. Elle n'avait aucun indice, pas même la certitude qu'il était encore en vie, et pourtant, elle l'avait cherché.

Lui savait où elle en était. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il savait que son désir n'était pas fuir, mais plutôt de vivre leur vie.

La seule chose qu'il ignorait, était ce qui lui faisait peur. Et ça, ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de se battre pour elle.

* * *

Le soir venu, Esposito et Ryan s'installèrent en face de lui. Au-delà de la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient, cela devenait une habitude rassurante pour Rick.

Ses amis étaient là, il savait qu'ils feraient leur possible pour faire exploser cette bulle de noirceur qui les entourer. Castle avait leur soutien, Kate pouvait compter sur Lanie.

Pour l'instant, c'était sa seule consolation.

\- tu sais ce qu'elle a prit ?

La question de Ryan semblait n'avoir aucun sens, les deux hommes le regardèrent, dubitatifs.

\- ben quoi ? se défendit-il, si elle a prit plusieurs valises, alors elle compte partir longtemps, si elle n'a prit que quelques fringues, alors c'est plutôt encourageant…

\- les valises … répondit tristement Castle.

Esposito prit la mesure de la réponse, et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

\- Hey… je l'ai vu tout à l'heure … elle était dévastée … elle pleurait … Kate ne pleure jamais, enfin pas facilement quoi … crois moi mon frère, elle fait pas ça de gaité de cœur.

\- Je sais … je sais … murmura-t-il, mais elle est partie … et elle semble si inaccessible …

Ryan baissa les yeux, il ressentait la douleur de son ami, et pria intérieurement de ne jamais vivre pareil tourment.

\- Elle ne sort quasiment jamais du bureau … à part pour aller en réunion ou pour des rendez-vous avec les grands pontes… tu crois qu'elle est en contact avec Loksat ? … je veux dire… elle n'agit pas spécialement bizarrement. Ca se voit qu'elle est malheureuse sans toi mais à part ça, elle bosse normalement, elle s'absente pas subitement, pas d'appel suspect … franchement, je me demande si on ne fait pas fausse route…

\- Alors quoi Ryan ? elle m'aurait quitté parce qu'elle ne m'aime plus ? demanda froidement Castle

\- Non ! je n'ai pas dit ça … je me demande simplement si on n'a pas tort de penser qu'on est surveillé. Peut-être que c'est autre chose.

Esposito réfléchit aux paroles de son collègue.

\- Si c'est pas Loksat, alors pourquoi elle serait partie ?

\- C'est Loksat… je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est Loksat, trancha Castle.

Ryan se résigna :

\- D'accord … de toute façon, je ne vois aucune autre raison pour qu'elle vous quitte. On devrait se concentrer sur le début de cette histoire. Castle, avant qu'elle ne décide de partir, elle n'a rien dit ou fait qui vous a paru étrange ?

\- On a fait l'amour … on est rentré et on a fait l'amour … et franchement, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu me faire penser qu'elle voulait partir.

Les deux hommes accusèrent le poids des révélations intimes de Castle.

\- Elle m'a serré fort contre elle, elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout … j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ce qu'on venait de traverser…

Castle se perdit dans se souvenirs. Kate avait été sensuelle, douce, ses caresses se voulaient intimes, ses baisers presque désespérés. La force de son étreinte et son corps collé au sien, l'avait bouleversé comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui transmettait son amour.

Non, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Il n'y avait que la femme qu'il avait aimée pour la première fois, un soir de pluie.

\- Les gars … Kate ne m'aurait pas quitté juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun regardait ses mains, ses pieds, partout ailleurs sauf dans les yeux des autres. Ce n'était pas du à une gêne, mais plutôt à l'un de ces moments où le poids des mots devaient se graver dans les esprits.

\- Lanie passe la soirée avec elle. On en saura peut-être plus demain, leur dit Castle soudainement, d'une voix lasse.

\- Castle, commença Esposito, c'est dur mais ça va bien se finir, c'est obligé … elle t'aime, et …

\- Si elle ne revenait jamais ? … le coupa-t-il … je veux dire, je ne veux pas l'envisager, mais si jamais c'était bien plus grave qu'on ne le pense ? je ne m'en remettrais pas, je ne tiendrais jamais …

\- Hey Castle !

La voix ferme d'Esposito résonna dans la pièce.

\- Elle va revenir. Et je vais te dire pourquoi : on va trouver ce qui se passe, on va lui faire comprendre que sans toi, sans nous, elle n'y arrivera pas et toi, tu vas faire ce que tu as fait i ans. Tu vas prendre son cœur en otage et ne pas lui laisser le choix. Tu te pointes devant elle et tu l'embrasses. Fin de l'histoire.

Castle écouta son ami attentivement, et nota sa détermination.

\- En fait… c'est elle qui a débarqué chez moi pour m'embrasser… sauf que mon cœur était déjà en otage depuis longtemps … dit-il dans un faible sourire … mais merci Javier… ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça.

Ryan, ému et motivé, sourit à son tour, avant de s'adresser à ses amis :

\- Vous vous aimez tous les deux, c'est toi l'écrivain, mais avec Lanie, on va t'aider à écrire une belle fin… et toi, mon frère, dit-il en se tournant vers son collègue, un très large sourire aux lèvres, tu me dois 50 billets ! …

\- Quoi ? dans tes rêves Ryan… lui répondit Esposito, l'air choqué, ne comprenant pas où Kevin voulait en venir.

Affichant un très grand sentiment de fierté mêlé au sérieux et une joie apparente, il déclara :

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas !


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires et conseils. Désolée pour les quelques fautes et sauts de ligne manquants, j'essayerai d'y faire attention pour la suite.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais écrire, mais je prends du plaisir pour l'instant alors ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis une semaine, Kate avait posé ses valises chez Lanie. Elle prenait ses marques, sans vraiment s'en satisfaire, mais loin de regretter son hôtel. Les deux femmes cohabitaient dans le plus grand respect l'une pour l'autre : Lanie avait tenu sa promesse, pas de question et Kate tâchait de répondre présente, sans s'enfermer sur elle-même, ni agir tel un zombie.

Elle pensait à Rick bien sûr, tous les jours, tous les soirs, toutes les nuits.

Chaque matin, il lui apportait son café, lui souriait, la frôlait quand l'occasion se présentait.

Elle tentait à chaque fois de se maîtriser.

Chaque matin, il la charmait, glissait des mots doux, la regardait intensément.

Elle se souvenait de ses pleurs, sans jamais lui en parler. Elle caressait son alliance discrètement dès qu'elle se savait à l'abri des regards… comme si ce geste pouvait lui apporter le réconfort et la force nécessaire pour poursuivre sa voie.

Au fond d'elle, elle doutait, mais pour rien au monde elle ne renoncerait. Protéger Castle était son seul objectif.

Ce matin, elle allait à nouveau affronter le regard, le sourire l'attention de son mari.

Et ce matin encore, elle allait devoir être distante avec lui, ne rien laisser paraître.

C'était devenu son quotidien. S'installer avec Lanie avait permis de rompre sa solitude, elle savait son amie prête à l'écouter, l'épauler au besoin.

Elle se motiva intérieurement pour cette journée, une tasse de café à la main, sans y prendre garde, elle sourit en imaginant Castle.

\- Hey ma chérie, tu rêvasses ?

Lanie l'avait surprise, et son sourire ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas ? …

Kate la regarda, faussement agacée, jouant si mal son rôle que la légiste la reprit immédiatement :

\- Je ne te pose pas de question, je constate simplement que tu tiens du café et que tu souris. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas faire le lien.

\- Ok … oui je pensais à lui, se confessa Kate.

\- Il te manque ? lui demanda doucement Lanie

Beckett baissa les yeux, et tenta de s'endurcir.

\- Je le vois tous les jours… il n'a pas le temps de me manquer.

\- Entre le voir tous les jours pendant quoi ? 10 minutes ? et vivre avec lui, il y a une sacré différence ma belle…

« si seulement tu savais à quel point j'en souffre… » pensa-t-elle

\- Lanie, j'ai pris une décision, il ne l'accepte pas. Je sais qu'il a mal mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien y faire.

Son amie l'étudia, elle la connaissait bien et mais ce qu'elle lut en elle la peina.

\- Ecoute … je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais dis-moi juste une chose : est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Kate serra les dents, ferma les yeux un instant, et dans un murmure, s'avoua vaincu :

\- Oui …je l'aime... ce n'est pas ça ...

« Première victoire pour Lanie » … elle la jaugea, sans laisser paraître sa satisfaction. « Le tout pour le tout, go… »

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour te te jeter dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour toute la journée ?

Kate resta interdite devant la dernière remarque de Lanie. Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson à l'évocation de son intimité avec lui. Oui elle le désirait, elle en avait mal tellement elle l voulait. Inconsciemment, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en pensant aux supplices qu'elle aimerait administrer à son époux. Lui faire l'amour, oh oui … l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et user son corps jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Voilà ce qu'elle se refusait de faire.

\- Eh oh ? tu es où là ? demanda Lanie

Se reprenant, Kate se força à lui répondre :

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas…

Sans plus attendre, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle posa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et prit la fuite. Décidé à ne pas trop s'attarder sur ses sentiments.

\- Je dois y aller, je dois être au poste de bonne heure. A ce soir Lanie.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer tôt ce soir, j'ai du boulot en retard et si je ne finis pas cette paperasse rapidement, je vais finir enterrée dessous.

« Ou alors je vais donner rendez-vous aux Expendables pour les informer que tu es une fieffée menteuse »

\- Ok alors peut-être à plus tard, sourit tristement Kate.

\- Hey ... la rappela doucement Lanie, tu le désires cet homme, tu ne peux pas le cacher, tu ne pouvais déjà pas me le cacher à l'époque, alors maintenant que je t'ai vu amoureuse, et à moitié décoiffée et essoufflée en sortant des vestiaires du poste, tu ne pourras pas me faire croire que tu choisis de tirer un trait sur lui...

Kate ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était forgée sa carapace et fuyait.

\- A plus tard Lanie, répéta-t-elle en partant.

* * *

\- Les garçons, vous vous foutez de moi ? s'énerva Lanie en s'approchant d'Esposito et de Ryan.

Interloqués, les deux hommes s'interrogèrent du regard sans comprendre l'objet de la colère de la légiste.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir, c'est urgent, prévenez Castle, continua-t-elle à voix basse… vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous rendre plus vite mon rapport si vous me faites ce genre de blague ? reprit-elle plus fort, en tenant à bout de main une tête de mannequin en plastique.

Ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour remettre les mots dans l'ordre et comprendre.

« Lanie, tu es géniale... et diablement sexy quand tu joues les agents secrets », Esposito arborait un sourire qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- C'était une petite blague, on voulait rigoler c'est tout … c'est promis, on ne recommencera pas, conclut-il, un clin d'œil discret pour acter leur rendez-vous du soir.

\- Si tu recommences Javier, tu le regretteras ! lança-t-elle le regard pleins de sous-entendus.

Elle leur tourna le dos, sa mission accomplie, sous l'œil médusée, mais néanmoins naïf de Kate qui avait assisté de loin à la scène.

* * *

Castle prenait les choses à cœur, hors de question de laisser quoique ce soi au hasard. Un grand panneau blanc trônait au milieu du QG. Au milieu un simple mot : LOKSAT, des flèches en tout sens, des questions pour l'instant sans réponse, une photo de Kate, superbe et souriante, et dans un coin, des initiales et un mot d'ordre « RC/KB Always ».

A chaque rencontre, ils s'efforçaient de rajouter quelque chose à l'équation, même une infime hypothèse, même un simple « Pourquoi ».

Personne n'en parlait jamais, mais finir une de leur session secrète sans porter la moindre inscription à ce tableau, était hors de question.

Cela faisait parti de ces petits rituels dans lesquels chacun trouvait la force de continuer, malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le « RC/KB Always » avait été écrit respectueusement dès le premier soir.

Rick se remémorait les centaines de fois où il avait partagé ce petit mot avec sa femme. Il aimait ce lien impalpable, mystique qui le rapprochait de Kate.

Tant de signification dans ce simple mot, tant de promesses, d'amour.

Bien avant de devenir son amant, prononcer ce mot avait le don de les figer dans le temps. Elle le regardait, lui souriait et répondait à l'identique.

Ce soir, Lanie avait des choses à leur dire. Il craignait de l'entendre et mourrait d'envie de savoir.

Sa vie se résumer à attendre, espérer et interpréter.

L'attente était moins difficile à vivre depuis qu'il savait Kate chez Lanie.

L'espoir, il s'y accrochait. Comme un condamné à mort à son appel.

Le plus dur était l'interprétation. Il voyait bien que Beckett s'efforçait de se tenir à l'écart. De le tenir à l'écart. Mais la raison qui l'y poussait, lui échappait encore.

* * *

Quand les gars accompagnés de Lanie arrivèrent, chacun prit place autours du bar, avant que Castle ne referme la porte derrière eux.

Sans plus attendre, Castle interrogea silencieusement Lanie.

\- Je commence par la bonne nouvelle, je vois bien que tu en as besoin.

Ils étaient passés naturellement au tutoiement quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Castle avait exposé ses doutes et raconté son effondrement au téléphone à Lanie.

\- Elle t'aime, elle me l'a dit. Je sais que c'est pas un scoop, mais au moins tu peux être rassuré encore une fois par rapport à ça.

Rick accusa cette annonce comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa. Oui ce n'était rien, et de plus, il le savait, mais savoir que Kate avait avoué ses sentiments, c'était un véritable bonheur pour lui.

\- C'est pas tout. Comme elle commençait à se dévoiler, j'en ai profité pour m'engouffrer dans la faille. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne rentrer pas, et tu peux me croire, j'ai utilisé des mots bien choisis pour lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec toi dans un lit ... ou ailleurs au choix !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? bouillonna d'impatience Castle.

Lanie se réajusta sur son siège et prit un air faussement fière d'elle :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas...

Rick s'arrêta de respirer. Que disait-elle ? C'est ça qui devait le rassurer ?

\- Pas de panique Joli Cœur, elle disait non, mais son corps criait oh oui…le genre de "oui" qui se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

« Respire, respire… »

\- Je connais ça chez elle … dit-il l'air attendri et rêveur.

\- Crois-moi, elle crève d'envie de te sauter dessus et quand elle va te revenir, à mon avis, il va te falloir des litres de jus de fruits pour récupérer et retrouver des forces... qu'elle s'empressera de te faire perdre à nouveau !

« Ne réagis pas …pas physiquement surtout ! »

\- Doucement Lanie, il va nous faire une syncope si tu lui parles comme ça, plaisanta Esposito.

\- Autre chose, et tu peux respirer Castle y'a rien de sexuel dans ce que je vais dire, j'ai rien noté de bizarre, pas d'appel, pas d'absence, pas de trucs étranges qu'elle recevrait au courrier… je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sous surveillance constante, ou alors ils se manifestent pas à elle.

Rick pour la seconde fois pria intérieurement pour le salut de son âme …

Ryan enregistra les informations importantes de Lanie.

\- Au poste c'est pareil, toujours rien de probant… elle … travaille. Rien de plus, pas de visiteur inconnu, rien … et d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'on devrait demander du renfort…

\- A quoi tu penses ? l'interrogea Esposito

\- A Tori… elle est mieux placée que nous pour intercepter une conversation, ou elle serait un sacré joker pour savoir où elle est quand on ne peut pas la suivre…

Chacun prit l'idée de Ryan en considération.

Castle se posta devant le panneau, en face de la photo de Kate, la fixant imperturbable.

\- On ne peut pas l'impliquer là dedans…

\- Pourquoi ? réagirent instantanément Esposito et Ryan, en se regardant, surpris d'avoir eu la même réaction.

Esposito reprit :

\- Tori pourra nous dire si elle détecte des mouchards, peut-être même qu'elle pourra fouiller dans le téléphone de Beckett pour voir s'il y a des messages suspects ou des appels … elle pourrait …

\- Etre impliquée… coupa Castle

\- Quoi ? et cette fois, ce fut ses 3 amis qui parlèrent en même temps.

\- On ne sait rien de Loksat. Sauf que c'est puissant et que ça a un pouvoir suffisant pour se permettre de commettre des meurtres et de pourrir la vie d'un couple heureux et très amoureux … On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça. On ne sait pas jusqu'où ils sont infiltrés. J'aime beaucoup Tori, mais que sait-on d'elle au fond ? Et quand bien même, et c'est ce que je crois, elle serait complètement innocente et étrangère à tout ça, elle manipule l'outil informatique toute la journée. Si Kate est surveillée, c'est d'abord là qu'est notre première menace. Les téléphones, les micros, nos logiciels qui sait ? Et si on demande à Tori de décortiquer les mails ou les messages de Kate, combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu'une de leurs alarmes les alerte sur ce qu'on fait ?

Tous le regardèrent en silence, prenant la mesure de ses paroles.

\- On ne peut pas lui demander son aide, trancha-t-il, on n'est suffisamment sûr de rien pour faire rentrer une autre personne dans notre groupe.

Il avait conclu sur un air sérieux et presque dramatique.

\- Il a raison… commença Lanie. En plus, même si elle n'a rien à voir avec Loksat, on lui ferait prendre trop de risques. On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? on attend encore et on voit ce qui se passe ? demanda Ryan

\- On n'a pas le choix … répondit Castle, perdu dans la contemplation de sa femme.

Une image glacée qui contrastait tellement avec la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

Au fait, Jenny a prévu des trucs pour toi Castle … j'ai du lui raconter qu'on passait nos soirées à te tenir compagnie Espo et moi… d'ailleurs je lui ai dit que j'avais gagné 20 dollars au poker, alors si vous voulez qu'elle ne se pose pas de question, les gars il faudra allonger les billets…

\- Non mais je rêve, rétorqua Esposito, tu m'as déjà extorqué 50 billets l'autre jour, et là tu veux encore me ruiner ? non mais tu crois que la détresse de Castle va te permettre de t'enrichir, faux frère ?

Prenant un air mi outré, mi résigné, Ryan se dirigea vers la porte en marmonnant :

\- Quand je pense que Jenny a passé du temps pour vous concocter des petits plats, vraiment Castle, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez aussi peu de gratitude … dit-il, leur jetant un dernier regard… oh c'est bon, je plaisantais ! vraiment …

Il appuya sur le lourd levier qui servait de poignée à l'intérieure, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ryan se stoppa net. Déglutit faiblement et lança d'une voix étranglée et apeurée :

\- Euh … les gars … là on a un problème …


	9. Chapter 9

Un nouveau chapitre ... et comme vous m'avez tous "spoilé" la suite lol, je prolonge un peu le plaisir ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma petite histoire ;-)

Caskett à fond les gamelles ! lol

* * *

Il se faisait déjà tard, et Kate se sentait fatiguée. Elle accumulait le manque de sommeil et son corps commençait à peiner.

L'appartement de Lanie n'était pas aussi confortable que le loft, mais elle y trouvait le minimum pour faire face. Son amie la soutenait, jusque là, elle avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas lui poser de questions, et jusque là, cela lui convenait.

Mais ce matin, Lanie était redevenue Lanie. Même si elle s'attendait à ce que son amie la questionne à un moment donné, elle ne s'attendait pas à être passée au crible ce matin.

Elle aimait Lanie, c'était une amie fidèle, et toujours prompte à l'écouter et à la conseiller. Elle avait eu un impact majeur sur le long chemin qui l'avait conduite à admettre ses sentiments.

Et l'entendre lui décrire aussi bien ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle, l'avait déstabilisé.

Oui elle désirait Castle, elle voulait tout avec lui, son corps n'en pouvait plus de subir la frustration et la privation. Son mari faisait naître des sensations qu'elle n'avait jusque là lu quand dans les livres. Ses livres.

Le retrouver et se jeter dans ses bras … comme elle le souhaitait … s'abandonner comme avant, se sentir vivre à chaque seconde passée à ses côtés.

Etre aussi libre et pourtant aussi liée à un homme… jamais elle n'avait connu pareille sensation. Et pourtant elle avait du rejeter sa vie d'avant.

Elle savait se battre contre des ennemis, faire craquer le plus mauvais des criminels, elle savait guérir de ses blessures, surmonter les doutes, soulever des montagnes pour atteindre un objectif.

Mais elle ne savait pas résister à Rick... "j'ai faim de toi... tellement ... "

Elle se perdait. Les mots de tous résonnaient en elle. Esposito, Lanie, Castle … même Ryan par son air désolé, lui rappelait à quel point la situation était désespérée.

Le savoir si désœuvré, si combatif pour rester près d'elle coûte que coûte. Il était malheureux et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Elle se rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Michaël Smith.

« S'il y a une branche qui dépasse, je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher ».

Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il allait continuer à être dans son sillage.

Et elle-même avait du mal à s'en tenir à ses propres engagements.

Finalement, elle se rendit compte que sa plus grande faiblesse était aussi la source des ses plus grandes joies. Et son plus grand ennemi… c'était elle. La femme désespérément amoureuse.

A cet instant, elle voulait ses bras, elle voulait ses lèvres, elle voulait être la femme de Richard Castle ...

A cet instant, elle baissa sa garde et prit son téléphone.

Elle composa le numéro volontairement, sans passer par le raccourci. Se donner quelques secondes de plus pour renoncer.

Le ciment de ce mur nouvellement rebâtit, prenait l'eau. « Kate, ne fais pas de bêtise… ».

L'esprit en parfaite contradiction avec le cœur.

Elle raccrocha.

« Ne pas céder, ne pas céder » …

Non, Rick avait plus d'importance que ses besoins de femme. Elle se débattait avec elle-même, comme un alcoolique face à une bouteille de whisky. Un verre de single malt irlandais, de 20 ans d'âge, délicieux et savoureux, laissant un goût âpre et sulfureux au palet. Le genre de verre que l'on déguste, du bout des lèvres, puis que l'on sent sur sa langue, avant de se laisser griser par son essence…

« Comment je me désintoxique de toi mon cœur ?...je veux un verre…je veux mourir d'ivresse ».

Elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Castle.

A quoi pensait-elle ? L'appel en absence allait forcément la trahir ! … elle se maudissait.

Les secondes s'écoulaient, sans qu'elle se sente la force de répondre.

Puis lentement, son doigt vint se poser sur l'écran, en fermant les yeux, et retenant sa respiration.

\- Rick …

\- C'est Alexis. Papa n'est pas là, mais il a laissé son téléphone à la maison.

Alexis ? Kate en resta bouche bée. Elle s'attendait tellement à entendre son mari, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle gardait le silence depuis trop longtemps.

\- Kate ? tu es encore là ?

\- Euh … oui… oui je suis là Alexis… désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à toi…

\- Papa va regretter de ne pas avoir prit son téléphone.

Le ton de sa belle-fille était sec, mais respectueux. Elle la sentait blessée, mais en même temps, elle reconnaissait la prévenance de Rick. Il avait certainement plaidé en sa faveur, pour qu'elle et Martha lui accordent le bénéfice du doute.

\- Kate ?

\- Oui … il est à son bureau. Il voulait être au calme pour écrire.

Elle enregistra le message sous-entendu d'Alexis.

\- Merci Alexis … je le verrais demain sûrement… je voulais juste …

\- Il t'aime Kate… la coupa-t-elle. J'ai peur pour lui parce qu'il n'agit pas comme un homme qui vient de se faire larguer par la femme qu'il l'a rendu si heureux depuis 4 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le ton de Kate était à présent empli d'inquiétude.

\- Il saute sur toutes les occasions pour nous dire à quel point tu étais heureuse avec lui… et à quel point il sera là pour toi… parfois on pourrait croire qu'il est endoctriné. Je le crois capable de tout pour te reconquérir…

Kate s'adossa complètement au canapé… Tout le monde souffrait de cette situation, elle s'en rendait bien compte.

\- Comment ça « endoctriné » ? demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Il est bizarre … enfin je veux dire, plus que d'habitude …

Beckett sourit involontairement de cette remarque, oui il pouvait l'être parfois… mais qu'il était séduisant lorsqu'il faisait le pitre en agissant comme un enfant.

\- Il part le soir parfois, sans prendre son téléphone, il prend des taxis, rentre 2 ou 3h après…et je sais pas, c'est pas lui. J'ai toujours vu mon père écrire ici, dans ce bureau, sur cet ordinateur, c'est comme … un fétiche tu vois ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a besoin de changer ses habitudes, pour se retrouver…

\- S'il veut retrouver quelque chose, c'est la vie qu'il avait avec toi, Kate. Et j'ai peur pour lui.

Kate écoutait attentivement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'inquiétude laissa la place à la peur?

\- Pourquoi tu as peur ? demanda-t-elle, tendue et nerveuse.

\- Kate … tu le connais… s'il y a un truc à pas faire, il va mettre les pieds dedans. Et si tu lui dis d'arrêter, il va continuer. Et si tu le quittes pour toujours… mon père va en mourir.

Choquée, Kate tenta d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire Alexis. C'est vrai que Rick était obstiné. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus fort que n'importe quelle phrase ne pourrait le décrire. N'importe quelle phrase oui, mais elle, elle savait pertinemment décrire cette force. Elle ressentait la même chose et être loin de lui, en décupler la vigueur.

\- Kate ? la voix d'Alexis portait les marques de l'inquiétude et du chagrin.

\- Alexis…j'ai besoin de temps, se força-t-elle à répondre… il le sait et l'accepte…j'aime ton père … en fait, c'est bien plus que ça, et je te souhaite de comprendre un jour ce que je veux dire…

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? coupa sèchement sa belle-fille.

\- J'ai … des raisons … murmura Kate, proche des larmes.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'elles sont valables tes raisons, parce que lui, il est fou de toi et je refuse de le voir souffrir plus longtemps parce que tu as besoin de temps. Il t'a tout donné Kate, il ne vit que pour toi… penses-y … mais ne perds pas trop de temps. Parce que s'il t'aime plus que tout, un jour il va se résoudre à te laisser partir, et là, c'est toi qui en souffriras à mourir…

Alexis laissa quelques secondes de répit à Beckett, silencieuse et meurtrie.

\- Au revoir Kate, je ne sais pas si je dirais à papa que tu as appelé.

Le téléphone dans les mains, le regard ahuri, le souffle coupé, Kate ne ressemblait vraiment plus à la femme qu'elle avait été jadis. Elle avait prit les derniers mots d'Alexis de plein fouet.

Sa colère était compréhensible, ses craintes justifiées.

Sans être avare en matière d'attention envers sa fille et sa mère, Kate savait que Rick était en adoration devant elle, elle savait que pour lui, elle représentait son idéale, son âme sœur, sa divinité … elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il avait utilisé ce terme un jour pour la flatter.

Il luit manquait… Se pouvait-il qu'à force de vouloir le protéger, elle le mettait elle-même en danger ? Il y avait différentes façons de se perdre, elle avait craint le pire… qu'il devienne une cible et qu'il en meure.

Mais il pouvait aussi mourir d'amour.

Ou se changer en un homme froid et indifférent, à force d'attendre une femme qui ne viendrait plus jamais à lui.

Ou courir tous les dangers pour se rappeler ce que c'était que de vivre.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? … te sauver de toi-même ou te sauver d'un danger inconnu ? »

A l'instant même où elle se posa cette question, elle sut.

Tout devint limpide.

Comment le protéger de l'invisible ? de ce qu'on ne maîtrise pas ? d'un danger potentiel, et potentiel seulement ?

Mourir en se faisant renverser par une voiture dans les rues de New York était un danger potentiel.

Mourir sur le terrain quand on était un flic, était un danger potentiel.

Elle n'y pouvait rien. Personne n'y pouvait rien.

On ne pouvait que faire attention.

En revanche, le protéger de lui-même, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas fou ou que l'homme qu'il était, était un être absolument merveilleux, ça elle y pouvait quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva, prit ses clefs et s'en alla, en priant pour ne jamais regretter la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.


	10. Chapter 10

Evidemment, vous me voyez venir avec la mystérieuse personne derrière la porte -)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide et ça m'encourage … Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ryan était blanc d'effroi. A l'instant même où la porte s'était ouverte, il avait cru défaillir.

\- Euh … les gars… là on a un problème …

Stupéfait et incapable de faire le moindre geste, il se sentait comme un petit garçon prit en faute et qui attendait que la colère divine s'abatte sur lui.

Kate se tenait juste devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement.

Quand elle était entrée dans le bureau, euphorique et impatiente, elle avait d'abord eut un instant d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension en constatant l'absence de Rick.

Avant de se souvenir de cette pièce.

Mais en la voyant s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître son collègue et ami, instantanément, son instinct de flic et de femme s'alarma.

Ryan avait l'air trop apeuré, trop prit en flagrant délit de quelque chose, qu'elle sut que c'était énorme… Elle craint spontanément le pire.

Il recula lentement, lui laissa le champ libre, se hâtant de s'éloigner le plus possible, d'un air maladroit et désolé.

Ce fut Rick qu'elle vit en premier. Son mari qui suscitait tant d'inquiétudes et de désirs.

Il restait les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement ouverte, prit en faute et sachant très bien que la réaction de Kate allait être explosive. Restait à savoir comment elle prendrait vie…

Elle avança lentement, chaque pas lui demandant la plus grande maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas partir avant d'avoir eu des explications. Elle sentait que la colère n'était pas loin.

Elle aperçut Esposito en pénétrant dans la pièce. Les yeux baissés, embarrassé, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches, nerveux et s'attendant au pire.

Puis le coup de grâce. Lanie.

Son amie qui lui avait tendu les bras, qui lui avait fait des promesses, qui l'avait accueilli comme une sœur dans son appartement. En qui elle avait depuis longtemps placé sa confiance.

Kate s'arrêta net en la voyant. Elle la dévisagea, la peine prenant possession de son esprit.

\- Kate… on peut tout t'expliquer … commença Castle

\- Non … tais toi… dit-elle d'une voix froide et autoritaire, qui fit pâlir son mari.

Abandonnant Lanie du regard, elle inspecta la pièce.

Des dossiers, des photos, un tableau blanc … une salle d'enquête. Mon dieu…ils avaient crée une salle d'enquête. A son insu.

Un mot attira son attention. LOKSAT. Ecrit de la main de Rick.

« Bon sang… c'est pas vrai… »

\- Kate… écoute je sais que…

\- Non tu ne sais pas Lanie, coupa t-elle.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas leur cria sa colère, sa déception, sa peur, ses émotions toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres.

Elle se tourna vers Rick, qui tentait de paraître plus sûr qu'il ne l'était à cet instant.

\- Je t'ai appelé ce soir… sur ton portable… je suis tombée sur Alexis. Tu étais censé écrire. Elle s'inquiétait… et moi j'ai cru que je pouvais…

Elle se tut. Elle avait parlé d'un ton clair à peine audible, apparemment calme, mais froid d'où teintaient la colère et la douleur.

\- Lanie ? … « les gars ne m'ont rien dit », « je ne te poserai pas de questions, tu as ma promesse » ? … dit-elle en regardant son amie, les yeux noirs, le front plissé, perdue.

\- Kate… la supplia la légiste, apeurée et craignant les conséquences pour leur amitié.

\- Espo, Ryan … à quel point vous m'avez menti ? murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée.

\- Kate … appela doucement Rick …ce n'est pas …

\- Ce que je crois ? c'est ça que tu allais dire ? Vous ne vous rencontrez pas ici pour comploter ?... Lanie ? tu as fini ta paperasse ? lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Tous regardèrent leurs pieds. Craignant la colère de Kate, et culpabilisant de lui avoir menti à ce point.

\- Tu es sur un nouveau Nikki Heat, hein ? C'est bien ça Rick ?

\- Kate, tu ne comprends pas …

\- Oh, je crois que si au contraire… je crois que j'ai tout compris. Vous m'avez menti. Vous m'avez trahi, leur dit-elle, la fureur dans le regard.

Castle se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, abandonnant l'idée de la calmer. Elle devait exploser, elle en avait besoin. Elle était blessée et la raisonner maintenant était mission impossible.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le tableau, elle parcouru des yeux les éléments écrits, les photos affichées, l'histoire qu'ils tentaient de découvrir.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis d'arrêter ? demanda-t-elle, la voix ferme… qu'est-ce qui se passe en toi pour que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre à quel moment tu dois me faire confiance et quand tu dois partir?

Lanie tenta d'intervenir :

\- Kate, ce n'est pas que lui, on…

\- Stop. Vous ne savez rien et vous vous lancez tête baissée… souffla-t-elle … Ryan ? Jenny est enceinte, tu as oublié ? Javier ? tu m'as dis dans les yeux que tu n'insisterais pas … Toi, Lanie, tu es médecin ! … et toi … tu es écrivain … pourquoi tu fais ça ? pourquoi tu t'obstines ? je t'ai demandé de me laisser du temps et tu me trahis ? pourquoi Castle ?

Sa colère se mua en entre chose, trop d'émotions, trop de frustrations. La peur, la détresse, savoir qu'ils s'étaient tous joués d'elle, le stress des dernières semaines, tout s'abattaient en elle.

Elle se figea, les détaillant chacun leur tour. C'en était trop. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle avoir basculée autant en si peu de jours ?

\- Rick … je suis partie précisément pour ça… parce que je savais que tu ferais ça. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne te veux pas, c'est impossible. Je t'aime … mais ce que tu fais, c'est juste … stupide ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas… tu crois me connaître mais …

\- Ah oui ? quoi, Kate, je ne te connais pas ?

Rick sortit de sa torpeur. En bon écrivain, il voyait la fin arriver. Elle allait fuir, lui demander de cesser de venir au poste et tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu serait perdu en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il haussa le ton contre son gré, mais habité d'un besoin urgent de stopper ce qui semblait inévitable. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne te connais pas ? Tu as oublié Kate ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne me veux pas de moi et je vais te dire pourquoi : avec moi tu es libre et tu es femme. Tu peux me raconter toutes les histoires possibles, moi je lis en toi. Comme je lisais en toi avant même qu'on ne soit ensemble. Tu m'aimes, ça je le sais … et je l'espérais déjà quand toi tu te refusais à ouvrir les yeux...La femme dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureux, celle que j'ai épousé, c'est cette femme que tu m'as dit tant de fois aimais être.

La colère montait en lui, son ton était dur et désespéré.

\- Tu as failli mourir Kate et tu es venue à moi. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était moi. Tu te souviens ? Ce soir-là, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, en même temps que tu m'offrais ton corps. C'est cette lueur que j'ai vu dans tes yeux ce soir-là qui me fait t'affirmer, que jamais … jamais on ne pourra vivre loin l'un de l'autre, toi et moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, furieux et implacable.

\- Je devine ta peine, je sais ta colère et je sais que tu n'agis pas délibérément, mais laisses moi te dire une chose Kate… tu ne peux pas me fuir parce moi, je vais en mourir. Et toi, aussi...Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu me détestes peut-être en ce moment même, mais je l'accepte. Tant que tu cesses de penser que moi ... que nos amis … pouvons te laisser traverser les épreuves en vivant nos petites vies tranquillement, sans se soucier de toi...C'est toi qui nous trahis en pensant ça Kate…

Bouleversée, Kate le regardait dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Elle y lut la douleur, la détresse, l'urgence et le besoin de jeter ses dernières forces dans le champ de bataille.

Elle était abasourdie, des émotions contrastées tourbillonnaient en elle.

Pour la première fois, leurs amis entendaient des choses qu'eux seuls savaient. Mais elle s'en fichait. Peu importe, elle s'était focalisée sur Rick. Sur cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Sa dernière phrase avait frappé très fort. Elle se sentait emplie d'amour et de colère à la fois.

Imperturbable, Castle poursuivit :

\- On se réunit ici parce qu'on a foi en l'avenir. C'est ça la vérité. Et je ne parle pas simplement de nous… je parle de toi, par rapport à chacune de ces personnes qui m'a offert son aide et son soutien. Lanie est ta meilleure amie, Esposito est un frère pour toi et Ryan, ton plus fidèle admirateur...Et moi … je suis un homme fou amoureux de sa femme, et je ferais tout Kate … tout pour que tu vois le même avenir que nous tous…Tu n'imagines pas les stratagèmes auxquels on a pensé pour t'aider…

\- Pas m'aider Rick, me mentir, lui dit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Non ma chérie … lui répondit-il doucement, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches, pour t'aider… pour comprendre … tu n'imagines pas les précautions qu'on prend pour ne rien laisser au hasard… nos téléphones restent chez nous … les voitures sont garées à plusieurs blocs d'ici … et cette pièce Kate … c'est le seul endroit où nous sommes sûrs que personne ne pourra nous espionner… c'est ce qu'on fait ici, et on le fait parce qu'on t'aime… et c'est ce que tu dois retenir de tout ça…

Sa tête tournait … Rick était trop près… ses mains trop possessives… et trop rassurantes.

Kate luttait…Castle remonta ses mains le long de son dos, sans la presser à lui. D'un geste délicat et doux, il apposa sa main sur sa joue… Elle sanglotait … se débattait intérieurement… tenta de sortir de son étreinte pour mieux appréhender la situation.

Mais Rick, au contraire, la resserra. Relevant son visage baigné de larmes, il sentait que son cœur se serrait.

\- Kate… je ne vais pas te laisser partir… je vais te garder près de moi et je vais respecter à la lettre mon engagement d'époux. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire … Always…

Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonna, la tête contre son torse, à bout de nerfs et de forces.

\- Kate, jamais je ne pourrais …

\- Tais toi Rick … je t'ai déjà dit que tu parlais trop … lui ordonna-t-elle en prenant possession de ses lèvres, son corps collé au sien, ses bras le serrant autant qu'il en fut possible. L'urgence prenant le pas sur la raison.

D'abord surpris, il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, resserrant encore son étreinte, dévorant ses lèvres, caressant son dos avec ardeur, la passion ayant pris le pas sur la frustration.

Leur baiser prenait son envol, l'envie refoulée se déversant en chacun de leurs gestes.

Les mains dans les cheveux de Rick, sa poitrine en feu contre son corps d'homme… la chaleur les consumait sans qu'ils ne puissent se séparer.

Les corps se parlaient, les brûlaient…

Aux premiers gémissements, Lanie eut pitié de la nature pudique de Ryan, qui s'était légèrement retourné, rougissant, mais ne pouvant cacher un sourire satisfait ou rassuré.

\- Euh.. lança-t-elle .. franchement j'adore ce que je vois et je ne pensais pas que la page 105 prendrait vie devant moi, mais … on est encore là …

N'en pouvant plus, folle de joie pour ses amis, elle se saisit instinctivement de la main d'Esposito, sous son regard étonné. Il sourit et lui serra en retour, admirant le couple enfin réunis.

Castle ouvrit les yeux et s'abandonna dans le regard ému de sa femme… souriant tous les deux comme des enfants, heureux et amoureux comme aux premiers jours.

* * *

J'avoue que là, ça pourrait être le dernier chapitre. Ce ne serait pas idiot d'arrêter ici.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... et merci encore pour vos commentaires ! -)


	11. Chapter 11

La suite donc … j'avoue que je suis un peu moins à l'aise parce que pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop comment aborder l'enquête … néanmoins, je vais essayer.

Petite précision, l'épisode de l'alliance que Kate enlève dans mon histoire, ça a fait réagir, mais je voulais juste asseoir un peu plus le côté dramatique, décrire jusqu'où elle pouvait aller pour le protéger. L'emmener au plus loin dans ses retranchements quoi -). L'idée c'est qu'elle le fait par amour.

En tout cas, merci à tous de partager vos avis, c'est plaisant de pouvoir en discuter.

En espérant que cette suite suscite toujours autant d'intérêt pour vous -)

* * *

Figés dans l'instant pressant, leurs corps serrés, front contre front, Kate et Rick se nourrissaient de leurs émotions pour trouver le réconfort, tant désiré.

Les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le corps de sa femme. Il avait tellement espéré, tellement subi la frustration et la douleur, que l'avoir dans ses bras, suscitait un réel plaisir, qu'il voulait graver dans son esprit.

Cet instant magique, où plus rien n'existe, où seuls leurs cœurs se parlent et s'apprivoisent encore et encore.

Un contact si précieux, si doux, qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de leur étreinte.

Elle, encore émue aux larmes, maintenait la pression de ses mains sur sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et la force de ses mains au creux de ses reins.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle souriait, d'un sourire sincère, heureux et paisible.

Parce qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle oubliait les tourments. Parce qu'elle était dans ses bras, sa force revenait. Parce qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait prête.

Les secondes passaient, et la douceur de ses gestes lui rappela le goût de l'amour avec lui.

Elle ne voulait pas briser cet instant, mais progressivement, elle les sentait revenir sur terre, et lorsqu'elle entendit Lanie étouffer un gloussement enjoué, elle sut qu'il était temps de délaisser cette merveilleuse bulle.

N'y tenant plus, Lanie, les mains nerveusement jointes contre son cœur, trahissant son impatience, commença :

\- On vous laisserait bien tranquille, mais… moi j'ai terriblement envie de serrer très fort ma meilleure amie et de la supplier de me pardonner…

Amusée et attendrie, Kate leva les yeux vers son mari, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et lentement se détacha de lui, sa main fermement prisonnière de la sienne. Elle regarda son amie et tendit le bras vers elle.

\- Lanie…

Se précipitant, la légiste prit Kate contre elle, l'obligeant inconsciemment à lâcher la main de Rick.

\- Hey doucement, tu m'étouffes, sourit-elle …

\- Oh Kate … si tu savais comme ça a été difficile pour de te mentir … et si tu savais comme tu m'as foutu la trouille ce soir…je suis désolée… mais tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé complètement

Sa voix accentuait la franchise de la confession. Elle était teintée à moitié d'une douloureuse note plaintive, et à moitié d'un soulagement heureux.

\- Tu es quand même une sacrée comédienne et une sacrée menteuse Lanie …

\- Oh Kate… Lanie se détacha d'elle, apeurée et paniquée

\- Je plaisante… la rassura Kate, dans un sourire amusé mais ému … j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ça …

A ces mots, elle s'éloigna d'elle après une dernière étreinte, et regarda ses deux collègues, qui arboraient à leurs tours, un sourire communicatif.

Sitôt elle se saisit de la main de Rick, qu'elle serra fort en le cherchant des yeux, avant de revenir aux deux hommes.

\- Les gars … merci d'avoir été là …

\- On est heureux pour vous …sincèrement, lui dit Ryan, en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Elle enchaîna avec les bras d'Esposito, qui se firent plus protecteurs, tel un frère envers une sœur.

\- On n'allait pas vous laisser tomber… et puis, Castle va nous en devoir une bonne maintenant, c'est tout bénéf … sourit-il, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Rick.

Tous se congratulèrent encore quelques secondes, chacun ayant conscience que ces moments étaient précieux, et peut-être allaient-il se faire encore plus rares désormais.

Kate enlaça son mari d'un bras autours de sa taille, avant de baisser les yeux.

A ce geste, tous comprirent. La réalité reprenait ses droits. Le bonheur de ces retrouvailles appartenait à leurs mémoires à présent.

\- Vous avez pris des risques … déclara-t-elle… maintenant, il va falloir me dire ce que vous savez …et à quel point vous avez été idiot … continua-t-elle pour alléger un tant soit peu l'ambiance… oh et à ce propos Lanie…

Elle se tourna complètement vers son amie.

\- Quand est-ce que tu m'as surpris les cheveux décoiffés et toute essoufflée ?

Prenant quelques secondes pour comprendre, Lanie, d'abord interloquée, dessina un large sourire sur son visage.

\- Et bien, pour tout dire … commença Castle

\- Tais-toi Rick, lui intima-t-elle immédiatement

\- Ça, ma belle, ça s'appelle prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai …alors ?

Beckett appréciait la fraicheur de son amie, son sens de l'humour et sa franchise étaient bien souvent les bienvenus, et dans ces temps incertains, sourire était un luxe qu'elle ne voulait se refuser.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se parle entre filles ma chérie … conclut Lanie, intéressée et retrouva son aisance.

\- Oui et bien … pour l'instant plutôt se concentrer sur autre chose …

Le sérieux prit à nouveau place dans leurs esprits.

Elle se déplaça vers le tableau blanc, pour se plonger dans l'énigme qui avait failli briser son mariage.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pensé qu'on pouvait être espionné ? demanda-t-elle soudain

Une simple supposition, une précaution … on ne savait rien… tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé Kate… questionna Castle

Elle prit quelques secondes pour répondre, comme pour rassembler ses esprits, avant de se lancer.

\- Vous savez déjà ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie, la cavale avec Vikram, l'assaut de ces hommes armés, le meurtre de Bracken… tout ça, c'était parfaitement orchestré, rien n'était laissé au hasard, ils savaient exactement comment agir, et où nous trouver…

Kate se retourna vers eux.

\- Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde au suicide d'Allison Hyde. Ca ne ressemblait pas au geste d'un cerveau capable de planifier et de gérer des situations aussi extrêmes.

\- Oui mais ça n'explique pas ton départ de la maison… plada Castle

Elle lui tendit la main, et la serra fort. Elle aurait souhaité y faire passer tout son amour, et toute sa douleur à l'évocation de ce qu'elle avait du faire.

\- Mon cœur, je suis désolée …

Il la regarda, et lui sourit. La douceur et l'amour de son mari irradiaient de lui.

\- Une femme est venue me trouver juste avant que je ne rentre… elle a dit être la femme de Jackson Hunt… ton père…

Elle laissa un instant à son mari et ses amis pour assimiler l'information.

\- Sa femme ?

\- Oui mon cœur … je l'avais déjà rencontré au théâtre, elle nous a sauvé la vie... elle partageait mon avis pour Hyde. Et je ne sais pas … ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a… bouleversé… Rick, reprit-elle, j'ai pris conscience que plusieurs personnes avaient perdu la vie par ma faute. A cause de mon obstination…

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, la coupa Castle

\- Si Castle, ça l'était… ils sont morts parce que j'ai réveillé le démon à nouveau… et Vikram serait mort également s'il ne m'avait pas appelé ce matin là … j'ai réalisé que n'importe qui me suivait dans cette voix, pourrait être la prochaine cible …

\- Et tu as voulu me protéger … conclut Castle … en s'éloignant un instant pour réfléchir.

Kate s'alarma de ces quelques pas, loin d'elle.

\- Rick ? …

\- On avait dit plus de mensonges, plus de secrets….

\- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas …

\- Kate, tu sais pourtant que seule, c'est toi qui devient une cible facile ! …

Il avait parlait d'une voix ferme mais douce…

Esposito, silencieux jusque là, intervint :

\- Castle… je la comprends … mais en même temps, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir faire ça seule ? s'étonna-t-il

Ryan, à son tour, réagit.

\- On a trouvé Bracken ensemble, on aurait pu trouver Loksat …

Elle sentait ses hommes presque vexés, tout en sentant leurs compréhensions.

\- Je n'étais pas seule … il y avait Vikram…

\- Un analyste Kate ! … il pouvait t'aider à trouver des indices, mais pas te protéger… c'est toi qui a prit des risques incommensurables …

Castle était blessé qu'elle l'ait laissé à l'écart mais leurs retrouvailles étaient trop récentes et sa frustration trop fraiche encore, pour continuer dans cet état d'esprit.

\- Ensemble, on a toujours été plus forts ma chérie … on pouvait y arriver…

\- Castle … Ces hommes qui sont morts étaient des agents fédéraux entrainés. Rachel Mc Cord avait des années d'expérience sur le terrain et pourtant elle est morte. Chacun d'entre eux était supposé pouvoir se défendre et pourtant …

Le poids des mots de Kate s'insinuaient dans l'esprit de chacun. Le fond de sa pensée prenait forme.

\- Rick … tu es écrivain … et tu as beau être doué pour jouer les flics, ton arme à toi, c'est ton esprit. Tu sauras te défendre face à la critique, mais contre un commando d'hommes armés, tu serais sans défense.

\- Tout comme toi …

La phrase était sans appel. Elle la percuta de plein fouet.

\- C'est mon métier … et c'est toute la différence…

Tous assistaient aux échanges vifs et passionnés des deux époux.

\- Ton devoir de flic ne peut pas passer devant celui d'épouse… pas quand les conséquences sont si cruelles pour ton couple...Tu es flic et je t'aime dans ce rôle que tu accomplis à merveille… je connais ta détermination… mais ne nous oublies pas Kate … ne me mets plus jamais à l'écart…

Elle accusa ses mots. Elle le comprenait d'autant mieux qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Mettre son mari sur la touche, ne l'éloignerait pas. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Inconsciemment, elle avait certainement voulu croire qu'elle le pouvait malgré tout… parce que y arriver, aurait pu lui éviter de risquer un drame.

Relâchant la pression, elle s'avança vers lui, en se saisissant de ses mains.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir … je ne t'aurais jamais quitté sans tout ça … pardonne moi Rick… Je serais capable de tout pour notre mariage … mais te faire souffrir c'était trop difficile …

Castle lui ouvrit les bras, posant sa tête sur épaule, le visage enfoui dans son cou. La respirer lui avait manqué. La sentir contre lui, faisait sa force. Il se savait fou amoureux d'elle, et semblait le devenir un peu plus chaque jour, bien que chaque jour, il aurait juré que ce ne fut possible.

\- Je t'aime Castle … souffla Kate, au chaud contre lui, désirant avant tout se reconstruire et rassurer son mari.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et le guida à ses lèvres. Son baiser était doux, amoureux. Puis, alors que leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient, leurs langues se retrouvaient et le baiser prit de l'ampleur. Le désir de posséder l'autre, accentua la sensualité qui s'en dégageait. Rick caressa les reins de Kate, la serrant contre lui, tandis que de son côté, elle fit glisser ses mains de son visage à son torse. S'abandonnant au plaisir des sens, Kate mordit tendrement la lèvre de son mari, en souriant, séductrice et sensuelle, déclenchant un gémissement au fond de sa gorge. La réaction de son mari était prévisible mais elle était tellement excitante que Kate gémit à son tour.

Lanie souriait à pleines dents, Esposito posa la main sur l'épaule de Ryan, qui semblait heureux et fier d'assister à une telle scène.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont encore oublié qu'on était là… plaisanta Javier…

Prenant conscience qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient pas seuls, les lèvres des deux amants se séparèrent, tout en restant tendrement enlacés… habituellement si peu encline à ce genre de démonstrations ouvertement aguicheurs, Kate rougit légèrement, mais incapable de fondre dans la culpabilité d'un tel comportement.

\- Hum ... c'était chaud ça … lança Lanie, amusée et fière de son amie

\- Oh non, ça, ça ne l'était pas, crois moi… répondit Kate en regardant Rick au fond des yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

*Pour mémoire, dans le chapitre 8, Lanie dit à Kate qu'elle l'a surprise décoiffé et essoufflé en sortant des vestiaires du poste.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, je vais m'inspirer du 8x03 pour la suite …


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à nouveau pour tous vos commentaires, c'est très flatteur souvent et je ne m'attendais pas à ça -)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le cœur de Rick menaçait de céder. Le regard de Kate, lourd de sous-entendus, lui brûlait la peau … à moins que ce ne fut ses mains caressant son torse.

Il avait envie d'elle et cela allait devenir très inconfortable si aucun des deux n'y mettait du leur.

Loin d'être son envie première, il jugea tout de même préférable d'accorder un répit à ses pulsions, et après un dernier baiser, nettement plus chaste, il desserra son étreinte.

A regret, mais comprenant que même pour elle-même la situation pouvait rapidement déraper, Kate se retourna vers ses amis, conquis par le bonheur apparent du couple.

Le visage gagné par une rougeur évidente, elle respira profondément pour s'adresser à tous :

\- Ok … on arrête là pour les démonstrations coquines, sourit-elle.

\- Je comprends mieux où Castle va trouver son inspiration… souffla Lanie, arborant un sourire entendu.

Rationnel, Ryan se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de ses amis.

\- Bon alors ? on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il, soucieux mais motivé.

Les visages détendus, laissèrent place à la crispation et au sérieux.

S'il fallait en passer par là, ils se battraient, même si l'idée faisait écho à la peur de perdre l'un des leurs.

\- L'idée de se retrouver ici est bonne, commença Kate, honnêtement je ne sais pas si je suis suivie, surveillée ou même si en ce moment quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'intéresse à moi … à part Castle.

Elle chercha son mari des yeux, pour lui adresser un sourire complice et amoureux.

\- Je pense plutôt que ceux qui sont derrière tout ça, ne se focalisent pas sur moi pour le moment. J'ai fait attention à tout, je ne pense pas avoir été suivie, mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux s'abstenir de trop se montrer curieux… et ensemble.

\- S'ils ne s'intéressent pas à toi, pourquoi être partie ? combien de notre temps ensemble étais-tu prête à leur céder Kate ? demanda Castle, blessé et étonné.

Rick, j'avais surtout en tête toutes les fois où tu t'es lancé à mes côtés sans te soucier des conséquences…

Elle le regardait, consciente d'avoir brisé le cœur de son mari, sans être sûre de rien.

\- Une des premières choses que j'ai demandées à Vikram, a été de vérifier si nos téléphones n'étaient pas piégés. Il n'a rien trouvé, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ne sont pas dupes ? Qu'ils ont compris vos doutes par rapport au suicide de Hyde ? demanda Esposito.

Kate s'humecta les lèvres, en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je pense qu'ils me connaissent. Qui que soit derrière Loksat, et quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, c'était proche de Bracken, et ils connaissent mon obstination.

\- Ils ont sûrement suivi de près ta carrière depuis que tu as réussi à le mettre sur la touche, reprit Castle… ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent que tu es une potentielle menace pour eux.

Lanie s'approcha de son amie.

\- Tant que tu ne les menaces pas directement, ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi… Kate …es-tu sûre de vouloir faire tout ça ? franchement, je sais l'impact que toute cette histoire a sur ta vie, mais aujourd'hui, tu es mariée, tu as été promue capitaine et la vie t'ouvre grandes ses portes…

Evidemment pensa Kate, Lanie ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Après tout, cela ressemblait à une histoire de dingue, un suicide programmé.

\- Kate ne pourra jamais être heureuse sans ces réponses là, Lanie, on est déjà passé par là… murmura Castle… alors on sera là… je serais là mais chacun peut encore faire machine arrière.

Il avait parlé en ajustant son corps contre celui de Kate, son torse contre son dos, une main sur son épaule, et de son bras libre, il avait enserrait sa taille.

Instantanément, l'émotion s'empara d'elle. D'abord parce que son corps allumait le feu, la réconfortait et la rassurait, et surtout parce que de quelques mots, il avait su démontrer à quel point son bonheur et le bien-être de son esprit comptaient pour lui.

Il s'oubliait, encore, en se rendant disponible pour elle, pour eux. Il mettait de côté son propre confort, ses propres envies, ses propres désirs… pour elle, encore une fois.

Elle savait qu'il espérait fonder une famille avec elle, dans un avenir qu'il aurait voulu déjà présent. Et avant ces nouvelles épreuves, elle se surprenait jour après jour à le désirer aussi.

D'un geste, elle attrapa le bras de son époux et le maintint contre elle, fermement, possessive.

\- Lanie … je ne veux pas que toi …ou vous les garçons, pensiez que vous êtes obligés de me suivre dans cette histoire…même après ce que vous avez déjà fait ici… rien ne vous y oblige…

\- Nous suivre, corrigea Castle

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de convaincre Rick.

Lanie regarda Kate dans les yeux, pensive et prenant note de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- J'ai dit aux garçons que j'en étais, avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait… parce que je t'aime et que je suis ton amie, et même si je ne pense pas comme un flic, je peux t'être utile… et ma vie n'est pas des plus excitantes en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors… plaisanta-t-elle.

Immédiatement Kate se mit en alerte.

\- Lanie, ce n'est pas un jeu… tu dois comprendre…

\- Rassure toi … j'ai bien compris. Mais si on veut y arriver, il va aussi falloir apprendre à se détendre… tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, on ne doit pas s'interdire de vivre… ou avoir peur de tout et de rien…à quoi ça servirait de battre les méchants, si on devient des vieux aigris et frustrés, hein ?

Kate aimait Lanie pour ça. Son côté taquin qui avait le don parfois de l'agacer, parfois de la faire rire, parfois de la percer à jour. Mais toujours avec amour et respect.

\- J'en suis aussi … je veux dire, toujours, sourit Ryan, et je crois que Lanie a raison. Si on agit trop bizarrement, on peut attirer l'attention, et c'est comme ça qu'on se mettra en danger. Il faut jouer sur nos atouts…

\- Votre copain… Vikram… comment il peut nous aider Beckett ? demanda Esposito

\- En fait, il travaille déjà sur quelque chose…

Elle se tourna vers Castle, mais réduisant déjà l'espace entre eux en passant son bras autours de sa taille.

\- Michael Smith … je lui ai demandé de le retrouver…

\- Michael Smith ?

\- Il nous a aidé une fois… il en savait déjà beaucoup à l'époque, et je doute qu'il nous ait tout dit…

Castle réfléchit une minute. Michael Smith était un mystère, mais son aide avait été précieuse, pour ne pas dire indispensable. Sans son intervention, jamais ils n'auraient compris l'étendu de l'affaire du meurtre de la mère de Beckett.

Tout cela avait du sens, il espérait simplement que ce Vikram soit capable de déterrer un mort.

-C'est un début, décida Esposito. Alors on s'en remet à Vikram pour l'instant.

\- Pour le moment, commença Kate, d'un air nettement moins enchanté, on doit continuer comme ça … je veux dire … Rick…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il sut.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer avec moi… concéda-t-il déçu.

\- Chéri… si j'étais sûre …

\- Je sais Kate, murmura-t-il, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Conscient de la peine que ressentaient leurs amis, Ryan parla d'une voix ferme et intransigeante:

\- On fait ce boulot pour protéger des innocents et arrêter des meurtriers. On est bon dans ce qu'on fait, alors le point final, c'est nous qui le mettrons. Pas eux…on est tous d'accord… On va à a chasse aux méchants et on en sortira vainqueur.

\- On va à la chasse au méchant, lui fit écho Castle, décidé et prêt à en découdre pour retrouver sa vie.

* * *

A contre cœur, elle avait à nouveau quitté son mari. Sauf que cette fois, tous savait que ce n'était que pour donner le change. Elle était partagée entre un sentiment de bonheur et une étrange sensation de vide.

Après avoir débattu de ce qu'ils savaient, de ce qu'il convenait de faire, de ce qu'il faudrait, tous s'étaient séparés selon des règles méticuleusement élaborées.

Dans le doute d'une possible surveillance, Kate avait quitté la pièce avant les autres. Si la vie avait été juste, elle y serait encore et le corps de Castle porterait les marques de son envie.

Mais la prudence était toujours de mise, malgré les retrouvailles sulfureuses.

Elle était euphorique à l'idée de bientôt le retrouver en tant qu'homme et mari, mais n'en perdait pas moins la notion du danger.

De retour chez Lanie, elle tournait en rond, attendant que son amie n'arrive, l'esprit très loin de cet appartement.

Tentant de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, elle caressa délicatement l'alliance à son cou. Gage de son amour pour son mari, injustement délogé de son annulaire gauche, cet anneau lui redonnait l'espoir et la force d'affronter les épreuves.

Et à présent, le soutien de ses amis, l'amour de son mari, allaient la porter.

Rêveuse, elle plongea avec délice dans les souvenirs si chers à son cœur, les bras de son mari, ses baisers, la sensualité qui se dégageait de ses gestes amoureux… son corps qui l'appelait, insatiable, gourmand… elle se fondait en lui à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Dans ses bras tout à l'heure, elle aurait souhaité avoir le temps de se repaître de lui encore une fois.

Elle se souvenait de leur première nuit ensemble, lorsqu'elle avait découvert le goût de sa peau et la sensation de la sentir en elle. Il avait été tendre et désireux de couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps de son essence. Comme s'il avait voulu s'imprégner de son grain, de son odeur, de son goût.

Elle en avait été ivre, elle en avait été affamée. La frustration et le désir si longtemps refoulés les avaient consumés, tant leurs sens étaient en éveil.

Elle se rappelait l'avoir dévoré, d'abord des yeux, puis de ses mains, et enfin de sa bouche.

Le sexe n'avait jamais été timoré pour elle, mais avec lui … il avait atteint une dimension inconnue et terriblement excitante.

Et son corps lui manquait. Faire l'amour avec lui, lui manquait. Et si elle avait pu se contenir depuis des jours sans trop en souffrir physiquement, les retrouvailles et les explications qui en avaient suivies, avaient libérées son besoin.

Kate se surprenait avec lui. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi physiquement et moralement d'un homme ? Dépendante de ses pulsions de femme ? Et le pire était que son obsession prenait vie en elle, au creux de ses reins et entre ses cuisses…

Elle allait devenir folle. De toutes les fois où, avant de se goûter, elle avait ressenti son désir naître, jamais il n'avait atteint un tel paroxysme.

Et l'abstinence n'étant guère dans leurs habitudes, son corps se manifestait en insinuant dans son esprit des images toutes plus torrides les unes que les autres.

Elle se sentait mourir par combustion sexuelle. Elle sourit à cette idée. Cela aurait plu à Castle, une théorie qu'il aurait sans aucun doute trouvée plausible.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Lanie était manifestement d'humeur heureuse, et taquine. Le sourire en coin qui ornait son visage, promettait une discussion forte intéressante mais sans doute légèrement inconfortable pour Kate, toujours en proie au désir.

\- Ma chérie … je te raconte même pas la soirée entre filles que l'on va s'offrir… la regarda-t-elle, impitoyable et directe.

\- Que tu voudrais t'offrir oui … tenta Kate, consciente que son amie avait assisté à des scènes qu'elle se refusait habituellement à raconter.

\- Ne crois même pas une seconde que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça… je te rappelle que sexuellement, en ce moment, si je veux grimper au rideau, je dois me contenter de lire des bouquins… et les plus torrides étant ceux de ton mari. Alors ne pense même pas te défiler…

\- Lanie, je ne vais pas m'épancher sur ma vie sexuelle avec toi…

\- Oh que si tu vas le faire Kate, trancha la légiste, sans lui laissait le moindre espoir.

Elle se débarrassa de sa veste, entraînant Beckett avec elle, en direction du salon.

\- Je vais te dire exactement ce qu'on va faire, on va ouvrir une bouteille de vin, on va s'installer sur le canapé et tu vas tout me dire… et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout… on est d'accord ?

\- Du vin… je vais en avoir besoin je crois, céda Kate.

Excitée, Lanie prit la direction de la cuisine et en revint accompagnée de ce qui allait être son meilleur atout pour faire parler Kate.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, la discussion entre filles ? ça vous dit ? -)


	13. Chapter 13

Bon ce chapitre là est purement Caskett ! J'ai considéré que l'état d'esprit de Kate à ce moment là pourrait la mener à ça, peut-être pas vraiment réaliste mais bon, enjoy ! -)

* * *

Au bout du troisième verre, Lanie sut qu'elle allait atteindre son but. Faire parler Kate. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle voyait son amie avoir de plus en plus de mal à se dérober devant son insistance.

Elle s'en amusait et en était particulièrement fière, tant cuisiner Kate Beckett était loin d'être chose aisée.

\- Alors…raconte moi … c'est toi qui est allée le voir ? Tu as fait le premier pas ?

Kate se sentait nerveuse et … saoule. Elle soupçonnait son amie de la resservir à son insu, tellement elle se surprenait à si peu tenir l'alcool.

\- Lanie, pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ça ? « je serais définitivement convaincue que les miracles existent si jamais elle lâche aussi facilement l'affaire… » pensa Kate.

Lanie la regarda, d'un œil vif et assassin. « Pourquoi elle, n'était-elle pas saoule ? » se questionna Kate mi amusée, mi intriguée.

\- Sérieusement chérie ? tu gagnes du temps… mais je ne vais pas te lâcher.

« Au moins, c'est clair…Kate tu es mal embarquée là ».

\- Je vais t'aider à formuler, si tu veux, annonça Lanie, plein de compassion non feinte mais terriblement amusée. Tu étais déjà bien émoustillée avant ta suspension, je m'en souviens bien … alors dis-moi ce qui a fait que tu te décides enfin à débarquer chez lui pour lui arracher ses fringues ?

\- Lanie ? !

\- Oh ça va Kate … je te connais, et je me doute que tu n'es pas adepte du sexe prout-prout. Ca a du être chaud et je veux savoir…tu me dois bien ça.

Directe et sans fioriture, Lanie porta son verre à ses lèvres, attendant la réponse de Kate.

\- Je te le dois ? interrogea Beckett, intriguée.

\- Et comment ! tu m'as caché pendant des semaines tes escapades sous la couette alors que depuis des mois, je te poussais dans ses bras. Donc, tu me dois de tout m'expliquer.

Devant la logique implacable de Lanie, Kate prit une gorgée de vin également, dans le but de se donner le courage de parler.

« Je dois être complètement saoule, c'est pas possible » …

\- Ok alors … tu te souviens comment s'est terminé mon premier tête à tête avec Maddox ? … pendant tout le temps où j'étais suspendue à ce toit, je pensais à lui. J'étais sensée trouver une solution pour me sortir de là, et moi, je ne pensais qu'à lui.

Lanie buvait chaque parole, pas peu fière de parvenir à soutirer ce genre d'indiscrétions à son amie.

\- Je luttais pour ma vie, et son visage, sa voix … tout me revenait… et surtout… je me suis rendue compte que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'expliquer avec lui… tu sais, on pense toujours avoir le temps… jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait plus. Et pour moi, j'y étais. Je n'avais plus le temps et pourtant, tant de choses à lui dire. J'ai remis à plus tard des centaines de fois… j'en ai eu des occasions, si tu savais …

\- Oh mais je vais savoir… coupa la métisse en ne cachant même plus son euphorie.

\- Quand Ryan et les renforts sont arrivés, je l'ai cherché des yeux... et je me suis rendue compte que même si j'avais frôlé la mort quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui m'inquiétait c'était de ne pas le voir. J'ai eu peur de l'avoir perdu définitivement…

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir.

\- Continue… poussa Lanie, exaltée.

\- Bref, Gates venait de me dire que j'étais suspendue, et je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais déjà ailleurs. Je savais que je devais parler à Castle, je devais lui montrer mon cœur, je n'avais plus le choix …

\- C'est passionnant tout ça … j'adore … continue !

\- Lanie … il existe un endroit …

Kate s'était interrompue soudain … les balançoires … ce souvenir-ci était merveilleux. C'est ici que s'était passé tellement de bouleversements, tellement de confidences, tellement de prises de conscience … ces balançoires, leurs balançoires … si elle en parlait à Rick, elle était certaine qu'il adorerait l'idée de les acquérir un jour et de les installer dans un futur chez eux, au fond de leur jardin. L'idée la fit sourire, l'enchantait … elle la garderait à l'esprit… sait-on jamais…

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ton sourire est très évocateur … reviens sur Terre… lui intima gentiment Lanie.

Ce soir, les confidences allaient pleuvoir, mais égoïstement, Kate décida de passer sous silence leurs balançoires … comme un jardin secret qu'elle protégerait jalousement.

\- J'avais besoin de faire le vide, de me donner du courage pour lui parler… je savais que mes sentiments pour lui étaient fort que je ne voulais l'admettre jusque là …

\- Tu m'étonnes … tu risques ta vie, tu as failli mourir et toi tu flippes de dire à un mec que tu craques pour lui… si c'était pas de l'amour ça …

Lanie avait le don de dire les choses simplement, mais d'une évidence telle qu'elles en devenaient faciles à assumer… ce qu'elle disait, était vrai. Elle avait plus eu peur que Castle ne la rejette, que de perdre la vie. Et cela allait même plus loin, si elle était vraiment honnête envers elle, ce qui l'obsédait durant tout le temps où elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, c'était de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Rick. Qu'elle ne lui avait pas confié ses sentiments. Elle allait mourir et cet homme envahissait son esprit.

\- J'ai accepté mes sentiments à ce moment-là… et j'avais désespérément besoin de le lui dire.

Elle regarda Lanie, reprenant ses esprits. Elle se sentait ivre, mais à cet instant, elle n'aurait su si c'était à cause du vin, ou si c'était de Castle.

\- Tu n'en as pas fini je crois… je veux que tu en viennes au croustillant.

\- Lanie, tu es perverse et indiscrète, s'amusa Kate

\- Non, je suis sans aucune vie sexuelle et j'ai besoin d'un peu de distraction … c'est différent !

Kate sentait l'alcool prendre possession de son habituelle réserve. Et la frustration des dernières semaines menaçait de causer sa perte.

Ses dernières inhibitions n'allaient pas tarder de voler en éclat, tant elle s'était obligée à vivre sous un voile ces derniers temps.

\- Je vais te dire …

Lanie retint son souffle, comme dans l'attente d'une annonce qui aurait révolutionné le monde à coup sur.

\- Quand je suis arrivée au loft …

Kate, volontairement, hachait ses phrases dans le but de se jouer de Lanie, qu'elle voyait littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres.

Elle sentait bien malgré tout qu'elle devrait y faire attention, parce que l'alcool aidant, elle pouvait se laisser aller un peu trop … et ce soir, elle ne pourrait compter sur son mari pour soulager l'excitation que cela pourrait susciter en elle.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi et …

Elle baissa les yeux, perdue dans la contemplation de son verre, laissant s'écouler quelques secondes encore. Elle commençait à percevoir les premiers signes d'impatience de Lanie.

\- Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à me voir…

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça s'il te plait ? racontes moi tout, ne m'épargnes rien…

Au comble de la taquinerie, Kate émit un petit rire d'entendement. Elle en avait déjà trop dit, et sa discrétion, sans parler de sa pudeur, étaient déjà largement entamées. Au diable les convenances !

\- Quand je suis arrivée, franchement, au début je ne savais pas comment lui dire, mais en fait, sans le savoir, il m'a aidé … il m'a simplement demandé ce que je voulais… et je le lui ai dit … et montré ! …

Les mots faisaient leur effet … revivre ces instants magiques, les formuler à voix haute, réveillait son désir de Rick. Comme elle aurait souhaité être avec lui ce soir, et lui « arracher ses fringues » comme l'avait dit Lanie.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout… conclut-elle en sirotant son verre.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? s'estomaqua Lanie, tu ne m'as pas raconté la moitié de ce que je veux entendre !

\- Tu es vraiment insatiable … et carrément folle, explosa Kate, ne cherchant plus à étouffer son rire… tu veux quoi ? que je te raconte ce qu'on a fait dans les détails peut-être ? comment et combien de fois on a fait l'amour ce soir-là ?

Kate se sentait s'effondrer dans la plénitude des effets de l'alcool. Elle s'amusait franchement et elle se promit de remercier Lanie pour ce moment de relâchement.

\- Tu vois que tu comprends Kate …asséna la légiste, ne quittant pas des yeux son amie, la malice dominant l'excitation.

D'abord bouche bée, Kate tenta de se reprendre un tant soit peu.

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter tout ça… lui dit-elle, dans un sourire enivré.

\- Il a prit le temps de t'emmener dans sa chambre ou il t'a fait l'amour comme ça, directement par terre ?

Lanie ne se démontait pas. Ce soir, était le soir idéal pour soutirer tout ce qu'elle voulait de Kate, et elle se le promit, la nuit allait être longue.

\- Puisque tu veux savoir…j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire l'amour contre la porte … mais il a gardé ça pour une autre fois, gloussa Kate, complètement ivre à présent.

\- Donc ? la chambre ?

\- Oui... se reprenant, Kate tentait de trouver les mots qui illustreraient à merveille les émotions qu'avaient réveillées en elle son futur mari… mais … JE l'ai mené à la chambre, murmura-t-elle, plantant son regard dans celui ébahie de Lanie.

\- Ma chérie … plus tu m'en dis, plus je te place en tête du hit-parade de mes idoles…

\- Il a été … doux … attentionné … prévenant …sauvagement viril parfois … je crois qu'il aurait pu me faire jouir rien qu'en me caressant …je te jure …ses mains sur moi … ça… m'électrisait ! …

Lanie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… et franchement, les détails de la vie amoureuse et sexuelle de Kate commençaient à l'émoustiller un peu.

\- Castle a un don pour ça… Kate ne s'arrêtait plus, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lanie. Déjà la première fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en adoration devant mon corps…

\- A mon avis, c'était pas qu'une impression… ton mec te dévorait des yeux bien avant que tu ne fourres ta langues dans sa bouche…

\- Lanie !

\- Ne la joues pas prude avec moi, ma belle… on en est plus là, lui dit-elle en lui resservant un verre

\- …et c'est mon mari, pas mon mec… lâcha Kate, ayant à cœur de rectifier l'appellation que son amie avait utilisé.

\- Tu sais qu'il se dégage quelque chose de toi lorsque tu l'appelles « mon mari » ?...

Le soudain sérieux de Lanie avait déstabilisé Beckett. Le contraste entre l'excitation du moment et le sérieux de la remarque était vraiment saisissant.

\- Ah oui ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien … quand tu parles de Castle, on sent que rien de ce qu'il fait ou dit ne te rends indifférente. On sent bien le respect, l'amour, la complicité que vous avez tous les deux … Mais quand tu parles de lui comme étant ton mari … c'est encore plus frappant. C'est comme si cet homme était … ton graal … c'est vraiment flagrant…

\- Mon graal … répéta Kate … et bien je peux te dire que je boirai à sa coupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte…

L'air mutin et coquin de Kate, la surprenait. Le sous-entendu n'en était un que pour les esprits chaste. Lanie, hébétée, regarda Kate, laissa les mots arrivaient au cerveau puis soudain, éclata de rire.

\- Kate, tu es vraiment irrésistible quand tu es saoule … jusqu'à la dernière goutte hein ? tu m'étonnes qu'il soit prêt à soulevé des montagnes pour toi ! Jamais il n'aurait accepté de te perdre !

\- Il ne m'avait pas perdu … un homme comme lui, franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse exister…

Ne voulant pas trop s'éloigner, de peur de perdre l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur Kate pour obtenir ses confessions les plus intimes, Lanie resserra son étau :

\- La première fois que vous avez fait l'amour, tu t'es dit quoi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment tu sais … j'étais ailleurs, ce n'était pas mon cerveau qui prenait le dessus … enfin, je savais ce que je faisais et j'étais parfaitement consciente de tout … et surtout de tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir… je crois que si je me suis dit quelque chose, c'était tout simplement que j'étais incroyablement bien dans ses bras …

Ses sens en éveil lui intimaient de se reprendre… mais ce soir, alors que sa vie avait prit un tournant dramatique quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne souhaitait pas penser, juste profiter.

Dehors, la guerre faisait rage, mais ce soir, elle se sentait en sécurité, réconfortée par les souvenirs précieux qu'elle avait forgés avec son époux.

\- On a très peu parlé cette nuit-là … mais tout son corps parlait pour lui… et mon dieu, Lanie … il s'exprime à merveille …

\- Plus ça va, et plus je me demande laquelle de nous deux va finir sous une douche froide en premier…

\- Faire l'amour avec lui, c'est comme découvrir ce que c'est que faire l'amour... c'est juste... grisant et magique... il fait des étincelles sur mon corps avec ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue...

\- Stop,ok ... j'ai compris ... tu es en train de me dire que tu as épousé le fantasme de toutes les femmes?

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Lanie laissa s'écouler quelques secondes. Puis soudain:

\- Je prends la douche en premier !

Kate sourit tendrement … et la raison de ce sourire ne faisait aucun doute. Penser à Rick la mettait en émoi… l'alcool, la frustration, l'abstinence, la peur, et l'extrême bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en le retrouvant ce soir, tout se mêlaient, et tout s'accordaient à décupler son désir… il faudrait absolument qu'elle voit Castle très vite, parce que son corps le réclamait si fort, que c'en était douloureux.


	14. Chapter 14

Elle regardait le comprimé fondre au fond de son verre et le seul bruit que faisait l'effervescence lui faisait dire que cette journée serait interminable.

Comment en était-elle arrivée à se mettre dans un tel état ?

D'ordinaire, elle supportait plutôt bien l'alcool, mais d'ordinaire, elle savait précisément combien de verres elle buvait et surtout, son état psychologique et physiologique n'était pas bas à ce point.

\- Tu as abusé de la boisson ma belle ? demanda une Lanie, amusée et toute fraîche.

Kate la regarda, son instinct aguerri de flic en alerte.

\- Tu m'as fait boire… dit-elle simplement … tu m'as saoulé pour me faire parler.

Lanie accueilli son ton faussement accusateur d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu as bu, nuance… et je ne t'ai pas obligé à me confier tous tes torrides petits secrets.

Elle jouait sur les mots et sa franche mauvaise foi lui aurait valu les pires remontrances …d'ordinaire. Là Kate semblait entendre mais sans pouvoir analyser.

\- Pourquoi toi tu sembles être aussi fraîche ? se lamenta-elle, en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, posés sur le bar de la cuisine de la légiste.

\- Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas abusé.

Kate se releva soudain…et le regretta aussitôt.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta-t-elle, médusée.

Au début, Lanie pensait pousser la plaisanterie au comble de l'ironie, mais devant l'état de son amie, elle déposa les armes.

\- Ok, d'accord Kate … peut-être que j'ai un peu forcé la dose pour chacun de tes verres…

\- Un peu ? Mon dieu Lanie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un nid d'abeilles dans le crâne…

\- Tu devrais soumettre l'idée à ton écrivain de mari, je suis sûre qu'il nous pondrait une histoire de dingue avec ça … A ce propos …

Lanie entrait en mode curieuse, et Kate ne vit pas ça d'un très bon œil… à fortiori au sortir d'une cuite particulièrement sévère.

\- Tu as trouvé le sommeil, malgré le souvenir de tes frasques coquines ?

« Hors de question que tu m'emmènes sur ce terrain là ». Kate compta les secondes et se saisit de son verre. D'un trait, elle en avala le contenu, dans une grimace très éloquente.

\- Tu sais que je suis sensée aller travailler ce matin ? … il est hors de question que tu racontes notre soirée aux garçons, c'est clair Lanie ?

Son ton se voulait menaçant, en réalité, il sonnait comme une requête plaintive, tellement sa voix manquait de fermeté. Néanmoins, en bonne amie, Lanie ne voulait pas la torturer davantage, et elle lui devait bien de garder pour elle les détails croustillants de la veille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien.

\- A Castle non plus … insista Kate.

\- Je crois qu'il est déjà au courant de tes petits secrets intimes tu sais ? …

Lanie jouait et ça agaçait Kate. Au moins, elle aurait voulu lui faire croire.

Peine perdue, son amie continua :

\- Quand même… quand j'y pense, tu ne dois vraiment pas t'ennuyer au lit…

\- Oh Lanie …. Je n'aurais jamais du te raconter tout ça… murmura Kate, la tête cachée dans ses mains

\- …et sans doute partout ailleurs ! continua-t-elle

\- J'espère que tu as bien profité d'hier parce que plus jamais…

\- Je ne vais rien dire … je vais juste regarder Castle différemment maintenant, et je te parle pas des scènes de sexe dans ses livres que je vais m'empresser de relire…après tout, après hier, elles prennent un sens tout particulier… coupa Lanie, fidèle à elle-même.

Kate leva les yeux vers elle, inquiète… le petit clin d'œil de Lanie, et son sourire taquin n'annonçait rien de très bon, mais elle se sentait trop mal à cet instant pour affronter sa meilleure amie de front.

\- Plus jamais je n'accepterais de boire un verre avec toi…

\- Ce serait bien dommage, s'esclaffa Lanie, tu es plutôt marrante et diablement sexuelle quand tu bois, et franchement, tu combles tous mes désirs avec tes histoires coquines !

* * *

La douche lui avait fait du bien. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui avait remis un tant soit peu les idées en place. La douleur du matin s'estompait, et seule une légère nausée persistait.

Arrivée au poste, elle tenta de paraître aussi professionnelle qu'elle se le devait, tout en luttant contre l'envie de saluer les garçons comme elle l'aurait fait normalement, avant le chaos. La récréation de la veille était finie, et à nouveau, elle devait être sur ses gardes.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête classique et courtois, et se félicita d'apercevoir Vikram dans le bureau de Tori.

« Au moins, j'aurais pas à te courir après ». Elle devait rapidement faire le point avec lui, recouper toutes les informations qu'il avait déjà pu obtenir et pour avoir l'impression d'avancer enfin.

Et surtout, elle devait voir Castle.

Ce matin, elle avait éludé la question de Lanie à son sujet, mais hier, son corps avait été mis à mal. Que le désir physique puisse faire mal à ce point, c'en était irréel. Elle venait pourtant de le découvrir.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait désiré désespérément fort à plusieurs reprises mais jamais autant qu'en ce moment.

Peut-être la pression, la situation, la peur et le danger… et aussi les réminiscences de ces souvenirs heureux, ses confessions auprès de Lanie et surtout … surtout … Castle.

Dire qu'il lui manquait été un doux euphémisme tellement elle le sentait déjà sur elle, en elle, alors même qu'il n'était pas là.

Elle repensa à Lanie… elle allait la tuer … son amie l'avait fait boire et l'avait incité à lui parler de son intimité avec Rick … et dans cet état de manque, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

Parler à Vikram, et parler à Castle. Deux objectifs, deux conséquences radicales différentes, mais deux nécessités. Le premier étant, elle l'espérait, la clé pour ne plus avoir besoin d'édifier des stratagèmes pour assouvir le second.

Le brouillard toujours présent et bien logé dans son cerveau. Elle prit la direction de la salle de repos pour se servir un café bien noir, qu'elle voulait réparateur.

Un instant, elle ferma les yeux pour appréhender au mieux la journée.

Entre son mal de tête qui menaçait de revenir, l'invisible danger et la frustration, arriver au soir sans craquer ne serait pas une mince affaire.

C'est son odeur qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Son parfum qu'elle aimait tant respirer, le visage niché dans son cou.

« S'il me touche, c'est foutu ».

\- Vous souhaitez remplacer mon café Mme Castle ? murmura-t-il, visiblement à nouveau dans son rôle de mari séducteur et obstiné à la reconquérir.

Involontairement, elle sourit, toujours dos à lui, décidée à ne pas lui concéder la victoire trop vite. Il s'agissait pourtant bien de victoire, désormais, elle n'aurait pu le tenir à l'écart et se blottir dans ses bras était bien son intention, dès qu'un moment opportun le leur permettrait.

Lentement, il s'approcha, et une seconde de panique s'empara d'elle. « Pas trop près Rick, surtout pas trop près… ».

\- Je vous en prie … prenez plutôt le mien… il est plein de promesses… sucrées et délicieuses…

Il s'était accolé à son dos, sans la toucher, mais pire peut-être pour elle, la frôlant. Lentement, il avait passé son bras droit devant elle pour lui présenter le gobelet.

De son autre main, à l'abri des regards, il avait légèrement caressé son bras gauche, juste un instant, mais un instant suffisant pour qu'il en ressente le frémissement de sa femme.

La scène n'avait pas duré, sitôt qu'elle s'était saisie du gobelet, il avait repris des distances plus conventionnelles.

Mais ce bref instant accentuait les marques du manque en chacun d'eux.

Et surtout cette fois, son doigt s'était égaré sur l'alliance de son époux.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Ces moments pouvaient aussi avoir du bon, il la séduisait, elle en était très réceptive, et cela augurait des retrouvailles particulièrement torrides.

\- Rick… merci pour le café… et pour le reste…

\- Mais le plaisir est pour moi… tout le plaisir…

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Rick tentait de se maîtriser au mieux, mais l'avoir senti si près de lui, sa chute de rein, ses fesses si proches de son bassin, l'avait excessivement réveillé.

Son petit manège s'était retourné contre lui, et la vision de sa femme si belle face à lui, le galvanisait.

\- Tu sembles un peu fatiguée… une longue nuit ? un interrogatoire peut-être ?

Elle se figea. Avait-il parlé à Lanie ? Son amie avait promis de ne rien dire, mais elle connaissait aussi les talents inquisiteurs de Rick, et s'il avait eu un soupçon quelconque, il aurait tenté de creuser la question.

\- Un interrogatoire ? … non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… tout s'est bien passé hier…

\- En fait … je pensais à une affaire qui t'aurait bien occupé, mais j'ai l'impression que cela n'a rien à voir …

Prise à contre-pied, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle était tellement focalisée sur lui et la conversation de la veille, qu'elle n'avait pas suivi à la lettre les règles qu'ils s'étaient tous fixés : en dehors du bureau de Rick, elle avait quitté son mari et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. En dehors de son bureau, lui continuait son petit jeu avec elle et elle, le repoussait. En dehors de ce bureau, ils n'étaient pas heureux et ne devait pas sourire bêtement. Ce dernier point avait été soufflé par Lanie, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte du bureau, dans un dernier regard amoureux vers son mari.

Elle se reprit et tenta une nouvelle approche :

\- Castle, j'ai du travail… et tu ne peux pas continuer à venir au poste comme ça. Tu as un roman à écrire, tu te souviens ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça avance… dit-il, et quant à ma venue ici, je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de te voir, donc à moins que tu ne rentres à la maison, je reviendrai ici tous les jours pour contempler ton corps parfait et profiter pleinement de nos délicieux … partages …

« Tu es intraitable … Tu n'es pas fils d'actrice pour rien » pensa Kate, mi amusée, mi soucieuse de bien savoir donner le change désormais.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer Castle … « c'est surréaliste, bien sûr que je veux rentrer »

\- Pour l'instant Kate… pour l'instant…

Depuis toujours, un regard en disait souvent plus long que les paroles, et en cet instant, Beckett s'efforça de faire passer tous les élans que son cœur promettait à son mari.

\- Votre café va refroidir Mme Castle… lui dit-il prévenant.

Lentement, il abaissa les yeux vers le gobelet, son regard insistant éveilla un intérêt soudain en Kate.

Plantée dans ses yeux, elle tenta de masquer un sourire amoureux avant même de savoir.

\- A très vite ma chérie …

Il la laissa seule dans la pièce, salua les gars d'une main et disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Elle l'avait suivi du regard, l'accompagnant comme pour ancrer son image au fond de son cœur, puis lentement regarda son gobelet.

Une simple inscription au stylo fit exploser son cœur en émoi.

« Rejoins-moi ce soir … envie de toi…terriblement …Always »

Elle se sentait chavirer. Elle se sentait transporter. Elle se sentait hypnotiser par le pouvoir que les mots de son mari avaient sur elle.

Si elle ne se savait pas tellement amoureuse de lui, elle aurait succombé sur le champ.

De tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus, Rick était le plus imprévisible.

Il savait la surprendre, comme il avait su comment l'aimer le premier soir.

Il savait la combler tant par l'esprit que par le corps.

Il était passé maître dans l'art de la satisfaire et dans celui de la faire s'impatienter.

La matinée commençait à peine et déjà l'urgence atteignait son paroxysme.

Tenir encore une journée complète allait lui demander force et volonté. Son état ne l'aiderait certainement pas, et les restes de la veille alourdissaient son fardeau.

Fermant les yeux pour se redonner une convenance, elle expira longuement, espérant chasser au loin quelques pensées délicieusement implantées dans son esprit. Ces mêmes idées qui se répercutaient au creux de ses reins et la faisait fondre d'envie.

« Vikram. Je dois parler à Vikam » pensa-t-elle décidée.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, on change de rating pour ce chapitre ... mais qui a encore froid aux yeux de nos jour, hein? lol

* * *

L'impatience le tuait. Avoir attendu des heures dans son bureau, l'avait une nouvelle fois mis à l'épreuve.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le poste, il était d'abord rentré au loft, où Alexis l'attendait.

S'en était suivi une conversation père-fille particulièrement difficile à gérer pour lui, étant donné son état général d'excitation.

Il était face à un problème de taille, mauvais jeu de mot qu'il se notait mentalement de dire à Kate.

Alexis s'inquiétait pour lui, Kate le lui avait dit la veille, et il le constatait à présent.

Que devait-il faire pour atténuer les inquiétudes de sa fille ? Continuer à jouer ce jeu que la vie leur imposer ? Ou la mettre dans la confidence ?

Il se promit d'en parler à Kate ce soir, mais pas avant d'avoir éteint les feux qui s'étaient déclarés un peu partout dans son corps … ces mêmes feux qu'il savait être en possession du corps de Kate.

Il avait ensuite essayé d'écrire, mais seule des scènes torrides et terriblement érotiques lui traversaient l'esprit et bien que Nikki ne soit pas prude, il ne pouvait uniquement baser un roman sur le sexe.

Néanmoins, dans le seul but de vérifier la nature réaliste de ces scènes bien entendu, il ne se ferait pas prier pour les mettre en pratique, et dès ce soir si possible.

Puis enfin, après plusieurs heures infortunes, il se décida à quitter le loft pour s'installer à son bureau et y préparer la venue de Beckett.

Et désormais, il attendait. Il n'avait pas précisé d'heure, mais estimait qu'elle serait là d'ici quelques minutes. Il était encore tôt mais il avait senti la même impatience dans les yeux de Kate, sur son corps et dans ses sourires pleins d'espièglerie.

Ce soir, il avait mal de désirer sa femme. Tellement qu'il ne savait comment il ferait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement sans préambule.

Avant qu'ils ne se goûtent, ils leur arrivaient souvent de se chercher, de provoquer une réaction chez l'autre, lui aimait la mettre mal à l'aise face à ses sous-entendus, elle, d'un mot était capable de le scotcher, laissant dans son esprit des idées pas très catholiques.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés, et ainsi qu'ils avaient fait grandir, sans doute inconsciemment au début, une envie de plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient mariés, et même si le jeu aurait été plaisant en d'autres circonstances, il en était cruel tant il était lié de près à un danger inconnu et complètement incertain.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sans autre forme de politesse, son cœur vacilla.

Kate était venue et manifestement, ses intentions ne laissaient absolument pas place au doute.

Le temps s'arrêta, lui debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Sa première pensée lucide fut pour se dire à quel point elle était belle. Une femme superbe, dont il était fou amoureux.

Un doux et merveilleux sourire naquit sur son visage, et il en perdit pied. Elle allait le tuer, rien qu'en le regardant comme elle le faisait à l'instant, rien qu'en faisant naître en lui les plus belles des émotions.

Alors qu'elle avança d'un pas, il reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour ouvrir le sas au fond du bureau.

En se tournant à nouveau vers elle, successivement, il lut sur son visage son étonnement, la compréhension et enfin l'urgence. La tension sexuelle semblait à son comble, et il faudrait des heures probablement pour l'assouvir complètement.

\- Mme Castle … je ne vous attendais pas … commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice et aguicheuse.

« Quoi ? » fut la première pensée de Kate, « tu vas jouer là ? oh non… »

Sans plus attendre, et bien décidée à ne pas laisser son désir la consumer davantage, elle se précipita vers lui, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

D'abord surpris un bref instant, Castle se précipita à sa suite. Presqu'au pas de course, il la rejoint dans le sas, et d'une main le referma.

Souvent il aimait laisser Kate prendre le dessus, il adorait quand elle se voulait entreprenante.

Sa fierté d'homme était gonflé à bloc à la vue de cette femme si belle, si désirable, si… si tout à ses yeux … comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui démontrait son envie de lui.

Mais là… jamais Kate ne s'était montrée si impatiente, si possessive et surtout si animale.

De toutes les fois où ils s'étaient aimés, après quelques jours sans faire l'amour, l'excitation n'avait jamais atteint de tels sommets.

Lorsqu'il avait disparu, ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour immédiatement à son retour, mais ils étaient ensembles. Frustrés sexuellement, mais ensembles, et amoureux.

Là, ils se devaient de jouer une comédie terriblement dangereuse et les corps réclamaient à présent leur du.

A peine à l'intérieur, elle s'était jetée sur lui. Littéralement.

Elle était feu et lui l'eau dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Plaqué contre la porte, le corps de sa femme collé au sien, Castle subissait ses assauts amoureux.

Comme un remake de leur première fois. Comme si Kate, inconsciemment ou non, rejouait la scène, mais cette fois, à la différence de ce merveilleux moment contre la porte, c'est elle qui prenait les choses en main.

Dans l'esprit de Rick, cette dernière pensée lui brûlait terriblement le bas ventre.

Passée la surprise, ses bras retrouvèrent le corps de Kate. Ses mains sur son cou, la maintenaient à sa merci. Ses mains à elle, frénétiques et urgentes, passaient de ses cheveux à son torse, de ses fesses à ses avant-bras auxquels elle s'accrochait.

\- Mme Castle… vous oubliez la discrétion, lui dit-il contre ses lèvres, dans un souffle rauque, transit de désir…

Pour seule réponse, Kate leva les yeux vers lui, noir d'envie, partagée entre l'urgence à satisfaire et son exaspération face aux paroles trop prévenantes de son époux.

D'un regard aguicheur, et lourd de sens, elle fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Pas de prévenance, pas de concession, ce soir rien ne devait se mettre en eux, elle ne le permettrait pas et lui, tuerait pour assouvir leurs désirs.

Exalté par le regard de sa femme, Rick inversait les rôles, et la plaqua à son tour contre la porte. A sa merci, Kate s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules, tira sur son col comme pour se frayer un passage pour atteindre sa peau.

D'une main, elle tenta de déboutonner sa chemise, de l'autre, tenait fermement Rick par le cou, l'attirant à elle.

Elle avait l'impression que tout hurlait dans sa tête, à peine un bouton céda, qu'elle l'aurait voulu torse nu.

C'était trop lent, c'était trop rapide, c'était brouillon, leurs mains ne restaient pas en place, rien de romantique, rien de doux, juste deux êtres ensorcelés, brûlants et déchainés.

Les cœurs s'embrasaient, les corps se liquéfiaient.

Les lèvres se dévoraient, les mains s'emprisonnaient.

D'un mouvement du bassin, Rick raffermit sa prise sur elle, resserrant l'étreinte, ne laissant pas la moindre possibilité à Kate de pouvoir prendre le dessus.

Loin de s'en plaindre, elle suffoquait par manque de lui, alors qu'il était omniprésent sur son corps.

Comme insatisfait, Rick cherchait encore et encore à la posséder. Ses mains sur ses hanches, il tira sur son haut pour avoir un accès à sa peau, qu'il s'appropria immédiatement.

Sentir les mains de Castle sur elle, l'échauda. Ses reins accueillaient avec plaisir la chaleur de son époux, tandis que de ses mains, elle parvint enfin à vaincre les derniers boutons de sa chemise et libéra enfin son torse.

Elle plongea sur sa peau, baisa son cou, ses épaules… et fut forcée de céder sous les assauts de Rick, lui laissant libre accès à son propre cou.

Un déluge de baisers et de caresses constituaient leur champ de bataille. S'obligeant mutuellement à s'abandonner à l'autre, le temps de satisfaire leurs propres besoins, d'aucun ne semblait être en mesure de d'imprimer un rythme à leurs ébats.

Pour l'instant, la soif de leurs peaux devait être tarie, et le goût de l'autre devait les nourrir.

Fermement, Rick posa ses mains sous les fesses de Kate, la rapprochant encore de son corps qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Sous la dominance de son mari, elle poussa son bassin à sa rencontre, rencontrant la dureté de son sexe.

Il la souleva pour raffermir son emprise, elle gémit longuement des conséquences. Ses jambes l'entourèrent sans répit, son torse subissant les griffures incontrôlables et involontaires de Kate.

La tête de Rick enfouit dans son cou, sa bouche qui la faisait sienne, sa langue qu'elle sentait se poser là où ses lèvres la menaient, la pression qu'il exerçait contre son sexe, le sentir si fort, si dur, si viril … elle allait exploser, elle allait succomber…

Il la porta difficilement, l'excitation à son comble et les assauts répétés lui faisaient perdre la tête et il en perdait la notion de l'espace.

Il recula jusqu'à heurter un bureau derrière eux. Il s'appuya contre un instant, dévorant Kate et endurant la hargne de ses baisers.

Quelques secondes de faux répit, avant de se retourner et d'y déposer sa femme.

Autoritaire, il s'appuyait contre elle, alors qu'elle se laissait aller légèrement en arrière pour accueillir au plus près son corps.

Sans prévenir, elle plaqua sa main droite contre le sexe de son mari, le caressant sous le pantalon.

\- Oh … Kate …murmura-t-il, fou de désir.

Dans un râle, Rick releva les yeux vers elle et attaqua ses lèvres. La violence du geste lui faisant perdre la tête, elle lui prit le visage en coupe, comme si aucune pression n'était assez pour elle.

Rick tira sur son haut, et de ses mains expertes, lui retira complètement. Ils étaient à présent peau contre peau et ils se consumaient d'en vouloir encore plus.

Elle se laissa complètement aller en arrière, attirant Rick contre elle et pour la première fois depuis ces précieuses minutes, sembla se calmer et vivre pleinement l'intensité du moment.

Respirant les caresses de son époux, se nourrissant de ses baisers et de sa fougue.

Rick, la tête à présent enfouie entre ses seins, se perdait, s'enivrait du grain de sa peau.

D'une légère pression, ses mains la ramenaient à lui, et elle se releva pour poursuivre cette guerre des sens.

Si elle s'était calmée, elle était à nouveau déchainée.

Pendant que Rick dégrafait son soutien-gorge, elle s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon.

Elle se retrouva la poitrine exposée, mais déjà des mains viriles enfermaient ses seins.

Dire que le matin même, les contacts étaient soigneusement calculés… là les échanges étaient parfaitement libérés.

S'acharnant sur son pantalon, elle résistait à délaisser les boutons pour à nouveau le caresser.

Mais sitôt qu'ils fusent détachés, elle glissa sa main dans son boxer et referma ses doigts sur son sexe dressé.

Rick n'en pouvait plus. Lorsque sa femme le maintenait sous sa coupe, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde et subir les foudres du désir de Kate, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui du paradis.

Sauf que là, il n'avait pas le temps de la laisser dicter leurs ébats. Là, il avait un besoin animal de la faire sienne.

Là, il la voulait si fort que la caresse continue de Kate menaçait de le faire jouir.

Elle connaissait bien son mari, les signes des limites bientôt atteintes se faisaient ressentir, mais volontairement continuait sa caresse, tout en lui dévorant les lèvres.

\- Kate … tu vas me faire jouir… murmura-t-il à bout de souffle

Comme possédée, elle se sentait ivre de lui.

Elle relâcha enfin la pression, le temps de l'aider à baisser son pantalon, puis son sous-vêtement.

Castle tenta de s'en défaire complètement tout en maintenant sa femme par la taille, lèvres occupées à sucer le mamelon de son sein.

\- Rick … gémit-elle… mon pantalon … s'il te plait … une plainte au milieu des gémissements.

Il la libéra un instant, mais juste le temps de se dévêtir.

Sans crier gare, il la reprit dans ses bras, le corps tout juste dénudé.

Elle était en feu, il devait la prendre sur le champ parce qu'elle aussi été proche de céder …

Et pourtant, il la surprit en la saisissant par la taille, la retournant dos à lui.

Surprise par le mouvement inattendu, Kate posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, savourant les baisers de Rick sur sa nuque, ses mains fermes sur son ventre, et son sexe dressé contre ses fesses.

C'était dément, c'était bestial, c'était un besoin torride et hystérique qu'ils tentaient d'assouvir.

Elle sentait ses dents sur sa peau, ses mains qui la pressaient, son sexe impatient.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ainsi, elle aimait la douceur de son mari, qui savait exactement lui prodiguer les caresses qui l'éveillaient.

Mais là, elle savait qu'il avait un besoin maladif de la posséder, et elle se languissait de le sentir en elle, et jamais encore cette position n'avait été adoptée de façon si primale.

Et elle se surprit à s'en ressentir encore plus excitée.

Soudainement, il s'éloigna légèrement, les mains ancrées sur ses hanches. Elle devinait le regard fou qu'il devait porter sur sa chute de reins.

Et gémit de plus belle, lorsqu'il se baissa pour être à hauteur de ses fesses, qu'il baisa sensuellement.

La tête dans les étoiles, elle cria de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Rick s'insinuait en elle, puis lapant son sexe, pour se réintroduire à nouveau. Encore et encore.

Il allait lui faire perdre la tête, comme elle avait failli la lui faire perdre plus tôt.

Il se vengeait des caresses qu'elle lui avait fait subir et tous deux en prenaient un plaisir surdimensionné.

Emportée, Kate tendit la main pour maintenir la tête de Rick, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de ces sensations insensées.

\- Oh Rick… j't'en prie … viens …

Elle ne tenait plus… comme lui plutôt, elle se sentait partir et comme lui plutôt, elle le voulait en elle pour atteindre leur orgasme.

Après une dernière caresse, il se redressa tout en picorant son dos de baisers.

Il revint à elle, à son cou, se positionna au plus près de son corps, son dos contre son torse, son sexe à l'orée de leur source de plaisir.

Dans une position presque inconfortable, Rick chercha les lèvres de Kate.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et tendrement, en parfait contradiction avec la frénésie qui les avait habité depuis leurs retrouvailles quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le baiser doux et amoureux accompagna la lente poussée de Rick pour s'introduire en elle, libérant un gémissement simultané.

La tendresse retrouvée, Castle regarda son épouse, et commença à se mouvoir en elle.

Comme pour graver à jamais ses instants dans leurs mémoires, les deux amants ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Imposant un rythme d'abord lent et langoureux, Rick enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa femme. Il la tenait virilement contre lui, caressant son ventre de ses pouces, passant sur ses seins, revenant à ses côtes.

Kate le ressentait partout en elle et sur elle. Elle le voulait profondément, elle le voulait entier.

Elle ondulait son bassin, accompagnant chaque mouvement de Rick, gémissante et brûlante de plaisir.

Quand elle n'y tint plus, elle porta une main derrière elle, qu'elle posa sur le ventre de son époux, apposant une légère pression.

De ce geste, il comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de s'envoler ensemble vers les cieux qui leur étaient promis.

Il l'a libéra de son étreinte, afin qu'elle se tourne face à lui, et amoureusement, elle se saisit de son visage en remontant ses jambes pour lui enserrer la taille.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, alors qu'il s'introduisait à nouveau et cette fois, et accéléra le rythme.

L'instant arrivait, la lumière allait jaillir et pour rien au monde, ce soir, Kate n'aurait voulu jouir sans regarder dans les yeux son mari.

* * *

Il fait un peu froid ce soir je trouve, non ?:-)


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et MP, sincèrement c'est super de vous lire et de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ;-)

* * *

Le calme après la tempête… et quelle tempête ! Un ouragan de passion qui aurait tout détruit sur son passage.

Depuis quelques minutes, Rick et Kate reposaient enlacés sur le canapé qu'avait fait installé Castle, « juste au cas où », comme il l'avait si bien laissé entendre à sa femme, quelques semaines auparavant.

A l'époque, elle était loin de se douter qu'un jour, elle vénérerait cette pièce d'être le seul endroit suffisamment sécurisé pour qu'ils se retrouvent et s'abandonnent au plaisir de la chair.

Dos à Castle, la tête reposant sur son bras gauche, Kate reprenait ses esprits, s'imprégnant de chaque caresse dont il avait le secret.

De sa main libre, il faisait jouer ses doigts tendrement, de son épaule à sa hanche, s'égarant de son ventre à ses seins.

La douceur de ses gestes avait le don d'hypnotiser Kate, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs.

Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient enfin pu laisser libre cours à leur passion et leurs envies s'étaient manifestées sans relâche, jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement.

Après avoir fait l'amour sur ce bureau, Kate s'était laissé aller dans ses bras, le serrant au plus fort, comme si le fait de le toucher pouvait graver la sensation de sa peau en elle.

Murmurant des promesses d'amour, Castle s'était accordé le temps de ressentir sa femme contre lui, déposant des baisers, auxquels s'était liée sa langue, qui se voulait possessive.

Son cou, sa clavicule l'incitaient à découvrir encore et encore chaque infime parcelle de son corps.

L'orgasme précédent avait été tellement fort, qu'il en était étonné d'avoir toujours autant envie d'elle.

Il avait libéré une furieuse envie de la posséder, et avait aimé la réceptivité de Kate.

Il avait alors délaissé son corps pour s'approprier ses lèvres, et le ballet amoureux avait rapidement repris un rythme incontrôlable.

Cette seconde fois, ils avaient fait l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Comme si cette seconde fois pouvait être la dernière. Et à nouveau, l'urgence s'était fait sentir.

Ce bureau aurait peut-être pu ne jamais se remettre des assauts désespérés des deux amants, mais finalement, ce témoin inattendu semblait prêt à les accueillir une autre fois.

A bout de souffle, et manquant de force, tant l'exercice avait été incroyablement puissant, ils avaient finalement échoué sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes avaient pourtant suffit pour que Kate ne ressente à nouveau le besoin de le sentir en elle. Entreprenante, elle avait fait d'une simple caresse sur son torse, un appel au plaisir, en la prolongeant sur son bas ventre, puis sur son sexe. Elle avait capturé ses lèvres, et de ses doigts, entreprenait un voyage de ses testicules à sa virilité. Rapidement, la fièvre s'était à nouveau emparée d'eux, et cette fois, ils avaient fait l'amour tendrement, prenant le temps de savourer leurs corps et leurs émotions.

Et là, désormais, délaissant le monde extérieur, le silence avait succédé au chaos des gémissements et bruits de baisers effrénés.

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, Rick respirait son odeur et parvenait enfin à éclaircir ses idées.

Kate fermait les yeux, la main gauche liée à celle de son époux, tandis que la droite reposait sur son bras droit, accompagnant ses caresses.

Reprenant possession de ses esprits, il commençait à ressentir un sentiment de honte, mêlé au bonheur incomparable de tenir enfin sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée Kate … murmura-t-il

Elle ouvrit les yeux, presque choquée de cet aveu. Inquiète, elle le questionna.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolée mon cœur ?

\- Je voulais tellement te faire l'amour… j'avais tellement envie de toi … je pensais me maîtriser… je voulais que ce soit lent … qu'on prenne notre temps … là, c'était juste…

\- Exactement ce dont on avait besoin tout les deux, le coupa-t-elle. Castle… crois-moi… j'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé… j'en ai même été… furieusement excitée.

Elle avait prit le temps de choisir ses mots. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se repente de quelque chose qu'elle avait tout autant que lui, désiré si ardemment.

Que ce fut sauvage était presque normal, tant la frustration et la douleur s'étaient emparées d'eux depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- J'ai aimé mon cœur … tu as été parfait …

Elle avait accompagnait ses dernières paroles d'un délicat baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses doigts. Elle aimait cet homme aussi pour ça. Pour cette sensibilité et son désir de toujours la combler, dans le quotidien comme dans leur intimité.

\- Je n'ai même pas pensé à la possibilité de te faire mal… d'habitude, c'est plus doux et …

\- Et là, je te voulais animal Castle…arrête de penser que tu as été égoïste … tu m'as fait l'amour passionnément c'est tout … et puis, dit-elle se retournant face à lui, le troisième round a été très doux et tout aussi enivrant.

Elle avait conclu son mouvement par un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, comme pour sceller son consentement par rapport à leurs ébats.

\- Je t'aime Kate … si fort …

\- Je sais… je t'aime aussi … tout aussi fort mon cœur…

Souriant à nouveau, heureux d'être ensemble et de pouvoir se le dire et se le montrer, ils se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

\- Je commence à avoir un peu froid Rick, lui dit-elle simplement, ce merveilleux sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres.

\- Attends …

Il se leva légèrement pour attraper un plaid déposé près du canapé. Kate accompagna son mouvement, avant de se rallonger sur le sofa. Elle le regarda amoureusement recouvrir leurs deux corps, puis le sentit se réajuster juste derrière elle, reprenant sa position initiale.

\- Une pièce insonorisée, un canapé, un plaid … tu avais vraiment pensé à tout, sourit-elle, amusée et parfaitement consciente de ce qui avait pu se tramer dans l'esprit de son mari, au moment de concevoir et de meubler cette pièce.

\- En réalité … le plaid c'est la touche confort d'Alexis, elle a souvent froid, corrigea-t-il innocemment, occupé à présent à embrasser l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Je vois, dit-elle d'une fois volontairement langoureuse et loin d'être insensible à ses baisers … donc tu veux dire que nous sommes allongés tous les deux, nus… sous le plaid de ta fille ? …

Castle s'arrêta brusquement à l'évocation de l'utilité première et de l'appartenance de ce plaid.

Y-avait-il quelque chose d'indécent à se retrouver nu au contact de cette couverture ? Devait-il ressentir de la honte à avoir envie de sa femme, au chaud sous ce qui était la propriété de sa fille?

Comme il avait cessé ses caresses et ses baisers, elle sut qu'il n'était plus à ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Devinant les interrogations de son mari, Kate ne put étouffer un rire en se retournant à nouveau face à lui. Il semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vide, un air idiot affiché sur son visage… et il en était adorable. Prenant son visage en coupe, elle tenta de capter son attention en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

Mon chéri… tu sais que cette couverture gardera notre petit secret, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne dira rien à Alexis… ce soir, tu la ramènes à la maison et le lave-linge se chargera d'effacer tous les souvenirs de nos corps nus qui pourraient être imprégnés dans sa … mémoire textile.

Il la regarda, hagard, comme s'il craignait que la couverture prenne vie et qu'elle trahisse son utilité de ce soir.

Kate le remercia intérieurement pour cette franche démonstration de « pensée à la Castle », pensée qu'elle aimait tant et dont elle s'était pourtant privée trop longtemps.

Lentement, il sortit de ses réflexions et se fonda dans le regard rieur de son épouse.

\- Cela t'amuse n'est-ce pas, hein ?

\- Oui … parce que c'est tout toi … lui répondit-elle simplement.

Ponctuant leurs échanges d'un baiser qui se voulait pourtant chaste, tous deux amorcèrent les prémices d'un nouvel élan passionné. Refermant ses bras autours d'elle, il la maintenait au plus près de lui, sa poitrine contre son torse, son bassin poussant vers le sien.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes l'incitèrent à se fondre en elle, sa langue caressant la sienne, le besoin de la chair reprenant ses droits.

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle le pressa contre elle, le corps criant son plaisir.

Castle parcourait son dos de ses mains, s'abandonna sur ses fesses, qu'il caressait doucement. Elle connaissait son mari, elle savait que cette partie de son corps le rendait fou de désir, encore plus fou si c'était possible, pensa-t-elle.

Ses doigts s'attardaient, la pressaient contre lui, s'égarant plus bas, pour effleurer son intimité.

Le contact était électrique. Il savait exactement comment la toucher, et loin d'en être désarçonnée, elle en ressentait un plaisir phénoménal.

La caresse ne cessait de la frôler, toujours plus proche, toujours plus excitante. Le sourire de Castle sur ses lèvres, lui indiquait précisément à quel point son mari s'émerveillait de la sentir si prête pour lui.

Elle ressentait l'humidité de son sexe au plus profond de son corps, et les doigts de son mari, délicats, doux mais précis, la faisait gémir contre sa bouche.

Ses mains se baladaient sur son torse, appréciant elle-aussi le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Une main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir à elle, l'autre délicatement posée sur sa hanche, puis glissant sur ses fesses, d'une caresse lente et amoureuse.

Lorsqu'un doigt s'insinua en elle, elle ferma les yeux, accueillant la sensation, en écartant la cuisse qu'elle posa sur sa hanche, pour lui laissait davantage de liberté de mouvement.

Son baiser se fit plus dur, plus sexuel. Mordillant sa lèvre, elle ouvrit les yeux, le mettant au défi de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir.

Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt s'enfonça en elle, il sut qu'il l'avait remportait haut la main, alors que sa femme, fermait les yeux, en gémissant son prénom.

Il en voulait plus, mais il la voulait complètement lascive dans ses bras. A nouveau, ce besoin animal prenait le dessus en lui.

Il retira ses doigts, se satisfaisant de la voir réagir immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts, comme l'implorant de continuer la caresse. Dans un sourire prédateur, il s'introduisit à nouveau, se délectant des seins de sa femme qui se pressaient contre lui.

Son érection déjà bien dressée, il entreprit de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe.

Mais Kate le surprit.

Sitôt qu'il eut retiré ses doigts, elle prit appui sur son torse, le sommant de s'allonger sur le dos.

Docile, Rick admira sa femme prendre position, à califourchon sur lui.

Les deux mains sur ses hanches, il contempla ses seins parfaits, son ventre plat et son intimité qu'il sentait si chaude contre son bassin.

\- J'ai envie de toi… murmura-t-elle doucement en attrapant ses lèvres… en fait… j'ai faim de toi…

D'abord loin de comprendre tant la vision de sa femme sur lui l'excitait au plus haut point, il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la sentit entreprendre de déposer de doux baisers sur son torse, puis son ventre, son bas ventre … pour finalement capturer son sexe dans une délicieuse caresse.

\- Oh… Kate …

Le gémissement était violent. Il était profond. Sa bouche le rendait sourd et son cerveau ne suivait plus. Il ferma les yeux et seules les sensations procurées par son épouse le maintenaient à la limite de la conscience.

Kate regardait son mari d'un regard noir et furieusement sensuel, son visage trahissait son plaisir, sa main gauche fermement agrippée au canapé, la droite doucement posée sur la nuque de Beckett.

Quelques minutes d'une caresse qui l'avait rendu complètement absent de ce monde, uniquement centré sur la bouche de sa femme, léchant et caressant son sexe.

Quand la limite fut presque atteinte, il gémit son nom, en pressant légèrement son épaule.

Alors, lentement elle le libéra et revint s'installer sur lui.

Il prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassant à perdre haleine comme pour la remercier de ce merveilleux moment, diablement torride.

Elle prit appui sur son torse et, lentement, le guida en elle.

Comme toujours, ils gémirent de concert, s'apprivoisant encore et toujours.

Elle se pencha au près de lui, le visage près de son cou, savourant le rythme imposé par son mari qui la maintenait à présent contre lui.

Les mains de Rick contre ses reins, son bassin ondulant contre son sexe, Kate plongea dans les yeux de son mari.

Encore quelques minutes… ils arriveraient ensembles comme souvent … mais là, elle le voulait encore quelques minutes profondément enfoui en elle.

Lorsque l'orgasme se manifesta, souffrant de milles plaisirs, leurs corps lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur lui.

* * *

Une éternité après, Rick sentit le corps de Kate se tendre. Repus pour l'instant, il savait ce que voulait dire ce moment.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut bien être Rick…

Il ne répondit pas. S'isolant complètement dans ses pensées, refusant de voir la vérité arrivée de plein fouet. Il resserra son étreinte.

\- Chéri… je ne peux pas rester …

S'avouant vaincu, il lui répondit d'une voix malheureuse.

\- Je le sais … c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Respirant profondément, Kate se devait de le faire céder.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus … j'aimerais rentrer avec toi… faire l'amour chez nous, pas ici… je voudrais ne pas être obligée de nous cacher pour profiter de nous, mais …

\- Je sais Kate… souffla-t-il, conscient de la douleur qui habitait sa femme. La même que la sienne.

\- Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution… je te promets que cette situation ne durera pas …

A nouveau, il se terra dans le silence.

\- J'ai dit à Vikram de me prévenir dès qu'il aurait du nouveau… et en rentrant, c'est la première chose que je vais vérifier.

\- Je t'aime Kate …lui dit-il simplement, d'une voix douce mais désespérée.

\- Moi aussi… plus que tout. On va trouver et … s'interrompant, elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser amoureux, elle tenta de le rassurer.

\- Je te promets d'autres instants comme ce soir… j'en ai besoin autant que toi…

\- Embrasses moi… murmura-t-il, comme éteint et meurtrie de subir à nouveau cette réalité.

\- Always…

* * *

Je vous avoue éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à écrire mdr !


	17. Chapter 17

Au poste, tout semblait différent et pourtant si « normal ». Depuis des jours, des semaines, Kate s'efforçait de paraître. Mais aujourd'hui, et bien qu'à présent les mensonges aient volé en éclat, elle devait continuer à faire semblant.

Elle se sentait libérée de la pression de son rôle à tenir envers son mari et ses amis, et pourtant, la mascarade devait se poursuivre pour encore une durée complètement indéterminée.

Rentrer hier soir n'avait pas été chose simple, mais elle avait du prendre sur elle, et s'endurcir pour continuer à donner le change… juste au cas où.

Vivre dans le mensonge n'était pas sain et mentir aux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, était devenue une épreuve de plus en plus insurmontable au fil des jours.

Mentir à Castle commençait à laisser des marques et se libérer de cela, était en soi un profond soulagement.

Et malgré tout, elle se sentait plus forte.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle avait tout fait pour éviter un contact trop prolongé avec Lanie. Elle n'était pas entièrement remise de ses émotions et la dernière des choses qu'elle désirait en cet instant, était de subir encore un interrogatoire en règle par sa meilleure amie.

Etonnamment, Lanie n'avait pas cherché à creuser davantage quant à la raison de son retour plus tardif que d'habitude.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir, mais elle voulait simplement pouvoir asseoir ses émotions et prendre le temps de les maîtriser.

Si bien que ce matin, elle se sentait plus en phase qu'elle n'avait été ces derniers jours, mais toujours, étrangère à cette voie qu'elle faisait semblant de vouloir suivre.

La veille, Vikram ne lui avait rien appris de neuf, il s'efforçait toujours de « déterrer » Michael Smith, mais jusque là, ses recherches avaient été vaines. Un homme comme lui qui avait les ressources nécessaires pour orchestrer sa propre mort, nul doute qu'il aurait aussi dans sa manche, toutes les cartes lui permettant de se protéger des dangers.

Disparaître sans laisser de trace, se fondre dans la masse et sombrer dans l'anonymat. « Sans doute simple pour lui » se dit-elle.

Une lueur d'espoir perçait tout de même, grâce à un programme de reconnaissance faciale, qui se voulait performant et dont Vikram lui avait parlé. Le seul hic résidait dans le champ d'action où appliquer cette technologie, dont semblait dépendre toute espérance.

En effet, Michael Smith pouvait se trouver à peu près … n'importe où !... sans même imaginer que s'il était si prévenant que cela, une chirurgie esthétique pouvait mettre à mal tous leurs espoirs.

Dans ses pires angoisses, il lui arrivait d'y penser. Dans un cas pareil, comment ferait-elle pour mettre la main sur cet homme ? Et si cela n'était pas possible, vers quelle autre solution devrait-elle se tourner ?

La patience et la discrétion. Tels étaient les mots d'ordre auxquels il fallait se fier.

Les compétences de Vikram lui laissaient à penser qu'il aurait des pistes, mais en attendant, la vie devait suivre son court. Ce semblant de vie, rectifia-elle, mentalement.

Chaque jour désormais elle se nourrirait de l'espoir d'une nouvelle avancée, tout en songeant au temps perdu qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Hier avait été un jour merveilleux, presque parfait selon les nouvelles règles de vie qu'elle s'était fixée.

Elle avait pu retrouver Rick l'espace de quelques heures et profiter de ses bras et de sa tendresse avaient été plus que profitable.

Elle se sentait plus forte, comme plus armée face au danger auquel ils s'exposaient tous désormais.

Ses craintes n'avaient pas entièrement disparues, bien sûr chacun pouvait encore devenir une cible potentielle et cette idée lui donnait la nausée, mais tous semblait avoir compris la teneur de la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux.

Si Lanie, Vikram et Castle n'étaient pas entraînés ni même voués à lutter contre le crime, Esposito, Ryan et elle-même en avaient le devoir.

Bien sûr, Castle avait déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid et de compétences particulières lors de leur coopération, mais cela n'empêchait que son mari pouvait aussi facilement se mettre en danger, tant sa curiosité et ses maladresses le mettaient parfois dans des situations inextricables.

Au-delà de ça, égoïstement, à présent, elle voyait les choses différemment.

Si elle avait pensé que le mettre à l'écart le protégerait, désormais elle était convaincue du contraire. D'abord parce qu'elle saurait avec précision chacune de ses intentions et à chaque instant, ce qu'il entreprendrait de faire, et d'autres parts, s'ils faisaient attention, plus rien ne s'opposait à leurs petits rendez-vous secrets.

L'intérêt de travailler en commun, lui semblait aussi évident aujourd'hui, que ce qu'il lui avait semblé lorsqu'elle avait décidé de le quitter pour le protéger.

Chacun suivait un plan, chacun connaissait l'état d'esprit des autres et chacun était là les uns pour les autres.

Mais la discrétion restait primordiale s'ils voulaient agir le plus librement possible pour chercher des indices sur Loksat.

D'un point de vue personnel, cette situation était au mieux de ce qu'elle pouvait espérer dans de telles circonstances. Elle était soutenue par ses amis, elle n'avait plus ce mensonge à entretenir et surtout, elle ne fragilisait plus son mariage.

Pour autant, rien n'était véritablement réglé… Alexis et Martha avaient certainement leurs avis sur la question et pour le moment, elles n'étaient au courant de rien.

Au vue des dernières inquiétudes exprimées par sa fille, Castle avait sollicité l'avis de sa femme pour savoir quelle marche à suivre serait le mieux.

Après réflexion, ils avaient jugé qu'il était sans doute prématuré de trop se dévoiler.

Non par question de confiance, mais bel et bien par esprit de discrétion et prévoyance.

Irrémédiablement, cela entraînait de devoir malgré tout continuer à mentir aux deux femmes, mais Kate avait estimé que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Elle acceptait déjà difficilement la prise de risque que chacun endossait pour lui venir en aide, mais impliquer d'autres personnes, surtout si proches, elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

Et tant pis si sa réputation et la perception des deux femmes à son égard en souffraient.

Néanmoins, Kate avait demandé une dernière faveur à son époux : celle de passer du temps aujourd'hui avec Alexis, pour atténuer ses craintes. Surtout après avoir « disparu » durant quelques heures la veille…

De fait, d'un accord qu'avait difficilement accepté Castle, ils ne devaient pas se voir aujourd'hui.

Kate en souffrait déjà, tellement la privation des derniers jours l'avait torturé, mais l'avoir vu hier lui avait remonté le moral et ravivé le cœur.

Elle se souvenait avoir bataillé d'arguments avec lui pour lui faire comprendre la raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne au bureau ce matin.

\- Castle… si on veut donner le change et pouvoir se revoir très vite, il faut qu'on se comporte comme un couple séparé…

\- Depuis des jours, je viens au poste, je t'apporte ton café et je reste assis face à toi… en quoi ne pas le faire demain serait plus judicieux ? Kate … je ne comprends pas…

\- Je sais mais … « comment te dire tout ça alors que je donnerais tout pour ces moments avec toi… » … si on me suit, ou qu'on m'observe, quelqu'un sait que j'ai passé du temps avec toi ce soir… il faut qu'on se serve de ça… il faut qu'on donne l'impression d'avoir passé ces heures à s'expliquer… et toi, il faut que tu fasses croire que tu as compris, et que tu digères ce que je t'ai dit…

Castle, refusant de comprendre, secouait la tête en signe de mécontentement.

\- Je pourrais continuer à faire ce que j'ai toujours fait : être moi ! Celui qui vient t'enquiquiner et qui te tape sur les nerfs !

Kate se souvenait avoir souri malgré elle en l'écoutant. Cet homme pouvait être à la fois exaspérant, et tellement adorable.

\- Rick … ce que je voudrais c'est te revoir très vite… mais si tu viens sans arrêt au poste, et si en plus on se voit le soir, personne ne sera dupe longtemps …

Elle avait parlé doucement, en s'approchant de lui, puis passant ses bras autours de son cou.

Elle se rappelait à présent de l'odeur de sa peau.

Et il faut que tu passes du temps avec Alexis et Martha… fait en sorte qu'elles cessent de s'inquiéter… sois là pour elles…

Le sentant presque convaincu, elle avait déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser doux et amoureux, toute leur tendresse résonnant dans leurs cœurs.

\- Je te promets de te tenir au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre s'il y a du nouveau…

Acceptant finalement les termes de leur accord, Castle l'avait laissé partir, sou le regard tendre et bienveillant de son épouse.

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Kate ressentait une profonde émotion. Effectivement ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'accord, mais elle restait tout de même séparée de son mari aux yeux de tous et cela allait tellement à contre courant de ses réelles envies, qu'elle devait se faire violence pour garder la tête froide.

Si bien que lorsqu'elle vit Castle débarquait au poste et s'arrêtait discuter un moment avec les gars, elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

Instantanément, elle était furieuse. Les yeux grands ouverts et les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, elle fulminait. Encore une fois, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Encore une fois, il se jouait de la situation.

Elle les regardait tous les trois discuter joyeusement, Castle et ses cafés en mains, Ryan qui semblait fortement intéressé par ce que pouvait bien lui raconter son enfant de mari, et Esposito, louchant sur Kévin, d'un air dubitatif, qui ne laissait place à aucune équivoque quant à la naïveté de son collègue.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Castle croisa son regard, et de sa main, lui fit un signe, gobelet rempli de caféine en passe de se renverser sur le sol.

Lui souriait. Elle bouillait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son sourire séducteur ancré sur son visage. En parfaite contradiction avec le rouge que la colère avait fait monter aux joues de Kate.

\- Mme Castle… vous êtes magnifique ce matin…

\- Castle ! commença-t-elle d'un ton sec et proche de l'explosion, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans se démonter, il prit place sur le fauteuil face à son bureau, la laissant planter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Un matin sans voir ton merveilleux sourire illuminait ton visage à la vue de ce merveilleux breuvage, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu ma chérie …

\- On était d'accord, non ?

Elle hurlait presque. Autant elle l'aimait, autant il était un des rares à pouvoir la mettre en colère en si peu de temps.

\- J'ai bien compris ton point de vue rassure toi… mais je ne le partage pas, donc … café ?

« Enlève ce sourire de ton visage où je te jure que tu vas le regretter… ». Kate sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, et le voir si … fier de lui, la remplissait de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te demande de ne pas venir ?

Elle avait tenté de récupérer son calme, s'efforçant de ne pas hausser davantage la voix. Elle détestait déjà les regards qu'on pouvait parfois lui jeter discrètement, ces fameux regards emplis d'incompréhension et, presque, de déception tant Castle était devenu « le pote de tout le monde », alors se donner en spectacle, non merci.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, ce n'était plus sa chemise qu'elle voulait arracher, mais bel et bien ses yeux.

\- Ma chérie …à te voir tellement en colère après moi … je pourrais presque croire que tu ne m'aimes plus …

Et là, elle comprit.

Et elle hésita. Cet homme était-il ingénieux ou simplement agaçant ?

En venant ce matin, il avait prévu sa réaction, il savait qu'elle allait être furieuse et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il était assis en face d'elle.

Il donnait le change.

Il avait parlé avec un air qu'il voulait boudeur, mais qui ne laissait pourtant pas le moindre doute quant à l'amusement que lui procurait la situation.

Il avait réussi son coup … il avait pu passer au poste et la voir, profiter d'elle d'une certaine façon, tout en orchestrant à merveille une machination digne d'un grand metteur en scène.

Pour tout le monde, elle était furieuse après lui. Voilà ce que tout observateur aurait vu.

Un enfant. Un génie. Elle hésitait.

Il prit son silence pour un signe de compréhension, il avait choisi ses mots et ne doutait pas que Kate comprendrait. Il était fier et heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de contourner les règles, sans compromettre leurs chances de continuer à véhiculer cette image de couple au bord de l'explosion.

Lentement, il se leva, la regarda amoureusement et d'une voix chaleureuse lui murmura :

\- Votre café Mme Castle …

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui une Kate hébétée.

D'une main tremblante, encore sous le coup de l'exaspération teintée d'une certaine fascination pour ce cerveau aussi machiavélique que romantique, elle se saisit de son gobelet, marqué à nouveau de la main de son époux.

« A cet instant, je sais que tu es folle de moi ! Always, Rick ».

Cet homme allait la tuer.


	18. Chapter 18

L'heure du déjeuner. D'ordinaire, elle appréciait cette heure. C'était souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec les gars, Lanie ou Castle.

La plupart du temps désormais, elle prenait son repas sur le pouce, dans son bureau, en faisant des recherches ou lisant des rapports.

L'exaspération lui pompait toute son énergie et ce matin, Castle avait fait fort.

Après tout, elle aurait pu s'y attendre, c'était Castle ! Mais de là à le voir malgré tout débarquer comme si de rien n'était… Elle était toujours en colère qu'il se soit joué d'elle, mais en même temps, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait épousé un homme hors norme, qui ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Et elle l'aimait pour ça, et si elle était entièrement honnête envers elle, elle devait bien avouer également que sa visite surprise lui avait plu.

Cependant elle craignait qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, l'un ou l'autre fasse un faux pas, et dès lors, leur petite mise en scène pouvait s'en trouver fragilisée.

Trois coups à la porte. Elle sursauta.

Vikram. En levant les yeux, elle avait instantanément senti son cœur se soulever. Sous son bras, il tenait un dossier très fin, qui, se fit-elle la remarque, ne devait guère contenir plus d'une ou deux feuilles. Largement insuffisant pour n'être qu'un énième dossier sur lequel il travaillait réellement pour le compte de la police de New York.

Comme il entrait, elle jeta un œil discret alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne trouverait suspect que le nouvel analyste numérique rencontre le capitaine du poste, en pleine heure du déjeuner.

S'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, Kate lui fit signe, de manière très professionnel, de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Castle.

« Le fauteuil de Castle… Kate, tu débloques … » pensa-t-elle.

\- Vikram ? vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui Capitaine … vous vous souvenez de cette affaire, Missy Wlliams ? la femme retrouvée égorgée dans son appartement et pour laquelle vous m'aviez demandé de retrouvé un homme qui pourrait vous aider ? Et bien, je crois bien que j'ai quelque chose…tenez !

L'espoir. « Missy Williams » était le nom de code qu'elle avait demandé à Vikram d'utiliser s'il avait des indices probants à porter à sa connaissance. L'affaire en elle-même avait bien existé, et Ryan et Esposito avaient pris en charge l'enquête. Un alibi idéal pour discuter ouvertement avec les gars et Lanie, sans susciter des suspicions.

Elle avait bien insisté auprès de lui pour ne pas aller trop vite en besogne. S'il avait véritablement enquêté sur cette affaire, il aurait été inutile et complètement improbable de le voir débarquer dans son bureau, à chaque fois qu'il avait un maigre élémentàlui faire savoir.

Donc il ne devait venir que s'il était parvenu à localiser Michael Smith, ou s'il avait une information capitale à lui soumettre.

Et à présent, elle tenait dans ses mains, un dossier du NYPD qui, en apparence, était totalement anodin pour des yeux extérieurs.

\- Bien …

« Se maîtriser… reste calme… »… tandis qu'elle ouvrait le dossier, elle ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement. Elle avait été patiente jusque là, elle avait subi des épreuves difficile à traverser, sans parler de ce qu'elle avait risqué pour parvenir à ses fins.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle attendait d'avoir enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et elle y était.

D'abord, une photo, un format A4 classique, noir et blanc, qui semblait être issue d'une caméra de sécurité. Un visage. Son visage. Michael Smith était devant elle. Involontairement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle l'avait trouvé. Enfin techniquement, Vikram l'avait trouvé, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle avait la certitude que Michael Smith était en vie. En tout cas, d'après le time-code, il l'était deux jours auparavant.

N'en pouvant plus, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Cet homme est à New York ?

\- Non … mais il est _joignable_ _facilement_ Capitaine…

«Joignable facilement » était un autre élément de langage codé que Kate avait établi. Cela voulait dire « en vie ».

\- Ok ... elle tentait de maîtriser sa voix et surtout, sa rage à l'encontre de ses nouveaux ennemis invisibles qu'elle devrait combattre… on va pouvoir l'interroger.

\- Ses coordonnées se trouvent sur le rapport…

« New Jersey… tu n'as pas pu t'éloigner de New York… ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était cordial, professionnel, celui d'un supérieur à un technicien de laboratoire. Mes ses yeux exprimaient tout autre chose. Vikram y lut la détermination d'une femme face ce qu'elle considérait comme une guerre sans merci contre le crime…et contre ce qui l'empêcher d'être pleinement heureuse.

Il se leva, impressionné par le courage de son amie, et admiratif de la force qu'il fallait développer pour mener à bien une telle quête.

\- Hey Vikram ! … beau boulot…dit-elle d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance.

Il se tourna vers elle, adoptant un air penaud et la salua, un petit sourire timide en coin.

* * *

Lamie pestait contre la rigidité du protocole du service médico-légal. Si elle avait fourni à Kate, l'excuse de la paperasse pour se rendre à leur petite réunion secrète, aujourd'hui, elle était bel et bien acculée derrière les monticules de dossiers qui constituaient son bureau.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas crédule, ou elle aurait pu penser que là était sa punition pour ne pas éprouver de remord pour avoir menti à sa meilleure amie.

Et pour le coup, elle n'en éprouvait pas. Elle pensait sincèrement avoir agit au mieux pour Kate et la suite des événements le lui avait prouvé.

Toutes les suites d'ailleurs. Hier soir, elle avait bien vu que Kate n'était pas comme les autres soirs où elle rentrait exténuée, mais le regard vide et triste. Là, elle l'avait bien vu fatiguée, mais la lueur dans son regard n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque forme de lassitude.

Elle la soupçonnait d'avoir rejoint Castle, et d'y avoir passé ces longues heures, dans les bras aimants de son mari. Mais parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, elle avait estimé que cette fois, elle pouvait bien lui accorder de garder ces retrouvailles pour elle.

Compréhensive et heureuse pour elle, elle l'avait laissé lui servir une excuse qui sonnait faux pour aller prendre rapidement sa douche et s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

La porte de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrit doucement, sur une Kate souriante.

\- Hey Lanie …

\- Hey Kate, tout va bien ?

Lanie ne changeait pas. Elle semblait très à l'aise, et suivre ce plan complètement indécis paraissait simple avec elle.

\- Oui, ça va … mais je me demandais … j'ai besoin de sortir ce soir. Un ciné ça te dit ?

Elle se souvenait des heures qu'ils avaient tous passé à concocter cette liste de mots à utiliser. L'exercice s'était avéré relativement plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait supposé, tant ils se devaient d'employer des mots courants, mais suffisamment évocateurs pour chacun.

Mais parfois, cela avait été drôle. Faire comprendre à Castle que parler de « marcher sur la lune » n'était vraiment pas approprié pour une discussion qui devait paraître banale, n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Cela avait au moins permis de détendre l'atmosphère … et susciter toujours plus d'interrogations de la part de leurs amis, qui s'extasiaient et débattaient sur le pourquoi du comment Kate avait pu tomber amoureuse de Castle.

\- Oh j'avais oublié … tu n'as pas un rendez-vous avec Esposito ce soir ?

\- Ca fait rien … j'irais le voir pour annuler, pour rien au monde je ne raterai une de nos soirées entre filles !

Lanie savourait chaque instant où, au détour d'une conversation anodine, ou là dans ce cas, cachée, elle pouvait glisser une référence à leur fameuse soirée pleine de confidences croustillantes.

\- D'accord alors … on se fait la séance de 20h ?

\- Ca marche ma fille…

Et voilà. Le rendez-vous était fixé. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'avertir Espo et Ryan, Lanie le ferait. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Ils devenaient experts en la matière, et elle se demanda un instant jusqu'à quel point ils iraient dans cette mascarade. Elle commençait à en ressentir de l'inquiétude, mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était le prix à payer pour se rapprocher de la vérité.

* * *

\- Mes amis … l'heure est grave … je ne peux que vous invitez à porter toute votre attention sur le mystère qui se présente à nous…

Coiffé de son chapeau en tweed à la Sherlock Holmes, Castle se dressait devant eux, pipe à la bouche et loupe dans sa main.

Le grand tableau ornant la pièce semblait l'avoir inspiré dans ses facéties les plus « Castleiennes ».

Hagards, ils semblaient tous médusés par l'extravagance et l'étrangeté des idées de Rick.

Tous sauf Kate. Elle regardait son mari, amusée et séduite par sa personnalité unique.

Un enfant. Qui s'amusait de toute circonstance, même les plus désespérées. Et qui bien souvent en agissant ainsi, volontairement ou non, désamorçait les pires situations.

\- Sérieusement Castle ? Sherlock Holmes ? Esposito fut le premier à réagir… tu es écrivain et tu es sensé avoir de l'imagination, et pourtant … Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Le plus grand des détectives jeune insolant…

\- Bon ça suffit Sherlock, j'ai du nouveau.

Kate entrait dans le vif du sujet. Elle avait laissé son mari jouer mais maintenant, elle devait leur faire part de ses avancées.

\- Vikram a trouvé Michael Smith.

\- Kate… c'est … la voix de Castle trahissait sa joie, mais Beckett ne voulait pas trop laisser le temps à son mari de faire germer une idée dans son esprit.

\- Çà reste délicat Castle. Il a trouvé ses coordonnées et je sais comment le trouver.

\- Comment « on le trouve », coupa Castle, soudainement inquiet.

Il connaissait sa femme, il savait que souvent et surtout sur ce cas précis, rien de ce qu'elle disait ne laisser place au hasard ou à l'imprécision.

\- Non Rick … « je »…

\- Beckett, on doit travailler ensemble, lui dit Ryan, troublé par les propos de Kate.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on fait…Vikram est venu me parler ce midi, si j'avais voulu vous mettre sur la touche, je serais allée voir Smith cet après midi... or je suis là et je partage avec vous toutes mes informations…

Elle se tourna vers Rick, son regard noir dans lequel elle ne parvenait pas à sonder son état d'esprit

\- On ne peut pas le trouver comme ça, à deux Castle… je vais y aller, et j'obtiendrais les infos que je veux, je le ferais parler.

\- Kate, la voix de Castle perçait d'impatience et de colère, tu ne peux pas y aller seule, tu ne seras pas en sécurité… on ne sait pas jusqu'où va cette …conspiration… Tu pourrais te retrouver en danger et on ne le saurait pas. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule.

Castle ne cachait plus sa détresse et sa crainte que sa femme ne prenne pas en considération ses arguments.

\- Kate, je crois bien qu'il a raison, commença Lanie, si tu vas voir ce type seule, qui te dit que les hommes qui se cachent derrière tout ça ne vont pas te suivre et comprendre que tu n'as pas laissé tomber ? Et même si tu n'es pas suivie, qui te dit qu'il va te parler ?

Lanie avait raison, elle le savait. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner ce qui était sa première vraie piste, à cause d'incertitudes.

\- Lanie, Rick … vous avez raison. Mais je dois prendre le risque. Michael Smith ne nous a jamais menti et il me parlera… je ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait. Et s'il existe une menace, il aura tout intérêt à ne pas éterniser notre discussion.

Elle prit le temps de choisir ses mots pour que tous comprennent ses motivations et raisons.

\- C'est notre seule chance de nous rapprocher un peu de Loksat. En tout cas, c'est notre seul piste pour le moment… on ne peut pas risquer de nous montrer ensemble. On doit pouvoir continuer à enquêter sans semer de doute sur ce qui nous lie tous.

\- Kate, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, on ne sera pas là pour assurer vos arrières, intervint Ryan, toujours concerné par sa sécurité.

\- Je demanderai à Vikram d'installer un mouchard sur mon téléphone … vous saurez en permanence où je suis … et vous avez l'adresse de Smith. Lanie, je vis chez toi alors ça ne paraîtra pas suspect si tu m'appelles pour savoir où je suis, en cas de doute… Rick … je sais que ça ne te plait pas … mais c'est notre seul espoir d'y voir plus clair. Je serais prudente et vous avez tout en main pour pouvoir me localiser rapidement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit les mains qu'elle serra en signe de réconfort. Elle savait très bien tous les scénarios qu'il était sans doute en train d'imaginer, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains, elle le sentait fébrile et détestait lorsqu'il avait le cœur lourd comme ça.

\- Rick… regarde moi…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kate prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je te promets d'être prudente et de vous tenir informer autant que possible…

\- Tu porteras un gilet pare-balle… lui dit-il

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu porteras un gilet pare-balle. Et un mouchard sur toi, en plus de celui de ton portable.

\- Castle, on n'est pas dans James Bond là ! … ok pour le gilet, tant qu'il est discret, mais un mouchoir ? où voudrais-tu que je trouve ça ?

Son regard de petit garçon voulait tout dire. Et Kate le connaissait par cœur.

\- C'était pour aller la pièce secrète c'est ça ?

\- Avoue que c'est cool … et en plus, ça va nous être bien utile ! …

Attendrie par son attitude enfantine et tellement changeante, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi …

\- Moi j'ai une petite idée ...

Elle souriait à présent, son mari était inquiet mais malgré ça, il allait l'aider.. et il plaisantait. Comme toujours, il serrait là pour elle, il la soutiendrait, même quand lui ne partageait pas ses avis. Il était fiable et courageux… et amoureux. Et l'amour qu'ils se vouaient ne pouvait pas s'éteindre sous n'importe quelle menace.

\- Bon … et si on reprenait ? lança Ryan, nettement plus à l'aise désormais qu'il était convaincu que Kate respecterait la prudence.

\- Kate, ton copain Vikram, peut-être qu'on devrait le convier à nos petites sauteries, non ? après tout, il sait quasiment tout déjà…Lanie avait parlé d'un ton clair, et mesuré.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kate, qui semblait réfléchir à la demande de Lanie.

\- Si je peux me permettre Beckett, coupa Ryan, on est déjà 5 dans la confidence. J'ai confiance en vous et je vous confierai ma vie s'il le fallait… enfin peut-être pas à Lanie mais …

\- Comment ça pas à moi ? et je peux savoir pourquoi l'irlandais ? l'interrompit la légiste, énervée.

\- Parce que t'es pas flic ! répondit Kévin, étonné qu'elle lui pose la question … c'est pas contre toi, je te fais confiance mais t'es pas flic quoi ! …

\- Parce que Castle l'est lui peut-être ?

\- Non mais avec moi jeune fille, il a frôlé la mort… et ça, ça crée des liens… murmura Castle à son oreille, d'une voix qu'il voulait caverneuse et dramatique, comme si le célèbre détective anglais avait reprit vie en lui.

\- Ah oui ? et bien vous savez quoi d'autre crée des liens messieurs ? une bonne bouteille de rouge et les soirées entres filles ! s'emporta Lanie, sous le regard outré de Kate.

\- Ah oui ? voyez-vous cela… murmura à nouveau Castle en se tournant vers Kate, un étrange sourire aux lèvres…

\- Bon stop ! cria Beckett. On est où là ? dans une cour de récré ? Ryan a raison, on est déjà suffisamment nombreux à jouer aux espions, inutile de prendre des risques supplémentaires. J'ai confiance en Vikram, mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'on ne travaille plus seuls. Et toi Lanie … à quoi tu penses pour lui dire des trucs comme ça ?! dit-elle en pointant Castle du doigt.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je dise à quoi je pense Kate ? sourit Lanie, espiègle et triomphante.

\- Non c'est bon … conclut Kate, j'irais demain voir Smith et on se retrouve ici après demain pour tout vous raconter, ok ?

\- Pourquoi après demain ?interrogea Castle, de nouveau inquiet et plus du tout à son personnage.

\- Parce que demain Rick, je voudrais qu'on se voit, toi et moi, sans tous ces curieux.

\- Mme Castle, j'aime vos idées … enfin un peu moins celles où vous vous rendez seule à un rendez vous clandestin sans aucune protection directe, mais … j'aime la plupart de vos idées, sourit-il, enchanté et pressé désormais d'être au lendemain.


	19. Chapter 19

Trois semaines déjà qu'elle avait rencontré Smith. Si au premier abord, il n'avait pas semblait très enclin à lui parler, une nouvelle piste s'était malgré tout ouverte à elle.

Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais songé au trafic de drogue qui sévissait à l'époque de Vulcan Simmons. Smith avait été clair : trouver la signature de la drogue, et remonter la filière la guideraient certainement vers les protagonistes mêlés à cette histoire.

Depuis, Vikram travaillait sans relâche sur ce dossier. Officieusement sa priorité, il se devait tout de même de jongler avec les autres affaires sur lesquelles il était sollicité.

Kate savait qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup, mais lui savait que sa propre vie était sans doute en jeu, en tout cas la tranquillité de son avenir. Il avait pleinement conscience que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait toute la lumière sur cette affaire, il n'aurait jamais l'assurance de ne pas se retrouver un jour face à l'un de ces assassins ou ne constatant que trop tard que ses freins avaient été trafiqués.

Ce poids sur ses épaules était suffisant pour ne pas ménager ses efforts dans leur enquête.

Ils avançaient, mais tout était toujours trop lent.

Kate s'était imaginée que retrouver Smith impliquerait de nouveaux indices, de nouveaux chemins à explorer… que dès lors qu'elle l'aurait vu, elle saurait vers où s'avancer ou comment agir.

La réalité les avait pourtant vite rattrapés, bien sûr ils avaient cette piste à suivre, mais concrètement, ils n'avaient rien.

Au cours de leur dernière réunion secrète, Kate leur avait annoncé que Vikram pensait avoir trouvé un homme qui pourrait être impliqué dans la mort d'Allison Hyde.

Encore une fois, rien ne le prouvait mais il avait semblé évident pour lui que cet homme là fasse parti de ceux qu'ils recherchaient.

En clair, ils avaient des bouts d'indices, mais rien qui les mènait véritablement à leur but.

Dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

La vie reprenait son cours, les gars vaquaient à leurs occupations, Lanie aux siennes. Castle continuait de débarquer à l'improviste, en tout cas en apparence.

Et quant à elle, Kate avait repris ses enquêtes de terrain avec les garçons. Rester enfermée dans un bureau allait la rendre dingue, et finalement, le temps passait plus vite, et donc rendait la situation un peu plus confortable.

Castle trouvait le moyen de s'infiltrer régulièrement sur les investigations du 12ème, et ce qu'elle avait trouvé agaçant, jouait désormais pour elle. Elle pouvait le voir un peu plus longtemps, sans que cela ne paraisse étrange, et la communication s'en trouvait nettement plus simplifiée également.

Castle traînant derrière lui une réputation de casse-pied entêté, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas continué d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait ?

Kate s'était laissée convaincre, sachant pertinemment que son mari s'obstinerait coûte que coûte. La seule condition avait été de ne jamais donner l'impression d'être à nouveau intime.

Si bien que lui saisissait toute occasion de la séduire, et elle s'efforçait de le tenir à distance.

Leurs rôles étaient parfaitement définis. Certains soirs, ils se retrouvaient, pour débriefer les dernières informations glanées, et parfois, seuls les deux amants profitaient de ce qui, d'après Castle, était devenue avec le temps, leur suite nuptiale.

Et ce soir était un de ces soirs, où les corps s'étaient parlés. Allongés tous deux sur le canapé, nus, Kate profitait des bras de son mari, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

\- J'ai aimé ton petit mot ce matin …

Jouant avec ses doigts, Rick les porta à sa bouche pour les baiser amoureusement.

\- C'est de t'avoir décrit les parties de ton corps que je voulais embrasser qui t'a plu ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- C'est surtout de voir à quel point tu peux être inventif quand tu as une idée derrière la tête… sourit-elle, charmée par les idées farfelues de son époux.

Ce côté romantique lui avait tellement manqué et le retrouver aujourd'hui, l'aidait à garder la tête froide et à ne pas craquer dans ces moments d'angoisse.

\- C'est qu'il y a tellement de parties de toi où je rêve de déposer mes lèvres, que le contour seul du gobelet ne suffisait pas …

\- Et donc écrire sur toute sa longueur était logique…

Elle souriait. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait légère, elle se sentait protégée. Maigre parade à la menace extérieure, mais ici il était toute la force dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je trouvais ça plutôt romantique que tu découvres au fur et à mesure que tu boirais ton café, mes petites envies coquines …

Désormais, il embrassait sa peau, en caressant son dos. Il voulait plus, il voulait le confort des dernières années, il voulait ne plus craindre pour la vie de sa femme et pour leur vie de couple, mais il apprenait à se satisfaire de ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir dans ces moments tendresses.

\- Ça l'était Castle … j'ai cru me brûler tellement j'ai mis peu de temps à le boire…

\- Je peux toujours faire quelque chose pour ta langue si tu veux… je ne peux pas accepter que tu souffres ici… lui dit-il en capturant ses lèvres, les mordillant jusqu'à s'emparer de sa langue, qu'il suça sensuellement.

Kate adorait ce genre de petits supplices auxquels Castle l'avait habitué. De ce jeu de séduction, généralement découlait des caresses encore plus intimes et l'un comme l'autre finissaient par s'enivrer de leur union charnelle.

Mais en cet instant, Kate semblait avoir davantage besoin de sa présence, que de faire l'amour à nouveau.

Leur situation avait beau s'être éclaircie, il n'en demeurait pas moins que pour l'instant, ils ne se sentaient pas prêts à prendre le risque de reprendre le court normal de leur vie.

Et cela l'affectait. Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait fatiguée et lasse de jouer. En fonction des jours, voire des heures, les efforts demandés pouvaient soit lui paraître insurmontables, soit gérables. Cette éternelle incertitude et cette pression étaient lourdes à porter et ses épaules menaçaient parfois de céder.

Dans ces cas là, elle rejoignait son mari et se ressourçait auprès de lui.

Il était d'un soutien sans faille et bien que lui souffrait également de ce qu'ils s'infligeaient, il avait à cœur d'être là et de se montrer fort pour et avec elle.

Acceptant son baiser, Kate resserra son étreinte, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Leurs deux corps reposaient tendrement enlacés, ses mains posaient sur son torse qu'elle caressait doucement.

\- Tu es inquiète ?

\- Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas …

Castle déposa un autre baiser sur le haut de sa tête, ajustant ses mains sur elle.

\- Ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter … tant qu'on ne pourra se retrouver que sur ce canapé, je m'inquiéterai…

Kate faisait courir ses doigts sur son torse, appréciant la douceur de sa peau d'homme. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait, elle-même n'était pas rassurée.

\- Je préférerais aussi être ailleurs qu'ici … ta pièce est parfaite mon cœur mais…

Elle l'avait senti se tendre, et s'en trouva amusée. Cet homme était un mystère, il pouvait exprimer une déception à l'idée que sa pièce secrète ne lui plaise pas, mais pour autant, il courrait des risques incommensurables pour livrer des batailles qui, sur le papier, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses côtes en continuant.

\- Ce n'est pas notre lit, ce n'est pas notre vie tout ça, alors oui, d'une certaine façon, je suis inquiète … et surtout impatiente de rentrer à la maison …

\- J'ai hâte … et à ce propos…

L'alarme retentit dans la tête de Kate, plusieurs fois il lui avait demandé de rentrer, et plusieurs fois elle avait dû être ferme. Et à chaque fois, c'était une véritable torture pour elle.

\- Castle …

\- Non, non attends … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … enfin, si tu veux rentrer, j'enfile mon pantalon et je te conduis à la maison plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour le dire mais …

Castle avait le don pour exprimer clairement ses idées sans les lui imposer, il disait les choses, comme ça de façon anodine, mais toujours était-il que l'idée était placée dans la conversation.

\- En fait, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre …

\- Quoi ?

L'intérêt de Kate s'était réveillé. Castle avait souvent fait preuve de bon sens et de logique et même si les théories farfelues étaient courantes, il n'en demeurait pas moins un enquêteur hors pair. Et de ce fait, il était toujours très important de se fier, ou au moins de porter un intérêt à son instinct et à ce qui le travaillait.

\- Et bien, cette femme que tu as rencontré…

\- Rita, précisa Kate

\- Oui Rita … au fin de compte, que savons-nous d'elle ?

Que savait-elle de Rita ? à part ce qu'elle lui avait dit, rien. Mais jusque là, elle ne s'en était même pas alertée.

\- Elle nous a sauvé la vie… et elle est mariée à ton père…

\- Qu'elle t'a dit …

Castle adoptait ce ton interrogatif et à la fois suspicieux. Se pouvait-il qu'une part de ses doutes soient fondée ?

\- Castle… Kate s'était redressée pour lui faire face… si cette femme était mêlée à ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pourquoi aurait-elle prit le risque de venir à notre secours ? ça n'aurait aucun sens…

\- Sauf … dit-il en accentuant volontairement la prononciation, si elle est impliquée et qu'en te portant secours, elle avait toute crédibilité pour te faire croire que tu devais t'éloigner de moi…

Kate l'écoutait patiemment. Ses paroles résonnaient en elle, et même si elle refusait d'y croire, son raisonnement était logique.

\- Rick, elle m'a dit être marié à ton père depuis presque 10 ans… c'était après le meurtre de ma mère et bien avant qu'on se rencontre tous les deux … je ne crois pas une seule seconde à la coïncidence que l'associé de Bracken ait justement rencontré le père de mon mari et ce bien avant qu'on ne se connaisse !

\- Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence ? si le grand ordinateur cyber-puissant et visionnaire d'une agence gouvernementale ultra secrète avait prédit que toi et moi nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et à nous marier ? oh ce serait un super idée pour un livre ça ! …

Kate le regarda bouche-bée. Comment cet homme pouvait-il prendre au sérieux des hypothèses de ce genre ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que les imaginer ?

\- Castle … c'est de la science fiction ! on n'est pas dans un film là !

\- Moi je dis qu'on pourrait au moins vérifier ce qu'elle t'a raconté…

\- Et comment on fait ça Castle ? Je doute qu'on puisse trouver ton père dans l'annuaire !

Kate commençait à perdre patience, il était exaspérant, et souvent l'aimer nécessiter une très grande maîtrise de soi.

\- Je pourrais … trouver un truc pour lui faire savoir que je veux lui parler !

\- Castle … Kate prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer … ton père n'est pas Batman. Il ne suffit pas d'installer un projecteur en haut de l'immeuble pour le voir apparaître !

\- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas Batman ! Il ne porte pas de costume !

\- Castle !

Elle fulminait, elle avait épousé un gosse de dix ans.

\- Kate … ce que je dis c'est qu'au moins on devrait commencer par s'assurer que cette femme ne nous a pas menti.

« Nous » … il s'associait à elle en permanence, et même s'il l'exaspérait, cela lui plaisait. Kate prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux élucubrations de son époux. Rita avait été convaincante, par les faits et par la parole. Elle n'y avait plus pensé mais elle avait le moyen de la contacter directement. Lors de sa cavale avec Vikram quelques semaines plus tôt, Rita lui avait donné une carte et le mot de passe pour entrer en relation avec elle. Ce serait simple. Mais voilà, le doute commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Castle avait certainement tort pour Rita, mais s'ils parvenaient à trouver le moyen d'avoir les certitudes que tout depuis le début n'était pas tronqué, alors peut-être que ça valait le coup.

\- Elle m'a donné une carte pour rentrer en contact avec elle lorsque j'étais avec Vikram, il y a un numéro dessus et une phrase à dire à l'opérateur …

\- Kate ! pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

A présent tout deux loin du romantisme, Castle se pencha pour attraper le t-shirt de Kate et lui tendit. Il prit le temps de remettre son caleçon, et regarda sa femme se rhabiller.

\- Je n'y pensais plus Castle … et si tu veux vraiment vérifier qui elle est, je doute qu'on doive simplement l'appeler et la cuisiner…

\- On pourrait demander à ton copain Vikram ... il a bien retrouvé Michael Smith, avec ce programme à reconnaissance faciale, il pourrait retrouver Jackson…

\- Sauf que Smith est un homme posé, il a une famille, une femme, il s'est forgé une nouvelle vie… il se cachait pas à proprement parlé… là on parle d'un agent fédéral qui est entraîné à mener une vie de fantôme…

A présent debout face à elle, seulement vêtu de son caleçon et de ses chaussettes, il la regardait finir de mettre ses bottes.

\- On pourrait au moins en parler à Vikram … il peut peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose à partir du numéro…

Beckett analysait encore la situation. Bien sûr que le doute pouvait être fondé, mais Rita était-elle réellement impliquée dans cette affaire ? Les dates ne correspondaient pas, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle semblait être sincère. Elle se pencha pour essayer de remettre tout en ordre dans son esprit. Castle avait l'air sérieux, et son instinct ne lui faisait pas souvent défaut. Mais là ? La coïncidence était beaucoup trop flagrante pour être possible !

\- Tu veux en savoir plus sur elle parce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais t'éloigner de moi ? C'est parce que je suis partie de la maison après avoir parlé avec elle ?

Castle baissa les yeux, regarda ses pieds et ramassant sa chemise pour jouer avec, s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il n'y a pas de lien avec ça … elle te sauve la vie et après te suggère subtilement de me quitter… c'est assez pour moi pour m'intéresser à elle…

\- Castle … elle se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras… elle ne m'a rien suggéré … mais j'ai pris conscience par moi-même que tu pouvais être en danger … elle…

\- Aurait pu te manipuler pour t'isoler de ceux qui t'aiment et pour te fragiliser…

Le poids des mots s'abattaient en elle. Encore une fois, sa logique n'était pas infondée. Et si jamais, Rita n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prétendu être, alors oui, elle aurait bien été manipulée … et sacrément bien en plus. Kate avait quitté son mari et s'était retrouvée seule pour enquêter, bien que l'aide de Vikram était précieuse.

Elle serra fort son mari, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, se réchauffant à son contact.

\- D'accord Rick … on va essayer de savoir qui elle est … mais à une condition.

Rick retint son souffle, désormais il avait appris à craindre les conditions que pouvaient lui demander sa femme, tant son sérieux et sa détermination étaient palpables.

\- Tu me laisses gérer ça avec Vikram. Je lui en parle et on trouve une solution. Mais tu n'interviens pas… je te promets de tout te dire mais reste en dehors de ça…

Castle ferma les yeux, et tenta de maintenir le plus longtemps possible la douce sensation de tenir sa femme dans ses bras. Il savait la séparation imminente, mais ne savait quand ils pourraient à nouveau se retrouver.

\- Je te le promets Kate … mais à moi d'y mettre également une condition.

Pour des raisons complètement différentes de celles de Rick, Kate craignait également les conditions de son mari. Lui demander le plus sérieusement du monde si en cas d'échec, il pouvait quand même essayer de contacter son père en faisant apparaître un énorme signe lumineux dans le ciel new yorkais, ne l'aurait pas surprise plus que ça.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- On en parle aux autres… tu n'agis pas seule, on leur en parle et on voit ce qu'ils en pensent… j'ai peut-être une furieuse envie de dire à cette femme ce que je pense de ses idées stupides, mais malgré tout, si elle t'a dit la vérité, ça peut être une alliée de taille à l'avenir…promets moi de ne plus faire cavalier seule…

D'abord surprise du sérieux de son époux, Kate s'éloigna légèrement de lui, et lui offrit un sourire plein d'amour. Elle le savait traumatisé par son départ et par les risques encourus, et son inquiétude la transperça.

\- Je te le promets… on va leur en parler … mais avant cela …

Kate arborait un doux sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller, je t'aime en caleçon… mais avec les chaussettes, ça craint !

Il savourait de voir Kate souriante et taquine, mais pour autant, ne la laisserait pas gagner ce petit jeu qu'elle avait initié.

\- Je peux l'enlever si tu préfères !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ni de réagir, il captura ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un ballet incessants de gémissements…qui cessèrent instantanément lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir…


	20. Chapter 20

Etre un couple d'âge moyen, mariés et amoureux, et être pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

Beckett et Castle étaient figés à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée, la culpabilité et la surprise gravées sur leurs visages.

Dès lors qu'ils avaient entendu la porte, leur premier reflexe avait été de se tourner vers la porte, sursautant comme deux enfants pris la main dans le sac.

Castle se tenait derrière une Kate, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, sur laquelle il avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules.

Il semblait vouloir se faire tout petit, et pour tout à chacun, il ressemblait à un homme terrorisé par l'intrusion d'un inconnu dans son intimité.

\- Papa ? Kate ?

Alexis ne pouvait pas y croire. Son père, qui se targuait de tout faire pour essayer de récupérer sa femme, était là, en caleçon devant elle, les cheveux en bataille et tentant de se cacher derrière Kate.

\- Alexis … Castle tenta le sourire innocent des fois où il se savait fautif de quelque chose… qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Vraiment papa ?

\- Alexis, on peut tout t'expliquer…

Kate avait retrouvé ses esprits et imaginant les scénarios qui se passaient dans la tête de sa belle-fille, avait à cœur de rétablir quelques vérités.

\- Je crois que c'est assez clair si vous voulez mon avis …

Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, et le regard interrogateur, Alexis ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là avec eux.

\- Vous êtes à nouveau ensembles …

Pure rhétorique tant la situation paraissait évidente. Kate avait beau s'être repris, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle arborait toujours un rouge aux joues, preuve éloquente de ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant dans cette pièce.

\- Euh … oui ma chérie …

Castle sortit de sa « cachette » pour tenter une approche auprès de sa fille.

\- Alors en fait, tu vois …

\- Tu m'as menti papa ?

\- Alexis …

Elle le réprimandait. Castle baissait la tête, et Alexis réduisit l'écart entre eux, doigt tendu, le pointant droit sur lui.

\- Tu… m'as… dit…que …Kate…avait… besoin…de …temps !

\- Aïe !

A chaque mot, sa fille lui avait perforé le torse de son index, si bien qu'aussitôt que son doigt avait cessé cette agression digne d'une mère disputant son fils, il avait frotté l'endroit meurtri.

\- Et arrête de me faire croire que je t'ai fait mal papa !

\- Alexis … ce n'est pas la faute de ton père …

\- Oh mais j'attends aussi des explications de toi, Kate !

Surprise du ton employé par Alexis, Kate recula d'un pas … contre Castle, qui s'était à nouveau tapi dans l'ombre de sa femme, comme pour se protéger de sa propre fille.

\- Vous m'avez menti tous les deux ! Et à grand-mère aussi ! A tout le monde en fait ! Pendant qu'on s'inquiétait pour vous, vous faisiez des trucs ici ! Et mon dieu papa ! j'étais assise sur ce canapé i peine 5h !

Grimaçant des suites de son imagination fertile, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout, extrêmement exagéré.

\- Je changerai le mobilier ? …tenta Castle, la voix aussi peu sûr que s'il lui avait simplement demandé de ne pas poser de questions.

\- Papa !

En digne petite-fille de comédienne, Alexis posta ses mains sur les hanches, exprimant parfaitement son mécontentement, tout en attendant une explication.

\- Ok Alexis, alors … pour commencer, tu dois savoir que ça doit rester entre nous… personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe ici, tu comprends ?

La voix de Kate se voulait sûre d'elle, mais Alexis ne comptait pas perdre son avantage face aux deux adultes face à elle.

\- Tu parles de votre vie sexuelle Kate ou simplement du fait que depuis des semaines tout le monde s'imagine que vous vous êtes séparés ?

\- Et bien en fait …

\- C'est quoi le but de tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissée convaincre par papa de jouer une sorte de jeu de rôle grandeur nature pour … agrémenter le sexe d'une pointe de piquant ?!

A ses propres mots, Alexis réprima un deuxième frisson. Elle savait bien que son père menait une vie sexuelle pleinement épanouie avec Beckett, mais de là à les imaginer fomenter des mise en scènes aussi perverses, elle aurait donné cher pour se méprendre sur leurs intentions.

\- Alexis, ça va pas la tête ! Jamais Beckett ne voudrait en plus …

La phrase de trop. A peine l'avait-il prononcé, qu'il savait que Kate réagirait. Si bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris de sentir son poing s'échouait sur son épaule. Le regard noir que lui lança sa femme à cet instant, lui enjoignait de ne surtout pas se plaindre.

\- Ca va pas non, Castle ?! … Alexis, ce n'est pas un jeu, je peux te l'assurer, commença Kate, après un dernier regard réprobateur à l'attention de Castle.

\- Alexis… pour commencer, saches que je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé dans l'ignorance Martha et toi… nous n'avions pas tellement le choix …

\- Kate… tout le monde pense que ça ne va pas entre vous, grand-mère vit même dans la crainte que vous divorciez !

\- On ne va pas divorcer, je peux te l'assurer… je ne peux pas tout te dire mais …

\- Oh si tu vas tout me dire ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'aide papa dans ses affaires et crois moi, je commence à être beaucoup plus aguerrie par rapport au monde extérieur.

Pour toute réponse, Kate regarda Castle, toujours occupé à se frotter et l'épaule, et le torse.

Son petit garçon de mari ne l'aiderait pas, elle en prit conscience.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans … ce qui se passe… je ne maîtrise pas assez la situation pour assurer ta sécurité…

\- Papa est plus difficile à gérer que moi pour ça.

La phrase était sans appel… et sans doute vrai, pensa Kate, tant son mari pouvait être extrêmement exaspérant et imprudent.

\- Kate, j'ai appris à te connaître, quand on s'est parlé l'autre jour au téléphone, j'ai bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était pas juste ta séparation d'avec papa… alors explique moi … de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Alexis se voulait ferme et déterminée. Kate entrevit une part de Rick dans son air décidé et faussement autoritaire. Et inconsciemment, une image s'insinua dans son esprit. Une multitude de mini-Castle, courant partout, touchant à tout, facétieux et rieurs, entourant une mini-Beckett, sûre d'elle et déjà mûre pour son jeune âge, qui tentait de canaliser ses frères en leur exhortant de ne pas faire la bêtise qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Malgré elle, elle sourit tendrement. Quelque soit l'avenir qui leur était réservé, ce ne serait pas de tout repos, mais certainement hautement riche en émotions et en amour.

Dévisageant sa belle-fille, Kate lut dans son regard la ténacité, l'inflexibilité et l'assurance.

Et au-delà de cela, de l'inquiétude, de la peur, et de l'incompréhension.

Alexis était une fille intelligente, nul doute qu'elle comprendrait la gravité et l'importance de ce qu'ils enduraient.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir l'épargner et la préserver de la menace extérieure, mais leur secret avait volé en éclat, et Kate savait pertinemment qu'Alexis n'était pas la fille de Castle pour rien.

Elle croisa le regard de son mari, y cherchant une approbation ou au moins une approche pour conserver l'innocence de sa belle-fille. Mais son visage reflétait la confiance et la fierté d'un père pour sa fille. Baissant les bras et mesurant encore qu'à peine la portée de ses actes, Kate entreprit sa longue explication.

* * *

\- Donc tu aimes encore papa et sans cette conversation, tu ne l'aurais jamais quitté ?

Alexis avait les mimiques de son père lorsqu'elle tentait de remettre en ordres les informations dont elle venait de prendre connaissance. Un air typiquement « à la Castle », qui, quelques années auparavant, avait joué un rôle probant dans l'ouverture du cœur de Kate, à son écrivain de mari.

\- Oui … c'est bien … résumé… un peu court mais oui, c'est ça…

\- Alors premièrement, papa a raison, je crois qu'il faut qu'on creuse pour trouver des informations sur cette femme… et deuxièmement… ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii … tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassurée de savoir que papa n'a rien fait d'idiot pour te faire fuir !

\- Mais pourquoi ça aurait été moi d'abord ? s'offusqua Castle

Les deux femmes se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, et sans se concerter lancèrent en cœur :

\- Pas possible…

Castle les regarda, indigné, et fit la moue, en marmonnant son désenchantement.

\- Bien …résumons : on cherche à faire un lien entre le sénateur Bracken et un mystérieux agent de la CIA qui était son associé, c'est ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Alexis continua.

\- Le trafic de drogue qui sévissait à l'époque de Vulcan Simmons perdure depuis tout ce temps et tu as été attaquée par un groupe de mercenaires à la solde de M. X ou de son organisation, pour te faire taire et t'empêcher de les mettre à jour.

En digne héritière de son père, Alexis énumérait les faits en faisant les cent-pas au travers de la pièce devant son père et Beckett. Son aptitude à se muer en une Castle au féminin, attendrit Kate. Cette fille était courageuse et pleine de bonne volonté, sans doute promise à un avenir des plus charitables.

\- Papa, remets ton pantalon s'il te plait, tu bloques ma capacité à réfléchir … lança-t-elle, inopinément, sans même relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Ah … euh … oui bien sûr ma chérie, se crispa légèrement Castle.

Comme un gamin malheureux, il jeta un œil vers sa femme. Amusée, Kate posa sa main sur la cuisse de son mari, en signe de réconfort, comme elle l'aurait fait pour rassurer un enfant.

\- Ce programme de reconnaissance faciale que Vikram à utiliser pour retrouver Smith, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre le risque de s'en servir à nouveau ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Kate, intéressée.

\- Et bien… Alexis reprit ses aller-retour de plus belle… toute cette histoire à commencer parce qu'i an, tu as fait une recherche à propos de Bracken. Une alarme s'est déclenchée, et ces tueurs ont débarqué, ils ont tué toute ton ancienne équipe et sont venus pour toi et Vikram. Donc …

Alexis prit son temps pour capter l'attention de tous, avant de conclure.

\- Rien ne nous dit que si on lance une nouvelle recherche à base du portrait de Jackson Hunt, une nouvelle alerte ne se déclenche, et qu'on ne doive subir une nouvelle attaque de ces hommes… après tout, ils maîtrisent parfaitement bien cette technologie et ils ont montré qu'ils étaient prêts à tout. Ils ne laissent rien au hasard.

Kate était fascinée par cette fille. D'une part, son cerveau analysait rapidement les informations, d'autres parts, son raisonnement tenait debout. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était dotée d'une intelligence et d'une maturité rare. Kate était impressionnée, et un élan d'affection s'empara d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas tort … mais on doit en savoir plus sur cette femme …

Castle, à présent habillé et apte à participer à la conversation, ne souhaitait pas voir cette piste se voir mettre de côté par les deux femmes. Bien sûr, sa fille avait des arguments légitimes, mais égoïstement, il voulait découvrir qui était la femme qui avait failli ruiner sa vie.

D'ordinaire peu rancunier, il le devenait pourtant dès que cela concernait Beckett.

\- On doit trouver une solution … mais oui, je pense qu'effectivement on devrait quand même vérifier cette piste…je demanderai à Vikram son avis sur la question…

Si Kate avait exprimé ses doutes lorsque Castle lui avait soumis son idée, elle sentait bien que pour lui, il était important d'y voir clair à son sujet. Lui exprimer désormais son soutien, revenait à le rassurer une nouvelle fois quant à son amour et son besoin de compréhension.

\- Finalement, si on résume… on a déjà des éléments sur lesquels se pencher … il y a la drogue, il y a cet homme mystère que Vikram a repéré après la mort de Hyde et il y a cette femme …

Alexis regarda Kate, et détendue, lui décrocha un sourire rassurant.

\- On va découvrir qui sont les salauds qui sont derrière tout ça… déjà papa et toi vous êtes une équipe du tonnerre, alors avec mes propres compétences, on va rayer de la carte cette menace fantôme …

Beckett visualisait Castle incarnait en Alexis. Décidément, ces deux-à se ressemblaient de plus en plus, et si Alexis continuait à aider son père dans la voix des investigations privées, elle deviendrait une enquêtrice hors pair à son tour.

Elle était fière de faire partie de cette famille. D'avoir sa place dans leurs cœurs. Et sa place dans leurs vies.

Rencontrer Castle avait bouleversé sa vie, indéniablement. Et elle était heureuse de les connaître et d'avoir épousé cet homme.

\- Bon et pour grand-mère, on fait quoi ?

Immédiatement, Kate se referma, impliquer Alexis était déjà au dessus de ce qu'elle s'était autorisée à faire quelques semaines, et maintenant, elle devait se prononcer pour Martha ?

\- Alexis, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de parler à ta grand-mère… commença Castle, d'un ton doux.

Il savait bien sûr qu'en disant cela, il lui demandait implicitement de mentir à sa grand-mère, et bien que l'idée ne lui plaise pas, il avait conscience du sacrifice à faire.

\- Je sais que mentir à Martha va te peser mais … c'est encore nécessaire Alexis …

A son tour, Kate prenait la mesure des efforts auxquels devraient se soumettre sa belle-fille. Cela lui déplaisait également bien entendu, et aurait souhaité pouvoir y faire quelque chose. « Mais quoi ? » se dit-elle désappointée.

\- On pourrait au moins lui dire que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble, mais qu'elle doit pour l'instant garder ça secret…

\- Alexis …

\- Non papa, attends ! … grand-mère est une excellente actrice, on n'est pas obligé de tout lui raconter en détails… ce qu'elle veut elle, c'est simplement savoir que vous allez bien tous les deux… après vos raisons, elle pourra s'en passer si vous la rassurez et que vous lui expliquiez au moins qu'il se passe un truc que vous pouvez pas lui dire …

Elle se sentait comme une guerrière qui jetait ses dernières forces dans la bataille.

Le regard de Kate se posa sur elle. Mentir à sa grand-mère semblait au dessus de ses forces alors qu'elle était prête à partir à la guerre avec eux. Elle voyait son mari en elle. La même force de détermination couplée à cette sensibilité et cette loyauté sans faille.

Elle avait tant à apprendre de sa famille. Et elle se sentait fière de Rick, d'avoir su inculquer seul une éducation sans pareille à sa fille unique. Rick s'était avéré être un père merveilleux, attentionné et complice. Il avait transmis à sa fille ses valeurs et avait fait d'elle une femme sur qui on pouvait compter en toute circonstance.

Alexis croyait en la justice, morale comme de droit, et constatant toutes ces qualités, Kate éprouvait un sentiment de force et d'équilibre qu'elle chérit profondément.

\- Papa … Kate … s'il vous plait, rassurez-là … elle comprendra qu'elle doit se taire… mais s'il vous plait, faîtes le …

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, conscient de l'importance de la décision qu'ils devraient prendre.

Kate s'approcha de sa belle-fille en lui prenant les mains.

\- Imagine toi … je suis passée d'un état d'isolement complet pour enquêter, à celui d'impliquer ma famille et mes amis dans une traque qui pourrait très mal se terminer…je n'aime pas l'idée que vous soyez tous impliqués…

Lui tenant toujours les mains, elle tourna la tête en direction de Rick pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le matérialisait également dans son inquiétude.

\- Pourtant je dois faire avec …et je dois avouer que je me sens bien plus forte aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques semaines. Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi de mentir à Martha, crois-moi, je ne suis pas fière de devoir le faire moi-même… et je comprends… mais je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de lui faire prendre un risque, même s'il est minime …

\- Mère saura garder notre secret Kate…

Castle était intervenu, sa voix calme d'où perçaient le sérieux et la compréhension. Il s'approcha des deux femmes de sa vie, et passa un bras autours de leurs tailles.

\- Kate… c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité… tu en assumes déjà beaucoup, et cela risque de devenir trop lourd pour toi…

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, pas totalement en accord, mais s'il était un enfant souvent, elle reconnaissait son regard d'adulte responsable et fort.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup Kate, plus que tu ne crois … et elle s'inquiète vraiment de penser que notre mariage pourrait se terminer par un divorce. Alexis a raison …

Il regardait à présent sa fille, droit dans les yeux, fier et admiratif de sa progéniture.

\- Elle ne posera aucune question, si on lui explique qu'on ne peut pas y répondre… en revanche, si elle nous sait ensemble…elle arrêtera de vouloir à tout prix me faire la cuisine pour me remonter le moral... Ce qui, soit-dit en passant, pourrait te faire devenir veuve bien avant que je ne tombe nez à nez avec un de ces tueurs ! …

\- Castle ! Ne dis pas ça !

\- Tu as déjà oublié ce repas qu'elle nous a préparé pour …

\- Je parle de l'autre truc … le coupa Kate.

Soucieuse mais concernée, elle décida d'abandonner. Elle tenta de se convaincre que se délester d'un nouveau mensonge, lui apporterait davantage d'atouts dans sa manche. Au moins allégerait un tant soit peu son esprit.

\- Ok … vous avez gagné … on va parler à Martha…

Son regard se fit tendre et résigné, lorsqu'elle vit Castle et sa fille se taper dans la main, en se congratulant comme deux enfants dans une cour de récréation.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires !


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour vos commentaires et PM, toujours très plaisants ;-) Si quelqu'un a des doutes quant à la signification du mot "batterie", faites le moi savoir ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, et si le début de soirée avait été particulièrement agréable, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'autorisait à voir son mari, l'arrivée inopportune d'Alexis, l'avait quand même perturbé.

Désormais la jeune fille était impliquée, au même titre que Castle, Lanie et les garçons … et bientôt Martha allait avoir connaissance d'une partie de leur secret.

Elle espérait que cette décision ne serait pas imprudente, mais de toute façon, elle savait qu'il aurait été impossible de faire front face à son mari et sa belle-fille. Jeter des forces dans cette entreprise était inutile, elle avait bien mieux à faire. Si elle devait mener une guerre, autant bénéficier de tout ce qui pouvait la rendre plus forte. Et s'entourer de sa famille et de ses amis, était indéniablement ce qui la transporter au-delà d'elle-même.

Mais malgré l'acceptation de cet état de fait, elle ne dormait pas.

Kate avait beau y réfléchir, retourner toutes les informations dans sa tête, tenter de chercher des liens ou justement d'en créer, une seule question la tourmentait : Rita pouvait-elle vraiment avoir un rôle dans cette histoire ?

Elle tournait, se retournait, ne trouvait pas sa place, soufflait, s'agaçait … Castle avait réussi à chamboulé son esprit et le silence de la nuit alourdissait son trouble.

La chronologie ne collait pas, la coïncidence était bien trop improbable, aucun indice ne menait à elle, et pourtant … le sommeil fuyait Kate.

Au fond d'elle, quelque chose l'intriguait et ignorer quoi, l'empêchait de chasser de son esprit l'idée que lui avait soumise son mari.

Bien sûr, sans Rita, l'idée même de quitter Castle et de commencer à s'isoler de ses amis, ne lui serait jamais passer par la tête. Fuir un bonheur de tous les jours auprès d'un homme qui était si attentif, si facile à vivre, n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce que le début d'une envie.

Et faire cavalier seule pour combattre une ombre la ramenait loin en arrière. La ramenait derrière le mur qu'elle avait érigé jadis.

Alors effectivement, se dire que Rita s'était jouée d'elle, était rageant et …terrifiant.

Avait-elle pu être si influençable et surtout si naïve ? S'ouvrir aux autres avait-il eu pour conséquence de perdre son instinct ?

Son trouble se mua en inquiétude.

Et elle sut que sa nuit était finie. Faire rapidement la lumière sur Rita allait devenir une priorité. Kate sentait qu'il lui serait impossible de passer par-dessus l'ignorance, autant qu'il lui avait été impensable de lâcher prise après la mort de sa mère, et aujourd'hui, l'implication de Loksat et de cet agent inconnu.

Si en quittant Castle, elle partait de zéro, aujourd'hui, elle avait désormais deux voies majeures à étudier. L'échantillonnage de la drogue saisie dans l'affaire Vulcan Simmons, qui devrait leur permettre d'isoler une signature et donc de pouvoir remonter la filière, et Rita…

Si la première de leur piste devait leur permettre une avancée essentielle, la seconde devait la rassurer sur sa capacité à se fier à elle-même. Et surtout son aptitude à se laisser berner par la première venue.

Sentant l'exaspération de ses angoisses poindre au maximum de sa tolérance, elle regarda l'heure, et constata qu'il n'était pas encore 3h. Trop tôt pour se lever.

Elle hésita un instant, en regardant son téléphone portable. Vikram l'avait vérifié, analysé et installé dessus un système sensée brouiller les ondes, lui offrant dès lors, une fiabilité non négligeable.

Pour autant, celui auquel elle pensait ne jouissait pas de la même certitude quant à son téléphone.

Elle se retrouvait ainsi, à près de 3h du matin, à tergiverser sur l'éventualité d'envoyer un message à son mari.

A vrai dire, avant que Castle, Esposito et Ryan ne lui mettent cette idée en tête, jamais elle n'avait pensé à la possibilité d'être surveillée constamment.

Ses propres certitudes la fuyaient cette nuit…

Elle avait besoin de lui, mais se l'interdisait. Encore.

Elle voulait la chaleur de son corps contre elle, dans leur lit, mais dormait pourtant dans la chambre d'ami de Lanie.

Elle subissait la nuit, mais avait tellement besoin de sommeil.

La fatigue, la lassitude prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur ces derniers temps, elle l'avait constaté à plusieurs reprises le matin, quand elle se réveillait, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Ou en pleine journée, quand elle se surprenait à ressentir de fermer les yeux un instant.

Depuis des semaines, elle avait le sentiment d'engranger du stress, de l'anxiété et ses angoisses ne disparaissaient que lorsqu'elle s'affairait à autre chose. De ce fait, elle travaillait beaucoup, dormait peu et ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu du mal à se contenir à la suite de petites choses anodines, comme par exemple, des rapports pas assez détaillés, qui auparavant lui aurait parfaitement convenus, ou des pauses café qu'elle trouvait trop fréquentes. Dernièrement, Lanie avait subi ses foudres parce qu'elle aurait du recevoir un rapport d'autopsie à peine 1/2h plus tôt.

Cette histoire la rendait dingue, et bientôt elle passerait pour un capitaine autoritaire et aigri, davantage préoccupé par la procédure que par les faits.

Et s'il était une chose, parmi d'autres, qu'elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas, c'était qu'elle change et perde sa personnalité.

Elle se savait être un flic droit et juste, une femme fiable et incorruptible, une amie fidèle et sincère… et une épouse aimante et heureuse.

Elle se plaisait ainsi, et pour parvenir à devenir cette femme, elle avait déjà beaucoup donné.

Et refusait de donner plus à des étrangers qui souhaitaient probablement sa mort, en tout cas, son silence.

Elle prit alors son téléphone. Castle dormait généralement bien, sauf quand il était obnubilé par des pensées sombres.

La conversation autours de Rita qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt, trahissait son inquiétude, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de pouvoir rentrer en contact avec lui.

« Castle ? Est-ce que tu dors ? », question banale, qui espérait une réponse. Elle reposa la téléphone non loin d'elle et attendit.

La nuit l'entourait et la retenait prisonnière de ce lit. Elle aurait pu se lever, mais Lanie pourrait l'entendre, entrer dans les explications qui justifiaient son insomnie, ne lui disait vraiment rien.

A cet instant, elle maudit davantage Loksat et ses sbires. Même la nuit, dans un lit qui n'était même pas le sien, elle subissait les conséquences de ce qu'ils lui imposaient.

« Je dors beaucoup moins bien sans toi … tout va bien ? »

Sa question la fit sourire.

« Si tout allait bien Castle, nous serions ensemble … et si nous étions réveillés tous les deux à cette heure, ce ne serait pas pour discuter par téléphones interposés… »

« Je peux t'appeler ? tu penses que CA va ? »

CA voulait sûrement dire Loksat, la menace, une possible surveillance etc …Depuis le premier jour, l'un des mots d'ordre avait été de ne rien laisser au hasard. Etait-ce l'un de ces hasards dont elle devait se méfier ? Cette nuit, elle ne se sentait pas la force de se méfier. Vikram avait jugé l'hypothèse d'un piratage des portables plutôt improbable, mais sans toutefois la rejeter complètement. Cela dit, cette nuit, c'est « l'improbable » qui prit le dessus.

« J'ai peur que Lanie entende, elle a le sommeil léger… mais j'ai besoin de tes mots, à défaut de t'avoir près de moi …»

« Always… », sa réponse n'avait pas tardé. Rick avait le don de percevoir les humeurs de sa femme, et là, clairement, il la sentait fragile.

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua :

« Je pourrais t'écrire jusqu'au bout de la nuit … tu es ma plus belle source d'inspiration Kate… dis-moi ce qui t'angoisse ? »

Cet homme maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de la calmer et de la réconforter. En quelques mots, elle avait déjà sourit par deux fois.

« Je repense à R. J'ai peur que tu aies raison parce que je ne veux pas avoir basé de telles décisions sur un mensonge … et en même temps, si tu as raison, alors on a une piste très chaude »

Il comprenait. Sa femme était un flic très instinctif. Si une inconnue avait transpercé ainsi ses facultés, alors elle traverserait une crise sans précédent.

Faire confiance aux autres était déjà compliqué, car en tant que flic, nécessairement elle était amenée à rencontrer des personnes malhonnêtes. Toutes ses affaires se résolvaient par l'élimination des faux indices, fermer les portes les unes après les autres, jusqu'à trouver la bonne issue. Savoir quand accorder sa confiance, et à qui, étaient ce qui faisaient un bon flic.

Mais se faire confiance soi-même… si Rita l'avait dupé aussi facilement, c'était sa capacité à mener à bien ses missions qui aurait été menacée.

« Je ne voulais pas provoquer un tel trouble, tu avais l'air fatiguée tout à l'heure…mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'on découvre, la femme que tu es, le flic en toi, ne perdra rien de son instinct … tu es et restera le flic qui possède le meilleur taux d'élucidation de tout New York…fais toi confiance… »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle savait que son mari comprendrait ce qui la perturbait, ses mots l'apaisaient et sans complètement chasser ses angoisses, encore une fois, ils la rassuraient.

« Merci Rick … si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je ne sais pas ce qui dans ma vie m'aurait donné envie de respirer … je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre Kate, mais tu as besoin de moi pour t'épauler… et pour faire naître ton adorable sourire sur ton visage si parfait… »

Gagné ! …Encore. Encore un sourire. Toujours des sourires. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sourit sans retenu aucune, avant de le rencontrer ?

Elle le voulait à ses côtés pour lui faire comprendre toute sa reconnaissance, mais se devait de tenir encore.

« Tu n'es pas un homme ordinaire Castle … je peux vivre sans toi, mais je ne _vis_ pas …tu me manques la nuit…»

« Juste la nuit ? »

Elle devina la moue faussement initiée par sa réponse. S'il lui manquait à d'autres instants que la nuit ? … Evidemment.

« La nuit, je t'ai pour moi seule, tes bras me rassurent, ton souffle dicte le mien, ton corps me tient chaud … mais je ne pourrais jamais me satisfaire de ne t'avoir que la nuit Rick … »

« Je connais autre chose qui tient chaud, tu sais ? … les messages d'un écrivain inspiré … »

Non … tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir m'entraîner dans des sexto Castle ? pensa-t-elle … son sourire s'éternisa un peu trop sur son visage pour plaider en la faveur de la raison, mais heureusement pour elle, se dit-elle, Castle ne le voit pas ! …

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer Castle… je croyais t'avoir bien épuisé tout à l'heure pourtant… »

Bravo Kate … tu penses « non », mais lui tends la perche ! Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une telle … conversation … en pleine nuit, maintenant, mais pourtant, exciter son mari par quelques mots bien placés, pouvait être un jeu intéressant. Surtout que lui-même était maître des mots de profession.

« Tu peux me croire, mes « batteries » sont rechargées … tu peux à nouveau les faire _exploser_ par la grâce de tes mots, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser tes mains, ta bouche, ta langue… »

Kate rougit à l'évocation largement sous-entendus des supplices qu'elle avait offerts à son mari. Si la séparation forcée était pénible, leurs retrouvailles étaient savoureuses et leur intimité s'en trouvait survolté. Le sexe n'avait jamais rien eu de conformiste avec lui, mais de là à se sentir à ce point libre d'être, d'agir, de vivre… cela dépasser son étonnement.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime Castle ? … savoir que tes « batteries » sont à ce point sensibles, que si jamais ma main les caresse, tu démarres au quart de tour…et que dire de ma langue… »

Elle était mariée depuis près d'un an à un homme qu'elle aimait à la folie, et avec qui, avant cela, elle était sortie durant presque trois précieuses années.

Et pourtant, elle était dans la chambre d'ami de Lanie, au milieu de la nuit, allumant cet homme avec qui elle voulait bien plus que des mots.

Comment une vie pouvait-elle basculer à ce point ? Comment pouvait-on vivre des situations aussi… bizarres ?

« Sache que mes « batteries » ne désirent qu'une chose … te faire don de tout son _jus…_ et si je démarre au quart de tour, c'est que le chemin que tu me promets est le plus beau qui soit… »

Castle … pensa-t-elle, lascive et émoustillée. Si tu savais …

« Mon amour …économise toi ce soir… la distance à parcourir ensemble est très longue … je te le promets …Always»

Kate… pensa-t-il, excité et amoureux. Comme je t'aime …

« Je t'emmènerai faire le tour du monde, sans aucune carte, ni GPS … tu t'occuperas de mes « batteries », moi de te procurer tous les plaisirs de ce voyage ensemble…Always »

« J'ai hâte … c'est un véritable voyage de noces que je te promets… je t'aime Rick. KB »

Respirant profondément, il lut et relut le dernier message de sa femme… ce voyage de noces dont ils avaient été privés. Oui, ils partiraient. Cette épreuve lui démontrait, si besoin était, que rien n'était jamais acquis définitivement.

Ce voyage, s'ils en avaient parlé, ils l'avaient laissé de côté, en attendant le bon moment.

Seulement, cette menace au dessus d'eux, leur rappelait qu'il n'y avait jamais de bons moments, et que c'était seulement lorsqu'une catastrophe arrivait, qu'on regrettait de ne pas avoir vécu.

« Je te le promets Kate … plus que jamais, je te promets que ce voyage sera inoubliable… je t'aime…Always ».

Sur ces deniers mots, tous deux reposèrent leurs téléphones, et tentèrent de trouver un peu de repos, malgré les émotions et la dure réalité qu'ils vivaient actuellement.


	22. Chapter 22

J'ai conscience que l'intrigue policière est lente et n'avance pas dans mon histoire, mais je voudrais coller un tant soit peu à la vérité, tout en en me permettant quelques légèreté, donc j'avancerai au fur et à mesure de ce que l'on apprend dans la série... c'est un peu de la triche hein!, mais je ne maîtrise pas assez bien l'art d'écrire et d'inventer des histoires pour me lancer dans un truc aussi complexe que ça ;-)

Enfin, ça m'empêche pas de continuer à écrire des petites scènes et de grossir un peu les traits aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Autant Kate aimait travailler, surtout depuis que travailler lui faisait paraître le temps moins long, autant elle détestait les affaires où rien ne semblait concorder.

Outre la frustration de ne pas trouver le fil conducteur qui leur permettrait de dénouer leur enquête, elle perdait patience également quant au temps qu'il fallait à Vikram pour mener à bien leur investigation secrète.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, sachant bien que lui seul pouvait les faire avancer d'un point de vue purement scientifique, mais pour autant, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'un élément nouveau pour faire un autre pas en avant.

La nuit dernière, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi, et mis à part ces échanges avec Castle, encore une fois, elle avait le sentiment de perdre un temps précieux. Dormir était un luxe nécessaire pour elle, tant elle se sentait fatiguée et au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle préférait de loin la privation de sommeil, du temps où Castle et elle se découvrait durant leurs premiers jours ensembles.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, bien que mariés et amoureux, ils ne pouvaient pas passer leurs nuits à s'aimer, et broyer du noir était loin du lot de consolation rêvé.

Elle n'acceptait donc pas cette fatigue et encore moins la mauvaise humeur qui en découlait.

Et ce matin, elle se sentait à la limite de la correction.

Les gars avaient à peine commençaient à exposer leur théorie, qu'elle avait déjà pesté sans ménagement contre les imprécisions dont elle regorgeait. Elle leur reprochait leur manque de réflexion et la pauvreté des indices découverts jusque là.

Et le pire était encore qu'elle avait bien conscience que le but d'un brainstorming était justement de mettre en lumière les idées de chacun afin de définir ensemble quelles pistes à suivre.

Ils avaient toujours fait ça, les enquêtes les plus compliquées nécessitaient de croiser et recroiser les indices et pistes pour fermer les portes et en ouvrir d'autres. Rarement une enquête se résolvait en un claquement de doigt.

Seulement son état général empiétait tellement sur son moral et son humeur, que Kate en devenait exigeante et presque intolérante quant à leur maigre avancée.

Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin, mais ne parvenait pas à gérer son agacement.

Vous pensez vraiment aller questionner le voisin va nous donner le nom de son meurtrier ? il était en week-end quand Shelly Barnett a été tuée... les gars il va falloir vous réveiller là …

\- Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent. Dès qu'elle était sortie de l'ascenseur ce matin, ils avaient noté qu'elle devait sans doute avoir très peu dormi et qu'il faudrait sûrement la prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Ben.. en fait Capitaine… on espérait en savoir plus sur sa personnalité… si elle avait l'habitude de recevoir, si elle avait un petit copain, ou si elle lui avait paru étrange les derniers jours…

« Le b.a.-ba de l'enquêteur, je sais Ryan », pensa Kate. Les mains sur les hanches, l'air dépité et résigné, elle s'en voulait de les bousculer autant… Loksat allait la rendre folle, et ses amis et collègues allaient pâtir de la situation si elle ne faisait pas rapidement le jour sur cette affaire.

\- Ecoutez … je suis désolée les gars… suivez cette piste, vous avec raison… j'ai mal dormi …

Cette excuse avait déjà beaucoup servi ces derniers temps, elle en avait pleinement conscience, mais c'était la vérité. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ces amis le comprendraient.

Heureusement qu'ils savaient ce qui se passait, elle ne voulait s'imaginer à quel moment leurs relations auraient définitivement chaviré dans le cas contraire.

\- Ok Capitaine, on comprend … on va voir le voisin, on vous tient au courant.

Esposito lui avait sourit nerveusement, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que son orgueil de flic était touché. S'ils étaient dans une impasse, les garçons avaient suivi la procédure pour tenter de trouver des indices, et elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher cela.

-Merci les gars …

Elle leur adressa un sourire teinté d'un embarras qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser. Décidément la journée allait être longue…

\- Bien le bonjour Mme Castle !

Il était à 4 mètres d'elle et pourtant sa voix portait comme s'il avait été juste à côté.

Elle sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Bon dieu Castle … pesta-t-elle à son encontre.

\- Humm … madame est de mauvaise humeur ? les gars, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que tant qu'elle n'a vu son cher et tendre mari, il vaut mieux ne pas la chercher, hein ?

Pour le coup, lui était d'humeur particulièrement enjouée. Il avait également très peu dormi, pour les mêmes raisons que Kate, mais à son contraire, ce matin il était naturellement frais et disposé à engendrer une nouvelle joute verbale qui depuis plusieurs semaines, étaient devenues rituelles entre eux.

Voyant son regard courroucé, Castle sentait qu'il était très proche de la ligne à ne pas franchir, mais jouer le rôle du mari enquiquineur lui valait de pouvoir s'autoriser à s'en approcher au plus près.

\- Madame Castle ? j'ai eu des petits problèmes mécaniques cette nuit, cela m'a tenu éveillé un bon moment, et vous ? quelle est votre excuse pour être d'humeur aussi peu enchantée ?

\- Rrrr Castle … ça suffit avec tes sous-entendus …

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse … mais sans même savoir réellement pourquoi ! Elle devait exploser et c'est Castle qui avait allumé la mèche. Instantanément, elle s'en voulut, mais fulminait malgré tout par nécessité et urgence d'évacuer toute son amertume.

Surpris, Castle regarda ses amis puis sa femme qui rejoignait son bureau. Bouche-bée, il interrogea du regard Esposito et Ryan, sans que ceux-ci ne puissent répondre à ses questions muettes. D'un haussement d'épaules, Ryan s'approcha de Castle.

\- On a une affaire, on se voit plus tard… courage mon ami…

Esposito emprunta son pas et déposa amicalement une tape sur l'épaule de Castle, le laissant seul, habité par la stupeur et le mystère qui entourait ce soudain revirement d'humeur.

Après tout, bien sûr, il savait que la situation était éprouvante pour Kate, mais cette nuit, il pensait bien avoir réussi à la rassurer, et surtout à la détendre. Là il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi ce matin, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un retour en arrière dans leur relation.

Se reprenant, il se décida finalement à la rejoindre dans son bureau. Elle semblait absorber par un dossier, ne faisant absolument plus attention à sa présence.

Cette tension l'alarma, et il éprouva le besoin de calmer le jeu rapidement.

\- Euh … hum … Kate ? …

Sa voix était douce, quelque soit la raison de son énervement, il ne voulait plus jouer et la provoquer. C'était plutôt l'heure de comprendre et de l'épauler autant que possible.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, silencieuse et encore sur les nerfs. Pour autant, elle savait que Castle n'était pour rien dans son état psychologique actuel… au contraire même, il s'efforçait tous les jours de lui redonner le sourire par ses petites attentions, ses petits mots écrit sur son gobelet, son réconfort dans le geste lorsqu'ils parvenaient à se retrouver…

Il ne méritait pas de subir sa colère.

\- Je suis désolée Castle … depuis des jours, je suis détestable… ce n'est pas toi…

Il avait de la peine pour sa femme. Il la voyait se battre contre des forces invisibles qui lui pompaient toute son énergie. De plus, il savait qu'elle dormait peu, et il soupçonnait des pertes d'appétit, au regard de son corps qu'il trouvait plus fin.

Rien d'étonnant, se dit-il, lui-même pourtant épicurien en la matière, ne parvenait pas à prendre de plaisir à prendre ses repas, seul à la maison.

\- Je t'ai amené un café … son regard bienveillant bouleversa Kate… une difficile affaire ?

Elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de son gobelet, inévitablement, remarqua l'écriture de son époux sur le rebord.

« Merci pour hier soir … je t'aime comme un fou … Always, Rick ».

De son doigt, elle frôla son alliance, en le regardant dans les yeux, et pria pour qu'il y lise son amour et ses remerciements pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait à chaque instant.

\- Merci … pour ça... répondit-elle simplement, l'invitant à suivre son regard en direction du gobelet à présent entre ses mains.

\- Always… alors cette affaire qui te met dans un tel état, c'est quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler Rick… mais …

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Vikram. D'un coup, son visage reprit des couleurs. Elle leva les yeux vers Castle, puis pesant ses mots, lui fit passer un message.

\- C'est mon nouvel analyste… c'est très important… je dois prendre l'appel…

\- Oh … oui, bien sûr … je vais te laisser…

Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire, mais il comprit que son départ précipité allait faire place à une discussion qui pouvait s'avérer des plus importantes. Il se leva prestement, déchiré entre l'envie de rester pour apprendre en direct les dernières nouvelles, et la raison qui voulait que son rôle s'en tienne au mari désireux de reconquérir sa femme.

Dans un dernier regard plein de promesses, il tenta de lui insuffler des ondes meilleures pour le restant de sa journée.

\- Vikram ? du nouveau ?

Pas de préambule, des informations, le plus rapidement possible. Pour son état général, il était urgent d'avoir des réponses.

* * *

\- Vikram tient quelque chose… il est parvenu à isoler une signature …

Le soulagement perçait dans la voix de Kate. Réunie avec ses amis, et à présent Alexis, elle savait qu'ils avaient enfin quelque chose de concret.

\- Ouais … Ryan et Esposito se félicitèrent à leur manière, pas peu fiers de tenir une piste.

\- Oui … et à ce propos … l'heure des explications arrivée à point nommé pour Kate … je suis désolée pour ma façon d'être de ces derniers jours…

En parlant, elle avait fait un tour d'horizon de ses amis, un petit sourire crispé figé à son visage.

\- Je dors plutôt mal, je me sens fatiguée et franchement, je sais que vous en avez tous fait les frais…je suis désolée …

\- Ouais et bien ma chérie, ça tu peux le dire …

Lanie, fidèle à elle-même, resta sur sa lancée.

\- Ces derniers jours, on aurait dit un mélange de Gates et de Perlmutter…

La grimace commune à tous démontrait bien à quel point la comparaison était outrageante.

\- Alors là j'avoue que vu sous cet angle là … peut-être que je ne t'aurais pas épousé … Gatesmutter … mon dieu…

Castle arborait son air absent, rêveur, imaginant déjà sa femme transformée en personnage tout droit sorti de l'enfer, sur Terre uniquement pour lui mener la vie dure.

\- Hé ho ? Castle ? c'est bon, c'est juste la fatigue… respire…

Kate avait le sentiment de retrouver sa personnalité dès lors qu'elle était entourée de ses amis. Evidement tout était bien plus simple, quand elle pouvait prendre la main de son mari, sourire à ses amis, et rassurer sa belle-fille par rapport à ses sentiments pour son père.

\- Et bien je dois dire qu'heureusement que tu m'envoies des petits textos coquins la nuit, sinon je commencerais à prendre peur …

\- Castle ! …

\- Des textos coquins hein ?

Tous n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cette déclaration, mais évidemment la nature curieuse de Lanie l'avait fait bondir en premier.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'après tu ne dormes pas assez… bravo Castle, vous jouez la nuit tous les deux, et c'est nous qui en faisons les frais ! …

Elle s'amusait, et Kate le redoutait. Une Lanie pleine de munitions pouvait être terrible pour elle. Elle tenta un regard accusateur à l'attention de son mari, mais son air de petit garçon apeuré, ayant conscience d'avoir un peu trop parlé, l'attendrit instantanément.

\- Quelque chose me tracassait et on a juste échangé quelques messages pour en discuter, c'est tout …

Devant le résumé extrêmement court et succinct que leur offrait Beckett, Castle essaya de se faire tout petit, pour minimiser les risques de la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr … CA te tracassait … c'est certain qu'après des semaines, CA me tracasserait aussi …

Ils avaient perdu Lanie, quoiqu'elle dirait maintenant, la légiste le prendrait à son compte, et Kate savait que ça l'amuserait beaucoup.

\- Oui et on comprend mieux les problèmes de mécanique de Castle …

Si Esposito rentrait dans la danse, Kate devait vite réagir… Elle passa aux choses sérieuses sans plus attendre.

\- J'ai demandé à Vikram de sortir la liste de toutes les affaires qui ont un rapport même de loin avec la drogue de Simmons. Tous les dealers, les consommateurs, y compris les témoins et victimes…il bosse dessus pour me sortir tout un listing daté et détaillé...Il pensait pouvoir me donner ça dès demain, au pire d'ici 2 ou 3 jours.

\- Excellent … ça veut dire que bientôt on aura une base solide pour commencer nos recherches…qui sait, peut-être qu'un nom nous sera familier ...

Castle se montrait tel que Kate le craignait. Déterminé. Dans le même temps, elle appréciait son sérieux en pareille situation, que personne ne prenne cette affaire à la légère, était déjà un gage de réussite. Elle savait que cette piste était importante et chaque nom pouvait cacher un secret savamment gardé jusque là.

\- Autre chose … Castle a… disons une sorte de théorie, qu'il va falloir vérifier…

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il expose ses doutes quant à sa soi-disant belle-mère.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à quelque chose… ce qui a poussé Kate à partir…

\- Tes facéties de gamins de 10 ans à peine ? Lanie, dans un sourire, le taquina.

D'abord embêtée par le manque de sérieux de son amie, Kate comprit surtout que chacun avait un rôle ici, ce qu'ils vivaient tous était une expérience incroyablement lourde en conséquence, et Lanie avait le don d'alléger l'ambiance. Cela faisait parti d'un équilibre dont ils avaient tous besoin. Elle jugea bon de ne rien dire, au contraire, se laissa aller.

\- 9 ans ½ parfois …

\- Bon …bien… euh… merci les filles pour vos commentaires toujours très … intéressant, mais là, laissez parler le grand professionnel qu'est le détective privé en face de vous…

Un long toussotement de Ryan, les yeux au ciel d'Alexis, les sourires complices de Kate et Lanie, et les sourcils froncés d'Esposito. Ensemble, ils formaient bel et bien une famille unie.

Donc, je disais … Kate est partie parce que quelqu'un lui a, très subtilement, fait comprendre que quiconque la suivait sur la voie de la vérité, pouvait être une cible vivante pour Loksat et ses mercenaires… donc… je vous pose une question… mes amis … que savons-nous de cette femme ? mis à part qu'elle dit être mariée à mon père, qu'elle travaille pour une agence gouvernementale et … qu'elle est particulièrement méchante d'avoir presque brisé mon mariage ?

Derrière le ton très théâtral et dramatique que Castle avait utilisé, se posait une question que personne n'avait jusque là soulevée.

\- Il faut bien comprendre que c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit … dans les grandes lignes … mais pour le reste, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Rita ne cadre pas avec Loksat. Entre le meurtre de ma mère et aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui ne coïncident pas… à commencer par le fait qu'elle est mariée au père de Castle depuis presque 10 ans, soit après le meurtre de ma mère et avant qu'on se rencontre avec Sherlock…mais ceci dit … je dois avouer que je me pose des questions … et j'ai peur de ne pas être vraiment objective …Donc ... qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les regards étaient dubitatifs. D'aucun ne s'attendait à cela, et n'avait pensé à lever une telle interrogation.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Lanie intervint.

\- Moi j'avoue que je suis perplexe … en effet, ça parait peu probable qu'elle ait un lien avec ces types, mais ceci dit, pourquoi te dire qu'il est préférable d'enquêter seule, quand moi-même qui ne suis pas flic et simple légiste, je me rends compte que partir à l'abordage pour leur faire la guerre, est très risquée … même pour toi…

\- Surtout que si elle est vraiment celle qu'elle prétend être, pourquoi ne pas vous offrir son aide ?

\- Elle l'a fait Kévin … enfin pas directement mais elle m'a donné une carte pour la joindre… avant que Castle ne m'en parle, je n'y pensais même plus… en théorie, je peux la joindre…

\- Oui mais ça pourrait s'avérer risqué de le faire si elle est impliquée…

\- C'est aussi ce que papa et moi pensons, Ryan…

\- Espo ? tu en penses quoi ?

\- Moi … je dis que je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, mais que je me méfie de ce qui s'en rapproche … donc j'aurais tendance à suivre Castle également…

L'unanimité. Si Rick devait jubilait, il ne le montrait pas, du moins, pas encore. Il était sérieux et s'abstenait de tenter de la faire plier, se fiant comme toujours à son jugement.

\- Ok … de toute façon, j'ai déjà mis Vikram sur le sujet. Il doit trouver un moyen de trouver une correspondance pour le numéro…Franchement, je ne sais pas si vous avez raison de vous méfier, mais je veux en être sûre…pour l'instant, on ne peut rien de plus … mais merci encore de votre soutien … et de me supporter en ce moment…

Kate n'avait pas pour habitude de s'étendre ainsi, mais elle sentait qu'ils s'engageaient dans une voie qui pourraient facilement les diviser, et les voir ainsi, soudés et aimants, lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle passa un bras autours de la taille de Castle, apprécia son baiser sur le haut de son crâne et remercia le destinée d'avoir placé sur son chemin de tels amis et une famille si incroyable.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon alors, hier, en préambule de mon chapitre, je disais essayer de suivre l'intrigue selon le déroulement de la série, tout en m'autorisant quelques écarts..bon là, pour le coup, je crée un énoooooooooormes fossé! lol... mais j'espère pour votre plus grand plaisir !

* * *

Parler à Martha s'était avéré relativement facile. L'angoisse de ne pas réussir à lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance de ne pas leur poser de questions, s'était muée en un soulagement, lorsque sa belle-mère l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

Sentir son réconfort, et entendre les quelques mots murmuraient par la mère de Castle, l'avait profondément touchée.

\- Trésor … si tu savais… j'ai bien cru que Richard avait perdu la femme parfaite pour lui ! …

\- Merci Martha…

Après de longues secondes dans ses bras, Martha avait desserré leur étreinte, et s'était fendue d'un large sourire, en regardant Kate dans les yeux.

\- Je ne demanderai rien mes enfants … je me contenterai d'être heureuse pour vous…

\- Mère, ne le montre pas trop quand même… je veux dire, pour tout le monde, nous sommes un couple au bord de la rupture définitive et probablement du divorce… donc tu ne pouvais pas rêver meilleurs moments pour nous démontrer tes célèbres talents d'actrices …

Kate fut soulagé d'entendre son mari asseoir les précautions décidées ensembles. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas que Martha avait compris ce qu'elle devait et ne devait pas faire, elle appréciait que Castle prenne les devants pour s'en assurer.

\- Richard, tu devrais savoir que je maîtrise à merveille l'art de la comédie ! Aucune réaction de ma part ne trahira votre secret… en revanche, je m'attends à avoir toutes les explications… quand vous le pourrez bien sûr …

L'élocution volontairement prononcée de sa belle-mère l'amusait. C'était une actrice, et si Rick maîtrisait l'écrit, elle, maîtrisait bel et bien l'oral.

Souvent, elle avait l'art et la manière de parler de façon théâtrale, comme si elle était en éternelle représentation. Kate aimait cette façon d'être, Martha était une femme forte, volontaire et toujours habitée des meilleures intentions.

Encore une fois, Kate éprouvait ce sentiment de joie, à l'idée de faire partie de cette famille.

Dorénavant, elle espérait que tout rentrerait rapidement en ordre, parce qu'elle aspirait à vivre cette vie de famille pleinement.

Les soirées romantiques avec Rick… les arrivées impromptues d'Alexis … celles de Martha. Elle se rendait compte à quel point les détails de sa vie lui manquaient.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux pleins de sommeil de Castle au réveil… ses expérimentations culinaires, et sa célèbre Guimauvelette…

Les câlins interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone… même les gestes du quotidien aussi normaux que prendre une douche, dans cette salle de bain, dans son élément … chez elle.

Même si elle avait pendant longtemps partagé la dite salle de bain avec le Boba Fett grandeur nature de son mari… ou sa chambre avec l'image de Linus, le lion dont elle avait l'impression que son regard la fixait.

Tout ça lui manquait … l'excentricité de Castle, sa bonne humeur, son réconfort…

\- Nous te dirons ce qu'i savoir quand le moment sera venu, mais pour l'instant mère, officiellement Kate et moi sommes séparés, et personne ne doit en douter…

La voix de Castle l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. La réalité reprenait ses droits sur cet instant de bonheur où, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était sentie à nouveau chez elle.

\- Martha… s'il était possible de faire autrement, nous le ferions mais …

\- Ne me dis plus rien Trésor… le mystère rend les amours toujours plus passionnantes et… excitantes ! Alors profitez !

Elle sourit à nouveau de la posture qu'avait prise Martha pour mettre en scène son envolée verbale. Les deux bras ouverts, le corps légèrement penché, le regard vers le ciel et la voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

Martha était un phénomène. Castle tenait cela d'elle, et nul doute qu'Alexis avait récupéré quelques dons familiaux pour la comédie.

Sa vie était belle lorsqu'elle était près d'eux… dès qu'elle franchirait cette porte, elle retournerait à la noirceur de la solitude. Lanie l'aidait pour cela, mais les prochaines nuits, comme toujours, elle penserait et ne trouverait certainement pas, tout le sommeil dont elle manquait cruellement.

Chassant ces dernières pensées, elle se décida à profiter pleinement de ces quelques minutes qui s'offraient à elle. Elle prit la main de Castle et embrassa ses doigts, sous un regard plein de tendresse et de promesses.

Lui fut surpris, mais heureux du geste d'affection de sa femme. Il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se tourner pour regarder sa mère, les deux mains sur le cœur, toujours habitée par son personnage.

\- Mes enfants … et si nous dînions tous ensembles ce soir ?!

Kate croisa le regard de Castle et ne put empêcher ses yeux de la trahir. Dîner au loft, avec sa belle-mère et son époux serait une erreur, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

\- Mère … je ne pense pas que Kate puisse rester …

\- Chérie … si tu avais vraiment quitté Richard, crois-moi, j'aurais des dizaines de raisons pour te garder à dîner… même de force !

Elle avait subtilement adopté un ton faussement outragé, comme s'il était impensable que sa volonté soit exaucée.

\- Martha …

\- « Non » n'est pas une réponse ma fille… seule l'éternité peut se refuser à moi ! …je suis dans mon personnage là, tu vois ?

Martha continuait son show, et Kate devait bien se l'avouer, elle désirait ardemment rester, ne serait-ce que pour dîner, à défaut de satisfaire des envies de plus.

Au fond, depuis un moment déjà, ils avaient la quasi-certitude qu'elle n'était pas suivie, en tout cas, pas activement… et quand bien même, elle l'était, comme l'avait déclaré Martha, un dîner ne signifiait rien d'anormal dans pareille situation.

La menace pesait sur les personnes qui l'aiderait, pas celles qui l'inviter à dîner et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle s'accordait un raccourcis grossier à propos de ce dernier avis, elle accepta.

\- C'est d'accord Martha … je reste…

C'est arborant un sourire plein de surprise, mais surtout de joie, que Rick regarda Kate, en accueillant sa décision. Ce soir serait presque comme normal. Et l'idée était séduisante.

« Mère… je n'aurais rêvé mieux ce soir qu'un peu de normalité », pensa-t-il, fière de l'aplomb de sa mère et pour une fois, de son idée.

* * *

Kate était partie le cœur lourd et l'angoisse naissante. Elle avait prévenu Lanie, et l'heure tardive verrait certainement son amie déjà au lit, ou en passe de le faire.

Elle se sentait étrange… et étrangère à cette vie, à nouveau… devoir partir de son propre domicile, était une torture qu'elle espérait ne plus vivre très longtemps.

Ce soir, elle avait ri, elle avait vu son mari sourire et plaisanter, sa belle-mère s'inspirer des dieux pour décrire les aventures épiques qu'elle s'imaginait qu'elle et Castle vivaient.

Ce soir, elle avait vécu sa vie. Celle qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à en trouver le bon équilibre, pour bâtir un monde merveilleux, de ce qu'avait été sa vie auparavant.

Ce soir, elle avait retrouvé des automatismes bien heureux, comme celui on ne peut plus ordinaire, de faire la vaisselle avec Castle ou de discuter autour d'un dernier café.

Et ce soir pourtant, elle rentrait ailleurs que chez elle.

Retrouver un lit froid qui n'était pas le sien.

Elle avait mal et elle essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux.

Pas de miracle en vue… le silence de la nuit pesait lourd. Presqu'autant que le poids sur son cœur. Comme supposé, Lanie était déjà couchée lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Un petit mot l'attendait sur la table à l'entrée, qu'elle tenta de lire malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée ma belle… tu m'as lâchement abandonné, mais je me doute que les bras de Castle sont plus tentants que de passer la soirée avec ta pauvre colocataire… du coup, tu vas devoir tout me raconter ! -)… dors bien… vraiment Kate, tu a l'air épuisée ces derniers jours ».

Lanie et son éternelle curiosité… Lanie et son aptitude à manier le second degré…Lanie et son inquiétude non feinte…Lanie et sa bienveillance.

Elle avait souri en glissant le mot dans sa poche, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, où elle se rappela la pensée qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa salle de bain… celle qu'elle partageait avec Castle. Celle qui avait été le témoin de tant de bonheur, fous rires, et parfois, souvent, d'ébats passionnés.

Nonchalamment, elle avait écarté le paquet acheté à la pharmacie la veille… avait hésité, devait-elle prendre un somnifère ce soir ?

Elle avait douté sérieusement de sa capacité à trouver le sommeil, mais la tentation était grande.

Et la réalité lui donnait à présent raison. Elle ne dormait pas, encore. Angoissée et déprimée de ne pas être chez elle, comme n'importe quelle femme mariée.

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Elle soufflait, se rappelait de son image perçue un peu plus tôt dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Des cernes se dessinaient sur son visage, ses traits étaient tirés, et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la même lueur.

Comme si se sermonner ainsi pouvait lui apporter le sommeil sur un plateau.

Son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant la réception d'un message, et elle passa d'un état de déprime à celui du confort de l'esprit.

« Merci d'être restée ce soir…Mère était ravie, et moi… sur un nuage tellement tu semblais heureuse avec nous… je te promets tout ça bientôt de nouveau ma chérie … je t'aime… Always, Rick »

Elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Si j'étais heureuse, c'était d'être chez moi…en famille … merci pour tout babe… je t'aime aussi…Always, KB ».

Sa prévenance, son soutien, comment avait-elle fait pour ignorer ce que son cœur lui criait pendant ces quatre longues années où ils s'étaient tournés autour ?

L'évidence de ses sentiments d'aujourd'hui, contrastait au plus haut point avec son refus d'ouvrir les yeux de l'époque.

Son refus d'ouvrir les yeux... Kate savait pourtant qu'elle allait devoir les ouvrir. Et vite.

* * *

Ce matin, elle sentait que quelque chose était différent. Elle se mentait à elle-même bien sûr, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ce matin.

Le temps passait, l'enquête avançait… piétinait… elle avait prit son mal en patience afin de mieux gérer le peu d'indice qu'ils arrivaient à drainer de part et d'autres.

Vikram s'efforçait de travailler au plus vite, au mieux et surtout au plus juste, Kate le savait. Tout comme elle savait aussi qu'elle continuait de lui mentir.

Il était désormais le seul à ne pas savoir que tous se réunissaient régulièrement pour des débriefings, bien trop stériles à son goût. La décision de maintenir Vikram à l'écart était celle du groupe, chacun avait pu exprimer librement son avis et il était apparu assez clairement que tous estimaient que seule la famille devait savoir.

Une famille… c'était ainsi que Kate et les autres se voyaient. Souvent, on s'extasiait de constater que les épreuves créaient des liens, mais lorsque ces liens existaient au préalable, ils se renforçaient durablement, ou se brisaient. Et pour eux, ils s'étaient vus devenir encore plus fort ensemble.

Si bien que, sans pour autant ne pas faire confiance à l'analyste, il n'appartenait pas à proprement parlé à leur famille.

Kate aurait sans doute préféré qu'il soit de la partie, au moins pour gagner un peu de temps à chaque prise de décision concernant les actions à entreprendre, cependant, elle se fiait à ses amis et respectait leur sentiment commun de sécurité, tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Seulement quelque chose changeait. Quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus, quelque chose dont elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Comment s'en serait-elle méfiée alors que tout tournés à l'envers dehors ?

Cette nouvelle vie puisait toute son énergie, absorbait toutes ses pensées, martyrisait son sommeil et jouait avec ses nerfs.

Pour elle, elle en était là… la fatigue des nuits sans sommeil, les aigreurs d'estomac des repas pris trop vite ou trop peu équilibrés, ses exigences insensées envers ses collègues et ses humeurs changeantes … tout cela liés au stress de ce qu'elle traversait…voilà… c'était tout simplement pourquoi elle se sentait si différente ces derniers temps.

Sauf que ce matin, elle s'était décidée à ouvrir les yeux. Et ils s'agrandirent un peu plus, lorsque, sous ses yeux, la croix vira au bleu …

* * *

... juste un tout petit écart en fait ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

Une croix bleue. Positif.

Kate se sentit faiblir et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Debout dans la salle de bain de Lanie où elle s'était enfermée, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'écran qui venait de réagir et de délivrer sa sentence.

Les deux mains accrochées au rebord du meuble bas, elle fixait, comme hypnotisée, le rectangle blanc qu'elle avait posait près du lavabo.

Sitôt le test lancé, elle s'en était presque débarrassée, n'y touchant plus, presque comme si elle avait craint que le contact de sa main puisse en changer le résultat.

Et le résultat était là désormais.

Sous ses yeux, s'était dessinée une petite croix bleue qui contrastait avec le blanc du boitier de son test de grossesse.

« Positif… »… sa première pensée qui perçait son esprit embrumé par la confusion.

Entre stupeur et hébétude.

Les secondes passaient, les yeux toujours rivés sur le test qui venait de changer le court de sa vie.

« Je suis enceinte ? … mon dieu … ».

Un frisson… une angoisse… un bébé ? Maintenant ? …

Elle se pencha légèrement vers le lavabo, et comme un automate, ouvrit le robinet. L'eau jaillit sur ses mains, glissant entre ses doigts qui se joignaient et se dissociaient sous le jet.

Complètement absente et enfermée dans une bulle où mille pensées se bousculaient, elle porta une main humide à son front, tout en éteignant le robinet. Elle osa enfin se regarder dans le miroir, et son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme amorphe, figée dans la surprise et sous le coup du choc émotionnel.

Objectivement, la surprise n'aurait pas du en être une. Avec le recul, sa fatigue récurrente, ses sautes d'humeurs, ses troubles du sommeil, ses aigreurs d'estomac… associés au retard qu'elle avait constaté depuis près de deux semaines et aux petites douleurs qu'elle pouvait parfois ressentir aux seins… bien sûr avec un test positif sous les yeux, tout semblait évident !

Et pourtant … avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se décider à le faire, elle avait été persuadée que tout découlaient de l'enfer qu'elle vivait.

Tout absorbée qu'elle était par sa chasse à l'homme, comment n'avait-elle pas pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à cette éventualité ?

La réponse lui vint presque immédiatement : elle avait simplement oublié qu'avant d'être flic, elle était femme et que faire l'amour avec son mari incluait une possibilité pour elle de tomber enceinte. Dans le chaos, la vie cessait de suivre son court. En tout cas, tout se vivait différemment. Y compris le quotidien, en tout son sens.

En se plongeant dans les quelques semaines qui précédaient ce jour, elle prit soudainement conscience du chamboulement que Loksat avait provoqué dans sa vie.

Elle avait quitté son mari, quitté sa famille, quitté le loft.

Elle avait changé toutes ses habitudes, s'était isolée, s'était concentrée presque exclusivement à la recherche du moindre indice.

Toute sa vie avait été tournée vers ces hommes, cet organisme ou quoi que soit Loksat. Chaque pensée, chaque décision, chaque pas…

Elle avait emménagé chez Lanie, agissait comme un robot au quotidien.

Puis elle avait retrouvé Castle… et …quoi ? …Avait oublié, peut-être une fois, tout simplement l'élémentaire lorsque l'on désire contrôler l'arrivée d'un tel événement ? … Ou était-ce simplement le jeu du hasard ?

Pouvait-elle être à ce point engagée dans ce combat, qu'un oubli de ce genre lui arrive ? Jamais encore ce n'était arrivé. Et la seule fois, la conséquence était immédiate ?

La vie avait-elle un sens de l'humour si controversé ?

Elle respira profondément. Tenta de maîtriser son corps et son esprit.

Elle était enceinte. Elle portait l'enfant de Castle.

Castle. Un instant de panique l'a saisit.

Depuis ces quelques minutes où elle avait tenté de digérer la nouvelle, elle n'avait même pas pensé à son mari.

Rick. Un enfant de Rick.

oh mon dieu… sa voix n'était que gémissement plaintif.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, son teint était blafard et ses traits, tendus et nerveux.

A présent, ce fut lui qui occupa toutes ses pensées. Elle savait qu'un enfant allait le combler de joie, il allait être fou de bonheur et elle voyait déjà son regard amoureux et fier se dessinaient dans sa tête. Elle entendait sa voix résonner et lui murmurer des mots d'amour et des promesses d'enfant parfait, tout en lui cherchant des prénoms dont lui seuls pouvaient se targuer d'y penser.

Elle le voyait déjà pleurer sa joie de concrétiser son amour pour elle, grâce à un petit être qui allait grandir en elle pendant les prochains mois.

Et pour la première fois, comme possédée par un petit quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas encore, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un instinct de … mère ? … elle posa très lentement sa main sur son ventre.

Sa paume l'épousa et un nouveau sentiment d'angoisse mêlé à un autre plus tendre, s'empara d'elle.

Un bébé. Avec Rick. Maintenant.

* * *

Le temps s'était écoulé devant ses yeux presque sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Depuis la nouvelle, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, tâchait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits et d'aborder désormais le problème qui se présentait à elle.

Elle savait qu'elle désirait ce bébé, sans doute l'aimait-elle déjà d'ailleurs…

Mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne se coordonnait vraiment pas avec l'arrivée d'un nourrisson.

Elle était sensée être séparée de son mari, elle ne vivait même plus avec lui !

Et elle était enceinte.

« oh mon dieu » se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

\- Kate ?

Elle sursauta, perturbée dans sa réflexion par Ryan, qui venait de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

\- Euh .. oui, quoi Kévin ?

« Maîtrise toi, bon sang… »… sa voix était lointaine et bien peu sûre.

\- Avec Espo, on a revu les différents témoignages, il s'avère que le voisin ne savait pas grand-chose à propos des relations de Shelly, mais en revanche, on a retrouvé sa meilleure amie, une certaine Amanda Baker ... (…)… qu'il était amoureux d'elle… (…) …deux ou trois jours avant…(…)…

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle le regardait, les yeux ronds, mais elle n'écoutait plus. Comme un film muet, elle voyait les lèvres de Ryan bouger mais elle ne percevait que des bribes de phrases sans aucun sens.

Comment allait-elle gérer cette nouvelle donne ? … Comment le dire à Castle sans qu'il ne bondisse comme un fou furieux, excité et heureux, oubliant certainement les dangers qui planaient au dessus d'eux ?

\- Euh … Beckett ? tout va bien ?

\- Quoi ? …euh oui Ryan, la meilleure amie …

Ryan avait perçu son absence… elle lui avait répondu, mais elle n'était clairement pas là. D'un air gêné, il se reprit et continua :

\- Donc euh... elle nous a mentionné le fait que le concierge était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, sans jamais le lui avouer, et que quelques jours avant sa mort, Shelly a dit à Amanda qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de la prendre en photo donc…

\- Donc vous devriez interroger le concierge et soit c'est votre coupable, soit les photos qu'il a prise pourront peut-être vous révéler des indices comme … un mystérieux homme en noir qui semble être envoyé par une société gouvernementale ultra secrète qui officie en faveur de la régulation sur Terre des extraterrestres… ça me rappelle quelque chose ça …

Castle.

« oh mon dieu »… instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux. Un instant, juste un instant, pour les rouvrir et les poser sur son mari, cafés en main, son fidèle sourire séducteur ancré sur son visage.

\- Mme Castle … comme toujours, vous êtes ravissante … bien qu'encore un peu fatiguée il semblerait…

Comme à son habitude, il avait débité son flot de paroles pour, dans un premier temps, interrompre le pauvre Ryan qui le regardait hébété, puis, sans laisser passer une seconde, s'était tourné vers elle, en la dévorant des yeux.

\- Euh … ouais… ben tu sais quoi Castle, on va commencer par interroger le concierge et au cas où, on gérera les agents J et K plus tard … au cas où hein…

\- Ne les sous-estime pas ! Et surtout … quoiqu'il arrive, ne regarde pas leur stylo lumineux s'ils te le montrent ! … tu m'oublierais … triste vie que de ne pas me connaître…

Un pitre. Il avait finit sa phrase, la criant à l'attention de Ryan, en le suivant jusque sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Kate.

Elle le regarda faire son numéro. Et un nouveau phénomène dont il en avait seul le secret, arriva. Bien que tourmentée par toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, il parvenait à la faire sourire. Et à cet instant, elle éprouva un élan de désir et une envie de se lover dans ses bras. Et surtout, le besoin de lui annoncer qu'il allait être à nouveau papa d'ici quelque mois…

Néanmoins, elle reprit un air sérieux, ce n'était pas le moment de jubile, si bien que, bien qu'intrigué par les différentes vagues d'émotions successives qu'il avait perçut sur le visage de sa femme, Castle, de son côté, se contenta de prendre sa place sur son fauteuil, face à elle.

\- Alors … Mme Castle ? j'ai une question à vous poser … puis-je ?

Elle masqua son sourire en s'attendant à une de ses facéties habituelles, consciente qu'elle pourrait se trahir et connaissant Rick, il n'en faudrait pas énormément pour insuffler dans son esprit des questions bien plus proches de la réalité.

\- Je t'écoute Castle…

\- Depuis tout ce temps que l'on se connait …comment parvenez-vous toujours autant à me donner l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus belle chaque jour ?...

\- Rick … elle se réajusta sur son fauteuil pour se donner davantage de prestance… peut-être que tu devrais consulter…

Elle ne lui dirait rien. Pas ici. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, encore moins gérer sa réaction. Ils étaient au poste et s'il avait démontré des talents d'acteur, en endossant à merveille son rôle de mari obstiné à venir tous les matins pour lui faire la cour, il était impensable qu'elle lui livre ainsi cette nouvelle…

\- Non … je ne crois pas … - quelque chose était différent, il le voyait -… alors ? allons-nous encore être _interrompus_ par ton _analyste_ ce matin ?

Vikram ! Il lui parlait de Vikram ? Ici, au poste ? Il était fou ! Son angoisse la saisit d'un coup, et son visage vira au rouge.

\- Euh … non …

La grimace qu'elle lui offrait en répondant exprimait très clairement son malaise. Imperceptiblement, elle attira son regard pour qu'il y lise de ne pas s'étendre sur Vikram ici. A quoi s'attendait-il? Quand bien même elle aurait eu des nouvelles, elle n'en aurait pas parlé ici, même couvert de sous-entendus.

\- Bien… parce que je dois te dire que mère a apprécié que tu restes hier soir … bien qu'elle t'ait trouvé distante et un peu froide …

Il avait comprit le message, « bien » se dit-elle. De son côté, elle, comprit le sien. Il jouait et donnait le change, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est que je n'étais pas des plus à l'aise Castle … vous m'avez un peu obligée tous les deux …

« Parfait »… en tout cas, l'espérait-elle.

\- Puis-je au moins vous offrir ce café Mme Castle …

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste dans sa direction. Il tendit le bras et attendit impatiemment qu'elle se saisisse du gobelet, qui, comme ce qui était devenu une habitude désormais, lui réservait une petite surprise écrite de sa main.

\- J'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler comme ça Castle …

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle se surprit à être encore plus dure qu'à l'accoutumé avec lui, et elle se doutait du pourquoi. Elle camouflait une vérité rayonnante et pour la contrer, elle se devait de se montrer inflexible et cassante.

Elle vit son front se plisser sous le poids des mots, et en éprouva une culpabilité immédiate.

Elle tendit la main, prit le café qu'il lui tendait, et frôla de façon plus prononcée, son anneau de mariage. Par ce geste, elle voulait contraster au possible la douleur qu'elle avait provoqué par ces dernières paroles.

A nouveau entre la confusion et l'embarras, elle tenta un faible sourire, qu'elle voulait pourtant rassurant.

\- Ça, Mme Castle, je ne peux pas vous l'accorder … tout ce que vous voulez… vraiment **tout** … mais ça, voyez-vous, c'est en moi …vous êtes en moi …

Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots lentement, doucement, en accentuant volontairement le « tout ». Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui demandait, malgré tout, il s'en trouva troublé.

Elle choisit le silence, ne voulant risquer une nouvelle blessure involontaire.

Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, mimant de souffler dessus pour en refroidir le liquide, s'accordant le temps de lire ce qui faisait naître en elle, ses élans d'amour matinaux dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

« J'ai envie de toi … Always. Rick »

Elle leva subtilement les yeux vers lui, lui offrit un sourire qu'elle désirait innocent mais suffisamment évocateur.

Et pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre à ses attentes ce soir. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se tenir face à lui, pour lui annoncer sa grossesse.

C'était trop tôt, tout était trop flous encore et les conséquences de leurs ébats secrets allaient bouleverser leur vie. Mais elle voulait d'abord faire le point avec elle-même, faire le point sur ses émotions, sur ses pensées.

Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle pour elle-même, alors annoncer cela à Rick !

Il fallait qu'elle s'accorde au moins quelques heures, pour assimiler le fait qu'elle portait son enfant. Qu'elle en prenne réellement conscience pour mieux gérer les élans de son mari.

Égoïstement, elle voulait aussi profiter de son nouvel état pour s'approprier intimement la notion de parent qu'elle devrait bientôt assumer.

Des questions la taraudaient, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver des réponses, plongée qu'elle était dans l'univers du quotidien du travail et du secret qui entourait leur enquête.

Elle devait s'autoriser du temps pour comprendre, assimiler, accepter et surtout, s'émouvoir de savoir son corps abriter un parfait mélange de Castle et d'elle.

Avant cela, il lui faudrait traverser cette journée, travailler, donner des ordres, diriger les enquêtes …

Puis trouver un moyen de dire à Castle qu'elle ne pourrait le rejoindre ce soir, lui faire comprendre, par messages interposés, qu'ils devraient remettre cette rencontre à une autre fois … elle savait qu'il insisterait, et même si son cœur et son corps criaient « oui », sa raison lui rappelait que le plus urgent était de se poser, pour prendre le temps d'appréhender les bouleversements annoncés.

Castle se leva lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, pour capturer son attention qu'il avait senti s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je vois que tu as beaucoup de travail, alors je vais te laisser… j'espère à très vite … je t'aime Kate …

L'accompagnant du regard, elle le voyait comme un homme prêt à tout pour elle, même à jouer une comédie qui n'avait peut-être aucun sens.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'ascenseur, elle se saisit de son portable, et tapa quelques mots à l'attention de l'homme qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant que, bientôt, il ferait d'elle une maman comblée.

"Je t'aime Rick… Always. Kb"


	25. Chapter 25

Bonne lecture !

j'espère que ça va toujours ! lol

* * *

La journée avait été longue, trop longue à son goût.

Lorsque Castle était parti, elle avait ressenti un vide, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Et du désespoir aussi. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de sa grossesse, de le lui cacher, même si c'était pour quelques heures encore, tout au plus, un jour ou deux. Mais comment faire autrement ?

En réponse au message qu'elle lui avait envoyé plus tôt, son « je t'aime », Castle avait été égale à lui-même.

« Je le sais Kate, je n'imagine pas qu'il puisse en être autrement… je suis Richard Castle ! »

En le lisant, elle avait sourit, en secouant la tête en signe d'une attendrissante exaspération. Elle aurait pu deviner son sourire plein d'orgueil et de fierté mal placée, ainsi que l'air égocentrique du mâle en pleine confiance. Mais elle savait aussi que tout cela n'était que façade, si bien qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée de recevoir un autre message, quelques secondes seulement après le premier.

« Always Kate … bientôt nous n'aurons plus besoin de regarder par-dessus nos épaules, pour nous le dire … et nous le prouver… ».

« Et bientôt, je t'offrirai la plus belle des preuves d'amour, babe » avait-elle pensé, s'imaginant à nouveau annoncer à son mari qu'elle portait son enfant.

Mais l'heure n'était pourtant pas à se laisser porter par les rêveries.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait espérait avoir des nouvelles de Vikram, elle s'était attendue à pouvoir enfin jeter un œil sur les listes qu'il devait lui dégoter.

Elle avait beaucoup misé sur cette piste, et surtout, elle allait pouvoir lui permettre de chasser les idées noires que Kate ressentait face à l'éventualité de s'être fait avoir par Rita.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer son ressenti mais s'interdisait de trop y penser, de peur de le matérialiser concrètement. Elle devrait y faire face bien sûr, ils en avaient tous convenus ainsi, mais elle s'était persuadée que la meilleure des pistes, résidait dans ce que tu lui avais soufflé Michael Smith. Le réseau du trafic de drogue.

Lorsqu'elle avait aperçut Vikram, en tout début d'après midi, elle avait tenté de se contenir. Après tout, il passait quelque fois par le poste pour ses autres missions, les officielles, celles qui, aux yeux de tous et surtout de sa hiérarchie, justifiaient sa présence et son emploi.

Mais lorsqu'il avait regardé dans sa direction, en lui adressant un signe de tête à peine perceptible, elle avait su qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle.

Après lui avoir déposé un dossier quelconque, simple prétexte pour l'approcher en toute discrétion, mais dans lequel il avait glissé les quelques feuillets qu'elle attendait patiemment depuis des jours, il s'en était allé, l'air de rien. Comme un simple employé qui faisait son travail, comme tout à chacun.

Elle appréciait sa simplicité et son absence de maladresse dans sa prestance, ce qui, dans le cas contraire, aurait considérablement pu nuire à leur secret

Puis, elle s'était alors concentrée exclusivement sur ces noms, ces dates, ces lieux, qui défilaient devant elle.

De prime abord, rien ne ressortait vraiment.

Des faits classiques, des arrestations pour possession de substance illégale répertoriées comme de simples enquêtes, sans lien apparent entre elles.

Quelques dealers tombés, trahis par des consommateurs désireux de réduire les risques de condamnation.

Des victimes d'overdoses … et des victimes passives … comme ce couple abattu par deux drogués au cours d'un braquage sous l'emprise de cette drogue…la semaine dernière…

Elle sourit. Enfin elle tenait vraiment quelque chose de tangible. Leur crime avait eu lieu dans sa juridiction, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait enquêter librement.

Certes, en temps normal, elle n'aurait certainement pas confié cette affaire à Ryan et Esposito, qu'elle considérait comme ses deux meilleurs lieutenants, mais là … elle avait flairé le potentiel de cette enquête.

Les coupables étaient connus, arrêtés, et allaient être condamnés, mais au-delà de ça, elle était déjà en train de fomenter des arguments à déployer à ses supérieurs, pour aller plus loin que la simple arrestation. De façon très officielle, elle allait pouvoir couvrir ses traces.

Ils enquêteraient sur les meurtres, et en convainquant ses supérieurs qu'il était temps de lutter contre les sévices de la drogue dans sa juridiction, ils auraient le champs libre pour poser toutes les questions qui pourraient les amener vers un revendeur, et donc se rapprocher du sommet de la montagne.

Elle allait devoir se montrer persuasive, jouer de contextes politiques et d'image à redorer pour sa ville, pour celle du NYPD, et convaincre les grands pontes du bienfait d'utiliser deux de ses éléments les plus performants pour une enquête, qui à la base, était pourtant bouclée.

Dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Elle allait affronter les regards inquisiteurs et dubitatifs et abattre toutes les cartes en sa possession, mais allait sortir de ce bureau en ayant atteint son objectif. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Elle tenait une chance d'avancer et avait dès lors tentait d'éloigner les petites voix qui lui murmuraient qu'enquêter ouvertement sur ce trafic de drogue, celui-là même qui était probablement dirigé par Loksat, comportait des risques certains et les exposerait un peu plus à la menace invisible qui planait au dessus d'eux.

* * *

Le soir venu, épuisée mais satisfaite, elle pénétra dans l'appartement de Lanie.

L'odeur de cuisine et l'éclairage savamment pensé pour ne pas être agressif tout en y voyant suffisamment clair, lui indiquèrent que son amie était déjà rentrée.

Un peu plus tôt, elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous dans trois jours auprès du chef du département du NYPD, première étape de son plan. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Elle comptait bien mettre en avant sa récente promotion au grade de capitaine pour le convaincre de sa motivation. Ses états de service plaideraient pour elle, et quitte à passer pour une ambitieuse qui pensait pouvoir changer les choses simplement parce qu'elle s'y intéressait, elle ne lâcherait rien.

La manœuvre était compliquée et elle n'aurait que peu de marge pour parvenir à ses fins, mais elle se sentait emplie de confiance, tant il était essentiel qu'ils puissent se servir de cette affaires, à des fins un peu moins officielles.

Affichant un sourire de circonstance, elle vint à la rencontre de Lanie, mijotant des petits plats qui mirent Kate en appétit instantanément.

\- Hey, ma belle, tu es rentrée … j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir dîner seule…

Kate perçut un petit soupçon de reproche, mais connaissant Lanie, et surtout, devinant son sourire dissimulé derrière les fourneaux, elle n'en prit pas ombrage.

\- Désolée Lanie … beaucoup de boulot … et des bonnes nouvelles…

Son amie se retourna vers elle, entendre Kate annoncer de bonnes nouvelles en ce moment, était plutôt chose rare.

\- Des bonnes nouvelles ? comme ?

« Je suis enceinte » fut la première pensée de Kate…elle sourit un peu plus franchement, mais s'abstint de lui parler de cela.

\- J'ai la liste que j'ai demandé à Vikram … j'ai du concret…

Elle souriait à présent retenue.

\- ON a du concret Kate… et c'est génial … on en parle quand aux autres ?

Lanie vit le regard de son amie s'assombrir. Kate voulait parler d'autre chose à Castle avant de parler de l'avancée de leur enquête. Mais quand allait-elle faire ça ? Elle avait d'abord pensé parler à Rick le lendemain soir … mais désormais il fallait aussi qu'elle voit rapidement toute leur équipe pour leur annoncer pour la liste, son entrevue, son idée, briefer les gars …

A nouveau, tout se compliquait dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de temps pour que rien ne soit laissé au hasard.

\- Ok Kate … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mal à l'aise, elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

\- Rien … il n'y a rien, j't'assure …

Prenant son aise contre le meuble de la cuisine, Lanie haussa la tête en toisant son amie.

Ignorant pourquoi ni comment, Kate se sentit transpercée et prisonnière d'un mensonge qu'elle devrait probablement raconter à son amie, pour fuir ses questions.

\- Tu mens … dit-elle dans un sourire taquin.

Kate releva les yeux vers elle, et l'ironie de la situation s'éloigna. Elle semblait perdue, comme impuissante et Lanie se mit en alerte.

\- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose… c'est Castle ? il a fait quelque chose ?

« si tu savais » pensa Kate.

\- Non… tout va bien avec lui … plus que bien… elle ne put s'empêcher ce dernier détail, tant ce n'était que vérité.

\- Oh d'accord ... commença Lanie… je vois…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Lanie ? demanda Kate, curieuse de la réaction de son amie.

\- Le délai que tu t'imposes entre tes escapades sexuelles dans la tanière de ton mari te tape sur le système, c'est ça ? tu es en manque…

Attendant confirmation, elle porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres, jubilant d'avance à l'idée que Kate puisse lui livrer quelques petits détails croustillants.

\- En fait … ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupe …

Mentir ou lui dire ?...

\- Ah oui ? là, tu as toute mon attention ma chérie… qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes tant Kate ?

Lanie, toujours prompte à accueillir les confidences de son amie, la regarda, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

\- Et bien … Kate prit une profonde respiration, puis se lança… ce sont plutôt les conséquences de nos escapades qui me tourmentent …et qui vont tout changer maintenant…

Kate l'observait, comme en retrait de la scène qui se jouait en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas clairement dit les choses, mais pensait que Lanie allait rapidement comprendre.

L'esprit vif, les yeux ronds, l'air euphorique, Lanie semblait en transe. Un sourire non dissimulé commençait déjà à se dessiner sur son visage.

\- D'accord Kate, commença-t-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix… alors laisse moi le temps d'assimiler ce que tu viens de me dire à demi mots … je vais reformuler… juste pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris... Telle que tu me vois, je me retiens de danser à moitié nue sur la table, à la gloire de Cupidon et des bienfaits de l'amour … tu es en train de me parler des conséquences de tes ébats torrides avec ton mari, c'est bien ça ?

Kate, l'air mi gêné, mi amusé par la réaction de son amie, ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, incapable de formuler un mot de plus.

\- Des conséquences du genre qui … te donne des nausées ?

Kate ne savait plus où se mettre… figée dans l'instant, partagée entre l'envie de laisser exploser ses sentiments et l'angoisse de vivre une grossesse dans une telle situation instable.

Elle baissa les yeux, bousculée par trop de vents contraires… la joie et la peur, étonnant mariage.

\- Oh mon dieu … murmura Lanie … ma belle? … tu es enceinte ?

L'espace d'un instant, Kate se demanda comment Lanie parvenait toujours à la faire parler, quand bien même elle se promettait de se taire.

Alors l'émotion remplaça les craintes, Kate affronta le regard littéralement ébahis et ému de son amie. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer son sentiment, un discret sourire s'échappa, incontrôlable, puis, lentement, il s'étendit largement :

\- Cela devrait être un pur moment de bonheur normalement n'est-ce pas ?

\- OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! Lanie hurlait, hystérique, les mains sur le cœur, sans parvenir à se maîtriser.

Kate la regardait bouche-bée, étonnée, mais finalement heureuse de la réaction de son amie.

\- Oh mon dieu, répéta Lanie encore une fois, de façon plus posée cette fois… j'y crois pas …

Regardant Kate, un soudain changement d'attitude alarma Beckett.

\- Attends … Kate ? ce qui t'inquiète… c'est d'être enceinte ou c'est la situation ?

Elle comprenait son interrogation, après tout, elle n'avait jamais clairement exprimé son désir d'enfant, et avant Castle, elle-même n'avait jamais songé à en avoir.

\- Non… ce n'est pas … « trouves les mots bon sang ! » se sermonna-t-elle… Lanie, avoir un enfant avec Rick c'est … Lanie, je le veux ce bébé… je suis heureuse de porter l'enfant de Castle…

\- Parfait ! la coupa Lanie, heureuse, et donnant libre court à sa joie ! Je vais être tata !

A présent clairement enchantée par les mimiques et réactions de la légiste, Kate s'abandonna pour la première fois à la joie de bientôt être mère et à celle de pouvoir enfin se confier.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? demanda son amie, excitée.

\- Depuis ce matin… j'avais du retard, beaucoup en fait… j'ai fait un test…avec tout ce qui s'est passé, franchement … je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas fait attention …

\- Castle le sait ? Lanie était curieuse et ne se privait pas d'alimenter sa réputation.

\- Non … il est passé ce matin comme d'habitude mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire comme ça… j'aurais voulu lui dire ce soir … mais on s'est déjà beaucoup vu cette semaine… ça n'aurait pas été prudent… j'ai repoussé le moment où je devrais faire ce test, même si j'avais de sérieux doutes...je crois que je ne voulais pas voir les choses en face… et là, si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir le rejoindre et voir son visage quand je le lui dirais… j'ai hâte de voir ses yeux…

Étonnamment, Lanie ne dit rien. Elle la regardait presque soucieuse, d'un sérieux auquel Kate ne s'attendait pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter maintenant ?

Arrêter ?

Kate ne comprenait pas, arrêter ? Arrêter quoi ?

\- Vous faites semblant depuis des semaines entières… vous vous voyez en cachette … et jusque là, ça avait un sens…

Elle s'interrompit pour que Kate prenne la mesure de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Mais aujourd'hui Kate… vous n'allez pas pouvoir continuer ainsi …

\- On ne peut pas Lanie…

\- Kate ! tu portes son enfant … un parfait mélange de vous deux… désormais la donne a changé … il y a un nouveau facteur dans l'équation, et celui-ci est le plus heureux des événements …c'est sans doute ce qui pouvez vous arriver de mieux, non ?

\- Je sais Lanie mais …

\- C'est un signe du destin Kate …votre destin … tu ne vas pas pouvoir le cacher longtemps, et maintenant… vous devez affronter le monde …même si ça signifie d'avancer à découvert…

\- Non Lan…

\- Si Kate, l'interrompit la légiste… la peur ne pourra pas toujours te guider… pour l'instant, on est toujours aussi aveugle malgré les recherches de Vikram… et tu ne dois pas t'interdire de vivre…

\- C'est parce que je ne me suis pas interdit de vivre, que j'en suis là Lanie…

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Objectivement, Kate ne pouvait pas le nier. Etre enceinte, était ce qu'elle désirait. Voir Rick heureux, était ce qu'elle désirait. Sentir cet enfant grandir en elle, était ce qu'elle désirait.

Lanie avait-elle raison ? Pouvait-elle s'abandonner au plaisir de préparer la venue au monde de son enfant ? Pouvait-elle simplement vivre ce bonheur ?

\- Kate … même si tu es suivie, ou surveillée… que crois-tu que ces hommes penseront lorsque ton ventre commencera à s'arrondir?

Lanie attendait une réponse, mais savait Kate incapable de la formuler encore.

\- Regarde nous ma chérie … ça fait des jours maintenant qu'on ne fait plus attention à ce qu'on dit ici … on parle de Loksat et de Vikram sans se méfier de quoi que ce soit… on parle de tes escapades amoureuses et maintenant… on parle de ton bébé… Kate…ouvre les yeux, tu t'es éloignée de Castle pour qu'il ne court aucun risque … mais personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne devais pas vivre votre relation… c'est l'enquête qui nous fait courir des risques … pas que tu vives ou non avec ton mari …

Elle prit quelques secondes pour conclure, tout en s'approchant de Kate.

\- Rentre chez toi ma belle … annonce à ton mari qu'il va être papa, fais lui l'amour toute la nuit mais avant … on va fêter ça toutes les deux, sans alcool rassure toi, mais je n'ai pas cuisiné tout ça pour rien !

Lanie avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison…en tout cas dans les grandes lignes. Rentrer. Dormir dans les bras de Castle. Pouvait-elle le faire ? Serait-ce prendre un risque ?

Une pensée vint se frayer un passage dans son esprit… « Même dans les pires journées, on peut éprouver une grande joie ».

Et quelle joie …


	26. Chapter 26

Ce matin n'était pas un matin ordinaire. Ce jour n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Et la visite quotidienne de Castle ne serait pas une visite ordinaire.

La veille, après avoir longuement parlé avec Lanie, Kate en avait conclu qu'il serait probablement trop tôt de simplement rentrer chez elle.

Loin d'obtenir l'approbation de son amie, elle pensait davantage à comment annoncer la nouvelle à son mari, et à comment « camoufler » l'existence de leur relation secrète pour la révéler au grand jour, sans qu'elle ne paraisse déjà bien entérinée depuis des semaines …faire croire au monde extérieur qu'ils flirtaient, puis probablement dîner ensemble, aller au cinéma, puis revenir au loft de temps en temps, y revenir plus souvent, s'y réinstaller … pour enfin annoncer sa grossesse ouvertement.

Bien sûr, dans sa tête, tout cela était jouable, elle avait pensé et repensé à cette porte de sortie toute la nuit.

L'essentiel étant de toujours avoir un pas d'avance sur Loksat. Ne pas leur laisser penser qu'elle, Castle et ses amis étaient tous liés dans le but de l'approcher.

Lanie avait raison, ce n'était pas de vivre sa relation avec Castle qui les menaçait, mais plutôt d'enquêter. Et à présent qu'elle n'avait su maintenir plus longtemps Rick à l'écart de cette sombre affaire, ils se devaient simplement de continuer à donner le change.

Et après tout, étant donné que Rick venait tous les jours, que parfois, souvent, elle ne parvenait pas à contenir ses sourires, et que son regard pétillant était incontrôlable dès lors qu'il lui offrait une de ses petites attentions qui la surprenait à chaque fois, il ne devrait pas être étonnant que finalement, elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Pour tout à chacun, Castle aurait simplement réussi à la séduire à nouveau.

Ils devaient simplement éviter de se montrer trop intimes trop vite.

La seule contrainte finalement était le temps. Bien qu'étant en début de grossesse, Kate ne pouvait pas s'accorder des semaines avant de rester une première fois au loft.

Lorsqu'elle annoncerait sa grossesse, la chronologie allait devoir correspondre, au moins en apparence.

Soudainement, sans raison, elle se sentit triste. Elle était assise à son bureau, comme d'habitude, attendait son mari, comme d'habitude… et elle était en train de concevoir un plan complètement dingue pour simplement pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Oui c'était triste… et terriblement injuste.

Elle voulait simplement vivre sa vie, retrouver la vie qu'on lui avait enlevé en quelque sorte… ou plutôt… qu'elle s'était enlevée… à cette dernière pensée, elle se maudit d'avoir fait souffrir Castle, et même, d'être cette femme si obstinée.

Elle avait laissé cette enquête prendre le pas sur sa vie privée, et cela, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais le refaire.

Enquêter sur Cole Maddox avait déjà crée des tensions entre eux, et même si à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, s'entêter à débusquer des hommes sans foi ni loi avait failli lui coûter la vie… et l'amour de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Cette fois encore, la conspiration qui entourait cette affaire avait failli lui faire perdre la raison… et par la même, sans doute, sa plus belle raison de vivre.

Elle se souvenait du désespoir qui s'était emparé d'elle les jours qui avaient suivi sa décision de quitter Rick. Comme le temps lui avait semblé long, fade, et froid.

Le retrouver avait été incroyablement fort, comparable à cette première nuit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle avait lâché prise et s'était laissé absorber par ses sentiments.

Elle avait toujours été une femme forte, mais quand cela concernait Castle, elle était vulnérable, et à cette pensée, Rita s'insinua dans son esprit… Vikram avait d'abord été réticent à l'idée de faire des recherches sur ce numéro qu'elle lui avait donné.

D'après lui, cela pourrait s'avérer périlleux si réellement, elle avait quelque chose à voir avec Loksat. Après maints efforts, Kate avait fini par le convaincre qu'en tant que flic, cela ne serait pas forcément surprenant qu'elle demande des informations sur ce numéro.

Par le passé, elle avait creusé jusqu'à trouver le plus infime des indices… et surtout, elle n'avait pas la réputation d'être une femme naïve, donc finalement, rien ne sortirait de l'ordinaire, même si Rita était impliquée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée de Rick, tout sourire, chaleureux, saluant les uns après les autres, le personnel du poste qu'il croisait.

Toujours ses deux cafés en main. Elle sourit. Cet homme souffrait de son absence, de ses rendez-vous annulés, et même de ceux qui se devaient encore secrets… il souffrait de ne pas vivre leur vie de couple au grand jour, comme avant… et pourtant, il était là… fidèle, toujours au poste, ancré dans son personnage et désireux comme au premier jour, de la rendre heureuse.

Malgré tout ce qu'il subissait.

Elle s'autorisa à le regarder, presque, à le contempler. Après tout, selon son plan, elle commençait à être à nouveau séduite par son mari, sa présence n'était plus un poids à supporter, et il se pourrait même que, dans cet univers parallèle, elle ressente un début de désir poindre au fond de son ventre…

En réalité bien sûr, ce désir ne naissait pas… il s'était niché au creux de ses reins, brûlant et fiévreux, dès lors qu'elle l'avait vu.

Quatre jours déjà qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu dans le contexte précieux du secret de leur « suite nuptiale ».

Lui, loin de se douter de la suite qu'allait prendre les événements, avait rejoins Esposito et Ryan, et semblait leur raconter une histoire qui au choix, les passionnée, ou bien les intriguée.

Elle s'amusa de comprendre et interpréter les traits de leurs visages au fur et à mesure que son mari leur parlait.

Ryan avait cet air suspicieux qu'il arborait quand il ne savait pas trop s'il devait croire ou pas.

Esposito, celui qui voulait dire « n'importe quoi mec ! », mais qui laissait quand même la porte ouverte à une infime possibilité de réalité.

Castle, lui, était dans son rôle de conteur, narrateur de sa propre imagination, s'étant probablement encore persuadé lui-même d'une quelconque ineptie.

Puis, il se tourna légèrement vers son bureau, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un lent mais magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage. Rapidement, il conclut avec les gars, puis reprit les deux gobelets, en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Mme Castle … je vous ai vu …

\- Comment ça Castle ?

\- Vous me regardiez …que dis-je ... vous étiez en adoration...

Il s'installa confortablement en face d'elle, un air séducteur, la fixant d'un regard si furieusement amoureux, qu'elle en ressentit l'impact entre ses cuisses.

Elle ne répondit pas, le défiant du regard, de l'enflammer encore. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses reins la torturaient.

C'est lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, qu'il prit conscience de l'état d'excitation de sa femme.

\- Tu rêves Castle …

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe dans mes rêves Kate …

En se penchant pour prendre son café, elle s'aperçut que son regard était plongé dans son décolleté. Se saisissant de son café, d'une pression sur son alliance, elle le forçat à la regarder en face…

\- Garde tes yeux pour toi cow-boy…

L'allusion à leur vraie-fausse lune de miel, l'excita à son tour. D'ordinaire si sérieuse et distante au poste, Kate semblait prendre une direction complètement à l'opposé ce matin.

Il apprécia cela au plus au point bien sûr, mais en était quand même déstabilisé.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller, après tout, leur jeu ne devait que servir à faire semblant auprès de tous qu'il se battait pour récupérer sa femme… pas qu'elle réponde à ses avances.

Mais après tout, c'était elle qui avait finalement le rôle le plus pénible, pour lui, la titiller et la pousser dans ses retranchements était tout à fait dans le cadre de sa mission si spéciale.

Aussi, il porta son propre gobelet à ses lèvres, soufflant dessus, abattit l'une de ses cartes.

\- Ce café est aussi chaud que tu as pu l'être … la seule différence, c'est que, de toi, je veux bien me brûler des centaines et des centaines de fois …jusqu'au degré le plus intime…

Soufflant à son tour sur le liquide, elle prit les quelques secondes nécessaires pour lire le message de son époux, traditionnellement écrit juste sous le rebord du gobelet.

« J'aimerai être ce gobelet lorsque tu y poses tes lèvres… et le café, lorsque tu l'invites à visiter ta bouche… et à couler au fond de ta gorge… »

La chaleur monta d'un cran. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, et y lut le désir fou de son mari. En réponse, elle porta une main à ses lèvres, en passant discrètement sa langue dessus.

« L'abstinence n'est vraiment pas notre truc » pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux rivés au délice de voir sa langue déposer une caresse plus que subjective sur ses doigts, il posa une main sur sa cuisse, sentant son érection sur le point de le trahir.

\- Tu sais Castle … le café ce n'est pas bon pour la tension…

\- Comme beaucoup …d'excitants… pour autant et comme de toi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'en passer…

La tension sexuelle entre eux prenait une tournure qui allait être difficile à gérer. Kate le connaissait parfaitement bien. Lorsqu'il avait ce regard furieux, il était proche de l'excitation maximale, et le pousser en ce sens, n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire au début.

Bien que terriblement émoustillée, elle se devait de reprendre la main en le faisant lentement redescendre de son nuage.

\- Merci pour le café Castle … mais je crois que je vais commencer à en réduire ma consommation…

Un premier message. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le mener sur la voie de ce qu'elle s'apprêterait à lui dire ce soir même, si cela était possible, mais en même temps, elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle reprenait l'avantage en redressant la barre du tempérament de la femme qu'elle voulait encore paraître pour quelques temps, tout en lui adressant un message subliminal dont il aurait adoré le sens, s'il avait su.

Castle, lui, tenta de se reprendre… Kate l'avait fait monter très haut en émotion, et bien sûr, elle amorçait la descente. Il le savait et le comprenait. Toutefois, il avait aimé ce petit échange tendre et diablement coquin.

\- Je doute que vous arriviez à vous en passer Mme Castle … du café, comme de l'homme qui vous l'offre tous les matins…

Il s'apprêtait à partir, elle le voyait. Il se leva et allait lui assénait l'une de ses petites phrases merveilleusement assassines.

Néanmoins, Kate ne souhaitait pas qu'il parte sans qu'elle lui ait parlé de ce soir. Elle allait lui dire ce soir. Elle était décidée et son plan nécessitait une mise en place rapide donc…

\- Rick … il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle…

Surpris, il reprit place dans le fauteuil et la regarda, stupéfait de voir que d'une minute sur l'autre, son regard avait changé. Son regard s'était assombrit en un instant, et l'air soudainement inquiet de sa femme lui fit peur.

\- Euh … oui bien sûr… je t'écoute…

Abandonnant définitivement son sourire et son air facétieux, il se cala dans le fauteuil, comme pour rechercher un confort physique pour remplacer l'inconfort que cette simple phrase avait fait naître en lui.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il flottait littéralement sur un nuage incroyablement doux et excitant, et l'instant d'après, elle semblait lointaine, cherchant ses mots.

\- Pas ici … j'aimerais te parler au loft … ce soir, si tu peux …j'en profiterai pour reprendre quelques affaires …

Au loft ? Des affaires supplémentaires ? L'inquiétude de Castle accéda à son point culminant. Qu'elle veuille le voir au loft était plus que surprenant, et de surcroit, son visage était devenu livide, sa voix moins sûre, son regard plus fuyant. Et reparler de prendre des affaires ? Alors que tout allait bien entre eux ? Exception faite bien sûr, qu'ils étaient toujours obligés de se cacher pour s'aimer.

\- Euh … oui, ce soir … comme tu veux Kate …

N'y tenant plus, il l'interrogea doucement.

\- J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ? … Je veux dire … tout va bien ?... enfin …

Il balbutiait, n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait… il était tendu et sa nervosité lui rendait les mains moites.

\- Ce soir Castle…. Je te parlerais ce soir… pas ici …pas besoin que les gars ou n'importe qui entendent…

\- Ok … il tenta de reprendre une convenance plus habituelle… je serais patient … Mme Castle …

Des signaux d'alerte retentissaient dans son esprit, il avait peur, il craignait que quelque chose ne soit arrivé… Attendre jusqu'au soir serait une torture, mais Kate ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le moindre indice sur ce qu'elle désirait tant lui dire.

\- Bien alors … à ce soir Rick …

Que se passait-il ? Elle avait joué un jeu dangereusement bon avec lui et maintenant, un froid glacial s'était abattu sur lui… Elle était passée de combustion spontanée à la glace qui vous prenait aux os.

S'il se doutait que l'allusion à ses affaires, n'était qu'un leurre, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose qui visiblement était on ne peut plus sérieux. Sinon, pourquoi arborerait-elle un air si soucieux ?

Et le loft ? Pourquoi le loft ? Pourquoi pas simplement son bureau, là où toute discussion était à l'abri des oreilles trop curieuses ?

Lui était perdu.

Elle avait conscience d'avoir était très maladroite dans son approche, mais ne pouvait plus rattraper son erreur.

« Oh mon cœur… je suis désolée … ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe… »

Elle le regarda se lever et partir, saluant à peine les gars sur son passage.

De par sa démarche, elle savait qu'il était inquiet au plus haut point. Il marchait d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, les yeux perdus, le regard bas, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches, l'esprit torturé.

« Comment fais-tu pour le rendre si malheureux bon sang ! C'est de la joie qu'il devrait éprouver ! », Kate se lamentait des conséquences de sa conduite, et désormais le temps allait lui semblait très très long, encore plus long que d'habitude, avant qu'elle ne puisse libérer complètement la pression des épaules de son époux.

Elle ne pouvait lui expliquer clairement les raisons, mais pouvait néanmoins le rassurer, un tant soit peu.

Elle prit donc son téléphone et se décida à lui adresser un message qu'elle voulait suffisamment précis sans trop se dévoiler.

Elle réfléchit à ses mots, à ce qu'elle devait ou non lui dire, elle le savait sensible, elle le savait blessée…

« Dieu, ce n'est pas possible de se torturer autant ! », elle se sermonnait mais les mots la fuyaient.

Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à lui dire simplement qu'elle l'aimait, lorsque son téléphone l'informa de l'arrivée d'un message.

« Kate … je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je le crains… pourquoi le loft ? Je t'aime…Rick »

Pourquoi le loft … sa question avait du sens bien sûr. La prudence aurait été de lui parler à son bureau bien entendu.

Cependant, ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était ce qu'il avait sans doute désiré le plus au monde, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Elle le savait prêt avant même qu'ils en aient parlé la première fois, il aimait les enfants et l'aimait avec une passion telle, que son enfant, ce petit être qu'il aurait avec elle, serait pour lui une véritable petite merveille.

Elle savait à quel point il serait heureux, à quel point surtout, il ne s'y attendait pas, et toutes ces émotions qui allaient le submerger, elle voulait que ce soit dans un endroit qui leur appartenait. Chez eux, au sein de leur nid d'amour comme il disait parfois…

Elle voulait que ce soit chez eux qu'elle lui annoncerait, pas dans un bureau, certes confortable et ultra pratique depuis des semaines.

Et pour elle aussi, le loft symbolisait bien davantage qu'un simple toit au dessus de leurs têtes. C'était l'endroit où l'essence même de l'amour avait pris vie lors de leurs premiers baisers, premières caresses, première nuits.

Ce soir, chez eux, il saurait qu'il allait être papa d'un enfant qui ferait de lui, l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Elle respira profondément, et tapa son message.

« Babe… j'ai mes raisons… ne t'en fais pas … tout va bien… je t'aime, et j'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait ressentir tout à l'heure, par la seule force de tes mots...à ce soir Rick...KB »


	27. Chapter 27

J'espère avoir bien rendu le côté comique à la Castle dans ce chapitre... bonne lecture! Et merci de me suivre encore :-)

* * *

Deux coups à la porte.

Nerveusement, Rick se pressa d'aller ouvrir.

\- Kate… hey…

\- Hey …

Un sourire tendu, presque timide qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu explosif, tant l'émotion était à son comble.

\- Mère et Alexis sont encore là … elles s'apprêtaient à partir …

\- Oh… non … en fait, vous pouvez rester, dit-elle en s'adressant directement aux deux femmes, enfin si vous pouvez…

Surprises, elles se regardèrent puis Martha prit les devants.

\- Bien sur, Trésor, nous ne sommes pas pressées, en fait, nous partions pour vous laissez seuls.

Son sourire bienveillant contrastait avec la mâchoire serrée de Castle. Kate plongea dans son regard pour y puiser de la force et l'aider à trouver ses mots.

\- Tant mieux … ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne aussi …

\- Kate, je suis inquiet là… très inquiet…

Elle le voyait bien, il avait les sourcils froncés et ses mains tremblaient. Sa voix était douce mais son ton était soucieux.

Lentement, Kate contourna son mari, lui prenant la main au passage et l'entraînant avec elle vers la cuisine, où se trouvaient déjà sa belle-fille et Martha.

\- Ok Rick … euh … comment te dire ça ? …

Kate était très mal à l'aise, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'était. Elle avait réfléchi à la façon dont elle lui annoncerait sa grossesse, mais désormais, face à lui, elle se trouvait démunie.

\- Je crois que tu devrais simplement commencer par le commencement …

\- euh ouais, merci …

Devant sa logique sans faille, elle ne put s'empêcher un léger sarcasme.

\- Tu veux … tu veux boire quelque chose… ça t'aidera peut-être…

Ca devenait ridicule … pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire tout simplement qu'elle portait son enfant ?

\- Non Rick, je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour te parler …

Son ton avait été plus cassant qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, et le comprenant, elle se reprit.

\- Désolée babe … je dois juste trouver les bons mots…

Les deux femmes assistaient à la scène sans trop comprendre elles non plus, cependant, voyant le désarroi de Kate, s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

Tenant sa main prisonnière entre les siennes, Kate les regardait avec toute la passion que ce geste enfermait.

Elle leva les yeux vers Alexis et Martha, comme pour y chercher à nouveau du courage et la force de parler.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose … il va falloir qu'on change nos plans …

\- Qu'on change ? mais pourquoi ? Tu as des nouvelles à propos de …. Tu sais quoi ?

La présence de sa mère l'avait freiné dans son élan, mais la surcharge de tension commençait à le pousser à bout.

\- Euh … oui j'en ai mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler ce soir …Rick … on n'a plus le choix, on doit … on a quelques semaines tout au plus devant nous, après on ne pourra plus … faire semblant…

« mon dieu... qu'est-ce que je suis en train de lui dire… »

-Oh seigneur ! …

La voix de Martha n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Kate sut instantanément qu'elle avait compris. Lui adressant un maigre sourire, elle regarda à nouveau son mari, toujours incertain.

\- Quoi mère ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rick … ne panique pas, tout va bien…

Kate se voulait rassurante, mais voyait bien qu'il glissait vers des pensées dramatiques, elle devait cesser cette mascarade qu'elle avait initié.

\- Mon coeuri … Rick… demain, tu vas venir au poste et …

Elle s'interrompit encore, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce soit si difficile et pourtant si simple à priori de dire à son époux qu'elle était enceinte.

Consciente du flou complet dans lequel se trouvait son fils, Martha l'incita à continuer.

\- Kate, tu devrais peut-être y aller un peu plus directement … à moins que tu ne préfères que je le lui dise..

\- Tu es au courant de quelque chose mère ?! Pourquoi elle sait et pas moi ?

\- Quoi ? non ! enfin, si mais non ! … Martha, ça va aller…

Cette scène tournait au sketch. Cela en serait devenu comique, si dehors aucune menace ne planait sur eux.

\- Martha ne savait rien …

\- Pourtant elle sait ! Tu sais !

Son ton était presque accusateur, mais désormais, il semblait moins avoir peur de la terrible révélation qu'il avait craint de sa femme.

\- L'intuition féminine Richard…

\- Moi je n'ai rien compris personnellement…

Alexis semblait mi amusée, mi intriguée.

\- L'intuition d'une mère peut-être alors… murmura-t-elle à son oreille, sous les yeux effarés de son fils.

\- Oh ! …

\- Quoi ? Quoi encore ?

Rick devenait fou de n'être à priori désormais le dernier à ne pas être au courant de ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

\- Rick … écoute moi…

Tendrement, Kate lui embrassa les doigts, pour le rassurer, le calmer et attirer son attention.

\- Demain, tu vas venir au poste, tu vas faire exactement comme d'habitude …sauf que cette fois, tu vas m'inviter à sortir…

Les yeux ronds, Castle l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Euh… d'accord … je t'invite à sortir… et ?

\- Et je vais accepter…

\- D'accord, jusque là, j'aime ce que tu me dis …

\- Crois-moi, tu vas adorer la suite…

\- Oh oui …excuse moi ce commentaire Katherine, je te laisse continuer…

-Merci Martha…

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Kate se sentait détendue et se perdit un instant dans le regard pétillant de sa belle-mère, et celui euphorique d'Alexis.

-Tu vas m'inviter et je vais accepter … on va faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache, mais attention Rick … pour que ça marche, il va falloir encore faire semblant un petit moment… tu ne m'embrasses pas, tu me touches à peine… rien de très flagrant… comme si c'était réellement notre second premier rendez-vous….tu comprends ?

Désormais, le sourire qu'il lui lançait avait complètement chassé les doutes qui s'étaient insinués en lui tout au long de la journée.

\- A merveille …lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Bien alors …

\- En plus, techniquement, on n'a jamais eu de premier rendez-vous puisque tu t'es littéralement jetée dans mes bras la première fois…

\- Quoi ? tu as flirté ouvertement avec moi pendant des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, et ce, bien avant que je ne vienne ? tu veux vraiment qu'on discute de ça maintenant Castle ?

Martha et Alexis jubilaient dans leur coin. Ces deux là étaient fous amoureux et pourtant, parfois, comme ce soir, ils leur offraient un pur moment de n'importe quoi. De l'extérieur, c'était hilarant... pour Kate c'était agaçant que Rick s'accorde encore le droit de plaisanter à ses dépends et pourtant, c'était lui, il en était drôle et bien que faussement en colère, Kate s'autorisa une petite torture envers lui.

\- Bon, je reprends …Castle… tu m'écoutes là ? Sinon je peux repartir et je fais promettre à Alexis et Martha de ne rien te dire, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Quoi ? non !

Les deux rousses n'en pouvaient plus… elles tentaient en vain de contenir leurs rires pour laisser Kate poursuivre. Rick, lui, avait cet air de petit garçon prit la main dans le sac.

\- Je t'écoute, promis, vas-y…

\- Bon … sa voix se fit plus douce… je suis en train de te dire qu'on va recommencer à sortir ensemble, progressivement mais pas trop lentement non plus…

\- Euh d'accord … j'adore ton plan Kate …et tu peux me croire, je vais jouer mon rôle à merveille mais …

\- Mais … je te veux séducteur mais pas trop, tu dois te montrer amoureux mais ne pas vouloir précipiter les choses … il faut vraiment qu'on donne l'impression qu'on essaye de se donner une nouvelle chance…

\- Kate … je sais que je suis maladroit parfois et pas exactement comme il faudrait mais je vais être parfait, je te le promets … j'ai compris ce que tu attends de moi… et je sais que cette nouvelle phase va être extraordinaire pour nous deux…je fais tout pour te séduire, mais je ne te brusque pas… j'ai compris…

\- Rick … je sais que tu as être parfait … le tout c'est de ne pas trop montrer qu'on se voit déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, on ne doit pas donner l'impression d'être déjà sur de nous … tu vois, je dois encore donner l'impression d'hésiter, tout en essayant d'avancer avec toi… et il n'y a pas que toi babe … crois-moi, pour moi aussi c'est dur de faire semblant alors que je crève d'envie de t'embrasser…

Les deux se regardaient, les yeux débordant d'amour, une envie de l'autre se faisait sentir, et dès lors, ils s'engagèrent dans un dialogue silencieux mais tellement éloquent dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

-Hum hum … nous sommes encore là … et si je puis me permettre Kate, tu n'as pas encore dit l'essentiel …

Martha. Par certains côté, elle voyait Lanie en elle. Excitée comme une puce par ce qu'elle avait comprit plus tôt, elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait entre sa chère belle-fille et son idiot de fils qui ne voyait absolument rien venir.

\- Oui … c'est vrai Martha… le but, Rick … c'est que d'ici quelques jours, pas plus, je reste ici une nuit, avec toi…

\- Toute la nuit ? l'interrompit-il, presque en transe et sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

\- Oui … toute la nuit … je suis en train de te dire qu'on doit orchestrer mon retour à la maison et qu'on doit être prudent pour le faire… ni trop vite, ni trop tôt… juste ce qu'il faut pour que ça paraisse plausible …

A présent, il était euphorique… il se sentait heureux comme jamais depuis longtemps. Sa femme allait rentrer à la maison. Ils allaient retrouver leur vie d'antan. Et même si cela prenait encore un peu de temps, l'idée de flirter avec elle, de sortir et de jouer le jeu de la séduction allait être terriblement excitant.

\- Kate … tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux …

\- Oh si crois-moi je peux…

Les deux rousses gloussèrent en chœur, et Martha chercha dans sa mémoire d'actrice, quelle scène elle aurait pu jouer qui soit plus ironique et drôle que celle-ci !

Lui, les ignorait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux accrochés à ceux de sa femme, la couvrant d'adoration et d'amour. Il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il ne percevait rien d'autre que le bruit de son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien.

Sa dernière remarque n'avait peut-être même, même pas atteint son esprit.

Il se noyait simplement dans le bonheur d'avoir sa main dans celles de sa femme, dans le regard tendre et plein d'amour qu'elle lui offrait et surtout dans la douce sensation d'un retour à la normale très prochainement.

Puis soudain, comme sortie de nulle part, il eut une pensée. Quelque chose qui le tracassait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Rien de grave, puisque sa femme revenait à lui mais malgré tout, il voulait savoir.

\- Kate ? …

-Oui Rick …

\- Pourquoi ? … je veux dire, je suis heureux et je n'attendais que ça mais … pourquoi maintenant ?

Kate regarda les deux femmes et sourit de plus belle. L'heure était venue de donner le coup de grâce le plus doux qui soit à son époux.

\- Je me demandais quant tu me poserais la question … lui dit-elle doucement, en desserrant l'étreinte de ses mains

Elle le libéra de sa main droite, gardant précieusement la gauche, caressant son alliance.

\- Babe… depuis le temps que tu me dis que tu fais des miracles …

Elle attira tendrement et lentement sa main jusqu'à son ventre, reposant la sienne par-dessus.

\- Tu as réussi à me convaincre …

Un silence. Une absence. Un regard vers sa mère qui n'avait pu retenir sa joie… vers sa fille, les mains posaient sur le cœur… puis vers sa femme, souriante et heureuse, les yeux pétillants comme à leurs plus beaux instants.

Des yeux qui s'arrondissent quand l'évidence parvient à son cerveau. Sa bouche qui s'ouvre de surprise. Un nouveau regard vers les deux rousses. Sa respiration qui s'arrête. Retour à sa femme, qui ne cache désormais plus sa joie et s'enivre de la réaction de son époux, et la grave à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Percutant à peine, Castle porta la main à sa bouche, étouffa un « oh » alors qu'il reprenait son souffle…

\- Kate ? … tu es ..tu es ..

Doucement, Kate accentua la pression de sa main sur son ventre, savoura l'instant avec vénération, tandis qu'elle porta son regard sur leurs deux mains protégeant leur futur enfant. Cela avait été si difficile … mais si normal finalement … elle en sourit, heureuse et confiante, alors elle releva les yeux vers Castle, et le délivra enfin, d'une voix douce:

\- Je te préviens babe… il est hors de question qu'on appelle notre fils Cosmo …

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? :-)


	28. Chapter 28

Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore ! Bon chapitre! :-)

* * *

En quelques secondes, les réactions de Martha et d'Alexis semblaient avoir été comme libérées du respect de la retenue.

Elles étaient désormais, particulièrement survoltées et toutes deux étaient heureuses et le faisaient clairement savoir, et voir !

Elles se congratulaient, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la joie et l'excitation les envoûtant.

A tour de rôle, elles avaient serré Kate, puis Castle, les félicitant et se réjouissant à l'avance de l'arrivée de ce petit être.

Les deux femmes parlaient en écho, surexcitées, sous l'effet démultiplié du stress des derniers jours.

Et au milieu de cette euphorie, Castle et Beckett se regardaient, silencieux, en adoration l'un en face de l'autre. Les yeux rivés sur l'autre, souriants et pétillants de bonheur. La main de Rick n'avait pas quitté son ventre et elle-même, se perdait dans la force et la symbolique de ce geste. L'éloquence de leurs silences était irréaliste et la splendeur de l'instant résonnait en écho en chacun d'eux.

\- Tu n'as encore rien dit… murmura-t-elle, à sa seule attention.

Il semblait encore loin de la réalité, perdu entre nuage et rêve. Ses yeux se focalisaient tantôt sur elle, tantôt sur leurs deux mains liées, apposées tendrement sur le ventre de Kate.

\- On va avoir un bébé Kate …

Sa voix était chaude et complètement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il parlait doucement, absorbé par la plénitude et la force de cet instant magique.

\- Oui mon cœur … un petit nous…

Son sourire jaillit et l'éblouit en un instant. Elle avait imaginé une réaction beaucoup plus excentrique de la part de son époux. Il l'avait tellement habitué à manifester bien souvent de la plus extrême des façons ses sentiments, ses ressentis, ses idées farfelues et autres réactions loufoques.

Mais ce qu'il lui offrait, dépassait son imaginaire et de loi, toutes ses espérances. Il lui livrait son cœur et son bonheur, une telle émotion, qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire, même pour lui.

Elle photographia mentalement l'expression de son mari, et s'abandonna à sa joie.

\- Kate c'est … tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux …

\- Oh si mon cœur… parce que je le suis autant que toi…

Adressant un dernier regard aux deux femmes, soulagée et délestée du poids du silence qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder jusque là, Kate se déplaça légèrement pour venir se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

Le visage niché dans son cou, elle se laissa bercer par la douceur de ses gestes.

Il la serrait délicatement contre lui, la retenant prisonnière de son étreinte, et de cette puissance, elle en retirerait la force de continuer.

\- Je t'aime Rick … lui dit-t-elle dans un murmure, au creux de son oreille.

\- Always …

Martha tenait à présent la main d'Alexis dans la sienne, lui souriant, puis finalement, l'attira plus loin, afin de laisser le couple s'épanouir ensemble de cette nouvelle.

\- Viens ma chérie, laissons-les un instant...

Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque les deux femmes s'éloignèrent… Kate fermait les yeux, Castle tentait de les maintenir ouverts pour mieux s'imprégner de la réalité.

Martha et Alexis les observaient, émues de les voir ainsi, enfin comblés après les épreuves.

Même si rien ne changerait pour l'instant, ce qui semblait être un coup du sort, les conduisait aux portes d'un paradis aussi imprévu que parfait.

* * *

La nuit durant, Castle avait gardé les deux yeux grands ouverts. Les nuits étaient toujours difficiles à vivre depuis que Kate était partie, mais cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, s'il ne dormait pas, c'était parce qu'il était heureux.

Il avait espéré pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, toute une nuit pour lui témoigner de son bonheur et de l'émotion qu'elle avait suscitée en lui.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'un espoir, et dès lors que Kate lui avait annoncé vouloir le voir au loft le soir même, il avait su qu'il lui faudrait passer une autre nuit sans elle.

Mais pourtant, cette fois-ci valait bien la peine.

Il allait être papa … le papa de l'enfant de Beckett, et cette joie là, surpassait largement la déception de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle physiquement.

Bien sûr, il aurait tout donné pour cela, mais il comprenait et savait que cette absence était sur le point de progressivement s'effacer de leur chemin de vie.

Après le temps nécessaire à la réjouissance, Kate l'avait tenu informé des dernières informations qu'elle avait obtenues.

Il en avait été inquiet et avait bien insisté pour qu'elle comprenne son point de vue.

Et sans être totalement convaincu de son plan, il avait accepté d'en rediscuter avec les gars et Lanie dès le lendemain. Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait promettre un de leurs rendez-vous secret avant que tous n'arrivent.

Au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait pu se retenir de lui envoyer un message, vaincu par l'obsession qui avait prit place dans son esprit.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce sera un garçon ? …. J'adorerais avoir un garçon … mais une petite Beckett… Kate … je suis déjà dingue de notre bébé… »

De son côté, Beckett s'était enfin accordée le temps d'assimiler son nouvel état, et pour une fois, le silence de la nuit ne la dérangeait pas. Ses idées étaient enfin plus claires et la promesse d'une vie normale prochaine la maintenait en éveil.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Castle, elle avait souri largement de lire l'émoi de son mari, au travers de quelques mots. Des milliers de choses lui passaient par la tête, et elle s'était prise au jeu, à son tour, de l'imagination, quant au sexe de leur futur enfant.

Un garçon … un petit Rick, arborant un air de petit malin mais tellement attendrissant. Avec les yeux et le sourire de son père. Elle le chérirait de tout son être, et ferait tout pour qu'un jour, il apporte à une femme, tout le bonheur que Castle lui procurait.

Ou une petite fille … qui ferait à coup sûre la fierté d'un père qui incarnerait la crainte dans l'esprit de tous les garçons qu'elle croiserait tout au long de sa vie.

Kate avait respiré ce bonheur, et enfin, entrepris de répondre à Rick.

« Un garçon ou une fille … peu importe mon coeur… nous l'aimons déjà ce petit nous… ».

Tous deux s'étaient probablement endormis la tête dans les étoiles et le cœur tambourinant d'amour et d'espoir.

Si bien que ce matin, Castle se sentait comme un homme longtemps condamné, mais enfin libre et complètement innocenté.

Il avait hâte de retrouver Kate au poste, hâte de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, hâte de lui faire l'amour … L'impatience le gagnait même dans l'attente de commencer ce jeu de séduction auquel ils allaient devoir se livrer pendant encore quelques temps, avant de pouvoir savourer chaque instant auprès de sa femme, chez eux.

Cependant, il commençait à ressentir une pointe d'appréhension. Comment allait-il faire pour taire cette joie dans son cœur ? Continuer à faire semblant, alors que tout son être jubilait grâce à ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde ?

Finalement, il se demanda un instant si le plus difficile ne prenait pas place maintenant …

Après tout, tant que Kate n'était pas revenue à lui, il avait éprouvé toutes les peines du monde à surmonter son chagrin malgré les espoirs qu'il plaçait dans sa stratégie de reconquête.

Les gars et Lanie l'avait soutenu, rassuré parfois, bien aidé souvent.

Mais là… il devait faire semblant de ne pas savoir que son épouse était enceinte et qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer à la maison.

Lui. Richard Castle, le roi de la maladresse. Lui qui n'arrivait même pas à mesurer son bonheur … Lui qui attendait si impatiemment son retour depuis des semaines…

Objectivement, être resté dans le doute que Kate veuille vraiment le quitter avait été sans doute bien plus difficile à vivre … mais maintenant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, cette prochaine étape lui semblait être véritablement une montagne à surmonter.

* * *

Au poste, tous s'activaient. Ses lieutenants vaquaient à leurs différentes affaires, la liste de Vikram était précieusement gardée à l'abri des regards, elle entendait les téléphones sonnaient, le brouhaha habituel … et pourtant, rien ne transperçait cet écran de bien-être qui l'habitait.

Elle attendait. Elle avait à faire, elle avait des rapports à lire, à contresigner, à remettre à sa hiérarchie.

Elle avait de quoi faire … surtout penser à comment briefer les gars, avant cela, trouver les bons arguments ... elle avait un entretien à préparer… et surtout pas de temps à perdre.

Mais voilà… sa seule envie désormais, était que Rick soit là.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de se donner à tous rendez-vous rapidement tout en combinant les précieux instants qu'ils s'étaient promis avec Castle.

Encore une fois, l'ironie de la situation la frappa en plein visage. Ils étaient mariés bon sang, ils n'avaient à priori rien à cacher, c'était injuste de faire semblant de se voir alors que tout allait bien entre eux.

Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait comme une collégienne au milieu d'un couloir, attendant patiemment que le garçon sur lequel elle avait craqué passe à côté d'elle.

Alors quand elle le vit, elle pria pour ne pas rougir. Pour ne pas laisser ses pensées intimes prendre le dessus et surtout… pour ne pas sourire bêtement.

Elle était une femme amoureuse, enceinte de son premier enfant, frustrée sexuellement et obligée de ne pas montrer trop d'enthousiasme lorsque son époux allait lui proposer un rendez-vous.

Elle le voyait effectuer son train-train habituel, saluer les garçons, passer quelques instants avec eux, plaisanter …et enfin, regarder dans sa direction.

Et soudain, le temps se figea. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, la vitre de son bureau entre eux, elle pouvait voir la nouvelle lueur qui avait prit place dans ses yeux.

Cette même lueur qu'elle avait déjà vue au matin de leur première nuit ensemble, puis le jour de leur mariage… puis là, prisonnier du silence forcé mais le cœur débordant d'amour.

Elle se força à rompre le contact visuel, mais se promit de se perdre très bientôt à nouveau dans le regard de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

« Grouille toi Castle … viens ici… ». Impatiente et …excitée. Il avait allumé le feu en un regard … même si elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de son regard, tant toutes les conditions émotionnelles étaient réunies pour offrir un feu d'artifice à toute la ville lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient ce soir.

\- Mme Castle ? … vous me regardiez à nouveau…

« Le show commence » se dit-elle, « reste calme, sois comme d'habitude, ne le dévisage as trop… oh mon cœur comme je t'aime… ».

\- Tu te trompes sur mes intentions Castle … je me demandais simplement ce que tu peux bien avoir tout le temps à raconter aux garçons… des vraies commères…

« Tu veux jouer Kate … jouons », Castle s'installa confortablement sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Je suis un homme plein de surprise Beckett… tu devrais le savoir maintenant…

Kate se demandait ce qui était le plus inconfortable dans cette situation : la flamme dans ses yeux qu'elle se devait d'ignorer encore un peu, ou le feu qu'elle ressentait au creux de ses reins… et qui se propageait rapidement de son ventre à son sexe.

\- Je ne doute pas de cela … « comment le pourrais-je ? »

Un silence de circonstance s'installa entre eux. Une belle surprise qu'avait été celle de cette grossesse.

Il lui tendit son café, encore fumant. Leur lien habituel se tissait, une caresse discrète en prenant le gobelet et l'écriture de son époux qu'elle devinait sur le rebord de carton.

\- Tu crois au destin Kate ?

Sa question la sortit de ses pensées. Il était certainement en train d'amorcer sa demande et soudain, elle ne se sentit pas prête à la gérer.

Un bref instant de panique la submergea. Jusqu'ici, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, et il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise encore quelques minutes. Castle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait… et elle paniqua de plus belle.

En général, être naturel quand cela ne l'était pas du tout, n'était pas vraiment la spécialité de son mari. Néanmoins, et sans idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, elle se décida à lui faire confiance.

\- Je crois en une certaine forme de destin… pourquoi cette question ?

\- Eh bien… parce que moi j'y crois… et que je me dis que depuis des semaines que je viens ici, tu n'as pas encore trouvé le moyen de me chasser définitivement de ta vie donc …

Il s'accorda quelques instants pour chercher ses mots. Kate semblait absorbée par la logique qu'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer.

\- Je pense que tu ne le trouveras jamais … si tant est que tu le cherches vraiment…tu me manques Kate… si notre destin était de vivre notre vie chacun de notre côté, nous ne serions pas là, à nous regarder ainsi, en buvant les paroles de l'autre…

Kate réfléchit à la meilleure des stratégies. D'abord se refuser ? Céder immédiatement ?

Etaient-ils surveillés réellement ? Jusque dans l'intimité de leurs discussions, ici, au poste ?

Comme l'avait déjà soulevé Lanie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus posé la question en ce qui concernait l'appartement de son amie. Hier même, elle avait enfreint les règles pour parler à Castle chez eux.

Mais ici… de tous les endroits où ils étaient amenés à se rencontrer, celui-ci était celui qui avait le plus de chances d'être exposé. Après tout, tout avait commencé par une simple histoire de corruption… alors autant supposer qu'il était possible qu'une taupe se trouvait parmi eux. Même si cette idée lui donner mal à la tête.

\- Tu sais Kate… je sais que je ne suis pas forcément l'homme le plus facile à vivre qui soit…

« Tu te trompes… »

\- … mais je crois en nous… je te l'ai dit il y a presque un an maintenant… tu es le seul mystère que je veux passer ma vie à découvrir…

« Castle … ne me regarde pas comme ça… »

\- Juste un verre Kate …

\- Quoi ?

Sa réaction avait été instinctive. Et finalement, plus vraie que nature.

\- Je voudrais juste que tu m'accordes 1h… boire un verre et discuter comme avant…

\- Castle …

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser dans un premier temps… puis elle se rappela que le temps jouait contre eux désormais, mais Rick n'en avait pas finit.

\- Kate… c'est juste un verre…

Il avait mis tant de douceur dans sa voix, tant d'amour dans ce qui n'était plus qu'un murmure, qu'elle se demanda réellement s'il était possible de ne pas craquer devant une telle sensibilité.

Elle approcha son gobelet de ses lèvres, comme pour réfléchir, ou plutôt, pour se donner le temps de formuler une réponse qui paraîtrait la plus normale possible.

Elle en profita pour regarder le message retranscrit par son époux.

« Je suis fou amoureux de la mère de mon futur enfant… ne sois pas surprise, il y a plus de lait que d'habitude…Rick »

Son éternelle prévenance. Il allait être un père merveilleux, et un mari attentif durant les prochains mois. Non qu'elle en ait douté, mais à peine au courant de son état, sa délicatesse se manifestait déjà.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un sourire qu'elle voulait tendre mais encore retenu.

\- Un simple verre Castle ? … tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets…

\- Et tu vas pouvoir te satisfaire d'un simple verre ?

\- Si après ce soir, j'ai bon espoir qu'il en appelle d'autres, oui …

Elle retint son souffle, en le fixant… c'était une belle déclaration. Il lui démontrait son envie, sans la brusquer. Il suivait le plan, mais elle devinait que derrières ces quelques mots certainement réfléchis bien avant, se cachaient le genre de phrase qu'il aurait pu lui dire en tout autres circonstances.

\- Et s'il n'est pas là Castle ? … cet espoir…

A son tour, elle jouait. Elle préparait la réponse à sa question, tout en tentant de faire encore un peu semblant. Elle ne doutait cependant pas que, pour un œil - ou une oreille- qui traînerait par là, elle lui posait la question par principe.

\- Il sera là … je n'imagine pas ne pas pouvoir un jour repasser cet anneau à ton doigt…

Si elle n'était pas en train de jouer un jeu malsain de circonstance, elle serait en train de fondre devant cet homme. Elle était séduite par la tendresse qu'il lui adressait de par ses mots, et de par la douceur de sa voix.

« Plus jamais je ne pourrais me refuser à toi mon cœur… »

Elle but une gorgée de son café, au goût prononcé de lait, puis se lança.

La phrase qui allait permettre à leurs chemins de se croiser à nouveau, sans que personne ne puisse s'en étonner.

\- D'accord Rick … pour un verre… et sincèrement … si ton espoir est là, je ne lui tournerais pas le dos…

En face d'elle, Castle lui sourit tendrement. Sans joie exubérante ni réaction enfantine.

Il était simplement dans la peau d'un homme qui venait peut-être de se voir offrir une chance de reconquérir sa femme.


	29. Chapter 29

Et voilà. Elle avait accepté.

Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être trop dévoilée, sous peine de réveiller des soupçons vraiment pas nécessaires pour la suite de leur machination.

Castle était à présent en train de discuter à nouveau avec les gars et ne semblait pas être sorti de son personnage.

Elle s'en trouva admirative, après tout, il devait jubiler à l'intérieur et pourtant, il restait posé et décontracté. En apparence en tout cas.

Tandis qu'elle, elle se languissait déjà de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Ils avaient convenu que Castle passerait la prendre en fin d'après midi, au poste afin que tout à chacun puisse supposer que Kate accordait une chance à son mari.

Quelle ironie encore une fois. Après avoir évité au maximum les rumeurs au début de leur relation, à présent, elle comptait dessus pour les sortir de l'impasse de leurs mensonges.

Elle songea un instant aux cagnottes qui risquaient à nouveau se constituer… fâcheuse tendance qu'avaient ses collègues à parier sur tout et n'importe quoi … et notamment sur eux.

En revanche, il était certain que personne n'aurait parié sur leur séparation, à part peut-être Perlmutter… mais le cas échéant, elle aurait laissé le privilège à Castle de lui signifier personnellement que tout cela n'était que mise en scène, et que jamais elle n'avait réellement voulu quitter son époux.

Mais pour le moment, et comme par le passé, Castle semblait jouer la carte de la discrétion concernant leur second premier rendez-vous. Elle pouvait le deviner aux réactions d'Esposito et de Ryan, qui n'étant au courant de rien encore, auraient certainement eu des difficultés à camoufler leur étonnement quant à ce revirement de situation.

Et en fait, c'est ce qui la décida à intervenir dès maintenant.

Les garçons ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle accepte un rendez-vous avec Castle, puisque pour eux, la réussite de la mission qu'ils avaient décidé d'assumer ensemble, reposait sur le secret de leur relation. Celle des deux époux, comme celle qu'ils entretenaient pour enquêter.

Kate sortit donc de son bureau pour s'approcher le plus naturellement possible des garçons. Castle la vit du coin de l'œil, avant ses deux amis, et l'accueillit d'un sourire majestueux.

\- Messieurs … la plus belle des femmes vient de nous rejoindre… et pas d'bol Espo, c'est moi qui l'ai épousé …

Il avait conclu d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Javier, qui après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, se tourna vers Beckett. Ryan la regarda s'arrêter à leur hauteur, pour partager un moment avec eux, comme souvent cela avait le cas autrefois… mais justement, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas sensés avoir des relations si rapprochées, et cela le déstabilisa.

Selon le plan, Kate avait opté pour l'isolement, concernant son mari, mais également ses plus proches amis et collègues, mis à part Lanie, qui jouait, elle, le rôle de la meilleure amie.

C'était donc avec un profond étonnement qu'il l'a voyait à présent, un sourire léger, mais charmant sur les lèvres, les yeux presque fuyants, mais pas de gêne… c'était plus comme si … elle était troublée ! Ryan ne comprenait plus rien tandis que Esposito, bien moins sensible que lui aux subtilités des relations homme-femme, ne s'était aperçu de rien.

\- Hey Beckett !...

\- Hey …. Les gars, vous pensez pouvoir me rendre votre rapport cet après midi ?

\- Euh… je pense oui… on vous met la pression ?

Pourquoi vouloir absolument un rapport à propos d'une enquête qui faisait presque office de routine, dans un délai aussi court ? Ryan était perdu et la confusion atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Beckett lui répondit.

\- Non, non … c'est juste que j'ai un truc de prévu ce soir… donc à moins que Castle accepte d'aller boire un verre seul, j'aimerais l'avoir avant la fin de journée…. Autant ne pas traîner avec une enquête ordinaire…

« Bravo pour la subtilité Kate… décidément Castle est bien meilleur que toi à ça… », puis une seconde pensée se forgea un passage dans son esprit : « Castle… meilleur que toi dans la subtilité ? … tu te perds … de mieux en mieux ! »

Elle avait parlé vite, sans laisser son regard s'attarder ni sur Rick, ni sur ses deux collègues, dont le silence trahissait leur stupéfaction.

\- Mme Castle … il est hors de question que vous me fassiez faux bond … les gars, au boulot !

Kate affronta le regard chargé d'incompréhension d'Esposito. Tout comme Ryan, à présent, il se demandait ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il devait la jouer discrète, elle venait simplement à eux, pour leur glisser entre deux banalités qu'elle allait sortir avec Castle le soir même ?

\- « Messieurs… » il se tourna vers les gars arborant la fierté et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ce rendez-vous… « Kate … » puis vers sa femme, le regard bien plus amoureux et heureux… « je vous laisse parler paperasse … ça n'a jamais été mon truc… je préfère l' _action_ … à ce soir… »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir baissé la main sous les yeux de plus en plus ronds de leurs amis, et de l'ensemble du personnel du 12ème district.

Face aux mines déconfites de ses deux amis, Kate tenta une explication, qu'elle espérait suffisamment parlante pour eux, et suffisamment plausible pour les autres.

\- Ce n'est qu'un verre les gars… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à Castle d'enquêter avec nous sur une autre affaire _Missy Williams_ …

L'inconvénient avec les codes secrets comportant des noms d'affaires, c'était que dès lors qu'elle était bouclée, ils n'avaient à priori aucune raison d'en reparler des semaines plus tard.

Cependant, Kate devait leur faire comprendre de quoi il en retournait, avant que leurs réactions ne jouent en leur défaveur.

Plus tôt ce matin, elle n'avait pu soumettre à Lanie l'écho de sa conversation de la veille avec Castle. La légiste étant partie plus tôt que prévu, elle devrait donc trouver un moment dans la journée pour parler à son amie.

Depuis le début de leur entreprise, chacun avait un rôle envers les autres, dans le cas de Lanie, utiliser ses relations plus ou moins floues avec Esposito pour lui faire passer les messages de Kate. Et la réciproque si Castle souhaitait les voir.

Elle décida donc de ne pas trop s'attarder avec les garçons, persuadée qu'avec l'aide de Lanie, tous seraient réunis pour une nouvelle entrevue secrète ce soir, mais pas avant de leur avoir laissé du temps pour eux.

* * *

18h00.

Castle n'aurait été en retard pour rien au monde.

Ce soir était le soir de toutes les premières… enfin de toutes les secondes premières fois en fait, dit-il.

Un rendez-vous galant avec sa femme et une annonce de taille à ses amis. Cependant en matière de première fois, il ne se rappelait pas avoir éprouvé une telle joie à l'idée d'annoncer la grossesse de Méredith.

Ce soir donc, il sortait avec sa femme pour la seconde première fois.

Au début, il avait prévu de la conduire dans un endroit chaleureux, un lieu qui, sans être intime, promettait d'instaurer une atmosphère romantique autours d'eux.

Mais avait finalement opté pour un autre endroit. Cher à leurs cœurs et qui à coup sûr, réveillerait en Kate les pensées les plus douces.

Bien entendu, il espérait pouvoir lui « arracher » un petit plus que ce simple verre qu'ils s'étaient autorisés, un baiser ou une main dans la sienne peut-être, et il espérait que cette surprise augurerait ces plus belles promesses. Et nul doute que quoiqu'il puisse arriver en public, le soir venu, à son bureau, aucune restriction ni contrainte ne viendrait les priver de ces baisers.

Arrivé au poste, il se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau.

\- Vous venez Beckett ?

Cette phrase … depuis longtemps, il s'était promis de trouver une occasion de la lui emprunter.

Il l'avait prononcé d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, qui arracha immédiatement un sourire à Kate. Charmant et séducteur … son époux était au rendez-vous.

\- Tu es à l'heure Rick … impatient ?

Elle en tout cas, elle l'était. Plus que ça même. Depuis la veille et leur conversation, elle rêvait de leur rendez-vous. Pour être honnête, elle rêvait de bien plus, tant ses bras lui manquaient.

Elle le voulait physiquement, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains la parcourir.

Déjà, elle sentait le désir s'installait dans son corps et ses idées tournaient à la faveur d'humeur particulièrement érotique.

Elle avait lu quelque part que les hormones pouvaient la rendre plus sensible… dieu pouvaient-elles la rendre encore plus désireuse de son mari ?

Hormones ou frustration des derniers jours, en tout les cas, elle allait devoir se contenir encore quelques heures avant de se libérer de ses chaînes et de laisser libre court à son plaisir.

\- J'ai promis de l'espoir à ma femme… alors si tu es prête, nous pouvons y aller…

Leurs balançoires. Lorsque Kate avait compris où il l'emmenait, elle perçut un nouvel élan de désir s'emparer d'elle. Le romantisme de cet homme n'avait plus rien à lui prouver depuis longtemps, mais là … s'ils avaient réellement été séparés, ce lieu aurait été le lieu parfait pour se donner une seconde chance.

Il avait pensé à tout. D'abord une bouteille – sans alcool – mais qui, pour n'importe qui autours ne susciterait aucun doute quant à sa nature.

Deux verres et son plus beau sourire.

\- Castle … « un simple verre, je te le promets », hein ? …

Elle le regardait amoureusement, bien consciente qu'elle s'éloignait de son objectif du paraître, pour céder à l'effet de la séduction qu'avait son mari sur elle.

\- Je t'ai proposé un verre … je n'ai rien dit d'autre… tu permets, lui dit-il en lui tenant les verres, afin de déboucher la bouteille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? … demanda-t-elle, plus par curiosité que par inquiétude.

\- Un cocktail qui porte le délicieux nom de _Honeymoon…_ je t'accorde que pour le coup, ça a été assez difficile de faire comprendre au barman pourquoi je le voulais servi dans une bouteille… mais quoi de mieux pour nous, que de savourer une _lune de miel_ , ici, là où tant de choses ont commencé…

Alors qu'il remplissait leurs verres du liquide orangé, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux.

\- Rick … tu es … adorable …

« Reprends toi Kate… encore un peu en tout cas… ».

\- Je suis amoureux … mais adorable aussi certainement … tiens, voilà pour toi …

En prenant son verre, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts s'attarder un peu trop longtemps contre les siens.

Ils restèrent ainsi, absorbés par ce courant électrique qui les avait assaillit.

Rick mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, son cœur s'emballait et son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Etait-ce lui ou Kate semblait sur le point de lui arracher ses vêtements ?

Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, celle-ci se ressaisit et se décida à porter un toast en l'honneur de son mari.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur son verre.

« Impossible. Tu n'as pas fait cela ? … comment deux femmes ont-elles pu divorcer de toi ?... ».

Sur le haut de son verre, quelques mots étaient gravés finement.

« Always … et bien plus encore… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émotion. Décidément, il semblait bien qu'elle ne serait pas au bout de ces surprises ce soir.

Sa première réaction fut de vouloir se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser et s'abandonner complètement à lui. Impossible encore.

La seconde, en revanche, était autorisée.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Rick … tu es certainement l'homme le plus romantique qui soit …

\- Et toi la plus belle des inspirations et plus magnifique que jamais …

Perdus dans les yeux de l'autres, le silence les surplombant, ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, et plus rien autours n'existait.

Aucun cri d'enfant, aucun bruit de circulation, aucune menace.

Seul une sphère d'amour les entourait, l'air crépitant tout autours. Emportés très loin de la réalité, leurs deux corps se tenaient à distance mais leurs yeux se livraient toutes leurs envies.

Ils se possédaient par le regard, se promettant tous les espoirs des jours à venir. 

* * *

A peine avaient-ils refermé la porte du sas, que Castle s'était emparé du corps de sa femme.

Presque une semaine sans elle et il en devenait dingue. Et il sentait bien que Beckett n'avait pas dans l'intention de le faire patienter trop longtemps.

L'urgence prédominait et Kate ne tenait plus, elle voulait le sentir, sur elle, en elle, partout…

Elle pressait son corps contre le sien, le maintenant fermement contre elle, coincée entre la porte et son mari.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, langues emmêlées, luttant pour se posséder mutuellement … dieu… depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils embrassés de la sorte ?

Animal, sauvage, exigeant, ce baiser n'en finissait pas.

A en perdre le souffle, Kate dévorait son mari et s'enivrait de son odeur. Faire l'amour devenait urgent, trop de temps passé depuis leur dernière fois, trop de frustration, trop d'émotions accumulées en peu de temps…

Gémissante, elle le suppliait presque de la dévêtir, mais se sentait bien incapable de relâcher son emprise.

Castle, lui, brûlait de désir… et voir sa femme dans cet état, décupler son envie de lui faire l'amour.

Il en perdait la tête de la toucher, ses caresses lui mettaient le feu, et ses baisers … elle jouait de sa langue autours de la sienne, et lui, ne pouvait qu'imaginer la même action sur une autre partie de son corps.

D'abord maladroit dans ses gestes, qui se voulaient exigeants et imprécis, il parvint à retirer le haut de Kate. Comme enragé, il s'occupa immédiatement de son soutien-gorge.

Aussitôt, il se saisit de ses seins, délaissant ses lèvres pour en sucer son mamelon.

Elle protesta vivement, mais ne put retenir un gémissement profond lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents pincer légèrement ce petit bouton de cher.

Une petite grimace… l'un des inconvénients de la grossesse … elle allait devoir lui dire que ses seins étaient parfois douloureux … mais là … elle le voulait tellement que l'inconfort l'importait peu.

Elle l'encouragea de ses mains, tantôt sur ses épaules, tantôt dans ses cheveux, mais toujours pressant son corps contre elle.

L'impatience à nouveau … elle en voulait plus… le sentir, le voir, le caresser …l'embrasser, le marquer, le soumettre …

Se satisfaire…

Elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour atteindre son torse. Lorsqu'elle vint difficilement à bout du dernier, elle lui retira et apposa sa bouche sur sa clavicule… de sa langue, elle dessina les pourtours de ses muscles et de ses os, le forçant à abandonner ses seins.

Elle le rendait fou… elle le savait et elle adorait cela. Elle savait que sa langue avait un effet sur l'imaginaire de son mari et ne se privait pas pour lui fournir toutes les idées dont il aurait besoin pour alimenter ses fantasmes.

Il gémit contre elle, glissant ses mains de ses seins à ses reins.

Et lorsqu'il la sentit s'attaquer à son pantalon, il grogna de désir.

Ses mains voyageaient de sa braguette à son boxer, et sans préambule, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses testicules au travers du tissu.

Le sang dans son sexe palpitait, et son érection commençait à en être douloureuse.

Loin de s'en préoccuper, Kate laissait courir ses doigts sur l'objet de ses désirs primaires. De ses bourses à son pénis, elle prolongeait la caresse en même temps qu'elle capturait ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un délicieux baiser hautement évocateur.

Ne tenant plus, Rick se saisit de ses mains et lui promit vengeance, lorsqu'à son tour, il trouva les boutons de son jean.

Prévenante, et soucieuse du temps qui malheureusement n'était pas infini, elle se libéra de lui habilement avant qu'il n'aille trop loin dans son combat contre son pantalon.

Sans perdre de temps, elle l'entraîna vers le canapé au fond de la pièce et dès lors, elle compta les minutes avant leurs orgasmes respectifs.

Partagée entre désirs et urgence du feu en eux, elle l'aida tant bien que mal à la dévêtir complètement.

A présent nue devant lui, il retira son pantalon et le reste de ses vêtements, pour enfin l'attirer à lui.

Serrée contre lui, allongés sur ce canapé, elle sentait contre son ventre son sexe dur et désireux de la combler lui, de son côté sentait sur sa cuisse la chaleur humide provenant de celui de sa femme.

Obnubilée par son corps qui commençait à onduler sur lui, il gémit, les yeux grands ouverts, parcourant sa femme du regard.

\- Oh Kate … j'ai tellement envie de toi …

\- Babe …

A nouveau tout deux prisonniers des lèvres de l'autre, les minutes s'égrainaient et l'excitation montait en intensité.

Kate commença à baiser son torse, sensuellement, lentement… en veillant bien à s'alimenter des réactions de son mari. Sa poitrine, son sternum, son ventre … Castle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait désormais.

Et lorsqu'il sentit sa langue lécher la base de son sexe, pour remonter lentement sur son gland, il étouffa avec peine un grognement sourd de satisfaction.

Qu'il aimait cette femme … et que de chemin parcouru pour tout deux… Kate se sentait à ce point libre avec lui, que tous ses fantasmes les plus érotiques prenaient forme avec elle.

Une position, une caresse, un baiser … plus rien n'était tabou entre eux.

Il se découvrait des zones sensibles, expérimentant par la bouche de sa femme.

Lui osait avec elle. Il parcourait son corps jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Il avait déjà eu le privilège de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau de sa bouche, de ses mais, de sa langue, mais n'en avait jamais assez.

Insatiables, amoureux, gourmands.

Du plus intimes au plus doux… De tous ces amants passés, Castle était celui avec qui elle avait accepté de livrer son corps complètement, et ce, dès le début de leur relation.

Elle se sentait en confiance, et le laissait voyager sur elle, en elle, sans aucune restriction.

Leurs ébats étaient parfois tendres, parfois sauvages, parfois lents, parfois urgents… mais toujours la confiance et l'amour les accompagnaient dans leurs escales amoureuses.

Et ce soir, c'était l'urgence qui les avait menés au plus haut de leurs plaisirs.

Après les caresses intimes, partagées et savourées, ils s'étaient abandonnés dans l'orgasme.

Puis, le calme revenu, serrant tendrement sa femme dans ses bras, Castle ferma les yeux un instant pour respirer profondément, espérant ainsi s'imprégner de son odeur.

Dans un dernier baiser sur le haut du crane de Kate, Castle lui murmura une de ses plus belles déclarations d'amour dont il avait la parfaite maîtrise.

\- Notre enfant ne pourrait pas rêver meilleure maman… tu es la plus belle, la plus incroyable des épouses Kate … et tu fais de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde … je t'aime …

S'inspirant de son mari, Beckett raffermit l'emprise de son corps de ses bras.

\- C'est toi qui fait de moi ce que je suis … tu me fais me découvrir tous les jours Rick …pour toujours mon cœur …

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, et ils allaient bientôt devoir briser cette bulle, sous peine de voir tout le monde débarquer, les découvrant nus et apaisés par l'amour des corps.

Mais cette nouvelle étape allait les amener à restaurer leur vie publique, et cela, les gratifièrent du courage nécessaire pour se séparer le temps de se rhabiller.


	30. Chapter 30

Le soir venu, tous était réunis dans le bureau de Castle.

Bizarrement et malgré les semaines qui défilaient, se retrouver ici était presque inapproprié, tant cette fois, tout semblait être différent.

Kate avait été étrange tout au long de la journée, et Ryan et Esposito ne comprenaient pas la raison de ce changement soudain d'attitude.

D'abord Castle qui proposait à Beckett de sortir, elle qui acceptait et le faisait savoir ouvertement, et maintenant cette réunion qui défiait toute prudence.

Depuis le début, ils jouaient de discrétion, et là, le couple sortait le soir même, et ensuite demandait à tout le monde de se retrouver au bureau de Castle.

Alors même que depuis des semaines, il fallait jouer de stratagèmes pour se parler, se donner des rendez-vous, sans parler des précautions toutes les plus strictes les unes que les autres… aujourd'hui, Kate et Castle s'étaient comportés presque comme si tout était normal.

Même Lanie et Alexis étaient étranges … Les deux hommes partageaient leur incompréhension de la situation, rien n'allait et apparemment seuls eux trouvaient les attitudes de chacun plus qu'anormales. Bien sûr Kate avait mentionné ce fameux code pour qu'ils comprennent le rapport entre leur comportement et Loksat, mais tout cela paraissait encore bien trop flou pour eux.

Kate sentait bien que ses deux amis étaient perdus, mais se rassura en se disant que bientôt, ils auraient toutes les explications.

A leur arrivée, Lanie avait pris Kate dans ses bras, son visage détendu et cachant avec grande difficulté son impatience.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien mis à profit ces quelques heures ensembles hein … il est au courant ?

La question de Lanie n'avait été que murmure, le temps d'une embrassade entre amies, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Oui … et oui …

La réponse de Kate fit sourire son amie. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, un peu de douceur à vivre était la moindre des choses qu'elle leur souhaitait. Et visiblement, la lueur dans les yeux de Kate et les cheveux légèrement en bataille de Castle ne laissaient pas vraiment de doute quant à leur petite entrevue.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Castle les invita à s'asseoir.

Le contraste avec les autres réunions était saisissant.

Comme si le simple fait d'être assis sur ce canapé confortable et accueillant, leur semblait insensé.

Et pourtant, ils étaient là, Esposito et Ryan d'un côté, assis, nerveux et suspicieux, de l'autre, Lanie, et Alexis qui défiaient tous les diables afin de dissimuler leurs sourires.

En face d'eux, Kate et Castle se tenaient par la main, la gêne de Kate contrastant avec le sourire niais de Castle.

\- Alors voilà les gars…Lanie, Alexis… on a plusieurs à vous dire…

Kate regardait principalement Esposito et Ryan, les deux seuls à ne vraiment rien savoir de tout. Elle réfléchit un instant au comment leur expliquer les dernières avancées de leur enquête, son prochain rendez-vous avec le chef du département et surtout, leur plan pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle… et la raison de cette nouvelle précipitation.

\- Tout à l'heure au poste, ça a du vous surprendre que je vous dise que je sortais avec Castle ce soir …

\- Nous ? être étonnés ? … mais non voyons, Beckett !

Le ton sec d'Esposito la surprit. Etait-il en colère ? Etait-il inquiet ?

\- Javier … si on a fait ça c'est parce qu'on a de bonnes raisons …

\- De très bonnes raisons même ! coupa Castle, excité et pressé d'en venir au fait.

Il était heureux et cela se voyait, pourtant, Kate savait que d'ici peu, son sourire serait chassé et que la réalité reprendrait ses droits.

\- Pour commencer, Vikram a pu dresser une liste qui va nous permettre d'enquêter librement sur ce trafic de drogue… j'en ai déjà étudié une bonne partie, et on a du concret … et je vais avoir besoin de vous pour approfondir tout ça …

Elle s'autorisa une pause, s'éclaircit la voix, puis reprit, cette fois, dans la peau du flic qu'elle était.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'on sait…

Elle déboucha le feutre près du tableau et commença les explications.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Kate leur avait exposé son plan d'action, elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux. A présent, ce qu'elle voyait était deux flics intéressés et concernés.

Des amis fidèles et sur lesquels elle pourrait toujours compter.

\- D'accord Beckett … que se passe-t-il si le chef ne nous donne pas le droit d'enquêter ?

Kate écouta attentivement Ryan, et secoua la tête vivement en signe de refus, comme si cette éventualité ne pouvait en être une.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait… ce genre d'initiative est encouragée par les politiques… c'est bon pour leur image et ça fait monter les côtes de popularité… il le sait et comme c'est une entrevue officielle, il devra en informer sa hiérarchie… refuser d'enquêter, ce serait se tirer une balle dans le pied politiquement…

\- A moins qu'il soit impliqué là dedans … coupa Castle, à présent et comme l'avait prévu Kate, bien plus soucieux qu'heureux.

\- Rick, on ne peut pas suspecter tout le monde …enfin si … mais on doit partir du principe que Loksat fait parti de la CIA… pas de la police de New York…

\- On suppose cela parce que ma très chère belle-maman te la dit … et tu sais ce que j'en pense …

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai Castle … tout va dans ce sens… on a déjà peu d'éléments, si on ne suit pas les pistes qu'on a, autant abandonner…et on ne peut pas…

Ses derniers mots étaient lourds de sens… bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner, connaissant l'obstination de sa femme et sa quête constante de faire la justice, abandonner était impossible. Tout comme élever un enfant dans un contexte où le danger était invisible et susceptible de les frapper n'importe quand…Non, le choix, ils ne l'avaient plus, ils devraient démasquer Loksat, s'ils voulaient retrouver une vie normale.

\- On doit faire attention Beckett, si on commence à poser des questions sur le trafic de drogue de Simmons, on peut attirer leur attention… on a intérêt à la jouer fine …

\- Précisément Espo … tout repose sur notre capacité à poser des questions sans donner l'impression qu'on sait ce qu'on cherche.

\- Oui mais Kate, si un simple mot fait débarquer des tueurs, imagine ce qui risque de se passer si tu demandes l'autorisation officielle d'enquêter ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont envoyer à nouveau leurs hommes ?

Alexis était une jeune femme posée et intelligente. Sa remarque était pleine de sens, et Kate ne pouvait nier que cette partie du plan était risqué.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je dois en faire une demande officielle … si on agit en sous-marin et qu'on se fait prendre, alors oui, ils enverront du monde … mais si ça devient une affaire politique et d'image, alors leur capacité d'action sera beaucoup plus réduite… quand on veut faire taire quelqu'un pour garder un secret aussi énorme et aussi ancien, on évite de le tuer sur la place publique, au risque que tout le monde s'intéresse à ces dernières actions…

\- Pourtant, ils t'ont envoyé leurs tueurs alors que la recherche que tu as faite, avait été lancée d'un ordinateur du FBI …

Kate s'était attendue aux inquiétudes et questions de ses amis. Que Lanie s'en mêle était normal, d'autant que, contrairement aux garçons, elle était au courant pour sa grossesse.

\- Oui … mais encore une fois, j'ai lancé cette recherche de façon officieuse … personne n'aurait su pour Loksat, si Vikram n'avait pas échappé à sa tentative de meurtre et s'il ne m'avait pas prévenu…

\- Tout ça est quand même risqué Kate … on en a parlé déjà … tu t'exposes volontairement … souviens toi de Bracken … de Smith … tant que tu n'étais pas une menace, ils te laissaient tranquille … si tu enquêtes officiellement…

\- Castle … je ne peux pas ne pas enquêter … et le faire ainsi, c'est ce qu'il y a de moins risqué… je sais ce que je fais, et pourquoi je le fais …fais moi confiance Rick …

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai peur Kate…

\- Oui… mais je ne laisserai rien arriver…

Ils se regardaient intensément, Kate savait que Castle avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. En temps normal, il lui aurait déjà été difficile de la laisser s'exposer ainsi, mais désormais qu'il la savait enceinte, son inquiétude atteignait son paroxysme.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait laisser sa grossesse lui dicter sa façon de faire, elle se refusait de se voir comme prisonnière de son corps. Protéger son enfant était bien sûr sa priorité, mais elle ne devait surtout pas laisser Castle la mettre dans une cage dorée où chaque événement serait planifié et maîtrisé.

D'expérience, elle savait que rien n'était jamais simple, et jamais sûr, et pour elle, c'était de le croire que le danger viendrait.

Elle avait livré une véritable guerre à Bracken, se confrontant à toutes les menaces possibles. Et bien que parfois, elle avait prit de gros risque et avait manqué de peu d'y laisser sa peau, elle en était sortie vainqueur.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, elle devait être prudente… mais elle ne pouvait renoncer.

Surtout, et même si elle ne voulait l'avouer à Castle, elle savait qu'avoir cet enfant, en ayant renoncé à faire justice, la marquerait amèrement, et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas associer la naissance de son premier enfant à un sentiment de culpabilité et de lâcheté.

Rick serrait les mâchoires, mais connaissait sa femme. Elle le sentait crispé mais compréhensif. Elle se promit de toujours tout faire pour le rassurer et de ne jamais prendre de risque inutile.

\- Rick… je te promets… lui murmura-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Castle … on sera là nous aussi… je crois en Beckett… elle a raison …j'ai pas envie que ces mecs s'en sortent… c'est devenu notre guerre maintenant…

Esposito, tel un frère, avait parlé avec la sérénité et le sérieux des instants déterminants. Depuis toujours, il avait été un soutien sans faille pour Kate, et aujourd'hui encore, il se montrait volontaire pour la seconder.

\- L'année prochaine sera une année d'élection … ça va jouer en notre faveur Castle… Kate a raison, si c'est officiel, c'est moins risqué…

\- A condition d'être prudent dans ce que vous chercherez… compléta Castle, soulignant son inconfort face à ce qui visiblement était acté par sa femme, Esposito et Ryan.

\- Officiellement ce que nous retranscrirons dans nos rapports servira simplement à justifier la démarche auprès de la hiérarchie… pas trop de détails, pas de noms à moins d'être sûr, pas de lieu non vérifié etc… on devra leur en donner suffisamment pour qu'ils aient l'impression qu'on avance, pour maintenir leur confiance et faire en sorte de les laisser penser qu'ils ont eu raison de m'autoriser à enquêter… mais sans jamais écrire l'essentiel…ça on le garde pour nous, et dès qu'on a du concret, on se replis ici pour creuser les pistes…

Tous à présent semblait comprendre le bien fondé de son plan, Castle ne l'aimait pas, ça, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait là et qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui.

Bien plus que des crimes à punir, et des injustices à réparer, cette affaire était intimement liée à la mort de la mère de Kate, et forcément, comme avec Bracken, elle traquerait Loksat, son réseau et ses hommes de l'ombre.

Pour le rassurer, Kate lui prit à nouveau la main, qu'elle serra fort dans la sienne.

Elle sentait la pression sur leurs épaules, les incertitudes et les regards inquiets. Mais elle sentait aussi la confiance, la force et le soutien de ses amis.

Sa famille … sa deuxième famille…

\- Kate ?

La voix de Ryan l'a sortit de ses pensées.

\- On vous suit pour tout ça… vous pouvez compter sur nous, mais avec Espo, on ne comprend pas…pourquoi dire ouvertement que vous alliez sortir avec Castle ce soir ? … je veux dire… vous êtes sensés être séparés et personne ne doit se douter que vous vous voyez en secret, alors ... y'a un rapport ou c'est juste que vous avez craqué ? Parce qu'on peut comprendre hein… moi si je devais faire semblant de ne plus voir Jenny… enfin bon, on peut comprendre mais là, pour l'instant, on n'y est pas du tout…

Attendue comme le messie par Castle, cette question lui rendit instantanément le sourire.

\- Oui Ryan, y'a un rapport … enfin pas direct, mais ça fait parti des autres trucs qu'on avait à vous dire...

\- Le plus intéressant commence jeune fille, gloussa Lanie à Alexis, prêtes toutes deux à s'associer dans la joie des deux futurs parents…

Kate n'avait rien raté, ni du comportement des deux femmes, ni du sourire soudainement retrouvé de son mari. Elle-même s'était adoucie comme par magie… et également, retrouvée hésitante. Ignorant comment aborder le sujet, elle plongea dans le regard de son époux.

\- J'ai demandé à Castle de me demander de sortir avec lui … pour pouvoir nous offrir une porte de sortie…

\- Une porte de sortie ? J'comprends pas…

\- Espo, laisse la parler ! coupa Ryan

Les deux hommes, amis et quasiment frères de sang, formaient un duo étonnant. Tantôt compères, tantôt faussement rivaux, à eux deux, ils incarnaient pour Kate, l'image même d'un duo de flics équilibré et professionnel.

\- Merci Kévin … quand je parle de porte de sortie, je veux dire que nous devons donner l'impression qu'on s'accorde une seconde chance, alors progressivement, on va se revoir, se faire voir et plus tard … bientôt – dit-elle en regardant fièrement son mari – je pourrais rentrer chez moi …

\- Et les gars, on compte sur vous pour agir normalement, ne jouez pas, réjouissez-vous simplement sans trop en rajouter…

\- Eh Castle, si on doit agir normalement, ça va être difficile de faire croire qu'on se réjouit…

Ryan se tourna aussitôt vers Javier et se tapèrent mutuellement le revers de la main, en signe de complicité. Les deux se moquaient gentiment de leur ami, et Castle arborait un petit air vexé, que Kate trouva attendrissant.

\- Moquez-vous … Kate, on ne devrait pas leur dire la suite pour la peine …

\- Tu n'y arriverais pas mon cœur … lui dit-elle, tout sourire.

\- La suite ?

\- Oui …euh … les gars …je dois rentrer chez moi parce que…

Bien moins à l'aise que lorsqu'elle parlait de Loksat, Kate chercha le soutien dans les yeux rieurs et heureux de son mari. Elle tenait fermement sa main, et un sourire discret mais empli de fierté naquit sur son visage.

\- Oh ! je peux ? s'il te plait !

L'insistance de Castle eut raison de sa réserve. Son air de petit garçon fier et heureux la fit sourire, malgré la situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout désormais. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle regarda dans la direction des deux femmes, plus exaltées que jamais.

\- Mes amis … parfois dans la vie, il arrive que des choses arrivent sans qu'on ne s'y attende…le genre de choses que seuls l'univers peut expliquer… enfin là en l'occurrence j'ai bien ma petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment mais …

\- Castle, abrège s'il te plait…

Ryan et Esposito, emportés par la mise en scène que Castle leur préparait, avaient les yeux fixaient sur lui et même l'interruption de Beckett ne les avaient détourné de cet homme qui gesticulait devant eux, ne tenant plus en place.

\- Ok… madame est impatiente, la taquina-t-il, complètement euphorique, en faisant un clin d'œil aux garçons... donc les gars…j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer … J'AI PLANTE LA PETITE GRAINE DANS LE POTAGER!

\- QUOI ? J'y crois pas Castle ? tu leur annonces comme ça ? le réprimanda Kate au quart de tour, furieuse après son mari.

Castle était sur une autre planète, ses yeux pétillaient, son visage aurait éclairé une pièce sombre, et sa voix, chaude et excitée, trahissait l'instant de pur bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre.

Les trois femmes de leur côté, semblaient s'être complètement muées dans un mutisme soudain. Toute excitation laissant place à l'idiotie de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

Hagards, les garçons continuaient à le regarder. Puis Kate, Puis Castle à nouveau. Complètement perdu, Esposito se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Euh … Castle… quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- La graine… sombre crétin … murmura Ryan, hébété et sonné. Il a planté la graine…

\- La gr… ? oh ! … vous allez avoir un bébé ? mais c'est génial ! s'extasia Esposito, comprenant à son tour.

En un instant, il se leva pour aller étreindre une Kate un peu sonnée elle aussi, mais heureuse et souriante. Soudain, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Ça l'est ? Enfin j'veux dire, c'est génial ?

Kate eut un léger mouvement de recul sous la surprise, puis rapidement, répondit :

\- Oui, oui … ça l'est Espo…

\- Waouuu… félicitations !

De ses bras forts et fraternels, il réduisit la distance entre eux, la serrant contre lui, heureux pour son amie.

\- Kate … je suis … waouuu …j'ai pas de mot!

Ryan à son tour, s'approcha et congratula son amie.

\- Vous serez une maman parfaite… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, pour elle-seule.

S'éloignant, ils partagèrent un sourire complice, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Euh … vous savez que moi aussi je dois être félicité hein ?! J'y suis pour beaucoup là dedans !

\- Hey mon frère … heureux pour toi, vraiment !

A son tour, Esposito entraîna Castle dans une franche accolade, se séparant en se tapant dans le dos.

\- Moi aussi Castle, je suis très heureux… des bébés Castle !

Ryan exultait enfin. Tous se rapprochèrent dans un même élan, et Lanie n'en pouvant plus, vint serrer dans ses bras sa meilleure amie.

\- Ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis tellement fière de toi…

\- Attends ? t'étais au courant et tu nous as rien dit ?

\- Javier, il y a des choses qu'une femme doit garder pour elle ! ... sauf quand elle a trop bu, enfin c'est une autre histoire, pas vrai Kate? ...

Lanie avait parlé en le toisa fièrement, le menton relevé, presque autoritaire, tandis que l'allusion à leur soirée entre filles fit rougir Beckett

\- Et toi Castle … elle le prit dans ses bras… ne parles plus jamais de potager quand tu parles de ta femme enceinte …

\- Pourtant si tu savais comme elle les aime mes outils!

\- Castle !


	31. Chapter 31

\- Darryl ? vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Sans surprise, l'initiative de Kate avait suscité un vif intérêt de la part du chef du département.

Elle avait préparé cet entretien de la plus sérieuse des manières, de ce fait, elle avait su trouver les arguments nécessaires pour le convaincre du bien fondé de cette enquête.

Dès le début de ce rendez-vous, elle avait capté son attention en lui exposant les dommages et les conséquences, parfois très graves, que le trafic de drogue produisait dans sa ville.

Et comme prévu, elle ne doutait d'être passée pour une ambitieuse, sûre d'elle et orgueilleuse… néanmoins, elle savait aussi que ces traits de caractères parleraient pour elle.

Ces états de service appuyant son statut de femme droite et incorruptible, elle n'avait eu qu'à prononcer les arguments de l'image et du devoir de flic pour imposer son idée dans l'esprit de son supérieur.

La mention de la justice à rendre et des prochaines élections, avait entériné la décision de lui laissait le champ libre pour enquêter.

La vraie difficulté avait été de démontrer l'intérêt de la Criminelle pour mener cette enquête, en lieu et place de la Brigade des Stupéfiants. Là encore, elle avait joué de son combat publiquement connu de tous, contre la corruption et le trafic de drogue, pour faire pencher la balance de son côté et amené ainsi son chef à lui accorder sa chance.

Dès lors, elle n'avait eu qu'à « manœuvrer » pour justifier la nécessité de la présence d'Esposito et de Ryan dans son équipe, pour remplir la première partie de son plan.

Deux flics sérieux, bosseurs et surtout, en qui elle vouait une pleine confiance, et le tour était joué.

Après étude du dossier des deux drogués accusés d'avoir tué ce couple, Kate et les garçons avaient lu avec attention les profils psychologiques des deux protagonistes.

Si pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'erreur et du choix de l'homme qu'ils interrogeraient, pouvait dépendre beaucoup de choses.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'ils provoqueraient le transfert de Darryl Kane, le plus jeune de deux accusés.

Il était étudiant en médecine et dans sa déposition, avait expliqué aux enquêteurs chargés de l'affaire qu'il avait commençait à se droguer pour se maintenir en éveil et travailler jour et nuit.

Après deux ans d'abus, son prêt ne suffisait plus à rembourser ses études et à payer ses doses, et il s'était laissé convaincre de braquer cette épicerie, avec un autre ami, étudiant lui-aussi.

Lui avait paniqué, et étourdi par la drogue embrumant son esprit, le coup était parti. Puis dans la panique, l'autre gars avait provoqué le second tir, après que le petit ami ait voulu les empêcher de fuir.

Pour lui, un avocat commis d'office, pour son ami, un grand nom payé par des parents fortunés.

Il s'agissait de sa seule et unique arrestation et Kate pensait que la pression sur ses épaules n'en serait que plus lourde. Et donc, qu'il pouvait être celui qui parlerait plus facilement.

Première arrestation, première condamnation à venir, et quelle condamnation !...

Triste histoire pensa-t-elle…

Mais pour autant, désormais, il était son meilleur atout.

Elle éprouvait une sorte de compassion pour lui, mais égoïstement, elle voyait surtout en lui le moyen d'obtenir un nom, ou au moins des informations sur un réseau.

A présent, il était assis face à Kate et à Esposito, Ryan observant et écoutant derrière le miroir sans tain.

\- Darryl, vous êtes là parce que vous avez tué deux innocents la semaine dernière. Steve Lerner et Helen Meyers. Vous les connaissiez ?

Dès qu'il avait pris place dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Kate avait ressenti un soulagement. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompé, Darryl était apeuré et désormais sobre, il était pleinement conscience de ce qu'il encourait.

\- Non madame, je les connaissais pas…lui répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- C'est Capitaine pour toi Darryl, lui dit Esposito d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

\- Ils allaient se marier l'année prochaine, lui était employé de banque et elle, elle était institutrice…

\- Mauvais point ça Darryl, c'est très mauvais …

Ils étaient parfaitement rôdés, Ryan les regardait mener le début de l'interrogatoire, avec l'œil du flic aguerri à ces techniques. Kate exposait les faits, lentement, d'une voix ferme mais compatissante, pour qu'il les ait bien en image et en mémoire, Javier, lui, intervenait pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la culpabilité, en appuyant là où cela faisait mal.

Le bon flic et le méchant. Classique.

C'était peut-être psychologiquement cruel comme façon de faire, mais cette technique avait fait ses preuves depuis toujours, et telles que se présentaient les choses, Darryl y était sensible.

\- Helen avait confié à sa meilleure amie qu'elle adorait son job et qu'elle espérait fonder rapidement sa propre famille avec Steve…ils étaient très heureux…

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça !

Il craquait déjà, excellent… Il était tétanisé, il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme qui avait fait les mauvais choix et qui dorénavant, devrait en assumer les conséquences.

\- Je vous dis ça parce que le juge n'aura aucune clémence pour vous…

\- C'est la perpet' assurée mon vieux…

\- C'était un accident ! je voulais pas ! j'ai … j'ai paniqué… c'était un accident …

\- On a lu vos déclarations Darryl … mais votre avocat va avoir beaucoup de mal à vous éviter la prison à vie…

\- Deux innocents, aucun casier, un petit couple tranquille, tout le monde les adorait… c'est du tout cuit pour le procureur…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Arrêtez s'il vous plait…

Il pleurait à présent. Kate baissa les yeux un instant, le bousculer était une chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier à qui ils avaient à faire. Ce gamin n'était pas destiné à devenir un criminel, il était en face d'eux à cause d'un terrible concours de circonstances.

« Garde ton sang froid… n'oublie pas pourquoi tu fais ça… »

\- En fait… il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour nous… et nous, on pourra dire un mot en votre faveur au juge…

\- Si tu nous parles, ça peut te faire gagner quelques années…

\- Le tout pour vous est de savoir combien de temps vous êtes prêt à sacrifier à cause de vos erreurs…

Il sanglotait, tel un enfant anéanti de douleur. Il faisait réellement peine à voir… et Kate s'en voulu un instant d'y aller aussi fort avec lui. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire et leur « marché » serait réel s'il leur parlait. Elle comptait bien parler de lui au juge. Elle était une femme d'honneur, compatissante envers les victimes, mais savait aussi reconnaître les regrets d'un coupable qui n'aurait jamais du en être un.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? …

\- La drogue… qui vous fournit ?

La réaction du jeune homme la surprit. Il releva vivement la tête et ses yeux exprimaient clairement la panique… et la peur.

Esposito croisa le regard de Beckett, et son instinct le mit en alerte.

\- Je .. je ne sais pas … je ne connais pas son nom … je voudrais retourner en cellule maintenant… ramenez moi à la prison…

\- Hey Darryl ! … regarde-moi !

Peine perdue, il était déjà en train de tirer sur ses mains, enchaînées à la table par des menottes, dans une vaine tentative d'échappatoire.

\- REGARDE-MOI !

Accompagnant le geste à la parole,Esposito avait lourdement frappé la table de sa main. Il savait qu'en élevant la voix, Darryl reviendrait à lui. Mais le jeune homme semblait absent et finalement, se dit Kate, cet échange allait être bien moins facile que prévu.

\- Ok Darryl … Vous voyez ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt l'interrupteur de l'enregistreur rendu obligatoire dans cette pièce. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle le pressa et le mit en position OFF. Sans se concerter, mais se connaissant parfaitement, Esposito se leva, et avança vers la caméra nichée dans le coin de la pièce. A son tour, il l'éteignit.

Sans un mot, Kate se tourna vers Esposito et sortit de la pièce.

Ryan vint à sa rencontre.

\- Kévin, enferme toi la dedans … que personne n'entre. On va le faire parler. Il sait quelque chose, c'est évident.

Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots, elle était tendue et mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention autours d'eux.

Alors qu'elle repartait pour rejoindre Esposito et Darryl, Ryan la rappela :

\- Beckett ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai lu dans son dossier qu'il était catholique pratiquant … tuer est un péché extrêmement grave pour lui … ça peut vous servir pour le faire parler…

\- Merci Kévin…enferme toi… lui dit-elle en désignant la poignée de la porte.

Emportée par la détermination et l'importance de ce qu'elle pourrait tirer de Darryl, Kate s'en retourna vers son collègue.

Darryl ne pleurait plus. Mais il était terrorisé.

Esposito le regardait, ne le lâchant pas un seul instant du regard.

Quand elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, Kate reprit place à côté de Javier, et laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à lui.

\- Il n'y aura aucun enregistrement … rien de ce que vous nous direz ne sortira d'ici. Ca reste entre vous et nous.

\- Vous n'comprenez pas …

\- Darryl, ce qu'on sait c'est que tu vas finir ta vie en taule… alors je te conseille de nous parler… on est ce qui se rapproche le plus pour toi d'une opportunité de finir ta vie libre…

Il secouait rapidement la tête, comme en transe, refusant d'écouter les deux flics.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? Parlez-nous !

\- Je ne peux pas … laissez-moi tranquille … Je … je veux mon avocat !

La phrase tant redoutée. En se référant à son droit de demander son avocat, Kate et Javier savaient qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de l'appeler.

Mais la présence d'un avocat était absolument impossible.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Kate trahit ses devoirs d'officier de police.

\- Non …

\- Kate…

Esposito, conscient de ce qu'elle encourait en lui refusant un droit fondamental, tenta de la ramener à la raison. Peut-être était-ce trop risqué d'avancer ainsi ? … Si Darryl informait son avocat de cette entrevue et du refus des policiers à l'appeler, c'en était finit de sa carrière.

\- Javier, c'est bon… mais toi, tu peux partir si tu veux … pareil pour toi Ryan, lança-t-elle à l'attention des deux hommes.

Accepter de risquer sa carrière était une chose, mais elle ne pouvait entraîner Esposito et Ryan dans sa chute.

Pourtant, d'un signe de tête entendu, Esposito lui accorda sa confiance.

Un véritable ami … un frère…

\- Darryl, on a une idée de ce qui se passe dehors…

\- Non … non … non … vous ne savez pas …

\- Mec… écoute nous … tout ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est qui te fournit ta came …

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Darryl … _pour l'amour de Dieu_ … dis-nous ce que tu sais…

Kate se décida à jouer de psychologie en utilisant le tutoiement et la référence biblique. Elle voulait créer un lien avec lui, le mettre en confiance, lui montrait qu'elle était à sa portée… à présent, il ne fallait plus le bousculer fermement, mais bien le conduire à leur faire confiance, et pour ça, il devait les voir comme des personnes en qui il pouvait pleinement se fier… lui faire comprendre que la menace était dehors … pas ici.

\- Qui te fournit ?

Question directe, Esposito ne le lâcherait pas. D'instinct, il savait que de ses réponses, une nouvelle piste s'ouvrirait à eux.

Darryl semblait acculé. Sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar et maintenant, il était harcelé par un lieutenant et un capitaine de police, qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Lentement, il releva les yeux vers eux.

\- Je … je ne connais pas son nom …

« Gagné ! » … Kate regarda son équipier, tâchant de ne pas laisser s'échapper un signe de victoire. Darryl allait parler.

\- Comment tu fais pour le joindre alors ?

\- Il y a un numéro … mais il change toutes les semaines… ils sont très prudents …

\- Ils ?

Le lien avec lui était tenu, mais progressivement, ils le voyaient prêt à coopérer.

\- C'est jamais le même gars… j'appelle, je demande une livraison pour du chinois … et on me répond que c'est une erreur…moins d'1/2 heure après, on me rappelle … c'est toujours un numéro masqué…

En quelques instants, Kate et Esposito avaient fait un pas énorme en avant.

Ces quelques mots confirmaient l'importance du réseau et son organisation aussi précise qu'efficace.

\- D'accord … on te donne un rendez-vous ou on vient à toi ?

Pas à pas, doucement, le mener vers des réponses à leurs questions. Sans le brusquer mais sans lui laisser d'autres choix que de répondre.

\- Le gars vient… on me donne une adresse et ça se passe comme ça… je donne le fric et je récupère la drogue…s'il vous plait... arrêtez...

\- Pourquoi tu as peur de ces hommes ?

Kate voulait savoir, elle le tenait… elle avait besoin d'en savoir le maximum sur eux … et surtout, voulait savoir pourquoi des intermédiaires instauraient à ce point la peur chez Darryl.

\- Parce que … parce que … ils sont dangereux… ce sont pas des dealers comme les autres…

\- En quoi sont-ils différents ?

Javier avait soif de savoir, autant que Kate. Par amitié et par loyauté, il avait accepté de prendre sa part de risque, et en tant que flic, voulait autant que Kate enrayer ce réseau et trouver Loksat.

Darryl respira profondément. Il sentait la peur.

\- C'est pas le genre de gars chez qui on peut laisser des ardoises … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … j'ai vu des trucs…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'en laisse une ?

Kate le regardait intensément. Et instinctivement, connaissait la réponse.

\- Ils vous tuent… c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de braquer l'épicerie …j'avais plus assez d'argent… quel crétin …

Il pleurait à nouveau. Kate avait déjà vu nombres de témoins craquer en ces murs, mais lui, était véritablement mort de peur.

\- Comment je fais pour me procurer le numéro à appeler ?

\- Je ne peux pas … ils vont me tuer …

\- Darryl … personne ne saura, c'est une promesse.

Kate était sincère, le forcer à leur répondre n'incluait pas de risquer sa vie.

Aucun enregistrement, aucun avocat, en total irrespect des règles élémentaires.

Ils étaient hors la loi, ils le savaient, et ce sentiment les touchaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre à cet instant.

Seulement, faire cette guerre impliquait d'utiliser des armes extrêmes.

Et bafouer la loi leur permettrait de tirer un profit non négligeable dans leur quête de la vérité.

\- Il y a … il y a une publication … dans un journal à l'université … une annonce pour un restaurant chinois… ils vont me tuer …

Il se lamentait, pleurnichant, tétanisé et Kate ne put trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Ils venaient de remporter une bataille importante, mais pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait compter Darryl parmi les victimes.

\- Quel journal Darryl ? …

La dernière question. L'essentielle. Celle dont la réponse allait leur permettre de débusquer un très gros gibier.

* * *

On avance un peu :-) Qu'en pensez-vous?


	32. Chapter 32

Un pas gigantesque en avant. Enfin une vraie piste tangible et vérifiable.

Darryl avait finit par craquer et leur avait donné le nom du journal incriminé.

Rien de plus simple et de plus passe-partout qu'un petit journal local destiné aux étudiants.

Après vérifications, il s'était avéré qu'il était distribué dans tous les campus de l'état, et mis à disposition gratuitement dans toutes les bibliothèques universitaires.

Ainsi, le trafic s'étendait grâce au bouche-à-oreille et personne ne se s'était jamais intéressé à un magazine de ce genre.

Un réseau efficace, une organisation simple, une population jeune et nombreuse.

Après avoir orchestré le retour de Darryl dans sa cellule, Kate, Esposito et Ryan avaient fait mine de ne pas trop se réjouir.

Kate lui avait promis de parler pour lui, mais avait bien insisté sur la nécessité de se taire, y compris lorsqu'il reverrait son avocat. Le jeune homme, se sentant exposé, n'avait opposé aucune réticence à sa demande.

Désormais, ils devraient décider de la prochaine étape, et le faire rapidement.

Aller vite pour en finir et retrouver une vie normale, en rendant justice à son ancienne équipe… et en brisant le cou de cette entreprise criminelle.

Cependant, la discrétion ne leur permettait pas d'avoir totalement les mains libres et s'ils voulaient encore pouvoir faire illusion au maximum, ils devaient continuer leur comédie.

Et en cela, ne pas se dévoiler. Faire semblant de piétiner, de n'avoir rien pu tirer du jeune homme, d'avoir fait choux blanc.

Donc, impossible d'en parler maintenant. Pas ici, pas au poste où n'importe qui pouvait supposer que, s'ils se réunissaient tous les trois après avoir passer près d'1h à interroger Darryl Kane, la raison en serait forcément que celui-ci leur avait lâché des informations.

« Je deviens parano… » se dit Kate, et en soi, cela devenait stressant et perturbant.

Enquêter sur Bracken lui avait déjà donné cette impression. A l'époque, elle ne se doutait pas encore de l'importance des hommes à qui elle avait affaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait, et cela ne la rendait que plus attentive à ce qui l'entourait.

Etourdit et comme vidée de son énergie, elle porta la main à son front, épuisée émotionnellement par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Ca va Beckett ?

\- Oui Espo, ça va … je n'ai pas … déjeuné ce matin c'est tout…

Pur mensonge, mais inutile d'attirer l'attention avec un coup de fatigue lié à son état.

\- Faut vous rattraper ce midi alors… vous voulez qu'on commande un truc ?

\- Non… je déjeune avec Castle en fait…

Pour asseoir la surprise et accréditer les réactions, ils avaient décidé que Beckett et Castle avanceraient dans leur rapprochement, sans prévenir leurs amis… ainsi, les rendez-vous et autres dîners ou déjeuners, ne se décidaient pas ensemble, pour le coup, il s'agissait réellement de leur vie intime et Esposito, Ryan ou même Lanie n'en étaient que plus crédibles en les apprenant au travers d'un commentaire ou d'une discussion.

\- Cool… alors euh … vous deux… c'est reparti ?

La réaction première de Kate fut l'étonnement. Mais très vite se reprit, Ryan se montrait curieux pour donner le change.

\- Non … enfin … pour l'instant, je ne ferme pas la porte et on voit où ça nous mène…

« Kate … sérieusement ? « je ne ferme pas la porte » ? »

Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un jeu de rôle grandeur nature. En d'autres circonstances, Castle aurait adoré s'inventer une vie parallèle mais elle, en l'occurrence, ne voulait que sa propre vie.

Mentir, faire semblant, se cacher … tout ça dans quel but ? Que savait-il réellement de ces hommes de l'ombre ? Y-avait-il vraiment une possibilité qu'ils soient surveillés ?

Comme l'avait dit Lanie, personne ne savait et personne n'était sûr.

Supporter ces mises en scène devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais elle savait aussi que dès qu'officiellement, elle rentrerait chez elle, une partie de cette mascarade prendrait fin, et ça, aujourd'hui, ça l'aidait énormément à assumer cette supercherie.

* * *

Assis à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant tout près de Central Parc, les Castle appréciaient à sa juste valeur cet instant passé ensemble, légèrement à l'écart des autres tables.

Rick tenait parfaitement son rôle pour l'instant, et Kate s'en félicita.

Il était drôle, il était tendre, il la courtisait, sans se montrer trop intime.

Exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Enfin, en public et pour l'instant. Dans l'intimité, elle le voulait pleinement comme son mari.

Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient encore jouer le jeu des apparences.

Et bien que ce ne soit pas l'idéal, ils y trouvaient malgré tout un certain avantage.

Ce jeu de séduction instaurait une atmosphère des plus romantiques, et Rick savait y faire pour la séduire.

Finalement, c'était excitant et enivrant de se retrouver à l'époque où ils se tournaient autours.

Au moins, se disaient-ils, ils éprouvaient une consolation à la privation de l'autre au quotidien.

\- Merci pour ce déjeuner Castle …

Kate savourait réellement de pouvoir manger à l'extérieur, qui plus est avec son mari, loin du quotidien du poste. Prendre l'air et se nourrir des yeux évocateurs de Rick, étaient ce dont elle avait eu besoin et lui, comme d'habitude, lui offrait ce sentiment de bienveillance.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté… je n'étais pas sûr que tu le ferais…

\- Rick… tu sais on n'est pas obligé de faire sembl...

\- Tsss … Kate… j'aime faire comme si c'était un rendez-vous pour te reconquérir …

Kate était étonnée de la réaction de son mari. Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il en voulait plus, mais malgré tout, elle percevait également ce certain plaisir qu'il éprouvait à agir ainsi.

\- Tu sais, après tout, on a été séparé trop longtemps à mon goût… alors on peut utiliser ces petits rendez-vous pour nous retrouver en douceur…

-Tu me parles de douceur Castle, hein ? sourit-elle, taquine, en sachant pertinemment qu'il penserait à leur dernière fois au bureau, où faire l'amour avait été particulièrement torride.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage … oh oui il se souvenait… il reprit pourtant.

\- C'est excitant de te faire la cour… te séduire et te voir essayer de ne pas craquer devant tout ces gens …. dit-il en désignant la foule de part et d'autres, son sourire se voulant charmant et extrêmement attirant.

\- Tu me séduis par la torture en quelques sortes ?

Elle lui souriait à présent à pleines dents, le menton en appui sur sa main gauche, le dévorant des yeux.

Nul doute que pour n'importe qui, elle commençait à succomber à nouveau à son mari.

\- Nous sommes en public, et tu ne peux pas craquer… et moi je peux continuer à te murmurer des mots d'amour et même te décrire en détail ce que j'aimerai faire avec ton corps … et j'aime te deviner envahie par le désir…

\- Et toi ? … tu n'éprouves rien ? Un homme avec ton imagination, tu ne souffres pas un tout petit peu de ne pas pouvoir me toucher alors que tu nous excites tous les deux ?

Elle murmurait à son tour, cet homme la faisait fondre et ce jeu allait rapidement devenir dangereux s'ils allaient trop loin. Mais depuis des semaines qu'ils se refusaient une certaine liberté, la tentation de trouver un aspect positif à leur situation, commençait à s'installer dans l'esprit de Kate.

\- Moi… je suis un homme patient… je peux te faire l'amour dans ma tête… ça ne me satisfera pas, mais la sensation que je ressens quand je sais que tu réagis… c'est … terriblement …

\- Excitant … le coupa-t-elle… tu sais que je pourrais moi aussi avoir envie de jouer Rick ? …

\- Mais je ne suis pas contre Mme Castle …

Elle le sentait amoureux et heureux… il l'était à coup sûr, mais son aura trahissait son émoi et Kate se surprit à se dire que cette mise en scène allait être pleine de surprises.

Leur relation amoureuse n'avait pas besoin d'un tel piquant mais les circonstances les obligeaient à se comporter ainsi. Et à cet instant, eu une pensée pour Alexis, qui, lorsqu'elle avait découvert leur « liaison secrète », les avait presque supplié de la rassurer quant à un éventuel jeu auquel ils se livraient pour alimenter leur vie sexuel*.

A l'époque, ils avaient nié, mais force était de constater, qu'à présent, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Certes contraints, mais ils allaient se tourner autours, se séduire, se chercher… et le soir venu, ils feraient l'amour passionnément.

« J'ai contracté le mariage le plus hallucinant qui soit avec toi mon cœur… »

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir résister à l'envie de m'embrasser si je te susurre des mots doux dès que j'en ai la possibilité ?

\- Je crois que je pourrais y arriver …après tout, tu m'as dragué pendant des mois avant que je ne craque…

\- Quoi Castle ? … tu rêves mon cœur… tu veux vraiment qu'on reprenne cette conversation ?

Kate ne pouvait le nier, elle était sous le charme. Depuis bien longtemps maintenant elle avait admis son amour pour lui, mais le sujet du premier des deux à avoir ressenti un trouble revenait souvent sur le tapis, depuis ce jour où elle avait posé le pied sur ce mécanisme piégé.

Ce jour là, aucun des deux n'avait abdiqué, et dès lors, lorsque le moment s'y prêtait, l'un ou l'autre revenait à la charge, et se taquinait amoureusement.

\- En fait … je suis sûr de moi…j'aime ton corps, ça tu le sais… mais j'aime aussi faire l'amour à ton esprit…

\- Voyez-vous cela … et comment tu vas t'y prendre babe ? …

\- Je vais saisir chaque opportunité pour te faire craquer …

\- Je craque déjà …

\- Tu pourrais presque me supplier de te faire l'amour après cela …

\- Tu ne doutes de rien hein ? … son visage trahissait son amusement, Rick savait la séduire, ça elle en avait la certitude.

\- Tu m'as épousé… tu devais être folle de moi pour accepter… alors oui, je ne doute absolument pas du pouvoir que j'ai sur la mère de mon enfant…

\- Ton pouvoir ? …

Lorsque Castle partait dans des délires, en général, Kate le ramenait rapidement sur Terre. Mais là, elle savourait cet instant où son mari se perdait dans son regard et où elle-même se laissait aller à l'insinuation de ces douces pensées dans son esprit.

\- Le pouvoir de savoir que si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, ton corps va réagir immédiatement …

Elle déglutit. Il avait raison et il le savait. Mais Kate ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement en lui donnant confirmation.

\- Et si moi je te dis que j'ai envie de passer mes mains sous ta chemise pour te caresser… tu ne vas pas frissonner babe ?

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, complètement absorbé par ces propos et par sa beauté, le regard focalisé sur elle, d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-séducteur.

Il se noya en elle, dès lors qu'il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, de façon assez provocatrice.

\- Doucement avec moi, Mme Castle… vous êtes redoutable… mais je pourrais avoir envie de me venger…

\- Des paroles Castle, des paroles …je suis une femme d'action, vous devriez le savoir…

Ils étaient revenus des années en arrière. En apparence en tout cas. Et le charme était toujours là. Le piquant de l'existence de leur relation en plus. Beckett sagement assise en face de lui, les yeux rieurs et la voix mélodieuse, le regardait fièrement se décomposer devant elle.

\- Beckett… si vous voulez de l'action, je suis votre homme …

\- Vous allez devoir attendre pour ça M Castle… pour l'instant, mon dessert se trouve dans mon assiette…

\- J'adore ce jeu Mme Castle… lui dit-il dans un souffle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur la cuillère qu'elle portait à sa bouche.

Elle s'amusa de sa réaction, consciente de se montrer extrêmement aguicheuse.

Elle se décida malgré tout à calmer les ardeurs de son mari, tant le jeu risquait de déraper.

\- Alors Rick … tu assumes ta défaite ? tu es pris à ton propre piège ? …

\- Des pièges comme ça, je veux bien que tu m'en tendes tous les jours Kate…

Enchantée et clairement éveillée par les émotions qui s'installaient dans son cœur et dans son corps, elle finit son dessert, bien plus chastement, puis l'heure passant, lui proposa de l'accompagner au poste.

\- Avec plaisir Mme Castle…

Il paya l'addition et naturellement, Rick apposa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Kate réagit de suite à la pression sur ses reins, dans un sourire à peine dissimulé.

\- Tu me touches là, Castle…

\- Un geste sans aucune arrière-pensée Kate… dit-il avec la plus grande des mauvaise fois.

\- Aucune … répéta-t-elle, amusée et absolument pas dupe.

Ils marchèrent ensemble tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture garée un peu plus loin. Etourdis d'être ensemble, et ressemblant à deux adolescents en pleine découverte des sens.

\- Rick …ce soir, il faut qu'on se voit … tous, on a du nouveau avec les gars, précisa-t-elle, avant que l'enthousiasme de son mari ne se propage.

Son propre changement d'attitude l'ennuyait, mais elle devait le lui dire, ce rendez-vous était très important pour eux.

\- Je préviens Alexis, tu t'occupes de Lanie ?

\- A vos ordres M Castle … prolongeant juste un instant encore leur jeu.

\- Comme j'aimerais que tu le sois vraiment à cet instant…répondit-il tendrement.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le poste, la déposer et partir avait été très difficile. Avec son accord, se persuadant surtout qu'il était préférable qu'ils se montrent aux autres, Castle l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau, avant de se stopper net, l'un en face de l'autre, dévorés par l'envie de s'étreindre.

\- Kate … j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser…

\- Je sais … moi aussi…

A nouveau au sein de leur bulle emplie d'amour, ils se regardèrent, se noyèrent l'un en l'autre, avant que Kate ne lui tende la main.

\- Tu te souviens ? … lui dit-elle dans un doux sourire.

\- Et comment …

Il lui saisit la main, mais cette fois, d'un geste léger et tendre, la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser respectueux, mais éloquent.

\- A très vite Mme Castle…

* * *

*voir le chapitre 20, si vous avez perdu le fil :-)


	33. Chapter 33

L'intermède du déjeuner lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Kate se sentait mieux. Sa vie avait presque repris un rythme normal, entre l'enquête qui donnait de bonnes raisons d'espérer une fin rapide, et sa vie privée qui pour les uns, donnait l'impression que la seconde chance qu'elle offrait à Rick portait ses fruits, et pour les autres, suscitait toutes les raisons pour elle d'être heureuse.

Et au plus profond d'elle, Kate se satisfaisait d'avoir trouvé un aspect romantique à leur situation.

Ce petit jeu auquel l'avait initié Castle, inspirait en elle de douces sensations de romance, et lui rappelait les premiers jours où ils avaient gardé pour eux leur relation.

Cette expérience les avait emporté, tant il était excitant de faire semblant de n'être que des partenaires, tout en crevant d'envie de se toucher.

Pour autant, Kate, comme Castle, se languissait de retrouver son foyer pour enfin profiter l'un de l'autre comme un couple normal. Comme ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là.

Sa grossesse en plus.

L'impatience rendait le jeu encore plus excitant, tout en le subissant.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était plus aux amours cachés.

Une nouvelle fois, ils étaient réunis, et une nouvelle fois, ils allaient débattre de la marche à suivre.

Au fond d'elle, Kate aurait voulu fonctionner différemment, parce qu'au-delà du temps qu'ils perdaient à orchestrer leurs réunions, les décisions prises ne correspondait pas forcément à ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été seule à en découdre.

Mais elle acceptait pourtant de se prêter aux avis communs. Elle l'acceptait parce que ses amis lui avaient maintes fois prouvés leur courage et leur sang froid, et surtout, leurs intuitions, leurs sagesses et leurs volontés d'atteindre le même objectif qu'elle.

Dès lors, alliés comme toujours, Esposito, Ryan et elle-même venaient d'expliquer au reste du groupe, les dernières informations fournies par Darryl.

\- C'est très astucieux comme procédé… personne ne penserait à ça…commença Castle, parlant avec le ton concerné d'un père ayant une fille fréquentant elle-même une université.

\- Oui et ça, c'est leur façon de faire pour aborder les étudiants…l'université de l'Etat de New York comptent plus de 40000 étudiants… autant de cible potentielle… imaginez un peu… le réseau auquel on a affaire… un journal gratuit pour les étudiants et quoi d'autres ? un magazine de mode pour les femmes ? pourquoi pas le Times ? le Wall Street Journal ? Là on parle d'une annonce pour un chinois, mais quoi d'autres ? Une pub pour un garage ou une petite annonce immobilière ?

Ryan s'enflammait mais tous le savaient, Locksat existait depuis longtemps, des années entières. Un temps amplement suffisant pour asseoir leur trafic et faire de nombreuses victimes dépendantes à leur drogue. Et ce, dans la plus grande des discrétions.

\- On ne peut pas perdre de temps à vérifier tout et n'importe quoi… on reste aveugle sur leurs différentes façons de communiquer… alors il faut se concentrer sur ce qu'on sait…

Beckett savait d'expérience que pour atteindre un but, il ne fallait pas se disperser. Se concentrer sur un indice, l'un après l'autre, fermer des portes avant d'en ouvrir d'autres.

Tout comme Ryan, elle méprisait l'existence de ce trafic, mais s'ils avaient une chance de l'anéantir, cela passait par se focaliser uniquement sur ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

\- On a le nom du journal et on sait qu'ils transmettent le numéro via une annonce pour un restaurant chinois… commençons par là.

Kate prenait les choses en main. Ils avaient un avantage et elle comptait bien en tirer profit.

\- Dès demain, je peux le récupérer à la bibliothèque… je n'attirerais pas l'attention, je ne serais qu'une étudiante comme les autres !

\- J'allais te le demander Alexis, je doute que l'un de nous puisse passer inaperçu si on essaye de jouer aux étudiants, dit Kate, pleine de confiance, en regardant sa belle-fille.

\- Il y en a qui ont pourtant essayé …

\- C'est bon Castle… on n'était pas plus ridicule que toi en prof franchement …

\- Pas plus Kévin, sérieux ? …

Castle se moquait gentiment, il se remémorait ses deux amis dans leurs accoutrements de jeunes étudiants qui se la jouaient cools et décontractés.

\- C'était à mourir de rire et franchement, vous n'avez pas fait illusion 2 secondes !

\- Parce que toi, tu crois que tu as été pris au sérieux, Castle ?!

\- Oh oh… c'est bon les gars, on n'est pas là pour débattre duquel de vous trois est le plus crédible dans le ridicule…

L'interruption de Castle avait certes contribuée à détendre l'atmosphère, mais Kate ne pouvait simplement pas les laisser en roue libre : il s'agissait de Castle et des Bros. Autant dire que la discussion pouvait s'éterniser et la surenchère risquait de devenir sans fin.

\- On reprend s'il vous plait ok ? …

\- Tu vas pouvoir obtenir un mandat pour le fichier de l'éditeur? on retrouve qui a commandé la publication et on a un nom.

\- Non Lanie, pas de mandat, ce serait trop officiel, et justement, officiellement on en sait rien, on a rien obtenu de Darryl …en revanche…

\- On a Vikram, coupa Castle.

Kate le fixa, perdus les yeux dans les yeux, comme avant… comme lors de chacune de leurs connexions qui avait tant fait jasé à l'époque où ils n'étaient même pas un couple.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de retrouver ce lien si intime avec lui.

\- S'il arrive à pirater le fichier, on aura quelque chose…

\- Oui mais pour ça, il va falloir lui en dire plus…

\- Kate…on en a déjà parlé…

\- Oui je sais Espo, mais là, si je lui demande ça, il va se montrer curieux… et si on veut qu'il trouve rapidement, je dois lui dire exactement quoi chercher…et comment je le sais…

Loin d'être convaincu, Esposito tentait de garder l'esprit ouvert, mais bien conscient des dangers, avait bien du mal à accepter qu'un inconnu ne rentre dans leur groupe.

\- Il a l'air sympa comme ça, mais je ne sais pas ma belle… de là à lui confier nos vies ?...moi, c'est comme ça que je le vois, on se confie tous nos vies en venant à nos petites réunions, un seul d'entres nous flanche et on peut se retrouver face à des assassins… j'ai confiance en chacun de vous, mais lui… je le connais pas…

\- Lanie… en quelques sortes, je lui confie déjà ma propre vie… si je continue à lui mentir, il va finir par se poser des questions … il doit déjà s'en poser d'ailleurs, puisqu'il sait pour Castle et moi… enfin il sait qu'on a déjeuné ensemble et pour le verre qu'on a prit l'autre soir… pendant des semaines, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué, et là, je me montre avec toi …

\- Et vous faites clairement très bonne illusion, s'exclama Ryan. Ca discute autours de vous, les gens se demandent ce qui se passe…

\- Tant mieux… dit Kate en replaçant nerveusement une mèche derrière ses cheveux, tout en lançant un regard timide mais complice à Castle.

Elle repensa à leur déjeuner, au jeu et rougit légèrement au souvenir des émois qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Ouais … et beaucoup se demande bien pourquoi vous lui laissez une autre chance d'ailleurs !

\- Quoi ?

La réaction de Castle fit sursauter Lanie, assise sur le bras du canapé, juste à côté de lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Enfin quoi ?! ils ne se souviennent déjà plus à quel point ma femme était heureuse avec moi ?!

Espostio le regardait, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, les yeux rieurs et le goût de la victoire dans la bouche.

\- Il se moque de toi mon cœur…

\- Quoi ? …

A présent, il fixait Ryan et Esposito qui de leur côté savouraient leur effet en un check, fiers et ravis de voir la mine déconfite de Castle.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini de jouer tous les trois, on pourra reprendre pour de bon cette fois ?

Alexis s'était levée pour se positionner aux côtés de Beckett, les bras croisés et décidés à profiter de ce temps ensemble pour le mettre efficacement à profit.

\- Bon … qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Vikram ?

Beckett attendit la réponse patiemment, Alexis l'impressionnait vraiment dans sa maîtrise d'elle-même et par sa maturité, matérialisés de plus en plus souvent dans ses réactions et ses propos.

Voyant que personne ne semblait décidé à répondre, elle reprit la parole :

\- Moi je fais confiance à Kate… si elle dit qu'on doit le mettre dans la confidence, alors on devrait peut-être bien le faire.

\- Kate… tu es sûre de lui ? demanda Lanie.

Kate connaissait très bien son amie, si elle lui posait cette question, sa réponse influencerait la sienne.

\- Oui Lanie… je lui fais confiance, il n'a rien à gagner dans cette histoire… on a essayé de le tuer lui aussi et je serais morte s'il n'avait pas tiré quand nous étions dans l'aérodrome… et jusqu'ici, il m'a fournit beaucoup de pistes concrètes… pourquoi m'en fournir s'il voulait me faire taire ?

La question tournait dans leurs esprits. En effet, Vikram les avait beaucoup aidé à son insu jusque là.

Etait-ce la prudence ou la peur de voir son monde s'envoler en éclats, mais Castle ne parvenait pas à se soumettre à l'idée qu'inclure l'analyste à leur secret était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Kate … si tu te trompes, on peut peut-être dévoiler à un potentiel ennemi toutes nos cartes… il n'aurait plus qu'à sortir une arme et nous descendre un à un…

\- Babe … dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il a eu beaucoup d'occasion de me tuer et je suis encore là, avec toi… s'il avait quoique ce soit à voir avec ça, il me laisserait pas avancer… crois-moi...

\- Bon … admettons qu'on lui fasse confiance, commença Esposito, jusqu'où on va avec lui ? on lui dit tout, ou on le cantonne à l'essentiel ?

Bien qu'elle répondait à Esposito et s'adressait à tous, Kate ne lâcha pas le regard de Castle.

\- Je dois lui dire pour le bébé sinon il ne comprendra pas pourquoi je veux rentrer… il ne doit penser que je le tiens à l'écart… il est trop important…

\- J'étais sensé être important pour toi, et pourtant, tu m'as mis à l'écart Kate…

Beckett accusa le choc. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais ses motivations de l'époque étaient fondées… elle ne doutait pas que Castle le comprenait désormais, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était partie, se lisait toujours dans ses yeux.

\- Babe… je pensais que c'était mieux… je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

\- Je sais Kate…je le sais... c'est juste que..

Kate le fit taire d'un baiser, doux et tendre, comme pour le rassurer et lui transmettre son amour par ce simple contact.

Lanie et Alexis se regardèrent, complices et attendries par le couple duquel se dégageait amour et passion. Même dans la douleur.

\- Kate, je pense qu'on devrait l'attirer ici pour lui parler tous ensemble…

\- Je ne sais pas Ryan…

Beckett n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect, et dans l'instant, était incapable de cerner la nécessité d'amener Vikram ici.

\- Il faudra être discret, alors lui parler au poste, faut oublier Kate…lui dit Esposito.

Elle réfléchit un court instant, en tentant d'analyser les risques et les inconvénients à faire venir Vikram ici.

Puis fut séduite par les avantages qui en prendraient forme, le gain de temps, le poids toujours moins lourd du mensonge et la certitude que leur enquête avancerait plus vite si tout le monde travaillait de paire.

\- D'accord, on le fera venir…

* * *

Une fois tout le monde parti, Kate se retrouva seule avec Castle. Il avait attendu impatiemment cet instant privilégié depuis le déjeuner, et bien qu'ils se rapprochaient de jours en jours aux yeux du monde, Castle ne pouvait pas encore embrasser sa femme ou la prendre dans ses bras amoureusement lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

Ce qui du coup, le frustrait énormément … tout en le réjouissant de bientôt pouvoir reprendre leur petit jeu.

Il se surprit à presque apprécier la comédie qu'ils se livraient au quotidien et demain, à nouveau, il endosserait le costume de cet homme amoureux, en reconquête de son épouse.

Désireuse de sentir son mari, Kate était venue se blottir dans ses bras et s'imprégnait désormais de son odeur et de son aura.

Elle se sentait en sécurité ainsi enlacée, et pria pour que le temps s'arrête un instant. Le temps de se redécouvrir à nouveau, le temps de s'aimer et de s'échapper de cette vie parallèle qu'ils menaient dehors. Mais au fond d'elle, son humeur était grise, et Rick le sentit.

\- A quoi tu penses, lui demanda Castle, brisant le silence de sa femme.

\- A Darryl Kane… si tu avais vu comment on l'a bousculé avec Javier…

\- C'était nécessaire Kate… vous aviez besoin de ce qu'il savait et regarde aujourd'hui où nous en sommes, on avance ! …

Kate ne dit rien, perturbée par les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cet interrogatoire.

\- Je lui ai refusé ses droits Castle …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a demandé à voir son avocat, et j'ai dit non… j'ai violé les règles…

\- …tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire… avec un avocat, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire parler … ne te culpabilise pas Kate…

\- J'ai dépassé cette ligne … je me suis défendue de le faire devant la commission, au cours de cet entretien concernant la candidature pour le poste de sénateur… je leur ai dit que je ne la dépassais jamais, seulement que je me mettais dessus… mais là Castle, je l'ai fait… je suis derrière la ligne…

Réfléchissant un instant, Rick tenta de trouver les mots pour exprimer au mieux ses pensées.

\- Kate … tu n'as pas bafoué ta profession en faisant ça… tu n'as corrompu personne, ni même tiré un profit personnel en faisant ça…

\- Je l'ai obligé à me parler pour avoir des réponses… mes questions pour assouvir une vengeance et en finir avec un enquête qui me touche au plus profond de moi-même Castle … ma quête… si ça ce n'est pas en tirer un profit personnel…

\- Non, ça n'en est pas un, lui dit-il, d'un ton ferme et doux à la fois.

\- Ce qu'il t'a dit, tu voulais le savoir pour avoir la chance de faire tomber une organisation qui tue probablement des centaines, peut-être, des milliers de personnes tous les ans… ce n'est pas un profit personnel, c'est de l'intérêt général…

\- Dans ce cas, autant accorder du crédit au temps des arrestations brutales et des suspects maltraités … faire mon métier de flic ne veut pas dire que je dois m'autoriser à utiliser la force psychologique ou physique, pour obtenir ce que je veux… même si c'est dans l'intérêt de tous…

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Kate … là, celui ou ceux qui sont derrière tout ça n'ont aucun scrupule à détourner la loi et la bafouer allégrement... toi, tu es un flic qui agit avec tes propres moyens dans le seul but de les empêcher de nuire…

Elle resserra son étreinte, le laissant la rassurer. Elle avait subi cet entretien, peut-être même autant que Darryl et jusque là, ne s'était pas autorisée à s'arrêter sur ses sentiments.

\- Il était terrorisé Castle … je ne veux plus avoir à me conduire comme ça … je ne veux pas ressembler à ces gens que je poursuis…

\- Je te connais Beckett… tu respectes trop ta profession pour sombrer dans la noirceur. Tu l'as bousculé d'accord… mais tu vas respecter ton engagement envers lui, et c'est ça qui te sauvera … tu es toujours sur cette ligne Kate, parce que même si tu lui as refusé le droit de voir son avocat, tu l'as fait pour les bonnes raisons…

Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Castle ? …

\- Hum...

\- Promets moi de ne plus me laisser aveugler par la vengeance et la soif de justice … l'essentiel est là maintenant…dans tes bras et …

Elle desserra son étreinte pour venir chercher sa main, qu'elle posa sur son ventre. Front contre front, elle conclut :

\- Ici … bien au chaud… notre bébé…

Elle se sentait un peu mieux, réconfortée par son mari et bercée par la force de leur étreinte. Tout n'allait pas au mieux, mais ils avaient su sauver l'essentiel, en n'abîmant qu'un minimum ses convictions et ses devoirs.

Avec ça, elle était mal à l'aise mais grâce à ça, elle était plus proche que jamais de la vérité.


	34. Chapter 34

Petits problèmes de connexion, mais un chapitre malgré tout ce soir :-)

* * *

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, Kate attendait Rick. Elle savait qu'il débarquerait au poste, son café en guise de déclaration d'amour, de par le contenu, et sur le contenant.

Depuis leur dernière réunion, les choses avaient quelque peu avancé, Alexis avait pu récupérer un des journaux de la bibliothèque de son université, et Vikram s'était mis au travail.

Beckett avait du user de stratégie pour l'enjoindre de se rendre dan le bureau de Castle, prétextant de vouloir être sûre que Rick ne savait rien à propos de Loksat, elle lui avait demandé de jeter un œil sur son ordinateur.

Une fois sur place, elle l'avait entraîné dans le sas et comprenant à quel point, elle s'était jouée de lui, il avait écouté leurs explications. Les réunions secrètes, leurs enquêtes parallèles, leur intention de suivre la piste du journal, et enfin, son retour au loft.

D'abord vexé et surpris, il avait compris leurs motivations et finalement, s'était réjouis de voir leur équipe s'agrandir.

Désormais Kate se savait entourée d'une équipe complète, regroupant des compétences et du courage, pour atteindre leur but.

La science de Lanie, la technologie de Vikram, les instincts d'enquêteurs de Ryan et d'Esposito, l'intuition de Castle et la perspicacité d'Alexis. Sans oublier les talents d'actrice de Martha, qui sans être impliquée dans l'enquête, tenait sa langue et ajustait chacune de ses réactions aux pas qu'ils faisaient l'un vers l'autre, Castle et elle.

Et leur mise en scène pour se retrouver en se donnant toute légitimité, commençait à porter ses fruits.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, le jeu prenait une ampleur particulièrement difficile à gérer.

Castle usait et abusait d'approches romantiques et tendances tactiles de plus en plus intimes, mais sans jamais craquer. Elle en salivait toujours plus, mais en restait tout autant frustrée et désireuse de sentir, une nouvelle fois, son odeur et son charme agir sur elle.

Comme cet après-midi, où après l'avoir invité une nouvelle fois à déjeuner, il lui avait prit la main, mêlant leurs doigts, tout en la caressant de son pouce, de façon très suggestive.

Ou lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au poste, quand elle lui avait proposé de finir cette pause en buant un café ensemble, et que sans crier gare, lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue, mais extrêmement près de ses lèvres.

Hier encore, quand faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'enquête en cours, il s'était rapproché d'elle, et lui avait naturellement replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, laissant courir ses doigts le long de son cou dans un geste lent et sensuel.

Aucun doute, il excellait dans l'art de la séduction et comme à chaque fois, qu'ils s'efforçaient d'espacer leurs petits rendez-vous coquins, cela devenait une torture de ne pas céder.

Mais aujourd'hui, le temps commençait à presser. D'une part, Castle lui manquait et la frustration de l'abstinence atteignait à nouveau son point culminant, et d'autres parts, sa grossesse leur intimait de progresser enfin dans leur retour à la normale.

Après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait demandé à Lanie de lui faire une prise de sang pour la confirmation de principe, et surtout, pour avoir une idée du stade de sa grossesse.

Elle en était désormais à 9 semaines et il était plus que temps de passer une première nuit chez elle.

Chronologiquement parlant, elle savait qu'il serait déjà bien difficile de faire croire qu'elle était tombé enceinte lors de cette première nuit. Plus le fœtus se développerait, plus son ventre s'arrondirait et dès lors après, qu'elle aurait annoncé officiellement sa grossesse, n'importe qui se poserait des questions quand une femme supposée être enceinte de quelques semaines, afficherait déjà un ventre bien rond.

Et lorsqu'elle serait à terme, nécessairement, tout le monde se poseraient des questions : accoucher après 7 mois de grossesse officielle, ne laissera planer que peu de doute.

Pour l'heure, l'importance était de pouvoir l'annoncer. Pour le reste, elle gérerait les rumeurs, quitte à laisser courir celles qui immanquablement raconteront qu'ils avaient sûrement couché ensembles avant qu'elle ne commence à le voir à nouveau.

Au fond d'elle, malgré tout, elle était habitée de cet espoir que tout soit fini, bien avant qu'elle n'accouche. Non sans oublier que cette affaire était compliquée, complexe tant par la nécessité de la discrétion et de la prudence, que par sa dangerosité.

Pour autant, l'idée même de mettre au monde son enfant, avec une telle menace dans sa vie, l'effrayait au point de parfois, ne pas en dormir la nuit.

Bien qu'elle n'en parlait jamais avec lui, elle savait que Castle était hanté par les mêmes peurs.

Elle savait que leurs craintes ne les quitteraient plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tordu le cou à leurs ennemis, et l'ampleur de la tâche ne facilitait pas la réjouissance d'un futur bonheur parental.

Mais ils étaient unis, et elle savait leur amour capable de faire face au plus terrible à vivre, et pour l'instant, ils allaient s'en nourrir pour affronter les prochains mois.

Ce soir donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle dormirait enfin dans leur lit, dans leur chambre, dans les bras de son mari, et ce pour la première fois depuis plus de 3 mois.

Cette pensée la mit en émoi, et la réconforta de ses craintes pour laissait place au bonheur de bientôt vivre cet avenir proche.

Quand enfin il arriva, Kate ne put réprimer un sourire surexcité. Qu'allait-il encore lui proposer aujourd'hui ? Une autre de ses déclarations d'amour ? poétique et douce comme chacune de ses caresses ? … A moins qu'il ne la provoque… qu'un sous-entendu érotique prenne possession de ses désirs à en ressentir les frissons de l'envie ?

Tendresse ou passion ? … Objectivement, elle ne pouvait choisir une préférence, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que ce soir, les deux facettes de leurs personnalités sexuelles prendraient vie, et leur nuit d'amour allait les porter tous deux vers d'autres cieux.-

\- Capitaine … de plus en plus belle chaque jour et …de vous, de plus en plus amoureux je suis …

La tendresse pour son entrée en matière, mais la passion dans ses yeux. Kate le connaissait, il était rongé par le désir et de la façon dont il la regardait, elle devinait des pensées délicieuses.

\- Castle … dois-je comprendre que finalement, tu m'as épousé sans être fou amoureux de moi ? …

Elle se sentait d'humeur taquine, et prête à repousser les limites de leur jeu. Elle savait qu'ainsi, elle s'exposerait elle-même à la frustration et à l'impatience, mais elle avait tellement envie de le retrouver, que ne serait-ce que par les mots, ce matin, elle lui ferait l'amour.

\- Non … je veux simplement dire que jamais un homme n'a repoussé les limites de l'amour autant que moi… je redéfinis l'essence même de ce sentiment en le vivant chaque jour, un peu plus près de toi…

Rick avait senti que ce matin, Kate allait le pousser au bord du précipice et loin de s'en plaindre, s'appliquerait à l'entraîner avec lui dans la séduction des âmes.

\- Cela fait de moi … une muse, encore, M. Castle ?

\- Cela fait de vous… ma muse, pour toujours, Mme Castle…

Charmée, Kate se pencha en avant pour se saisir de son café, impatiente de découvrir ce que Rick lui avait réservé.

Le regard que Castle lui lança, tandis qu'il lorgnait avec insistance sur son décolleté, lui assura qu'elle avait bien fait de défaire un bouton de plus à sa chemise, juste avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Mme Castle … vous êtes une tentatrice diaboliquement séduisante … murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Le Diable n'a rien à faire au paradis, M. Castle … à moins que vous ne pensiez que mon âme appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre ? …

\- Oh non … votre âme et toutes les autres parties de votre corps m'appartiennent… je défierais quiconque tentait de s'interposer entre vous et moi … pauvre homme, il ne saurait pas à qui il a affaire…

\- Vous défieriez l'Enfer M. Castle ? Sans sabre laser ou autre blaster klingon ?

Elle mêlait habilement la séduction à la plaisanterie, et lui, se noyait de son esprit taquin.

\- Avec mon cœur seul comme arme, oui… et savez-vous pourquoi je sortirais vainqueur de ce combat à priori déséquilibré ?

\- Je suis tout ouïe …

\- Parce que le Paradis a élu domicile dans mon cœur… un seul de vos baisers, et rien ne peut me détruire… je suis l'homme le plus fort qui soit…

Il était fort oui, si fort … cet homme qui maniait les mots pour la faire chavirer et le faisait aussi bien que lorsqu'il le faisait de ses mains. Kate se perdait dans son regard et temporisa un moment leur joute amoureuse, pour mémoriser son visage, ses expressions, et le bleu de ses yeux, noircis par ce qu'elle réveillait en lui.

Elle porta son gobelet à ses lèvres, souriant comme la femme amoureuse qu'elle était, séduite par un homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et l'avait rendue heureuse comme jamais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la note écrite sur le réceptacle. Son âme se livrait à elle, et son cœur battait pour lui.

« Accorde moi cette nuit…accorde moi ton corps… je rêve de toi dans notre lit…mes mains se languissent de toi…Kate … je veux me réveiller demain dans la chaleur de notre étreinte. Always…Rick »

La tendresse encore… mais la promesse de la passion…une nuit avec son mari, magique et solennelle.

\- tu es romantique babe...lui dit-elle, ses yeux parlant pour elle.

Un instant, elle repensa à toutes ces nuits passées à ses côtés, insouciantes et habituelles. Outre le fait qu'il était tout naturel à l'époque de dormir près de lui, qu'elle se sentait à sa place et paisible, aujourd'hui, elle regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir profité de chaque instant, chaque nuit à abuser de son corps au lieu de dormir.

Combien de nuits avait-elle passé sans le toucher, sans l'embrasser, dos à lui, plongée dans le sommeil ?

Leur situation actuelle l'amenait à se maudire de ne pas avoir plus souvent posé la tête sur son torse, son bras autours de sa taille, la jambe glissée entre les siennes… de là, elle aurait eu envie de baiser son torse, en commençant de lentes caresses le long de ses côtes… elle l'aurait entendu gémir son prénom, et elle aurait senti ses mains prendre possession de sa propre taille pour l'inciter à continuer.

Elle aurait alors laissé traîner sa bouche, l'embrassant sensuellement, jouant de sa langue, prenant appui sur son coude en se lovant un peu plus entre ses cuisses… et naturellement aurait entrepris une douce pression de son bassin contre le sien…

De là, sa main aurait suivi le chemin de sa hanche et se serait glissée, audacieuse, sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Il aurait alors commencé à l'attirer à lui, pour l'embrasser, mais féline, se serait refusée pour le soumettre encore un peu… il s'en serait faussement plaint et lorsqu'elle aurait amorcé un premier mouvement à l'encontre de son sexe contre son ventre, ondulant sur lui et brûlant du feu du désir, il aurait posé ses mains sur son dos, l'incitant cette fois à revenir à ses lèvres.

Le baiser aurait été passionné, doux et lent, si bien que chacun d'eux aurait gémit dans la bouche de l'autre.

Alors, elle aurait basculé son corps complètement sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes, ses seins sur son torse, ses mains dessinant amoureusement son corps.

Castle aurait raffermis son étreinte et Beckett aurait happé sa lèvre inférieure, la capturant des siennes. Elle aurait senti son érection et se serait enflammée d'envie de le sentir en elle.

Pourtant, d'un geste décidé et presque autoritaire, elle lui aurait capturé les mains en se relevant, et là, à califourchon sur lui, aurait pressé son bassin contre son sexe.

Ainsi offerte à lui, elle lui aurait relâché les mains et lui, se serait empressé de se saisir de ses seins qu'il aurait caressés, subjugué par la beauté de sa femme.

Il lui aurait sans doute murmurait un « je t'aime », auquel elle aurait répondu d'un nouveau baiser, profond, où sa langue aurait retrouvé la sienne, se livrant une bataille érotique.

Puis, l'excitation et la magnificence du moment portaient à leurs combles, elle l'aurait guidé en elle, se délectant de le sentir si dur et si désireux de la satisfaire.

Ensembles, ils auraient fait l'amour pendant des heures, la jouissance en appelant d'autres.

Oui, Kate se rappelait de ses nuits, simplement passées à dormir près de lui.

Et oui, elle se promit de profiter de leur amour pleinement quand ils en auraient l'occasion.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Kate… mais tu es belle quand tu rougis…

Elle se surprit à avoir laissé ses fantasmes prendre le dessus ici, au poste, non loin de ses collègues et amis qui ne devaient pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait entre les Castle… et finalement, n'en éprouva aucune gêne. Et se laissa aller à repousser à nouveau les limites.

\- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? … à ton avis Rick, à quoi je pensais ?

\- Tu as envie de moi… autant que moi…

\- Oui … j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle, perdue dans son regard, ne se souciant désormais plus de l'image qu'elle risquait de donner.

\- Si fort …

\- Tellement fort …

L'un et l'autre se perdaient. Le jeu qu'ils s'appliquaient à offrir aux yeux du monde, les rendaient fous de désirs et de passion.

Castle avait le don de lui faire oublier ses soucis, par ses mots, et surtout par sa présence, réconfortante et protectrice. Cet homme, fou d'amour, mesurait la chance qu'était la sienne de partager la vie d'une femme comme Kate Beckett.

Et elle-même, remerciait sa bonne étoile d'avoir croisé le chemin de cet écrivain, un peu lourd et terriblement agaçant, qui était devenu son mari, un homme courageux et bon, qui avait su lui rendre le sourire et une chance de réapprendre à aimer. Il déglutit difficilement, porté par l'émotion et le désir.

Kate … accepterais-tu de venir au loft ce so…

Un bruit sec contre la porte, et celle-ci qui s'ouvre dans la foulée, sans attendre de réponse.

Surpris, les deux tournèrent la tête en direction de l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre … Kate… on a un problème…

D'instinct, elle sut que le problème concernait Loksat.

D'instinct, elle sut que si Ryan arborait ce visage si fermé et si sérieux, le problème était d'ampleur catastrophique.

D'instinct, elle sut que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, changerait la donne. Et pas en bien.

Elle baissa les yeux, et essaya de se projeter très loin, dans une bulle protectrice et bienheureuse où rien ne pouvait la toucher.

Puis, elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son mari, apeuré, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

Elle était Kate Beckett. Elle livrait une guerre. Elle allait faire face.

Après une profonde respiration, elle regarda Ryan et demanda :

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Kévin ?

Livide, lui-même semblait incertain et bouleversé.

\- Darryl Kane est mort… et son avocat est là…


	35. Chapter 35

Darryl était mort. Kate l'avait interrogé et maintenant, il était mort.

Elle était sonnée, abasourdie et totalement figée dans l'espace temps.

En face, Castle s'était terré dans un mutisme inhabituel, tête baissée, les yeux fermés, les deux mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Ryan n'avait pas bougé, soutenu par l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il aurait pu s'effondrer.

Kate ferma les yeux à son tour, en basculant en arrière, s'adossant lourdement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Une mort de plus. A cause d'elle, une nouvelle personne venait de perdre la vie.

Elle se sentait vide, et complètement absente, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Elle était ko.

Darryl était mort et elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Elle l'avait fait venir ici, l'avait quasiment torturé pendant 1 heure pour obtenir des informations capitales, et quelques jours plus tard, il n'était plus de ce monde.

Pour elle, aucun doute, il n'y avait qu'une explication à tout cela : Loksat.

Esposito se joignit à eux, posant une main sur l'épaule de Ryan, en signe de soutien.

\- L'avocat nous attend dans la salle de repos… je lui ai demandais de patienter un peu…Kate ?

Incapable de répondre, et pour la première fois de sa vie de flic, elle aurait souhaité fuir et se terrer n'importe où, mais ailleurs.

Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, comme si elle refusait la vérité.

Et quelle vérité… si Darryl était mort, et que Loksat était responsable de sa mort, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils savaient.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Loksat savait qu'elle enquêtait, ils savaient qu'elle avait obtenu des informations de ce pauvre Darryl et dieu sait ce qu'ils savaient d'autre.

Après toutes ces mises en scène pour protéger leur secret, après la séparation d'avec Castle, les rencontres secrètes, la prudence de chaque instant, les voitures garées au plus loin du bureau de Rick, les téléphones laissés chez eux ou dans les voitures, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour éviter de se faire repérer … ils s'étaient contraints à toute méfiance, et pourtant, Loksat avait été plus fort.

Jusqu'où pouvait aller un fiasco ? Jusqu'où pouvait-on le mesurer ?

Et si Darryl n'était plus, Michael Smith était-il à nouveau en danger ? Peut-être déjà mort lui aussi ?

Pendant qu'ils pensaient avancer des pions, prêts à mettre en échec le roi, il avait suffit d'un coup à ces hommes pour reprendre le jeu à leur compte.

Et par la même, signifier très clairement que toute la volonté et le courage de Kate et de ses amis, ne suffiraient jamais à les inquiéter.

Si quelques minutes auparavant, l'atmosphère flirtait sur un doux nuage d'amour, de passion et de tendresse, désormais, l'orage grondait.

Castle, Beckett, Ryan et Esposito, tous semblaient être totalement étouffés par la triste réalité, écrasés par le poids de la culpabilité d'une part, et de la stupeur de l'autre.

Rien jusque là n'avait permis le doute sur un quelconque faux pas, tout se déroulait au mieux, indice après indice… alors pourquoi ? Et comment ?

Kate n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Pourquoi ne pas être venu pour elle ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait taire elle, plutôt que de s'en prendre aux autres ?

\- Kate ?

Esposito… « ne dis rien, tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir… je veux rentrer… je veux rentrer… tais-toi »…

\- Comment est-il … est-ce qu'on sait…

Elle n'y arrivait pas… elle ne pouvait pas.

Impossible de formuler une pensée, une question, une idée… quoi dire ? Comment le dire ? Et attendre quelle réponse ?

L'avocat était là… alors quoi ? Darryl avait-il demandé à lui parler malgré leurs recommandations ? Avait-il été bavard ? Le jeune homme terrorisé qu'ils avaient interrogé ne semblait pas prêt à crier sur les toits qu'ils avaient parlé aux flics, donc quoi ?

Il y avait bien une taupe au poste ? Son poste ? L'un de ces visages qu'elle croisait chaque jour ? A qui elle disait bonjour et parfois, discutait autours d'un café ?

Et sa carrière… était-il décent de penser que peut-être, à cet instant même, si Darryl avait parlé à son avocat, elle était sur le point d'être suspendue le temps d'une enquête interne ? Enquête qui se solderait probablement, inévitablement en fait, par son éviction des forces de police, et l'exposerait sans doute à des sanctions disciplinaires beaucoup plus sérieuses.

Et Esposito … et Ryan … tous deux étaient restés avec elle pendant l'interrogatoire. Tous deux avaient entendu clairement Darryl demander son avocat… tous deux avaient choisir de suivre et de couvrir Kate dans son choix de ne pas accéder à sa demande.

Tous deux pouvaient également perdre leur job…

Et ce serait sa faute…

Tout se mélangeait… tout se bousculait… d'une décision pouvait venir la fin de tout.

\- L'avocat… il nous a rien dit de plus… juste … pour Darryl… il voulait vous parler personnellement…

Kate regarda Esposito et Ryan, côte à côte, puis Castle, toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas faire face à cette réalité… pas alors qu'elle était responsable d'un tel échec…

Darryl était mort par sa faute, ses amis et elle-même risquaient une suspension, voir une éviction de la police de New York, elle avait blessé son mari en le quittant, en lui mentant, contraint ses amis à bousculer et risquer leur vie… et Loksat n'avait sans doute même pas perdu ne serait-ce qu'une once de stabilité dans ce gigantesque trafic. Le Dragon était toujours seigneur en son antre.

\- Il est seul Kate… peut-être que Darryl n'a rien dit… tenta Ryan

\- Alors pourquoi serait-il là ? … murmura Kate…. Il sait qu'il était là, c'était officiel … _j'ai_ rendu ça officiel…

\- Kate… tu as fait ce que tu devais faire… coupa Castle, en reprenant quelque peu ses esprits.

\- Castle… je suis allée trop loin…

\- On ne sait rien encore … restons calme…

Castle essayait de la rassurer, mais sa voix ne le suivait pas. Il avait peur, et pour lui aussi, le doute n'était pas permis quant à la venue au poste de cet avocat. Ni même quant aux commanditaires du meurtre de Darryl.

Mais pour autant, il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Pour Kate, il ne pouvait pas.

Il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir qu'à cet instant, elle crevait de désespoir et de culpabilité.

Il savait pertinemment que dans sa tête, dansaient le spectre de la mort de Kane et les conséquences directes d'une telle nouvelle.

Il pensait à Loksat, il pensait à leur sécurité à tous, il pensait à sa femme et à leur enfant à naître.

Pour elle, pour leur bébé, il ne pouvait pas simplement baisser les bras et accepter l'inacceptable.

\- Kate… il faut parler à ce type pour savoir ce qu'il sait… mais on ne doit pas paniquer… chérie … on ne sait rien encore d'accord ?

Kate le regardait, mais était toujours aussi incapable de se dépêtrer de ses tourments… son esprit était embrumé et soudain, elle se sentait faible.

Un poids énorme sur les épaules. Celui de la culpabilité. Celui de la rage. Celui de l'impuissance.

\- Rick… ils savent… ça ne peut vouloir dire que ça… et lui, là bas, il vient nous dire que j'ai volontairement refusé un droit fondamental à son client… que si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait probablement encore en vie, et tu sais quoi, Castle ? … il a raison. J'ai forcé Darryl à me parler… il ne voulait pas, il a dit qu'ils allaient le tuer… et je ne l'ai pas entendu… pire… je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me faire confiance…

\- Ils n'ont pas gagné Kate…. S'il te plait, ne cède pas à la panique…

\- Il a raison Beckett… s'il savait quelque chose, on n'aurait pas déjà eu des nouvelles par la direction de la police ?... on ne serait pas déjà venu nous demander nos plaques ?

Ryan tentait de soutenir Castle, mais lui aussi, n'était guère convaincu. Pour autant, il connaissait Beckett, et savait que son devoir était de l'empêcher d'abandonner. Coûte que coûte. Et bien que sa situation personnelle ne lui permettait absolument pas de se retrouver du jour au lendemain sans boulot, sa loyauté allait à Beckett. Toujours.

\- Il a raison Kate… j'ai flippé aussi quand il nous a dit pour Darryl…mais je ne vois personne du Central pour l'instant… c'est un avocat commis d'office… il ne connait peut-être pas la procédure…

\- Et quoi Espo ? On va lui demander de ne rien dire ? S'il refuse, on le bâillonne et on l'enferme quelque part? On le fait taire ?… nous ne sommes pas nos ennemis… s'il sait, on est foutu…

\- Kate…

\- Rick, je refuse de franchir cette ligne dont je t'ai parlé… s'il sait, il y aura des conséquences… et tu sais comme moi, que s'il est là, ce n'est pas par hasard…

A nouveau, le silence. La tension et la crainte. L'effroi même. En cause, les actes déjà commis, et ceux suspendus au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Je peux peut-être tout assumer… je peux dire que je vous ai obligé, que je …

\- Hors de question ! … j'étais là, vous m'avez dit clairement que je pouvais quitter la pièce et je suis resté, j'assume moi aussi mes actes… j'ai entendu et je n'ai rien fait, alors je suis dans le même bateau que vous Kate…

\- Javier… on parle de ta carrière là…

\- oui Beckett, c'est vrai … mais à ce moment là, on a choisi tous les deux de rester, on ne peut pas revenir dessus maintenant qu'on a peut-être de sérieux ennuis… Kate… vous êtes le meilleur flic avec qui j'ai travaillé… j'ai foi en vous… Espo et moi, on ne vous laissera pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup toute seule…vous n'avez pas à nous couvrir…

\- Les gars … Kate …il faut aller voir ce type… et on verra ensuite ce qui se passera…

A cet instant, Castle aurait pourtant voulu enlever sa femme, l'emmener loin ailleurs pour la protéger de l'absurdité du monde. Mais il la connaissait, et il savait. Il avait peur… peur que cette infime stabilité qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé tous les deux, ne soit en train de s'effondrer sous leurs pieds.

Il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour la mort de Darryl… et tout autant, si, par ses décisions, Esposito et Ryan perdaient leur emploi.

Au-delà de ça, égoïstement, il était terrorisé à l'idée que ce drame ne brise sa femme… et par conséquent, qu'elle rebâtisse ce mur derrière lequel elle se protégeait à l'époque.

Qu'ainsi tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, ne s'effondre, frappé de plein fouet par une force bien trop puissante pour eux.

Kate était forte oui… mais son cœur était profondément bon et honnête… et de tels qualités, venait aussi une grande faiblesse. Celle de ne pas être suffisamment armée pour se prémunir contre la fatalité et l'ignominie cette réalité.

Darryl était mort. Loksat les avait contrés et probablement contrôlés depuis tout ce temps. L'enquête ne donnerait plus rien. Et ils avaient probablement tous perdus leur travail à la Criminelle.

L'impuissance. La culpabilité. La rage.

Rien qui n'augure du bon pour la suite. Cœurs blessés et convictions anéanties.

Castle se leva et sans plus aucune prudence, s'approcha de Kate. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Kate … je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment… je te demande de ne pas oublier pour quoi tu as agis comme ça … la justice, la vérité, le dévouement … Kate, tes raisons sont les plus justes qui soient … par pitié… ne te laisse pas absorber par le mauvais… je t'en prie…

Serrant au plus fort ses mains, Beckett posa les yeux sur lui. Vides et absents, Castle se rendit compte que Kate était déjà beaucoup trop près du précipice. Dans un dernier espoir, il souffla quelques mots qu'il voulait maîtrisés… lui qui pourtant, en avait l'estomac noué.

\- Kate … regarde moi… reste avec moi…pense à nous … quoiqu'il arrive … je suis derrière toi … Always …

Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, le caressant du bout des doigts, dans un geste lent et presque éteint.

\- Rick …

Leurs téléphones les firent sursauter. Dépitée, très lentement, Kate porta son regard sur l'écran, s'apprêtant à définitivement voir leurs dernières cartes s'abattre.

Mais releva très vite les yeux vers Castle, lui-même désorienté et apeuré.

Devant la mine stupéfaite et soudain réanimée de sa femme, il se saisit de son portable.

Un message. Reçu en même temps. Provenant du même numéro. Les enjoignant de ne pas réagir et de rejoindre leur interlocuteur.

Une méthode déjà utilisée auparavant.

« Batman* … » fut la première pensée de Castle…

* * *

*au cas où, chapitre 19, l'allusion à Batman ;-)


	36. Chapter 36

Habitée par une décharge d'adrénaline, Kate se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Castle, près d'elle, se releva à son tour, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

\- Kate ? Tu vois ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde et étonnée.

\- Hé ? qu'est-ce qui se passe vous deux ?

Le changement soudain d'attitudes de Beckett et Castle avait surpris leurs deux amis.

La seconde avant, Ryan avait craint pour l'équilibre psychique de son amie, tant son regard était vide et son teint blanchâtre.

Et là, aussi rapide qu'un clignement de paupière, ils étaient là, tous les deux, leurs téléphones en main et les yeux ahuris.

\- A quoi il ressemble cet avocat Espo ?

\- Un gars dans la soixantaine, assez grand, élégant … pourquoi ?

A nouveau, Kate capta le regard de son mari. Javier était en train de leur décrire un homme qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Jackson Hunt. Le père de Castle. Le mari de Rita. Esposito et Ryan ne l'avaient pas reconnu, puisqu'eux, ne l'avaient vu que sur portrait robot.

Bien que traumatisante, la mort de Darryl passa au second plan en une fraction de seconde.

\- Les gars, quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne réagissez pas, d'accord ?

\- Quoi mais attendez ? Beckett, expliquez nous ! lui intima Ryan, qui, s'il avait bien compris que ce sms reçu par ses amis avait un lien direct avec leur affaire, était impatient de savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Castle se déplaça jusqu'à la vitre du bureau de sa femme, en tentant d'apercevoir ce soit disant avocat.

\- Ryan, Espo … ce type n'est pas l'avocat de Darryl… mais on va sûrement devoir faire comme si nous le pensions… je sais c'est compliqué… tenta d'expliquer Beckett, devant les mines stupéfaites de ses amis.

\- Le type qui est là bas les gars…c'est mon père…

\- Jackson Hunt ?!

\- Shhhh … moins fort Ryan… souffla Castle.

A présent, ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle. Kate soutenait le regard de son mari, tandis que lui, serrait les mâchoires en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce revirement de situation, aucun d'eux ne l'avait prédit. Et surtout ne s'y attendait.

Jackson Hunt était dans leurs locaux et visiblement, venait pour les aider, ou au moins pour leur porter un message.

Intimement, Kate était persuadée que jamais un homme comme lui ne serait venu dans le rôle d'un simple messager. Trop risqué certainement, trop exposé.

Allons-y, somma Kate, décidée et revigorée à présent d'un sentiment de compréhension, et secrètement, d'un espoir que tout n'était peut-être pas aussi évident que lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort de Darryl.

* * *

Dans la salle de repos où il s'était installé en attendant que ce lieutenant n'informe son fils et sa belle-fille de sa présence, Jackson sirotait un café, décontracté, posé, serein.

Un coup d'œil dans le bureau du Capitaine Beckett lui fit constatait le contraste évident entre l'atmosphère régnant dans ce bureau et sa propre attitude.

Des années à faire semblant, à s'entraîner à paraître, endosser des identités secrètes et vivre des vies imaginaires, devaient certainement l'avoir forgé à ce genre d'exercice.

Cependant, quand au bout de quelques minutes, il devint évident que la tension et les questions qu'ils se posaient immanquablement, retardaient le moment où ils se présenteraient à lui.

Et pour lui, comme eux, il était hors de question que la situation ne perdure trop longtemps.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et composa tranquillement un message court, à l'attention de ses deux destinataires.

Dès lors, il savait qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant leur venue. Il avait déjà vu Kate à l'œuvre, cette femme était obstinée et pas du genre à tourner le dos à une piste.

Quant à son fils… ce garçon était étonnant. Son intuition et sa détermination à poursuivre chaque indice le menant à une vérité, étaient parfois du pur suicide. Mais pourtant, il était là et visiblement, ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

Tout aussi calmement qu'auparavant, il rangea son téléphone et attendit.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, il vit dans les yeux de Kate Beckett ce qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Capitaine Beckett… ravi de vous rencontrer… Leroy Pratt… je suis … j'étais l'avocat de Darryl Kane…

Kate tenta de refréner ses pulsions qui lui martelaient la tête. Trop de questions, besoin de trop de réponses, pourquoi était-il là ? Darryl était-il vraiment mort ? Qu'avait-il à leur dire ? Et connaissait-il Rita ?... trop de questions … bien trop de questions …

Pourtant, elle respira profondément, et lui tendit la main, d'un geste cordial et professionnel.

« Maîtrise-toi Kate… »

\- Maître Pratt… que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

\- Peut-être nous pourrions-nous en discuter dans un lieu un peu plus approprié que la salle de repos dans laquelle votre lieutenant m'a assigné pour vous attendre ?

Il avait parlé d'un ton presque hautain, à la limite de la désinvolture. Et bizarrement, Kate se dit que si cet homme avait réellement était l'avocat de Darryl, cela aurait été ainsi qu'il lui aurait parlé. Comme un homme en position de force, sûr de lui et ayant d'excellentes cartes dans sa main.

Si bien que de l'extérieur, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que cet homme avait de très bonnes raisons de vouloir discuter dans un endroit moins exposé.

Kate en fut presque admirative et une pensée complètement extérieure à tout cela lui vint en mémoire.

La façon dont Castle avait réussi à la surprendre le lendemain de leur premier soir ensemble, après leur retrouvaille, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas venir au poste, pour ne pas faire trop d'écart en public… et que lui-même avait malgré tout débarqué au bureau pour la surprendre. L'effet était le même, de potentiels témoins penseraient que Kate ne maîtrisait rien. Avec Castle, elle avait semblait furieuse. Avec Hunt, elle devait paraître déstabilisée et sans doute méfiante.

Tel père, tel fils.

\- Bien sûr M Pratt, nous allons aller dans une de nos salles de réunions…

\- Je pensais plutôt à un endroit un peu plus … discret… je suis sûr que vous voyez de quoi je parle…

Il savait. Bon sang, comment était-ce possible ?! Il venait de les intimer de le rejoindre dans le sas du bureau de Castle, alors même que cette pièce était sensée être secrète, en tout cas, pour le commun des mortels.

Mais pour l'instant, je vous propose de continuer à échanger quelques mots encore, histoire de faire illusion…

\- Illusion ? … quoi ? tu penses partir là ?

Castle avait parlé d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais force était de constater, que depuis des semaines, la tension montait crescendo et toucher du bout des doigts une possible explication, et se voir demander de patienter encore, était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant… calme toi Richard… ici c'est trop risqué… pour tout vous dire, je ne devrais même pas être ici … mais ce pauvre Darryl m'a contraint à venir à vous …dit-il d'une voix neutre, le faciès parfaitement contrôlé.

Kate accusa le coup. Darryl était vraiment mort. Si tout ne semblait pas noir finalement, cette triste fatalité elle, était bien réelle. Un mort de plus.

\- Quand ? demanda simplement Kate, l'œil sévère qu'elle réservait habituellement aux personnes qui la contrariaient … et à Castle parfois.

\- Ne changeons pas vos habitudes… mais soyez aimable de continuer à suivre vos petites précautions d'usage… permettez moi d'insister…maintenant Kate, je vais vous tendre une lettre et vous allez la prendre, la lire et vous semblerez très soucieuse… Lorsque je partirais, Richard, tu te rapprocheras de ta femme et tu voudras la réconforter… ne sois pas trop démonstratif malgré tout… et vous messieurs, vous vous comporterez comme si vous étiez perturbés par ma visite.

Jackson avait exposé son scénario dans un long monologue, déversé d'une traite, d'un ton monocorde et posé.

\- A quoi on joue là ? demanda calmement Castle

\- On fait illusion … je ne fais que rentrer dans ce jeu auquel vous vous adonnez depuis des semaines maintenant…maintenant, soyez prête à jouer Capitaine …

Elle se saisit du papier et en entreprit sa lecture. Une série de chiffre et données. Des latitudes et des longitudes. Des données GPS.

Camouflant au mieux ses émotions et ses réactions, elle releva les yeux vers lui et accepta la poignée de main qu'il lui proposait.

\- Ce soir, 20h… et n'oubliez pas la prudence… c'est essentiel…

\- On y sera…

* * *

De toutes les journées qu'ils avaient du affronter depuis le début de cette histoire, celle-ci fut la plus éprouvante.

Autant, pour Kate et Castle, elle avait débuté magistralement, pleine de promesses et sentiments à partager à nouveau, ensembles, chez eux… autant le soir même leur avait effectivement promis des avancées essentielles, mais loin d'être de nature amoureuse.

Etonnement et fort heureusement, Rick avait joué le jeu. Après le départ de Hunt, il avait suivi à la lettre les instructions données par son père, non sans mal pourtant.

De leurs côtés, Esposito et Ryan n'avaient eu aucun mal à simuler l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude. Après tout, ils avaient les deux pieds dans une sombre affaire et maintenant le père de Castle débarquait et les intimait posément leur façon d'agir.

Pour Kate, elle, les choses étaient encore différentes. Comme une lionne en cage, elle se forçait à ne pas reprendre à chaque instant la feuille de données de Jackson, même si de prime abord, elle ne pourrait rien en tirer par elle-même.

Et quand enfin le soir arriva, plus personne ne cachait son impatience, mais aussi ses doutes et ses craintes.

Si bien que lorsque Jackson fit son entrée, l'atmosphère se chargea instantanément d'une tension insupportable.

Lui pourtant, ne semblait pas particulièrement tendu. Il avait troqué son costume d'avocat sobre et approprié au rôle, pour un pantalon et une veste sombre.

« Un espion plus vrai que nature » pensa Castle.

Pour Lanie, il ressemblait quelque peu à Rick, elle le trouvait bel homme, et bien conservé pour son âge. Mais quelque chose en lui la dérangeait, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Alexis, elle, voyait son grand-père pour la seconde fois seulement, et la première avait déjà été épique en la matière, et elle se demanda si un jour, elle le verrait autrement qu'en homme de l'ombre. Sans doute jamais, se dit-elle aussitôt.

\- Bien … vous êtes tous là… commença-t-il

\- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit n'aurait voulu manquer la fête, lui répondit aussitôt Esposito, ne cachant plus son impatience.

\- Je peux comprendre … Alexis, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme… je suis content de te revoir… Dr Parish, enchantée de faire votre connaissance…

\- Euh … moi aussi… enfin je crois, murmura Lanie, peu sûre et comme les autres, pressée de savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Salut.. glissa doucement Alexis, en lui faisant un petit geste de la main, preque timide.

\- Je crois qu'on peut sauter les salutations et en venir à l'essentiel papa …

\- La politesse est l'une des meilleures façons d'obtenir des informations Richard… crois-en mon expérience…

\- Oui ben là, je ne vois à quoi ça nous avance … avec toute mon amitié Lanie, pareil ma chérie …le coupa Castle

\- Oui et bien, Jackson, il va falloir nous parler maintenant… on a tous joué votre petit jeu, on a fait ce que vous vouliez qu'on fasse, mais maintenant, vous allez nous parler.

Beckett était impressionnante, elle incarnait la détermination et la force de caractère. Mais surtout, la volonté de comprendre pour les bonnes raisons. Jackson félicita intérieurement son fils de l'avoir épousé.

\- Ma chère Kate … je vais tout vous dire … mais avant, vous allez me dire ce que vous savez…

Ryan bondit à ces mots, cet homme, lui, il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait aucun raison de lui faire confiance et ils avaient déjà tous fait preuve de beaucoup de patience.

\- Non, vous allez nous dire ce que vous savez… on n'est plus dans un jeu là, on se bat contre des forces invisibles, et si vous avez de quoi les mettre en lumière, c'est le moment…

Esposito regarda son ami et collègue d'un œil fier et surpris. Ryan était souvent celui qui modérait, qui temporisait et qui abordait chaque problème de façon pragmatique. Là, il libérait sa colère et son obstination à suivre quoiqu'il arrive toutes les pistes qui les mèneraient vers Loksat.

\- Lieutenant Ryan… je vais vous dire… vous tous, vous m'impressionnez… vraiment… vous ne savez absolument pas dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes fourrés, mais vous marchez dedans sans vous soucier d'en avoir plein les chaussures… mais là, on parle de choses qui vous dépassent, alors laissez moi mener la danse, vous voulez bien ?

En temps normal, peut-être que Ryan aurait été embarrassé par les propos de Hunt, mais pas aujourd'hui. Rien de ce qu'il lui disait n'était nouveau après tout. Ils en avaient tous conscience, lui comme les autres.

Kate vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kévin, en se rapprochant de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et dans la seconde, il accepta sa demande silencieuse.

\- D'accord on va vous dire ce qu'on sait… mais après, il est hors de question que vous nous faussiez compagnie à la Houdini, vous nous direz exactement ce qu'on veut savoir… on est d'accord ?

« Cette femme est la preuve vivante qu'on ne pouvait pas moins bien qualifier les femmes qu'en utilisant le terme « sexe faible ».. » pensa-t-il.

\- On est d'accord Kate… dites moi ce que vous savez.

Après un dernier regard à l'ensemble de ses amis, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et entreprit de lui dire exactement tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Elle en attendrait des réponses, elle en attendrait des confirmations, elle en attendrait des pistes à suivre. Peut-être même des noms et des lieux.

Elle affichait le visage des jours les plus sombres, et cette fois encore, elle ne lâcherait rien.

\- Très bien … voilà ce qu'on sait …


	37. Chapter 37

\- Très bien … voilà ce qu'on sait…

Viendrait le temps des réponses et Kate n'était pas certaine qu'elle pouvait entièrement faire confiance à Jackson Hunt, tout père qu'il soit de Castle.

Cependant, elle ne se sentait à entamer un bras de fer avec lui, en sachant pertinemment que s'il ne souhaitait pas répondre, rien ne l'y obligerait. Donc pour l'instant, elle allait faire à sa convenance et espérait qu'il leur parle en retour.

\- Il y a maintenant un peu plus de 3 mois de cela, j'ai reçu un appel chez moi, sur mon portable. Un homme dont je n'ai pas reconnu la voix m'a signifié un code d'urgence, un de ceux qu'utilise le FBI, pour les questions de vie ou de mort. Mon ancienne équipe au FBI s'est faite décimée à cause d'un mémo qui a été déclassifié par erreur, et cet analyste a miraculeusement pu échappé à sa propre tentative de meurtre, et m'appelé pour me prévenir. J'ai rencontré Vikram et nous nous sommes faits attaqués par des hommes armés...Alors nous avons fuis, et avons prit connaissance plus tard du contenu de ce mémo...Il était question du sénateur Bracken, il était partiellement censuré mais un mot était écrit en marge, LOKSAT... J'ai interrogé Bracken et il est mort ensuite.

Kate prit une pause avant de continuer à raconter son histoire. Tout cela lui semblait si lointain, et en même temps, si familier. Elle vivait avec ça depuis plus de 3 mois, et devoir à nouveau reprendre du début, lui coûtait, tant ce qu'elle désirait aujourd'hui, était d'avancer.

Et pourtant, prenant son mal en patience, elle continua.

\- Nous avons ensuite été attaqué par un autre groupe d'hommes armés, et une femme qui disait s'appelait Rita nous est venue en aide… elle m'a dit plus tard être votre femme et…

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos… coupa Castle, saisissant l'occasion d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses soupçons.

\- Non attends Rick … finissons en d'abord … répondit Kate, en lui prenant la main, comme pour canaliser son impatience.

\- Donc, cette femme nous a sauvé, et nous a priés de fuir pour nous protéger, Vikram et moi. Elle nous a parlé d'une taupe au sein de la CIA qui travaillait en secret avec Bracken et Vulcan Simmons, et qui les protégeait de toute enquête.

Le mémo nous a mené à un aérodrome et nous avons retrouvé l'avion grâce à son numéro de série. Nous savions déjà qu'une branche secrète de la CIA l'utilisait pour des transports illégaux de drogues.

Plus tard, il s'est avéré qu'un agent de la CIA qui s'appelait Allison Hyde était la taupe. Officiellement, elle s'est suicidée pour échapper aux poursuites. Voilà ce qu'on sait.

Volontairement, Kate avait choisit de lui faire un résumé succinct, et de ne pas parler de sa rencontre avec Michael Smith. Elle ne voulait pas mentionner ni son nom, ni le fait qu'il l'avait mise sur la piste du trafic de drogue.

De même, elle décida qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de lui parler de leur enquête pour remonter à la source du trafic.

Face à eux, Jackson semblait assimiler les informations que lui avait données Kate.

\- Que vient faire Darryl Kane là dedans ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Vous d'abord Jackson… elle vous a dit ce qu'on savait de Loksat maintenant, à vous de nous dire ce que vous savez…

Esposito le fixait calmement, mais affichait une fermeté sans faille.

\- Détrompez-vous lieutenant Esposito. Je dois savoir tout ce que vous savez… Il en va de votre sécurité… et maintenant, de la mienne… donc, Kate, finissez votre histoire s'il vous plait…

Beckett réfléchit un instant. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Que savait-elle de cet homme ? Elle regarda son mari, qui semblait partagé par le doute et la volonté d'en savoir plus.

Chacun de ses amis semblaient incertains, et Jackson s'en aperçut.

\- Kate … nous ne nous connaissons pas c'est vrai … mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes dans la même équipe … vous avez fait confiance à Rita sans même la connaître, et aujourd'hui, vous hésitez avec moi ? …

« Le contexte était différent ! Je n'ai eu que quelques secondes pour décider de la suivre ou non ! »… oui c'était différent, mais au fond, le peu qu'elle savait de cet homme était déjà plus que ce qu'elle savait de Rita. Et cette dernière pensée lui fit peur.

\- Ok… commença-t-elle en regardant sas amis, essayant de capter un regard, une impression, un geste qui lui intimeraient de se taire. Elle poursuivit.

Pour pouvoir enquêter de mon côté, il me fallait une piste, j'ai donc demandé à Vikram de localiser une vieille connaissance. Après l'avoir rencontré, il m'a suggérer de suivre la piste de la drogue, et Vikram est parvenu à isoler une empreinte, une signature… et à partir de là, il m'a sorti toutes les affaires qui avaient plus ou moins un lien avec cette drogue. Celle concernant Darryl m'a semblait être celle qui pouvait nous mener à quelque part...La suite, vous la connaissez… nous avons fait venir Darryl au poste et quelques jours après, il était mort… et nous en sommes là, vous êtes là et maintenant, c'est à vous de nous parler…

Jackson la regardait et avait toute les peines du monde à cacher son admiration pour cette femme. Elle était intelligente, incorruptible, droite, déterminée et extrêmement douée pour trouver des pistes, et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était splendide.

« Richard, tu as beaucoup de chance mon garçon… »

\- Je suis impressionné Kate… à partir de rien, vous êtes remontée à un l'une des plus dangereuses organisations qui soit…

\- Tu connais Loksat ? demanda Castle, sous le regard intimidant de Beckett, le priant de se taire pour laisser parler Hunt.

\- Oui… mais peu importe pour l'instant, je dois une histoire à ta femme, ou je sens que je ne sortirais pas indemne de ce bureau…

Lentement, il se déplaça vers le tableau blanc sur lequel, ils écrivaient leurs idées, leurs pistes, tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à déduire de leurs maigres indices.

Il se tourna face à eux, Lanie et Alexis, assises sur le canapé, Esposito et Ryan debout près d'elles, et enfin Castle et Beckett, les plus proches de lui.

\- Tout d'abord… je dois vous dire que je suis étonné que vous soyez encore tous en vie… vous vous êtes mis à dos des gens dont on ne souhaite pas faire partis de leurs ennemis...Rita avait raison lorsqu'elle vous a dit qu'il y avait une taupe au sein de la CIA. Quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment de souplesse au sein de l'organisation pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et dans le même temps, bénéficiant d'une liberté de mouvements et d'actions. Cette personne appartient à la CIA et pourtant, est hors contrôle de l'agence...Il a de l'influence, sans être au sommet. Il est libre et n'a aucune limite...Il se protège lui-même parce qu'il s'est crée un camouflage idéal...Personne n'a jamais su qui était derrière tout ça, mais vous, Kate, vous pensez pouvoir trouver et le mener devant la justice…

\- Personne ne se doutait que Bracken était corrompu et personne n'aurait cru que je pourrais un jour l'arrêter. Et je l'ai fait. Cela m'a prit près de 15 ans, mais je l'ai fait. Alors oui, je peux vous affirmer que Loksat finira comme lui…dans une prison d'Etat.

\- Techniquement, il n'y est plus, mais peu importe, passons… vous m'impressionnez beaucoup… je vous ai promis de vous dire ce que je sais, je vais le faire…

\- Je prends beaucoup de risque en venant vous voir, et sachez par ailleurs, que dans ce genres de circonstances, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans une pièce n'ayant qu'une seule issue…Et si le pauvre Darryl n'avait pas été tué, je ne serais pas là...Vous savez comment il est mort officiellement ?

Kate craignait la réponse, tout comme elle craignait la culpabilité qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'annonce de sa mort.

\- Non…

\- Officiellement, il est mort au cours d'une bagarre dans la cour de la prison. Il aurait cherché les ennuis auprès des membres d'un gang pro nazis… vous l'avez vu Kate, vous aussi lieutenants Ryan et Esposito… entre nous, Kane vous donnait-il l'impression d'être un tel dur à cuire ?

Evidemment que non. Kate se remémorait encore ses tremblements et ses pleurs étouffés. Comment un tel homme apeuré aurait-il eu envie de se mettre à dos des extrémistes ?

\- Inutile de répondre, pur rhétorique… je vous dis cela pour que vous compreniez bien quelque chose … vous êtes face à une organisation qui peut se permettre de monter un bateau aussi énorme, sans avoir la moindre peur qu'il prenne l'eau… Kate… ces gens-là n'ont peur de rien… et vous, vous avez tout à perdre… voilà la vérité…

Instinctivement, Castle se rapprocha d'elle, et posa une main sur sa taille. Comme tous les autres, il entendait les mots sortir de la bouche de son père et un instant, lui, ne se sentit pas de taille à affronter ce dragon là. Puis, il pensa à Kate et à son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, parce qu'abandonner, reviendrait à abandonner Kate.

\- Ce qu'elle a à perdre, c'est sa volonté de voir ces hommes ne pas s'en sortir comme ça… le reste, elle ne le perdra pas. Nous t'entendons papa, mais nous avons déjà eu cette discussion à propos des risques et de ce qu'il y avait à perdre… nous avons tous décidé de rester aux côtés de Kate… je ne crois que ce que tu nous dis, changera quelque chose.

Beckett se tourna vers Rick et soudain, elle ressentit un élan de tendresse et d'amour à son égard. Il était là, « always », et il serait là pour toujours.

Il savait comment la soutenir, et pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus belle preuve d'amour.

Elle se promit de toujours lui rendre cet amour, au double de ce qu'il lui donnait. Quoi qu'il arriverait par la suite.

\- Personne ne va abandonner M Hunt, on est là pour quelque chose de précis, on ne s'enfuira pas dès qu'une menace ou une difficulté se présente à nous…

\- Richard, lieutenant Ryan… vous tous… êtes complètement fous… mais je vous admire…

Jackson baissa les yeux un instant sur ses mains, jointes devant lui.

\- Des gens meurent autours de vous, vous ne le voyez pas ? Cela ne vous fait-il rien ?

\- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? lui cria Kate, enragée… mon équipe à Washington est morte, Darryl est mort ! Je vais devoir vivre avec ça, leurs morts m'affectent Jackson ! Pour vous, ils ne sont peut-être que des dommages collatéraux, mais pour moi, ce sont des vies humaines innocentes, mortes à cause d'un groupe d'hommes qui se croient au dessus des lois !

Castle désormais soutenait sa femme de ses deux mains posaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait crié sa rage, crié sa colère et sa frustration. Il la savait meurtrie de ces derniers événements et Jackson avait commis une erreur en parlant ainsi.

\- Papa, tu ne connais pas Kate… en fait, tu ne connais vraiment aucun de nous…

\- Crois-moi mon fils, j'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois… tout comme je sais que vous, Kate, vous allez pleurer la mort de ces personnes … quant à moi… d'une certaine façon, vous avez raison… mes années d'errance, mes missions, mes identités secrètes … tout cela m'a forgé un caractère et je vois les choses différemment de vous… et c'est pour cela que je suis encore en vie… je suis entraîné à ne prendre aucun risque… à gérer ma vie comme si elle n'existait pas… les gens que je rencontre ne sont que des personnes de passage … comme l'a été Martha, Richard… je vois la mort sous un autre angle et oui, Kate… je ne suis pas autant affecté que vous tous par la disparition de toutes ces personnes … cependant … vous vous trompez sur une chose… je respecte la vie et en ce sens, je déplore les dommages collatéraux comme vous dîtes…

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement désormais. Lanie, mal à l'aise au milieu de ses amis, se racla la gorge, demandant l'attention générale.

\- Ecoutez… je sais que personnellement, je ne suis pas d'une grande aide pour votre enquête et vos recherches… mais ce que je sais M Hunt, c'est que mon amie est une femme qui ira jusqu'au bout de ses principes … je suis touchée par la mort de ces gens, tout comme je le suis à chaque fois que j'ai un corps sur ma table… et je peux aussi vous comprendre, je ne pourrais jamais adopter votre style de vie, mais je comprends que vous êtes en permanence dans une sorte d'univers parallèle … et pour le coup, je me dis que vous ne pouviez être que le père de Castle ! Votre vie… c'est trop digne d'une histoire qu'il pourrait écrire ! … bref … tout ça pour vous dire que nous sommes tous là pour la même raison, et que ces personnes qui sont mortes, ne doivent pas l'être pour rien…

Le discours de Lanie céda sa place au silence. Tout était dit. Et tous étaient liés.

\- Vous n'abandonnerez pas … je devais en être sûre et maintenant, je suis donc obligé de vous raconter la suite de mon histoire…

Sa voix se fit glaçée et une soudaine tension s'empara de chacun d'eux. Comme un éclair, une pensée vint s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Castle. Et le rempli d'effroi. Il regarda autours de lui et comprit que lui seul semblait être en alerte.

Comble de tout, il se rendait compte à présent qu'ils étaient tous au fond de la pièce, cette fameuse pièce sans autre issue que celle qui se trouvait… derrière Jackson Hunt. Cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement pas si bien que ça.

D'un geste, il se plaça devant Beckett, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas y croire… et pourtant…

\- Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda sa femme, étonnée de le voir si blanc.

\- Tu es un agent de la CIA papa … commença-t-il … tu travailles pour une branche secrète de cette agence … tu as de l'influence puisque tu as pu me faire accéder à certains services pour mon premier roman…tu es un électron libre…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait d'une voix claire et craintive, les autres commençaient à comprendre où Castle voulait en venir… Lanie et Alexis s'étaient levées du canapé, et instinctivement, Esposito et Ryan s'étaient rapprochaient d'elles.

« Mon dieu non … » fut la première pensée de Kate.

\- Tu as déjà tué de sang froid, je t'ai vu faire… tu es un homme de l'ombre … invisible … tu pourrais être …

Il s'interrompit, refusant de prononcer le fond de sa pensée. Cela ne se pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas être impliqué … pas lui …

\- Jackson ? … êtes-vous Loksat ?

En prononçant la terrible accusation que ne pouvait faire son époux, Kate lui avait attrapé la main, qu'elle serrait à présent fort dans la sienne.

Milles pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, l'enfant qu'elle portait, ses amis qui étaient là, juste derrière, Lanie, Alexis… si pures et innocentes. Castle… son mari, qui à coup sûr risquerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne… Ryan qui allait bientôt être papa pour la seconde fois… Esposito, son frère d'arme, son fidèle ami…

Qui aurait pensé à fouillé Jackson ? Qui aurait songé que cet homme pouvait leur avoir tendu un tel piège ? Qui aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être le Dragon qu'ils recherchaient tous ?

Lentement, Jackson se positionna près de la porte du sas.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'aime pas me retrouver dans une pièce sans issue de secours ? …

Etait-ce un aveu ? Allaient-ils tous mourir ce soir, vaincu par un ennemi qui avait été bien plus fort qu'eux ?

\- Kate, Rick … je ne suis pas Loksat…

Une minute de répit, une respiration libérée, des corps qui se détendent. Une minute. Un instant, trop bref.

\- …mais je travaille avec et je vais vous expliquer ce que c'est exactement…

* * *

Je suis un rien sadique là ... Prochain chapitre, les explications de Jackson, sur Loksat et ... sur Rita.. à + ! :-)


	38. Chapter 38

Petite précision, Loksat appartient à Loksat ! Et merci Google de m'avoir dégotté cette page :-; Un vrai site ! ça ne s'invente pas :-)

Je n'ai pas revu les premiers épisodes de la saison, donc si je ne suis pas tout à fait dans les clous, mes excuses ! Ça change pas grand-chose, mon histoire ne suit plus vraiment la saison de toute façon :-)

* * *

La stupeur, la peur, le froid et l'impuissance.

Les dernières paroles de Jackson résonnaient encore dans leurs têtes, quand il reprit son récit.

Vous semblez tous apeurés… vous pensez savoir qui je suis ... vous m'avez laissé pénétrer votre petit quartier général, sans la moindre crainte, sans la moindre arrière-pensée…

Les visages étaient blêmes et l'atmosphère étouffante. En chacun d'eux, quelque chose s'était brisé : l'espoir. Et autre chose avait prit forme : la menace.

Ils venaient de se faire prendre comme des amateurs, enfermés dans un bureau sans issue, probablement avec un tueur sans état d'âme, armé et à la solde d'une organisation puissante et inébranlable.

\- Jackson… qui êtes-vous exactement ? demanda Kate, transi d'effroi.

\- Je suis celui que vous ai dit être… regardez-vous tous … j'ai l'impression de voir des lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture… vous vous attendez à ce que je sorte une arme et que je commence à vous abattre, les uns après les autres…

\- Tu travailles pour Loksat… alors je crois qu'on a des raisons de nous méfier… commença Castle

\- Je travaille avec, Richard… pas pour … je vais vous expliquer mais d'abord …

Il déploya ses mains devant eux.

\- Arrêtez de penser que je vais vous tuer… je ne suis pas là pour ça… disons que c'était une petite expérience…

\- Une expérience ? Quoi ? cria Alexis, laissant libre court à sa stupeur.

\- Oui, c'est cela… une expérience jeune fille … je voulais vous faire peur, ça je l'admets volontiers… mais dans un but unique et bien différent de celui que vous avez en tête…

Ne sachant pas trop s'il pouvait ou non se détendre, Castle serra un peu plus sa femme contre lui, et prit la main de sa fille, pour la sentir elle-aussi.

\- Je voulais vous faire comprendre les dangers que vous prenez… je sais, je vous ai entendu, vous les assumez tous… ça n'empêche que si j'avais été le méchant de l'histoire, à cette heure ci, vous seriez tous morts…

\- Jackson, expliquez-vous maintenant, le somma Kate

Se sentant davantage en sécurité, mais toujours sous le coup de la panique, Beckett voulait tout savoir, et surtout, se promit de ne plus jamais laisser quoique ce soit au hasard ou à la confiance de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'à peine.

\- Je vais le faire Kate, mais je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir … la panique et le stress, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état…

Il savait cela aussi. Le monde de Kate commençait à partir en vrille et elle ne savait comment le maintenir à flot.

S'ils savaient, Loksat savait. Et si Loksat savait… elle avait perdu presque 3 mois de sa vie auprès de son mari.

\- Comment … balbutia Castle, lui aussi comprenant l'implication de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, je vous l'ai dit … écoutez… dit-il en se rapprochant d'eux…je ne suis pas votre ennemi, LOKSAT n'est pas votre ennemi… LOKSAT n'est même pas un homme ou une organisation…

Il prit une pause et Kate le maudit pour ça. Après des mois de recherches et tant de bouleversements, il voulait donner à ses révélations un côté dramatique ?

\- Jackson… je suis à bout de patience là… j'ai quitté mon mari à cause de votre femme, je me rends compte que tout ce que je pensais savoir à propos de ce … Loksat est probablement faux et qu'en plus, tous les sacrifices qu'on a tous fait, n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires… et comme vous semblez le savoir, je suis enceinte et je commence déjà à ressentir les effets de la grossesse sur mes nerfs, alors je vous conseille d'accoucher et vite… et ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mot Castle…

\- Rick fit une grimace de gamin innocent, injustement accusé de vouloir faire une bêtise. Elle le regarda un instant faire ses pitreries, mais ne dit rien… lui sourit même… tant elle avait encore le sang glacé par la démonstration que leur avait faite Jackson. Dans une autre situation, ils auraient pu frôler la mort, peut-être seraient-ils morts, alors elle pouvait s'accorder le droit d'aimer l'enfant qu'était Castle.

L'interaction entre les deux était évidente. Beckett avait beau parfois faire semblant d'être exaspérée, bien souvent, comme maintenant, elle savourait les réactions de son époux.

Jackson l'observa un moment, puis se lança dans ses explications.

\- Dans votre quête de la vérité, vous avez oublié de prendre en considération toutes les informations que vous possédiez… la note du mémo mentionnait effectivement ce mot, Loksat. Mais pas seulement. Précisément, il était écrit LOKSAT 2011BD.

\- Ça nous le savons, 2011BD était un numéro de série, dîtes nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas déjà, coupa Beckett… comme par exemple, Loksat, qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas un homme ou même une organisation ?

\- LOKSAT, Kate… est un logiciel de géo-localisation… rien de plus. Vous aviez raison pour la note, mais vous êtes passée à côté de l'essentiel… depuis le début, vous vous êtes focalisée sur ce mot… alors que la véritable bombe, c'était le numéro de série...LOKSAT 2011BD n'était rien de plus qu'une demande de localisation de l'avion, via ce logiciel.

\- J'ai vu le mémo… et vous nous avez confirmé qu'il y avait bien une taupe… alors pourquoi tout tourne autours de Loksat, si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce complot ?

\- Kate, vous l'avez dit vous-même, le mémo était partiellement censuré… et comme n'importe quoi d'autres, quand on a les moyens de le faire, on peut faire dire exactement ce qu'on veut à tout ce que l'on veut…

Kate se sentit prit d'un vertige. Quel était l'étendu de ce mensonge qui avait fractionné leurs vies et engendré tant de malheurs ? LOKSAT n'était rien de plus qu'un système de localisation ? Combien de temps avait-elle perdu ?...

\- Le mémo provenait bien d'une branche de la CIA ultra secrète… mais pas pour commanditer des transports de drogue, c'était tout l'inverse… les manigances autours de Bracken et Simmons ayant été découvertes, toutes les agences du pays savaient qu'il devait y avoir plus. Un homme comme Bracken ne pouvait avoir gérer seul cette entreprise, pas avec la fonction publique qu'il envisageait. Ca aurait été trop risqué pour lui… donc tout le monde savait qu'il devait y avoir une autre personne, invisible et suffisamment influente pour protéger ce business…  
La CIA a rapidement compris que la taupe faisait partie de ses rangs… mais c'est une agence bien trop borderline pour enquêter dans le cadre du système… elle ne pouvait pas rendre tout cela officiel… et ce mémo, Kate… jamais vous n'auriez du le voir… jamais il n'aurait du être déclassifié… il est à un niveau Top Secret dont seuls quelques personnes triées sur le volet ont connaissance.

« Conspiration, CIA, secret défense…Castle, tu dois être dans tous tes états… » pensa Lanie.

Pourtant, en le regardant de plus près, elle vit que cet homme, adepte des théories les plus folles, affichait un air sérieux et attentif.

Elle le voyait également protecteur envers Kate et sa fille. Comme s'il craignait que ces révélations à venir ne soient trop difficiles à accepter.

\- LOKSAT est géré par une entreprise qui a pour clients des compagnies d'assurance, des sociétés de transports ou de sécurité… et aussi le gouvernement. Il les utilise pour des solutions de localisation de personne ou de matériel de toutes sortes. Dont les avions. Les données GPS que je vous ai transmis tout à l'heure au poste… c'est le travail de plusieurs mois de localisation de cet avion. Avec ça, la CIA peut démanteler ce réseau… mais pour autant, il n'y aucune donnée sur la taupe… et c'est pour cela, que le trafic de drogue perdure. Tant que cette taupe n'est pas clairement identifiée, l'agence ne fera rien pour le stopper.

Kate en était abasourdie, Jackson en savait effectivement beaucoup… énormément en fait. Peut-être tout. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce et nul ne voulait interrompre Hunt, tant ce qu'il leur dévoilait était important.

Pourtant Kate devait y voir plus clair, elle voulait avoir absolument tout compris, pour mieux s'armer face à leurs ennemis.

\- Donc… si j'ai bien compris… LOKSAT n'est pas ce que nous recherchons. La CIA, peu importe quelle branche, est à l'origine du mémo et son but était d'appréhender la taupe qui travaille dans l'agence. Et pour une raison inconnue, en étant déclassifié, le mémo a permit à la personne derrière tout d'en prendre connaissance et a commandité les meurtres de tout ceux qui avaient pu y avoir accès…donc mon ancienne équipe à Washington, puisque le mémo est apparu dans leur service… à cause de ma recherche…

Sur cette dernière pensée, la culpabilité la saisit à nouveau. Ils étaient bien morts par sa faute.

\- C'est bien cela… le hic dans l'histoire, c'est que cet analyste, ce Vikram, ait pu s'en sortir et vous ai averti. Et bien sûr, vous connaissant, vous ne pouviez qu'enquêter.  
Et c'est ainsi que mon histoire, rattrape la votre Kate…

Trop de choses à assimiler, trop de questions encore, mais déjà des éclaircissements. Ainsi donc, ils s'étaient trompés, en tout cas pour LOKSAT. Elle avait tant d'autres questions à poser à Jackson, et bien sûr, Castle et les autres en auraient tout autant.

La nuit allait être longue. Elle eut une pensée pour la nuit qu'elle aurait du passer dans les bras de son mari… encore une fois, ils étaient contrariés dans leur projet, mais cette fois, elle était certaine que les réponses qu'ils allaient obtenir, compenseraient, en tout cas pour l'instant, le besoin de se toucher et de s'aimer.

\- Si j'ai pensé que LOKSAT était ce que nous recherchions, c'est à cause de Rita…

La bombe était amorcée… Kate ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à la réponse que donnerait Jackson, mais elle devait l'entendre, c'était essentiel.

\- Rita … elle vous a dit être ma femme… Kate, les gens comme Rita et moi, ne fonctionnons pas comme vous tous ici … Rita vous a dit ce que vous vouliez entendre, cette histoire allait vous maintenir à l'écart pendant quelques temps, elle vous a donné de quoi rongé un os, mais sans vraiment vous dire quel os vous rongiez…

\- Elle n'est pas ta femme alors…

Jackson avait bien conscience que ce qu'il leur disait, les perturbait au plus haut point. Aussi, il décida de ne pas retarder l'échéance.

\- Non … les agents comme Rita et moi, avons des codes de langages… « être marié avec » signifie en quelque sorte être en conflit… Elle travaille pour une autre section de la CIA, et j'imagine que vous abordez de la sorte lui permettait de m'atteindre… vous êtes douée dans votre travail Kate, mais vous n'aviez pas toutes les données et parmi celles que vous aviez, certaines étaient erronées… vous alliez faire une erreur à un moment donné, c'était irrémédiable. Et Rita comptait dessus.

\- Elle m'a trompé… et je n'ai rien vu… murmura Kate, désemparée.

\- Kate, vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle … mais vous avez quelque chose que Rita n'a pas… et peut-être que cela me manque aussi parfois … vous avez une conscience et des valeurs… elle savait que vous n'abandonneriez pas… quoiqu'il arrive…

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle suggéré de quitter Castle ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Il est simple Kate… pour accélérer l'erreur que vous deviez commettre… c'est écrit dans chacun des romans de Richard… Nikki travaille toujours mieux avec Rook, que sans lui. Seule et sans utiliser les moyens d'enquêtes officiels, vous étiez en sursis. C'était inévitable.

\- Et quelle a été mon erreur ? demanda-t-elle, hébétée et hagard.

\- Darryl…

\- Mon dieu…

\- Kate… lorsque vous avez convoqué Darryl Kane, personne n'a fait de rapprochement... vous faisiez votre boulot… mais ensuite, vous avez parlé en sa faveur auprès du procureur… alors qu'officiellement, il ne vous avez rien dit…  
Je ne suis pas certain que les personnes impliquées dans le trafic de drogue aient été vraiment sûrs que vous aviez quelque chose… mais eux, n'ont pas de scrupule… et dans le doute, l'ont fait exécuté…

\- Donc c'est bien ma faute si ce gamin est mort…

\- Ce que je sais… c'est que vous avez respecté votre engagement vis-à-vis de lui… et aucune fuite n'a percé… je vous l'ai dit, personne ne sait ce qu'il vous a dit… vous avez été prudente et soucieuse de lui et de sa sécurité… seulement eux, peuvent tuer sans la moindre hésitation… ce que je veux dire Kate, c'est que quoiqu'il se serait passé, même si vous n'aviez pas parlé pour lui, ils l'auraient fait tué. Par précaution et parce que pour eux, une mort de plus n'est rien…

Kate fut prise d'une nausée qui l'a força à s'asseoir. Submergée par le dégoût, elle se passa une main sur le visage, anéantie et remplie de haine à l'égard de ces hommes sans vergogne.

Soucieux, Castle ouvrit le mini bar et se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tiens Kate… il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

\- Non ça va… merci Castle…

\- Non… ça ne va pas, dit-il doucement… je le vois ma chérie…

Docile, Kate prit la bouteille et but à petites gorgées. En signe de remerciement, elle lui passa lentement la main sur la joue, dans un geste tendre, trahissant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Jackson, spectateur de cette complicité, reprit la parole.

\- C'est de cela dont je veux parler Kate… Richard et vous êtes une équipe … il vous apaise… comme vous, vous avez su apaiser le lieutenant Ryan tout à l'heure… tous ensembles, vous avez quelque chose qui vous lient… soit de l'amitié, soit de la loyauté, soit de l'amour… ensembles, vous êtes plus fort, et Rita le savait… n'importe qui croise votre chemin, le sait.

\- Donc … tu penses que Rita pourrait être la taupe ? demanda Castle, se relevant mais gardant le contact avec sa femme, une main doucement posée sur son épaule.

\- Non … vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai réfléchi à la question… j'ai fait ma petite enquête, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle n'est pas la taupe… je ne sais pas trop quel est son rôle la dedans, si elle bosse pour eux, si elle sait qui est impliqué, ou si elle a des intérêts parallèles à tout ça… je sais juste qu'elle s'efforce de brouiller les pistes et quel que soit son but, Rita n'est pas une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance…

Kate se sentait mal, et la nausée ressentit plus tôt n'en était pas la cause, elle comprenait simplement que depuis tout ce temps, malgré son expérience de flic, elle n'avait su se méfier et son discernement en avait été altéré.

\- Comment vous savez tout ça Jackson ?... Pour Rita…LOKSAT… toute cette histoire… comment vous savez ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir été manipulée par elle … moi-même, je me suis trompé sur elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il savait qu'en parlant, il les mettait en danger, mais il avait également eu la preuve que ces femmes et ces hommes ne reculeraient jamais, unis par la soif de comprendre, de rendre justice et l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

\- Je vous ai dit que nous étions en quelque sorte en conflit elle et moi…nous appartenons à des branches différentes de la CIA, nous agissons dans des intérêts parfois contraires et parfois nous pourrions même être amené à utiliser la force l'un contre l'autre… mais dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, les connexions entre agents de notre type, sont parfois complexes… l'adrénaline, le danger, les missions, les identités secrètes… tout cela crées des interactions parfois primaires… et je l'avoue… j'ai eu une aventure avec elle, il y a quelques années… et j'ai fait une erreur Kate … moi aussi… sans doute bien plus terrible en terme de conséquence que la votre…

A son regard, on devinait qu'il regrettait et par ces quelques secondes, Kate comprit que cet homme était différent de Rita. S'ils ne voyaient pas les choses tout à fait à l'identique de Kate, elle percevait une sensibilité qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle l'avait ressenti en Rick, bien souvent auparavant.

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de lui dire que j'avais un fils… et que j'avais influencé une décision pour lui obtenir un accès à la CIA, pour son bouquin. J'imagine qu'elle a fait le rapprochement entre la publication de ton livre Rick et la confidence que je lui avais faite…

\- En quoi savoir que tu avais un fils lui a servi ? Je ne comprends pas papa…

\- N'importe quelle information personnelle devient une faiblesse pour les gens comme nous…je ne sais pas si Rita était déjà en mission à l'époque, mais en tout cas, elle a gardait ça en mémoire et s'en ai servi quand elle en a eu besoin…

\- Jackson, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le fait de faire en sorte que Kate fasse une erreur était important ? S'ils avaient voulu la tuer, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tendu un autre piège ? Ils sont partout et nulle par ailleurs, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement réduit au silence en empoisonnant une bouteille d'eau ou en trafiquant les freins de sa voiture ? Pourquoi la pousser à faire une erreur ?

Lanie touchait un point sensible, et tous en prirent conscience. C'était vrai, finalement, tuer quelqu'un, pour des gens comme ces mercenaires, devait être on ne peut plus simple, alors pourquoi tant se compliquer la tâche ?

\- Et bien Dr Parish… je pense que c'était pour me faire sortir de mon terrier… et la preuve, c'est que ça a marché…

Devant l'incompréhension générale, il reprit.

\- Depuis le moment où j'ai su que j'avais un fils, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui… et sur Martha. Puis, sur Alexis… et bien sûr, sur vous, Kate… Elle savait que je viendrais à vous, ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

\- Pourquoi était-ce important Jackson ? Pourquoi voulait-elle que vous vous montriez ? demanda Ryan

\- Parce que je suis du côté de ceux qui sont à l'origine du mémo… et comme vous le voyez, je sais beaucoup de choses… et c'est pour cela aussi que je possède ces données GPS… je cherche la taupe et Rita le savait…

Tout commençait à prendre forme, mais pour autant, restait une question en suspens et taraudait l'esprit de Castle.

\- Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence… toi, mon père, travaillant sur une affaire qui touche au plus près Kate… tu as choisi de prendre en charge cette mission n'est-ce pas ?

Jackson regarda son fils, puis l'ensemble de son auditoire.

\- Je te l'ai dit Richard… je garde un œil sur ma famille… et Kate en fait partie.

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui, consternée par toute cette histoire. Elle eut une pensée pour Bracken… dire que toute cette histoire avait commencé à cause de corruption… aujourd'hui, il était mort, tout comme Vulcan Simmons… mais leurs méfaits perduraient et tous les jours, des victimes payées le prix d'un empire basé sur la soif du pouvoir, de l'argent et de la puissance.

\- Si tout cela est vrai Jackson, doit-on s'attendre à ce que Rita nous attende derrière cette porte ? Prête à nous sacrifier nous aussi ?

\- Non… Et je doute qu'un jour, nous entendions à nouveau parler d'elle…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Esposito, bien qu'il sentait qu'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Parce que j'ai du la tuer…dit-il d'une voix neutre.

* * *

C'est réellement un site espagnol qui propose des solutions de géo-localisation pour les compagnies d'assurance, de transport etc.. je n'invente rien, mais je m'en sers :-)


	39. Chapter 39

\- Parce que j'ai dû la tuer, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Kate le regardait fixement, absente, étrangement déconnectée de la réalité.

Rita était morte et Hunt l'avait tué. Elle laissa les mots de son beau-père pénétraient son esprit. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle entendait une confession de meurtre, mais là, tout était différent.

Jackson avait avoué son crime comme s'il leur avait dit qu'il l'avait invité à dîner.

Un ton neutre et sans une once de culpabilité dans la voix.

Et se surprenant elle-même, Kate n'en éprouva aucune gêne.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que vous venez de dire…

Elle était froide, elle gérait sa fureur à l'encontre de cette femme, elle lui en voulait tellement pour ces 3 mois loin des siens, que finalement qu'elle soit morte ne la touchait pas.

Personne autours d'elle ne semblait vouloir la contredire, mais Kate savait aussi que ses amis la suivrait quoiqu'il arrive et que même si sa mort dérangeaient Esposito et Ryan, ils n'en diraient rien.

Lentement, Hunt s'approcha de Beckett et de Castle, certain que l'équipe qu'ils formaient tous était plus que jamais soudée.

\- Vous me faites confiance Kate ?

Son regard le défiait, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cet homme mériter ou non sa confiance, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, ils n'avaient personne d'autre à l'extérieur capable de leur en dire plus sur la taupe et sur sa localisation.

\- Je vais être honnête Jackson, je ne sais pas… je ne vous connais pas assez et je ne sais pas jusqu'où vous êtes capable d'aller pour parvenir à vos fins… mais je peux vous promettre une chose, personne ici ne vous doublera. On travaille ensemble, et si vous voulez ma confiance, il va falloir continuer à nous dire tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur ces hommes.

A lui de la fixer. Il sourit en se demandant comment une femme aussi déterminée et obstinée pouvait encore être en vie à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Vous êtes fascinante Kate… je n'aurais espéré meilleure belle-fille…murmura-t-il, réellement admiratif.

Les deux se faisaient face, dans un duel de regards respectueux et prudents malgré tout.

Castle, près de sa femme, tenta une approche pour faire redescendre la tension.

\- Euh … papa … peut-être que tu pourrais nous expliquer comment tu as su pour cet endroit… et pour le bébé… et aussi… peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de regarder ma femme comme ça…

Kate se retourna face à lui en l'entendant. Comment son mari pouvait-il se montrer jaloux face à son père ?! …

Elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de le foudroyer du regard, mais devant son air de petit garçon vraiment peiné, elle ne put que réprimer un sourire tendre.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras délicatement, puis glissa en une caresse jusqu'à sa main, qu'elle captura à nouveau.

Cependant, les interrogations qu'avait soulevées Castle, méritaient réponses, elle se tourna à nouveau face à Jackson.

\- Je vous ai observé… pas directement… disons, en filigrane…

\- Vous surveilliez ceux qui auraient pu nous surveiller… vous ne regardez pas le centre du tableau, mais plutôt les détails…

\- Vous étiez dans les forces spéciales auparavant lieutenant Esposito… vous connaissez cette technique de surveillance… vous étiez prudent, d'ailleurs je dois vous avouer que laisser vos portables en dehors de ce bureau, était plutôt malin… cependant, je devais être sûr que personne ne vous tende de piège… et pour le reste, mon petit-fils ou petite-fille, je dirais que c'est du bon sens… je savais que vous n'étiez pas réellement séparés, et quand le Dr Parish a envoyé cette analyse de sang au labo, j'en ai conclu que la famille allait s'agrandir…

\- Ça aurait pu être MON analyse de sang… déclara Lanie, vexée d'être mentionnée dans ce qui avait amené Hunt à ses conclusions.

\- Oui bien sûr… mais vous n'avez eu aucune relation amoureuse depuis que vous avez rompu avec le lieutenant Esposito…

\- Hey ! Comment vous savez ça ? Lanie criait presque, tant cet homme en savait sur elle.

\- Je dois dire que vous m'avez tous donné beaucoup de travail ces dernières semaines …

Lanie regarda Javier, qui désormais, arborait un petit sourire empli de fierté.

« Les hommes ! … tous les mêmes » pensa-t-elle.

\- Javier, retire tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, ou je vais te le faire regretter !

\- Hey ! mais j'ai rien fait moi … enfin, toi aussi apparemment !

Ryan étouffa un rire moqueur, tandis que Lanie, les deux mains sur les hanches, fusillait Esposito du regard.

Hunt les observait : Beckett tenait fermement le bras de Rick, la main ancrée dans la sienne, le visage contre son épaule, épousant du regard ses deux amis. Il pouvait sentir toute l'affection qu'elle leur portait, et au travers de son geste, tout l'amour pour son mari.

Rick, lui, penchait légèrement la tête pour qu'elle repose sur celle de Kate, un petit sourire en coin, spectateur des joutes verbales deux ex.

Ryan, prêt à en découdre de taquineries, les deux mains dans les poches, presque décontracté.

Et enfin, Alexis, tout sourire, semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Jackson se dit qu'il ne les comprendrait probablement jamais réellement : ils venaient tous d'être soumis à des mois de stress, et un peu plus tôt, au spectre d'un piège qui aurait pu se traduire par un clap de fin définitif pour eux, et pourtant, ils savouraient ensemble ces instant de vie.

Celle que lui avait choisi de suivre ne ressemblait en rien à la leur, et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il en fut envieux.

* * *

Après des semaines, des mois d'attente et de recherches, ils avaient enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Enfin, l'essentiel.

Il n'y avait pas de Loksat, il n'y avait plus de Rita.

Les monstres existaient bel et bien, et les combattre relevait toujours du suicide, mais avoir des armes pour se battre, était un atout non négligeable.

Désormais, avec les révélations de Hunt, ils en savaient un peu plus. L'origine de la fuite du mémo, qui l'avait envoyé et pourquoi… les données GPS et le sentiment que maintenant, ils pouvaient faire face, un peu plus sereinement.

Les choses prenaient leurs places et la guerre ferait rage, mais pour l'instant, Kate respirait enfin.

Ce soir, elle était au loft, auprès de son mari, seuls et pour rien au monde, n'en repartirait. En tout cas, cette nuit, pour le reste, ils devraient en discuter.

Un étrange sentiment de bonheur et de confusion s'était malgré tout insinuait en elle.

Depuis des semaines qu'ils jouaient, se retrouver ici était presque inapproprié. Comme si le simple fait d'être assis sur ce canapé confortable et accueillant, lui semblait insensé.

Comme si le fait d'être là, faisant les yeux doux à Castle, constituait encore un manquement à leur plan initial.

Le bébé avait changé la donne bien sûr, mais parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sans sa grossesse, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là.

Heureusement, et pour une fois, la vie lui avait offert une belle opportunité d'ouvrir grand la porte à sa vie rêvée, qu'elle avait dû quittée pourtant.

Et là, ce soir, elle était dans les bras de son époux, son corps près du sien, s'accaparant sa chaleur et sa force.

Les deux jambes repliées sur le canapé, elle s'était laissé aller contre Rick, se délectant de son odeur et de sa peau.

\- Hey babe…

\- Hum…

Castle avait fermé les yeux, la tête posée contre celle de sa femme, son bras autours de ses épaules, s'imprégnant d'elle à chaque seconde.

\- Tu te rends compte… nous somme à la maison… tous les deux …

\- Tous les trois … sourit-il, heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de la présence de Kate, chez eux.

\- Oui… tous les trois…

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, comme si ce geste lui était naturel. Depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, elle avait tenu à prendre le temps d'assimiler son état et ses conséquences, mais finalement, avait très peu pensé à leur futur. Comment serait leur enfant ? Comment seraient-ils avec lui ? Allait-elle savoir être mère ? Et leur bébé, lui ressemblerait-il ? Ou à Castle ?

D'être ici, chez elle, la faisait réfléchir sur l'avenir et quand Castle joignit sa main à la sienne, elle se dit que cet enfant allait grandir au sein d'une famille heureuse où régnaient amour et harmonie.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui dit-il doucement.

Elle prit le temps de chercher ses mots, Castle était son meilleur ami et son confident le plus proche, et lui parler lui avait manqué.

\- Je pense à tout ça, à Loksat, à Darryl, à Rita, à ton père… mais je pense surtout au temps perdu babe… 3 mois loin de toi, loin d'ici … à cause d'une femme que j'ai choisi de croire…

A son tour, Castle réfléchit aux mots qu'ils utiliseraient, il sentait sa femme beaucoup moins vindicative que tout à l'heure, mais la savait encore déstabilisée par les dernières révélations.

\- Rien n'arrive par hasard, Kate…je veux dire, je ne suis pas heureux qu'on doive en passer par là, mais on ne maîtrise jamais tout dans la vie… et peut-être que sans tout ça, on ne serait pas sur le point d'être parents…peut-être qu'on aurait encore laissé passer du temps pour que ce soit le bon moment… et si le bon moment n'existait pas ?

Les paroles de Castle faisaient écho à celles qu'elle avait prononcées lors de sa petite soirée entre filles avec Lanie. Bien sûr, il avait raison, en dépit de la douleur des jours qui avaient suivis son départ du loft, et celle qui les empoignait de ne pas être libre de pouvoir simplement vivre ensembles comme un couple normal, ce petit miracle qu'elle portait en elle apportait une lumière dans leurs vies.

\- Maintenant, je suis convaincue qu'il n'existe pas Rick… il a fallu que je manque de mourir pour t'avouer mes sentiments, que tu fasses un rêve complètement dingue pour qu'on se marie, qu'on se sépare pour faire un enfant et quoi d'autres encore ? … parfois je voudrais pouvoir vivre une vie simple, mais je me rends compte aussi qu'entre toi et moi, rien n'a jamais été simple… et paradoxalement, quand on est ensemble, tout l'est…

\- Tu sais ce que je sais moi… c'est que toi et moi, et Junior maintenant, on a la vie qu'on veut avoir… regarde… tu veux une vie simple ? Facile ! On quitte New York et le poste, on s'installe dans une petite banlieue, avec un jardin et des voisins sympas qu'on inviterait parfois pour faire un barbecue… mais crois-tu qu'on serait heureux en faisant ça ? Si on lâchait tout… Si on abandonnait tout, sans avoir trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire… Une vie simple est à notre portée… mais tu sais comme moi, qu'on n'en serait jamais totalement satisfait… alors oui, notre vie est compliquée parfois, mais grâce à toi, je vis des instants magiques et émotionnellement, plus fort que tout…

\- Notre vie compliquée entraîne des conséquences tragiques Rick … je pense à McCord, aux autres agents, à Darryl … sans parler de toutes les victimes sans nom…tu as raison… je ne serais pas vraiment heureuse avec des œillères… mais si ça empêchait les gens de mourir autours de moi… tu sais, j'ai du mal à accepter que la mort frappe encore et encore… c'est comme si je provoquais les choses, comme si tout était ma faute…

Castle l'écoutait attentivement. Ce soir, Kate avait besoin de se confier et son rôle était de la soutenir et de la rassurer. Il la comprenait parfaitement, mais ne pouvait la laisser penser ainsi.

\- Non Kate…rien de ce qui arrive n'est ta faute… tu as soif de justice… tu veux faire de ta ville, un endroit où les enfants ne risquent pas leurs vies en croisant un junkie ou un assassin… les vrais responsables sont ces gens, dehors, ceux qui se permettent de prendre une vie pour conserver le pouvoir et l'argent… je vais te dire quelque chose chérie… je suis convaincu qu'un jour, tu feras de la politique…

Interloquée, Beckett le regardait en lui prêtant la plus grande attention.

\- Tu accepteras de te présenter comme candidate au Sénat. Tu le feras parce qu'à un moment, quand tu seras prête, tu prendras conscience que nos concitoyens ont besoin d'une femme comme toi… quelqu'un d'incorruptible, de droit, de sincère… et au lieu de rechercher et punir les criminels, tu anticiperas sur les crimes et tu en trouveras tout autant de satisfactions…

\- C'est à peu près ce qu'ils m'ont dit pendant mon audition… dit-elle, pensive.

\- Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas prête, mais je te connais et j'ai l'intime conviction que tu le feras un jour…

\- Faire de la politique signifie faire des concessions Castle … je ne suis pas sûre de savoir dire oui à quelque chose qui me déplaît …

\- Non… tu ne sais pas faire… pour l'instant… un jour, tu seras à même d'assumer et je suis persuadée que même dans les concessions, tu sauras mettre en avant quelque chose en quoi, toi, tu croiras …

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oh oui …

\- Tu sais ce à quoi je pense moi Rick… lui dit-elle d'une voix suave et amoureuse… je pense à notre lit et à l'envie que j'ai de toi quand tu sais si bien me réconforter et me comprendre…

Accueillant ses douces envies avec le sourire d'un homme fou d'amour, Rick s'abandonna dans les yeux de sa femme.

\- Oh et …

D'un geste lent et faussement innocent, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux pour atteindre son cou.

\- Notre lit t'a peut-être manqué… il l'embrassa tendrement, déposant des frissons sur sa peau.

\- Je peux dire que oui… il m'a manqué…tu me manques...

\- Donc… _il commença à caresser son dos, faisant courir ses mains de son épaule à son bras_ … si je te disais que je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour… _à nouveau des baisers, à nouveau des caresses_ … tu m'accompagnerais dans notre chambre…

\- Hum… _elle gémit sous ses offrandes tout en commençant à s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise_ … je crois bien que je ne te refuserais rien ce soir …

\- Hum… rien ? …

\- Rick … murmura-t-elle, le désir prenant forme dans son ventre…

\- Mme Castle… vous m'avez manqué…

* * *

Du Caskett au prochain chapitre? :-)


	40. Chapter 40

Un chapitre caskett et plus plus plus :-)

* * *

Lentement, comme pour savourer l'instant, Beckett et Castle se dirigeaient en direction de leur chambre, main dans la main, même sourire annonciateur de milles douceurs.

Ils avaient attendu cet instant depuis trop longtemps, ce retour à la normal, le simple de fait de pouvoir profiter de leur lit pour se caresser, s'embrasser, s'embraser.

Se faire l'amour, entre soupirs et gémissements. Entre caresses et baisers.

Comme des années auparavant, leur première nuit ensemble, Kate les guida à la chambre.

Ses pensées vagabondaient, se rappelaient à elle.

La chaleur de la main de Castle dans la sienne, ses gestes presque timides, n'osant pas, hésitant… comme s'il ne pouvait croire que son rêve prenne forme.

Cette nuit là avait été magique, chargée d'émotions, de passion et de pudeur. Au moins, aux premiers instants partagés.

Castle la dévorait déjà des yeux et ses mains se voulaient possessives, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'à aucun moment, il ne lui avait imposé de continuer. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité et bien que ardemment désirée, libre d'interrompre cette nouvelle intimité qui se créée entre eux.

Cette liberté, combinée à ce sentiment de sécurité si cher à son cœur, l'avait séduite depuis longtemps déjà, mais ce soir là, même dans la passion de leur étreinte, il avait réussi à l'envelopper de cette certitude que jamais, il ne ferait quoique ce soit qui ne serait consenti.

« Ce soir comme cette nuit, tu as entièrement mon consentement mon cœur… »

Sur le seuil de la porte, Rick s'arrêta pour l'attira à lui. Il plongea dans ses yeux, lui confiant ses pensées intimes.

\- J'ai presque l'impression que c'est notre première fois Kate…

\- Toi aussi tu y pensesais alors… sourit-elle en retour

\- J'étais fou de toi et je n'osais pas te toucher…

\- Pourtant contre la porte, tu avais osé… je me souviens encore de tes lèvres qui me possédaient et de tes mains partout sur mon corps.

Elle passa ses mains autours de sa taille pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, elle le sentit réagir et le désir s'empara d'elle un peu plus.

\- C'était… sur l'instant… la frustration… le désir à l'état brut… tu devais être à moi à ce moment là… et après …

\- Après tu étais un petit garçon qui attendait d'avoir l'autorisation… c'était émouvant mon cœur…

Confidences sur le seuil de la chambre, pas d'hésitation, juste un sentiment, une nécessité de graver cet instant dans leurs mémoires. Un besoin de prendre son temps.

Passé ce seuil, qui pourtant les avait vu maintes fois se hâter ou non, pour s'enfermer et laisser libre court à leurs désirs, semblait cette fois, être comme ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Interdit et excitant.

Sauf que là, ils savaient tous deux que dès qu'ils l'auraient ouverte, leurs corps n'auraient de repos qu'au petit matin.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi ému par une femme… à part peut-être par la Princesse Leïa dans Star Wars…

\- Babe… tu veux parler sabre laser maintenant ?

\- Non… à moins que ce ne soit une métaphore pour parler d'autre chose ? … demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Si c'était une métaphore, je ne voudrais pas en parler, mais l'utiliser… tu me comprends ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, aguicheuse et coquine.

Il raffermit son emprise autours de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser chaste, mais prometteur de bien d'autres.

\- Sérieusement Kate … cette nuit là, tu m'as renversé… avant toi, je ne savais pas… je ne savais rien…

\- Avant toi… je ne savais pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire… et depuis toi, je sais ce que c'est que de vivre…

Touché par les mots de sa femme, Rick se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres et l'entraîner lentement dans leur chambre.

Douceur, tendresse, amour… le silence autours d'eux les enivrait, et laissait planer une atmosphère romantique accentuée par la lenteur de leurs gestes.

Aucune précipitation, juste savourer. Juste se délecter de l'autre jusqu'à se repaître de la sensation de l'avoir en soi.

\- Je t'aime Kate… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, envoûté par l'instant.

\- Si tu savais à quel point, lui répondit-elle, presque douloureusement tant la force du sentiment l'envahissait.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du lit, tels deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre, mués par le désir naissant, Rick la retint une dernière fois contre lui.

Beckett se perdit dans son regard, désirant presque s'y noyer.

\- Je veux te faire un bébé Kate…

\- Oui babe … fais-moi un bébé…

Bien sûr, leur enfant était là, se développant dans le ventre de sa future maman, mais pour les autres, l'extérieur, ceux pour qui ils mettaient chaque jour en scène cette mascarade, cette nuit serait celle qui aura vu Beckett tomber enceinte.

Dans l'esprit général, cette nuit, marquerait la première nuit du couple à nouveau réuni, et l'ironie du sort voudra qu'un enfant naisse de ces retrouvailles.

L'illusion ne perdurerait pas, mais cette nuit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, allait être spéciale.

Tout comme elle l'avait été, quatre ans auparavant.

Castle glissa ses mains le long du dos de Kate, dans une caresse lente mais précise. Ses yeux, noirs de désir, lui promettaient une nuit inoubliable.

Ensembles, ils effacèrent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de leur lit, lèvres contre lèvres, mains désespérées, cœurs en émoi.

Avant de franchir les derniers centimètres, Rick les fit pivoter, et s'assis sur le bord du lit.

Entre ses jambes, il rapprocha Kate encore un peu plus, et enfouis son visage contre son ventre.

Beckett, émue, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à elle amoureusement, dans un profond soupir de contentement.

Bercés d'impatience et de volonté d'arrêter le temps, tous deux s'enivraient du corps de l'autre, de ces douces sensations que chacun se procuraient et qui seconde après seconde, augmentaient leur faim.

Kate sentait les mains de Rick s'attardaient sur ses reins, et son souffle chaud au travers de son t-shirt. Les yeux fermés, elle profitait. Elle ressentait. Elle se languissait. Elle voulait encore, plus, toujours.

Depuis Rick, elle s'abandonnait pleinement, sans crainte, libre et libérée. Elle laissait parler son corps, son cœur et s'imprégnait de celui de son mari.

Castle, comme hypnotisé par la grâce de son épouse, tira doucement sur les pans de son haut, découvrant la peau de son dos. Ses mains se frayèrent rapidement un chemin et parcouraient déjà son épiderme.

Kate gémit, lascive, les mains fermement installées dans les cheveux de Castle.

Progressant rapidement dans ses caresses, les mains de Rick s'étaient à présent ancrées sur ses hanches, délivrant complètement au passage son t-shirt de son jean.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sans un mot, lui demanda un baiser que Kate lui offrit sans se faire désirer.

Elle goûta sa bouche sensuellement, prise par l'urgence de satisfaire son désir et par la soif de partager leur union.

Castle souleva alors légèrement le vêtement et abandonnant les lèvres de Kate, déposa les siennes sur la peau nue de son ventre.

Ce contact l'électrisa, elle ne put retenir un autre gémissement, profond, érotique, incontrôlé.

Il l'embrassait tendrement mais la force de ses baisers se voulait animal. Elle ressentait son besoin, son envie, et sa sensibilité, lorsque, d'un mouvement lent, sa joue remplaça ses lèvres, et qu'elle se posa contre son ventre.

Elle sentait la douceur de sa peau au travers de la douceur de son geste.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa tendresse, de son cœur, de sa force… et désormais, elle portait son enfant, et elle en ressentit une profonde fierté.

Désirant à son tour lui prouver son amour, elle esquissa un léger mouvement de recul, pour lui signifier de la regarder.

\- Mon cœur …

Sans répondre, il quitta la chaleur de sa peau, pour lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu me rends heureuse… lui dit-elle, tendrement, dans un souffle, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je te promets de faire ressentir ça toute la nuit … et toute la vie… murmura-t-il

\- Always … lui répondit-elle, aveuglée par son désir accru.

Rick l'attira fermement à lui, en amorçant une position à l'horizontal.

Kate se laissa aller dans ses bras, et s'allongea complètement sur son corps, partageant des baisers possessifs.

Elle s'ajusta sur lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres, le dévorant, en les capturant de ses dents. Elle se sentait prête à s'abandonner à ses pulsions, de plus en plus profondes.

Ses mains sur ses reins, la pressant contre son bassin, Rick la désirait et sa femme lui montrait clairement que toutes ses émotions étaient partagées.

Il savoura un instant de la sentir sur lui, tandis que les cuisses de Kate enfermèrent les siennes, rendant la sensation des sens encore plus excitante.

Dans cette position, bassin contre bassin, elle pouvait déjà sentir l'érection de son mari, et elle en perdit la tête. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se surélever, accentuant la pression de son sexe sur son bas ventre.

Il gémit profondément, les yeux fermés, les mains sur ses hanches, la guidant dans son mouvement.

Lorsqu'elle commença à mouvoir son bassin, ondulant contre lui, presque inconsciemment, Castle gémit de plus belle en sentant son corps lui faire presque l'amour, alors qu'ils étaient encore habillés.

Le regard que Kate lui lançait était empli de désir …et de défi… et il adorait ça. Elle lui ferait l'amour cette nuit, mais lui, la posséderait.

Il se releva légèrement à son tour pour se saisir plus fermement de sa taille, et lentement, la fit basculer d'abord sur le côté, puis sur le dos.

Chaque seconde, chaque mouvement offrait une tentation de plus pour baiser son corps, et Rick ne voulait se refuser à aucune de ses offrandes.

A présent sur elle, il s'empara de ses lèvres et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt. L'accompagnant dans son entreprise, Kate se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtement mais s'en crier gare, s'attaqua immédiatement aux boutons de la chemise de Castle.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils déshabillés de la sorte ? Tendrement, amoureusement, parfois animal… mais toujours respectueux de leurs corps et de leurs envies.

Les pantalons suivirent et bientôt, Kate gisait sur le lit, en simple culotte alors que Castle luttait encore pour ne pas aller trop vite. Son érection lui faisait mal et le pressait de se débarrasser de son boxer, mais pourtant, comme pour éterniser ce moment intime, il continuait à prodiguer de douces caresses à sa femme.

Bouche contre bouche, leurs langues se parlaient, se racontaient milles désirs de se retrouver, milles promesses à venir.

Kate caressait son dos, de ses épaules à ses côtes, son visage enfoui dans son cou, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » entre deux gémissements.

Ses caresses se prolongèrent jusqu'au creux de ses reins, pour franchir la barrière de l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Castle.

A présent, Kate tentait d'instaurer un rythme que Rick semblait encore vouloir lui refuser. Elle le pressait contre elle, tandis que lui ne quittait plus son sein.

Lorsqu'elle abaissa complètement le vêtement, il la regarda en souriant, s'avouant vaincu et heureux de l'empressement évident de sa femme.

Il se releva un instant pour se mettre à nu et alors que Kate allait en faire de même, il lui bloqua les mains, maîtrisant son mouvement.

Elle le regarda surprise, puis sans amorcer le moindre geste, elle le laissa prendre l'initiative de leurs ébats.

Amoureusement, il l'allongea à nouveau, sans la quitter du regard. D'une main, il lui maintint les siennes au dessus de la tête, et dès lors, Kate sut qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir.

De son autre main, il entreprit de simplement la frôler du bout des doigts… de son épaule, à son sein … de ce galbe à son ventre…puis jusqu'à l'aine, où il glissa très lentement un doigt sous son dernier vêtement.

Elle retint son souffle, en fermant les yeux, son mari observant chacune de ses réactions.

\- Oh mon dieu Castle …

Muet, il lui répondit en décrivant de son doigt le pourtour de son sexe, sans jamais vraiment la toucher intimement, mais très proche de l'objet de son désir.

Il pouvait la sentir se tordre de plaisir sous son corps, gémissant son nom, et réclamant davantage de lui.

Sans s'y attendre, elle sentit soudain son souffle chaud contre son sexe, et son impatience atteignit son paroxysme.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le désirait, elle le voulait si fort qu'elle luttait à présent pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvement

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il apposa sa bouche contre le fin tissu constituant le dernier rempart du corps de Kate, qu'il libéra ses mains, pour la maintenir tout contre lui.

Une main sur ses reins, une autre sa taille, épousant son ventre.

Kate s'agrippa à lui désespérément et en tentant de maîtriser le peu d'elle-même qu'il lui restait.

Castle la faisait languir, il la faisait le supplier de lui retirer son dernier vêtement, et loin de se sentir soumise, elle l'implora pourtant de lui faire l'amour.

Alors tendrement, il lui enleva son sous-vêtement, et remonta à elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Elle sentit son sexe tendu contre son ventre, et sans en avoir conscience, elle releva ses jambes pour le maintenir encore plus près d'elle.

Dans un dernier regard échangé, elle le sentit s'introduire en elle, les délivrant tous deux d'une tension diablement excitante.

* * *

Sur le ventre, Kate reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Encore une fois, il l'avait transporté ailleurs, et encore une fois, elle avait atteint des sommets dans son orgasme.

Rick lui, reposait sur elle, entre ses jambes, la tête sur ses reins, un bras protecteur autours de sa taille, l'autre le long du corps de sa femme, la main posée sur son sein.

Il fermait les yeux et tâchait de savourer cet instant où les corps, épuisés, se reposaient après l'amour.

Un tableau idyllique que rien ne venait perturber. Et pour le couple enfin réunis dans leur chambre, chez eux, dans leur cocon, ce moment était hypnotisant.

\- Rick…

\- Hum…

\- Tu sais que je vais vouloir me venger, lui dit-elle dans un sourire, à bout de force, mais loin d'être à bout de désir.

Il sourit, respirant l'odeur du désir de sa femme.

\- Kate … tu crois que j'ai réussi…

\- Réussi quoi mon cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle, immobile, encore perdue dans son émoi.

\- A te faire un bébé…

Elle sourit franchement… cet homme était incroyable…et pour ces moments là, où il savait la surprendre, la faire rire, la faire vivre, elle l'aimait encore plus… si cela était possible.

\- Oui babe… je crois que tu as réussi … mais … je crois seulement …

\- C'est un appel au crime ça Mme Castle …

\- Quel crime ? … au pire, je suis flic, au besoin, je pourrais te menotter …

\- Et m'empêcher de faire ça ? … pas ce soir Kate …

Sa main abandonna son sein pour venir se poser sur sa fesse, dans une lente mais succulente caresse. Surprise, Kate eut un sursaut, puis tenta de se retourner, avant que Castle ne prenne trop de pouvoir sur elle.

En vain, Rick s'appuya sur ses coudes, et se suréleva légèrement, en embrassant le bas de son dos, tandis que de son autre main, il écarta doucement sa cuisse, lui donnant accès à son intimité.

\- C'est mon tour Rick… dit-elle dans une plainte loin d'être convaincante.

\- Oui … bien sûr mon amour … murmura-t-il contre la peau de ses fesses.

Anticipant les caresses de son mari, Kate ferma les yeux et accepta de passer à nouveau son tour.

Rick, amoureux, transi de tendresse et de sensualité, parcouru de sa langue le court chemin qui menait du bas de son dos, à son sexe.

Kate gémit, abandonnée aux douceurs prodiguaient par son mari. Loin des tabous et des convenances, elle savoura la langue de son époux sur les plus intimes parties de son corps.

Entreprenant le chemin inverse, Castle remontait à présent le long de son corps, traçant de sa langue, un parcours délicieux qui faisait frissonner Kate.

A présent complètement sur elle, torse contre dos, il l'embrassa tendrement d'abord sur la nuque, puis dans le cou, pour s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

Kate se laissait faire et son corps habité par le désir, réclamait encore et encore de son mari.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux débordant d'amour.

\- Babe … murmura-t-elle … recommence…


	41. Chapter 41

Les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffaient la pièce et baignaient sur le corps nu et à moitié recouvert de Kate.

Allongée sur le ventre, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle dormait encore profondément quand Rick ouvrit des yeux, encore pleins de sommeil.

La nuit avait été courte, accusant à peine quelques heures de sommeil, son esprit se réveillait, bercé par la lumière du jour et la chaleur du corps de Beckett.

Etouffant un bâillement incontrôlé, il posa ses yeux sur sa femme, à ses côtés, allongée dans leur lit.

Elle était là, pour la première fois depuis 3 mois, elle dormait près de lui.

Savourant cet instant comme s'il avait été le tout premier matin, il s'accorda les quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant que le réveil ne sonne et n'arrache sa femme à son sommeil.

Il la regardait, amoureux et apaisé, allongé sur son côté droit, il pouvait enrichir sa mémoire de chaque détail de son visage.

Il souriait, heureux, d'un sourire tendre et admiratif. Il la trouvait belle… magnifique même, dans l'abandon total au sommeil.

Elle semblait reposée, apaisée elle-aussi, complètement libérée.

Sans tenir davantage, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, d'un geste précis, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il entreprit alors de la caresser du bout des doigts, de son épaule jusqu'à sa main, négligemment échouée près de lui.

Puis, vint la poser doucement dans le creux de ses reins, attendant que son esprit ne la rappelle à la réalité.

Défiant sa patience, Kate ne semblait pas prête à s'éveillée et un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait simplement pas annuler la programmation du réveil sur son téléphone. Il était encore tôt mais la garder encore plus longtemps, était diablement tentant.

Puis comme communiant avec ses pensées, il sentit Beckett bougeait légèrement, puis la vit froncer les yeux.

Alors qu'il la fixait émerveillé, elle croisa enfin son regard, et naturellement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey …

\- Hey …

\- Tu me regardes… lui dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie, en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu es belle…

Elle sourit à nouveau, séduite dès le petit matin et en quelques mots seulement… il savait la mettre à son avantage en toute circonstance et elle en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Après tout, son mari la désirait toujours autant après plusieurs années de passion, cela était très flatteur.

Et par ailleurs, qu'elle-même éprouve toujours autant de sentiments si forts pour un homme, ne lui était jamais arrivée.

Mais tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu, n'était pas Castle. Elle avait épousé un homme particulier et tous les jours, elle remerciait peu importe qui, de l'avoir placé sur son chemin.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus … avec les cheveux ébouriffés et cette façon que tu as de me regarder… c'est ainsi que vous faîtes craquer les filles M Castle ? … demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi et de jeu, son sourire toujours ancré sur son visage.

\- Mme Castle… vous devriez savoir qu'il n'y a qu'une fille que je désire plus que tout faire craquer… et c'est elle que je regarde en ce moment…

\- J'ai craqué depuis longtemps babe … lui dit-elle en se levant légèrement et s'approchant.

Elle s'ajusta sur son corps et vint capturer ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour cette nuit …

\- Cette nuit, je t'ai fait un bébé tu sais ? … lui dit-il, fier de lui.

Cette histoire de lui faire un bébé semblait lui tenir à cœur et elle éprouva un élan de tendresse à son égard. Son enfant de mari était obsédé et donnait l'impression d'avoir réellement eu une mission à accomplir cette nuit.

\- Oui … mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits mon cœur … il va falloir que tu tiennes encore quelques semaines…

\- D'ailleurs… je me demandais …

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que Lanie pourrait te faire une échographie ? j'aimerais tant voir notre bébé ….

Elle réfléchit un instant : en effet, avec tous ces événements, le stress, les stratagèmes et les rebondissements de cette enquête, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à son suivi médical.

Bien sûr, Lanie avait des compétences et les connaissances pour lui prodiguer des conseils et probablement pour assurer une partie de son suivi, mais elle était légiste, pas sage-femme ni gynécologue.

\- Tu sais … ses patients sont pas vraiment du genre à découvrir qu'elles sont enceintes et ce n'est pas vraiment son domaine de compétences… alors je ne sais pas, mais je peux toujours lui demander si elle peut…

\- Tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour entendre son cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Elle le regarda, attendrie par sa mine de futur papa, pleins de questions et d'impatience.

\- Je crois qu'à 9 semaines, on l'entendra Rick …

\- J'ai hâte… lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Alors que le baiser prenait son envol, le réveil sonna et Kate s'amusa d'entendre le râle de mécontentement de son époux tout contre ses lèvres.

Se séparant, elle tenta de le réconforter.

\- Babe… c'est aussi ça notre quotidien…

\- Pour une fois que tu n'étais pas appelée pour aller sur une scène de crime… bouda-t-il

\- J'aurais quand même dû me lever tu sais… allez, viens, on va faire comme tous les couples normaux, on se lève, on déjeune et… je te promets une douche inoubliable juste après … lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sensuellement …

\- Tu ne veux pas commencer par la douche ?!

* * *

Quitter le loft ce matin là avait été une torture. Pour Castle, cela avait été difficile de la laisser partir, elle le savait. Pour elle, cela avait été comme une blessure qui ne cicatrisait jamais.

Pourtant, elle savait, tout comme lui, que toute cette mascarade prendrait bientôt fin, mais les quelques jours qui allaient précéder son retour public au loft, allait être difficile à gérer émotionnellement.

Le poste se présentait à elle comme un matin habituel, le brouhaha du quotidien, les téléphones qui sonnent, les salutations polies et respectueuses échangées avec ses collègues, les rapports de la nuit posés sur son bureau… et les Bros qui comme d'habitude semblaient se taquiner à propos d'on ne savait quel sujet.

Elle, au milieu de tout cela, avait l'esprit ailleurs. Au loft, avec son mari, leur dîner de la veille, puis leurs étreintes, dans leur lit, sous leur douche, dans ses bras …

Elle n'en perdait pas pour autant de vue tout ce que Jackson leur avait dit la veille. Et surtout, ce qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble de faire.

Elle repensa aux révélations qu'il leur avait avoué et un instant, eut un frisson d'effroi en imaginant Rita, morte quelque part, peut-être au fond de l'océan, ou enterrée au fin fond d'une forêt à des kilomètres de là… comment se débarrassait-on d'un corps lorsqu'on travaillait dans l'ombre, pour une agence aussi à part que pouvait l'être la CIA ?

Etait-il normal qu'elle en éprouve un tel détachement ? Parce que, si elle pensait à ce qui avait pu arriver à Rita, foncièrement, elle n'en ressentait aucun besoin de s'y attarder davantage.

Cette femme l'avait bernée et par sa faute, elle avait blessé Castle.

Non, elle ne pourrait jamais dire que sa mort la touchait. Tout juste son dévouement à sa profession, lui faisait avoir une pensée pour elle.

Mais pas une seule once de compassion. Pas pour cette femme. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Hier, quand Jackson leur avait dit qu'il avait tué Rita, il les avait aussi mis en garde contre les oreilles indiscrètes.

Pour lui, rien ne laissait à penser que quelqu'un ici, au poste, ne soit impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais son expérience lui faisait n'accorder aucun crédit aux suppositions.

Il était en vie d'avoir suivi à la lettre cette façon de vivre, et Kate voulait vivre. Plus que tout, elle voulait vivre.

De plus Jackson avait levé toutes les interrogations quant aux soupçons éventuels que la mort de Rita pouvait susciter, après tout, une femme comme elle comptait beaucoup d'ennemis. Difficile de savoir qui et pourquoi elle avait été tuée.

Elle se remémora les derniers conseils qu'il leur avait prodigués, à leurs attentions à tous.

 _\- Continuez d'agir comme vous le faites depuis le début, je reste dans l'ombre, je continue de tracer les données et j'essaye d'en savoir plus… je saurais vous contacter… et je vous surveille…jusque là, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange, mais je ne doute pas que cela changera quand ils comprendront que vous enquêtez sur le trafic de drogue. Rendre cela officiel était risqué Kate, mais vous avez bien fait… vous n'êtes une cible facile que si vous travaillez dans l'ombre. Là, vos supérieurs et les politiques savent dans quoi vous vous êtes lancée, vous tuer maintenant, ce serait stupide et bien trop médiatique._

 _Par contre, le jour où vous serez trop près, s'ils l'apprennent, là, vous serez dans leurs lignes de mire… d'où l'importance de continuer à être discret. Vous avancez, mais officiellement, vous piétinez … vous avez compris ?_

Pour le reste, outre le fait qu'il en était admiratif de les voir être si ingénieux, il espérait que jouer cette comédie de la sérénade des deux époux serait suffisamment convaincante pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

Pour lui, la décision qu'avait prise Kate de quitter Castle était fort honorable, mais avait aussi suscité d'incompréhensibles interrogations.

Et forcément, les hommes de l'ombre avaient eu vent de ce passage à vide entre le couple.

Lanie avait objecté en arguant qu'un couple pouvait souvent se perdre et que donc, elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cette séparation pourrait paraître suspecte.

 _\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Dr Parish, ils connaissent Kate, ils savent comment elle réagit, comment elle vit et comment elle aime … c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Rita lui a suggéré habilement que rester avec Richard, le mettait en danger… Kate, elle savait que vous feriez tout pour le protéger…mais surtout, ce qu'ils savent, et ce que vous savez tous probablement, c'est que Kate n'aime pas de la sorte tous les hommes. Il n'y a que Richard qui a suscité cette force et pour n'importe qui, c'était suspect qu'elle le quitte._

 _C'est donc très important de rétablir cet équilibre dans la même optique parce que vous ne pourrez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Kate, vous avez un rôle à endosser… celui d'une femme forte qui a été peut-être blessé, peut-être trahie par son mari, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et en tant que telle, vous avez réagi en femme qui se préserve… cela ne peut pas être une histoire de sentiments, parce que ça, personne ne le croira. Vous aimez Richard, tout le monde en a été témoin à un moment donné._

 _L'histoire est la suivante, quel qu'ait été le problème que vous avez rencontré tous les deux, Kate en a été blessée et s'est posé des questions. Toi, Richard, tu es déterminé à la reconquérir et pour ce faire, tu agis comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu marches sur ses plates-bandes et tu te montres. Après quelques jours, Kate, vous avez accordé une seconde chance à votre mari et d'ici quelques temps, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Les désaccords auront été dissipés et vous pourrez reprendre le court de votre vie commune._

 _C'est l'histoire que chacun devra comprendre, et pour l'instant, tout le monde semble tomber dans le panneau._

 _Mais attention … pour que ça marche, vous ne devez pas aller trop vite… une nuit ok, mais pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que vous ne devriez vous réinstaller chez vous…laissez passer quelques jours, histoire de masquer les apparences…_

Ainsi, si Castle avait d'abord fait la moue en comprenant que Kate ne reviendrait pas de suite, elle, en revanche, avait bien compris le sens des conseils de Jackson.

Si elle avait réellement quitté Rick, il aurait fallu une véritable bombe pour qu'elle en arrive à cette extrémité et par conséquent, il aurait certainement ramé un bon moment avant qu'elle accepte de revenir auprès de lui. Et même si elle ne pouvait envisager un tel scénario, elle supposait que Jackson avait raison.

La nuit dernière, elle avait réussi à convaincre Castle du bien fondé de ce procédé, plaisant ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Cependant, connaissant son mari, elle ne doutait pas que dans une hypothétique réalité où un tel scénario avait bouleversé leur vie, d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui, lui aurait donné des ailes et dès lors, elle s'attendait à tout de lui ce matin.

A cette pensée, elle en eut un frisson de désir. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui écrire ? Allait-il la toucher ? L'embrasser ?

Allait-elle réussir à masquer son trouble et son désir ?

Ne le voyant, pour l'instant pas, encore venir, elle se décida à aller se chercher un café. Elle était épuisée par la nuit formidable qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, mais les quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils s'étaient accordés, ne suffisaient pas à la maintenir en forme.

Arrivée à la salle de repos, elle tomba nez à nez avec les Bros, visiblement d'humeur taquine, penchés tous deux sur un calepin qui apparemment captait toute leur attention. En voyant Kate, Ryan le fourra dans sa poche avant de jeter un œil à Javier.

\- Hey Beckett ! Tout va bien ? lança-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Ouais … ça va… merci…

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? Non parce que… t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit, genre quoi ? 1h ou 2 ? … continua Esposito, le visage détendu et la mine des bons jours.

\- T'avais pas un rendez-vous hier soir ? dit Ryan, sous le regard complice de Javier.

\- Tu nous racontes ?

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement les gars ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que me poser des questions comme ça ?

\- Quelles questions ?

Castle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et elle rougit instantanément, perturbée par les souvenirs de leur nuit et par l'émoi qu'il provoquait en elle dès qu'elle le voyait. Ni lui, ni les Bros ne manquèrent l'apparition du rose sur ses joues.

\- Alors ce rendez-vous Castle ? C'était comment ? demanda Ryan, sans laisser à Beckett le temps de se reprendre.

\- Et bien mes amis, c'était …

\- Privé ! … Allez les gars, au boulot …

Conscients d'avoir suffisamment bien joué leurs rôles, Esposito et Ryan quittèrent la pièce, en masquant tant bien que mal leur amusement et leur plaisir à la taquiner de la sorte.

\- Mme Castle … je vous surprends à vous vantez de vos exploits auprès de vos collègues ?

\- Castle … dit-elle, d'un ton où perçait l'exaspération.

Finalement, rien ne pouvait être surjoué avec lui. Elle devait se montrer encore sur ses gardes, en théorie, et peu de temps auparavant, elle s'était demandée comment y parvenir, et là-dessus, arrivait Castle, et d'une petite phrase anodine, lui donnait la réplique à merveille.

Mon dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme si … agaçant !

\- Je ne me vantais de rien figure toi …apparemment, on lit sur mon visage que j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit …

\- Hum … quoiqu'on y lise, moi, je vois une merveille …

\- Rick … souffla-t-elle, charmée et à nouveau troublée par ses déclarations

Il s'approcha d'elle, tout en maintenant une distance acceptable entre eux. Il lui offrit son café, en l'observant rougir et lutter contre ses sentiments.

\- Merci de m'avoir offert un réveil merveilleux Kate…

\- Ca ne change rien … tu le sais Rick, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ne rentre pas dans l'ordre juste parce que … il y a eu cette nuit…

« Je vais bientôt pouvoir demander à Martha de jouer avec elle sur scène… »

\- Je le sais … mais je sais aussi que cette nuit, tu étais ma femme, tu m'as aimé comme ton mari… et j'espère que bientôt, il y aura d'autres nuits pour toi et moi…

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai aimé… et à quel point j'ai envie de t'aimer là maintenant… »

\- Il faut que tu sois encore patient avec moi … avec tout ça, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée… de me sentir en sécurité à nouveau…

\- Tu peux compter sur moi … j'ai appris de mes erreurs, je te veux alors prends ton temps, moi, je serais là… lui dit-il en accompagnant le geste aux paroles, d'un subtile mouvement du menton en direction de son gobelet de café.

« Kate… cette nuit, ce matin, tu m'as offert la plus belles de façons de fêter notre petit miracle…je t'aime, Always. Rick »

Elle sourit en se perdant dans ses mots. Oui ils avaient fêté leur futur enfant, ils s'étaient retrouvés, enivrés l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.

Sur cette dernière remarque, il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle, la frôlant de quelques centimètres.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé tant il était trop tentant de le prendre dans ses bras pour se repaître encore une fois de sa chaleur.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, alors qu'elle n'amorça aucun geste, aucun mouvement pour esquiver le baiser qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

Mais, gentleman, et véritable tortionnaire en même temps, il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'éloigner doucement d'elle, et de quitter la pièce.

Elle le regarda partir, pantoise et à bout de souffle. Il était parti, et avait laissé en elle et sur elle, une sensation de brûlure passionnelle.

Demain serait différent encore, mais leur avenir prenait enfin une direction bien plus heureuse qu'il y a près de 3 mois.


	42. Chapter 42

Ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas avec Castle. Outre le fait qu'elle avait réellement besoin de sommeil, passer deux soirs de suite au loft, était trop en dehors du scénario prévu.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Jackson aujourd'hui, mais se doutait qu'il devait être bien trop tôt pour en avoir. En revanche, elle en avait eu de Vikram, qui bien que désormais mit dans la confidence de la supercherie qu'ils livraient au monde extérieur, n'était pas encore au courant pour Jackson et les derniers rebondissements de l'enquête.

Kate savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler de cela, mais son rythme de vie était tel aujourd'hui, que tout allait soit trop vite, soit pas assez. En tous les cas, elle était perturbée et essayait de faire au mieux, sans trop se perdre. Aller aux priorités, sans oublier les détails importants.

Vikram avait effectué les recherches pour le numéro que leur avait remis Rita, et sans surprise, de prime abord, il s'agissait du numéro d'une blanchisserie classique, tenue par un couple d'origine hispanique, sans aucun casier, ni aucun problème apparent.

En cherchant un peu plus en détail, il s'était rendu compte que parfois plusieurs numéros apparaissaient dans le listing téléphonique de la boutique.

Il avait ainsi pu isoler 4 numéros différents, tous des appels entrants ne dépassant pas 2 ou 3 minutes, appelant sur des périodes régulières, le 15 de chaque mois.

En comparant avec le journal récupéré à la fac par Alexis, il en avait retrouvé un figurant dans une annonce pour un restaurant chinois.

Ce qui confirmait ce que leur avait dit Darryl.

Et donc qui confirmait également que d'une façon encore indéterminée, Rita avait eu son rôle à jouer dans ce trafic, ou en tout cas, dans cette entreprise criminelle.

Pour le moment, elle ne savait que faire de cette nouvelle information.

Jackson avait été clair, ils ne devaient en aucun cas essayer de le contacter, mais lui en revanche, avait promis de ne pas laisser passer plus de 3 jours sans donner signe de vie.

Leur accord tenait jusqu'au moment hypothétique où il ne viendrait pas à eux avant la fin des 3 jours. Dès lors, ils devraient considérer qu'il était mort ou porté disparu. Quoiqu'il en serait, ils devraient continuer seul.

Kate se souvint de l'expression du visage de Castle à l'énoncé des conditions de Jackson.

Cet homme avait un côté sombre, marqué par des années à vivre sous diverses identités, divers vies, sans jamais avoir à se soucier des autres. Alors dire de façon abrupte à son fils et à sa petite-fille que, sans nouvelle, ils devraient le considérer comme mort, ne l'avait pas choqué.

Elle redoutait un tel moment … mais pas pour une potentielle fin tragique de son beau-père, plutôt pour les conséquences pour Rick et Alexis.

Que Jackson meurt, étrangement, Kate pouvait l'accepter. Elle avait pris la mesure de ce contre quoi et qui elle se battait, et Hunt évoluait en première ligne, et même si sa mort serait difficile à gérer, au fond d'elle, elle se sentait apte à l'accepter.

Peut-être avait-elle plus de points communs avec son beau-père qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

Le détachement d'abord perçut à l'annonce de la mort de Rita, puis celui qu'elle pensait avoir par rapport à celle de Jackson, lui faisait peur d'une certaine façon.

Peut-être aussi était-ce dû au fait qu'elle savait que cette fois, si Jackson venait à rendre son dernier souffle, elle-même n'en serait pas réellement responsable.

Pour autant, jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, elle espérait même qu'un jour, Rick et elle recevraient la visite d'un grand-père fier et heureux de tenir son petit fils, ou petite fille dans ses bras.

Mais ils en étaient loin, et pour l'instant, elle se préparait à passer la soirée avec Lanie, qui elle n'en doutait pas, se montrerait certainement indiscrète.

\- Alors ? La douche t'a fait du bien Kate ?

\- Kate, cheveux encore humide, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, aux côtés de son amie.

\- Oui, c'était plutôt … relaxant, lui dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Surtout ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait eu besoin du jet d'eau chaude pour effaçait les traces de manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière.

\- J'imagine … tu avais l'air épuisée quand tu es rentrée tout à l'heure.

« Attention, danger … » pensa Kate.

\- J'ai eu une longue journée… j'ai vu Vikram aujourd'hui… il avait du nouveau.

« Parler d'autres choses que de Castle et de cette nuit… bien Kate, reste concentrée ».

\- Hum … on avance alors, ça te rassure ?

\- Oui… j'ai besoin de savoir que les choses ne sont pas statiques même si depuis des jour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à assimiler tout un tas de trucs qui partent dans tous les sens … je vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est juste déroutant… pendant des semaines, je n'ai aucune piste et maintenant, on en est là !

\- Tu ne te dis pas que c'est parce qu'on est tous ensemble qu'on avance aussi vite ? lui demanda Lanie, d'un ton sans appel, sûre d'elle et un rien réprobateur envers Kate.

Elle la toisait, en sirotant un verre de vin. Au fond d'elle, elle ne reprochait rien à Beckett, elle avait compris ses raisons et quelque part, admirait sa force de caractère, d'avoir opté pour l'option qui ferait basculer sa vie, uniquement par amour.

\- Je sais la chance que j'ai de vous avoir Lanie … c'est juste que j'ai vécu assez de drames dans ma vie… je ne voulais pas revivre ça…j'avais besoin que les choses soient sous contrôle, crois-moi, je n'avais absolument pas envie de me priver de l'amour de mes proches…

\- Comme hier soir ?

« Et voilà… première salve ! … ». Kate porta son verre de jus de fruits à ses lèvres, se donnant quelques secondes de répit pour trouver une parade à la question de son amie.

Un silence, puis un sourire. Non elle ne craquerait pas.

\- Je veux juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre… et qu'on en finisse avec tout ça.

Un autre silence, celui de Lanie, un autre sourire, celui qui ne s'avouerait pas vaincu si facilement.

\- Tu dois y croire… tu l'as dis toi-même, en seulement quelques jours, tu as rassemblé plus de preuves et de pistes qu'en plusieurs semaines… et avec Jackson avec nous, on réussira bien à démanteler tout ça.

\- Il le faut … j'ai besoin de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, c'est viscérale… presque autant que l'avait été de trouver un moyen d'arrêter Bracken… et en plus, la situation est grotesque, faire semblant c'est pathétique…

\- Il parait que ce matin, c'était de faire semblant d'être parfaitement reposée qui était pathétique… lui dit-elle, moqueuse et coquine.

« La deuxième … tu t'es encore fait avoir … »

\- Lanie … ce n'est pas drôle tu sais …tenta-t-elle.

La culpabilité pouvait bien marcher après tout ?!

\- Oh si c'est drôle ma chérie… j'ai cru que tu t'étais endormie sous la douche tout à l'heure ! pouffa-t-elle

Kate ne put réprimer un sourire complice, oui, elle avait eu du mal toute la journée, et cette douche, elle l'avait patiemment attendu en espérant que les bienfaits de l'eau atténueraient la fatigue.

\- Je vois que les gars savent tenir leurs langues …

A quoi bon se battre contre Lanie ? Elle abandonna, elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de se creuser la tête pour trouver des parades, que, de toutes façons, Lanie contournerait.

Elle se sentait fatiguée à force de jouer de ruses et de stratagèmes, son énergie lui faisait défaut. Sa grossesse peut-être, ou simplement la perspective de bientôt pouvoir retrouver sa vie.

\- A première vue, je dirais que ton mari et toi, vous ne savez pas faire non plus ! Alors ? Je vais devoir continuer à te poser des questions ou tu vas agir comme une copine prête à se confier à sa meilleure amie ?

Kate la regarda, amusée par la curiosité qui habitait la légiste. Elle trépignait d'impatience et peinait à le cacher.

\- Ce soir, tu ne peux pas me faire boire pour que je parle…

\- On traverse des épreuves terribles ensemble… se confier, c'est bon pour le moral tu sais …

Non, elle ne tentait quand même pas de la jouer sur cette façon là ? Lanie semblait bien décidée à obtenir ses confidences et son sourire plein de malice lui prédisait des arguments dignes de Castle pour la faire parler.

\- Sérieux Lanie ? « C'est bon pour le moral » ? C'est bon pour ta libido oui ! plaisanta Kate.

\- Ça c'est sur ! lui répondit la légiste dans la foulée.

Toutes deux rirent de bon cœur tant Lanie avait mis de la vigueur dans sa réponse. Puis reprenant leurs esprits, Lanie enchaîna.

\- Bon … trêve de plaisanterie, c'était comment hier soir ?

\- C'était bien … c'était très bien … et c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi ce soir, lui répondit Kate, dans un sourire affectueux.

\- Ouais c'est ça … à d'autres ma chérie …

\- Toi, tu ne me racontes jamais rien … parles moi de Javier et toi … vous en êtes où aujourd'hui ? demanda Kate, intéressée.

« Un peu de temps de gagné, avant les prochaines questions… »

Lanie prit une inspiration profonde avant de répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais Kate ? Tu cherches à gagner du temps… cependant, pour te montrer que moi je joue le jeu, je vais te répondre.

Beckett but une gorgée de son verre, convaincue qu'elle avait échoué dans sa tentative de détournement de la conversation. Cependant, elle écouta son amie, attentive et sincère.

\- En fait… il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à propos de Javier et moi… il y a toujours une alchimie, ce petit truc… mais rien de concret… tu sais que pour moi, il est comme Castle pour toi… enfin pour le côté sexuel je veux dire…

Kate se surprit à prêter une attention toute nouvelle à son amie.

\- Il est indiscutablement mon meilleur amant... oh bien sûr, je ne lui dirais jamais, il serait trop fier … mais je ne sais pas … il manque un truc… tu lui as dit toi ?

Surprise, Kate prit un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'il était ton meilleur amant ?

\- Je parle de Castle … tu lu as dit qu'il était ton meilleur coup ?

« Lanie … décidemment, tu es bien trop forte pour moi… »

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit ça comme ça non … sourit-elle, se prêtant finalement au jeu.

\- S'il avait des doutes, il n'en a plus… vu ta tête, vous avez dû vous envoyer en l'air toute la nuit !

\- Lanie !

\- C'est pas vrai ma chérie ? l'interrogea la légiste, fière d'avoir pu coincer à nouveau son amie.

\- …

« Tais toi, ne dis rien… »

\- Kate ?

\- … pas toute la nuit… mais une bonne partie… et Lanie, cette fois, c'est vraiment tout ce que je te dirais, ok ?

Lanie était dans son élément, et force était de constaté que Kate se confiait, bien malgré elle.

Elle sourit de voir son amie sujette au trouble et se rappela alors les sombres années pendant lesquelles un simple sourire était difficile à obtenir d'elle.

Kate vit le changement d'humeur sur le visage de son amie.

\- A quoi tu penses tout à coup ?

\- J'étais en train de me faire une rétrospective dans ma tête … tu te rends du chemin que tu as parcouru ma chérie ?

Le chemin … oui et quel chemin… elle si distante, si fermée jadis, était désormais mariée, amoureuse de son époux comme au premier jour et bientôt maman.

Un sacré chemin.

\- Parfois je me dis que c'est un rêve … lui confia-t-elle

\- Tu te souviens quand tu as rencontré Castle, tu t'imaginais en être là 8 ans plus tard ?

\- Oh non ! Je le trouvais agaçant, exaspérant, toujours à fourrer son nez partout, et en plus il était si … arrogant... et crétin parfois !

\- Pourtant tu as vite craqué pour lui… lui signifia Lanie

\- Pas si vite… j'ai attendu 4 ans avant de coucher avec lui, se défendit Kate

\- Tu peux coucher sans avoir craqué pour un mec… par contre, l'inverse est possible aussi, tu en es la preuve vivante, tu en es tombée amoureuse et tu te refusais à lui… en fait, tu es plutôt bizarre comme fille !

Kate souriait à présent sans retenu, Lanie la faisait rire et elle en avait besoin.

\- Tu oublies qu'il m'a fallu un bon bout de temps pour comprendre que j'étais amoureuse de lui…

\- Sérieusement, tu ne te voyais pas, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous tourner autours… tu m'étonnes que tu te sois jetée sur lui, à ta place je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps avant de savoir ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser !

« Je le savais déjà… ». Kate ne dit rien, préférant laisser Lanie s'emballait en vivant par procuration, lui décrivant ce qu'elle imaginait être sa vie avec Rick.

Malheureusement pour elle, quand il s'agissait de lui, elle éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à camoufler ses pensées, et Lanie perçut un trouble en elle.

Devant son silence qui s'éternisait, elle se mit à analyser son petit sourire en coin, son regard fuyant, sa main qui caressait son anneau de mariage autours de son cou…

« Tu es … nerveuse ? »

\- Oh mon dieu …

\- Quoi ? s'alarma Kate, soudain inquiète.

\- Kate Beckett ? … ce n'était pas le premier baiser n'est-ce pas ?!

« Prise au piège… comment elle fait bon sang ?! »

\- Lanie …

\- Oh non ! Alors là ma vieille, tu m'as déjà eu une fois quand tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais couché avec Castle, et là, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser garder tes petits secrets pour toi ?

Si Kate ne la connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait parié qu'elle était furieuse. La réalité était tout autre, Lanie était une curieuse compulsive et là, elle venait de tomber sur un scoop énorme, presque autant qu'apprendre qu'elle avait fait le premier pas avec Rick.

\- Justement… normalement un secret est un secret…

\- Kate !

\- D'accord … d'accord … il y a eu un autre baiser… mais c'est pas ce que tu crois… et j'étais avec Josh à l'époque, alors vraiment y'a rien de plus à dire…tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que tu vas désamorcer une telle bombe comme ça ?... Avec moi ? Raconte-moi, et tout de suite!

Devant l'entêtement évident dont faisait preuve Lanie, Kate en conclut que si elle voulait pouvoir se coucher tôt et récupérer de ses frasques de la veille, il lui faudrait lui raconter cet épisode.

\- Ce n'était qu'un baiser sous couverture… pour faire diversion… rien à voir avec les sentiments…

« C'est complètement faux, j'ai aimé ce baiser… »

Lanie l'examina en détail et dès lors, Kate pria pour que son trouble ne la trahisse pas. A l'époque, ce baiser l'avait chamboulé, et elle avait bien vu que Castle en avait été lui-même perturbé. Cela avait tout avoir avec les sentiments, mais pour l'heure, elle tentait encore de conserver cette vérité pour eux.

\- Tu mens…

\- Euh … non … j't'assure … c'était …rien…

\- Tu bafouilles et je te connais…c'était pas rien !

\- Écoutes, crois-moi, c'était vraiment un baiser de diversion…

\- Quelle intensité ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le baiser, quelle intensité ? Le genre baiser chaste ou plutôt celui qui te retourne la tête et auquel tu n'arrêtes pas de penser même des jours après ?

\- …

« Je suis foutue cette fois… »

\- La deuxième option … j'n'y crois pas … Kate ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ? je devrais être furieuse après toi tu sais ?!

\- Ce baiser était assez intense, ok… mais c'est juste qu'il fallait qu'on soit convaincant… après je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas repensé après, mais j'en étais pas encore là Lanie…

Semblant se calmer un peu, son amie regarda Kate avec compassion, et un brin de quelque chose d'autre que Beckett ne parvenait pas à identifier.

\- Ça je le sais … mais tu aurais pu m'en parler… grâce à moi, tu aurais pu gagner au moins 1 an avec Castle ! lui dit-elle en s'imaginant déjà mille scénarios.

\- Tu sais … notre histoire est parfaite comme elle est… on en a parlé une fois tous les deux, et pour lui, tout ce qui a pu se passer de bien, de mal dans sa vie, l'amenait à moi, à cet instant… et je crois qu'il a raison …on s'est construit ensemble et si on s'aime à ce point aujourd'hui, c'est à cause et grâce à tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble… je ne regrette pas… ou alors juste quelques secondes de plus pour la diversion, conclut-elle en souriant, pleinement consciente qu'elle livrait là à son amie exactement le genre de petits trucs croustillants dont elle raffolait.

\- En tout cas… je suis fière de toi ma belle… et je suis sûre que depuis, tu les as rattrapé ces fameuses quelques secondes !

Kate sourit franchement à son amie. Cette femme était sincère et aimante, même si elle était parfois un peu trop perspicace, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, et que son intérêt n'était pas feint. Elle se souciait réellement d'elle et de son bien-être, même si cela voulait dire être cuisiner comme elle l'avait encore fait ce soir.

\- Il est heureux Lanie… elle sourit à cette pensée, son mari lui manqua encore un peu plus à cet instant… hier, c'était comme s'il était persuadé qu'il allait me faire un enfant dans la nuit… il me fait vraiment craquer quand il part dans ses idées loufoques…

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu craques, la vie ne doit pas être triste avec lui !

\- Ça oui, il me fait rire…mais il sait aussi être adulte parfois… et je ne parle pas qu'à propos du sexe, sourit-elle à nouveau, il vous surprendrait tous quand on parle tous les deux, quand il est sérieux et raisonnable… c'est un enfant et un homme responsable à la fois… il est …

\- Parfait pour toi ma belle, coupa Lanie, se délectant du visage détendu de son amie, amoureuse et clairement fière de son mari.

Kate accorda ce point à Lanie. Oui il était parfait pour elle, fidèle à ses vœux de mariage, fort et humble, sa vie ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu avant lui.

\- C'est quoi la suite du programme alors ? Quand rentres-tu chez toi ?

\- Probablement pas avant 1 bonne semaine… tu as entendu Jackson, il faut que ça ait l'air vrai.

\- Alors autre question…

L'air coquin de Lanie lui fit craindre le pire.

\- Quand est-ce que tu passes une autre nuit blanche avec Castle ?

\- Tu es curieuse…

\- Je suis en manque d'histoires cochonnes puisque tu me rationnes ! lui rétorqua-t-elle

\- Je ne te raconterais pas plus la prochaine fois tu sais ?

Kate s'amusait franchement de la tournure que prenait la conversation, elle avait trouvé un équilibre entre en dire assez pour calmer les questions de Lanie, et ne pas trop en dire, pour en éviter d'autres beaucoup plus intimes.

\- Accorde moi une dernière question alors… sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu le situes où ?

\- Quoi ? Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Le sexe, suis un peu Kate ! se moqua Lanie.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour répondre, laissant patienter et s'impatienter son amie.

\- Il crève le plafond… sourit-elle

\- J'envie ta vie… pesta Lanie, affichant un air de convoitise qui fit rire de plus belle Kate.


	43. Chapter 43

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaire et que je ne peux remercier en MP... ça fait un moment que je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos remarques et vos avis et j'oubliais jusque là c'est rectifié maintenant ! :-)

* * *

Au matin du deuxième jour, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Jackson.

Rien d'alarmant, bien sûr, mais terriblement frustrant et stressant.

Pour Kate, chaque heure qui passait sans nouvelle piste, ou sans signe de vie, mettait sa patience à rude épreuve.

Elle pensa un instant à se ménager un peu, prendre le temps de respirer et de relâcher la pression quelques minutes.

Probablement devrait-elle le faire, vivre un début de grossesse dans ces conditions n'était vraiment pas l'idéal.

Seulement, le temps était ce qui leur manquait et Kate luttait pour le rattraper.

D'ici quelques jours, Rick et elle se seraient mis dans une position plausible pour un retour au loft mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, quelques jours étaient déjà trop loin.

Elle n'était d'ordinaire pas du genre impatient, mais peut-être son enfant qu'elle portait à l'insu du monde extérieur, la rage qu'elle tentait de canaliser à l'encontre de ces hommes, et le besoin de renouer avec sa vie d'antan, lui faisaient regarder les heures avec un sentiment d'urgence.

Elle changeait, elle le sentait. La vie la marquait et sans Rick, elle se demanda comment elle serait aujourd'hui.

Serait-elle ne serait-ce qu'encore en vie ? Objectivement, elle en doutait, mais quelle qu'aurait été son présent s'il n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie, elle était persuadée que tout aurait bien moins de saveurs.

Mais qu'allait être son futur ? Si elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter les responsables de ce trafic, cette taupe de la CIA, l'associé de Bracken ? Pourrait-elle élever son enfant en toute quiétude, aux côtés de son mari ?

Pourraient-ils le déposer à l'école sans la moindre crainte pour lui ? Arriveraient-ils à sortir un soir au restaurant ou au cinéma, en laissant Martha ou Alexis s'occupait de leur enfant sans avoir peur de rentrer pour découvrir que des assassins leur avaient arraché la moitié de leur famille ?

Ces idées la hantaient, mais elle ne pouvait vivre sans. Elle la nourrissait tout en l'effrayant.

Elle n'avait d'autres choix que de couper des têtes, si elle voulait vivre le cœur léger.

Bientôt viendrait l'heure de se réunir à nouveau, ce soir probablement car les choses avançaient malgré tout.

Elle devait leur parler de Vikram et de sa découverte quant au numéro de la blanchisserie. Rita ne faisait plus partie du tableau, mais ce couple de gérants à priori sans histoire, étaient certainement étroitement lié à ce trafic. Comment ? Cela restait encore à déterminer, mais ils en savaient sans doute suffisamment pour qu'elle s'intéresse à eux.

Jackson lui avait demandé de ne rien faire de cette liste de données GPS qu'il lui avait fourni. Pour le moment, il était inutile de se faire surprendre et d'attirer l'attention en ayant accès à des nouvelles normalement ultra secrètes.

Il lui avait promis de revenir à eux avec des explications, il avait parlé de plans de vol, de dates recoupées et de lieux à étudier.

Lui demander de ne rien faire alors qu'elle tenait entre les mains, une piste particulièrement brûlante, jouait avec ses nerfs. Mais faire confiance à Jackson impliquait de suivre ses instructions. Quitte à mourir d'impatience. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout dit, elle espérait juste le revoir avant que ses secrets ne disparaissent avec lui.

Mais, ce soir aussi, elle désirait voir Castle. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était encore sur sa peau, et elle se languissait de pouvoir à nouveau s'imprégner de lui.

Elle avait lu quelque part qu'une femme enceinte pouvait voir sa libido s'accroître... déjà qu'elle avait du mal à gérer ses désirs à cause de toutes ces nouvelles contraintes, comment allait-elle faire si elle faisait partie de ce cercle de futures mamans enclines à provoquer des tempêtes sous la couette ?

Castle allait vraiment adorer cette partie de sa grossesse … elle aussi d'ailleurs !

Son odeur, sa peau, ses bras et leur façon si particulière de se faire l'amour, en toute fusion des corps et des âmes.

Elle se surprenait encore parfois de ressentir une telle harmonie entre eux. L'alchimie la plus parfaite qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue, à coup sûr !

Son esprit la menait vers des pensées pas très appropriées et elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau.

Pour l'heure, elle était dans la salle de preuves à conviction, au fond d'une allée, occupée à

répertorier ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer une convocation au Central.

Une nouvelle routine à laquelle elle devrait s'habituer.

Avant d'être en charge de la supervision du poste, elle n'avait pas idée du temps qu'il fallait à Gates et à Montgomery pour chaque affaire qui prenait parfois une tournure un peu rude.

Pour elle, il s'agissait d'aller expliquer à ses supérieurs comment et pourquoi un petit malfrat bien connu des services de police, avait vu son arrestation lui causer un bleu sur l'un de ses poignets.

Il s'était plaint du traitement infligé par les agents en charge de son arrestation, ceux-ci avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le menotter, et bien sûr, pas de la façon la plus calme qui soit.

Habitué des gardes à vue, il avait dit à son avocat qu'il porterait plainte, et même si tout cela n'était pas allé plus loin, Kate devait quand même rendre des comptes.

Simple formalité, mais cela signifiait perdre un temps précieux à expliquer ce que tous savaient déjà, mais qui ne pouvait n'être fait qu'officiellement.

Elle entendit au loin l'officier de garde en charge de la surveillance de la salle, saluer et plaisanter avec quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un. Castle. Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais ne doutaient pas des talents persuasifs de son époux pour le convaincre de le laisser la rejoindre.

Et sans surprise, au bout de quelques secondes, il apparut souriant et l'air détendu des jours où son humeur taquine prenait le pas sur les autres. Elle lui sourit en retour, incapable de résister à son côté séducteur.

\- Mme Castle… vous voilà seule ici, dans la pénombre d'une allée froide et triste à souhait… heureusement pour vous, je suis là…

\- Hey Castle … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens vous porter secours… lui dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

\- Castle ! tu fais quoi ?

\- Je viens de te le dire… répondit-il alors qu'il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle suffoquait déjà ! Sans la toucher, il parvenait à la déstabiliser. La tension entre eux était lourde et partagée entre la tentation de céder à son envie irrésistible de l'embrasser, et l'incompréhension face à son attitude si directe ici, au poste, elle en était nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a un officier à quelques mètres de nous ! chuchota-t-elle, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ici !

\- Je te fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui la rendait folle de désir

\- Ça… tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Il effaça les derniers centimètres entre eux, et prit son visage en coupe. Lorsqu'il déposa sur es lèvres un tendre baiser, elle cessa de respirer, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

Il avait perdu la tête ! Il oubliait les mises en garde et la discrétion !

\- Castle ! elle le repoussa à contre cœur. Arrête, pas ici…

\- Il ne dira rien…

Il replongea sur ses lèvres avec la ferme intention de les savourer délicatement cette fois.

\- Arrête ! A quoi tu joues Rick ?

« Sauve les apparences… », Kate luttait désespérément pour ne pas donner l'impression d'en vouloir plus. Un autre baiser, une caresse, une envie à assouvir…

Elle pencha la tête légèrement pour regarder entre les cartons les surplombant, en direction de l'officier de garde. Visiblement, pour le moment, il n'avait rien remarqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser aller.

Elle porta les mains sur les avant-bras de Castle pour le maintenir à bonne distance d'elle, le temps de se reprendre.

\- Il ne dira rien, fais-moi confiance… murmura-t-il

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as payé ou tu lui as promis des places pour le Madison Square Garden ?

\- En fait, c'est pour le Yankee Stadium, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne dira rien… lui répondit-il, en tentant de se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle.

Étonnée et intriguée, Kate se demanda vraiment si elle voulait connaître la raison de tant de certitudes de la part de Castle. En général, ce n'était pas très bon signe.

\- Attends… le repoussant à nouveau… je sens que je vais regretter de te poser la question mais … pourquoi tu en es si sûre ?

\- Parce qu'il prend une sacrée avance sur les autres ! rétorqua Castle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il profita de l'errance de son esprit pour capturer ses lèvres amoureusement. Mais sentant qu'elle était totalement absente, il recula pour la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Une avance sur les autres ? Ca veut dire quoi Castle ?

\- Ben … les autres en sont encore aux suppositions, alors que lui, il peut parier en toute confiance, il va se faire un bon pactole !

Il était fier et heureux. Il arborait son air malin et innocent qui soit l'agaçait, soit la faisait fondre. Pour l'instant, elle comprenait que son mari était au courant de quelque chose qui pour lui était un jeu, pour elle, était une intrusion dans son intimité.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils font des paris ? Sur nous ?

A présent, elle cachait difficilement la colère qui montait en elle tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trop hausser le ton.

\- Euh… t'étais pas au courant ?

Castle redevint ce petit garçon prit en faute, les yeux fuyant son regard et les mains sagement de retour dans ses poches.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Sérieux Castle ? Ils font des paris ?

\- Ben c'est plutôt bien pour nous tu sais… ça veut dire qu'ils voient bien qu'on se rapproche et donc, personne ne sera surpris que tu rentres à la maison bientôt…

Elle le regarda, partagée entre son ressentiment et l'analyse qu'elle faisait de la situation.

En effet, il avait raison d'une certaine façon, si on s'intéressait à eux de la sorte, personne ne serait étonné qu'elle rentre chez elle. Mais quand même, des paris ?

\- Admettons que ce soit une bonne chose…

\- Ça l'est ! coupa Castle, subitement beaucoup plus serein, se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle.

\- Admettons …reprit-elle le ton encore un peu dur… qui tient les paris ?

\- …

\- Castle ? Qui est l'indiscret qui risque de se prendre une balle si jamais je tombe sur lui ?

Elle le trouva tendu et nerveux. Parce qu'elle le connaissait, elle craignait le pire. Et pourtant, et même si elle ne lui dirait certainement pas maintenant, elle le trouvait craquant, ainsi terrorisé. Puis, soudain, elle repensa au carnet sur lequel étaient penchés Esposito et Ryan la veille.

\- C'est pas vrai Castle ! C'est Ryan et Espo ? Et tu le savais ?

\- Euh… en fait … disons que … je leur ai peut-être suggéré de lancer un pari… comme ça, tu sais, pour faire plus vrai … tu comprends ?

Elle allait exploser. Elle allait le torturer. Elle allait lui arracher les yeux. Il la rendait folle.

\- Non mais sérieusement Castle ? Pour faire plus vrai ? Tu trouves normal que les gars qui sont sous mon commandement se mettent à parier à propos de ma vie privée ?

\- Dis comme ça, c'est moins marrant …

Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle l'aimait mais elle allait le tuer. Elle referma le carton de pièces à conviction sur l'étagère, puis sans un mot, lui attrapa la main en prenant la direction de la sortie.

A hauteur de l'officier de garde, elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Combien vous avez parié jusque là ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Il rougit et semblait à son tour prêt à creuser un trou pour s'y terrer et y rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa ligne de vision. Surpris, il en resta muet.

Il chercha le soutien et une aide bienvenue dans les yeux de Castle, qui connaissant sa femme, se gardait bien de le lui donner.

\- Euh … 50 dollars Capitaine…

Elle le toisa, le fusillant du regard. Elle lui faisait peur et elle le savait.

\- Je vous donne ½ heure pour doubler la mise, après ça, les jeux seront faits, c'est bien compris ?

N'attendant aucune réponse, tenant fermement la main de Castle dans la sienne, le pauvre officier, médusé, les vit disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, avant d'entendre une porte se refermer.


	44. Chapter 44

\- Le placard à balais ? Sérieusement Kate ? se plaignit Rick, tandis que Kate lui dévorait les lèvres, bourdonnant d'envies.

\- Je suis furieuse après toi Castle ! Alors ouais, le placard à balais…

Elle acheva sa phrase en s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise, elle était réellement en colère mais bizarrement, alors qu'elle devrait le foudroyer, elle le désirait passionnément.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais réagir tout le temps comme ça quand tu es furieuse, sourit bêtement Castle… avant d'effacer toutes traces d'amusement et de plaisanterie, quand le regard de sa femme se posa sur lui.

Ils se débattaient avec sa chemise, avec véhémence dans un espace restreint et parfaitement inapproprié, mais pour l'instant, Kate ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Quand le dernier bouton céda, elle passa immédiatement ses mains autours de sa taille pour l'attirer à elle. Elle se sentait aspirer par la fougue, hors d'elle, poussée plus par le désir que par l'agacement suscité par les idées loufoques de son mari.

Dans l'empressement, elle avait plaqué Rick contre la porte, à peine l'avaient-ils franchi.

Et dès lors, la danse de leurs langues ne cessait de les emmener très haut, au point que Kate ne pouvait réprimer des gémissements dans sa bouche et des pulsions de plus en plus osées.

\- Tu me rends dingue Castle… lui dit-elle tandis que d'une main, elle entreprit de le caresser intimement, et de l'autre, s'agrippa à son épaule.

\- Oh … c'est pas comme ça que je vais arrêter de le faire tu sais …

\- Si tu arrêtes un jour, je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux…

Il sourit contre ses lèvres en l'entendant avouer ses faiblesses, il savait depuis longtemps bien sûr que ses plaisanteries, théories et autres idées saugrenues, la faisaient craquer, mais jamais encore, elle ne lui avait dit clairement.

La passion prenait le pas sur la prudence, la discrétion et tout ce qui devait encore être fait pendant les quelques jours à venir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer ce jeu, Kate s'autorisa à céder et à lâcher prise ailleurs que dans un cadre sécurisé.

Plus de prudence, plus maîtrise. Juste ressentir le corps de son mari contre elle et quoi ? Faire l'amour dans un placard à balais au sein même du poste ?

« Si jamais Lanie apprend ça… »

Dehors, un officier sous son commandement, à moins qu'il soit idiot, savait qu'ils étaient ici, enfermés dans un placard, en train de faire l'amour.

« Tu perds la tête… arrête… »

La passion sur la raison désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler et Castle ne faisait rien pour l'y aider.

Elle caresser toujours son sexe quand d'un mouvement lent, il échangea leur position, la planquant dos à la porte.

\- Tu as mis un tailleur … tu savais que tu m'emmènerais ici, avoue…

\- La ferme Castle… où je te promets que tu vas finir tout seul dans ce placard…

\- Tu ne pourrais pas…

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'essaye ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le repoussant suffisamment pour voir ses yeux, ronds et surpris.

Elle avait l'impression de voir les engrenages de son cerveau se remettre en place en quelques secondes.

\- Plus de plaisanterie, promis… lui dit-il aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être dans cet état avancé d'excitation.

\- Bien… parce qu'il est hors de question que tu me laisses comme ça…

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, juste en dessous du tailleur, puis les remonta lentement, pour venir s'échouer sur ses fesses.

Il la caressait tendrement, alors qu'il prenait ses lèvres avec passion.

Les corps brûlaient et l'air manquait, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer.

Quand il atteint l'élastique de son sous vêtement, il sentit Kate s'affairait autours de sa braguette.

Ce ne serait pas une de leurs étreintes emplies de douceur et de tendresse, lente et sensuelle.

Non ce serait ardent, passionné, torride… et urgent.

Sans autre forme de préliminaire, il abaissa son vêtement sans cesser de prendre ses lèvres.

Kate suffoquait en sentant glisser ses doigts vers son intimité et sans perdre plus de temps, elle libéra son sexe de son caleçon.

Il gémit de la sensation de ses doigts précis, investigateurs érotiques de son érection.

Il la souleva légèrement pour s'introduire en elle et en parfaite adéquation, temporisèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

Un de ces instants où même incontrôlables, ils savouraient mutuellement leur bonheur d'être ensemble. Immobiles pour mieux s'imprégner de l'autre.

Quelques secondes pour se noyer l'un en l'autre, pour s'oublier, pour se souvenir, pour s'ancrer et se ressentir.

Puis de nouveau, l'ardeur… les mains de Kate tantôt sur ses épaules, tantôt dans ses cheveux, celles de Rick sur ses fesses, et sa bouche parcourant la sienne, sa mâchoire, son cou, pour revenir à sa bouche.

Urgent, brûlant, embrasés, passionnel…

Contre la porte, Rick faisait l'amour à sa femme sans même prendre le temps de s'être complètement déshabillés.

Kate étouffait ses cris à chacun de ses puissants coups de rein, mais elle sentait que le feu l'emballait et bientôt, elle devrait calmer son époux, sous peine de donner encore davantage à raconter à l'officier de garde.

Quand ensemble, ils vinrent s'écraser lourdement une fois de plus contre la porte, Kate, dans un soupir, se força à faire revenir Castle à elle.

\- Babe … le chambranle de la porte …

\- …

\- Rick, on va nous entendre…

Il s'arrêta un instant, et perçu la frustration dans les yeux de Kate.

La contradiction, le désir de s'envoler encore et encore et la raison, frein à leurs pulsions charnelles.

Il porta son front contre le sien, à la recherche d'un apaisement, ses deux mains glissant de ses fesses à ses hanches.

Puis, le feu reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois, le rythme imprimé par Rick se voulait plus doux, moins animal. Toujours aussi urgent, mais bien moins sulfureux.

Les mains de Kate trouvèrent refuge autours de son cou, et ses lèvres reprirent possession des siennes.

\- Je te désire si fort… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, presque comme s'il luttait contre sa passion.

\- Je sais … je te sens … mais doucement mon cœur…

Lentement, il s'exécuta, ralentissant, en la pénétrant tout en délicatesse.

A présent, les corps se retrouvaient sur une nouvelle piste de danse amoureuse. Ils retrouvaient la douceur, ils retrouvaient la sensualité.

Ils faisaient souvent l'amour… mais jamais l'acte en lui-même ne ressemblait aux autres fois. Comme s'ils renouvelaient à chaque fois l'amour qu'ils se donnaient, comme si faire l'amour prenait un sens nouveau, conjugué à l'infini.

Le caresser était divinement bon, elle sentait sa peau, ses cheveux, ses imperfections, tout en lui décuplait son pouvoir d'attraction sur elle.

Et lui, subjugué par le corps de sa femme pantelante entre ses bras, ne savait plus où il était, qui il était… seulement que la femme qui l'embrassait amoureusement, était Kate Beckett.

Quand elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, elle sut qu'il n'était pas loin d'exploser en elle.

Alors, tendrement, elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à son cou, et raffermit sa position contre lui, s'ajustant pour trouver l'angle qui les ferait partir tous les deux.

A bout de souffle, Castle regarda Kate, tant il aimait la regardait jouir.

Le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait à chaque fois, le rendait fou d'amour et l'emplissait de fierté. Et cette fois encore, son cœur s'arrêta quand d'un dernier mouvement, il se déversa en elle, les plongeant tous deux dans un long gémissement.

* * *

Le couloir était calme quand discrètement ils sortirent du placard. A peine entendaient-ils quelques bavardages et autres sons quotidiens d'un poste de police. Kate se demanda un instant, si elle devait regardait où était cet officier de garde, devait-elle aller le voir ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? De ne rien dire ? S'il n'avait rien entendu, elle se trahirait à demi mot…mais si elle ne disait rien, comment être sûre qu'il ne se vanterait pas auprès de ses collègues d'avoir plus ou moins assister à une scène absolument improbable, entre le Capitaine et son mari…

« Bravo Kate … et maintenant tu fais quoi ? »

\- Je crois que tu m'as mordu… lui dit Castle, en tentant de s'examiner, gesticulant et tournant sur lui-même pour apercevoir ce qu'il supposait être une morsure.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, je ne mords pas Rick…

\- Oh si … et c'est diablement sexy quand tu le fais…

\- Bon c'est bon là ? Tu vas cesser tes pas de danse au milieu du couloir ?

\- N'empêche que parfois tu me mords surtout quand je te…

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris… fais voir

Comme un enfant présentant son bobo à sa mère, il tira sur le col de sa chemise pour lui montrer un bout de peau, légèrement rouge.

\- Hum … Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un médecin…

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? … attends Kate, quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle s'éloigna de lui, souriant de sa farce qui à coup sur, ne l'avait pas fait marcher, mais courir à grosses foulées.

Comprenant qu'elle se jouait de lui, il la rejoignit très vite et arrivait à sa hauteur, arbora un air boudeur.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais … un jour tu pourrais m'arracher la jugulaire dans un élan de furie amoureuse…

\- T'arracher la jugulaire hein ? Wahou Castle, je te promets de ne plus jamais te toucher si tu veux…

\- Hein ? non !

Tandis qu'ils avançaient en direction de la salle principale du poste, Castle repositionna son col de chemise, conscient qu'il était sans doute préférable de ne plus trop en faire.

\- Mme Castle… vous m'avez épaté… glissa-t-il tendrement.

Juste avant d'arriver au bout du couloir, il l'attira une dernière fois à lui, et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur doucement.

Dans un dernier baiser, il la transporta à nouveau ailleurs. Elle répondit au baiser, avant de s'éloigner gentiment de lui et rejoindre le poste.

\- Alors tout est pardonné hein ?

\- Pardonné ?

\- Ben oui … les paris, Espo et Ryan …

\- Bien sûr babe… lui dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme, en lui offrant un sourire énigmatique.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les gars, qui loin de se douter de quoique ce soit, se figèrent en la voyant arriver.

\- Ryan, Espo et Castle, dans mon bureau et tout de suite !

Sous les regards stupéfaits de leurs autres collègues, ils restèrent tous les trois, enracinés au sol, immobiles et saisi par l'effroi.

Elle semblait en colère et d'instinct, les Bros craignirent une nouvelle bourde de Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Castle ? demanda Ryan, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers le bureau de Kate.

\- Euh juste là ? si je te le dis, elle va me tuer…

\- Castle ! Grouille-toi où je t'interdis de remettre les pieds au poste !

\- On ne se demande pas qui porte le pantalon entre vous …

\- Un commentaire Espo ?

\- Euh… non Kate … non non …

\- C'est ce que je pensais… Ryan ferme la porte.

Trois enfants prit la main dans le sac. Aucun d'eux n'osait affronter le regard courroucé de Kate.

\- Alors… je peux voir ce carnet ?

« C'est mort là… » pensa Esposito en jetant un coup d'œil discret à ses acolytes.

\- C'était l'idée de Castle chef… dit-il, feignant de vouloir sauver sa peau.

\- Sérieux Espo ? s'offusqua ce dernier

\- Il a pas tort… c'est toi qui nous a dit de …

\- Oh ! Les filles, je peux l'avoir ce carnet ou je vais devoir vous faire une fouille complète…

Castle s'apprêta à répondre, mais elle l'interrompit juste à temps.

\- Ne dis rien Castle !

Marmonnant dans son coin, boudeur et vexé, Kate aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait ce carnet.

\- Tiens … lui dit Ryan en le lui tendant.

Elle le prit et les regarda tour à tour prête à fusiller sur place quiconque rajouterait autre chose.

Elle commença à le feuilleter, page après page, les yeux de plus en plus gros, bouche-bée et éberluée.

\- Il y a la moitié du poste dans ses pages …

Elle lisait, parcourait et en face, les trois hommes se gardaient bien de répondre.

\- Ryan ? tu as parié 100 dollars qu'on allait se remettre ensemble avant la fin de la semaine ?!

\- Euh … tu sais… les enfants, les études à payer… tenta-t-il de se justifier

\- Ah bien Espo, toi tu paries sur l'annonce d'une grossesse avant la fin de l'année?

A nouveau dans la contemplation des noms et des sommes qui défilaient sous ses yeux, elle s'étonna encore de constater que le monde qui les entourait était rempli de commères.

\- C'est pas vrai… sérieusement… mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? … Quoi ? !

\- Quoi quoi ? demanda Castle, soudain inquiet

\- L'officier Johnson a parié 200 billets qu'on était déjà ensemble sans le dire ?!

\- Malin …

Rick semblait éprouver de la fierté pour ce jeune officier qui plus tôt, avait été terrorisé par sa femme.

\- C'est bon Rick, on va se passer de tes commentaires…

\- En même temps, il a eu raison… avec des infos directes de la source, j'aurais parié encore plus gros moi…

\- Comment ça des infos à la source ? Tu as vendu la mèche faux frère ?

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Beckett na na na ! répondit Rick, dans une grimace de garnement.

Une cours de récréation. Voilà ce qu'elle gérait au quotidien. Des gosses qui se chamaillaient à qui avait raison et qui avait tort.

\- Quoi Beckett ?! demanda Ryan, étonné, en se tournant face à elle.

\- Elle lui a carrément dit de doubler la mise…

\- T'as fait ça ?

\- Oh ! Vous voulez vraiment discuter de ça avec moi là ? Hein ? Les gars, vous avez lancé des paris à propos de ma vie privée, et je parle pour toi aussi Castle, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça… Espo, Ryan, je suspends officiellement ce pari c'est clair ?

\- Mais Beckett… protesta Javier

\- Non, pas de discussion. Vous allez rendre leur argent à tout le monde et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de pari me concernant, ok ?

\- Avoue que ça nous permet d'avancer drôlement vite quand même… maintenant tout le monde pense qu'on va se remettre ensemble … enfin… la moitié du poste et un officier témoin de tes pulsions amoureuses incontrôlables…

Kate regarda Castle et le temps s'arrêta. Venait-il de dire à mi-mots à ses amis et collègues qu'ils avaient fait l'amour au poste ?

Elle allait le tuer. Comment pouvait-elle aimer à ce point cet homme qui avait pour meilleur passe-temps, de la faire tourner en bourrique ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle ferma les yeux, et soupira plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

\- Castle, on en parle ce soir… et franchement, là, tu es à deux doigts du troisième divorce…

Bien sûr, elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais elle voulait le faire redescendre sur Terre et lui donnait une leçon dont il se souviendrait.

\- Ryan, Espo, vous rendez l'argent à chacun… et estimez-vous heureux que ça n'aille pas plus loin …

\- Ok chef …

\- Oui … désolée Beckett…

Elle mourrait d'envie de rire devant leurs mines déconfites. Etait-elle aussi manipulatrice pour qu'ils croient à ce point qu'elle était furieuse ?

Elle était en colère oui, mais pas au point de leur en vouloir pendant des heures.

Finalement, c'était assez marrant et étonnant de voir que la moitié de son personnel prenait des paris sur eux. Que des bons paris qui plus est… un bébé, une remise en couple rapide, qui des deux craquerait le premier, même un qui disait qu'elle embrasserait Castle ici au poste…

Décidemment, sa vie avait prit une drôle de tournure en rencontrant Rick et en acceptant de l'épouser.

Il avait acquis une telle prestance ici que tout à chacun l'appréciait, l'aimait même. Il avait toujours un petit mot pour l'un de ses collègues, un geste amical, une plaisanterie à partager…Il n'avait pas seulement révolutionné sa vie, il avait donné vie à ce poste qu'elle chérissait tant.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent tous les trois, boudeurs et presque abattus, elle les retint une dernière fois, ne parvenant plus à masquer un sourire éclatant.

\- Ah et les gars… vous payerez l'officier Johnson pour son pari…


	45. Chapter 45

De nouveau seule dans son bureau, Kate lisait à nouveau les pages du carnet secret des Bros.

Une idée pareille, en réalité, cela ne la surprenait pas. D'abord parce qu'elle sortait de l'esprit de Castle, et surtout parce que quoiqu'elle en pense, leur couple avait toujours suscité beaucoup de curiosité depuis les premiers jours de leur coopération.

Il était clair désormais que Johnson savait pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la réserve, et elle réalisa que c'était là, la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour au poste.

Décidemment, Castle lui ferait faire n'importe quoi !...

De son bureau, elle voyait son mari et les Bros en pleine conversation. Tous les trois ensemble, ils avaient le don de l'agacer et pourtant, elle les aimait, elle voyait leur conversation prendre de l'ampleur et elle s'amusa à décoder leurs attitudes.

D'abord Ryan, les mais dans les poches, la tête baissée, un rictus au coin des lèvres… il semblait être embêté par les événements récents. Comme s'il prenait conscience qu'ils étaient sans doute allés un peu trop loin. Elle l'aimait pour son côté gentlemen, discret et respectueux de la vie privée de ses amis.

Esposito lui, était assis sur le coin de son bureau, face à Castle. Il avait le menton légèrement élevé, les lèvres serrées, les deux mains jointes, les avant-bras en appui sur ses cuisses. Il donnait l'impression d'être un homme sûre de lui et maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances. Lui, elle l'aimait pour son caractère fidèle et droit, un fonceur sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Puis Rick. Lui, lui tournait le dos mais elle n'avait besoin de le voir pour décrypter ses attitudes. Elle le connaissait, et probablement qu'il était encore tout content d'avoir détourné une nouvelle fois les règlements à son avantage. Il avait quand même réussi à l'entraîner dans une torride étreinte amoureuse au poste tout en contribuant fortement à rendre plausible son retour au loft. Elle l'aimait pour trop de raisons, qu'elle n'aurait su lister.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le carnet posé devant elle et se dit que finalement, Rick avait eu une excellente idée. Et comme elle avait demandé aux garçons de payer le pari de Johnson, elle laisserait entendre à l'ensemble de son personnel qu'il avait raison, qu'elle voyait déjà son mari à l'insu de tous, et ainsi faisait d'une pierre deux coups : si elle le voyait déjà avant leurs retrouvailles officielles, qu'elle soit enceinte de plusieurs semaines déjà, paraîtrait beaucoup plus réaliste maintenant.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, une fois de plus, Castle avait débloqué une situation extrême, peut-être même sans le vouloir.

Elle leva les yeux pour les regarder une nouvelle fois, mais se figea dans l'instant.

Castle tirait sur le col de sa chemise et semblait désigner aux gars la fameuse marque rougeâtre sur son cou !

« C'est pas vrai Castle ! T'es pas en train de leur raconter pour tout à l'heure ?! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et surgit sans plus attendre dans la salle commune du poste.

\- Castle ?

Celui-ci se retourna, un air innocent peint sur son visage.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Les gars, comment lui résister ? leur dit-il d'un air charmeur, playboy sollicité prêt à satisfaire sa belle.

Mais il perdit rapidement son sourire idiot quand celui-ci se transforma en grimace douloureuse. Kate, pour la première fois depuis des années, venait de l'attraper par l'oreille pour l'attirer dans son bureau.

\- Ahhhhhhhh … je croyais que c'était fini ça ! …

Ils disparurent tous deux derrière le bureau de Kate, sous les yeux amusés des agents présents au poste.

Une fois seuls, Kate le regarda en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Castle lui, se frottait l'oreille en sur-jouant une prétendue douleur.

\- Castle ? Tu leur montrais quoi là ?

\- Là ? eh bien …

\- Laisses tomber, je préfère ne pas savoir… Castle, il faut vraiment que tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, incapable de finir sa phrase. Elle se sentait absente, la vision trouble et une désagréable sensation de vertiges. Elle prit appui sur son bureau, avant de sentir les bras de Castle la maintenir contre lui.

\- Hey… Kate … assieds toi …

D'un bras protecteur, il la guida vers son fauteuil.

\- C'est bon… ne t'inquiètes pas… je crois que je viens de faire mon premier malaise de grossesse…

\- Oui je crois bien, lui répondit-il en souriant

\- Ça te fait sourire ? demanda-t-elle incertaine

\- C'est juste que … tu es enceinte…

Il souriait, de ce sourire qui la faisait la rendre fière de lui. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce vertige, aussi désagréable soit-il, marquait un peu plus le fait qu'elle portait son enfant. Et il en éprouvait une telle joie, qu'il souriait de ce malaise.

\- Tu devrais te reposer davantage… ce soir, tu dois dormir…

\- Je ne serais pas si fatiguée si tu ne me faisais pas faire n'importe quoi et si tu ne me sautais pas dessus à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion …le taquina-t-elle

\- Moi ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as quasiment violé tout à l'heure ?

\- Violé hein ? Pauvre Rick … je m'en veux, si tu savais…

Elle lui apposa la main sur la joue, en une caresse éphémère mais romantique et très évocatrice pour quiconque les verrait.

\- Ce soir, je te laisse dormir…

\- Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu viens dormir au loft ? demanda-t-il, excité par cette perspective.

\- Babe … je viens de dire aux gars de payer Johnson … je crois qu'on ne fait plus du tout illusion…

Il la regarda d'un air étrange, enfantin mais sur la réserve.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que … tu rentres à la maison ?

Un élan de tendresse s'abattit en elle, il était beau d'innocence en cet instant. Cet homme parfois bêta, parfois malin, mais là, devant elle, partagé entre la joie et l'incertitude.

\- Oui … je rentre mon cœur…

A ses propres mots, Kate se sentait revivre. Oui, elle rentrait chez elle, elle retrouvait un semblant de vie, son domicile et son mari. Dès lors, elle aurait enfin le droit de se réveiller chez elle, de rentrer chez elle le soir, de s'endormir près de son mari… et de l'embrasser ou le toucher sans se soucier des yeux inquisiteurs.

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait la saisit si violemment, qu'elle écrasa une larme au coin de son œil, en se perdant dans le regard amoureux de Castle.

\- Kate … je suis heureux... tu n'imagines pas…

\- Oh, si… crois-moi, je sais.

Puis comme si tout était naturel, elle se pencha vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en l'attirant à elle, toujours plus près. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, en respirant profondément le bonheur qu'ils parvenaient enfin à rééquilibrer.

* * *

Esposito et Ryan, ainsi que quelques regards curieux, n'avaient rien raté de la scène. Ryan posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Il est fort hein ?... dit-il admiratif.

\- Oui … ça, c'est sûr…il l'est.

En ami et collègue de longue date, Javier connaissait parfaitement le sens de ces quelques mots. Kate n'était pas femme à montrer ses sentiments, ni même à admettre qu'elle était séduite. Elle était une femme forte, décidée et obstinée, et quand il l'avait connu, une femme distante, mariée à son travail. Et pourtant, cet homme, cet écrivain un peu lourd, un peu maladroit, avait fait voler en éclats le mur de glace que Beckett avait bâti autours de son cœur.

Il aimait son amie, et jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir un jour si sereine et si ouverte aux autres et à la vie, avant l'arrivée de Castle.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent du bureau, il n'était plus question de faire semblant, plus question de faire attention.

Main dans la main, sourires aux lèvres, la discrétion n'avait plus place dans leur vie affective, et lorsque quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, Kate sut que la première partie de leur plan était parfaitement bien remplie.

Ils rejoignirent Esposito et Ryan, et Kate, d'un signe à tous, sourit chaleureusement et intima ses collègues à reprendre leurs tâches.

\- Alors ? Tout rentre dans l'ordre Beckett, on dirait ?

Ryan semblait vraiment heureux pour ses amis, et surtout, avait conscience que le plan insensé qu'ils avaient bâti depuis des semaines, tenait la route et leur rendait une part de liberté bien méritée.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça …

Kate se perdit à nouveau dans les yeux de son époux, encore sur un nuage de savoir que sa femme rentrait chez eux.

\- Eh Castle, tu nous payes un verre du coup ? lança Esposito, sans perdre une occasion de porter un toast autours d'un bon grand cru payé par l'écrivain.

\- Je pense qu'on va plutôt rentrer et …

\- Rick, en fait, je crois que ce serait bien de passer un moment tous ensembles…

D'abord surpris par la proposition de sa femme, il lut ensuite dans son regard qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur dire. Avec les émotions suscitées des derniers jours, il avait presque perdu de vu leur enquête et les recherches que Vikram devaient faire. Il s'en voulut un instant, avant de se reprendre et de suivre sa femme dans sa pensée.

\- Oui, en fait, tu as raison Kate… fêtons ça… ce soir… au …

Il regarda Kate pour s'assurer de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Au loft, chez nous, ce sera bien babe …

A présent, nul besoin de se cacher dans une pièce secrète au fond d'un bureau. Au moins pas dans ce contexte là, pas celui où leurs amis se réunissaient pour féliciter le couple pour leurs retrouvailles. Pour le coup, se retrouver au bureau de Castle, aurait semblé vraiment étrange.

Le loft. Chez eux. C'était l'endroit idéal pour la soirée.

\- Ok… ça marche pour nous, hein mon frère ? demanda Esposito à Ryan

\- Ouais, répondit-il, d'un enthousiasme non feint.

\- Parfait…bon… euh, au boulot les gars …

Sans plus de familiarité, elle attira Castle vers la salle de repos, pour s'offrir quelques minutes seule avec lui, avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se cala dans ses bras. Après des semaines de frustration, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à faire semblant, et elle espérait que personne ne trouverait son subit changement d'attitude suspect.

Mais au fond d'elle, l'attraction était trop forte, le besoin trop pressant et l'envie trop présente. Ils s'aimaient après tout, et que tous les deux se retrouvent de façon si simple et soudaine, ne pouvait pas réellement choquer.

Elle cherchait à s'en convaincre, mais ne pouvait de toute façon plus faire autrement que d'aimer son mari au vu et au su de tous.

* * *

Le soir venu, le loft ressemblait à l'un de ces soirs de fêtes que Castle aimait tant. Même si, au regard des semaines écoulées, il était presque impensable que ce jour se termine ainsi, Castle avait prévu les choses en grands.

Un vin grand cru, du jus de fruits de toutes sorte, pressés avec amour pour sa belle, des amuse-bouches du meilleur traiteur de New York, sans oublier une banderole « Welcome Home », que Beckett, d'humeur taquine, avait jugé comme le « truc en trop ».

Pour autant, tous avaient conscience qu'au-delà des réjouissances pour le couple, la réunion du soir devrait également apporter une mise au point quant à l'affaire.

Et évidemment, la question s'était posée pour la présence de Martha.

Pouvaient-ils feindre une fête de famille sans qu'elle n'y soit invitée ? La réponse avait été évidente et bien que réticente, Kate avait cédé à nouveau sur ce point.

Lui expliquer les raisons de son départ du loft avait soulagé Beckett, mais elle avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste éloignée de l'enquête. Martha avait semblé comprendre les motivations de Kate et l'étreinte qu'elles avaient partagée, lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Seul Vikram était absent, mais pour les mêmes raisons que Martha, pourquoi cet analyste tout juste embauché dans la police de New York serait-il invité à une soirée si intimiste ?

Kate l'avait briefé plus tôt dans la journée, et elle appréciait sa capacité de compréhension.

Si bien que désormais, tous étaient réunis et s'apprêter à résumer les dernières avancées de leur enquête.

\- Alors d'après Vikram, les numéros d'appel proviennent de téléphones à carte prépayés…

\- Donc on ne peut pas les tracer, en déduisit Alexis

\- Oui… sauf pour l'un de ces numéros. C'est une ligne fixe mais elle est trop sécurisée pour que Vikram tente de trouver une adresse correspondante. Il pourrait, mais cela demanderait du temps et surtout, pour qu'elle soit à ce point sécurisée, c'est que l'émetteur de ces appels est un gros poisson…

\- Cela pourrait être la taupe de la CIA ? demanda Esposito en regardant la liste de numéros que Kate avait apporté.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, qui que ce soit, on ne peut pas savoir d'où provient l'appel, à moins de rentrer le numéro dans un fichier fédéral…

\- Ce qu'on ne peut pas faire, sinon, ils risquent de débarquer, comme ça a été le cas pour le mémo…conclut Castle.

\- Oui… elle chercha son mari du regard pour trouver le soutien nécessaire pour affronter à nouveau cette réalité.

Castle lui sourit, en la lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Espo avait retrouvé la trace de Maddox à l'aide d'un ordinateur acheté à un prêteur sur gage en liquide… à l'époque, il n'en avait rien su… on pourrait recommencer… proposa Ryan

\- Oui mais à l'époque, la guerre était déjà déclarée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils viennent à moi … là, en théorie, personne ne sait que l'on enquête sur eux, si on commet une erreur, elle peut être fatale …

\- Et il y a autre chose... Kate regarda Castle...Cela fait 2 jours... on n'a pas de nouvelle de mon père...avec les données qu'il nous a promit, on pourrait déjà avoir des renseignements concrets sur ce numéro...

\- Babe, cela ne veut rien dire... il a dit 3 jours... on doit lui faire confiance...

\- Mes enfants … vous prenez tellement de risques… leur dit Martha, visiblement très inquiète.

Kate se sentit envahie d'un sentiment de culpabilité, c'était elle qui les entraînait droit vers le danger. Son fils, sa petite-fille… elle s'approcha d'elle, et posa sa main sur son bras.

Mais avant qu'elle ne s'excuse auprès de Martha, Castle les rejoignirent et prit la parole.

\- Mère, on est tous là pour la même chose… cela ne concerne pas que Kate, cela nous concerne tous…et pas seulement nous… toute cette ville… on est prudent, malgré les apparences, on fait attention et on ne prend aucun risque… si on ne le fait pas, on ne vivra jamais plus comme avant.

\- Grand-Mère, il a raison… on est derrière Kate, mais on se bat parce qu'on croit en son combat… notre combat.

Kate, comme Martha, avait pourquoi Castle et Alexis avaient prit la parole. Martha était une femme pleine de vie et elle aimait chacun d'entre eux, et craignait pour chacun d'eux, mais son fils et sa petite-fille tenaient forcément une part plus importante dans son inquiétude.

Beckett appréciait ce soutien sans faille et priait de n'avoir jamais à le regretter.

\- Katherine, je sais quelle merveilleuse jeune femme tu es… et je remercie tous les dieux de t'avoir mise sur le chemin de mon fils … mais fais attention à toi… je veux que tous vous me reveniez sains et saufs…

Kate ne pouvait le promettre, et s'abstint de le faire. Mais jamais elle n'accepterait de perdre encore un être cher, qui qu'il soit.

\- Donc… que sait-on de cette blanchisserie ? Castle souhaitait clore cet épisode et se concentrer à nouveau sur l'affaire.

\- Elle est tenue par un couple d'hispanique sans histoire…. commença Kate

\- Mais qui est lié de façon inconnue pour l'instant au trafic de drogue…

\- Peut-être que la boutique est une plaque tournante …

\- Et que les dealers s'approvisionnent là-bas…

\- Ils reçoivent des appels tous les 15 du mois …

\- Et on est le 14 aujourd'hui…

\- Si on veut savoir ce qui se passe…

\- On doit tenir une planque demain ! s'exclamèrent-ils simultanément, sous les yeux habitués, mais complices de leurs amis et famille.

\- J'adore quand on fait ça… sourit Castle en dévorant sa femme d'un regard passionné

\- Moi aussi…lui répondit-elle, partageant son sourire et son émotion.

Tous deux face à face, s'absorbant mutuellement, venaient encore une fois de démontrer leur communion d'esprits, si typique de leur relation.

Kate lui prit les mains et en silence, le remercia pour son soutien et sa présence à ses côtés.

« Always » sembla-t-il lui répondre.


	46. Chapter 46

\- Vous pourriez peut-être vous rappeler qu'on est là non ? les taquina Lanie, qui se nourrissait depuis toujours des interactions entre Beckett et Castle.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, en se regardant amoureusement, les sourires ancrés au coin des lèvres.

Ce moment intime passé, l'heure était à établir un plan d'action.

-Pour une planque, il va nous falloir étudier de plus près les lieux… commença Ryan

\- On peut essayer de voir s'il y a des caméras dans la rue, poursuivit Alexis

\- J'en doute, tenta de s'expliquer Esposito, si c'est une plaque tournante pour leur trafic, ils auront choisi un endroit moins sécurisé…je serais vraiment étonné qu'il y ait des caméras…

\- Non mais …

Castle surprit tout le monde en se déplaçant rapidement vers son ordinateur portable.

\- Castle, tu fais quoi ? demanda Kate

\- Juste une petite minute …

Elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'elle devait être assez intéressante pour qu'il ménage à ce point son suspens.

D'emblée, tous se rapprochèrent et regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Castle, essayant de comprendre sa logique.

\- J'y suis … Espo a raison, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des caméras de sécurité dans la rue mais … il y a un distributeur automatique de billets…

\- Quelle rapport ? demanda Lanie, encore novice en matière d'enquête policière de terrain.

\- S'il y a un distributeur… commença Kate

\- Il y a une caméra dedans, finit Castle en la regardant, fier de lui… encore une fois, on prouve au monde qu'on est les meilleurs toi et moi…

Elle lui sourit généreusement, fascinée par son esprit si vif et si ingénieux. Il n'était pas flic, mais il aurait pu être l'un des meilleurs en d'autres circonstances. Bien sûr, elle ne lui en dirait jamais rien, de peur de trop flatter son égo surdimensionné, mais force était de constater, que de tous les partenaires qu'elle avait eu par le passé, Castle était celui avec qui elle fonctionnait le mieux. Ryan et Esposito étaient des collègues idéaux et loyaux, mais avec Castle, quelque chose de plus se passait, d'inexplicable.

Beaucoup l'avaient vu avant elle, et désormais l'idée de ne pas travailler avec lui, lui semblait absurde. Tout civil qu'il soit.

\- Bien les Castle… mais comment fait-on pour obtenir les enregistrements du mois dernier ? Si encore il y a avait eu une agression dans le coin ou n'importe quoi qui nous donnerait une raison légitime de les demander… mais là, ça repose sur la banque... ils peuvent refuser et ils peuvent commencer à poser des questions…

\- Et la dernière chose dont vous ayez besoin mes enfants, c'est que l'on pose des questions, j'ai bien suivi ? demanda Martha

Kate regarda sa belle-mère, à nouveau soucieuse, de la voir présente ici, ce soir et constatant qu'elle entendait des informations ultra secrètes à propos de leur enquête.

Cependant, elle devait admettre que jusque là, Martha avait parfaitement joué le jeu de la discrétion et si cette réunion avait lieu en sa présence, Kate veillerait à ce qu'elle ne soit jamais impliquer directement.

\- Oui Martha, c'est la grande difficulté de cette affaire… tout repose sur notre capacité à faire profil bas ...

\- On pourrait … simuler une agression ?!

\- Quoi ? Non mais Castle, ça va pas ? Il est hors de question que je simule quoique ce soit !

\- J'adore quand tu dis ça … sourit-il fier de sa réparti

Les visages se détendirent d'un coup en entendant Rick se jouer de Kate. Cela faisait parti d'eux. Ces plaisanteries, ces taquineries souvent tendancieuses qui faisaient sortir de ses gonds Beckett et remplissaient Castle d'un sentiment plénitude. Et souvent, les témoins de leurs joutes verbales se régalaient de leur complicité. Même sous cette forme.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit… reprit Kate après avoir fusillé du regard son mari… on peut déjà essayer de tâter le terrain auprès de la banque. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils accepteront…

\- Ou alors… coupa Castle en accentuant son effet… on peut demander à Vikram 2.0 de pirater leur système de surveillance…

\- Je ne sais pas Castle… on a très peu de temps… à peine quelques heures…

Ryan était un touche à tout en matière d'informatique et bien que les compétences de Vikram n'avaient plus à être prouvées, le temps à nouveau jouait contre eux.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait quand même lui demander et même s'il n'y arrive pas dans les temps, demain on verra peut-être par nous-mêmes ce qui se passe là-bas …

\- « Nous » Lanie ? demanda Kate, en alerte.

\- Oui « nous » ma belle, j'en ai marre de ne vous servir à rien, je veux planquer moi aussi ! lui répondit-elle, décidée et résolue à ne pas céder.

Rarement, le salon du loft n'avait paru plus propice à des jeux de guerre de la sorte. Mise à part, lorsque Castle et Alexis s'affrontaient dans une lutte sans merci au pistolet laser.

Ils étaient soudés, déterminés, l'enquête avançait, les pistes se dévoilaient progressivement.

Ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de qui pouvait être la taupe de la CIA, ni même à combien d'hommes ils avaient affaire mais les pièces du puzzle, bien éparpillées devant eux, n'attendaient qu'à se mettre en place.

\- Inutile de vous dire que moi aussi, je veux y être, leur dit Alexis, profitant de la sortie de Lanie pour s'incruster elle aussi dans leur plan du lendemain.

Kate chercha son époux du regard. Comme pour Martha, elle aurait préféré qu'Alexis se tienne à l'écart de tout cela, et l'avis de Rick était primordial pour envisager un quelconque rôle à tenir par l'une des deux.

Elle respecterait sa décision parce que depuis toujours elle ne souhaitait prendre parti ou s'interposer entre eux deux, mais pour sa part, cette opération ne pouvait nécessiter qu'une expérience que seuls des flics, et un pseudo-flic, pouvaient avoir… et dès lors, elles ne devraient y prendre part.

Silencieusement, ils s'interrogèrent, leur monde vacillait mais personne ne semblait vouloir s'effacer, même si cela aurait été plus prudent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas flics et …

\- Toi non, plus et pourtant tu suis Kate comme son ombre… coupa Alexis

\- Et j'aimerais parfois qu'il ne le fasse pas, rétorqua doucement Beckett

A nouveau, tous s'observaient et tous mesuraient l'importance des mots prononcés. Kate parlait de ses peurs, se mettait à nue devant eux. Castle prenait des risques en travaillant avec elle, elle l'avait quitté pour ça. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Alexis, de Lanie… peut-être même de Martha.

D'un geste de la tête, Castle prit la décision, Kate se contenta de sonder son esprit silencieusement.

\- Kate, Castle… Alexis et moi, on se sent concernée aussi… on vous écoutera et vous pouvez me croire, on ne fera rien de stupide, mais si on veut être efficace, on doit tous se coordonner…

\- Lanie… murmura Esposito, soudain inquiet pour son amie

\- Javier… on n'a vraiment pas l'intention de prendre des risques… mais je suis sûre qu'on peut vous aider…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kate reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait si la blanchisserie possède une issue de secours ?

\- Les bâtiments commerciaux de ce genre ont presque toujours des entrées secondaires, répondit Ryan… je vérifierai demain au cadastre…

\- Bien… je demanderai à Vikram s'il peut pirater le système de surveillance du distributeur en si peu de temps…

\- J'ai quelques gadgets au bureau… une caméra infrarouge, du matériel d'écoute à ultra-son, un amplificateur de son … et je sais où on peut se procurer une camionnette passe-partout… expliqua Castle, d'une voix sourde et sérieuse.

\- « quelques gadgets » Castle ? Sérieux ? réagit Esposito

\- Hey les gars … je suis détective privé maintenant… j'ai besoin de cet équipement…

\- Pour retrouver des petits chats égarés ? plaisanta Ryan

\- Et tu sais où trouver « une camionnette passe-partout » ?

\- J'ai des relations les gars… annonça-t-il, d'un air énigmatique et volontairement provocateur.

\- Bon… quoiqu'il en soit… le matériel de l'Inspecteur Gadget va nous aider… et ta camionnette, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne planque pour Lanie et Alexis.

Kate réfléchissait à toute allure, elle accordait trop de place au hasard, elle le savait, les deux femmes n'avaient aucune expérience, mise à part quelques affaires résolues avec Castle pour Alexis.

\- Ryan, Espo, s'il y en a une, vous planquerez l'entrée secondaire, Castle et moi, l'entrée principale. On se tient à l'écart d'au moins 50 m, hors de question de s'approcher de trop près…on se fond dans le décor… Alexis, Lanie, vous resterez en retrait, à l'arrière de la camionnette, on étudiera les plans du secteur pour trouver le meilleur endroit où vous garer. Vous ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, c'est bien compris ?

Les deux femmes opinèrent du chef, concentrées et concernées.

\- On reste en communication permanente, au moindre mouvement suspect, on se tient tous en alerte. Si je dis qu'on dégage, on le fait sans poser de question.

Kate endossait son rang de chef de coordination à merveille, sa voix était ferme et on pouvait y entendre toute sa détermination mais aussi son souci de la sécurité de chacun.

\- Castle, ta camionnette… aussi banale que possible, tu ne nous ramènes pas un véhicule avec un pare-choc renforcé, des vitres teintées et une antenne radio de 2 m de haut, ok ? On n'est pas dans un film de Rico Cruz…

\- Pourtant ce serait cool… rêva-t-il tout haut

Kate le toisa et le ramena sur Terre aussitôt.

\- C'est Alexis et Lanie qui seront dedans…

A l'évocation des noms de sa fille et de leur amie, il ravala son air d'enfant en quête d'un super jouet.

\- Blanche, légèrement rouillée, un vrai tas de boue… elle sera plus vraie que nature, promis !

\- Ouais ben assure toi quand même qu'elle ferme à clef, ce sera bien, hein, le taquina Lanie.

\- Promis !

Durant la 1/2 h qui suivit, ils passèrent en revu le matériel dont ils avaient besoin, sous le regard soucieux de Martha. Elle s'inquiétait pour toutes ces personnes qu'elle considérait comme de la famille. Son fils, sa petite-fille et Kate bien sûr, mais aussi ces hommes et femme qui affichaient une détermination et une loyauté sans faille.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle pria pour que rien ne leur arrive.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, cela eut pour effet de tous les faire taire instantanément.

Puis, très vite les instincts prirent le dessus, dans un silence entendu, Kate désigna la porte à ses deux collègues armés, puis à l'attention de Castle, désigna les trois femmes et indiqua la cuisine. Sans rechigner, il les conduisit rapidement derrière l'îlot central.

Armes aux poings, les trois flics prirent position : Espoito près de la porte, attendant le signal pour l'ouvrir, Ryan et Beckett, excentrés, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite.

Lorsqu'elle donna le signal, Esposito, sans hésiter, tourna la poignée et tira la porte à lui.

Personne.

Sans abandonner leurs positions, les trois se regardèrent sans mot dire. L'incrédulité se lisait sur les visages et tous ses sens en alertes, Javier avança doucement en direction du couloir.

Puis, comme sorti de nulle part, une voix s'éleva.

\- Je peux entrer ou le lieutenant Esposito va venir me chercher ?

Jackson. Se montrant doucement, arme à la main lui aussi, il apparut à l'angle de la porte.

Soulagés, les nerfs se détendirent. Les regards s'accrochèrent et l'état d'alerte baissa d'un cran.

\- Lieutenants, Kate, c'est un plaisir…

Il avança et pénétra dans le loft. Derrière lui, après des vérifications d'usage dans le couloir, Esposito ferma la porte et rengaina son arme.

\- Heureux de vous revoir tous … spécialement toi Martha, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse à l'attention de tous.

Elle le regarda, et comme tous, ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, ici, ce soir.

\- Jackson… heureuse de te voir débarquer ici sans blessure par balle à soigner…

Martha observa ses réactions, sans même connaître l'homme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui, mais d'après ce que Kate et les autres lui avaient dit, il était là pour les aider, alors comme les autres, accepta de lui faire confiance cette fois encore.

Jackson souriait à chacun et semblait détendu. Quelques instants plus tôt, trois flics du NYPD le tenaient en joue, mais pour autant, il se dégageait de lui un air serein.

\- Ma chère Kate … je vois que les choses vont plus vite que prévu… j'ai cru comprendre que vous rentriez chez vous ? … lorsque je vous ai conseillé d'attendre un peu, je m'attendais à un peu plus que 2 jours… quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravi pour vous deux… d'autant qu'apparemment, personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

\- Papa ?... on ne t'attendait pas… enfin, pas avant demain… on pensait que … enfin bref … content de te voir…

\- Jackson… comment vous saviez que nous étions ici ? demanda Kate, préférant se passer des salutations d'usage

\- Tout se sait Kate… comme je sais que vous avez décidé de rentrer chez vous… je vous l'ai dit, je garde un œil sur vous…et en fait, j'ai du nouveau…

\- Qu'avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle impatiente

\- J'ai étudié les données GPS dont je vous ai parlé l'autre soir… et j'ai pu constater des redondances … des trajets réguliers, tous les mois…

\- Laissez-moi tenter ma chance… tous les 15 du mois ?

Jackson la regarda, fascinée par tant d'intelligence et de beauté. Cette femme était une véritable dure à cuire, dans un corps de déesse.

Son fils avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- On a fait nos propres recherches, via le numéro que m'avait donné Rita, il nous a mené à une blanchisserie en plein cœur de New York, on a étudié leur listing d'appel et on a croisé les numéros avec les infos que nous avait donné Darryl Kane.

\- Et comme toi, on a découvert que des appels étaient passés tous les 15 de chaque mois, à cette blanchisserie, conclut Castle

Ces deux là ne s'étaient pas trouvés par hasard, au-delà de l'amour, leurs esprits suivaient le même fil conducteur. C'était impressionnant d'évidence.

Esposito tenta de faire le point.

\- On peut facilement faire un lien… le 15, quelqu'un appelle, probablement pour les appro et pour organiser le rencard, le soir venu, ils débarquent, laissent leur cames à la boutique et récupèrent le fric…

\- Puis, ils repartent et font disparaître l'argent hors de l'Etat peut-être à bord d'un avion…

Jackson regarda à tour de rôle Esposito et Ryan, et étudia leur théorie.

\- Comment vous savez que la blanchisserie sert de lieu de rendez-vous ?

\- Ca… pour l'instant, on ne le sait pas, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, commença Castle…

\- Mais demain, on en aura peut-être une idée un peu plus précise… continua Alexis

Il les regarda, de plus en plus épaté par la force de caractère de ce groupe. Ils étaient intelligents, intuitifs, soudés… ils formaient une famille. Il aurait voulu en faire parti. Tout du moins, en d'autres circonstances.

\- Voyez-vous cela… vous allez tout me raconter…


	47. Chapter 47

La soirée au loft avait été beaucoup moins romantique que ne l'avait espéré Castle. Cependant, il comprenait que désormais, il fallait agir pour en finir rapidement et efficacement.

La veille, ils avaient décidé de passer à l'action. La blanchisserie était un début de piste, en réalité, une supposition, peut-être même une coïncidence, bien que personne n'y croyait.

Cette boutique de quartier avait un lien avec le trafic, ce couple en avait un également. Et ce soir, ils tâcheraient d'en savoir un peu plus.

Puis Jackson avait débarqué au loft, et la tension avait atteint son paroxysme. Il avait tenu promesse et leur avait confié des plans de vols et une étude complète concernant les données GPS qui figuraient sur la liste qu'il avait donné à Kate, des jours plus tôt.

Après avoir expliqué leur plan dans les moindres détails à Jackson, celui-ci avait salué leur perspicacité, tout en mettant l'accent sur la dangerosité qu'impliquait de tenir une planque devant des locaux présumés d'un réseau de trafiquants de narcotiques.

Mais une fois encore, il n'avait pu que constater leur déterminisme et de fait, leur avait signifié de quelle manière il les aiderait.

Pour lui aussi, la coïncidence n'en était pas une. Des appels récurrents le 15 du mois, des vols planifiés le même jour à bord d'avions répertoriés comme suspects par la CIA ?

Rien de tout cela ne semblait être le fruit du hasard, et pour la première fois, ils toucheraient le réseau de très près.

Pendant que l'équipe de Kate, comme Jackson les avais nommé, surveillerait les allers et venues supposés, lui, prendrait position en retrait, au détour d'un carrefour à l'intérieur d'une voiture quelconque. Si mouvements il y avait, il serait prévenu et pourrait filer en toute discrétion le véhicule jusqu'à sa destination.

Tous espéraient que la voiture le conduirait à un aéroport, ce qui confirmerait les soupçons nés la veille quant à la coïncidence des dates et des appels.

Si leur intuition était fondée, ils verraient et peut-être identifieraient certains hommes de mains, et dès lors, tout était permis de croire.

Le matériel de Castle permettrait de filmer, de photographier peut-être même d'enregistrer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette blanchisserie.

Ils avaient ensuite revus ensemble les détails de l'opération.

La présence d'Alexis et de Lanie était terrorisante pour Kate et Castle, et donc, représentait une raison de plus pour planifier et anticiper toute situation.

Les deux femmes, bien conscientes que le danger ne serait potentiellement pas très loin, avaient fait preuve de beaucoup d'attention et de sérieux.

Les Castle en avaient été quelque peu rassurés, mais la nuit n'en avait pourtant pas été des plus tranquilles.

Pour Kate, c'était un retour au loft étrange, là où, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait imaginé une nouvelle nuit romantique et passionnée, elle avait vécu une nuit d'insomnie.

Castle, lui-même tourmenté, l'avait accompagné dans ces heures qui auraient dû être merveilleuses, mais qui pourtant avaient le goût amer de l'inquiétude.

Des heures de discussions, de besoin de réconfort, d'assurance qu'ils avaient pensé à tout, de douleurs à partager et d'anxiété à chasser.

Une lumière pourtant avait éclairé leur nuit d'angoisse.

Lorsque tout le monde avait regagné leurs domiciles respectifs, Castle et Kate s'étaient retrouvés amoureusement à se serrer mutuellement l'un contre l'autre, puis après quelques doux baisers partagés, Rick avait guidé sa femme vers leur chambre.

Dans la pénombre immergeant la pièce, Kate s'était séparée de la chaine qu'elle portait encore autours du cou, puis dans un geste tendre et solennelle, avait déposé son anneau de mariage dans le creux de la main de Castle.

Les yeux dans les yeux, unis par un baiser chaste, Rick avait glissé pour la seconde fois son alliance sur l'annulaire de son épouse.

Front contre front, Kate s'était senti instantanément bel et bien de retour à la maison.

Retenant une larme d'émotion, elle avait prit le visage de son mari en coupe et l'avait embrassé lentement et sensuellement.

De ce baiser, elle désirait lui transmettre toute sa gratitude à l'égard de ce qu'il lui apportait au quotidien : du soutien, de l'amour, de la joie de vivre… et tout ce qui ne pouvait s'expliquer par des mots.

Bercés de « je t'aime » et de tendresse, ils s'étaient simplement dirigés vers le lit où l'insomnie les avait gagné.

* * *

La première chose que Kate avait faite à son arrivée au poste, avait été de trouver Vikram.

Lui expliquer le plan, le briefer sur leur réunion d'hier, lui demander de se concentrer sur un piratage possible ou non du système de surveillance de la banque dont dépendait le distributeur, et vérifier la présence ou on de caméra dans la rue et le quartier de la blanchisserie, avaient été ses priorités.

Les rôles de chacun étaient bien définis et elle constata rapidement que personne n'avait perdu de temps pour contribuer à la réussite de leur plan.

Ainsi, elle trouva Javier, seul à son bureau, remplissant une paperasse qu'il haïssait d'ordinaire, mais Kate savait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne rechignait pas à la tâche, parce qu'ainsi, cela libérait du temps pour Ryan pour se rendre au cadastre, et récupérer les plans de la blanchisserie.

Castle, lui, devait se rendre à son bureau, accompagné d'Alexis, pour récupérer et vérifier le matériel nécessaires à leur opération du soir. Ils avaient dressé un inventaire particulièrement précautionneux et en cela, les rassurer quelque peu.

Rien ne manquerait à l'appel au moment voulu, pas de mauvaise surprise, ou de dysfonctionnement quelconque.

Il était défini qu'ensuite, ils se rendraient dans un de ces lieux dont avait connaissance Castle, mais dont Kate ne souhaitait pas connaître l'existence pour le moment.

Ce genre d'endroits où les échanges, les achats, les escroqueries aux assurances se faisaient monnaie courante, n'étaient pour l'instant pas dans le collimateur de Beckett.

Un jour ou l'autre probablement, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de ce service parfaitement illégal, pour peu qu'il leur offre la possibilité de passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Se tenait-elle encore sur la ligne ou la franchissait-elle ? Où était la frontière entre agir pour le bien et trahir ses engagements envers la police de New York ?

A mi-journée, tout était prêt, ou presque.

Kévin avait pu déterminer qu'il existait effectivement une seconde issue à la blanchisserie et à l'aide des plans du quartier, avec Kate et Esposito, ils avaient repéré les points stratégiques à occuper le soir même.

Puis Rick était arrivé, l'air de rien, leurs cafés dans les mains et son habituelle visite quotidienne.

Il était désormais connu de tous qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés et la fait que Kate arborait à nouveau son alliance à son doigt, n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Si bien que lorsque Castle était entré dans le bureau de Kate, personne ne s'était étonné de le voir l'étreindre e déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mme Castle …

\- Hey… _tout va bien_ ? demanda Kate

Par ces quelques mots, Rick comprenait le double sens de sa question. Il devait la rassurer et lui faire savoir que le matériel et la camionnette étaient prêts.

\- Oui… tout va pour le mieux, lui dit-il simplement accompagné du sourire d'un homme heureux.

\- Ok…

Elle était là sans y être, et Rick le savait. Il la connaissait et imaginait sans peine tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête actuellement. Les questions devaient fusées et chaque minute devait être soigneusement pensée. Castle estima devoir lui chassait toutes ces questions de son esprit.

\- Tu sais … j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours …

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum… je crois qu'on mérite quelque chose de particulier

L'intérêt de Kate se mit en éveil : connaissant Rick, à quoi pouvait-il bien faire allusion ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle, directe.

\- On devrait se l'offrir ce voyage de noce … on pourrait partir quelques jours quand … tout sera terminé, précisa-t-il

Et où comptes-tu nous emmener ? murmura-t-elle, en souriant à l'évocation de l'enfant qu'elle portait

Elle le vit lui rendre son sourire, émerveillé et profondément charmé. Oui ils seraient trois, mais pour encore quelques temps, ils devraient taire cette belle nouvelle.

\- N'importe où … tu seras là, ce sera le paradis, murmura-t-il à son tour, en ne la quittant pas du regard.

A présent, bien ancrée à lui, attentive et absorbée par les mots et la force d'attraction qui se dégageait de son mari, Kate lui rendait chaque sourire et chaque intensité ressentie.

\- Je veux du soleil … commença-t-elle en se rapprocha lentement de lui … je veux du sable fin sous nos pieds…

\- Les vagues et l'horizon à perte de vue ? proposa-t-il, en la fixant amoureusement

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et déjà son odeur l'enivrait.

\- Je veux tout ça oui … mais tu sais ce que je veux par-dessus tout ? dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes

\- Dis-moi … tout ce que tu veux Kate, je t'offrirai la lune si tu le voulais…

\- Je te veux toi… juste toi…

Il serra ses mains et vint déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres en guise de réponse.

Ils s'observèrent encore un peu, perdus l'un en l'autre, laissant défiler le temps, s'imprégnant de la chaleur et de la douceur.

\- Tu devrais boire ton café, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment

\- Et toi, tu devrais m'embrasser babe, répondit-elle immédiatement

Accueillant sa demande avec fierté et envie, il effaça les derniers centimètres entre eux, et captura ses lèvres des siennes.

D'ordinaire si droite en matière de démonstration de sentiments sur son lieu de travail, là, elle se sentait étrangère à elle-même.

Peut-être les hormones, peut-être leur projet du soir, quoiqu'il en soit, elle se délecta des lèvres de son mari, ses mains caressant son dos en le serrant contre elle.

Puis, se séparant, elle lui lança un dernier regard plein d'amour et se tourna légèrement pour se saisir du gobelet de café fumant, que Castle avait précédemment déposé sur son bureau.

Comme d'habitude, il l'avait gratifié d'une de ces incroyables déclarations d'une écriture fine apposée sur le carton.

« Je suis habité d'un phénomène étrange et merveilleux : l'Amour. Et j'en suis heureux, parce qu'il a prit la forme de la femme que je porte dans mon coeur. Always, Rick »

Elle leva les yeux à lui, baignée de sentiments tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Cet homme était romantique, surprenant et toujours présent, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Par quelques mots, il abattait des murs et réconfortait son âme, et de cela, elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

Encore quelques secondes partagées… avant de se plonger dans un sujet bien moins plaisant.

\- Tu es prête pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement

\- Autant que possible…

Il la regarda et reconnut l'incertitude dans ses yeux. La détermination aussi, indiscutablement.

\- Tout va bien se passer Kate… murmura-t-il, soucieux de préserver leur discussion à l'abri des oreilles baladeuse

\- Je sais… on a tout prévu…

Rick voyait qu'elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même de sa réponse, il la savait encore fragile par rapport au danger que tous encourait et pria que tout se passe le mieux possible.

Après une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser partagé, une dernière chaleur, ils se séparèrent et Castle s'en alla, glissant un « je t'aime » murmuré.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, et déjà le sentit trop loin.

Ce soir, ils se rapprocheraient probablement de leurs ennemis.

Ce soir, ils verraient, entendraient, fixeraient les hommes qui l'avaient fait trembler de peur.

Ce soir, elle ouvrirait les hostilités, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à en découdre.

Mais avant tout, ce soir, elle devrait mener une opération risquée, avec une moitié d'équipe faite de civiles.

Elle voulait tant que cela fonctionne. Qu'ils puissent avancer et recouper les informations qu'ils possédaient déjà.

Aujourd'hui, le calendrier affichait la date du 15.

Aujourd'hui , elle saurait.


	48. Chapter 48

Après les attentats de vendredi et les événements qui ont suivi, je n'avais pas goût à l'écriture je me replonge plus sérieusement dans mon histoire un peu tordue -) Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Il était près de 15h lorsque Kate le vit. Vikram se tenait près de la porte de son bureau, un de ces dossiers communs marqués du NYPD entre les mains. Il la chercha du regard et elle comprit qu'il avait quelque chose.

Aussitôt, elle croisa le regard de Ryan et d'Esposito. Tous les trois s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de repos du poste, officiellement pour prendre un café, officieusement pour se transmettre les dernières consignes pour l'opération du soir.

Le plus banalement possible, elle s'excusa auprès des Bros et se dirigea vers l'analyste.

Il semblait nerveux, peut-être trop, et Kate ressentit le stress qu'il lui communiquait. Elle lit quelque chose d'inconnu encore dans ses yeux.

« Pas maintenant.. » se dit-elle… pas maintenant qu'ils touchaient au but… ce n'était pas le moment que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne peur et adopte une attitude trop suspicieuse.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se maîtrisa.

\- Hey Vikram… du nouveau pour moi ?

\- Euh… oui capitaine… je vais vous montrer, répondit-il pour qu'elle l'invite à la suivre dans son bureau.

A peine était-il assis, que Kate prit les devants.

\- Vikram, maîtrise toi … je vais appeler Ryan et Espo, je veux qu'ils soient là pour entendre ce que tu as à nous dire… murmura-t-elle discrètement.

\- Kate… tenta-t-il de protester.

\- Calme toi, pas maintenant Vikram… on y presque…

Cédant sous la pression que lui imposait Beckett, il baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait déjà son téléphone en main, mais stoppa son geste. Elle le regarda un instant, puis raccrocha le combiné.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Vikram ?

Il commença à s'agiter sur son siège, devant elle, comme si la question le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu me demandes de faire des miracles en à peine quelques heures… ce n'est pas simple de craquer des codes de protections… j'ai pris des risques pour ça aujourd'hui…

Il souffla profondément pour se calmer, puis reprit plus calmement.

\- J'ai du craquer le système de sécurité de la banque… et je me suis fait repéré … pas de panique, modéra-t-il, devant les yeux de Kate qui s'arrondissaient, heureusement, d'un point de vue technologique, ce genre de système d'alarme n'est pas très performant, j'ai rapidement pu dérouter leurs capteurs. Au final, pour eux, c'est passé pour une légère défaillance du système …

A présent, plus calme, il continua.

\- Cependant, ça n'aurait pas du arriver … tu sais que j'ai besoin de temps pour ne pas laisser de trace, on doit travailler en toute discrétion… et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu veux aller vite, au risque qu'on commette des erreurs… moi aussi je joue ma vie dans cette histoire Kate…

Elle comprit soudain son anxiété. Les derniers événements l'avait contrainte à effectivement accélérer leurs recherches. Et elle l'avait beaucoup sollicité. Et souvent, elle voulait des réponses rapidement.

Elle avait craint que le stress de Vikram ne le saisisse et lui fasse perdre les nerfs mais elle réalisa que c'était elle qui le poussait dans cette voie.

\- Je suis … je suis désolée Vikram … tu as raison, je t'en demande beaucoup… mais ça fait tellement longtemps tout ça… plaida-t-elle… j'ai envie que tout ça se termine, et j'admets que parfois, je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je te demande… excuse moi…

\- Kate … je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, surtout maintenant que tu es enceinte… et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles en finir rapidement… j'ai juste peur qu'on ne maîtrise pas tout et que tout s'écroule parce qu'on aura été trop vite en besogne…

« 3 mois Vikram… bon sang, c'est déjà bien assez long » pensa-t-elle, sans partager son opinion, sachant qu'elle pensait avant tout à sa vie personnelle qui, pendant ces 3 mois, s'était vue bouleversée. Etait-ce égoïste de penser qu'elle voulait que ces 3 mois ne se prolongent pas davantage ? Perdait-elle toute notion du danger par désir d'en finir rapidement ?

\- Vikram … on a besoin de toi pour mieux appréhender les pistes qui se présentent à nous… je sais qu'à chaque fois, c'est toi qui t'exposes, mais on doit en finir… vivre comme ça encore des mois durant, je ne pourrais pas… et même pour toi, ce n'est pas une vie. Je te demande encore un peu de compréhension. Mais tu as raison, on ne doit pas oublier la prudence pour autant…

Le silence s'imposa. Pour la première fois depuis leur collaboration, Vikram exprimait ses doutes et ses craintes, et pour la première fois, Kate réalisait que pour lui, les choses étaient tout aussi compliquées. Un autre contexte, mais pas plus simple à vivre. Il risquait de se faire prendre à chaque recherche, et à trop chercher dans la même direction, il pouvait être repéré plus facilement.

\- Je fais ça pour nous tous Kate, je vais continuer… je crois que j'avais juste besoin de te parler de ça…

\- C'est fait, lui dit-elle en posant sa main affectueusement sur son épaule.

Puis, maintenant que les explications étaient mises sur table, elle décrocha à nouveau le combiné du téléphone et composa les quatre chiffres de la ligne directe d'Esposito.

* * *

\- J'ai pu accéder au système de surveillance, on a de la chance, cette banque utilise encore de vieux pare-feu faciles à détourner. D'après le listing téléphonique de la blanchisserie, les appels ont tous eu lieu peu avant l'heure de fermeture de la boutique, soit entre 19h45 et 20h.

\- Ce qui suppose qu'on va devoir se positionner avant pour pas attirer l'attention, précisa Ryan

\- Oui …mais vous allez avoir une nuit plutôt longue …ce qui est intéressant, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé en visionnant la vidéo de surveillance, en commençant à partir de 20h, heure de la fermeture.

Tous se rapprochèrent de façon à voir clairement la vidéo que Vikram affichait désormais sur l'écran de sa tablette numérique.

\- Voilà… regardez, il est 21h15.

Sur la vidéo, on distinguait clairement le couple d'hispaniques sortir de la boutique. Ils ne semblaient pas soucieux, rien d'étrange ni dans leurs démarches, ni dans leurs attitudes. Ils rejoignaient leur voiture et s'installèrent et s'en allèrent normalement, comme n'importe quel couple le ferait après une journée de travail.

\- Attends... ils partent ? demanda Esposito

\- Juste une seconde… c'est pas fini, précisa Vikram.

Il accéléra la bande tout en parlant.

\- Là ! il est 23h27.

A présent, la vidéo montrait le couple revenir, à bord d'une autre voiture.

\- La voiture est différente, signala Kate, tu peux zoomer Vikram ?

Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- 315 -FNW..ce n'est pas une plaque de l'état de New York…

\- Non, c'est le Connecticut… un état voisin… vous savez ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? demanda Vikram

\- Qu'ils sortent de l'état pour soit blanchir l'argent, soit étendre leur trafic … conclut Esposito

\- Reviens en arrière, demanda Ryan, je veux noter la plaque de la première voiture.

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire de recherche dessus Kévin, ce serait trop dangereux, lui dit Kate, les craintes de Vikram encore en tête.

\- Je sais, je voudrais juste la repérer plus facilement ce soir… qu'on soit sûr de planquer de façon stratégique… et peut-être qu'on pourra quand même faire des recherches dessus de façon disons… plus officieuse… répondit-il en notant le numéro qui s'affichait à présent sur l'écran.

\- Tu penses à quoi mon frère ?

\- Castle a des contacts, t'imagines pas le genre de personnes que ce gars connait !

Il arborait un sourire admiratif, sans même prendre conscience que Beckett était près de lui.

A ces mots, Kate le regarda, intriguée. Elle savait que son mari était pleins de ressources, mais de là à se mettre à disposition des moyens de ce genre…

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles Ryan ?

\- Euh… rien de vraiment illégal tu sais… disons juste un peu …

\- Ryan ! le coupa-t-elle pressée d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à ce sujet.

\- Disons que le mois dernier, j'ai perdu mon alliance et je ne voulais pas que Jenny l'apprenne… on en a parlé avec Castle et en moins d'une heure, il m'en a trouvé une exactement à l'identique ! C'est du toc bien sûr, mais Jenny ne s'est rendue compte de rien et elle n'en a jamais rien su.

\- Tu portes une fausse alliance, vieux ? Sérieux ?

\- Non, ça m'a juste donné le temps de la retrouver… ce que je veux dire c'est que Castle a des relations et que ça peut, peut-être nous aider à retrouver cette voiture en dehors de la voie officielle…

Un instant, Kate se demanda sérieusement si elle devait s'inquiéter de savoir que son mari avait de telles relations. Elle était capitaine dans la police de New York et visiblement, son époux fréquentait des individus relativement suspects.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait Rick et elle savait que de lui-même, il ne ferait jamais rien d'illégal, ni même tirerait un quelconque avantage de ses relations sans un motif vraiment important.

Puis, sans vraiment comprendre réellement la portée de sa pensée, elle se surprit à admirer elle aussi, cet homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Savoir tout cela, lui faisait peur d'une certaine façon, mais après tout, c'était Castle ! Il était comme cela, touche-à-tout, curieux, maladroit, le genre à se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… et donc, tomber sur les mauvaises personnes. Seulement c'était Castle, et savoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation était devenu une habitude pour lui.

Il était aisé de penser qu'un jour, une de ces situations l'avait amené à « sympathiser » avec un joaillier douteux.

Rien d'illégal en effet, mais cela lui permettait de s'introduire dans un milieu qui, en tant que flic, était inaccessible à Kate.

\- Bon, j'ai rien entendu, dit-elle, avant de reprendre, Vikram, remets la bande à partie du moment où ils reviennent à la boutique.

\- On y est…

\- Regardez, ils sont déjà beaucoup plus sur leurs gardes on dirait… commenta Esposito.

\- Lui se retourne, il observe, c'est discret, mais il est tendu …ajouta Ryan

\- Il vérifie la rue… en conclut Kate… on va devoir être très prudent, s'il voit des voitures inconnues, il pourrait se méfier…

\- Raison de plus pour peut-être attendre un mois supplémentaire… on pourrait étudier la vidéo de ce soir, on aurait davantage de repères…

Au fond d'elle, Kate savait que la prudence allait du côté de Vikram. Mais 1 mois de plus ? Encore attendre… dans la crainte et le stress liés à la dangerosité de ces hommes, dehors, dans sa ville… libres de tout mouvement ? Libre de toute action ?

\- Vikram… on doit y aller… la vidéo ne nous montrera jamais tout ce qu'on peut apprendre en étant sur place… grâce à elle, on aperçoit simplement une zone de la rue… sur place, on aura une vue d'ensemble

\- Justement, on n'a qu'une vue limité… rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres voitures, qu'ils n'ont pas des éclaireurs qui surveillent à chaque coin de rue… Kate… plaida-t-il… on est aveugle… s'ils ont des gars postés un peu partout, ils peuvent vous tomber dessus ce soir, c'est dangereux…

\- Attendez ! Là, regardez ! coupa Ryan

Kate quitta le regard inquiet de Vikram pour revenir à l'écran.

23h31. Le couple était rentré dans la boutique, puis la lumière à l'intérieur vacilla à deux reprises.

\- C'est un code ? demanda Esposito

\- Ils actionnent deux fois la lumière… pour signaler que tout va bien ? proposa Ryan

\- Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils sont surveillés, et qu'effectivement, il y a au moins un gars dehors… il va falloir qu'on soit plus que prudent…

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse le repérer…

Kate regarda Javier dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il se plierait à sa décision, si elle voulait ajourner leur planque, il ne dirait rien si elle le maintenait, il se rangerait derrière elle, sans poser de question. D'un signe de tête respectueux, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait d'abord en savoir plus.

\- Vikram, autre chose sur la vidéo ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, mais pas avant 2h du matin…

\- 2h ? Pourquoi tout ce temps ? s'étonna Ryan

\- Pour être sûr, pour faire un trajet, pour préparer l'argent ou la came, il peut y avoir beaucoup d'explications, énuméra Kate en murmurant presque, tant elle était concentrée sur les images qui défilaient devant elle.

\- Voilà, 2h20… regardez, annonça Vikram

On distinguait une ombre dans le coin droit de la caméra de surveillance : une voiture venait de se garer de l'autre côté de la rue.

Deux hommes en descendirent et instinctivement, Ryan prit les commandes de la tablette.

Il appuya sur le bouton « stop » et actionna le zoom, s'approchant au maximum du visage de l'homme qu'ils parvenaient à discerner.

\- On a un gagnant, murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- Et tu vas demander aux copains de Castle de nous aider à l'identifier ? lui dit Kate, un sourire en coin.

\- Je peux ? lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde

\- Sérieux Ryan ? T'as oublié ton cerveau à la maison ou quoi ? se moqua Esposito

L'air rabougri de Ryan fit sourire de plus bel Kate.

\- Vikram, tu peux imprimer cette photo ? Même si on ne sait pas qui c'est pour l'instant, connaître un visage est important… quoi d'autres ?

\- Plus rien avant 2h56… ils ressortent avec un sac de voyage… difficile d'identifier ce qu'il y a dedans… j'avance la bande pour que vous voyiez… là, 2h56.

Kate se plongea à nouveau dans le visionnage, essayant de capter un maximum de détails, même le plus infime qui aurait pu les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Habitués de ces vidéos de surveillance, les yeux avertis de chacun scrutaient, observaient chaque recoin de l'image.

\- On dirait que c'est assez lourd… attendez… ils repartent avec la voiture du couple !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trafic… murmura Esposito, de plus en plus intrigué.

\- C'est assez malin, ils ne circulent pas avec la même voiture… ils s'échangent les véhicules … c'est toujours plus difficile de relier une voiture à quelqu'un quand elle n'appartient à personne… répondit Kate

L'atmosphère était tendue, depuis quelques minutes, ils se parlaient en murmurant, presque naturellement, comme si le fait de regarder cette vidéo volé, les incitaient à en discuter dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Que fait le couple après ça Vikram ?

\- Ils repartent ensembles vers 3h12… là, dit-il en accélérant à nouveau la vidéo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kate ? demanda Ryan

Elle se releva pour se tenir plus droite, elle commençait à ressentir une légère douleur dans son dos et au niveau de son ventre. D'avoir regarder ces quelques minutes dans une position inconfortable avait eu raison d'elle.

« Les aléas de la grossesse… »pensa-t-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on étudie à nouveau cette vidéo… pour voir si rien ne nous a échappé… et… je pense qu'on doit y aller ce soir…

Elle vit la crainte s'insinuer à nouveau dans le regard de Vikram, puis le soutien dans ceux de Javier et de Kévin.

\- D'après le cadastre, la sortie de secours donne sur la rue perpendiculaire à celle-ci, la porte se trouve dans une ruelle sans autre issue que celle-là, là regardez, commença Ryan en leur montrant un plan qu'il sortit de sa poche et déplia sur le bureau de Kate.

\- On peut poster une voiture ici, proposa Esposito en pointant la carte du doigt, de cette façon, on a une vue sur la rue de la sortie secondaire et on reste à l'angle de la rue principale… on a deux champs de vision.

\- Jackson peut se positionner plus haut, là, il y a un carrefour, proposa à son tour Kate. Peu importe la direction qu'ils prennent pour repartir, on les aura en visuel, on pourra la lui indiquer en temps voulu…

\- Il ne devra pas perdre de temps… s'ils repartent dans la direction opposée à la sienne, il devra revenir sur eux, et il risque de les perdre… fit remarquer Ryan

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… on ne peut pas prévoir une opération d'une telle envergure en aussi peu de temps, on n'a pas assez de moyens ... mais même si Jackson les perd, on en saura toujours plus que ce qu'on sait aujourd'hui, répondit Kate

\- Et vu le bonhomme, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit du genre à perdre quelqu'un de vue, ajouta Esposito.

\- Tant qu'il reste prudent votre super héros… dit Vikram, pince sans rire.

Kate lui accorda ce point. Si Jackson précipitait les choses, en les suivant de trop près par exemple, ils courraient tous le risque de se faire repérer.

\- Vikram, on se coordonnera avec lui… il sait ce qu'il a à faire… et crois-moi, je vais bien insister pour qu'il suive mes consignes à la lettre.

Elle le regarda et tenta de le rassurer d'un petit sourire à son attention. Il resta stoïque quelques secondes, puis respira profondément, avant de parler.

\- La camionnette… le mieux, c'est de la positionner ici, désigna-t-il du doigt. Ici, elles resteront hors de portée de leur champs de vision direct et je crois savoir que le matériel de Castle est plutôt performant… elles pourront capter aisément les conversations éventuelles et mêmes prendre des clichés … il a de sacrés jouets ton mari, Kate.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de la démesure de son époux. Ça oui, quand il se lançait dans quelque chose, il optait toujours pour le meilleur des équipements. Quitte à dépenser des fortunes dans des pièces secrètes ou des mouchards ultra-perfectionnés.

Et pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, sans jamais le lui avouer, Kate ne le remercierait jamais assez d'être un enfant désirant le plus jouet à Noël.

\- Oui… c'est un enfant, répondit-elle, en faisant écho à sa pensée…un enfant qui m'a convaincu de l'épouser et de qui je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer…

\- D'ailleurs… tu pourrais nous remercier tu sais…

Kate regarda Esposito, sans savoir pourquoi il lui suggérait de les remercier.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais vous remercier ?

\- Parce que … c'est un peu grâce à nous que vous êtes tombés amoureux … compléta Ryan, en checkant la main de son collègue

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour ça !

\- Allons Beckett ! Tu n'arriveras pas à nous convaincre, on sait bien que sans nous, tu ne lui aurais pas prêté la moindre attention, continua Esposito en s'asseyant à son aise sur le coin du bureau de Kate.

\- Surtout que quand on y pense, au début, tu n'éprouvais vraiment aucun sentiment pour lui, c'est quand tu as vu qu'on s'entendait bien tous les trois que tu t'es intéressée à lui… la provoqua Ryan

Perdu entre les trois, Vikram se demanda si réellement il était en train de vivre cette scène. Ils étaient sensés orchestrer une opération des plus sensibles, et ils étaient tout bonnement en train de se chamailler pour quémander des remerciements ? Ces personnes étaient complètement folles, pensa-t-il.

\- Sérieusement les gars ? s'emporta Kate, vous me dîtes que je suis tombée amoureuse de Castle parce que vous étiez copines avec lui ?

Elle les piquait et s'en satisfaisait, elle titillait leur virilité et savait pertinemment que les Bros avaient tilté sur le mot « copines ».

\- On le sait Kate, c'est bon … reconnais le, c'est tout, jamais tu serais tombée amoureuse de lui sans nous …

\- Sérieux ? Je n'ai pas eu bes… attendez … Kate s'interrompit soudainement.

« Quelle idiote… »… Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promit pour me faire avouer que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès notre rencontre ?

\- Euh …euh… balbutia Ryan en cherchant le soutien dans le regard fuyant de Javier

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris… il perd rien pour attendre…

Pour Vikram, qui ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment, Kate était furieuse après son mari.

Pour Ryan et Esposito, bien que leur mission soit un échec, ils savaient que Kate souriait à l'intérieur. Même absent, il savait l'apaisait, la distraire, la faire vivre. Ils reconnaissaient aisément désormais le regard amoureux de leur collègue et au-delà de celui-ci, ils savaient que Kate était déjà en train de fomenter une petite revanche à l'encontre de Castle.


	49. Chapter 49

Le soir venu, tout était prêt. Tous étaient prêts. Kate avait été rassurée de voir que Castle en était resté à la banalité pour la camionnette. D'apparence très ordinaire, pour n'importe qui, elle pourrait s'apparenter à celle d'un plombier ou d'un ouvrier stationnée pour la nuit.

A l'arrière, se trouvaient Lanie et Alexis, entourées d'une armada technologique dont Kate n'avait jusque là jamais eu connaissance.

Des caméras thermiques, un appareil photo à infrarouge, des micros ultra performants … un matériel digne d'un célèbre espion britannique en sommes.

Les deux femmes étaient garées à près de 100m de la boutique, et d'après Castle, la portée de ses jouets leur permettrait de les utiliser malgré la distance.

Pour Kate, que sa belle-fille et sa meilleure amie soient impliquées dans une telle opération d'envergure, ne l'enchantait pas, mais qu'elles soient si en retrait de la zone dangereuse autours de la blanchisserie, la rassurait.

Esposito et Ryan, eux étaient à bord d'une voiture noire, classique et passe-partout. Ils étaient positionnés à l'angle des deux rues adjacentes à la boutique. Deux angles de vue, deux issues possibles.

Beckett était consciente que de tous, ces deux collègues étaient sans doute les plus exposés. Ils n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée et sans les vitres teintées de la voiture, il leur aurait été impossible de s'approcher de si près de leur cible.

Elle espérait simplement que personne ne trouverait louche qu'une telle voiture soit garée ici depuis des heures.

La rue en elle-même ressemblait à tant d'autres à New York. Un quartier défavorisé, qui, la nuit venue, n'inspirait pas confiance. Et au regard des quelques autres véhicules stationnés de part et d'autres du quartier, celle des Bros ne déconnotait pas des autres.

Pour Kate, la décision de se positionner ici représentait le seul gros risque qu'ils pensaient avoir pris.

Jackson, lui, ne serait qu'un auditeur, de là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait ni les voitures, ni l'entrée de la blanchisserie, pour autant son, rôle était primordial.

Au signal de Kate, il prendrait en filature la voiture des hommes de main de cette organisation et de lui, dépendrait une nouvelle avancée primordiale dans ce trafic.

Enfin, Beckett et Castle, eux, étaient garés à l'opposé d'Esposito et Ryan, à une cinquantaine de mètre de l'entrée principale.

Quadrillant ainsi la zone, aucune voiture, aucun passant ne pouvait échapper à leur vigilance.

Chaque angle, chaque rue, créant ainsi un périmètre de surveillance qui, espéraient-ils, serait parfait et sans risque.

Pour parfaire leur discrétion, Jackson avait suggéré que Ryan et Esposito, de part leur position la plus proche de l'entrée de la blanchisserie, prennent leur place au moins 3h avant l'heure à laquelle les appels téléphoniques étaient passés.

Ainsi, personne ne suspecterait quoique ce soit, si une telle voiture, qui plus est, inconnue du quartier, se garée trop peu de temps avant les appels.

Puis, Kate et Castle avaient pris leur position, 3/4 h plus tard, enfin Jackson, Lanie et Alexis, 1h après.

Ils étaient prêts. A n'en pas doutait, ils étaient prêts.

\- Espo, Ryan, vous m'entendez ?

Un léger grésillement leur parvint, suivi de la réponse des Bros.

\- 5/5 Kate, on est en place et on vous a en visuel, la camionnette des filles aussi, répondit Esposito.

\- Lanie, Alexis ? questionna Kate

\- On est là, on a les gars et l'entrée en visuel, je répète personne à l'horizon, tout est clean autours de nous, répondit Alexis, d'un air sérieux et grave, avant de rajoutée, enfin je ne parle pas des rues, c'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent être sales !

En l'écoutant, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la digne fille de son père. Une enfant un peu plus âgée mais tout aussi à même de jouer à des jeux, même s'il s'agissait là de jeux de guerre bien réels.

\- Jackson ? Tout est ok pour vous ?

\- Je vous reçois Kate, sur votre vidéo, ils arrivaient par le nord, d'ici je les verrais venir. Pour l'instant, que chacun reste sur ses gardes.

La voix très professionnelle de son beau-père avait au moins le mérite de maintenir la pression sur chacun d'entre eux.

Leur plan était précis et un seul faux pas leur ferait prendre des risques incommensurables.

\- On garde le contact, au moindre mouvement, on se tient tous en alerte.

Des « bien reçu » envahirent l'habitacle de la voiture, tandis que Kate reposait l'émetteur entre elle et Castle.

Elle se sentait à l'affut, veillant sur cette rue sombre comme si une menace pouvait apparaître en une fraction de seconde.

Ils avaient préparé ce plan en peu de temps, et bien que tout ait été étudié sous tous les angles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils ne commettaient pas une énorme erreur en agissant dès ce soir. Vikram avait-il eu raison ? Auraient-ils du attendre un mois supplémentaire afin d'être encore plus sûre ?

« Ne commence pas à stresser… tout va bien se passer… on observe et on apprend, c'est tout ».

Un mouvement près d'elle la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle jeta un œil vers Rick qui semblait se débattre avec le sac de sport qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Lui souriant, il tira à lui une tablette numérique et l'alluma.

\- Castle ? Tu veux nous faire prendre ou quoi ? Eteins cette tablette !

\- Allons Kate, d'après ce qu'on sait, on en a pour des heures avant qu'ils se montrent… je veux juste te faire voir un truc… attends, voilà, lui dit-il après avoir cherché un fichier vidéo. Regarde !

Devant elle, le film commençait. Elle reconnut immédiatement une salle de travail, une femme les pieds dans un étrier, et une sage-femme près d'elle. Un accouchement.

\- Sérieusement Castle ? Tu veux me faire voir un accouchement ?

\- Hé ! c'est très important de se préparer Kate, ce n'est pas une sinécure tu sais…

\- Oh tu crois ? lui dit-elle exaspérée. Eteins moi ça…

Sur l'écran, elle voyait la scène se dérouler comme un documentaire, les images montraient à tour de rôle le père, anxieux, la future mère, inquiète et la sage-femme, professionnelle.

Malgré elle, elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, incapable de résister à sa curiosité.

\- Attends, elle fait quoi là ?

\- Oh là ? Elle regarde à combien elle est dilatée… pour ça, elle va mettre ses doigts …

\- Ça va, merci j'ai compris… éteins ça s'il te plait Rick, c'est pas le moment…

Elle l'entendit bougonner avant de le voir. Il était exaspérant, mais elle l'aimait aussi pour ça, seulement là, elle n'allait pas le lui montrer. Il devait garder leur sérieux et leur attention sur ce qui se passait en dehors, dans cette rue.

\- Il est hors de question que tu filmes mon accouchement, je te préviens…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vraiment ? Tu me demandes ? Je te connais Rick, tu serais capable de montrer aux gars à combien j'étais dilatée ! s'exlama-t-elle

\- Quand même, je ne ferais pas ça …

\- Redis-moi ça pour voir ? lui demanda-t-elle mi amusée et faussement agaçée.

Elle craqua à nouveau devant son air de petit garçon à qui elle venait encore de confisquer un jouet. Comment cet homme pouvait-il la faire fondre à ce point ? Après toutes ces années, c'était encore un mystère pour elle et elle adorait ça.

\- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, notre fils sera privé d'un souvenir unique au monde… râla-t-il.

\- Et sa mère sera bien contente que son intimité ne soit pas exposée à la vue de tous les potes de son mari…

Elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer les plaintes étouffées de son époux, mais elle le savait vexé et en même temps, conscient qu'il était capable de faire une bêtise avec une possible vidéo de son accouchement.

Après plusieurs secondes à bouder, elle relâcha la pression et se permit de lui sourire amoureusement. Elle se déplaça légèrement vers lui, en lui prenant la main.

\- Babe… tu feras de belles photos, je te promets…

\- Et si moi je te promets de ne pas m'approcher de ton intimité, tu me laisseras filmer ?

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'approcher mon intimité Rick, lui répondit-elle d'un air aguicheur et clairement teinté de sous-entendus à caractères sexuels.

\- Mme Castle… vous m'allumez ? lui dit-il soudain nettement plus heureux et prêt à jouer.

Sans lui répondre, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, celui qui déclenchait en lui des frissons d'envie.

\- Vous êtes une femme dangereuse …

\- Et toi, un homme si facile à déstabilisée... allez Rick, on reprend notre sérieux… arrête de me distraire...

\- Tu aimes ça…

\- Oui, mais pas ici et pas maintenant babe

Il la regardait fixement à présent, sa femme avait l'air détendue après ces quelques minutes de légèreté, et pourtant, il la savait inquiète et sur ses gardes.

Sa tentative pour la sortir un peu de son anxiété avait marché un temps, court mais certain, et en quelques secondes, il la vit changer d'attitude, pour reprendre celle de la flic déterminée.

A son tour, il se repositionna de façon à apercevoir l'entrée de la blanchisserie, tout en alternant pour regarder dans le rétro extérieur.

La soirée allait être longue et ils allaient tous devoir prendre leur mal en patience, en espérant qu'au bout de ces heures, viennent un élément positif pour la suite de leur enquête.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure sans contact avec les autres, Kate se saisit de l'émetteur pour vérifier la communication et leurs positions.

\- Tout se passe normalement pour chacun ?

\- Ici, ça va, aucune voiture, personne depuis des heures… avec Espo, on commence à prendre racine.

\- Personne ici non plus, pas un chat, répondit à son tour Lanie

\- Ils n'ont pas choisi cet endroit pour rien, c'est mort ici, poursuivit Jackson.

\- Il est bientôt 23h… dans moins d'1/2 heure on devrait voir les gérants revenir. Rappelez-vous du signal lumineux, si c'est un code, on pourrait voir débarquer quelqu'un bien plus tôt… restez concentrés surtout.

La rue lui semblait encore plus sombre que tout à l'heure, les néons des lampadaires ne semblaient pas de première jeunesse, ce qui, étant donné le quartier pauvre où ils se trouvaient n'avait rien d'étrange.

L'obscurité poussait au paroxysme leur attention, ils marchaient sur des œufs en se livrant à cette surveillance non-officielle et particulièrement risquée.

Castle fixait à nouveau son épouse au milieu du silence qui régnait entre eux.

\- Que penses-tu de William ?

\- Quoi ?

\- William, un prénom princier… William Castle, ça en jetterait non ? Quelle superbe idée que j'ai eu avec ce pseudo !

\- William hein ? …Comme Bracken ?

\- Oh … mauvaise idée hein ?

\- Tu crois babe ? …je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es si sûr que ce sera un garçon… et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds d'ailleurs!

Kate le vit se faire aussi petit qu'il le pouvait. Et un élan d'amour s'empara d'elle. Il cumulait les bourdes mais en était toujours aussi innocent à chaque fois.

\- De toute façon, tu n'aimes jamais les prénoms que je te propose

\- C'est parce que Cosmo ou Thor ne sont pas des prénoms pour un bébé, on aura un chien si tu veux Castle… murmura-t-elle, détachée, regardant en même temps les environs au travers d'une paire de jumelles.

\- N'empêche que tu te fermes à toutes mes propositions

\- Pas à toutes mon cœur… lui répondit-elle en le regardant, le désir et l'envie dans son regard.

\- Ah oui ? Mme Castle… vous recommencez… tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as allumé dans la voiture ?

\- Ouais, ria-t-elle… j'aurais eu du mal à l'expliquer aux gars si on s'était fait prendre…

Elle fut interrompue par un grésillement.

\- Euh Kate…mise à part le fait qu'on vous entende depuis tout à l'heure et qu'on apprend pleins de trucs sur toi, il y a un mec qui arrive juste derrière vous, il promène un chien…annonça Ryan

\- Ouais … Thor le chien, continua Esposito, hilare.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas la fermer les gars ? explosa Lanie. Je peux plus la faire boire pour lui soutirer des confidences de ce genre ! Ma chérie, tu vas devoir m'expliquer des tas de trucs… et Castle, sérieusement, je pense que Kate a raison, si tu filmes la naissance de ton bébé, tu seras capable de tout après…

\- En même temps, c'est mon père et ma belle-mère, donc moi, personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on les prévienne… riposta Alexis

\- On peut reprendre notre sérieux là ? Ce gars, il est où exactement ? A quoi il ressemble ? demanda Jackson

Sur le trottoir en face de Beckett et Castle. Il est encore trop loin, d'ici, on dirait un simple promeneur, répondit Ryan, encore amusé par la situation.

\- A cette heure, ça m'étonnerait…

La voix de Jackson résonna et Kate ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni parler. Elle regardait Rick, qui lui aussi, semblait amusé et absolument à mille lieux de se soucier que leurs amis avaient tout entendus de leurs conversations.

Elle se sentit rougir en même temps que le feu de la honte s'abattit sur elle.

\- Sérieusement Castle ! cria-t-elle avant de se reprendre dans un murmure à son attention… tu ne pouvais pas me dire qu'on pouvait nous entendre ?

\- Euh… je pensais pas que…

\- Tu pensais pas ?

\- Kate, il est à moins de 10 mètres de vous, grésilla la voix de Ryan

\- Euh ouais … je le vois… vous pouvez le prendre en photo ? Même s'il n'a rien à voir avec eux, il vaut mieux avoir son portrait pour nos dossiers…

\- Ouais, je l'ai eu… il est même plutôt beau gosse, répondit Alexis

\- Hum... je confirme, il est pas mal du tout, appuya Lanie

\- Alexis? Je t'entends moi aussi hein... répondit Castle

\- Beckett, il est à 5 mètres, il fait pisser son chien juste derrière vous, commenta Esposito

\- Il regarde vers nous ?

\- Pour l'instant, il regarde son chien, je crois pas qu'il vous ait vu…

\- Nos vitres sont teintées, il ne devrait pas nous voir normalement…leur dit Castle, loin désormais de ses airs enfantins.

\- Vous êtes trop près de l'entrée, s'il vous voit, c'est foutu… prédit Jackson… je devrais me rapprocher au cas où…

\- Non, ne venez pas ! Le coupa Kate, pour l'instant on ne sait pas s'il est impliqué, si c'est le cas, il va vous repérer.

\- Hé, c'est peut-être le moment de rejouer le baiser de couverture dont nous a parlé Lanie, non ? proposa Ryan

\- Lanie, sérieusement ? Et tu t'étonnes que je ne t'en dise pas plus sur ma vie privée ? répondit Kate à l'attention de son amie

\- Si Ryan pouvait arrêter de faire sa collégienne et de te balancer tous les trucs qu'on arrive à savoir sur vous deux, ce serait bien… se moqua Lanie.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a potentiellement des tueurs qui sont dehors là ? s'emporta Jackson, vous montez un plan de surveillance risqué et vous vous tirez les couettes dans la cour de récré ? J'apprécie beaucoup vos petites discussions mais là, ce soir, je vous rappelle que vous risquez tous vos peaux, alors maintenant, on se concentre et c'est la dernière fois que je le dis… Et Kate, si j'ai le moindre doute sur ce type, je le descends.

Les dernières paroles de Jackson eurent l'effet escompté. Le sérieux reprit sa place et plus aucun rire étouffé ne se faisait entendre.

\- Oh les gars, vous voyez ça ? alerta Esposito

\- Quoi ? demanda Jackson, trop loin pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se tenait prêt à faire vrombir sa voiture et les rejoindre au premier signal.

\- Jackson, le gérant arrive … sa femme est avec lui… répondit Kate

\- C'est la même voiture que sur la vidéo de Vikram, celle avec laquelle ils sont partis le mois dernier, annonça Ryan

\- Ils se les échangent…ça veut dire qu'on a deux voitures différentes… ils alternent… nota Castle

\- Tu prends des photos Alexis ? demanda Kate

\- Oh oui, t'en fais pas, on les mitraille…

\- Où est le gars au chien ? demanda Jackson toujours en alerte

\- Il revient sur ses pas, mais maintenant il regarde en direction du mec de la blanchisserie, répondit Esposito.

\- Il est dans le coup… Kate, Richard, vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne vous a pas vu ?

\- Oui, oui, il n'a jamais regardé vers nous, par contre s'il est dans le coup, nous avons affaire au criminel le plus stupide qui soit… déclara Castle, les yeux dans le rétroviseur extérieur de la voiture, et sous le regard interloqué de sa femme

Il ménagea volontairement son effet en prenant quelques secondes avant de continuer.

\- Thor a fait la grosse commission et il vient de la ramasser avec un sac en plastique… qu'il a jeté dans la poubelle…

\- Kate ? Je te préviens, si tu veux que je relève des empreintes sur un sac à crottes, tu vas me devoir des confidences carrément croustillantes, prévint Lanie

Encore sous le choc de ce que ce sac pouvait leur apporter comme preuve, elle répondit sans prêter attention.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Lanie…

* * *

La suite de la planque dans le prochain chapitre! Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore :-)


	50. Chapter 50

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et avis :-)

* * *

\- Vous allez vraiment recommencer là ? s'impatienta Jackson… Kate, dites-moi où on en est s'il vous plait… à moins que vous ayez encore des petites confidences à nous dévoiler tant qu'on y est…

La honte, le rouge aux joues, la terrible sensation d'être nue face à tous ces amis. Kate fusilla Castle du regard, la promesse d'explications particulièrement tendues à venir. Elle respira profondément et essaya de maîtriser sa voix pour lui répondre.

\- Les gérants sont rentrés dans la boutique depuis 4 minutes à peu près, lui semblait assez nerveux, il avait l'air de vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle, elle est allée directement à la porte, elle a ouvert et est rentrée immédiatement. On aperçoit une lumière allumée, assez faible…

Un rapport précis, professionnel, n'oubliant aucun détail.

\- Il ne vous a pas repéré ?

\- On devrait le savoir rapidement… si c'est ok, il va le signaler … il va actionner deux fois l'interrupteur de la lumière, répondit Esposito

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il ne le fait pas ? questionna Ryan

Kate regarda Castle dont les traits tirés indiquaient l'anxiété qui l'habitait désormais.

\- On évacue Lanie et Alexis

\- Et vous ? demandèrent-elles en chœur

\- On se fera repérer si on dégage maintenant… on se tiendra près… arme en main les gars…

Rick la regarda fixement, il savait que si le plan échouait, cela pouvait se terminer en guerre ouverte sur le trottoir d'un quartier malfamé de New York. Et leur seule issue sera l'affrontement directe… seulement cela signifiait également que les hommes derrière ce trafic sauraient dès lors qu'elle était sur leurs traces, et elle perdrait l'avantage. Elle s'exposerait, et par conséquent, tout le monde serait exposé.

Se faire prendre n'était vraiment pas une option, malheureusement, s'ils devaient en arriver là, le silence de la nuit new yorkaise serait troublé par des balles fusant de part et d'autres.

\- Que fait le gars au chien maintenant ? demanda Jackson

Elle sursauta à son écoute.

\- On dirait qu'il fait demi-tour, il s'éloigne doucement, mais il est encore à proximité… répondit-elle en tentant de reprendre le dessus… Espo, Ryan vous le perdez pas des yeux, je veux savoir s'il a une voiture ou s'il rentre dans un des bâtiments du coin.

\- Il est à nous, c'est ok… Castle, tes lunettes infrarouges, c'est vraiment du chouette matos, répondit Esposito

\- Ça m'a coûté une petite fortune mais elles sont trop cool je sais… tu te souviens Kate ?

Pour seule réponse, il croisa le regard noir de sa femme. Décidemment cette planque était une vraie catastrophe en matière de discrétion. Pas pour le plan initial, pour ça, pour le moment tout allait comme ils l'avaient espéré, mais sur le plan personnel, Kate se décomposait de minute en minute. Et Castle qui ne semblait avoir honte de rien n'arrangeait pas son sentiment.

\- On peut savoir l'histoire de ces lunettes les Castle ? demanda Lanie, pleine d'espoir

\- Dans tes rêves Lanie, répondit Kate

\- Vous ne devez vraiment pas vous ennuyiez tous les deux… si j'avais su, j'aurais fait du gringue à Castle, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Le signal ! s'exclama Ryan… Jackson, tout va bien, il a actionné le signal !

\- Une réaction de l'autre côté ? demanda-t-il instantanément

\- Il a regardé… il repart, je crois que c'est bon… les gars, vous le perdez pas surtout, continua Kate, concentrée et à l'affût.

\- Ne vous déconcentrez pas… continuez à surveiller les environs, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de courir le moindre risque, ordonna Jackson…Où est Thor et son maître maintenant ?

\- Lui aussi s'y mettait ? « non, sérieusement… » se lamenta Beckett

\- Je ne le vois quasiment plus dans mon rétro, il n'a pas récupéré le sac dans la poubelle, donc il va falloir trouver un moyen de le récupérer… Castle va s'en charger…

A ces mots, Rick la dévisagea, afficha clairement un air dégouté.

\- Et pourquoi moi s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il innocemment

\- Sérieusement Rick ? Tu demandes ?

\- Kate, on en est où du timing ? les interrompit Jackson

Elle ne l'aurait pas parié, mais Kate avait cru reconnaître l'exaspération dans sa voix. Un peu comme celle qui l'habitait à chaque fois que son mari faisait des siennes pour la mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Il est 23h30 à peu près, par rapport à ce qu'on sait déjà, tout se déroule normalement. Vers 2h20, on devrait voir arriver les hommes de main à bord d'une voiture immatriculée dans l'Etat du Connecticut s'ils prennent la voiture avec laquelle ils sont repartis le mois dernier. Vers 3h, ils vont ressortir de la boutique avec un sac de sport et repartir avec la voiture du couple de gérant, elle est immatriculée à New York. Puis à peu près ¼ d'heure plus tard, le couple repartira avec l'autre voiture.

\- Le veilleur est hors champs maintenant, commenta Esposito, il a tourné à l'angle de Thames Street et de Flushing…

\- En remontant Flushing Avenue, ils atteignent la voie rapide qui les mènent droit au Connecticut, ce n'est pas un hasard, nota Castle

\- Une voiture doit l'attendre ou alors, ils le ramassent en repartant, proposa Ryan

\- Kate, je suis à l'angle de Harrison PI et de Grattan… je peux me rapprocher et anticiper leur départ

Beckett regarda Castle. Elle se plongea dans son regard pour essayer d'y trouver le soutien qu'il lui offrait toujours. A partir de maintenant, ils jouaient une partie d'échec et ils devaient anticiper effectivement. Une seule erreur, et Jackson ne serait pas au bon endroit et il risquait de les perdre de vue.

\- Kate, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils remontent vers le nord de l'Etat… et la voie rapide est le moyen le plus simple de s'y rendre… et le moins risqué pour eux…

\- Et si on se trompe ? S'ils repartent vers Manhattan ou vers le Queens, on les perd…

\- On ne peut pas savoir… pour l'instant, on ne peut se fier qu'à notre instinct… lui répondit Castle doucement, si on se trompe, on revient le mois prochain Kate…

\- 1 mois Castle ! Je veux en finir… plaida-t-elle

\- Kate… écoute moi, je veux en finir autant que toi, je veux qu'on reprenne le cours de nos vies et qu'on puisse se consacrer à nous et à Cosmo… mais si on se précipite, on risque de commettre des erreurs et de se faire repérer. Je pense que la voie rapide est leur plan de fuite… je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais on doit se fier au plus évident… au moins cette fois

Kate tourna la tête vers la rue déserte et sombre. Des milliers de questions la parcouraient. En savaient-ils assez pour se permettre d'anticiper sur ces hommes ? Elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps que les évidences étaient parfois trompeuses, et les erreurs fatales.

De là où il se trouvait, Jackson pouvait rejoindre Manhattan ou traverser en direction du Queens. Stratégiquement, il était positionné à l'idéal. Mais potentiellement déjà très loin de la voiture de ces trafiquants quand ils repartiraient.

\- Espo, Ryan, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Beckett… je pense que Castle et Jackson ont raison, lui répondit Kévin.

\- Jackson, vous pouvez attendre encore un peu avant de changer de planque… attendons de voir par où ils arrivent, proposa Esposito

\- Par où ils arrivent et par où ils repartent peut être différent, intervint Lanie, enfin c'est vous les pros… je serais plutôt de l'avis de Castle.

\- Kate, c'est vous qui décidez…

Une minute de réflexion. Pouvait-il se permettre de perdre encore 1 mois s'ils se trompaient ?

De toute façon, avaient-ils le choix ? Où était le plus grand risque : se fier à l'évidence ou ne pas bouger et attendre de voir par quelle direction la voiture repartait quitte à les perdre de vue rapidement ?

\- Allez-y Jackson… remontez jusqu'à Flushing.

* * *

1h38.

La lumière dans le local commercial éclairait toujours ce qui semblait être de loin, une petite pièce dans l'arrière boutique. Aucun signe de vie, aucune voiture, aucun passant.

Un dessert new yorkais au cœur de la nuit.

Les conversations s'étaient progressivement tues au fil des minutes égrainées. Plus tôt dans la nuit, Lanie avait tenté, en vain, de soustraire quelques infos croustillantes dont elle raffolait, Esposito et Ryan avaient eux essayé le pari prit avec Castle, mais s'étaient vite rendus compte que la présence de Kate rendait les choses moins faciles, et finalement, mise à part quelques mots par ci, par là, tous attendaient patiemment désormais.

\- Moins d'1h maintenant… annonça Rick, d'une voix grave et tendue.

\- Tu es nerveux babe ? demanda Kate en lui prenant la main tendrement.

\- Un peu… tu te souviens quand on enquêtait tous les deux, en secret ? Quand on enquêtait sur Bracken, demanda-t-il dans un murmure

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle attentive à son écoute, et soulagée de l'entendre s'efforcer de ne pas en faire profiter leurs amis.

Elle vit son front se plisser en même temps que ces doigts s'entrelaçaient aux siens. Aucun doute, il était nerveux.

\- Tu te souviens comme j'étais inquiet, comme j'avais peur de te voir partir en pleine nuit pour poursuivre des fantômes…

\- Je ne vais aller nulle part ce soir Rick…

\- J'ai peur Kate… pour toi, pour nous… notre bébé. J'ai peur que tu perdes patience et que tu ne fonces sans être sûre de ce qu'il y a devant toi… j'ai peur de te perdre, de ne pas être là pour te protéger au moment où tu en auras besoin…

Elle recouvrit le micro de sa veste pour en atténuer davantage la portée. Son mari lui livrait ses craintes les plus intimes et elle ne voulait pas d'une autre interruption impromptue. Elle était émue de l'entendre se confier ainsi, elle savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait énormément de soucis pour elle et pour leur enfant, mais il ne l'exprimait que rarement, trop soucieux de lui transmettre son stress.

Et là, alors que dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient être les témoins des manigances de ce trafic, ses peurs surgissaient et semblaient le ronger au plus profond de lui.

\- Babe… je te promets de ne rien faire d'imprudent. Je te promets de faire attention, à moi et au bébé…murmura-t-elle doucement en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs doigts. Si quoique ce soit d'imprévu arrive, je n'agirais pas sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je te le promets…

\- Ça fait beaucoup de promesses Kate, je veux juste que tu restes en vie pour les 60 prochaines années au moins…

\- Au moins ? répondit-elle en souriant, tu penses que dans 60 ans, tu m'aimeras encore comme aujourd'hui ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle nota immédiatement ses traits relâchés qui semblaient abandonner l'anxiété qui le dévorait.

\- Sans aucun doute Mme Castle… pas toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… tu seras très vieux quand même, taquina-t-elle en le fixant amoureusement

\- Et très expérimenté du coup, riposta-t-il

\- Babe… je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir t'imaginer centenaire tu sais…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas sûre de m'aimer quand on sera vieux et tout fripés ?

Il arborait un air inquiet, encore teinté de craintes et d'anxiété.

Elle s'imagina un instant à ses côtés, rongée par les rides, les cheveux blanchis de vieillesse, les gestes rendus lents par l'âge. Lui toujours près d'elle, usé par les années, fatigué d'avoir vécu, ses yeux autrefois joueurs et pleins de vie, devenus sage et vides.

Et elle en fut surprise mais au-delà de ce tableau qui ressemblait à la fin de leur vie ensemble, ce qu'elle voyait, était leurs deux mains toujours liées malgré l'âge, malgré les épreuves et malgré le temps.

\- Oh si mon cœur… je sais que je t'aimerai au-delà de tout, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle captura ses lèvres en y mettant tout son amour et toute sa force. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, pressée de vivre et pressée d'aimer.

\- Je rêve d'avoir encore 60 ans avec toi Rick… lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres… je rêve de toi et moi et de nos enfants..et même, de nos petits enfants… j'ai envie de toutes ces années avec l'homme que j'aime…et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te faire l'amour et que tu comprennes à quel point tu me rends heureuse…

\- Kate… gémit-il, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ensorcelé et habité par ses mots.

Abandonnant les peurs et les incertitudes, ils se livrèrent à l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant sensuellement, laissant leurs lèvres se faire l'amour.

Rick posa sa main sur le visage de Kate et l'entraîna avec lui dans la passion, pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux l'amenant toujours plus près d'elle.

* * *

Dans le fourgon, Lanie s'impatientait. Elle avait entendu un début de conversation entre Kate et Rick, mais avait compris à la voix de Castle qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait besoin de l'exprimer.

Quand les sons devinrent étouffés, Lanie sut qu'elle n'entendrait rien de plus, et d'une certaine façon, le préféra. Elle était friande de confidences et de détails intimes sur leur vie privée, tant tous les deux semblaient être liés au-delà de l'amour. Ils représentaient une sorte de mystère indéchiffrable, et parfois, souvent, elle espérait connaître pareil sentiment et rencontrer un homme qui l'aimerait aussi passionnément que Rick aimait Kate. Et surtout, elle espérait pouvoir lui rendre à l'identique de Kate. Mais là, elle savait aussi s'effacer à certain moment. Et là, était un de ces moments.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Alexis avait fermé les yeux, elle ne semblait pas dormir mais la nuit était longue et le timing apparaissait jusque là assez précis, si bien que la jeune femme s'était autorisée à une petite pause.

Au bout de 15 minutes sans autre bruit que les bavardages lointain et étouffés de Ryan et Esposito, elle se saisit de son téléphone.

« Javier, que font Kate et Rick ? » lui demanda-t-elle par sms

La réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est chaud ! Beckett va regretter de laisser Castle s'acheter des jouets de ce genre ! Ce mec a une caméra thermique quand même! »

« Ils sont quand même pas en train de … ? Sérieux Espo ? Ils s'envoient en l'air ? »

Dans la voiture des Bros, Esposito se pencha près de Ryan pour ne pas se faire entendre.

\- Regarde, Lanie me demande si Beckett et Castle font des cochonneries dans leur voiture !

Kévin lut le texto et étouffa un rire. A son tour, il murmura.

\- Dis lui qu'ils sont à l'arrière de la voiture et que t'as l'impression qu'ils sont à poil !

Esposito approuva en checkant la main de son ami.

« Ils sont sur la banquette arrière et Beckett est sur lui… alors à mon avis, le doute est pas trop permis… » Écrivit-il en faisant lire le message à Ryan avant de l'envoyer.

Les deux compères avaient de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser le fou rire qui commençait à les submerger.

« J'y crois pas ! Au moins eux, ils ne s'ennuient pas ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends la caméra thermique…»

« Tu rates vraiment un truc tu sais… wahou sérieusement, Beckett est souple et… »

\- Attends Espo, dis-lui qu'après avoir vu ce qu'on a vu, plus jamais on ne se moquera de Castle ! lui dit Ryan, complètement hilare

\- Yo, t'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer qu'on aurait vu « petit Castle » ? J'écris pas ça moi…

\- Quoi Javier ? Tu as peur qu'après Lanie s'intéresse davantage à Castle qu'à toi ?

Esposito regarda son ami qui semblait beaucoup s'amusait de la situation.

« Me comparer à Castle ? N'importe quoi… » pensa-t-il.

Ryan le taquinait et bien qu'avec Lanie, les choses en étaient restées là, il s'avoua que parfois, elle lui manquait.

\- Allez Javier, écris ! lui intima son collègue et ami, dans un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Sérieux, t'es vraiment un gamin Kévin…

Et pourtant, il porta à nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone et continua son message.

« Tu rates vraiment un truc tu sais… wahou sérieusement, Beckett est souple et Castle… disons qu'il est impressionnant ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kate est folle de lui ! »

\- Ça te va ça, mon frère ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu trop sec, ton qu'il regretta aussitôt, et adressa dès lors, un petit sourire espiègle à Ryan

\- C'est parfait…

Satisfait, il se redressa et reprit sa surveillance de la zone. Rien n'avait changé, tout était aussi calme et silencieux qu'auparavant. Cette petite pause l'avait amusé et l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié le danger rôdant dehors.

Ryan appréciait ses amis, cette autre famille qu'ils avaient construit tous ensemble et se moquait gentiment de Lanie, en se servant de Beckett et de Castle était une de ces petites marques d'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Bien sûr, si Lanie ou les Castle apprenaient qu'ils s'étaient joués d'eux, ils passeraient tous les deux un mauvais quart d'heure, mais après ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ensembles, cela semblait anecdotique.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait quand même mater ce qui se passe chez Beckett et Castle ? murmura-t-il après un instant

Esposito ramassa la caméra qu'il avait posé précédemment à ses pieds. Il ajusta la vision nocturne et regarda en direction des leurs amis.

\- Ryan…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devineras jamais… souffla-t-il la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction

* * *

Suite et fin de la surveillance dans le prochain chapitre... et à venir, la curiosité de Lanie qui va forcément resurgir maintenant !


	51. Chapter 51

Fin de la planque avant de passer du plus léger pour la suite, bonne lecture ! Et merci encore pour vos commentaires :-)

* * *

\- Quoi ? Javier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Esposito tenait toujours la caméra en regardant droit devant lui. A ses côtés, Ryan tentait tant bien que mal de savoir ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir vu.

\- Javier ! dit-il un peu plus fort… montre moi !

\- Alors ça mon pote… jamais j'aurais cru… murmura Esposito, d'un air étonné et abasourdi.

Kévin le regarda sans savoir quoi penser. Il se demanda un instant si réellement son ami était en train d'observer Beckett et Castle en train de faire l'amour. Se pouvait-il que la plaisanterie faite à Lanie soit effectivement la réalité ? C'était réellement ce qui se passait dans la voiture des Castle ?

\- Javier, donne-moi cette caméra !

\- Attends… oh la vache ! souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres… c'est pas possible !

D'un geste, il arracha des mains d'Esposito l'appareil et sans plus attendre, ajusta la vision thermique… pour y voir Beckett et Castle sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, absorbés dans une discussion qui semblait assez intime au regard du peu de distance entre eux, mais absolument pas sexuelle pour autant.

Et tandis que Javier n'en pouvait plus et finit par exploser de rire, Kévin tourna la tête en direction de son ami, en le fusillant du regard.

\- Deux pour le prix d'un … t'aurais du voir ta tête mon frère !

Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et à côté de lui, Ryan le regardait, vexé de s'être fait avoir également.

\- C'est malin… c'est très malin ça Espo, attends un peu que Beckett l'apprenne…

\- Que Beckett apprenne quoi les gars ? répondit celle-ci presque aussitôt.

L'effet sur Esposito ne se fit pas attendre. Son fou rire disparut aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé, il échangea un regard avec Ryan, qui lui, semblait bien content de la situation finalement.

\- Euh… rien, c'est rien Beckett, tenta Javier sans trop y croire

\- Javier ! Est-ce que tu t'es moqué de moi ? fulmina Lanie

\- Eh Bro, je te laisse te débrouiller avec deux femmes en colère… bonne chance, lui dit Ryan, ravi de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son collègue.

\- Pourquoi je devrais être en colère Ryan ? demanda Beckett

\- Javier m'a envoyé un texto pour me faire croire que vous étiez en train de vous envoyer en l'air tous les deux, déclara Lanie de façon très solennelle.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas Espo ? explosa Kate

\- Euh … non… c'est Ryan qui m'a soufflé Kate !

\- Faux frère ! s'offusqua immédiatement Kévin

\- Oh eh, je me fous de savoir qui a fait quoi, vous avez quel âge sérieusement !

\- Je trouve ça assez drôle moi en fait, coupa Castle, sous le regard médusé de sa femme. Objectivement, c'était chaud tout à l'heure, c'était pas loin de la vérité quand on s'embrass…

\- Castle ! Mais tu vas te taire oui ?! le coupa-t-elle à son tour, furieuse et prête à lui tordre le cou s'il le fallait.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre Lanie réagir ou Esposito se rebeller soudainement, le silence suivit ses dernières paroles.

Bien que de courte durée, Kate se dit que ce silence était plutôt le bienvenu pour gérer les réactions de chacun. Encore une fois, son mari n'avait pas pu se taire… elle détestait ça… mais elle l'aimait pour ça aussi, sa façon d'exprimer ses pensées, quitte à la mettre mal à l'aise. Cela faisait parti de cette capacité qu'il avait de la faire se sentir vivante.

\- Kate, appela Lanie d'un calme tel que Beckett en ferma les yeux, prête à affronter l'humeur de son amie… demain soir, chez moi et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Euh Lanie, en fait, j'avais des projets pour nous demain so…

\- Tant pis pour toi Castle, demain, c'est mon tour…et puis apparemment, t'as bien profité de la situation ce soir donc c'est comme ça. Demain Kate, et dis à ton mari de ne pas t'attendre…maintenant, un peu de sérieux…

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui prend au sérieux cette mission ma chère, merci Dr Parish… murmura Jackson

\- Je disais ça parce que j'aperçois une voiture qui arrive dans notre direction…

\- Je la vois aussi, intervint Ryan, elle arrive sur nous…

\- Lanie, Alexis, prenez des photos, essayer d'avoir la plaque, ordonna Kate, d'une voix calme mais ferme.

\- Ils tournent dans la rue Beckett, signala Esposito

\- On les voit, ils vont se garer, Ryan, tu filmes ?

\- Ouais, je les ai, je rate rien, répondit-il sur un ton professionnel.

En quelques secondes, la tension était montée d'un cran, les bavardages et autres enfantillages avaient cédé leurs places au sérieux de leur mission.

Aux côtés de Kate, Castle ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux hommes qui descendaient de la voiture.

\- On ne se trompait pas, c'est la voiture immatriculée à New York, celle de la vidéo de Vikram… annonça-t-il

\- Kate… ils ne sont pas passés par Flushing, lui dit Jackson

Elle regarda Castle pour se donner la force nécessaire pour ne pas céder à la tension. Elle avait dit à Jackson de changer de position, en espérant que les deux hommes remonteraient l'avenue en direction du nord de l'Etat, pour vraisemblablement rejoindre le Connecticut.

Or ils n'avaient pas emprunté l'avenue pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Les doutes de Kate resurgirent.

Rick lui prit la main, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ça va aller Kate…

Plongeant dans son réconfort, elle lui rendit son sourire et détourna à nouveau son regard vers les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la blanchisserie.

\- Jackson, ils viennent de rentrer… normalement, ils devraient en ressortirent dans une ½ heure à peu près…

\- Dès qu'ils sortent, dites moi dans quelle direction ils repartent… je pourrais encore les rattraper si je ne perds pas de temps…

\- Jackson… ne prenez pas le risque de vous faire repérer…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ma première filature… je serais discret…

A ses mots, Kate ferma les yeux, tentant de soulager la pression qu'elle sentait à présent sur ses épaules. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle rencontra ceux de son mari, rassurants et protecteurs.

\- Kate, papa, y'a un truc pas normal là ! coupa Alexis

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Beckett

\- Une seconde voiture, on la voit arriver nous aussi, intervint Esposito

\- On fait des photos, annonça Lanie

\- Kate, quelque chose à changé, vous avez peut-être été repéré par le gars au chien finalement, alerta Jackson

La main de Rick attrapa la sienne et en un instant, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Sur ses gardes Beckett vit les phares de la voiture qui se présentait à présent dans la rue.

\- Deux nouveaux types à l'intérieur, annonça Castle

\- Ils descendent, continua Esposito

\- Kate, j'arrive, annonça Jackson précipitamment

\- Non ! Ils vont à la boutique … dit-elle, en s'autorisant à souffler un peu… ils ne sont pas là pour nous… ils sont rentrés…

\- Pourquoi deux voitures ? demanda Castle en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Je ne sais pas… ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça…

\- Kate… appela Jackson, il faut évacuer Alexis et le Dr Parish… on ne peut pas prendre de risque …

Kate chercha du soutien dans les yeux de son mari.

\- Il a raison, Alexis, Lanie, partez… Allez chez toi Lanie et restez-y jusqu'à ce qu'on vous rappelle, ok ?

\- Mais Kate…

\- Alexis, fais ce qu'on te dit, coupa son père. A partir de là, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, alors allez-vous en ! Ne laissez rien dans le fourgon, empruntez des voies fréquentées pour rentrer et filez chez Lanie.

Après quelques secondes, ils entendirent Lanie acquiescer, puis un peu plus tard, Ryan leur annonça qu'elles avaient évacué.

\- A présent, tenez-vous tous sur vos gardes. On ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que vous ayez été repéré… plaida Jackson.

\- S'ils nous ont repéré, pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tout de suite, pourquoi rentrer dans la blanchisserie ? s'interrogea Castle

Kate le regarda, en tentant de percer les rouages qui se mettaient en marche son cerveau. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ses questions étaient bien souvent pertinentes.

\- S'ils venaient pour nous, ils nous auraient pris en tenaille, ils se seraient garés à notre hauteur, probablement juste derrière chacune de nos voitures… Une pour prendre au piège Ryan et Espo, une autre pour nous… là, ils se sont garés en face de la blanchisserie…

\- On n'a pas été repéré, annonça Kate en le regardant

\- Mais quelque chose s'est passé…lui répondit-il en soutenant son regard

\- Et ils ont changé leurs plans…

\- Ils ne viennent pas pour nous, conclut Kate

\- Ils viennent pour …

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à exposer leurs conclusions en chœur, Beckett et Castle furent interrompus par un éclair blanc qui perça la faible lueur à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? bondit Esposito

\- Jackson, un coup de feu, au silencieux apparemment… analysa Kate

\- Un deuxième ! cria Ryan

\- Ne bougez pas ! Ne bougez pas ! ordonna Jackson

\- Là, regardez !

\- Jackson… la première équipe ressort de la boutique, ils ont le sac de sport… ils sont en avance sur l'horaire… ils sont pressés… ils vont partir…

\- Kate ? Il reste deux hommes… je suis cette équipe ou je reste pour vous couvrir ?

\- Allez-y, allez-y ! Ils partent, ils filent vers Flushing…

\- A toi de jouer papa… ils ont une Ford noire immatriculée ANY-4827…ils sont deux dedans, peut-être trois et ½, s'ils ramassent Thor et son maître…

\- Je vois des phares devant moi, ils arrivent… je coupe la communication, Kate, soyez prudente… vous tous aussi… je reviens vers vous avant 3 jours…

\- Sois prudent papa…

\- Pas de soucis fiston…j'ai trop hâte d'entendre les nouvelles confidences de ta femme, je vais revenir…

Il avait beau avoir dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Kate entendait malgré tout la prudence dans la voix de l'homme qui vivait dans l'ombre depuis des années.

Evidemment, que lui aussi se mette à plaisanter sur sa vie privée ne l'enchantait pas, mais au-delà de cela, elle espérait de tout cœur le voir revenir à eux sain et sauf.

\- Kate…

La voix de Ryan la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Un des type ressort… commença Esposito

\- Il ouvre le coffre…

\- Je le vois oui…Rick ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et sut immédiatement qu'il avait comprit.

\- Ils sont venus pour les gérants oui…

\- Ils les ont tués…

\- Ils vont se débarrasser des corps…

Devant eux, la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Ils aperçurent le deuxième homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, il observait son complice qui lui, s'affairait visiblement dans le coffre.

\- Il retourne à la boutique…

Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, plus personne ne respirait. Tous les quatre avaient les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, la faible lueur vacillait toujours à l'intérieur, la rue toujours aussi sombre et desserte.

Un frisson parcourut Castle quand il vit les deux hommes ressortir.

\- Ils vont mettre le corps dans le coffre…

\- Kate ? demanda Esposito

Pour eux, flics assermentés de cette ville, assister à ce genre de scène était irréaliste. Ils luttaient jour et nuit contre le crime et pourtant, devant eux, des hommes avaient commis deux meurtres et allaient se débarrasser des corps, sans qu'ils ne bronchent.

Kate ne disait rien… mais enrageait de ne rien faire. Le crime était son ennemi, elle pourchassait les assassins pour rendre justice… et là, elle regardait simplement.

Elle était témoin du plus sordide des crimes contre lesquels elle avait voué sa vie professionnelle… et elle attendait, aucune intervention, juste la scène qui défilait devant elle.

Elle avait envie de sortir de la voiture, de hurler « NYPD »… mais après quoi ? Arrêter ces deux hommes et les voir se terrer dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve pendus dans leurs cellules ?

Sans compter que dès qu'elle les aurait arrêter, elle mettrait son enquête à la poubelle et le trafic de drogue perdurerait encore et encore.

Sans mandat, sans raison d'être là, surveillant des civiles sans autorisation avec du matériel d'élite… elle perdrait son job avant qu'un seul des dealers de ce cartel ne soit inquiété.

\- On attend… on ne change pas nos plans… dit-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- Kate, ils rentrent à nouveau…

\- Ils vont prendre le second corps…

\- Vous prenez des photos les gars ?...demanda Kate d'une voix tendue

\- La caméra tourne et Ryan prend des photos, répondit Esposito

\- C'est incroyable… commença Castle… ils tuent deux personnes au beau milieu de la nuit, et on dirait qu'ils sont tranquilles…

Castle avait raison : dehors les deux hommes donnaient l'impression de prendre leur temps, comme s'ils agissaient en parfaite immunité.

\- Je vais essayer de pousser la portée du micro… peut-être qu'on pourra les entendre, annonça Castle.

Kate le regarda faire et pria pour que son matériel hors de prix démontre une nouvelle fois ses atouts.

« grrrrr tu as vu les yankees ? Heureusement que Beltran est en veine en ce moment grrrrr »

\- J'y crois pas… ils viennent de tuer deux personnes, et ils parlent base-ball ?

Castle entendit le dégoût dans la voix de Ryan. Tandis que les deux hommes continuaient leurs allers et venues entre la boutique et la voiture, il regarda sa femme et reconnut son regard déterminé.

« grrrrrr on en est où à l'intérieur ? grrrr… il a saigné comme un porc… grrrr … va nous prendre des heures pour nettoyer ça… grrrr …non mon pote, c'est bon, on a bientôt fini …grrr »

Kate écoutait, attentive et furieuse. Elle haïssait ce cartel, elle haïssait ses hommes pour qui la vie ne valait rien. Peu importe qu'ils aient tué deux des leurs, combien de vies encore prendraient-ils au nom du pouvoir et de l'argent ?

« grrrr c'est ok, c'est plus propre que ça n'a jamais été ! grrr »

\- Ils se marrent ces enfoirés… murmura Castle

« …grrr… il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule le gringo… elle a payé pour lui grrr … »

Les deux hommes refermèrent la porte de la boutique, et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. La tentation dans la voix d'Esposito transperça le silence.

\- Kate, on peut les filer… si on est prudent, on peut…

\- Non Espo !

La voix de Kate était ferme et son ton sans appel. Rick chercha son regard et quand il le croisa, elle tenta de dépasser sa colère pour s'expliquer.

\- Espo, vous ne pouvez pas les suivre, c'est trop risqué… on ne sait rien sur eux, on a aucune idée de l'endroit d'où ils viennent ni où ils vont aller… on est complètement aveugle… vous pourriez vous retrouver dans un guet-apens et on ne pourrait rien pour vous.

Elle respira profondément tandis que la voiture des deux hommes quittait son stationnement. Elle était capitaine de police et elle laissait délibérément filer deux hommes suspectés de meurtres au premier degré. Tout était prémédité, ils étaient venus pour abattre ce couple, pour une raison inconnue mais qui visiblement avait un lien avec une confidence quelconque du mari.

La voiture fuyait les lieux et Kate les suivait du regard, sans rien faire.

\- Espo, Ryan… ça me ronge autant que vous mais on ne peut pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir s'il est affamé ou pas…

Elle trouva le réconfort et le soutien dans les yeux de Castle. Des années auparavant, avant lui, avant eux, elle aurait foncé et n'aurait fait preuve d'aucune patience, elle aurait voulu savoir et battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

Depuis, elle savait que parfois la sagesse avait meilleur effet, surtout quand leurs vies étaient mises en balance.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer ses amis suivre ces hommes sans rien savoir d'eux.

En plus de l'amour, Rick lui avait appris la patience et la prudence. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cet héritage qui, un nombre incalculable de fois, lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

Sans raison apparente pour lui, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, savourant leur douceur et leur chaleur.

Il la dévisagea, étonné de cet instant, mais soulagé de ce qu'il comprenait en lisant en elle.

\- Les gars… on attend encore 3/4h et vous partez en premier… phares éteints … vous évacuez la zone le plus discrètement possible… empruntez les voix rapides, ok ?

\- Ok Beckett…

La voix d'Espo était teintée d'une nuance de frustration et peut-être même de déception. Kate le perçut immédiatement.

\- Espo… je sais ce que tu penses… mais c'est trop risqué…

\- Oui, oui… je sais Beckett… t'as raison…

\- On attend 3/4h et on évacue, c'est bien reçu Kate, conclut Ryan

\- on attendra encore un peu et on partira à notre tour... Rick, tu n'oublieras pas la contribution de Thor

Un faible sourire dans l'effrayante réalité.

Dans leur voiture, Kate posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux un instant. Partagée entre la frustration, l'excitation, le stress, toutes ces nouvelles informations qu'ils allaient pouvoir étudier, décortiquées, les photos, les vidéos, les écoutes… autant de données à analyser, comprendre, et peut-être, qui les mèneront vers des noms ou des lieux connus des services de la DEA ou à plus bas niveau, au service des stup' du NYPD.

Ils avaient des photos, ils avaient des plaques, et bien qu'ils s'interdisaient d'utiliser les moyens officiels pour leurs recherches, ils avaient des moyens détournés pour y parvenir.

Sans parler du fait que la blanchisserie était dans sa juridiction, ce qui voulait dire que si un membre de leur famille signalait la disparition du couple, si ces hommes n'avaient laissé ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule goutte de sang, une faille dans leur nettoyage permettrait d'ouvrir une enquête et d'en savoir un peu plus, sous couvert d'une investigation officielle.

Et même si les preuves d'une implication dans le trafic seraient sans doute effacées, au moins, ils en apprendraient davantage de ce couple.

Qui ils étaient, interroger leur amis, leurs familles, retracer leurs allers et venus… tout ce qui était imprudent de faire, tant qu'ils devaient enquêter dans l'ombre.

Sans oser se l'avouer, Kate était confiante. En l'espace de quelques jours, ils avaient avancé à grande vitesse, et sans savoir jusqu'où elle se rapprochait de ces hommes, elle entrevoyait leur fonctionnement.

Et leur inhumanité. Ils tuaient, se débarrassaient des corps, fabriquaient des histoires pour expliquer les meurtres, faisaient disparaître les preuves… elle le savait avant cela, mais elle en avait été témoin désormais.

Pour Darryl comme pour les autres, elle se promit de détruire ce trafic jusqu'au plus profond de ses fondations.


	52. Chapter 52

La journée lui avait paru passer au ralenti, contrastant avec la folie de la veille au soir.

Pour Kate, cela devenait difficilement supportable. Elle avait la détestable impression de ne plus contrôler sa vie, au-delà même de son enquête.

Ils oscillaient entre patience forcée et urgence. Tantôt obligés de ronger leurs freins, tantôt accablés par le stress et l'anxiété.

Cette journée avait été l'une de celles qui habillait d'un voile la réalité. L'une de celles qui devait suivre son court au rythme d'un quotidien biaisé.

Les regards s'étaient croisés, sans jamais se trahir, bien que pour Kate, Esposito et Ryan, l'attente d'un coup de fil hypothétique, annonçant un double meurtre à Brooklyn, jouait sérieusement avec leurs nerfs.

Mais cet appel n'était jamais venu. Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être jamais.

L'incertitude planait et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Comment expliquer une intuition aussi juste et précise, si jamais Kate faisait le moindre pas vers cette blanchisserie ?

La seule option était désormais l'attente. D'un appel signalant une disparition suspecte, celui d'un habitant du quartier qui trouverait étrange de ne pas voir le couple de gérants, celui signalant une tâche de sang « oubliée » par les hommes qui les avaient froidement exécutés… ou l'attente du retour de Jackson et avec lui, des informations concrètes et cruciales sur le trafic de drogues et les hommes qui s'y livraient.

L'espoir, l'attente, l'impatience, la soif de justice… Autant de sentiments sans écho pour le moment.

Mais en attendant, ce soir, Kate allait devoir affronter un autre genre de sentiment.

La curiosité maladive de Lanie qui, la veille, avait nécessairement franchi un nouveau palier.

Respectant une promesse à peine prononcée, elle s'était rendue chez son amie, au grand damne de Castle, qui aurait préféré la garder pour lui ce soir.

Après les événements de cette nuit, rien n'aurait dû lui paraître insurmontable en termes de gestion de situation.

Seulement voilà, Lanie était terrifiante.

Et les conversations intimes dont elle avait été témoin, devaient avoir alimenté sa soif d'indiscrétion.

Partagée entre l'angoisse de trouver un moyen de contourner les questions de Lanie et le désir de passer une bonne soirée, Kate s'attendait à trouver son amie en forme.

Les salutations d'usage entre copines passées, elle allait devoir faire face en espérant canaliser au mieux la légiste.

\- Tu as bien dit à Castle de ne pas t'attendre ma chérie ?

Lanie était absolument en forme, aucun doute possible.

\- Hum.. d'ailleurs, il te remercie d'avoir gâché ses plans pour cette nuit, répondit Kate en lui souriant gentiment.

\- En fait, il va peut-être réellement me remercier… lui dit Lanie d'un air énigmatique.

Kate ne répondit pas, mais la regarda impatiente de connaître la ligne de pensée de son amie.

\- Il se peut qu'en rentrant tout à l'heure, tu sois tellement en manque que tu le réveilleras, prête à le violer s'il le faut…

Beckett ne put réprimer un rire nerveux.

\- Je crois que ça n'arriveras jamais ça Lanie, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu as oublié comme tu es émoustillée à chaque fois que l'on parle de ton mari ? demanda la légiste, sûre d'elle.

Kate prit quelques secondes pour lui répondre, incapable de dissimuler plus longtemps son avis personnel sur la question.

\- Je parlais d'avoir à le violer…

Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis, explosèrent de rire en même temps.

Avec les années, Kate se rendait compte qu'elle était de plus en plus sensible aux interactions avec ses amis. Elle s'autorisait à rire, à plaisanter, à se confier, et encore une fois, elle le devait à Castle. Il était la raison de tous ces changements positifs en elle. Lui et son amour.

Elle essuya une larme de rire en tentant de reprendre un minimum son sérieux.

\- Eh bien… je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonnée par ça, reprit Lanie. Tu sais, cette enquête n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, continua-t-elle

\- Lanie, tu t'engages sur un chemin incertain là, prévint Kate.

\- Je suis sérieuse ma belle…

Elle but une gorgée de vin avant de continuer.

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi ces derniers temps !

\- Oui… des trucs qui auraient dû rester dans le domaine du privé, contra Kate, en souriant.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? demanda sérieusement Lanie

\- Sans aucun doute… mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? En quoi être ma meilleure amie te donnerait le droit de connaître tous les détails intimes de ma vie privée ? lui dit Kate, en cherchant à bâtir des barricades pour éloigner Lanie.

\- C'est justement ce dont je te parle : je n'ai pas besoin de te demander, j'apprends tout ce que je veux savoir ! Tu me dis tout de toi-même, ce que nous partageons, c'est une relation d'amitié très très forte…

Kate scilla devant la logique improbable de Lanie.

\- Oui et bien, parfois, souvent en fait, je préférerais que certains trucs restent entre Castle et moi, se plaignit-elle affectueusement.

\- Je te signale qu'hier, personne ne vous a forcé à parler… le problème Kate, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous allumer… forcément, ça dérape et c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de te confier à ta meilleure amie !

\- Non, le problème, c'est que vous avez tous les oreilles qui traînent, et c'est toi qui éprouve le besoin d'entendre des détails croustillants pour alimenter ta libido, riposta Kate en la taquinant.

\- C'est terriblement sexuel entre vous deux, évidemment qu'on reste à l'affût… et que j'ai envie de savoir quand tu grimpes aux rideaux ! argumenta Lanie

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on se voit tous les jours alors, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Kate en ne parvenant pas à camoufler son bonheur conjugal.

\- Tous les jours ? Sérieusement ? demanda Lanie

Kate s'abstint de répondre, mais son sourire évocateur le fit pour elle.

\- Il est si bon amant ? Dis-moi tout ! la poussa-t-elle

« Oh si tu savais Lanie… le meilleur… » pensa Kate, en sentant les prémices du désir s'insinuer en elle.

\- Trouves toi un mec Lanie, se contenta-t-elle de dire, son sourire de plus en plus communicatif.

\- Castle n'aurait pas un frère par hasard ? Après tout, il a bien un père qui débarque d'on ne sait où !

En mentionnant Jackson, Lanie, sans le vouloir, avait replongé soudainement Kate dans les événements de la veille, et indubitablement, au fait qu'il les avait laissé pour se lancer à la poursuite d'hommes armés et dangereux.

Instinctivement, Kate se ferma et Lanie s'en aperçut. Endossant alors un nouvel aspect de son rôle de meilleure amie, elle lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien et que bientôt, tu auras de ses nouvelles

\- J'espère… ça m'inquiète, expliqua Kate d'une voix nettement plus faible désormais. Hier soir, ça aurait pu très mal se passer… Vikram avait peut-être raison… on aurait pu attendre encore 1 mois avant de planquer… pour être sûre… quand vous nous avez prévenu pour la deuxième voiture, j'ai paniqué…

\- Mais tout s'est bien passé au final, la coupa Lanie

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on a eu de la chance cette nuit…

\- Et il en faut parfois Kate… Contentes toi de la réalité : nous allons tous bien et personne n'a risqué ouvertement sa vie hier soir…

\- Oui mais…

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça… lui dit Lanie, soucieuse de rassurer son amie

\- Lanie, je vous fais prendre des risques malgré tout…

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, la coupa à nouveau la légiste. Ce n'est pas toi, répéta-t-elle, ce sont eux… toi, tu te bats contre eux pour une bonne raison, et nous, nous avons choisit de te suivre parce qu'on approuve cette raison. On la partage… tu nous obliges en rien Kate…

En réponse, Beckett lui serra la main. Ses amis ne perdaient jamais une occasion de la rassurer, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait se séparer de ce sentiment inconfortable.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda Lanie, je ne t'ai pas privé de galipettes torrides avec ton mari pour sombrer dans la paranoïa ou l'amertume. Passons aux choses sérieuses…

A ces mots, Kate se demanda quelle discussion à venir lui conviendrait le mieux.

Parler de son enquête qui répandait en elle, colère et inquiétude, ou parler du sujet préféré de Lanie, sa vie privée.

Quand elle regarda son amie, ses yeux brillants d'avance, elle sut que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le choix, son intimité allait encore souffrir des indiscrétions de Lanie.

\- Parles moi de ce qui s'est passé dans cette voiture…

« Oh non… pas ça ! » pensa Kate.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-elle pour gagner du temps, en souriant de savoir à l'avance qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à berner Lanie.

\- Ah tu ne vois pas hein ? Je te parle de ce que tu aurais eu du mal à expliquer aux garçons si vous vous étiez fait prendre…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, répondit Kate en buvant une gorgée de son jus de fruits.

\- Laisses moi en juger par moi-même, contra Lanie

« Elle ne va pas lâcher » pensa Kate

\- Lanie, je ne peux pas te dire ça, c'est … privé

\- Donc c'est croustillant… exactement le genre de confidences que j'aime ! en conclut-elle

\- Sérieusement Lanie ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait dans une voiture ? T'as pas besoin de détails… plaida Kate désespérément.

\- Oh si… et si ! … Si tu veux je t'en parlerai, mais d'abord … à toi !

« Elle est redoutable »

\- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu aurais eu du mal à expliquer aux gars… toi ? Kate Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu justifier ?

Kate la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie était une vraie commère, et le sérieux qu'elle défendait, en posant innocemment des questions très indiscrètes, était réellement une prouesse à réaliser. Comment faisait-elle pour paraître si sérieuse alors qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que de telles questions ne se posaient pas normalement ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien… abandonna Kate, vaincu une nouvelle fois par le sourire et l'insistance de Lanie… c'est juste qu'on a failli être vu … nous étions sur le parking d'un cinéma d'extérieur et on a vu qu'au dernier moment le gardien qui arrivait vers notre voiture… c'est tout.

Un résumé court, simple et sans détail. Ce n'était pas faux en même temps, et Kate pria pour que cela suffise à son amie.

En vain.

\- C'est tout ? Sérieusement Kate ?

\- Oui, je t'assure, c'est juste ça… se défendit-elle

\- Et vous faisiez quoi exactement ? demanda Lanie, qui dissimulait très mal son intérêt pour la question.

« Bon… alors non, ça ne lui suffit pas… et merde… »

\- T'as pas besoin de la savoir Lanie… souffla Kate en la regardant avec des yeux rieurs mais teintés d'espoir.

\- Je peux demander à Castle si tu préfères… j'en aurais des détails avec lui !

« Tu m'étonnes… bien sûr que tu en aurais avec lui… il ne sait pas se taire »

\- Tu me menaces, s'amusa Kate, en tentant de cacher son sentiment.

\- Tu m'y obliges, répondit innocemment Lanie

\- Lanie, c'est très indiscret tu sais …

\- Oui je sais ! Allez Kate, racontes moi, la poussa-t-elle

Kate se terra dans le silence, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir parler si elle ne voulait pas voir sa soirée s'éterniser autours de cette confidence, et surtout, si elle voulait rentrer à une heure décente pour profiter encore un peu de cette nuit, mais cette fois, dans les bras de son mari.

\- Disons que… parfois c'est très pratique de porter une robe… se lança-t-elle, fataliste tant elle connaissait la ténacité de son amie.

\- Hum … mais encore ?

\- Disons que le film n'était pas aussi passionnant qu'on le pensait… et Castle a parfois les mains un peu baladeuses…

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Donc… tu as eu droit à un petit massage, c'est ça ?

Kate sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues, en même temps que le désir prenait forme dans son ventre. Se remémorer cet épisode érotique la réveillait sensiblement et elle s'autorisa à penser à son mari, probablement en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo … ou en train d'écrire une de ces scènes dont il avait le génie pour fournir assez de détails et de réalisme pour qu'elle en éprouve du désir instantanément.

\- Kate ? Tu reviens ici ou je te laisse avec le souvenir de la main de ton écrivain entre les cuisses ?

\- Lanie ! s'offusqua-t-elle, presque par habitude, tant Kate savait que Lanie n'était pas dupe de ses pensées les plus intimes.

\- Donc, il te … « massait » et le gardien est arrivé ?

A présent écarlate, Kate finit son verre avant de relever les yeux vers son amie.

\- Je te préviens Lanie, tu ne racontes ça à personne, lui dit-elle en s'étonnant elle-même de ce qu'elle était capable de raconter à s meilleure amie

\- Motus et bouche cousue…

De retour dans ses pensées, le souvenir de la main de Castle faisait son effet, et en évitant le regard de Lanie, s'abstint de lui préciser qu'elle-même n'avait su garder sa main pour elle pendant le film...et Castle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à retrouver son calme après qu'elle ait du précipitamment relâcher la pression sur son sexe en érection.

\- Eh bien … j'adore tes histoires ma belle … maintenant, parles moi de ces fameuses lunettes thermiques !

* * *

De retour au loft, bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, Kate trouva son mari profondément endormi dans leur lit.

Elle le regarda amoureusement, la pénombre dessinant le contour de son corps emmitouflé sous la couette.

Lentement, elle se déshabilla, et s'allongea près de lui, complètement nue.

Doucement, elle baisa ses lèvres en se pressant contre lui.

\- Hum… tu es rentrée…. Murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée

\- Oui … babe… tu penseras à remercier Lanie demain, lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait de nouveau, féline et amoureuse.

\- J'n'y manquerai pas, répondit-il les yeux fermés, toujours endormi.

Elle le regarda, il lui répondait, mais il dormait encore. Elle sourit en pensant à ce que cet homme lui faisait ressentir.

Lentement, elle glissa sa main dans son bas de pyjama et guetta ses réactions, et lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement les yeux, cette fois bel et bien réveillé, il gémit profondément en se délectant des délicieuses tortures que la bouche de sa femme lui prodiguait.


	53. Chapter 53

Comme toujours merci à vous de me lire et de continuer à me donner vos avis, c'est super de savoir ce que vous en pensez après tous ces chapitres, bonne lecture!

* * *

Kate se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Son café brûlant posé sur le bureau était terriblement tentant, mais à moins de risquer une blessure, elle devrait patienter un petit instant avant de pouvoir le boire.

Ce matin, en arrivant au poste, elle avait évité de rester trop longtemps vers Esposito et Ryan, de peur de subir leurs railleries.

Objectivement, ce matin en se levant, elle-même, s'était sermonnée de voir son visage si fatigué.

La nuit avait été plus que courte. Lanie avait le don pour la faire parler et Kate, celui de ne pas pouvoir se taire dès lors que le sujet se nommé « Rick Castle ».

Et parler ainsi, presque en toute liberté, se livrer, laisser les souvenirs remonter à la surface, avait forcément des conséquences. Et les conséquences avaient tendances à se nicher dans son bas ventre. Si bien qu'à son retour, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de réveiller Rick… et de quelle manière !

En y repensant, elle s'étonnait d'être capable de le tirer de son sommeil pour lui faire l'amour et de s'abandonner ensuite complètement à ses caresses et à son désir.

Sa libido s'exacerbait toujours plus depuis qu'elle s'était autorisée à le laisser entrer dans sa vie.

Mais si quelques années en arrière, on lui avait dit qu'elle éprouverait toujours un tel désir pour cet homme, désir capable de la rendre animale au point de le réveiller en lui offrant une caresse buccale qui l'avait rendu fou, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru.

Bien sûr, elle avait su bien avant qu'ils ne franchissent le pas ensemble, qu'ils seraient explosifs sur le plan sexuel, mais à quel point, cela, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Et Rick avait étouffé ses gémissements autant que possible, puis n'y tenant plus, l'avait entraîné dans une lutte sans merci dans la quête de ce plaisir partagé.

Elle éprouvait encore la douce chaleur de son époux logé en elle, sa présence tellement enivrante qu'elle en avait encore des frissons à son réveil.

« Je deviens obsédée… »

La passion qu'elle ressentait des heures après, laissait des traces, et ce matin, outre la fatigue de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures deux nuits durant, ses muscles se rappelaient à elle en de multiples courbatures, qui l'accompagneraient tout au long de sa journée.

« Concentres toi Kate… »

\- Tu rougis…

Elle sursauta au son de la voix de son mari. Elle ne l'attendait pas ce matin et de le voir, n'arrangea rien à son état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rick ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal maîtrisée.

Elle se maudit un instant d'être si dépendante de lui… pour aussitôt sombrer dans la joie de l'être à ce point.

\- Pour l'instant, je te regarde et je devine à quoi tu penses Mme Castle…

Elle lui sourit, incapable de contrer les sentiments qui faisaient rage en elle. Elle l'aimait point. Elle n'avait pas à lutter après tout. Plus maintenant.

\- A quoi crois-tu que j'étais en train de penser ? sa voix se fit sensuelle et Castle réagit instantanément.

Ses pupilles semblaient s'être dilatées et ses lèvres, l'appelaient à s'abandonner à nouveau.

\- Je pense que tu as du mal à te remettre de cette nuit…

Elle déglutit en le regardant, le désir la menaçant de l'emporter à nouveau.

\- Ça me rend dingue babe… j'ai l'impression que je suis de plus en plus amoureuse de toi… alors que je te jure que je ne peux pas l'être plus, murmura-t-elle, hypnotisée par ses yeux plantés sur elle, et par ses lèvres, diablement tentantes.

\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis…lui dit-il, un large sourire nourrissant son visage.

\- Te dire quoi Rick ?

\- Que tu es amoureuse de moi… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais jamais que tu étais amoureuse…

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps tu sais mon cœur, lui répondit-elle, émerveillée par ce sourire illuminant son bureau.

\- Depuis le premier jour, je sais, tenta-t-il, en la sondant du regard.

Elle sourit en laissant éclater son bonheur au grand jour, il la faisait rire autant qu'il l'exaspérait, mais toujours cet équilibre les conduisait à s'aimer de plus en plus fort.

\- Je suis sérieuse, ça me dévore, lui dit-elle, en éludant volontairement son affirmation, hier soir, j'étais …

\- Torride… coupa-t-il, un air rêveur affiché clairement sur son visage

Oui ça, elle l'avait été, mais elle se reprit malgré tout.

\- Possédée…

Elle le regarda et laissa le mot flotté dans l'atmosphère jusqu'à les habiter tous deux.

\- Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer… en te voyant dormir paisiblement, j'ai eu envie de te … posséder, je ne vois pas d'autres termes, lui confit-elle

\- J'ai adoré cette nuit Kate… c'était… incroyable. Tu sais à quoi moi je pense là ?

\- Non… se risqua-t-elle

Elle le connaissait, et sa réponse allait être extrêmement dangereuse, elle le savait. Mais irrémédiablement, elle voulait l'entendre, elle voulait vibrer encore, à ses mots, sous ses yeux et sous ses mains.

\- Je pense à ta bouche et à la caresse de tes lèvres et de ta langue… je pense à tes seins que je caressais quand tu étais sur moi… je pense à tes yeux qui se troublent quand tu gémis mon nom… je pense à cette incroyable sensation qu'est d'exploser en toi… je pense à ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit…

\- Rick…

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et voulait le faire taire, et en même temps, elle était ravagée par le désir. Elle ne tiendrait pas, elle le voulait, elle voulait encore s'abandonner dans ses bras.

\- Je pense à ces quelques mots que tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille quand tu as jouis…

\- Je t'en prie babe, pas ici…

\- Regarde nous Kate, on est sagement assis, l'un en face de l'autre… il ne peut pas y avoir plus de distance entre nous dans ton bureau, lui dit-il innocemment en la regardant se consumer.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, souffla-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser l'ardeur de son corps

\- J'aime à quel point tu te laisses aller Kate… ça fait 4 ans nous deux, tu es toujours aussi sensuelle, expressive, animale… j'aime ce que je vois dans tes yeux quand tu jouis, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Il la provoquait et se permettait de continuer tant qu'il ne percevrait pas la limite que Kate établissait entre eux, quand ils étaient au poste ou dans un autre endroit inapproprié.

Quoique ces derniers temps, peu d'endroits semblaient inappropriés pour sa femme. Pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.

\- Rick… tu sais l'effet que tu me fais et je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier

\- « reste en moi…je veux te sentir encore… », c'était terriblement excitant… et émouvant en même temps

\- En ce moment, j'ai tendance à te vouloir …souvent, dit-elle après une légère hésitation.

Devant elle, Rick était captivé. Bien sûr, ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais nul doute que si quelqu'un arrivait à cet instant, dans ce bureau, la chaleur qui se dégageait d'eux, ne souffrirait d'aucun doute quant à son origine.

\- Et je suis sensé ne te faire que 3 enfants ? Si tu réagis comme ça à chacune de tes grossesses, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne se retrouvera pas à la tête d'une famille bien plus grande… se lança-t-il

Il faisait référence à cet homme qui était soi-disant du futur. Une illustration parfaite des croyances « hurluberluesques » de son mari.

\- Attendons déjà d'avoir notre petite merveille mon cœur… on verra ensuite à combien d'autres petits toi je serais confrontés tous les jours, lui sourit-elle ébahie comme toujours, de le voir habité par de telles théories.

\- A ce propos… elle chercha à accrocher son regard pour ne rien rater de ses réactions… tu veux le voir notre bébé ?

La voix douce et posée de sa femme contrastait avec le tonnerre qui grondait en lui. Elle lui avait dit cela sur un ton amoureux et calme et lui, avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son sourire, ses traits, ses yeux, son corps tout entier répondait à sa question.

« Tu es beau mon cœur quand tu es heureux… »

\- Tu as demandé à Lanie ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se débrouiller pour récupérer l'équipement dans un autre service à l'hôpital

Kate savourait l'instant comme s'ils étaient déjà en train de regarder leur enfant. Rick était ému et ne parvenait plus à cacher l'excitation de bientôt voir réellement le fruit de leur amour.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il simplement, le sourire et les yeux débordant de bonheur.

\- Ce soir normalement, elle m'envoie un message pour me prévenir quand on peut y aller

\- Tu sais que j'adore les soirées entre copines ?

Il se tut un instant, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut. Grimaçant comme un enfant qui aurait dit une bêtise, il rectifia.

\- Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire… d'abord tu rentres avec des intentions plutôt… explicites et maintenant, ça… Kate, je t'aime…

L'entendre bafouiller pour s'expliquer la faisait fondre, tout autant que de le voir jouer à la fée avec cette petite fille l'année passée. Son mai était un enfant, et un homme merveilleux à bien des égards.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, lui dit-elle dans un murmure en le fixant.

* * *

Quand Rick était parti, Kate en ressentit immédiatement le froid dans son cœur. Elle devenait terriblement émotive et elle allait devoir se contrôler un peu mieux si elle voulait passer les prochains mois sans sauter sur son mari, ni ressentir le besoin de le toucher sans arrêt.

« Pense à autre chose… autre chose que ses bras, que ses mains, que son corps… oh bon sang… »

Elle se perdait et ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle se sentait encore plus incapable de contrôler ses envies que lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble. Ça devenait insensé.

Elle attrapa un dossier parmi d'autre étalés sur son bureau, prête à se plonger dans autre chose que les souvenirs encore brûlants du corps de son mari contre elle.

Son téléphone bipa et machinalement, elle s'en saisit et posa ses yeux sur l'écran.

« Toujours en vie. Ai des infos. Dois vérifier quelque chose. Demain au bureau de R. »

Kate relut plusieurs fois le message. Jackson était en vie et avait trouvé quelque chose. Sa mission avait donc été un succès.

« Demain » ? Pourquoi demain ? Demain était trop loin ! « Dois vérifier quelque chose »… qu'avait-il pu découvrir en suivant ces hommes ?

Elle passa d'un état de désir presque maladif à excitation d'un tout autre niveau.

Elle sortit de son bureau, décidée à trouver les gars pour partager la nouvelle avec eux.

Elle les trouva dans la salle de pause, accompagnés de l'officier Johnson, que Kate ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les trois ? Mon dieu… j'espère qu'il n'a pas parlé ce crétin ! »

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Johnson devint soudainement mal à l'aise, et Kate craint le pire.

\- Euh capitaine, les gars… dit-il pour les saluer, en partant sans demander son reste.

Kate le suivit des yeux en se demandant à quel point cet officier était suffisamment suicidaire pour avoir confier à Esposito et Ryan ce qui s'était passé dans le débarras.

Quand il disparut à l'angle de la pièce, elle ferma les yeux un instant, déglutit et se tourna vers les Bros.

Leurs sourires espiègles et leurs yeux rieurs ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Johnson avait parlé. Ses deux lieutenants étaient à présent au courant que Castle et elle avait fait l'amour au poste, au su d'un officier de permanence qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de là.

\- Les gars, j'ai… quelque chose à vous dire, balbutia-t-elle

\- Ah ouais ? Décidément c'est la journée ! s'exclama Esposito en ne cachant pas du tout son amusement

« Ok, si les gars sont au courant, Lanie va le savoir… Castle, je te déteste parfois… » se dit-elle, parfaitement de mauvaise foi, tant elle savait que c'était elle et non lui, qui avait initié leurs ébats dans ce débarras.

Elle les fusilla du regard, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour capter leur attention.

\- J'ai reçu un texto… de Jackson, murmura-t-elle

\- Et ? demanda Ryan, beaucoup plus sérieux désormais

\- Il nous donne rendez-vous demain, au bureau de Rick

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et leurs traits prirent un aspect où se mélangeaient l'angoisse et l'impatience.

\- Il t'a rien dit de plus ? demanda Esposito

\- Juste qu'il avait des infos et qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose avant de nous voir.

\- Cela ne fait qu'à peine un peu plus d'1 journée… il a du tomber sur quelque chose de vraiment concret pour revenir si vite vers nous, nota Ryan

\- On ne le saura que demain… mais j'espère aussi, en tout cas, il est en vie, conclut Beckett

\- Je me charge de prévenir Lanie, leur dit Esposito

Il avait parlé d'un ton que Kate connaissait bien. Trop vite, trop emprunté, trop peu naturel.

Lanie aurait-elle oublié de lui dire quelque chose hier, si obstinée qu'elle était à lui soutirer toutes sortes de confidences ?

\- Espo ?

Elle posa ses yeux de flics sur son ami. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire comme ça.

\- Tu sors avec Lanie ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pfff … non !

Kate et Ryan le virent se décomposer devant eux. Il était comme un adolescent à qui on prêtait d'avoir une copine à l'école, alors que lui se défendait en jurant haut et fort que les filles, c'était nul ! Pour mieux la cajoler et se faire mielleux dès que les yeux se détournaient d'eux.

\- J-'y crois pas ! Ta _petite amie_ me torture et me fait dire des trucs intimes et elle oublie de me dire qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec toi ? s'emporta Kate d'une voix perchée teintée de fausse indignation.

Kate avait volontairement accentué le terme "petite amie" pour appuyer son effet.

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez tous les deux, commença-t-il

\- Tu sors avec elle, oui ou non ? questionna Ryan

Esposito serrait les mâchoires, se sachant prit comme un rat dans un piège fatal. Kate n'était pas dupe et Ryan, à présent, était en alerte.

\- Disons que… on se voit, enfin on sort ensembles… mais y'a rien de sexuel ok ?

\- Ouais… vous flirtez quoi … vous ressortez ensembles et vous nous l'avez pas dit… conclut Ryan, l'air un peu vexé.

Kate observa son ami et crut déceler dans son attitude, un sentiment de malaise. Pas vis-à-vis d'eux, mais vis-à-vis de Lanie. Se pourrait-il que cette fois, ils essayent de bien faire les choses ?

\- Vous vous voyez depuis quand ? interrogea Kate, d'une voix affectueuse

\- Depuis quelques jours seulement, on n'a pas couché ensemble… c'est notre dernière chance, on essaye de ne rien gâcher…

\- T'aurait pu nous le dire, maugréa Ryan pour le taquiner

\- On voulait que ça reste privé tu vois mon frère

\- Quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer Kate, privé ?! Tu te moques de moi Javier… tu ne sais pas le nombre de trucs que vous savez à propos de Castle et moi et que pourtant j'aurais voulu que ça reste dans le domaine du privé !

\- Eh, c'est pas ma faute si vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein !

Kate s'abstint de répondre, elle était heureuse pour ses amis, mais malgré tout, elle se sentait trahie par Lanie qui ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas le moins du monde, mais elle allait le lui payait.

\- Ça c'est vrai Kate… Javier a raison, lui dit Ryan d'un ton naturel

\- Quoi ? Kévin, je te signale que je ne parle pas de ma vie privée quand je peux l'éviter…

\- Pas la peine de le faire… quand il suffit de s'isoler dans un placard… murmura-t-il doucement

Kate se sentit rougir instantanément. Elle allait tuer Johnson, ensuite elle tuerait Castle et ensuite, elle s'occuperait de Ryan. Puis, Lanie allait passer sur le grill pendant qu'Esposito regarderait, tout penaud que sa petite amie lui révèle tout les détails de sa vie intime.

\- Tu devrais reprendre un café d'ailleurs Kate, commenta Javier, t'as pas l'air en forme ce matin.

\- La ferme les gars, vous me filez mal à la tête ! leur répondit-elle d'un ton sec et sans appel, en s'esquivant vers son bureau.

Fiers d'eux, les Bros la regardèrent se défiler au plus vite, pour finalement refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Jenny moi aussi ce soir, annonça Ryan à son ami

\- Rendez-vous ? Vous êtes marié !

\- Et alors, on peut être marié et avoir un rendez-vous, plaida-t-il

\- Tout va bien mon frère ? demanda Esposito soucieux de voir son ami légèrement blêmir.

\- Ouais, tout roule ! répondit-il d'un sourire forcé

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryan décrocha son téléphone à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Une sonnerie, puis deux.

\- Castle, annonça celui-ci en décrochant

\- Hey salut Castle… comment tu vas mon frère ? demanda Ryan, d'une voix emprunté qui ne dupa pas du tout Rick

\- Euh, moi ça va oui… mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryan ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Castle entendit à peine un souffle presque désespéré.

\- Ecoute Castle, j'ai besoin de conseils… je peux te voir dans ton bureau tout à l'heure ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre, au menu, discussion entre mecs, échographie et le retour de Jackson... si j'arrive à faire tenir ça dans un seul chapitre :-)


	54. Chapter 54

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je me répète, mais je m'en nourris et ça me motive à continuer de vous raconter mon histoire ;-)

* * *

Castle avait été étonné du coup de fil de Ryan, et encore plus par sa voix qui semblait lutter contre ses émotions, mais le voir arriver en arborant cet air perdu, avait fini de le convaincre que son ami avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Je te sers un whisky, lui dit Castle

Ce n'était pas une question, et Ryan ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Castle ouvrit la porte du sas et entraîna Kévin avec lui.

\- Alors… ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller mon vieux, lui dit-il en servant deux verres de son alcool préféré.

\- Pas vraiment Castle… répondit Ryan en baissant les yeux.

Les deux mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, les yeux fuyants, cela n'augurait rien de très bon se dit Rick.

\- Je t'écoute… raconte moi, le poussa affectueusement Castle en lui tendant son verre.

A peine l'eut-il prit, que Kévin en but une généreuse gorgée, comme pour se donner le courage de se confier.

\- C'est à propos de Jenny… ça va pas fort entre nous en ce moment, commença-t-il

\- Oh… je pensais que tout allait bien… je veux dire, elle est enceinte…

\- Ouais … souffla un Ryan presque désespéré.

\- Ecoute, dans toutes relations, il y a des hauts et des bas, c'est quoi votre problème exactement ?

Ryan semblait à présent absorbé par ses propres chaussures, il cherchait ses mots, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour évacuer son anxiété.

\- Depuis quelques temps, elle me reproche de ne pas passer assez de temps à la maison et du coup, quand je rentre, on a tendance à se disputer de plus en plus souvent…

\- Je vois…

Castle réfléchit quelques instants, il prenait conscience que la vie qu'ils menaient tous était difficilement compréhensible pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur enquête. Ryan avait passé énormément de temps à travailler sur ce dossier, tout comme Lanie, Esposito ou sa propre fille. Sauf qu'à la différence de Ryan, aucun d'eux n'avait à justifier de toutes ces heures.

Kévin lui, avait une famille et Jenny devait bien évidemment se poser des questions quant à son absence.

\- Ryan, tu sais… si tu dois t'éloigner de l'affaire, personne ne te le reprochera, lui dit Castle

\- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit-il, j'y tiens autant que vous à cette enquête… j'ai vu ces mecs tuer et faire disparaître les corps… je sais ce que ces hommes sont capables de faire… je suis flic, je veux que ça s'arrête… c'est pas ça, c'est juste…

\- Ryan, tu voulais un conseil, le voici : n'oublie jamais quelles sont tes priorités… ne sacrifie pas Jenny, lui dit Castle, sérieux et posé.

\- Justement… j'aime ma femme Castle… et je veux qu'elle n'en doute pas… tu vois, quand je vous vois, Beckett et toi, je vous envie. Même Espo et Lanie, je les envie, murmura-t-il

\- Espo et Lanie ? demanda Rick d'un ton intrigué

\- Beckett t'en parlera plus tard, sourit-il faiblement, tu vois, je passe la journée sur les nerfs, dans l'attente de nouvelles concernant cette affaire tout en continuant mon boulot de flic, je passe des heures à parcourir la ville, je risque ma vie parfois… on se voit en secret, on patiente des heures en planque… tout ça c'est important, et je sais pourquoi je le fais… mais quand je rentre chez moi, ma vie bascule… je ne suis plus le flic téméraire qui prend des risques, je suis le mari et le père… Jenny est à mille lieux de se douter de ce que je fais la journée…et parfois la nuit. Et je ne peux rien lui dire… toi et Beckett, vous pouvez en parler, vous pouvez vous soutenir, moi, je ne peux rien dire à ma femme et elle commence à ne plus comprendre ce qui se passe… je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça… alors on se dispute, elle pense que je n'accorde pas assez de temps à ma famille, elle ne me regarde plus de la même façon désormais… et ça me fait peur Castle…

Rick l'avait écouté attentivement et comprenait parfaitement le désarroi de son ami. De tous, il était normalement celui qui avait la vie la plus posée… et par conséquent, c'est sa vie qui subissait les dommages les plus graves aujourd'hui.

\- Tu peux arrêter Ryan, ou moins t'impliquer…

\- L'autre jour, Sarah Grace était malade… Jenny a paniqué parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, elle a essayé de m'appeler pour me prévenir… et je n'étais pas joignable… dit-il tout bas, presque sans prêter attention à ce que Rick venait de lui dire, aide-moi à sauver mon mariage s'il te plait…

Castle le regarda, il avait les yeux vides, le regard absent, désespéré d'un homme prêt à tout pour la femme qu'il aime. Son ami était malheureux et Rick ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

\- Dis-moi comment, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Ryan sembla reprendre vie soudainement.

\- Beckett et toi… entre vous, ça semble fluide… on a l'impression que vous pensez l'un et l'autre comme une seule personne. Comment tu fais ça ? Comment tu fais pour que Beckett te regarde comme elle te regarde ?

\- Je ne fais rien Ryan, lui répondit-il, prit au dépourvu, enfin, je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça… on a vécu des trucs tellement fort que notre relation s'est construite ainsi…

\- D'accord, ça, je le comprends, ce que je veux dire c'est comment tu fais pour que Beckett soit toujours aussi… passionnée ? Je voudrais que Jenny me regarde à nouveau comme ça… qu'elle me voit comme son amant, qu'elle me désire tu vois…

\- Ça, ça doit venir aussi de toi Ryan… tu dois aussi entretenir la flamme si tu vois qu'elle commence à s'éteindre…

Kévin réfléchit un instant, puis habité par les doutes et le besoin de se confier, il se lança.

\- Entre nous, c'est devenu … comment dire… conventionnel…

\- Sur le plan sexuel tu veux dire ? demanda Castle

\- Oui… avant c'était passionné, aussi chaud qu'entre Beckett et toi… mais maintenant, entre mon boulot, Sarah Grace et les mensonges que je dois lui dire pour justifier mes absences, tout a changé… et je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait avant.

Castle pensa un instant aux propos de son ami. Sa situation était effectivement compliquée, il devait jongler entre une vie à 100 à l'heure où se mêlaient danger, stress et intrigues, et une vie d'homme marié, père de famille, aux côtés d'une femme qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce dans quoi son mari s'était fourré. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle gérait un quotidien qui était à l'opposé de ce que Ryan vivait avec eux, luttant avec eux.

\- Tu dois reprendre ta vie en main, je vais t'aider. Jenny t'aime sois en sûr Ryan.

\- Moi aussi je veux que ma femme m'entraîne dans le placard pour faire l'amour, je veux qu'elle me séduise, je veux être capable de la rendre folle de moi… comment tu fais ça Castle ?

« Oulah… Beckett va me tuer ! »

\- Euh… c'est quoi cette histoire de placard Ryan ?

\- Quoi ? Oh allez Castle, c'est bon, Johnson nous a tout raconté, t'en fais pas, Beckett est au courant… alors, comment tu lui fais faire des trucs pareils ? demanda-t-il, en reprenant vie en même temps qu'il reprenait espoir depuis que Castle lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait.

« Beckett est au courant ? Et je ne dois pas m'en faire ? Je ne vais pas rentrer oui ! »

Reprenant le fil des ses pensées, Castle se concentra à nouveau sur les problèmes de son ami, il devrait faire face aux siens bien assez tôt...

\- L'alchimie. C'est l'alchimie. Entre Kate et moi, il se passe un truc. Je ne saurai pas mettre de mots dessus mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si, elle était en moi. Elle m'a ensorcelé, et je crois bien qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Pour nous, c'est parce qu'on a vécu des trucs inimaginables ensembles, on a failli mourir un paquet de fois, il y a l'histoire de Beckett qui a façonné une partie d'elle et qu'on a du surpassé pour en arriver là… ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ce que nous sommes, c'est notre histoire. Mes deux divorces, mon passé de coureurs de jupons, mon incapacité à grandir. Notre histoire s'est construite au fil du temps… Kate a du combattre une partie d'elle-même pour en arriver là… moi, j'ai du apprendre la patience et en même temps, mûrir pour qu'elle m'accepte dans sa vie… Ce que je veux dire Ryan, c'est que toute histoire a ses ébauches. Retrouves les vôtres. Qu'est-ce qui vous a séduit l'un et l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a unit ? Tu veux qu'elle te griffe et te morde dans un débarras du poste, provoques là ! Toi, séduis là ! Dis-lui les mots que tu ne lui dis plus… ravive la flamme !

Ryan était comme envouté par les mots de Castle, il écoutait, attentif et prêt à prendre des notes s'il le fallait. Il allait sauver son mariage, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- Ce soir, je sors avec elle, on va dîner… comme je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas, je lui ai proposé un resto, annonça-t-il, un sourire commençant à poindre sur son visage.

\- C'est un excellent début, répondit Castle, tu fais garder Sarah Grace ?

\- Oui, on a prit une baby-sitter

\- Attends, une baby-sitter… à domicile ? demanda Rick

\- Ben oui, elle peut rester jusqu'à 22h… lui répondit Ryan, intrigué

\- Non, non, non… il te voit la soirée entière

\- Je ne peux pas faire garder ma fille toute la soirée Castle, la baby-sitter est étudiante, elle fait ça pour payer une partie de ses études, mais elle ne peut pas la garder chez elle toute la nuit !

\- Nous on va la garder ! décida Rick, fier d'avoir réponse à tout. Beckett et moi, on va la garder et vous viendrez la récupérer demain.

\- C'est sympa Castle, mais la baby-sitter a vraiment besoin d'argent alors…

\- Je lui payerai ce que tu lui dois pour la soirée, lui dit-il d'une voix sans appel

\- Tu ne vas pas payer ma baby-sitter !

\- Eh Ryan ! Tu as été là quand j'en avais besoin, vous m'avez écouté Espo et toi, Jenny m'a préparé des petits plats pour me remonter le moral quand Kate est partie… je veux faire ça pour vous, lui répondit-il

Reconnaissant, Ryan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castle, en lui souriant franchement.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas… merci mon ami…

\- De rien, bon passons aux choses sérieuses : ce soir, tu dois faire en sorte que ta femme retombe amoureuse de toi, et demain, je veux te voir complètement épuisé avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis !

* * *

Kate attendait impatiemment que Rick ne la rejoigne, dans le parking, avant de rejoindre Lanie. Elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt le message de son amie, lui annonçant fièrement qu'elle était équipée « pour voir son neveu ou sa nièce ». Kate avait souri en la lisant, tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait appris par Esposito tout à l'heure.

Ils sortaient à nouveau ensemble, et elle était bien décidée à lui soutirer autant d'indiscrétions que Lanie avait pu lui en faire dire à son sujet.

Mais avant, elle voulait voir son enfant. Elle voulait voir les émotions de Rick passaient sur son visage. Elle voulait le voir heureux, et voulait s'abandonner à ses propres sentiments.

Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre, et sourit en s'imaginant quelques minutes plus tard, impatiente d'y être.

Et elle perçut bien vite que l'impatience avait également gagné son mari, quand il arriva et se gara à la hâte, ses roues avants chevauchant le marquage au sol, prenant deux places dans le parking.

\- Hey

\- Hey babe…

Ils se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois.

Il avait parlé d'alchimie tout à l'heure à Ryan, c'était cela, un envoûtement, une parfaite rencontre des âmes.

\- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle, presque timidement

\- Oh oui… je veux voir notre bébé, lui répondit-il, souriant amoureusement en lui prenant la main. On y va ?

\- Lanie nous attend, lui dit-elle en plongeant dans son regard.

Un silence harmonieux les accompagna jusqu'à elle, main dans la main, heureux et légers de à cet examen, même dans un lieu pourtant des plus inappropriés.

\- Vous voilà les Castle !

Lanie leur offrit un sourire communicatif qui fondit directement sur Kate. Elle se sentait intimidée, tout en attendant cet instant avec impatience.

\- Merci de faire ça pour nous Lanie, lui dit Rick, tout sourire

\- Kate me devra bien quelques petits trucs en retour, t'en fais pas ! taquina la légiste

\- Et réciproquement… murmura Kate

Castle l'avait entendu et questionna sa femme du regard. Sans un mot, Kate lui demanda un peu de temps pour lui répondre.

Encore une fois, ils communiquaient et se comprenaient en silence. L'alchimie, à n'en pas douter.

\- Alors, voyons voir… murmura Lanie pour elle-même, ce truc marche comme ça… et voilà !

Plusieurs voyants s'étaient allumés et elle ne put réprimer un sentiment de satisfaction.

\- Kate, tu vas t'installer ici… je sais ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est une morgue ici, pas un cabinet de gynéco, dit-elle en constatant la moue que Kate avait faite lorsqu'elle avait désigné une table d'examen dans le fond de la pièce.

Kate s'allongea et nota de remercier Lanie pour le confort qu'elle avait pensé à lui apporté.

La table était recouverte d'un drap blanc le repose-tête avait été visiblement emprunté à un autre service. Si bien que finalement, même si l'ensemble paraissait très improbable, Kate avait presque l'impression de ne pas être sur une table d'autopsie.

« Quelle drôle d'idée quand j'y pense… »

\- Ok, j'ai un ami qui m'a expliqué comment fonctionne ce truc, donc on devrait pouvoir voir ce petit bout assez nettement. Allonges toi et soulève ton haut.

A ses côtés, Castle ne tenait plus en place, il observait l'écran alors même que Lanie n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste. Kate chercha sa main, en même temps qu'elle essaya de capturer son regard. Ce qu'elle y lit, la fit fondre en une fraction de seconde.

Il était beau d'excitation et d'impatience. Il vivait chaque seconde, chaque instant, chaque parole. Et surtout, il la dévorait du regard.

\- Ça va te paraître un peu froid, voilà … on va pouvoir y aller, vous êtes prêt ? leur dit Lanie, le sourire et la voie chantante, visiblement aussi excitée que Castle.

\- Et comment ! souffla Rick, en regardant Kate dans les yeux.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire en lui serrant la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- C'est parti... s'exclama Lanie.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Beckett et Castle se posèrent sur l'écran.

Lanie commença à se déplacer pour capturer la précieuse présence, mais peinait à y arriver. Elle pestait tandis que Kate resserra son étreinte autours des doigts de son mari. Elle le regardait, hypnotisait par son attention exclusivement consacrée à l'écran devant lui.

Elle le trouvait magnifique. L'ivresse qu'il réveillait en elle, la passion dont il savait la nourrir, la magie de le voir absorbé ainsi.

Il était émouvant de concentration. Emouvant d'amour. Emouvant d'impatience.

Il attendait de voir son enfant et Kate en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime… si tu savais à quel point mon cœur… »

Il lui sembla qu'il venait de lui répondre, lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement sur les siens et que son visage s'illumina.

\- Kate…

Elle reporta son attention sur l'image devant elle. Imperceptiblement, une petite forme d'à peine quelques centimètres venait de se matérialiser devant eux.

Elle cessa de respirer en voyant pour la première fois leur bébé.

\- Mon dieu … souffla-t-elle

\- C'est notre bébé Kate, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion

Lanie les regarda et ne put empêcher une larme de joie venir s'échouer sur sa joue.

Ils étaient là mais étaient loin d'elle, ils étaient dans une bulle où l'amour régnait en maître. Ils étaient beaux à voir et Lanie enregistra cette image dans sa mémoire, fière et heureuse de partager cet instant avec ses amis.

\- Vous êtes prêt pour autre chose ? leur demanda-t-elle doucement

Kate et Rick ne quittaient plus des yeux leur bébé, et n'attendant aucune réponse, Lanie appuya sur l'un des boutons de l'échographe.

Un son… léger, régulier, résonnant autours d'eux.

\- C'est son cœur … je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais je dirais que tout va bien, leur dit Lanie, émue devant les larmes de Kate et les yeux embués de Castle.

Pendant de longues minutes, seul le son de ce petit cœur perturbait le silence hypnotique qui les avait emmené si loin d'ici.

Rick posa sa main libre sur la joue de sa femme, tandis qu'il était incapable d'éloigner son regard de l'écran.

Sentant l'humidité baignant son visage, il s'arracha de l'image pour regarder son épouse.

Elle était émue, pleurant des larmes incontrôlables de joie, sa main posée sur ses lèvres manifestant ainsi son émotion et son bonheur. Il la trouva belle et son cœur s'emballa. Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front, puis lui murmura pour elle-seule les seuls mots qu'il put trouver à cet instant.

\- C'est notre bébé… je t'aime mon amour...

* * *

Le retour de Jackson pour le prochain chapitre! A vos reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

Nouveau chapitre caskett ;-) ... merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

\- Je trouve qu'on s'en est bien sorti ! On s'améliore à chaque essai Kate!

Sarah Grace venait de s'endormir sans trop de peine et en le regardant, si fier de lui, d'eux, Kate devinait que Rick en tirait de grande conclusions. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé, bien décidé à l'entraîner dans une discussion autours de leur futur rôle de parents.

\- Sarah Grace n'a pas le même âge que Cosmo mon cœur, lui dit-elle en savourant son sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Elle avait très bien comprit que son mari faisait allusion à ce bébé qui leur avait été confié il y avait près de 2 ans et demi. A l'époque, la situation avec cet enfant d'à peine 3 mois leur avait complètement échappée et la nuit avait été des plus rudes pour eux deux. Rick s'était vanté de « savoir parler aux bébés » mais cette expérience l'avait quelque peu désavouée, pour son plus grand désarroi tant il voulait prouvé son expérience, étant donné que Kate lui avait mentionné plus tôt, qu'elle n'était pas une grande fan des bébés. Cette fois, en revanche, tout s'était passé à merveille et il avait bien l'intention d'en fanfaronner.

\- On est prêt … crois-moi, le repas, le bain, la petite histoire et le coucher. Aucun faux pas, toi et moi, on forme une équipe tellement soudée que même Cosmo ne serait pas de taille aujourd'hui !

Kate s'amusait de voir le visage de Rick arborer une telle expression de sérénité et de maîtrise totale.

\- Elle a presque 3 ans Rick… elle est grande et elle est adorable, lui dit-elle doucement en l'observant parader devant elle.

\- Tu sous-entends que notre bébé ne le sera pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Je dis juste que s'il tient de toi, j'ai du souci à me faire… le taquina-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa de me dire ça, Mme Castle, lui dit-il faussement vexé

\- A vrai dire, je ne m'en fais pas vraiment … Je gère le père, je devrais savoir gérer le fils … ou la fille, continua-t-elle, s'aventurant davantage dans la plaisanterie.

En réponse, il s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et l'embrassa amoureusement, glissa une main sur son cou, et l'autre, sur sa cuisse. Le baiser se voulait profond et la surprise passée, Kate se délectait de la sensation des lèvres de son mari, et de sa fougue qui l'engageait inéluctablement vers une guerre des sens, langue contre langue.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, sourires aux lèvres, maintenant le contact, front contre front.

\- C'était pour quoi ça babe ? murmura-t-elle

\- Pour l'envie, pour le désir de tes lèvres, pour le besoin… et parce que tu as été parfaite ce soir, répondit-il

\- Ah oui ? Parfaite hein ? Kate était émue de voir son mari si sentimental, si fière d'elle.

\- Oui… tu as joué à la princesse avec nous, tu as géré le bain comme une maman, tu as même pensé au bisou de bonne nuit… tu as été parfaite…

\- Tu oublies le repas mon cœur, rappela-t-elle, n'oublies pas comme j'ai été patiente avec toi quand tu lui as montré à quel point c'est rigolo de faire la grimace en mangeant…

\- Euh oui… mais ça lui a plu ! lui dit-il

\- Tu t'expliqueras avec Jenny et Ryan quand ils se demanderont pourquoi leur fille tire la langue en mangeant… contra-t-elle, amusée

\- Tu me défendras maman ? plaida-t-il, en ne la quittant pas du regard, en commençant à laisser traîner sa main le long de la cuisse de Kate, la caressant innocemment.

Elle sourit de plus belle en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Depuis cet après-midi, elle ressentait un élan de bonheur qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore complètement.

Voir son bébé, même si petit, si peu développé, l'avait empli de joie, elle souriait, riait, rêvait, se laissait aller à s'imaginer cette nouvelle vie.

Et par-dessus tout, elle s'était rendue compte qu'inconsciemment, ce soir, elle avait posé à deux reprises sa main sur son ventre.

D'une certaine façon, cette échographie avait rendu l'existence de leur bébé plus réelle, concrétisant ce qui n'était jusque là, qu'un test de grossesse positif. Elle se savait enceinte, elle en avait pleinement eu conscience dès lors qu'elle avait vu cette petite croix bleue, mais voir leur bébé, entendre son cœur battre si régulièrement, si fort, avait été pour elle, une révélation. Comme si soudain, elle comprenait qu'elle allait être mère. Et c'était merveilleux de se sentir ainsi.

Elle fermait les yeux, savourant la brûlure que la main de Rick engendrait progressivement. Elle en ressentait les effets et son désir commençait à se manifester, prenant place au fond son ventre.

\- Tu n'apprendras pas ce genre de choses à notre petit, Rick… lui dit-elle, en le mettant en garde gentiment, en apposant à son tour une de ses mains près de son genou.

\- Notre _petit_ , Kate, te fera tellement craqué, que tu me pardonneras tous les trucs que je pourrais lui montrer…lui dit-il, ravi de l'entendre appeler leur bébé par ce mot très affectueux…et très maternel.

\- A lui, oui… toi par contre, si tu veux d'autres enfants, tu devras me prouver à quel point ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

\- Comme si tu pensais que cela puisse en être une… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, l'emmenant avec lui dans un autre baiser passionné.

Rapidement, Kate sentit que la situation lui échappait. Rick était entreprenant depuis quelques minutes mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire surprendre ainsi. Elle aimait la fougue de son époux, l'expression de son désir éloquent et même après des années, il arrivait encore à lui faire perdre pied au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière, entraînant son mari avec elle, redécouvrant avec autant d'envie que le premier jour, la douce sensation de son corps contre le sien.

Depuis quand on n'a pas fait l'amour sur le canapé babe ? susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres, l'aguichant de sa main, en caressant ses fesses au travers de son pantalon.

Depuis trop longtemps, répondit-il tout bas, en se positionnant davantage entre ses jambes.

Elle gémit instantanément, lorsque son bas ventre entra en contact avec le sexe de son mari, déjà en érection, prisonnier de ses vêtements.

\- Le babysitting t'excite mon cœur on dirait…

\- Ma femme m'excite, lui répondit-il en prenant sa lèvre entre ses dents, picorant la chaire, en la goûtant sensuellement de sa langue.

\- Je sens ça… gémit-elle en livrant bataille pour le guider encore plus loin dans le désir.

Elle voulait le rendre fou, fou d'amour et fou de désir. Elle serra davantage ses mains contre ses fesses, le planquant à elle désespérément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens Kate ? demanda-t-il, se sentant perdre la tête sous ses caresses.

\- Je te sens toi … lui dit-elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour y lire son amour, et dans un sourire qu'elle voulait érotique, elle souleva son bassin pour appuyer fermement contre son sexe.

\- C'est ça que je sens…

\- Oh mon dieu Kate… gémit-il en retour.

Il enfouit son visage contre son cou, le dévorant, s'attardant à lécher sa peau, s'abandonner aux gémissements de sa femme tandis qu'il prenait son lob d'oreille en bouche. De sa langue, il l'emmena vers les extrêmes, suçant, mordillant, se nourrissant de chacun des petits sons étouffés dont Kate le gratifier.

\- J'ai envie de toi babe… souffla-t-elle

\- J'ai eu envie de toi tout l'après midi … murmura-t-il en s'abandonnant complètement à l'ardeur qui les avait fait succombés tous les deux.

Entre soupirs et râles essoufflés, Kate et Rick se retrouvaient comme deux amants, fous amoureux et recherchant désespérément le contact du corps de l'autre. Les mains perdues dans ses cheveux, elle se consumait tant le désir enflait jusqu'à la posséder complètement.

Depuis des jours, sa libido se manifestait à elle de plus en plus souvent, parfois même, aux moments les moins opportuns. Si elle devait lutter contre les réactions de son corps et de son cœur la journée, ce soir, elle brûlait peu à peu mais pour rien au monde, ne souhaitait éteindre cet incendie incontrôlable.

Castle, lui, sentait son érection atteindre son paroxysme. Les mains de sa femme étaient partout sur lui et la sensation qu'elles provoquaient, lui coupaient le souffle.

Ne tenant plus, son corps commençait à se mouvoir, son bassin se frottant à son bas ventre, en des mouvements à la fois lents et profonds. Il dictait un rythme que Kate approuvait par des gémissements à peine audibles, ses mains parcourant son corps, avides du contact avec sa peau.

Elle tira sur sa chemise pour y glisser ses mains sur son dos, le pressant encore et encore, contre elle.

\- Oh babe … je te sens, souffla-elle, dans un profond gémissement, quand son érection évidente trouva un angle parfaitement ajusté à son propre sexe.

\- Tu me rends dingue …

Il prit possession de sa bouche, lui arrachant une plainte amoureuse résonnant au fond de sa gorge. Son corps lui faisait l'amour même au travers de ses vêtements, il avait une féroce envie d'elle mais ne parvenait pas à se détacher suffisamment de sa femme pour retirer ces barrières de tissus, l'empêchant de s'unir à elle.

Kate, elle, ne trouvait pas davantage les ressources pour s'accorder le temps de se déshabiller et pourtant, sentait son corps hurler son envie.

Alors que Rick accentuait le rythme, elle se sentit perdre pied une fois encore. Son bassin se calquait au sien, la pression de son sexe contre le sien, sa tête tournait, ses mains s'enfonçaient, ses jambes le resserraient … plus fort, plus vite…

« Comment fait-il pour me faire me sentir comme ça ? »

\- Rick … oh mon cœur … souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle, et à bout de force… attends… tu vas me faire jouir …

\- Je t'ai à peine touché, provoqua-t-il sans arrêter un instant ses douces tortures

\- A peine …répéta-t-elle lascive et féroce à la fois.

Elle sentit pourtant la main de son époux près de la ceinture de son pantalon, d'un geste trop lent pour elle, il le déboutonna, puis tenta d'y glisser la main. Elle l'entendait gémir contre elle, et cela l'excita encore plus.

\- Rick … si tu me touches, je vais partir… lui dit-elle, en prenant les devants, connaissant que trop bien son corps et les réactions que les caresses et mouvements de son mari provoquaient en elle.

Sans répondre, il s'attaqua aux boutons de son propre pantalon, désireux de libérer son sexe, à l'étroit et douloureux.

Elle en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le tissu de son pantalon, savourant le contact de sa peau sur ses fesses, les parcourant jusqu'à atteindre le centre de son intimité.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à descendre le bas de sa femme, un bruit leur parvint dans la chambre que Sarah Grace occuperait cette nuit.

Aussitôt, ils se regardèrent et stoppèrent leurs gestes.

Excités, brûlants, fiévreux … mais pourtant attentifs aux besoins de la petite fille qu'ils gardaient cette nuit. Un réaction de parents.

Irréaliste. L'instant d'avant, ils étaient sur le point de se posséder, sans retenu, sans tabou, et une seconde plus tard, ils tendaient l'oreille pour s'assurer que la petite allait bien.

Un autre bruit. Sarah Grace était réveillée aucun doute.

\- Elle pleure ? demanda Kate tout bas, brisant le silence qui avait remplacé leurs gémissements.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est réveillée… répondit-il en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je devrais y aller Rick … murmura-t-elle, lorsque les bruits recommencèrent.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

\- Dans ton état mon cœur, il ne vaut mieux pas, lui sourit-elle, retrouvant un air taquin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle le caressa dans toute sa longueur sans vergogne jusqu'à lui arracher un râle de plaisir.

\- Oh … tu as raison … définitivement…gémit-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit amoureusement en l'embrassant d'un baiser bien plus chaste que les précédents. Rick se releva difficilement, tant la douloureuse pression de sexe était exacerbée. Elle se leva à son tour, en prenant appui sur son épaule. Elle lui fit face en passant ses deux mains autours de son cou en appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai les jambes qui flageolent, sourit-elle, toujours habitée par le désir.

\- Reviens vite, j'ai envie de toi… lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ils tentaient tous deux de se maîtriser, mais affrontaient là, une nouvelle épreuve particulière dans leur vie de couple.

\- Il va falloir s'habituer à ça mon cœur… si le petit tient de toi, on n'a pas fini d'être interrompu … il sera comme son père qui ne peut pas se passer de sa mère…

\- Si le petit tient de moi, il saura à quel point son père a besoin de sa mère… de son corps… de ses mains… de ses lèvres… de ses …

\- Doucement babe… l'arrêta-t-elle toujours émoustillée, je dois aller voir Sarah Grace, et quand elle sera à nouveau endormie, tu me diras exactement de quoi tu as besoin…

* * *

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Rick entendit Kate revenir à pas de loup dans le salon.

\- Hey… tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement

\- Elle s'est réveillée et elle s'est demandée où elle était … elle a du être perturbée de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés...Je lui ai parlé pour essayer de la rassurer et elle m'a dit que j'étais gentille…elle m'a fait un câlin avant de se rendormir, continua-t-elle, en souriant, emplie d'un étrange sentiment de fierté.

Castle ne répondait pas, il était détendu et un sourire naquit lentement sur son visage. Kate se tut et le regarda, intriguée par le calme apparent et la chaleur qui irradiait de lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin

\- Tu es déjà une maman… lui répondit-il tendrement.

Elle le regarda à la fois étonnée et touchée par ce qu'il sous-entendait. Oui, d'une certaine façon, elle se sentait mère. Passer ces quelques minutes seule avec Sarah Grace, dans la douce intimité de cette chambre, bercée par la faible lueur les entourant, elle avait ressenti un instinct profond qui la guidait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles.

Les yeux de la petite fille posés fixement sur elle, l'avait elle-même rassuré dans ce rôle de maman qu'elle aurait bientôt à assumer.

Elle lui sourit en prenant l'une de ses mains.

\- J'ai aimé ça Castle… quand elle m'a sourit, quand elle a réclamé un câlin, il s'est passé quelque chose en moi, lui dit-elle dans un murmure, son visage baigné d'une chaleur nouvelle.

\- Tu es déjà une maman Kate, répéta-t-il, tu vas être formidable avec notre bébé… lui dit-il, en adoration complète devant elle.

Elle le regarda et se laissa inonder par le bonheur et par la joie de simplement vivre.

Sa vie n'était pas de tout repos, mais son mari exerçait une sorte de magie sur elle : d'un regard, d'un geste, d'une parole, il imprimait en elle les sentiments les plus merveilleux.

Inconsciemment, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en lui répondant.

\- Peut-être bien mon cœur … mais tu sais quoi ? dit-elle en le repoussant au fond du canapé pour qu'il s'y adosse, ce soir, je suis une femme, ta femme et je crois que mon mari devait me parler de ces besoins…

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, en prenant ses lèvres en otage, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise pour y glisser ses mains.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, le retour de Jackson avec des nouvelles sur l'enquête ;-)


	56. Chapter 56

Un chapitre un peu plus long ...et un peu plus d'intrigue et de rebondissements... j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

* * *

Le loft connaissait un petit matin très inhabituel.

Il était près de 9h30, Kate se réveillait à peine, le téléphone n'avait pas sonné pour la dépêcher sur le lieu d'un crime et le soleil transperçait la pièce malgré l'hiver qui s'annonçait.

Mais surtout des rires d'enfant résonnaient dans l'appartement.

Elle s'autorisa quelques secondes pour savourer l'instant présent, tendant l'oreille en souriant.

Kate se frotta les yeux, émergeant lentement d'un sommeil de plomb, comme rarement elle en avait bénéficié. Elle se tourna, emmitouflée dans la couette, nichant son nez dans l'oreiller de Rick, respirant à plein poumons son odeur.

Un matin agréable, accompagnée d'une douce impression que le temps s'était arrêté, lui laissant de longues minutes loin de l'urgence et de l'anxiété.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'étira longuement, bercée par les rires de Sarah Gr ace étouffés par la porte fermée de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle trouva Rick qui s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner tout en raconter des histoires rocambolesque à Sarah Grace. Avait-elle réellement entendu le mot « lutin » et « ninja » dans la même phrase ?

La petite fille s'amusait clairement avec « son oncle Rick » qui faisait visiblement le pitre depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Ni elle, ni son mari n'avait remarqué sa présence et Kate en profita pour les observer encore un moment. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, en posant sa tête dessus, incapable de cacher ce sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que tout le monde veut goûter à mes pancakes ? demanda Rick très sérieusement

\- Je sais pas, lui répondit la petite fille

\- C'est un secret… promets moi de ne pas le répéter…lui dit-il, en faisant glisser son tablier le « transformant » en une cape.

Sarah Grace le regardait étrangement, Kate se demanda ce que, du haut de ses 3 ans, elle pouvait bien penser de cet homme bizarre.

\- 'te promets, prononça-t-elle, absorbée par les délires de son « oncle Rick ».

\- Eh bien… c'est parce que j'ai un ingrédient secret… normalement, je n'en parle pas, mais là … tu es une invitée spéciale. Une belle princesse irlandaise !

Il prit un air conspirateur et se pencha vers elle, en parlant tout bas.

\- Cet ingrédient c'est … la poudre de magie ! Je la cache dans le pot à farine pour ne pas qu'on me la vole, mais crois-moi, lorsque tu vas les manger, tu vas ressentir un drôle de truc… c'est la magie des elfes irlandais !

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant la mine stupéfaite et envoûtée de Sarah Grace, qui regardait à présent, bouche bée son enfant de mari.

\- Je devrais me sentir vexée que tu partages tes petits secrets avec une autre mon cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

A hauteur de Sarah Grace, Kate déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la petite fille, en la câlinant affectueusement.

\- Salut toi… tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui !

Rick regarda sa femme, si à l'aise avec cette enfant, et se mit à rêver de leur avenir, lorsque leur enfant se tiendra ici, dans cette pièce, partageant la plénitude d'une matinée douce et tendre.

\- Alors ? Mon mari est prit en flagrant délit de cachotterie ? Tu as mis de la poudre de magie dans la farine, hein ?

\- Ma femme m'a percé à jour… répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Merci pour cette nuit mon cœur, lui dit-elle, en repensant à leurs ébats de la veille… et merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ce matin, je crois que j'en avais vraiment besoin…

\- Je crois bien… notre petit t'épuise on dirait…

\- Le petit ou son père ? le taquina-t-elle en se détachant légèrement de lui

\- Je ne répondrais pas à ta provocation, sourit-il en retour.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois, le taquina-t-elle

Sarah Grace semblait fascinée par son assiette où trônait un drôle de pancake, façonné en bonhomme rigolo.

Kate sourit de plus belle en la regardant gratter la surface de la crêpe, la soupçonnant de chercher la trace d'une certaine poudre magique.

\- Tu crois que Jenny et Ryan ont réglé leurs problèmes ? demanda Rick à voix basse.

\- J'espère pour eux… on le saura tout à l'heure, en tout cas, c'était une bonne idée de nous proposer pour garder Sarah Grace. Tu es un homme bon Rick, tu es un vrai ami.

\- Et s'il a suivi mes conseils, cette nuit, il a été un amant hors pair…

\- Je ne vais pas te demander quels genres de conseils tu lui as donné, lui dit-elle en souriant, convaincu que sa réponse pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, puis prit place aux côtés de Sarah Grace et de son pancake magique.

* * *

La journée s'était achevée et étrangement, Kate n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un samedi où rien n'était venu troublé la quiétude de ces quelques heures de libre, dégagées d'une permanence liée à sa profession.

En fin de matinée, Ryan et Jenny avait récupéré leur fille et naturellement, avaient accepté la proposition des Castle a resté déjeuner avec eux.

Ce quotidien dont Kate était si peu coutumière, lui avait apporté un repos bénéfique, l'esprit transporté ailleurs que dans les drames.

Visiblement, les choses allaient dans le bon ses pour les Ryan, même si à plusieurs reprises, Kate avait perçu quelques fêlures dans leurs interactions. Si leur relation avait été à ce point bousculé, elle se convint que leurs réactions étaient normales et que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Evidemment, que Sarah Grace insiste tant pour montrer à ses parents ce que « oncle Rick » lui avait appris, avait été l'un de ces instants de solitude que Rick affrontait souvent, et qui nourrissait Kate de plaisanteries futures, et autres moqueries affectueuses envers son mari.

Une journée plaisante que tous semblaient apprécier et chérir autant que possible.

Mais ce soir, les sourires et taquineries laisseraient place au stress de leur autre quotidien.

Si bien que désormais, tous réunis dans le sas du bureau de Rick, les conversations et attitudes tendues avaient repris le dessus.

Jackson les avait rejoins depuis quelques minutes maintenant et Kate s'étonnait toujours de ne jamais pouvoir lire en cet homme. Castle devait bien tenir de lui pour certains aspects, mais pas en ce qui concernait les expressions de son visage.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé Jackson, questionna Kate de but en blanc.

\- Déjà, reprenons les choses dans l'ordre, voulez-vous Kate…

Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait cela. L'essentiel était ce qui l'intéressé, même si les détails pouvaient s'avérer plus qu'utiles. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison, plus ils en sauraient sur leur façon de procéder, plus ils seraient armés et préparés pour coincer ces hommes définitivement. Elle devenait impatiente, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Quand je vous ai quitté, j'ai longé Flushing comme convenu. Je les ai vus passé devant moi, à moins de 15 mètres. L'homme au chien était bien là, mais ils n'ont montré aucun signe qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Ce sont des pros… des pros très prudents, nota Esposito

\- Ou alors ils se connaissent vraiment pas, tenta Alexis

\- Oh si, crois-moi, ils se connaissent, trancha son grand-père. Tout était trop bien huilé pour que ce soit une pure coïncidence que ce type promène son chien dans le quartier…en parlant de ça, vous avez pu trouver quelque chose pour les empreintes ?

\- Je les ai relevés, je vous épargne les détails sur l'odeur et la technique employée pour le faire, commença Lanie, d'une mine dégoutée, et je les ai donnés à Vikram comme convenu avec Kate.

\- Je lui ai demandé de les insérer dans des relevés qui correspondent à d'autres affaires en cours. Je ne voulais pas faire prendre le risque de faire une recherche trop flagrante, expliqua Kate

Jackson, très à l'aise, s'approcha du bar et se servit généreusement un whisky, sous l'air exagérément outré de Rick.

\- Vous avez bien fait, inutile d'attirer la foudre sur nous… et pour vos supérieurs ? Vous leur faites toujours des rapports ?

\- Toujours oui, on continue de s'en servir de couverture, jamais de détails, on fait venir quelques dealers locaux pour donner l'impression qu'on est toujours aux aguets, mais on ne retient que rarement des charges, ou alors des charges mineures.

\- N'épargnez pas les trafiquants qui sont liés à l'héroïne de Vulcain Simons, ce serait une erreur…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ryan, intrigué.

\- Si vous enquêtez officiellement sur les dealers locaux, vous ne devez en épargner aucun… si vous faites attention à ne pas vous approcher des ces hommes, ce serait l'effet inverse qui se produirait, ce serait comme si vous les pointiez du doigt. Pourquoi remuer toutes les branches de l'arbre, sauf une ? Ce serait trop suspect, ils pourraient comprendre que votre véritable cible, c'est eux… et là, nous serions démasqués.

Kate regarda son beau-père en se demandant à quel point il avait raison. Castle, à ses côtés, prit la parole.

\- Avec les empreintes que Lanie a relevé, nous aurons sûrement un nom, et peut-être que nous arriverons à le relier à ces dealers… ou consommateurs ! S'il est connu des services de police, il est fort probable qu'on trouve un lien avec la drogue de Simons.

\- Si on le convoque, on doit être sûre de bien se couvrir, commenta Kate, suivant les pensées de où Rick.

\- Ça peut valoir le coup oui… revenons-en à l'autre soir, leur dit Jackson, vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous pose ces questions là…ils ont bien quitté l'état, comme on le pensait. Ils ont suivi la voie rapide pour traverser le Connecticut. Ils ont bifurqués vers le sud et se sont arrêtés à New Haven. Dans un aérodrome.

\- Ce qui confirme qu'ils passent par les airs pour orchestrer leur trafic, commenta Esposito.

\- En effet… ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Et là, ma chère Kate nous arrivons au passage de mon histoire qui va vous plaire, annonça Jackson, d'un air triomphant, mais sérieux.

Elle retint son souffle un instant, ne sachant comment aborder ces dernières paroles.

Un silence pesant s'était emparé de la pièce, tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Jackson, qui sirotait son whisky tranquillement.

\- Richard, ton matériel d'écoute est vraiment de haute technologie… je t'avoue que j'ai craint le pire lorsque j'ai vu cet autocollant de la boutique officielle de l'association des détectives amateurs, collée dessus mais mes doutes ont rapidement disparus, à mesure que mon attention était attirée par ce que j'entendais …

\- Vous avez pu les entendre ? s'étonna Kate.

Elle sentit l'angoisse s'engouffrait en elle, de peur qu'il se soit trop rapproché ou ait peut-être mis en péril leur entreprise.

\- Cet appareil d'écoute a une portée de 100 mètres, lui répondit Castle, qui avait ressenti l'état d'esprit de sa femme.

Elle le regarda, et lui prit la main, pour le remercier silencieusement d'être toujours là pour la rassurer.

\- Les deux gars sont descendus de voitures, ils ont attendu environ 15 minutes, avant qu'un petit avion privé n'atterrisse. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils se disaient pendant qu'ils patientaient.

\- Et que se disaient-ils ?

\- Eh bien… je vous propose de l'écouter par vous-même, annonça Jackson, en sortant un appareil de sa poche.

Ils en restèrent tous bouche-bée. Le matériel d'écoute de Castle allait leur délivrer des détails particulièrement importants pour la suite des événements.

Imperceptiblement, Kate se rapprocha de Rick, comme pour s'ancrer à un point fixe envers quoi elle pouvait se fier.

Jackson posa l'appareil sur le comptoir du bar, et appuya sur le bouton « on ».

\- « il fait froid ce soir… j'espère qu'ils vont se magner d'arriver… »

\- « tu crois qu'ils vont envoyer qui cette fois ? »

\- « j'espère pas cet enfoiré de Bennett… »

Un nom. Kate ouvrit grand les yeux en cherchant Rick du regard.

\- « non… d'après c'que je sais, il est à New York en ce moment, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'envoient ici, pas après c'qui s'est passé avec Hernandez »

Hernandez. Le gérant de la blanchisserie. En quelques phrases, Kate reprenait confiance en l'avenir. Ils allaient apprendre beaucoup grâce à cet enregistrement, elle en était sûre.

\- « tu crois vraiment qu'il parlait aux flics ? »

\- « c'que je sais, c'est que s'il la fait, c'est la dernière connerie qu'il ait faite »

Des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre en fond sonore, le vent, le souffle des deux hommes, les bruits ambiants. Quelques secondes de silence entre eux, avant de reprendre.

\- « c'est Bennett qui l'a balancé ? »

\- « qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! On s'en fout de qui l'a balancé… Bennett est un enfoiré d'arriviste, il est dans les petits papiers du boss, ce mec pourrait pisser devant sa porte, il lui arriverait rien… toi, t'as qu'à commencer à descendre ta braguette, tu seras refroidi avant d'avoir sorti ta queue »

\- « c'est con pour sa poufiasse, j'me la serais bien faite moi »

Des rires gras et des plaisanteries douteuses occupèrent les deux hommes pendant quelques minutes encore. Les trois femmes présentes dans la pièce se regardaient, dégoûtées d'entendre le pire de ce que les hommes soient capables de faire et de dire, en pareille circonstance.

Rick, lui, écoutait attentivement, en jetant un regard de temps en temps à sa femme, la soutenant autant qu'il pouvait.

Les autres regardaient religieusement le petit appareil, prêt à capturer la moindre information supplémentaire.

\- « tu crois qu'on aura une bonne prime cette fois… il est plutôt lourd sac. Le gringo a peut-être parlé, mais il avait bien fait son job en tout cas ! »

\- « rêve pas, ta prime, c'est Bennett qui va l'avoir, si c'est lui qu'a donné l'info pour Hernandez… »

\- « t'as entendu c'qui se dit ? D'après Mickey, cet enfoiré joue au golf avec les pointures ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il récupère des infos… le mec, il passe ses dimanches à jouer avec les têtes d'affiches de la police ! »

Un silence… profitable à Kate qui venait de comprendre qu'une taupe était probablement belle et bien installée au cœur de la police de New York. Elle l'avait redouté, et aujourd'hui, elle en avait la confirmation quasi certaine. Mais surtout, elle avait un nom.

\- « pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à Bennett ce soir, vieux ? »

\- « pour rien, c'est juste que je peux pas le piffrer ce mec… »

\- « ouais ben tu ferais mieux de la fermer un peu… moi j'te connais, mais si tu parles comme ça avec n'importe qui, c'est pour toi qu'ils viendront les frères Bryant »

Rick n'en revenait pas, les deux hommes parlaient, donner des noms et par la même, bien des indices sur leur fonctionnement.

\- « tu crois qu'ils ont fait disparaître Meyer ? »

Un autre silence.

\- « tu parles trop mec… »

\- « bon, putain … ils arrivent ? »

\- « j'plaisante pas … j'aime bien bosser avec toi, mais si t'apprends pas à te taire un peu plus, tu vas finir avec une prune entre les deux yeux »

\- « eh j'ai pas l'intention de crever ok ? J'me fais du fric avec ce boulot… ces gars là, ils plaisantent pas, je l'sais bien. Les Bryant, ils iront faire le « ménage » ailleurs que chez moi »

\- « tiens, regarde… le voilà »

Ils entendirent un son grave, qu'ils identifièrent comme l'avion qui atterrissait. Quelques secondes encore passèrent, avant que la conversation ne reprenne.

\- « putain … c'est pire que Bennett »

\- « la merde ou la pisse… tu parles d'une nuit »

Au loin, de nouveaux sons leur parvenaient. Des pas probablement, au moins deux autres hommes venaient d'arriver.

\- « salut les filles… alors, on a bien fait le tapin cette nuit ? »

\- « Boyd … ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir… »

\- « t'as un problème le ritale ? »

\- « oh c'est bon les gars, on va pas y passer la nuit…tiens, le sac »

Un bruit de fermeture éclaire, puis un autre, peut-être celui d'un homme s'agenouillant à côté du sac, en l'examinant.

\- « alors ? »

\- « ça a l'air bon »

\- « vous vous êtes pas servis hein les filles ? »

\- « putain t'es con ou quoi ? Commence pas à faire chier « Dakota » ! »

\- « recommences à m'appeler comme ça, et j't'envoie les nettoyeurs, petite merde ! »

Tous se nourrissaient de la bande son. Après tant de semaines sans rien à se mettre sous la dent, quelques minutes de conversations volées, allaient leur ouvrir des portes jusque là bien scellées.

\- « bon ça va ! … file nous notre fric, qu'on puisse se casser maintenant ! »

\- « tout c'est bien passé sur place ? »

\- « ouais… mais la prochaine fois, ce serait bien de nous prévenir quand vous faites buter quelqu'un »

\- « et vous retirer le plaisir de la surprise ? T'as cru qu'ils venaient pour toi peut-être ? »

\- « tu me fais chier… file moi mon fric, j'en ai marre de ta gueule de con »

\- « tenez…et cassez-vous les filles… »

Dans un geste lent, Jackson coupa l'enregistrement avant de porter son regard sur Kate et les autres.

Un étrange sentiment s'était instauré en eux. Ils avaient espéré en apprendre davantage grâce à cette planque presque improvisée, et à présent, s'offraient à eux une multitude d'indices.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… murmura Kate.

Personne ne parlait, mais tous comprenait.

\- Par quoi on commence ? s'exclama Ryan pince-sans-rire, on a des noms, des surnoms, des faits… j'arrive même pas à croire que c'est vrai tout ça tellement c'est inespéré !

\- Le point essentiel à mon avis, c'est de découvrir qui est ce Bennett qui connait apparemment très bien les chefs de la police, commença Alexis

\- C'est maigre comme indice, mais on sait qu'il est à New York, continua Castle.

\- Il y a autre chose de tout aussi important, ce mec qui est mort, Hernandez… il a été tué parce que quelqu'un pensait qu'il avait parlé aux flics, rappela Esposito

\- S'il a vraiment parlé, ça doit être à quelqu'un des stup', je peux essayer d'en savoir plus…discrètement je veux dire, reprit Ryan.

\- On ne doit pas aller trop vite… on a beaucoup d'indices, ça ne doit pas nous faire perdre de vue la prudence, souffla Kate, reprenant peu à peu les commandes de ses émotions.

\- Bon… reprenons, on a des noms… « Boyd », les frères « Bryant » et « Mickey », lança Javier

\- …et un surnom… « Dakota », rappela Lanie

\- Et apparemment, il n'a pas aimé qu'on l'appelle comme ça, conclut Alexis

\- Boyd est « Dakota », avec ces infos, on devrait pouvoir l'identifier, annonça Kate

\- Il a dit, « Le ritale »… peut-être un autre surnom… au pire, une origine ethnique, c'est maigre aussi, mais c'est déjà ça, leur dit Castle.

\- Et « Meyer » qui apparemment a été exécuté lui aussi, rappela à son tour Kate.

Il avait, depuis quelques instants, commencé à écrire toutes les informations de leur débriefing sur le grand tableau blanc, trônant toujours dans la pièce.

Jackson les regardait s'affairer tout autours de Rick, lui jetant les informations dont ils se souvenaient à chaud pour qu'il les retranscrive.

Il s'étonna encore de les voir si complémentaires… et si solidaires les uns des autres.

Son cœur de pierre céda légèrement en constatant l'équilibre qui régnait entres ces personnes pourtant si différentes.

Un jour, peut-être pourrait-il se reposer auprès d'une telle famille… un jour peut-être.

Rick avait maintenant repositionné le capuchon sur son feutre et semblait absorbé par le tableau, mais quelque chose perturba Kate.

\- Babe ? ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, semi-inquiète

\- En fait… je réfléchissais… il n'y a rien qui vous a étonné dans cette bande ? La conversation, les sujets qu'ils abordaient…

Kate connaissait assez son mari pour tendre une oreille attentive à l'explication qu'il n'allait pas tarder à leur donner.

Jackson, lui, ne put réprimer un sourire que personne ne vit.

\- L'un des deux… il parlait beaucoup… je veux dire, vraiment beaucoup… d'ailleurs l'autre gars le met en garde à ce sujet…

\- Et alors ? demanda Ryan

\- Ça ne vous étonne pas ? Ce trafic repose sur la discrétion, le professionnalisme, la maîtrise de tout… et lui, il parle, il donne des noms, il demande son avis à l'autre type… j'en sais rien mais ça m'intrigue…

\- Peut-être que tous ne sont pas aussi prudents qu'ils devraient l'être… après tout, le gars au chien a bien laissé ses empreintes sur un sac ! rétorqua Esposito

\- Oui mais, je ne sais pas … là, j'ai l'impression que c'était différent, il a bien conscience du danger, il le dit lui-même à un moment donné… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait faire… parler l'autre gars…

\- A quoi tu penses Rick ? demanda Kate, l'esprit en alerte.

\- Mon garçon… tu es étonnant… vraiment ! coupa Jackson.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Et dans un sourire, il s'expliqua.

\- J'ai eu la même sensation que Richard… ce type, celui que Boyd appelle « le ritale », en l'écoutant parler, j'ai eu une intuition… alors je l'ai suivi. C'est pour cela que je vous ai dit que je devais vérifier quelque chose avant de vous voir, Kate… le lendemain, il a reprit sa voiture et il est allé tout droit vers une station service. Sauf qu'il n'a pas fait le plein… il est allé dans les toilettes, et il a fait un truc surprenant…

Instinctivement, Kate et les Bros s'attendaient à une nouvelle information primordiale. A bout de souffle et au bord de la rupture émotionnelle, ils portèrent leurs regards sur la main de Jackson, qui appuya à nouveau sur l'enregistreur de Rick.

\- « c'est Jimmy… putain, j'ai pris des risques pour vous cette nuit… comme vous allez l'entendre, Quinn s'est douté de quelque chose… putain… je peux plus faire ça… il va falloir qu'on revoit les termes de notre accord…Boyd a ramassé au moins 15000 dollars cette nuit, « L'Avocat » continue de faire grossir le business… putain… je vais finir par me faire prendre et ils vont me buter comme les Hernandez… A propos de c'que vous m'avez demandé l'autre jour, je crois que l'argent transite par une autre boite que Future Forward… j'en suis pas sûr, mais comme vos potes ont déjà fait un lien avec Bracken, je pense pas qu'il l'utilise encore…et pour Meyer, j'ai pas réussi à faire parler Quinn, mais à mon avis, c'est bien les Bryant qui l'ont buté… je ne sais pas s'ils savent que vous avez retrouvé son corps… pauvre mec… il était cool… bref, je ne sais pas comment trouver votre info sans me faire griller… merde, Sherman, là, je prends des gros risques, vous m'avez promis des tas de trucs, mais maintenant, va falloir penser à agir un peu… putain… ça craint pour moi… dans 1 mois, c'est la grande virée du boss… revue d'effectifs quoi… s'il a des doutes, je suis mort. Si Bennett a des doutes, je suis mort… il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour cet enfoiré… il est trop proche de vos patrons, trouvez un moyen et vite !... j'espère que c'est pas la dernière bande que je vous envoie… ».

Une taupe parmi les trafiquants… l'ultime graal parmi les espoirs qui ce soir, leur étaient permis.

* * *

Alors? qu'en pensez-vous? :-)


	57. Chapter 57

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir…

C'était par ces quelques mots que Kate brisa un silence qui s'était instauré depuis de longues secondes.

Dès la fin de la bande, l'air était devenu irrespirable. Les regards se cherchaient sans jamais s'accrocher, les esprits se galvanisaient sans parvenir à se concentrer, le désordre régnait alors que les espoirs naissaient.

Tant d'indices, tant de pistes, autant de portes entrouvertes… Kate se dirigea lentement vers le canapé et s'y laissa choir, avant de se recouvrir les yeux de ses mains.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Ryan, tout ça, c'est …

\- Inespéré, compléta Esposito. Vous avez entendu ce type ? Tout ce qu'il a dit…

\- Tout ce que ça veut dire surtout, coupa Castle en s'approchant de Kate.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va aller Kate ? demanda-t-il doucement

Pour seule réponse, il trouva les mains de Beckett qui s'accrochaient aux siennes.

\- On peut en conclure que ce type, ce Jimmy est en contact avec un flic dénommé « Sherman », ils ont un accord et Jimmy est prêt à prendre de gros risques pour cela, y compris celui de porter un micro et d'envoyer les enregistrements à son contact, commença Jackson.

Kate releva les yeux et attrapa le regard de son mari, et après un bref sourire à son attention, prit la parole en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Il a dit que ce Bennett était trop proche de « vos patrons »… s'ils parlaient des chefs de la police, alors il y a fort à penser qu'il fait parti de l'administration du Central… Ce n'est pas un flic, c'est un gratte-papier, un haut fonctionnaire ou …ou alors ça n'a rien à voir…

\- Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être flic? demanda Alexis

\- Parce qu'il y a très peu de flics qui côtoient les chefs du Central, sauf les très hauts gradés, expliqua Kate.

\- Qui pourrait-il être d'autre ? demanda Lanie, intriguée.

\- Un juge, un procureur, un donateur, un maire… ça peut être n'importe qui, répondit Castle sans quitter le regard de Kate.

\- Kate, lors de vos réunions au Central, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'un « Bennett » ? questionna Jackson

Elle sourit chaleureusement à Rick, qui s'en un mot comprit : elle allait bien, il pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il se releva et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Kate leva les yeux vers Jackson, tout en capturant la main de Rick.

\- Je n'ai assisté qu'à quelques unes de ces cessions, ce n'est pas ce que j'apprécie le plus dans mes nouvelles fonctions… je reconnaîtrai un visage, mais les noms… j'avoue ne pas tous les connaître.

\- Quand est votre prochaine réunion au Central ? demanda Jackson

\- Mercredi…

\- On est samedi soir, ce qui nous laisse quelques jours pour mettre un plan sur pied, conclut Alexis

Lanie, affectueusement, posa sa main sur son épaule, tandis qu'Esposito s'était rapproché d'elle.

Une famille… voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Pour Jackson, ces personnes représentaient ce que jamais il n'avait eu de toute sa vie d'adulte.

\- J'ai des comptes rendus de réunions dans mon bureau, je n'y ai jamais consacré beaucoup d'attention, mais les présents y sont sûrement mentionnés

\- Et les excusés aussi… précisa Rick

En face d'eux, Ryan restait silencieux, mais écoutait avec attention. Son passé au service des stupéfiants allait peut-être bien lui servir.

\- Je peux certainement avoir accès à la liste des personnels des autres services. Ce « Sherman » est sans doute au stup', j'ai encore des contacts là bas, s'il est dans ce service, je le saurais.

\- Ok Ryan, tu t'occupes de trouver qui est ce type. Moi, je cherche Bennett. Notre priorité maintenant est d'identifier ces hommes. On les identifie…

\- On se rapproche de la tête du serpent, termina Castle

\- En Espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un hydre de Lerne… on lui tranche la tête, elle repousse doublement, jusqu'à vous étouffer, prévint Jackson, en faisant référence à la mythologie grecque.

\- Sauf si on coupe la tête immortelle… et dans notre cas, celle de celui que Jimmy appelle « L'Avocat » ! contra Rick

Jackson prit appui sur le bar en regardant son fils. Il tenait la main de Kate, comme s'il refusait de s'éloigner d'elle. Comme si le contact était nécessaire entre eux. Probablement était-ce le cas… ils donnaient tous deux cette impression de fusion permanente. Une alchimie réellement stable et équilibrée, qui en toutes circonstances, les maintenait à flot.

\- Il va me falloir un plus grand tableau, murmura Rick, en contemplant celui qui regorgeait d'informations fournies par ces quelques minutes de bande sonore.

\- Jimmy a prévenu que dans 1 mois, son boss viendrait… il parlait de « L'Avocat », n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire qu'on a une ouverture de tenter quelque chose, dit Esposito

\- Attendez, attendez…

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau, soucieuse de temporiser.

\- On doit prendre du recul…on a entendu beaucoup de choses ce soir, on a des noms, des surnoms, des faits… beaucoup de choses, peut-être trop de choses en tête en même temps… on doit se poser et prendre le temps d'étudier tout ça calmement…

Elle se tourna vers ses amis, arborant un air clairement soucieux.

\- Toutes ces preuves, ces indices ne doivent pas se retourner contre nous… on ne doit pas céder à la suffisance… j'ai peur qu'on perde de vue l'essentiel : on doit rester prudent, même si toutes ces infos nous sautent à la figure et qu'on crève tous d'envie d'en vérifier le moindre détail…

\- Kate a raison, appuya Jackson. On a devant nous bien plus d'indices et de pistes qu'on espérait avoir. On ne doit pas en avoir la tête qui tourne. On a beaucoup d'indices, mais on a aussi beaucoup de travail avant d'en concrétiser un seul.

Rick se rapprocha de Kate pour faire face lui-aussi à ses amis.

\- Nos priorités sont : trouver qui est Bennet et trouver qui est Sherman. « L'Avocat », ou peu importe son vrai nom, ne se montrera pas avant 1 mois. Espo a raison, on a une ouverture pour le coincer… mais peut-être seulement. On aura qu'une seule chance de le faire, alors pas de précipitation… si n'on est pas sûr de nous à ce moment-là…

\- On ne tentera rien, termina Kate.

Les visages étaient graves et tous comprenaient le sens de ces dernières paroles. L'indiscrétion rapportait par Jackson leur offrait une belle opportunité d'en savoir toujours plus sur ce trafic, mais se précipiter, les mènerait à leurs pertes.

\- Reprenons du début, proposa Lanie, de plus en plus à l'aise dans son rôle d'investigatrice anonyme.

\- On sait que ce trafic est dirigé par un homme qu'on appelle « L'Avocat », commença Alexis

\- Il utilise des hommes de mains pour récupérer l'argent et faire marcher son business, Jimmy et Quinn, poursuivit Esposito

\- Et des tueurs à gage pour faire le sale boulot et faire disparaître les corps, les frères Bryant, dit à son tour Ryan

\- L'argent disparait par les airs, il est pris en charge par Boyd « Dakota » ou par Bennett, qui est un proche des grands pontes du NYPD, continua Castle

Jackson les regardait faire, à tour de rôle, ils ajoutaient une pierre à l'édifice de leur enquête. Ils étaient réellement étonnants.

\- N'oublions pas le trafic en lui-même, on sait qu'ils utilisaient une blanchisserie et un journal d'étudiants pour écouler la drogue.

Kate s'arrêta un instant pour regarder à nouveau le tableau.

\- Il y a aussi ce « Meyer » qui a été tué mais dont le corps a été retrouvé…

Un instant de réflexion plus tard, elle posa les yeux sur Lanie.

\- Est-ce que tu as un moyen de savoir si un corps de ce nom là a été retrouvé récemment ?

\- C'est assez difficile… en tout cas, il n'est pas dans ma morgue, mais je devrais pouvoir avoir accès au fichier, si son corps est à New York, je le trouverais.

\- Bien… mais on ne doit pas perdre de vue qu'apparemment, personne ne sait qu'il a été découvert, donc tu devrais surtout regarder les corps non identifiés, précisa Ryan.

\- Je regarderais les deux, acquiesça Lanie.

\- Bon… et quand est-il de Jimmy ? Que savons-nous de lui ? demanda Castle

\- Je suppose que ce Sherman doit avoir quelque chose de vraiment énorme contre lui pour l'amener à espionner … soit ça, soit il lui a promit monts et merveilles ! s'exclama Alexis

\- Jimmy semble paniqué … il craint pour sa vie et a peur que Bennett le démasque, pourquoi Bennett aurait-il des doutes sur lui ? demanda Kate

\- Tu l'as dit, il a peur, quand on se sent en danger, on craint le pire… le pire pour lui serait que Bennett le perce à jour, répondit Ryan

\- Pourquoi a-t-il si peur de Bennett ? insista Esposito

\- Peut-être que Bennett est proche des stup… et que si Sherman est imprudent, il saura que quelqu'un parle dans l'organisation… c'est peut-être pour ça que Hernandez, le gérant de la blanchisserie est mort. Bennett a peut-être pensé que c'était lui qui informait les flics… peut-être n'avait-il jamais parlé à un flic de sa vie.

Kate regarda Castle et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de suggérer. Ces hommes n'avaient ni foi ni loi, pourquoi prendraient-ils la peine de vérifier si l'information qu'il détenait était vraie, pourquoi ne pas simplement se débarrasser de la potentielle menace ?

\- Raison de plus pour rester prudent, décréta-t-elle, leur entente est loin d'être parfaite, Boyd et Bennett ne sont pas appréciés par Jimmy et Quinn, ils sont peut-être prudents, mais ils peuvent être déstabilisés…

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Castle

\- A la grosse commission de Thor… ou plutôt aux empreintes de son maître sur le sachet… si on l'identifie et qu'on le convoque, on peut peut-être donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière…

\- C'est risqué ça Kate, murmura Castle, tu l'as dit toi-même, on doit se montrer patient, ne pas se précipiter…

\- Je sais… en fait, je pensais à Sherman, dit-elle

Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent en s'interrogeant sur le fond de sa pensée. Rick, lui, la regarda, comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

\- On peut le forcer à venir à nous… s'il est flic et qu'il entend parler d'une convocation d'un des types proches du trafic, il peut essayer de nous en empêcher… et on saura qui il est, et peut-être nous dira-t-il ce qu'il sait…

\- Mais on peut aussi interférer dans une enquête en cours et risquer de tout perdre, prévint Ryan

\- Je peux me tromper mais… si une enquête officielle est en cours, pourquoi tes patrons t'ont-ils donné l'autorisation d'enquêter toi aussi ? demanda Alexis

Kate et Rick se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en un mouvement brusque et tout deux comprirent au même instant la probable vérité.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas une enquête officielle ! prononcèrent-ils en même temps.

Comme au ralenti, leurs visages s'illuminèrent, leurs yeux se mirent à briller et les corps se parlaient.

Autours d'eux, leurs amis observaient un nouvel exemple de cette magie qui émanait d'eux. Les quelques secondes se succédaient à cette fusion des esprits, étaient envoûtantes.

\- Peut-être est-ce une vendetta personnelle ? proposa Castle, hypnotisé par le pouvoir qu'avait sa femme sur lui

\- Ou un flic qui a des soupçons sur ses supérieurs…

\- Ce qui irait dans le sens d'un Bennett proche des stup…

\- On ne peut pas exclure un ripou qui voudrait se faire du fric…

\- Ou un justicier milliardaire qui veut nettoyer sa ville…

\- Sherman non plus, n'est pas Batman babe…le taquina Kate

\- Tu n'en sais rien… répondit-il presque dans un murmure, tandis que leurs corps s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

\- Ils font souvent ça ? interrompit Jackson, presque excédé.

\- Oh… vous n'avez pas idée, répondit Lanie

Reprenant conscience du monde qui les entourait, Kate et Rick s'éloignèrent légèrement, tout en se souriant et en se défiant du regard.

\- Euh… quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Ryan, trouver Sherman pourrait nous conduire encore plus près de la tête de l'organisation, cet « Avocat ».

\- Pourquoi ce type, «L'Avocat » ne pourrait-il pas être un proche de Bracken ? Son propre avocat peut-être ? demanda Alexis.

Kate se pencha sur la question, Castle, lui fit une légère grimace qui, comme le prédit sa femme, augurait une réponse particulièrement tordue.

\- Parce que dans tout bon film, la réponse ne peut pas être aussi évidente voyons ! s'exclama-t-il, aussi sur de lui qu'il avait pu être sérieux jusque là.

\- Saaauf … qu'on n'est pas dans un film, je pense que ça mérite une vérification, leur dit Jackson

Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher son exaspération en accentuant volontairement le début de sa phrase. Il avait appris à analyser les réactions de son fils, sa personnalité, ce dont il était capable pour les personnes qu'il portait dans son cœur, mais son esprit si inconséquent, cela, il avait du mal à comprendre. Et, à fortiori, l'idée même Kate, cette femme si sensée, si réfléchie, si …Femme, soit tombée amoureuse de cet enfant, lui échappait complètement.

\- J'ai gardé un double de tout ce qu'on avait contre Bracken, tout son dossier, je trouverai le nom de son avocat…

Des regards interrogateurs se portèrent vers elle.

\- Quoi ? J'avais peur que les preuves, les dossiers… que tout disparaissent mystérieusement, et qu'on ne se retrouve avec rien au Tribunal… c'est déjà arrivé, j'ai voulu être prudente, répondit-elle aux questions non posées tout en faisant référence au dossier du Triple Tueur, dont ils s'étaient retrouvés orphelins, victimes du génie morbide de cet assassin.

Rick lui prit la main en lui souriant en signe de compréhension.

\- On peut peut-être creuser aussi du côté de « Dakota »… il y a fort à parier que ce type a fait de la prison, ou au moins, doit avoir des condamnations sur son cassier, le FBI a un fichier qui répertorie tous les surnoms, on peut le trouver comme ça… Vikram pourrait faire une recherche discrète, proposa Ryan.

\- En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que lui et Bennett doivent être des lieutenants précieux pour « L'Avocat », il leur fait assez confiance pour transporter l'argent, et comme l'a dit Jimmy, Bennett bénéficie de la confiance de son patron, donc si on trouve ces deux gars, on peut trouver une corrélation avec « L'Avocat », conclut Esposito.

Kate hocha la tête en écoutant ses deux amis, puis regarda Jackson.

\- Les plans de vols que vous avez récupérés, ils nous donnent la destination de l'avion ? Je suppose qu'ils atterrissent toujours au même endroit ? demanda-t-elle

\- En effet… ils atterrissent dans la banlieue proche d'Hartford, répondit-il

\- Evidemment, commença Castle, la capitale de l'Etat… c'est plus facile d'écouler de grosses sommes. Hartford est surnommée la capitale mondiale des compagnies d'assurances, l'argent doit couler à flot…

\- Et le faire disparaître derrière des entreprises fictives doit être plus aisé, termina Kate en regardant Rick.

En une soirée, l'organisation de ce trafic prenait un semblant de vie. Tous ces mystères n'étaient pas encore dévoilés, mais l'ensemble prenait une forme de plus en plus cohérente.

\- Des avocats au milieu de toutes ces compagnies d'assurances, on doit en trouver à la pelle… murmura Ryan

\- Oui… raison de plus pour le laisser venir à nous dans un mois, attaquons le taureau par derrière, concentrons nous sur ce qu'on peut découvrir sans trop se dévoiler, plaida Kate

\- Sherman, Bennett, Boyd…si on a le trio, on est près du but, affirma Esposito

\- Et on a 1 mois pour les identifier, dit Kate d'un ton professionnel et déterminé.

\- En réalité, on a plus d'1 mois Kate, on a tout notre temps, lui dit Jackson, soucieux de préserver leur avantage

\- Jackson... ma ville est gangrenée par ces hommes et leur trafic répugnant. Ils tuent sans vergogne, l'un de ces hommes est infiltré parmi mes patrons, un autre fait fortune avec la détresse et la dépendance de junkies… je ne veux pas que ça dure, je veux mettre fin à tout ça… on touche au but, j'en suis certaine, on sera prudent, mais dans 1 mois, j'arriverai presque au terme de mon premier trimestre… égoïstement peut-être, j'aimerais profiter de ce qu'il me reste de temps pour vivre pleinement ma grossesse.

Rick la regarda, étonné de sa confidence. Lanie et les autres ne l'étaient pas moins.

\- Je sais que tout ça doit vous paraître stupide, mais j'ai failli gâcher mon mariage pour cette enquête… j'ai blessé mon mari, j'ai menti à mes amis, à mes collègues, il a fallu établir des stratagèmes pour se rencontrer ici, et pour réintégrer mon domicile… et je ne suis pas la seule à subir cette enquête, continua-t-elle en faisant référence, mais sans la mentionner, à la vie privée de Ryan. Bien sur, si dans 1 mois, les preuves que nous aurons ne suffisent pas, nous ne tenterons rien… mais si on peut arriver à nos fins d'ici là, je suis certaine que tous ici seraient heureux de retrouver une vie normale.

Lanie observait son amie fièrement. Entendre Kate s'exprimer ainsi devant tout le monde, était rare et précieux… et tellement vrai !

\- On est d'accord Kate, répondit simplement Jackson en la regardant, ses yeux teintés de respect et d'admiration.

\- Restons calmes, prudents et patients, on a 1 mois, reprit Castle, c'est court, mais c'est aussi 30 jours, à nous de bien les utiliser.

\- Pas demain, lundi, acta Kate

\- Pourquoi pas demain ? demanda Esposito

\- Parce qu'on a tous besoin de retrouver un rythme normal, et ça va nous aider à prendre du recul, sans se précipiter… Jenny est enceinte et Ryan doit passer du temps avec elle et Sarah Grace, Alexis a des partiels à préparer, toi et ta _petite amie_ (Lanie ouvrit de grands yeux en fusillant du regard Esposito) avaient sûrement des choses à faire de votre côté, et moi, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Rick. Même vous Jackson, je suis sûre que vous avez besoin de temps pour vous…

\- A vrai dire… je peux en profiter pour discuter avec Martha, avoua-t-il

\- Quoi ? quoi ? Euh attends, ça veut dire quoi ? s'alarma Castle

\- Rien mon garçon, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser une nouvelle fois ta mère, promit-il

\- Bien alors on est tous d'accord, notre enquête commence vraiment maintenant, conclut Kate

* * *

A vos reviews! :-)


	58. Chapter 58

\- Rick ?

\- Hum…

\- Tu as pris goût au canapé on dirait…

Kate sentit son mari sourire contre sa nuque en réponse à sa taquinerie. Nus sous un plaid, les deux amants profitaient de ces quelques heures de répits pour se retrouver et reposer leurs esprits. Rick tenait sa femme contre lui, son dos contre son torse, dans une position semi assise, le dos parfaitement calé dans l'angle du canapé. De ses bras, il l'enserrait et jouait de ses mains avec les siennes, étroitement liées.

Kate se sentait paisible, protégée, revigorée par la présence si proche de son mari.

Cette journée de « repos » était une véritable bonne idée. Elle l'avait laissé germer dans son esprit avant de la soumettre à ses amis, et dès lors qu'elle s'était immiscée, elle s'était laissée convaincre que tous méritaient ce jour, sans enquête, sans danger, sans plan à mettre à place.

Personne n'avait soulevé d'objection, en tout cas, pas après avoir écouté Kate expliquer ses arguments, et ce soir, elle espérait que cette journée avait été autant profitable à ses amis, qu'à eux deux.

\- Je l'aime de plus en plus ce canapé

\- Hum… moi je ne sais pas trop… je ne suis pas convaincue de son utilité, répondit-elle, sensuelle et aguicheuse

\- Même après avoir fait 2 fois l'amour dessus aujourd'hui? taquina-t-il en retour, en butinant son cou de doux baisers légers

\- Hum… je crois que peut-être… je pourrais l'apprécier en fin de compte… après disons… une troisième fois… murmura-t-elle en souriant, les baisers de son mari faisant naître en elle les prémices du désir.

\- Tu dois manger avant…Tu as faim ? …Mon fils a faim ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire en parlant d'une troisième fois, j'ai faim… sans ton fils bien sûr, se reprit-elle, après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots de façon si provocante que Castle desserra son étreinte légèrement pour la regarder d'un air amusé.

\- Tu es devenue insatiable, tu le sais Kate ?

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais babe, rit-elle doucement

\- Oh non pas du tout… mais la soirée n'est pas finie et ma femme s'est beaucoup dépensée, je veux prendre soin d'elle …surtout si elle se sent d'attaque pour un troisième round… alors ? Une guimauvelette ?

\- Oh Rick ! dit-elle laissant échapper malgré elle une certaine pointe de dégoût dans le ton de sa voix

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus ma guimauvelette ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Mon cœur… je n'ai pas dit ça mais… je crois que … tu sais, la grossesse altère les goûts et ce qu'on ne trouve pas mauvais d'habitude … le devient, lui dit-elle en cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le blesser inutilement.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, et posa une main sur son torse en signe d'apaisement.

La spécialité de Rick, dont il était très fier, n'avait rien de très alléchant à la base, mais après avoir accepté de goûter pour lui faire plaisir, elle avait dû admettre que, passée l'appréhension du goût et de la texture, finalement, le mariage improbable des ingrédients était certes inhabituel, mais aussi suffisamment mangeable pour finir son assiette.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement bien sa première expérience « guimauvelette », ce jour là, elle avait dit à Rick qu'après cela, il ne pourrait jamais douté de son amour pour lui.

\- « ce qu'on ne trouve pas mauvais » ? Kate ! Ma guimauvelette est une tuerie voyons ! s'offusqua-t-il d'un air outré.

Kate le regarda, s'obligeant à ne pas céder au fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater tant le regard de son mari semblait perdu, ses repères comme effaçaient, et ses grimaces particulièrement forcées.

Elle tenta de trouver les mots qui le ramèneraient à une réaction bien moins exagérée.

\- Mon cœur… tu sais, les associations de ce genre, ce n'est pas très bon pour les bébés. Cosmo est en train de se développer, il grandit et je pense qu'un repas un peu plus équilibré lui sera bien plus profitable…

Il la regarda à son tour, une ride de souci se dessinant sur son front. Il l'observa encore quelques secondes, en analysant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Bon… oui, tu as sans doute raison pour Cosmo mais … toi ? Tu l'aimes ma guimauvelette n'est-ce pas ?

S'en fut trop, son air d'enfant désespéré par une découverte qui semblait bouleverser son petit monde, la fit craquer. Elle rit franchement en se rapprochant de lui. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime ?

\- Hum… bougonna-t-il en sachant d'avance que sa réponse n'aurait malheureusement rien à voir avec sa spécialité culinaire.

\- Toi… c'est toi que j'aime…

Et elle rit de plus belle, devant ce pitre qui peinait à cacher sa déception, mais qui arborait déjà des yeux pétillants grâce aux quelques mots prononcés par sa femme.

\- Je suppose que je dois plutôt nous préparer un petit plat avec des légumes et une viande, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque triste.

\- Oui mon cœur… mais rassure toi, je vais t'aider et après, c'est toi qui goûtera un dessert de mon invention, un truc spécialement pour toi… j'espère que tu vas aimer, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement, en ne laissant planer aucun doute sur l'idée qu'elle se faisait des suites de leur soirée.

* * *

Passé l'affront du refus de Kate de manger une guimauvelette, Rick s'était détendu en cuisine, préparant avec soin et amour leur repas du soir.

Kate n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cuisiner auparavant, mais depuis Rick, elle commençait à y prendre goût et de plus en plus souvent, il lui arrivait de le surprendre en lui proposant de se mettre en cuisine pour lui.

Et parfois, comme ce soir, la préparation du repas était propice à discussions, plaisanteries et baisers volés.

Kate appréciait au plus haut point ce quotidien qui lui avait tant fait peur auparavant.

Ils s'étaient restaurés dans la tranquillité du loft, la cheminée réchauffant la pièce, les silences se mêlant aux rires, les sourires traduisant les pensées.

Rares étaient les fois où une soirée se terminait exactement comme ils l'avaient escompté, et ce soir, tous deux en avaient profité jusqu'à l'épuisement.

La tête reposant sur le torse de son mari, Kate souriait béatement, comblée par l'amour et les sentiments que Rick lui portait.

\- Tu crois que tout le monde a passé une journée aussi merveilleuse que la notre mon cœur ?

\- Oh je suis sûr qu'Alexis s'est éclatée avec ses révisions, plaisanta-t-il

\- Ah oui… j'avais oublié ses partiels… peut-être qu'elle a trouvé un charmant garçon avec qui réviser, qui sait… risqua-t-elle, en étouffant un sourire, bien consciente que Rick allait réagir au quart de tour.

\- Quoi ? Non, elle a besoin de se concentrer… ses études sont importantes, elle a pas besoin qu'un garçon vienne la distraire… elle est bien plus mûre que ça ! Les garçons dans les facs ne veulent qu'une chose et …

Il s'interrompit en ressentant les soubresauts désormais incontrôlables de sa femme… et en conclut, qu'elle venait de le faire marcher.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Oh non mon cœur… jamais, je te promets, rit-elle de bon cœur

\- N'écoute pas ta mère, Cosmo… elle ne sait pas encore à quoi s'attendre, elle comprendra quand tu ne rentreras pas à la maison pour la première fois mon garçon…

Il avait parlé d'une voix très paternelle, tout en caressant le ventre de Kate affectueusement.

Elle sourit en l'entendant, tout en sachant que d'une certaine façon, il avait certainement raison.

\- Notre enfant n'est même pas encore né que tu veux déjà qu'il découche babe ? Ce n'est pas l'image que j'avais de toi en père tu sais…

\- Moque toi… tu verras, sourit-il à son tour, ignore là Cosmo.

\- Tu sais que notre petit pourrait être une fille… à force de parler d'elle comme d'un garçon, de l'appeler avec un prénom de chien, tu pourrais provoquer des dommages importants chez elle…le provoqua-t-elle, s'abandonnant à nouveau à l'envie de rire qui l'avait assaillie plus tôt

\- Kate !

\- Je suis désolée Rick, pardonne moi, rit-elle de plus belle en s'élevant sur ses avants bras pour capturer ses lèvres amoureusement.

Il resserra son étreinte en l'entraînant contre lui, sur lui, et en approfondissant le baiser. Ses deux bras autours d'elle, il ressentait sur sa peau, les seins de sa femme et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son bas ventre.

\- Tu sais que demain, on va ressentir les séquelles de nos exercices du jour, lui dit-elle, lascive entre ses bras.

\- C'est exactement le genre d'exercices que j'aime pratiquer, alors je me fiche des courbatures, répondit-il contre ses lèvres

\- Et quand Ryan ou Espo vont voir nos cernes, tu vas pouvoir te retenir de parler n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? murmura-t-elle, en refusant de s'éloigner du délice de sa bouche

\- Je te signale qu'en général, c'est toi qui parle

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en reculant, ses bras en appui autours de son corps, tu te moques de moi là ? Tu es une vraie commère, on dirait Lanie parfois !

\- Tiens, justement ! Qui parle à Lanie de nos ébats ? Qui lui raconte tout en détails jusqu'à la plus intime, la plus torride des nuits passées ensemble ?

Elle le regarda à la fois agacée par cet air si sûr de lui, et à la fois amusée par les traits que prenaient son visage, lorsqu'il se lançait dans une théorie facétieuse.

\- Toi… dans tes bouquins, répondit-elle d'un air certain.

\- Moi ?! Tu es de mauvaise foi Mme Castle… ça me rappelle toutes les fois où tu m'as soutenu ne pas être tombée amoureuse de moi dès la première fois…

\- Sérieusement ? Rick ? On repart là dessus ? l'interrogea-t-elle, exaspérée par cette idée qu'il s'était mise en tête et dont elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre du contraire.

\- Au premier regard Kate, appuya-t-il, le regard de plus en plus pétillant.

\- Au premier regard, je me suis dis que j'allais sûrement te tuer si tu restais une seconde de plus dans mes pattes, le provoqua-t-elle

\- Oh… mais oui, bien entendu… alors dans ce cas, comment explique-tu que ce soir, c'est toi qui est entre mes pattes, hein ? lui dit-il en faisant allusion à leur position.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai perdu la tête, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son torse

\- Au point de parler à Lanie de nos escapades amoureuses ?

Ses caresses le long de son dos provoquaient des ondes de plaisir et Kate commençait sérieusement à se laisser aller contre lui.

\- C'est à cause de toi si j'ai du lui raconter certains trucs…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Des… trucs qui ne devraient pas être racontés normalement, répondit-elle en se collant de plus en plus à son bassin, d'où elle pouvait sentir son sexe commençait à durcir à son contact.

\- Tu lui racontes tout ça parce que ça t'excites de revivre ces moments…

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de « revivre ces moments » pour être excitée mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en laissant trainer sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons.

Il gémit pour seule réponse, la caresse provoquant en lui des ondes de chaleurs localisées dans les zones les plus intimes de son corps.

\- Et d'ailleurs, je ne lui raconte pas tout… je sélectionne ce que je lui dis… je ne lui parle pas de ça par exemple…

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Kate vint poser sa main sur son sexe, le caressant sensuellement sans le quitter du regard.

\- Ni de ça d'ailleurs…

Elle prolongea sa caresse en délocalisant sa main sous ses testicules qu'elle massa doucement.

\- Oh Kate… si tu lui parlais de ça, Espo passerait une de ces nuits !

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai raconté quelques trucs qu'elle m'en redemande toujours plus… peut-être qu'elle rend fou Espo grâce à nous…

Sa bouche se constituait un chemin de son cou à ses épaules, de sa clavicule à ses côtes, et à chaque baiser, elle laissait volontairement trainer sa langue sur sa peau, ce qui, elle le savait, lui faisait perdre la tête.

De sa main, il captura sa nuque et d'une légère et douce pression, la ramena à lui, pour savourer la passion d'un baiser qui annonçait des ébats follement excitants.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu as parlé qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble tu sais ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai émoustillé Lanie au point de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son propre corps ? Babe… je crois que l'explication est plus simple que ça… murmura-t-elle, en fermant les yeux

\- Je ne sais pas… toi, tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton corps donc…répondit-il, tandis qu'il sentait depuis de longues minutes le bassin de sa femme onduler sur lui, provoquant son érection

\- Tu veux …qu'on parle de ton corps à toi… gémit-elle lorsqu'elle s'ajusta un peu plus sur son corps, son sexe désormais en contact avec le sien.

\- Tu es si proche… je te sens Kate, gémit-il

\- C'est excitant ça mon cœur, souffla-t-elle

\- Tu vas raconter ça à Lanie ? demanda-t-il en luttant contre les réactions que les assauts de sa femme dessinaient en lui.

\- Rick ? Tu as été marié trois fois et tu ne sais toujours pas qu'un homme ne doit pas parler d'une autre femme quand il est au lit avec la sienne…murmura-t-elle, en le taquinant

\- C'est juste que si tu lui parles de ça… tu vas devoir aussi lui parler de ça, répondit-il.

Sans prévenir, il la fit basculer sur le dos et se positionna contre elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour le ressentir à nouveau. Sa main glissa sous la couette et se posa sur son sexe, le caressant lentement d'un geste précis.

\- Oh Rick… gémit-elle dans un souffle

\- Et si tu lui parles de ça, tu vas devoir lui dire à quel point ça t'excite que je te parle quand je te fais l'amour, la provoqua-t-il doucement, d'une voix voilée par le désir qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas lui dire ça…sourit-elle contre ses lèvres, tout en se saisissant de sa lèvre, qu'elle mordilla de façon très subjective

\- J'aime vos soirées entre filles… surtout maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau avec Espo… et comme elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche…dorénavant, plus jamais je ne m'endors avant que tu ne rentres…

Entre deux baisers mêlés d'amour et de passion, leur petit jeu de séduction les menait inexorablement vers des plaisirs partagés qui les combleraient à nouveau.

\- Comme si tu avais à te plaindre de mes retours tardifs à la maison … je crois que la dernière fois, tu as aimé que je te réveille…

\- Ah oui ? … j'ai oublié comment tu as fait Mme Castle… murmura-t-il dans un sourire pour la provoquer

\- Vraiment hein ? tu as oublié…

Elle caressa ses lèvres des siennes, jouant de sa langue sur la sienne. Elle reprit son massage intime, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Les prémices de la vieillesse mon cœur… tu as des trous de mémoire…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas… je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu es belle quand je te fais l'amour, et à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie…

Ces derniers mots scellèrent la fin de ce jeu entre séduction et provocation.

S'unissant à elle, Rick la regarda en priant pour qu'elle puisse voir dans son regard tout l'amour qui le dévorait et dont elle seule, était la gardienne.


	59. Chapter 59

Un long chapitre ;-) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le froid remportait tous les suffrages en ce lundi soir à New York.

L'hiver s'était installé désormais et un voile sec recouvrait la ville et ses buildings.

Néanmoins, dans le bureau de Castle, l'atmosphère était loin d'être glacial. Ce soir verrait naître leurs premiers pas vers quelque chose de concret, les pièces du puzzle étaient pour l'instant dispersées mais au moins, elles étaient sur la table… en tout cas, en partie, peut-être juste assez pour bâtir le cadre, mais comme tout puzzle, une fois l'encadrement terminé, chaque pièce supplémentaire, constituait de plus en plus l'image, pour au final, se dévoiler complètement.

Ils en étaient là, former le cadre du puzzle pour ensuite étudier chaque pièce et lui trouver sa place.

Kate avait trouvé le temps long, une journée sans fin, et qui plus est, chargée de son lot de paperasse. Au moins avait-elle pu se dégager du temps pour se pencher sur le dossier de Bracken, qu'elle avait ramené discrètement du loft à son bureau.

Elle espérait que leur désormais traditionnelle réunion clandestine allait leur ouvrir certaines portes, ou peut-être, en fermer.

\- Ryan, tu as pu trouver quelque chose sur Sherman ? demanda-t-elle, pressée de savoir.

Toute la journée, elle avait trépigné d'impatience, s'abstenant de poser des questions aux Bros, et ce soir, elle voulait savoir.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur le fichier du personnel. I Sherman dans la police de New York, malheureusement, aucun n'est aux stup'… il y a un jeune officier sorti de l'école depuis moins d'1 an affecté à la circulation, un autre aux mœurs et le troisième… ici, à la criminelle.

\- Quoi ? Non Ryan tu dois te tromper, je le saurais s'il y avait un Sherman à la crim', s'exclama Kate

\- Oui ça m'a étonné aussi, donc j'ai cherché à en savoir plus, et notre Sherman…est une femme, sauf qu'on la connait sous son nom de femme mariée, l'officier Janet Ellis.

\- Ellis ? Elle est mariée et a 2 enfants… des ados en pleine crise dont elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre ! Sérieux ? Ce serait elle notre Sherman ? intervint Esposito, en ne cachant pas ses doutes

\- Comment tu en sais autant sur cette femme Javier ? demanda Lanie, en lui jetant un regard noir

\- Ben… euh, elle en parle tout le temps, c'est une angoissée … Ryan la connait mieux que moi ! se défendit-il

Kate regarda Lanie et était certaine qu'elle faisait marcher Esposito, elle savait son amie peu sûre d'elle par moment, mais de là à craindre quelque chose de cet officier, Kate n'y croyait pas une seconde.

\- Bon quoiqu'il en soit… je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ni le jeune gamin, ni notre Sherman, n'est « notre » Sherman, dit Castle en volant au secours de Javier

\- Quant est-il de celui qui bosse aux mœurs ? Que savons-nous de lui ? demanda Jackson

\- Pas grand-chose, 5 ans aux mœurs, avant cela, il était à l'anti-gang, il est originaire de la Virginie, marié, 3 enfants, la quarantaine. Rien à redire, un flic comme un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un flic des mœurs viendrait faire dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi viendrait-il mettre son nez dans un trafic de drogue à grande envergure ? demanda Alexis

\- Ça ne colle pas… répondit Kate comme pour elle-même en fixant le tableau blanc. Sherman n'est peut-être pas flic ? Peut-être qu'on se trompe…

\- Non, non… souviens-toi, Jimmy a dit « il est trop proche de _vos_ patrons », ce qui veut dire que Sherman est flic…

\- Oui mais Castle, Ryan n'a trouvé aucun Sherman dont le profil correspondrait … alors qui serait-il ? demanda Kate

\- Il est peut-être aux stup', mais pas à New York… dans le Connecticut, proposa-t-il

\- Pourquoi « vos » patrons ? Jimmy a clairement dit que Bennett était à New York et qu'il était proche des chefs de la police, qu'est-ce qu'un flic du Connecticut ferait ici, à New York ?

Rick sembla chercher la réponse dans ses chaussures, puis soudain, releva la tête, frappé par une idée :

\- Peut-être qu'on se trompe effectivement… peut-être que Sherman est un prénom, et non un nom ! proposa Rick

Le visage de Kate s'illumina d'un seul coup.

\- Ryan, tu peux vérifier si des flics portent ce prénom ? demanda-t-elle à son collègue

\- Je vais vérifier, s'il est flic, je le trouverai, répondit-il avec détermination

Kate acquiesça et se tourna vers Esposito.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur Boyd, tu as du nouveau ?

Esposito la regarda d'un air assez fier de lui.

\- Oh oui… j'ai bossé avec Vikram sur le fichier du FBI, Ryan avait raison, il répertorie tous les moindres détails à propos de chaque gars lié au grand banditisme… et on a trouvé un gagnant ! Je vous présente Leroy « Dakota » Boyd.

D'un geste fluide, il sortit une photo qu'il afficha sur le tableau de Castle.

Tous l'observèrent, comme si cette photo pouvait parler d'elle-même. Comme si une image pouvait leur révéler toute son histoire. Au premier abord, un homme entre 40 et 45 ans, le regard froid dans lequel on pouvait déceler une certaine estime de lui-même. Il donnait l'impression d'être fier et son visage, sans aucune expression, le rendait particulièrement glaçant.

\- Boyd est un ancien militaire, le traitre, dit-il en fusillant la photo du regard. Il a servi pendant 12 ans dans la Navy, avant de raccrocher et de devenir agent de sécurité pour des boites privées. Officiellement en tout cas… il a été interrogé à plusieurs reprises par la Police, et même le FBI, dans des affaires de meurtres, de corruptions, de détournements de fond... Jamais aucune preuve directes, que des allégations mais jamais rien qui ne le liait à 100% de près ou de loin au moindre crime.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… coupa doucement Kate en se rapprochant de Castle.

Il croisa son regard et comprit qu'elle repensait à Bracken.

\- Et puis il y a eu disons… un incident… d'après les rumeurs, il était impliqué dans une affaire de viol sur mineure, il aurait pété un plomb et aurait tué la fille chez elle et trois autres personnes rencontrées par hasard dans la rue où il a laissé le corps. Les flics étaient sûrs de pouvoir le coincer parce qu'ils avaient un témoin qui avait formellement identifié Boyd. C'était en 2010, dans le Dakota...Et puis, l'avocat de Boyd a demandé à auditionné le témoin et il s'est avéré que finalement celui-ci était introuvable… il a constitué un dossier en béton pour sauver les fesses de son client et il s'en est sorti. Juste des suspicions, pas de condamnation, pas de casier…Personne n'était dupe, la presse, l'opinion publique, les flics … Boyd est devenu « la plus célèbre des injustices du Dakota »… c'est comme ça qu'un journal à grand tirage a titré sa une, le surnom lui est resté. « Dakota » Boyd. Il a quitté ses fonctions peu après, probablement parce que ce n'était qu'une couverture, et il a disparu dans la nature… jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur lui l'autre soir.

Voilà donc l'histoire de cet homme. Leroy Boyd était un des lieutenants les plus proches de celui qu'on appelait « L'Avocat », et comme Bracken, était passé maître dans l'art de ne laisser aucune trace.

Kate le fixait, et laissa son visage s'imprégnait en elle. Chaque trait, chaque ride, chaque détail… elle saurait tout de lui.

\- Le témoin qui a disparu, on ne l'a jamais revu ? demanda Alexis

\- C'était un jeune étudiant en architecture, bon élève, de bonne famille, membre de l'équipe de basket de la fac… personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Pas de corps, rien. Finalement les flics ont fini par clôturer le dossier en pensant qu'il avait dû fuir pour ne pas avoir à témoigner contre Boyd, répondit Esposito

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, comme en signe de respect pour ce jeune homme, dont la disparition ne laissait pas de doute quant à sa véritable nature.

\- S'il travaillait déjà pour le cartel à cette époque, il bossait pour Vulcain Simons, et pour Bracken, indirectement. Pas étonnant que le gamin ait disparu, il n'avait aucune chance, murmura Castle

\- Il était condamné dès le moment où son nom est sorti, compléta Kate… qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres sur Boyd ?

Kate se sentait nauséeuse devant le visage de cet homme, et alla prendre appui contre le bureau. Castle s'aperçut qu'elle avait blêmi et sans un mot, lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il prit dans le mini frigo, sous le bar.

Attendrie par le geste et par l'attention, Kate le remercia d'un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur Esposito.

\- Comme je le disais, il a totalement disparu de la circulation après l'affaire. Il a jamais été marié, jamais de petite amie officielle, une adresse dans le Dakota, un petit appartement avec un loyer payé en liquide, mis à part son poste d'agent de sécurité et son parcours dans la Navy, il ne s'est jamais impliqué dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Des attaches à un parti politique ? demanda Kate en cherchant un lien possible avec Bracken

\- Aucun, pas de carte d'électeur, pas d'enregistrement dans les registres officiels des votants… rien.

\- Un permis de conduire ? relança Lanie

Tous les regards se portèrent vers elle, y compris celui étonné de Jackson.

\- Ben quoi ? Je joue au flic avec vous, j'apprends des choses… s'expliqua-t-elle, donc ? un permis ?

Kate lui sourit, puis attendit la réponse d'Esposito.

\- Un, oui, enregistré dans le Dakota, d'où il est originaire. Mais aucune infraction, aucun pv… répondit Javier en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- A New York ? Ne prendre aucun pv ? Comment est-ce possible ? Soit il est excellent conducteur, soit…

\- Il connait quelqu'un qui a le bras assez long pour le protéger, et effacer ses traces, conclut Kate.

\- On en revient à Bennett, lui sourit Castle en retour.

Beckett prit son temps avant de se lancer à son tour dans le compte rendu de ses recherches.

Ce Boyd était un homme abjecte, tueur, violeur, sanguinaire et sans conscience. Et un homme précautionneux… et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, quelqu'un s'assurer qu'on ne puisse le relier à ses méfaits… à ses crimes.

Quelqu'un ayant accès aux fichiers de la police.

\- J'ai trouvé Bennett, annonça-t-elle soudain, et continua en faisant abstraction des réactions étonnées qu'elle venait de provoquer, c'est un employé civil, il est en fonction dans l'administration du NYPD depuis 23 ans. Il s'occupe des questions juridiques…

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elle.

\- Dans les comptes rendus des trois derniers mois, un Mark apparait dans la liste des présents. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'auparavant, il n'assistait pas aux réunions. A peine 5 fois, entre 2013 et 2015, alors que les réunions sont mensuelles.

\- Ça c'est de l'assiduité… commenta Castle

\- Quand je me suis rendue compte que sur l'année en cours, il n'était jamais présent mis à part pour les trois dernières réunions, je suis remontée plus loin. Jusqu'en février 2013, où il apparait sur la liste des présents, puis une autre fois, en mai 2014…puis ces trois derniers mois.

Kate attendit un instant que les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans l'esprit de chacun. Puis elle vit cette lueur qu'elle connaissait si bien dans les yeux de son mari.

\- En février 2013…c'est lorsque tu as dû faire le choix de protéger Bracken… et…

\- En mai 2014, Vulcain Simons est mort et nous avons arrêté Bracken, continua-t-elle

\- Il y a trois mois, Bracken a été tué…

\- Reste à savoir ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernier mois pour que Bennett réapparaisse dans les réunions de la police, finit-elle.

\- Pour l'une d'entres elles… j'ai en une petite idée, intervint Jackson

Kate détacha son regard de son mari, et lui accorda son attention.

\- Vous êtes allée voir vos supérieurs pour leur demander l'autorisation d'enquêter officiellement sur les trafics de drogue de cette ville…

\- Ça signifie qu'il doit se méfier de toi, s'alarma immédiatement Castle

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

\- Je pense qu'il est là pour observer, renseigner mais je ne pense pas que je sois en danger immédiat…

\- Tu n'en sais rien Kate, souffla-t-il soudainement atteint d'un degré d'anxiété élevé.

\- Si babe… parce que si c'était le cas, je serais déjà morte.

Son ton était abrupte, elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin que Castle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas en danger, et surtout qu'il ne devait pas s'inquièter pour elle et pour leur enfant.

\- Richard, en enquêtant officiellement, Kate s'est sans doute protégée. Elle a raison, elle n'est pas en danger, et personnellement, je veillerai toujours sur elle…et sur mon petit fils… pourvu que tu ne l'appelles ni Thor, ni Cosmo, lui dit Jackson, après un temps d'arrêt.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, voilà que lui aussi se mettait à plaisanter en faisant référence à l'indiscrétion dont elle avait été victime lors de leur planque.

Ryan et Esposito cachaient à peine leur euphorie, quant à Lanie, elle souriait à pleine dents.

\- Pourtant, de l'originalité nait la créativité, Cosmo pourrait être le nouveau Steve Jobs !

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que les rires à peine étouffés de ses amis lui parviennent, telle une sentence à une énième bêtise prononcée par son mari.

\- Sérieux Castle ? Kate a raison, appelle ton chien comme ça, mais pas ton gosse ! lui dit Esposito en se moquant ouvertement

\- Non, non, attends Javier… Castle a raison après tout… qui sait ? Dans 20 ans, tu pourrais ne plus te passer de la douche sélective ou du stylo à écriture intuitive ! se lança Ryan, en tentant de garder son sérieux

\- Oh ! ou du casque bloqueur de pensées… s'il tient de Beckett ! continua Esposito, de plus en plus hilare.

\- Stop les gars ! intervint Kate, merci de me soutenir mais là, il n'est pas question du prénom de mon fils, revenons en à ce qui nous intéresse ce soir…

\- Merci ma chère… votre façon de travailler me déroute parfois, s'autorisa Jackson, exaspéré.

Il nous reste beaucoup à découvrir encore, et le temps joue contre nous, alors reprenons notre sérieux, si c'est dans le domaine du possible pour vous messieurs...

Il regarda les trois hommes qui se chamaillaient toujours et s'étonna, une nouvelle fois, que personne n'ait encore été tué.

\- Kate, il faut reprendre toute la chronologie des présences de Bennett dans ces réunions. Il y a fort à parier que chaque date, correspondra à un événement lié à Bracken, Simons ou à toute personne impliquée, dit-il de façon autoritaire. Cela peut nous en apprendre beaucoup…

\- Tout est archivé, j'aurais accès aux comptes rendus, le plus long sera de pointer les présences de Bennett, répondit-elle

\- Bien… maintenant, avez-vous pu trouver quelque chose sur l'avocat de Bracken ?

Jackson avait prit la main, il ordonnait, et d'une certaine façon, soulageait Kate de ce rôle de chef d'orchestre de leur plan.

\- Bracken avait tout une armada d'avocats autours de lui, des avocats spécialisés dans le droit fiscal, le droit du travail, le droit social, le droit économique… pas moins de 12 avocats. J'ai leurs noms, mais pour en isoler un, ça devient plus difficile.

\- Peut-être un spécialisé en droit pénal ? demanda Castle

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est lui, plus qu'un autre…

\- Peut-être peut-on trouver qui parmi ses avocats étaient le plus proche de lui ? proposa Alexis

\- Chercher sans poser de questions, ça va devenir notre spécialité à nous, répondit Esposito, mais on sait faire… on va trouver Kate.

Le ton rassurant de son ami la réconfortait, en effet, depuis le début de cette histoire, bien avant l'intervention de Rita, la discrétion avait été de mise lorsque leur attention était tournée vers Bracken. Cela n'augurait rien de simple pour eux, mais tous étaient déterminés, et cela comptait plus que tout.

\- Dr Parish ? Avez-vous pu trouver ce corps, ce « Meyer » ? demanda Jackson

Lanie fit la moue, déçue de ne pas apporter de pierre à l'édifice, contrairement aux autres.

\- Non… pas de Meyer, désolée…

\- Ne le sois pas Lanie, en un jour, on ne peut pas s'attendre à avoir toutes les réponses, la rassura Kate dans un sourire affectueux.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, puis continua :

\- Il y a toujours des corps non identifiés, mais il va me falloir du temps pour trouver celui qui correspondrait au peu qu'on sait de lui…

\- C'est-à-dire rien, intervint Castle

\- Si on se réfère aux autres membres que l'on connait, il s'agit d'un homme, dans la trentaine, probablement tué par balle, et découvert dans un lieu inhabituel… c'est peu je vous l'accorde, mais ça nous donne un point de départ, trancha Jackson.

\- Je continue mes recherches, j'espère que j'aurais rapidement quelque chose…

\- La découverte de ce corps pourrait nous en apprendre beaucoup, visiblement Sherman cherchait à avoir confirmation que les frères Bryant étaient bien les assassins de ce type, peut-être qu'il pense pouvoir se servir du corps pour son enquête, leur dit Kate.

\- A supposer que Sherman enquête bien… souvenons nous qu'on a conclu que rien n'était officiel, il agit de son propre chef et peut-être pour son propre compte, rappela Rick

\- N'allons pas trop vite… nous faisons beaucoup de suppositions, attendons de voir ce que je peux trouver sur Sherman… qu'il soit pourri ou non, il connait l'organisation et à quelque chose contre eux, tempéra Ryan.

\- Ryan a raison, on va vite, trop vite. Il faut trouver ce Sherman, savoir qui il est, ensuite on s'intéressera à sa personnalité et s'il est du bon côté ou pas.

Kate avait beau aller dans le sens de Ryan, elle comprenait parfaitement que tous ces éléments en pagaille sur ce tableau, et dans leurs esprits, les poussaient aux allégations et autres théories. Mais elle craignait de se perdre et de se noyer dans des détails qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore.

\- Et pour les empreintes du type au chien ? Vous l'avez identifié ? demanda Jackson

\- Vikram est débordé, on a des enquêtes en cours et je ne peux pas le mobiliser sans me justifier. Il bosse pour nous à ses heures perdues, il fait ce qu'il peut, mais je dois justifier sa présence et ses compétences, donc sa priorité ce sont les enquêtes en cours… répondit Kate

Jackson commençait à la connaître, il savait que cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas elle-même, mais comprenait également qu'elle devait certainement marcher sur des œufs avec ses supérieurs. Kate était un flic honnête et droit, et mentir devenait malgré elle, une seconde nature. La situation ne devait pas la mettre dans les meilleures conditions pour aborder ses journées de travail, et d'autant plus, lorsqu'elle se devait de rendre des comptes à ses supérieurs.

Mais lui, était un homme d'action, loin des obligations légales et des règlements, la patience s'apprenait et depuis qu'il s'était associé à leur enquête, il se forçait à en faire l'apprentissage.

\- Quelque chose m'intrigue…

Castle brisa les réflexions de Jackson. Il arborait son célèbre air interrogateur, celui qui se dessinait sur son visage lorsque les rouages de son cerveau s'activaient à tout va.

\- Rita ? Quel était son rôle dans tout ça ?

Kate regarda son mari et réfléchit à la question. En effet, depuis que Jackson leur avait annoncé qu'elle était morte, personne ne s'était plus interrogé sur le rôle qu'elle avait bien pu tenir dans cette histoire.

\- Son rôle exact, on ne le connaîtra probablement jamais… souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis, elle a compris que j'étais sur les traces de la taupe de la CIA, et elle est intervenue pour ça. Pour me faire sortir et m'exposer. Pour me tuer et protéger l'organisation. J'imagine qu'elle devait savoir qui était la taupe, ou « L'Avocat », parce qu'il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agit bel et bien de la même personne, et de ce fait, elle est rentrée dans la danse. Ce n'était pas le genre de personnes promptes à respecter la loi, elle était plutôt du genre mercenaire…

\- Pouvait-elle être une sorte de tueur à gage ? Comme les frères Bryant ? demanda Ryan

\- Rita vous aurait tué en une fraction de seconde, alors oui, elle aurait pu offrir ce genre de services, répondit Jackson calmement.

\- Aurait-elle pu tuer Meyer ? Peut-être que Sherman pense que c'est les Bryant, mais si c'était Rita ? demanda Lanie

\- Peu importe de toutes façons, que ce soit Rita, les frères Bryant ou Mickey Mouse, Sherman pose des questions… c'est donc qu'il n'a pas toutes les réponses, répondit Jackson.

\- Et pour Future Forward ? lança Alexis

Les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Dans la bande, Jimmy dit à Sherman qu'il ne pense pas que l'argent transite encore par Future Forward, peut-être qu'on peut essayer d'en savoir plus de notre côté, proposa-t-elle

Kate se leva et inscrivit le nom de l'entreprise sur le tableau, puis se retourna vers ses amis.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je répète qu'on se précipite trop… on oublie des éléments… je ne pensais plus à Future Forward… Alexis a raison, l'argent doit bien transiter quelque part. Mon dieu… il nous reste tant à découvrir, murmura-t-elle

Rick tenta de la réconforter en lui offrant sa main. Elle s'en saisit, et lui répondit d'un sourire frustré, forcé.

Trop de tensions, trop de stress, trop d'anxiété… elle sentait le poids des mois d'enquêtes sur ses épaules et commençait parfois, à s'affaiblir moralement.

\- Kate… vous êtes un bon flic, un des meilleurs, sans doute le meilleur que j'ai connu, commença Jackson. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Bracken avait peur de vous. Et oublier un détail, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, surtout quand en quelques minutes, on passe de rien ou peu, à tout ou presque. Vous formez une équipe… même moi je me sens concerné !... Alexis apporte la preuve que vous êtes indispensables les uns aux autres. Chacun a un rôle, chacun voit l'enquête sous un œil différent, un angle différent… ne vous blâmez pas… et ne cédez pas … personne ici, moi y compris, ne lâchera tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le discours de Jackson trouva écho dans les silences des ses amis. Un silence respectueux, et en total accord. Rick capta le regard de son père, et lui sourit, comme un fils à l'attention de son géniteur. Un sourire fier et reconnaissant. Quelques secondes d'un regard croisé, qui scellait un lien de parenté.

\- On a identifié Boyd et Bennett, c'est énorme déjà, déclara Lanie, dans un élan de fierté.

\- C'est déjà les 2/3 des priorités qu'on s'était fixées, continua Alexis, maintenant reste à trouver qui est Sherman et à creuser du côté de ces types. Qui sait ? On trouvera peut-être un lien entre eux.

Devant le soutien unanime de ses amis, Kate se sentit plus confiante, un peu plus en tout cas. Cette enquête les entraînait plus loin encore qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et qui sait ce qu'ils découvriraient lorsqu'ils auraient leurs réponses ?

\- On doit … on doit se concentrer sur ce qu'on sait. Vikram nous trouvera un nom à mettre sur ces empreintes, Ryan finira par trouver Sherman et Lanie peut tomber sur Meyer… vous avez raison Jackson, le temps joue contre nous, mais on en a encore… merci à tous de votre implication… dire que je pensais pouvoir faire cela toute seule… leur dit Kate, en laissant toute sa reconnaissance et son amour, transparaître dans son sourire.

\- Dire que tu ne me voyais pas au début ! Quand on s'est rencontré ! Ton discernement laisse à désirer…commenta Castle à voix basse, d'une voix faussement accusatrice et vexée.

\- Babe ?... Kate attendit quelques secondes pour être sûre d'avoir son attention, tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se voulant étonné de sa question.

\- Tu es encore dans ton délire de me faire dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès notre rencontre… arrête un peu, je suis sérieuse là, lui dit-elle, non sans dissimuler un sourire amusé.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, cette fois vraiment vexé que son stratagème n'ait pas fonctionné.

\- Bon… il est tard, et je pense que pour ce soir, on a bien avancé… je propose qu'on ajourne notre réunion, annonça Jackson.

Rick le regarda, étonné, il était effectivement tard, mais pas tant que ça, et de tous, Jackson était celui qui, à priori, semblait être le dernier disposé à prononcer une telle phrase.

\- Euh ? Vraiment ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Oui mon garçon. J'ai … un rendez-vous. Avec Martha, lui répondit Jackson, un calme olympien apparent.

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour, et Kate ressentit immédiatement la tension poindre dans chaque muscle de son mari.

\- QUOI ? Un rendez-vous ? Avec MA mère ?

Jackson le regarda et décida de le laisser mariner un moment encore avant de s'expliquer. Son fils était très protecteur, que ce soit de sa mère, de sa fille, et bien entendu, de sa femme, et au fond de lui, il aurait aimé être véritablement un père pour cet homme.

\- Je suis avec vous depuis quelques temps déjà… je vous observe, je vous vois, vous deux, dit-il en désignant Beckett et Castle, fous amoureux et totalement dévoués l'un à l'autre… vous, Dr Parish, et vous lieutenant Esposito, qui essayaient encore une fois de bien faire les choses… et j'espère que vous y arriverez soit dit en passant… toi, Alexis, qui regarde ta montre bien plus souvent qu'avant, je soupçonne donc un petit ami, dont ton père ignore l'existence (Castle se tourna vers Alexis, ses yeux encore plus ronds que quelques secondes auparavant)… et vous lieutenant Ryan, qui essayait de sauver votre mariage… je suis témoin de tout ça… et je ne suis qu'un homme. Et Martha a été spéciale pour moi… donc, je l'ai invité au cinéma. Etonnant non ? sourit-il en conclusion.

Etonnant était effectivement le bon terme : Ryan n'avait parlé qu'à Beckett et Ryan de ses problèmes de couples, Alexis avait expressément tu l'existence de ce garçon et Lanie et Esposito pensaient être discret en dehors du cadre intime. Alors la démonstration de Jackson prouvait là qu'il était un observateur de premier ordre.

\- Rassure-toi Richard, ce n'est qu'un cinéma. Je n'ai plus fait cela depuis des années ! Martha tient une place à part dans mon cœur, mais je ne lui nuirai pas. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas un homme à fréquenter, je le sais. Un jour, peut-être… dit-il en laissant planer le doute sur un futur plus ou moins proche.

Kate dissimula un sourire tant elle savait que son mari était assailli par toute une horde de questions. Jackson allait peut-être finir par trouver une place de choix dans la vie de son fils… tout en se rapprochant de Martha. Rick n'en dormirait pas, elle en était certaine.

« Je vais devoir te sortir ça de la tête ce soir, mon cœur… »


	60. Chapter 60

Désolée pour le retard... la fin d'année, les fêtes... le temps me manque! Merci pour votre patience et pour vos commentaires à tous!

* * *

Kate se préparait ce matin, comme si elle s'apprêtait à livrer une véritable guerre.

Mentalement, elle se remémorait chaque bribe d'information déterrée, chaque détail, chaque nom … une guerre de sens, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'attendait à passer la matinée.

Ce mercredi matin donnerait le jour, à une réunion mensuelle particulièrement différente, pour elle.

Elle se sentait prête à utiliser au maximum de leur concentration chacun de ses sens.

La vue, repérer, détailler, mémoriser, analyser.

L'ouïe, entendre, retenir, percevoir l'inaudible.

Le goût, celui de la soif de vérité et de justice.

L'odorat, sentir, ressentir les émotions grandissants en elle quand elle le verrait. Sentir son odeur, le connaître jusqu'à cette intime référence à lui.

Le toucher. Celui de son doigt surlignant le nom sur le papier de l'ordre du jour qu'elle avait reçu la veille, celui sur lequel figuraient les participants à la réunion de ce mois. Un nom. Son nom. Mark J. Bennett.

Il serait présent et représentait pour Kate, la première opportunité d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Sa façon de se mouvoir, de se comporter, était-il le genre d'homme sûr de lui ou au contraire, se faisait-il passer pour un homme quelconque, passe-partout, n'attirant jamais l'attention sur lui ? Exprimait-il ses opinions ? Etaient-elles franches et sincères ? Ou étaient-elles teintées du mensonge que son personnage portait en lui ?

Se contentait-il d'écouter en silence, de s'imprégner de ce qui se disait ? Notait-il certains points qu'il ne manquerait pas de rapporter à « L'Avocat » ?

Affichait-il ouvertement des affinités avec certains membres du NYPD ? Ou préservait-il ses attaches sous couvert d'anonymat et de discrétion lorsqu'il était en session de réunion ?

Psychologiquement, Kate se sentait prête. La présence de Mark Bennett l'avait rassurée, il serait là ce matin, la dernière réunion avant la « grande visite » annoncée par Jimmy a Sherman. Leur dernière chance d'en savoir plus, ouvertement en tout cas, sur Bennett, avant que « L'Avocat » ne se montre. Enfin… tout était relatif. « Se montrer », Kate et ses amis l'espéraient, mais qu'en serait-il réellement ?

Mais pour le moment, la présence de Mark Bennett ce matin, allait être instructive l'espérait-elle, au moins au sens des enseignements généraux que Kate pouvait en tirer.

Se concentrer. Se préserver. S'imprégner de son aura.

Elle allait devenir une machine durant les quelques heures que durerait cette réunion.

Plus une femme, plus un flic… une machine programmée pour enregistrer le moindre détail sur cet homme.

Son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain lui renvoyait l'image de la détermination. Elle était prête. Absolument et définitivement prête.

Perdue dans son reflet, l'ombre de la présence de Rick derrière elle, épaule contre le chambranle, prenant appui en la regardant, la sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Hey…

\- Hey… tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en ne lui cachant pas son air soucieux

\- Oui… je suis prête, répondit-elle, en adoucissant son visage, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens en fixant son reflet.

Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais s'approcha d'elle lentement. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et regarda leurs deux images sur le miroir.

\- Fais attention Kate… ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité de t'approcher…ne le laisse pas lire en toi…murmura-t-il

Elle savait que Castle la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mieux qu'elle-même peut-être. Elle comprenait cette mise en garde, Bennett ne devait rien soupçonner, mais elle, pourtant, devait l'observer, l'étudier. Rick était inquiet et cela se voyait… et elle le comprenait.

\- Je ferais attention babe… je ne le regarderai pas avec insistance, je ne lui adresserai pas la parole si la situation ne s'y prête pas, j'écouterai ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais sans relever, il sera là mais je dois faire comme s'il était une simple personne autours de cette table, je ne montrerai aucune indiscrétion, je dois apprendre à connaître le personnage public, mais sans montrer d'intérêt, récita-t-elle, pour lui, comme pour elle-même.

Il l'observa comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle, comme s'il s'était perdu dans son regard. Comme si ce matin, se jouait une partie si importante, qu'elle pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereuse pour Kate.

\- Rick… tenta-t-elle d'attirer son attention, je te promets de ne pas brusquer les choses, de ne pas lui montrer que j'en sais plus sur lui que ce qu'il imagine…

\- C'est une proie Kate… je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure… tu le vois comme une proie… tu es à l'affût… ne prends pas de risque… s'il te plait…

Une proie. Effectivement, Bennett en était une. Et elle le chasserait comme elle avait chassé l'ombre du tueur de sa mère. Elle le débusquerait comme elle avait sorti Bracken en plein jour. Elle l'abattrait, comme elle avait mis fin à la corruption et à la criminalité avérée du politicien.

Rick la connaissait. Il savait que son attention serait captée par Bennett. Il savait que cela comportait un risque imminent que l'homme s'en rende compte.

Elle resserra de ses propres bras, l'étreinte de son époux pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- Je ne prendrai aucun risque babe… on a encore du temps….

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, mais sut qu'elle se devait d'être entièrement honnête avec lui.

\- Tu as raison… je suis un chasseur et Bennett est ma proie. Je vais l'étudier, je vais l'écouter, je vais m'imprégner de tout de lui … mais je serai patience avant d'ajuster ma cible. Je sais ce qui est en jeu… j'ai appris la patience grâce à toi… Rick ? C'est une promesse, il ne saura pas que je sais qui il est.

\- Attention Kate, c'est une promesse que tu dois absolument tenir, murmura-t-il contre son cou

\- Toutes les promesses que je te fais, je les tiendrai… tu es ce qui compte Rick, toi et notre bébé… je veux les enfermer tous, je veux les faire payer… mais je veux le faire bien… je ne vais pas foncer tête baissée… tu m'as appris à ne plus le faire.

Il releva les yeux pour s'accrocher aux siens par leurs reflets. Elle lui sourit tendrement et se sentit plus légère lorsque Rick lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Castle se sentait frustré. Cette partie là du plan concernait Kate directement, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de l'aider ou de la soutenir. Cette réunion se tenait dans un cadre professionnel, et on ne peut plus sérieux, Kate était seule dan l'arène et la présence de Bennett à la même table qu'elle, le rendait fou d'inquiétude.

Il avait confiance en sa femme, mais craignait parfois que ses vieux démons resurgissent, qu'elle ne sache prendre le dessus sur ses émotions, et que Bennett s'en aperçoive.

Et le savoir si haut dans la hiérarchie de ce cartel, en tout cas, si important, était loin de rassurer Rick.

Si bien que lorsque Kate fut partie, il commença à tourner en rond dans le loft, furetant à droite, à gauche, tenta d'écrire sans inspiration, alluma la télé, sans l'écouter, ou commençant une partie de Terra Quest… avant de perdre tous ses points de vie plus vite que jamais.

Cette matinée allait être longue…

Il fut tirer de ses pensées, en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son intérêt pour Bennet perdit un cran d'intérêt lorsqu'il vit Martha pénétrer dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour trésor ! Kate n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle simplement

« Je suis un chasseur moi aussi… ». Il s'avança vers elle, tel un prédateur. Dans la peau de Kate lorsqu'il l'observait tout à l'heure, il regarda sa mère d'un air suspicieux. Lentement, silencieux, comme s'il prenait la mesure d'un adversaire, il tourna autours d'elle, la jugeant de haut en bas, sous le regard médusé de Martha.

\- Richard, si tu te prends pour Hannibal Lecter ou je-ne-sais quel personnage de ton invention, tu es très bien rentré dans le personnage, mais si tu pouvais redevenir mon grand dadet de fils, je préférerais…

\- Mère… lui dit-il en laissant traîner sa voix volontairement.

\- Richard ? répondit-elle, d'une voix étonnée.

Elle s'attarda sur sa posture et son allure absolument exagérés. Il marchait lentement autours d'elle, les mains dans le dos, le regard droit, le front plissé, les lèvres pincées. Tout en lui, la mettait en garde quant à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es allée au cinéma ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

« Ainsi donc, c'est là que tu voulais en venir… »

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, Rick se mettait en scène et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que derrière son attitude délirante, il cachait une inquiétude à son égard.

\- Oui… en effet, je suis allée au cinéma.

\- Hum…. Dit-il simplement, en continuant son manège.

\- Oh Richard ! Veux-tu cesser de me tourner autours comme ça ? Tu me donnes le tournis !

\- Hum… répéta-t-il imperturbable

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller à l'essentiel et me poser la question qui te turlupine ?

\- Et qui serait ?... lança-t-il d'une voix planante

\- Richard ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, cesse cette mascarade s'il te plait, se plaignit-elle une dernière fois

Il stoppa sa lente inspection de sa mère, mais ne s'arrêta pas de la scruter pour autant.

\- Tu as vu quel film ? demanda-t-il innocemment

\- Vraiment Richard ? C'est cela qui t'intéresse vraiment ?

\- Je m'intéresse aux goûts de ma mère, quoi d'étrange ?

Elle le toisa en se demandant quand il allait enfin arrêter d'être un enfant, qu'il l'exaspérait lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi !

\- Tu veux savoir comment s'est passé mon rendez-vous avec Jackson, affirma-t-elle

\- Ah ah ! Donc il s'agissait bien d'un rendez-vous ! accusa-t-il en sortant de son stoïcisme

\- Comment diable Kate fait-elle pour te supporter ! Non, Richard, cela ne l'était pas, se défendit-elle en retour

\- Pourtant tu viens de le nommer comme ça !

\- Parce que je n'ai pas ta grâce pour trouver des mots adéquats en toutes situations !

\- Donc ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- Richard… je sais pourquoi tu me fais un tel numéro…

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc mère, je t'écoute…

\- Tu es inquiet, répondit-elle en toute franchise

\- Oh ? Non voyons, pourquoi le serais-je ? Tu es sortie avec un homme qui appartient à une branche de la CIA – d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas vraiment à quel arbre il appartient ! – un fantôme qui, accessoirement mère, est un tueur ! … Alors je te le demande, pourquoi donc serais-je inquiet ?

Martha le regarda gesticuler et argumenter sans imaginer un seul instant elle était en accord avec lui.

\- Tu as raison.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de le désarçonner complètement. De toutes les réponses qu'il avait imaginées, celle-ci était de loin, celle à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé !

\- Je suis sortie avec un homme, ton père, et je t'avoue que lorsqu'il m'a proposé cette sortie, j'en étais ravie.

Elle s'arma de patience devant la réaction de Rick, une réaction qu'elle voyait émergé au fond de ses yeux et qui n'augurait rien de très constructif.

\- Mais… si tu me permets de continuer, le stoppa-t-elle, avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, tu as raison… je suis sortie avec un agent du gouvernement qui a passé son temps à regarder derrière son épaule, incapable d'accorder son attention plus de 5 minutes d'affilé pour une conversation.

Une fois de plus, Rick était figé par les mots de sa mère, mais cette fois, ses yeux se radoucirent et posant une main sous son coude, il l'escorta sur le canapé et s'installa près d'elle.

\- Richard, ton père est un homme charmant, je pense même que c'est de lui que tu tiens cette qualité. J'ai eu des sentiments pour ton père, s'expliqua-t-elle…à l'époque, et ils ont été furtifs. Et je dois avouer que plus de 40 ans après, sortir avec lui aussi simplement que se rendre au cinéma voir un film, c'était … agréable, dit-elle en cherchant le mot parfait. Quand il m'a proposé cet … interlude, je me suis revue des années en arrière, du temps où j'espérais que ton père reviendrait et où nous aurions formé une famille tous les trois. Mais la réalité trésor, c'est qu'il mène une vie qui ne rime en rien avec la mienne… je suis une artiste ! J'ai besoin de me laisser aller… de confort !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! la coupa-t-elle dans un sourire évocateur, mais parfaitement affectueux

\- J'ai besoin de laisser libre-court à mes envies, continua-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, c'est ma vie… ton père lui, est un homme de l'ombre, un homme secret, et entre-nous, je suis persuadée que certains aspects de sa propre vie sont devenus des mystères pour lui-même !

Rick la regarda sous le regard compréhensif d'un fils inquiet et dévoué aux sentiments de sa mère. Il avait exagéré sa réaction mais au fond, il savait que sa mère avait conscience des dangers qui entouraient son père.

\- Ton père a des qualités que je regretterai… mais ce rendez-vous était en quelque sorte un point final à notre histoire. Nous ne nous sommes pas penchés sur la question, mais je crois que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était notre façon de clôturer cette belle aventure qui m'a offert le plus cadeau du monde… toi.

\- Mère… j'étais inquiet oui, lui dit-il en ne cachant pas son émotion. Tu es l'une des trois femmes de ma vie, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

\- Lorsque je vivais encore avec vous, je vous voyais Kate et toi suivre cette qui était votre parfait équilibre. Sortir ou rentrer à toute heure, du jour ou de la nuit, pour résoudre un meurtre, c'est votre équilibre et votre façon de vivre. Mais moi… non, Jackson ne pourra jamais être l'homme qui m'accompagnera au théâtre un soir de semaine ou qui passera un week-end complet avec moi dans les Hamptons…

\- Dans ma maison, sans me demander… murmura-t-il d'un air innocent pour la taquiner

\- J'aimerais rencontrer un homme qui me permette d'atteindre mon équilibre, et qui fasse palpiter mon cœur autant que Kate peut faire battre le tien, mais cet homme, Richard, ce n'est définitivement pas ton père, conclut-elle.

\- Donc… plus de rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

\- Non, plus de rendez-vous… en tout cas avec lui ! Et tu seras ravi d'apprendre que j'ai beaucoup d'amis « homme » qui pourraient être de parfaits soupirants, d'ailleurs …

\- Oh oh oh ! J'ai compris mère, coupa-t-il gentiment, en la prenant dans ses bras, j'ai parfaitement compris.

* * *

La salle de réunion ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi bruyante que ce matin. Simple illusion probablement, mais la concentration de Kate lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

Depuis quelques minutes, un homme s'était installé à la table, et s'affairait à préparer devant lui stylo et dossiers.

Mark J Bennett. Un petit encart plastifié portant son nom trônait devant lui pour assigner les places de chacun.

Kate se souvenait à présent de son visage. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu lors des dernières réunions auxquelles elle avait assisté. Un homme légèrement bouffi, au teint rougeâtre d'un administratif qui semblait passer plus de temps aux tables de restaurants sirotant de bons vins, que derrière un bureau. Quel genre d'homme était-il ? Sa position au sein du Central lui assurait d'être aux premières loges pour tout ce qui tournaient autours du juridique, et Kate avait beau lire et relire l'ordre du jour, rien ne concernant des points de vue juridiques n'allaient être abordés aujourd'hui. Donc Bennett était là pour ramener des renseignements à son patron. Restaient à savoir lesquels.

Le brouhaha sembla s'estomper lorsque le chef adjoint de la police entra dans la pièce, puis cessèrent immédiatement lorsque la porte se referma derrière les derniers entrants.

Kate prit place et reporta son attention sur ses propres dossiers placés devant elle. Bennett, à l'autre bout de la table, tendit la main au chef adjoint pour la lui serrer en lui glissant quelques mots au passage. Il lui sourit en retour, tels deux amis de longue date.

« En effet… tu as des amis très haut placé dans le NYPD… »

Kate s'efforça de ne pas appuyer son attention aux deux hommes, mais la tentation la brûlait. Il était là… le salopard qui était si proche de « L'Avocat » qu'il en semblait intouchable. Le même homme qui venait de plaisanter avec le chef adjoint de la police.

Kate en eut un goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle focalisa ses pensées sur la promesse faite à Rick, « Ignore-le… ».

\- Bien, mesdames, messieurs, notre cession peut commencer…

Dès lors, elle n'entendit que des bribes de commentaires aux différents sujets abordés. Elle comptait dans sa tête et s'autorisait à jeter un œil à Bennet toutes les 5 minutes. Discrètement, rapidement. Un regard, pas plus… rien de persistant.

A chaque fois, elle le voyait inattentif. Il semblait absorbé par un dossier, ou par son téléphone. Une autre fois, elle le vit tracer des petits traits sur une feuille près de lui.

Aucun des sujets du moment ne l'intéressait, il était là pour autre chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Passons maintenant aux rapports d'activités… Capitaine Price ? A vous l'honneur ?

Kate se concentra un peu plus sur les rapports, elle savait que bientôt, le chef adjoint allait lui demander de présenter ses propres chiffres, et passer pour une tête en l'air inattentive ne serait certainement pas du meilleur effet. D'autant que cela pourrait alerter Bennett d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il semblait lui aussi prêter davantage attention à ce qui se passait désormais. Les rapports d'activités des postes seraient ce qui l'intéressait ?

Kate écouta Price et s'efforça de ne pas sombrer dans la somnolence, tant sa voix était monotone et incroyablement soporifique.

Visiblement il n'était pas celui que Bennett était venu écouter, elle le vit fermer les yeux un instant et ironiquement pria pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas.

« Supporter Price et ne pas savoir pourquoi Bennett était là parce qu'il se serait endormi, ce serait la pire des conclusions de cette foutue réunion ! ».

Le Capitaine du 8ème poste prit la parole à la suite de Price et le soulagement en était perceptible pour tous.

Mais pour autant, Bennett ne lui accorda que quelques secondes d'un regard froid.

« Pas Price, pas Stevenson » nota-t-elle en elle-même.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que Kate ne pose à nouveau le regard sur Bennett.

Cet homme était un parfait imposteur, se dit-elle. Elégant, d'une certaine façon malgré son visage légèrement rond et son teint d'amateur d'alcools, mais tout en lui transpirait la suffisance. Son personnage reposait sur son apparence vestimentaire qui lui donnait un air sérieux et professionnel, presque inoffensif. Vêtu d'un beau costume gris clair, une cravate bordeaux en parfaite adéquation avec une chemise de grande marque, il en imposé de part sa stature. Nul doute que cet homme était dangereux.

\- Capitaine Beckett, c'est à vous…

Kate se maudit un instant d'avoir perdu le fil des comptes rendus, mais heureusement pour elle, en grande professionnelle, elle sut réagir sans exposer son intérêt pour Bennett.

\- Les chiffres de la criminalité sont en légères baisse dans la juridiction du 12ème. Mais nous arrivons en fin d'année, et il faut s'attendre à une recrudescence des vols, des agressions qui tournent mal… j'ai mis en place des équipes pour les permanences, d'expérience, nous savons à quoi il faut s'attendre pour les prochaines semaines.

\- Pensez-vous que vos effectifs seront suffisants Capitaine ? Combien d'hommes sont prévus pour les permanences de fin d'année ? lui demanda le chef adjoint

Tandis que Kate lui répondait, du coin de l'œil, elle perçut un léger mouvement du côté de Bennett.

« Il est là pour moi ? … non, pas ça… »

Les mots sortaient tout seuls, professionnelle, habituée qu'elle était à justifier ses décisions et ses opinions, mais au fond d'elle, son cœur se serra. Si Bennett était là pour elle, que savait-il à cette heure de ses investigations secrètes ? Etaient-ils repérés sans le savoir ? La planque avait-elle été un échec finalement ?

« Mon dieu… je dois sortir de là et prévenir tout le monde… »

\- Bien, merci Capitaine. Capitaine Hughes ? Nous vous écoutons…

Kate ne voulut pas paraître perturbée par l'intérêt que Bennett lui avait porté durant son compte-rendu. Mais elle l'était. Elle se sentait en danger, alors qu'elle était au sein même du Central, en pleine réunion avec les chefs les plus gradés de la police.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et respira profondément.

« Ne craques pas… »

Mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, tout avait changé.

Bennett fixait Hughes de façon si évidente, qu'il en semblait hypnotisé.

Elle respira à pleins poumons et manqua de s'étouffer tant l'air lui avait paru lourd quelques secondes plus tôt.

Kate s'autorisa à le regarder plus longuement cette fois. Oui, Bennett était là pour Hughes.

Il avait troqué son air inoffensif pour celui d'un homme dangereux. Personne ne voyait le changement, mais Kate, elle, le percevait. Il avait le regard d'un homme fou, d'un homme en mission, d'un homme hors la loi.

A son tour, Kate prêta une oreille attentive à Hughes pour tenter de savoir quels pouvaient bien être les renseignements que Bennett étaient venus chercher.

En quelques secondes, Kate comprit.

Le Capitaine Hughes dirigeait le service des stupéfiants.


	61. Chapter 61

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et un petit chapitre de plus en guise de cadeau ;-)

Bonne lecture et à dans quelques jours pour la suite ;-)

* * *

De retour au poste, Kate était encore dans ses pensées. Bennett s'intéressait à ce qui se passait chez les Stup', elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais pour elle, cela confirmait au moins une chose : Sherman faisait bien parti de ce service.

Mais plus inquiétant, Bennett devait soupçonner quelque chose pour se montrer si attentif à l'exposé de Hughes.

Soupçonner ou se rassurer. Avait-il des doutes sur l'un des leurs, sur Jimmy ? Ou s'assurait-il que les stup' n'avait rien contre eux, pas la moindre affaire ou suspect faisant parti du cartel auquel il appartenait ?

La seule vraie certitude était que dès que Hughes avait fini son compte-rendu, Bennett avait prit quelques notes puis avait attendu, plus ou moins patiemment, la fin de la réunion.

Deux petits coups à la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Capitaine ? Tu te souviens du meurtre près de la bijouterie l'autre jour ? demanda Ryan

\- Oui, tu as du nouveau ?

Un instant, elle crut que Ryan lui parlait vraiment de cette affaire, mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle sut que tout cela n'était que prétexte pour lui parler d'autre chose. Dès lors, son instinct de flic se mit en alerte.

\- On a trouvé un témoin…regarde, lui dit-il en désignant le dossier du menton

Kate s'en saisit et comprit de quoi il en retournait.

Un nom. James Thomas Paretti. Ce visage à peine définit par le biais d'une caméra de sécurité et tout juste mieux aperçut lorsqu'il était descendu de voiture lors de leur planque.

Ils avaient Jimmy. Un visage. Un nom. Une histoire.

Kate releva les yeux vers Ryan, qui essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible.

\- Ce témoin est … fiable ? lui demanda-t-elle en hésitant sur le mot à utiliser.

\- Il l'est… et on a une adresse…

Elle prit quelques secondes pour regarder encore ce visage. Devait-elle convoquer Jimmy tout de suite ? Sous quel prétexte ? Le ramener au poste pouvait faire sortir Sherman de son terrier, mais qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait d'autre ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le convoquer, pas comme ça. Elle avait besoin de préparer son interrogatoire. L'affaire était trop importante pour se précipiter.

\- Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? lui dit-elle tout bas

\- J'ai récupéré l'adresse grâce à Jackson, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun nom sur sa boite aux lettres, alors je suis remonté à lui sans passer par les fichiers officiels, pour plus de discré **t** ion… j'ai un pote qui bosse à la distribution du courrier. Je lui ai raconté une histoire à propos d'une voiture que j'aurais abîmé à cette adresse, que je ne voulais pas passer par les fichiers de la police parce que j'avais un peu bu et qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se sache… bref, j'ai eu les noms des habitants de son immeuble et l'un d'eux a fait tilt tout de suite…

Kate le regarda et se demanda un instant si elle devait féliciter son lieutenant et ami d'être capable de mentir autant et visiblement, si bien ! Cependant, il venait tout de même de les faire profiter d'une grande avancée. Et de quel pas s'agissait-il !

\- Espo et toi, allait y faire un tour, mais vous ne l'approchez pas, ok ? lui dit-elle doucement, contentez-vous de surveiller les environs, essayez de savoir s'il vit seul ou pas, si vous le voyez, ou traine-t-il et cætera … ce genres de choses… ne le ramenez pas… pas encore. Pas avant qu'on sache qui est Sherman…et pourquoi il bosse en sous-marin avec Jimmy. Jetez un œil mais n'insistez pas…

\- Bien, pas de problème Kate, je récupère Espo à la morgue et on y va…

\- Il est à la morgue ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait … un truc à voir avec Lanie… je devrais peut-être prévenir que j'arrive, lui sourit-il

\- Peut-être oui…

Ryan s'apprêta à sortir de son bureau mais Kate le rappela :

\- Hé Ryan ?

Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Beau boulot…

* * *

Ainsi donc, ils avaient un nouveau nom. Une nouvelle identité dévoilée. Une autre pièce du puzzle.

James Paretti était un petit trafiquant notoire, au passé relativement trouble et malheureusement bien commun à bon nombres de ces collègues du genre.

D'origine italienne par son père, il avait grandi ici même à New York, où après une enfance difficile passée sous les coups de son père, abandonné par celui-ci, il s'était retrouvé seul garçon d'une famille de 5 enfants capable de travailler pour subvenir aux besoins quotidiens.

Jimmy avait 25 ans, il était père d'une petite fille de 6 ans, qu'il n'avait probablement jamais ou très peu vu, étant donné que depuis sa naissance, il avait passé plus de temps en prison, qu'en liberté.

A son actif, des vols d'ampleurs variables, du sac à main à l'arraché, aux coffres d'une banque qui lui avaient valu 3 ans de prison ferme.

Quelques infractions au code de la route, quelques bagarres, Jimmy était un dur à cuire.

Son parcours l'avait naturellement mené aux stupéfiants probablement grâce à l'argent facile que l'on s'y faisait.

Son principal méfait d'envergure était celui qui, étrangement, ne semblait pas lui avoir causé de problèmes avec la justice. Il y avait environ 2 ans, il avait été interpelé parce qu'il était soupçonné d'avoir tué un dealer local. Plusieurs témoins à l'époque, et bizarrement, plus personne n'était vraiment certain qu'il était coupable, au moment de témoigner.

Le dossier était vide, des pièces manquaient, l'accusation ne tenait plus la route, la relaxe avait été la conclusion logique de cet épisode.

Cela rappelait à Kate, le dossier de Boyd. Et peut-être la patte d'un certain Bennett pour effacer les traces du dossier, et peut-être celles des Bryant pour les témoins.

Jimmy avait-il une telle importance dans l'organisation ?

Kate en doutait, mais il avait bénéficié d'une aide essentielle pour échapper à une condamnation quasiment acquise au départ.

Pourquoi alors Jimmy s'en était-il sorti ?

Quel était l'importance de ce jeune homme ?

\- Un déjeuner avec ton mari ?

Elle sursauta. Castle. Non seulement, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais en plus, elle était complètement désorientée à cause de cette réunion et des nouvelles rapportées par Ryan.

\- Rick … tu m'as fait une peur bleue… je ne t'attendais pas, lui dit-elle en le suivant du regard.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et contourna le bureau pour venir déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Ça a été ?

Elle le regarda et comprit que son inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté de la matinée. Elle se saisit de sa main qu'elle serra pour le rassurer.

\- Oui… tout va bien… mais je dois te parler, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Sans un mot, il s'installa en face d'elle, en acquiesçant à sa dernière phrase.

\- J'ai pris des cheeseburgers, j'ai supposé que tu n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin…

\- Tu as bien supposé…je suis sortie de réunion i peine 1 heure et je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, lui dit-elle en ouvrant le sachet en papier devant elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Sur le bord du sachet, un cœur dessiné à la main, et dans lequel étaient inscrits les mots suivants :

« Tant que j'arriverais à te surprendre, j'aurais le plaisir de voir tes yeux pétiller comme en cet instant… je t'aime. Always, Rick ».

Elle sourit et le regarda amoureusement. Cet homme savait la faire chavirer, et à chaque fois, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es merveilleux mon cœur, murmura-t-elle en souriant béatement, le cœur encore empli de la surprise.

\- Tu es ma merveille, répondit-il simplement… manges avant que ça ne refroidisse… il y a vraiment de quoi manger la dedans !

Elle s'accrocha à son regard et partagea cet instant de bien-être et de pureté dans lequel il l'avait transporté en un instant.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? Comment fais-tu pour me rendre si amoureuse de toi ? »

* * *

\- Alors tu penses que Bennett sait quelque chose ?

Après leur déjeuner, Kate avait profité de la présence de Rick pour lui faire part de ses doutes. Elle comptait sur son esprit affûté pour l'aider à faire le point dans ses pensées encore fraîches.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que son attitude a changé quand Hughes a prit la parole…

Elle hésita un instant, mais lui expliqua le contexte dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle avait perçu le changement d'attitude de Bennett.

\- Rick … quand j'ai commencé mon exposé… Bennett m'a regardé, je le sentais intéressé, je l'ai senti… j'ai cru qu'il était là pour moi, conclut-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Son mari posa sa main sur la sienne, et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Babe… je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce qu'au final, ce n'était rien…ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'intéressait. Et je te savais si inquiet. Mais …j'ai eu peur. Un instant, j'ai eu peur.

\- Kate… merci de me le dire… même s'il n'était pas là pour toi, merci de me faire partager tes peurs… c'est important que tu saches que tu peux te reposer sur moi, même si je suis inquiet, même si je ne peux rien pour toi à certains moments… je suis quand même là, et toi, tu es là, lui dit-il en désignant son cœur. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de m'inquiéter… je préfère que tu me dises ce genres de choses, plutôt que de les ignorer et te laisser gérer ça toute seule… tu gères déjà trop toute seule…

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle simplement en retour.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Quand Hughes a commencé a parlé ?

\- Bennett prenait des notes, il le fixait… si tu avais vu de quelle manière … il était effrayant de froideur…

\- De quoi parlait Hughes ?

\- Des chiffres, de ce qu'il pensait mettre en place pour les prochaines semaines… New York fait un bond dans la criminalité quand la fin d'année arrive, les trafics de drogues n'y échappent pas… il parlait du nombre d'équipes dont il disposait, les plans d'action pour canaliser les réseaux… Rick, il était en train d'informer à son insu l'un des lieutenants d'un cartel de grande envergure et je ne pouvais rien y faire… je ne pouvais rien dire, ni le prévenir… cette histoire devient tellement difficile à gérer…

Castle passa son bras autours des épaules de Kate et l'attira plus confortablement à lui, en s'adossant à la banquette de son bureau.

\- Je sais Kate… et je suis là. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, mais je suis là. Je peux au moins t'écouter.

\- Tu as tort babe… tu fais beaucoup. Sans toi… je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Tu es un homme incroyable, mon meilleur ami…répondit-elle en s'enfonçant contre a poitrine, fermant les yeux en savourant la sensation de son corps contre celui de son mari.

\- On va y arriver Kate… je te le promets…et après, toi, moi et notre petit, on s'offrira une belle vie, loin de tout ça. Loin de cette enquête. Tu verras, c'est difficile aujourd'hui, autant que ça l'était quand on enquêtait sur Bracken, mais souviens-toi …cette sensation lorsque tu l'as coincé pour de bon… quand on en aura fini, ce n'est pas un poste qu'ils t'offriront, mais une place au Sénat.

Kate sourit aux aspirations politiques que lui prédisait Rick. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais jusque là, l'idée ne l'avait pas séduite. Castle pensait qu'avec le temps, elle changerait d'avis. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être seulement.

Elle vit Vikram avant de l'entendre.

Elle se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Castle ouvrit les yeux et sortit à son tour de ses rêveries.

\- Désolé… je ne voulais pas vous déranger, leur dit l'analyste, un peu gêné d'interrompre ce qui semblait être un moment intime du couple.

\- C'est bon, le rassura Kate, pour l'inciter à parler.

\- J'ai du nouveau au sujet des empreintes que tu m'as demandé d'analyser l'autre jour…

« Le gars au chien… », Kate regarda Castle et s'assura qu'il avait compris de quoi parlait Vikram.

\- Voici son dossier… tu avais raison, il est connu des services de police, précisa-t-il en lui tendant le document.

\- Merci… autre chose ? demanda-t-elle pressée d'en savoir plus sur un autre protagoniste du cartel.

\- Non… c'est tout, répondit-il

\- Ok merci Vikram, ça va beaucoup nous aider, le remercia-t-elle chaleureusement.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Castle s'était déjà rapproché de sa femme pour lire par-dessus son épaule. L'analyste ne perdit pas une miette du rapprochement physique et tourna les talons sans plus attendre.

\- Patrick Gerrard… un petit délinquant interpellé à plusieurs reprises pour des petits larcins… 2 ans de prison si on cumule la durée de ses différentes peines… 29 ans, pas de femme, pas de petite amie connue, pas d'enfant… sa plus grande peine prononcée est de 6 mois pour un vol de voiture… en fuyant la police, il a percuté un abri bus… heureusement il n'y avait personne dessous…énuméra Castle doucement

\- Vol avec délit de fuite et dégâts sur la voie publique ? On est loin du grand banditisme… comment font-ils pour se retrouver dans des entreprises criminelles de cette envergure ? demanda Kate, en prononçant à voix légèrement audible les interrogations que la lecture du dossier de Gerrard lui suscitait.

\- Il n'est sans doute rien d'autre qu'un pion sur l'échiquier… un simple guetteur…

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se faire happer par ces gars ? Ce cartel, c'est du lourd Castle, du très lourd ! On ne devient pas complice de ce genre d'entreprise criminelle en volant une voiture !

\- Non mais il y a certainement un moment dans son parcours qui explique sa présence et son utilité…

Kate réfléchit un instant, elle n'avait encore pas annoncé à Rick que Ryan avait trouvé Jimmy. Sans plus attendre, elle se lança.

\- Ryan a trouvé Jimmy, je te montrerais son dossier ce soir, mais il y a des similitudes… tous les deux ont des parcours différents mais au final, ils se retrouvent embrigadés dans un cartel de drogues qui peut leur valoir des condamnations à perpétuité… complicité de meurtres, trafic de stupéfiants, non-assistance à personne en danger, qui sait ce qu'on peut encore ajouter comme chefs d'accusation ?! …

\- Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Jimmy a pactisé avec Sherman… parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il jouait très gros…il aurait voulu sauvé sa peau, avant de finir derrière les barreaux d'une prison ou au fond d'un trou, une balle entre les deux yeux, proposa Castle

\- C'est comme ça qu'il va finir si Bennett sait qu'il espionne pour le compte des Stup'…

\- Ça, on en sait encore rien… il est venu à la réunion d'accord, il est venu pour écouter le rapport de Hughes, ok, mais depuis des mois, son patron a sûrement besoin d'être rassuré… écoutes plutôt, depuis 3 mois, un mémo concernant son trafic est sorti de nulle part, il a fait exécuté une équipe complète d'agents du FBI, il a envoyé des mercenaires pour tuer Vikram, et au passage, toi aussi, Bracken est mort, tu as demandé une audience pour enquêter officiellement sur les homicides liés aux trafics de drogues, les Hernandez sont morts parce qu'on soupçonnait le mari de parler aux flics … je pense que même pour l'homme serein qu'il doit être pour gérer ce cartel d'une telle main de fer, il a besoin d'en savoir le maximum sur les avancées et positions du NYPD… Bennett écoute et rapporte, mais peut-être qu'il ne soupçonne rien du tout pour le moment. Rappelle toi, Bracken et sa grande confiance en lui… il se pensait invulnérable… il a suffit d'une seule fois où il a baissé sa garde…c'est ce qui arrive aux hommes qui s'estiment intouchables. Ils font toujours des erreurs. A nous d'être là pour en profiter.

Kate l'écoutait attentivement, Castle avait raison bien sûr, mais parfois encore son impatience la gagnait. Et encore une fois, Rick était là pour la soutenir et la rassurer. Il trouvait les mots pour la réconforter et cela faisait de lui, un être admirable… essentiel à Kate. Une fois de plus, une raison de plus d'aimer cet homme.

Soudain, elle se sentit faible et prise d'un vertige. Et elle sut que sa grossesse n'en était pas responsable. Elle se sentait vulnérable et ses craintes l'assaillirent sans prévenir.

\- Tu ne partiras jamais Rick, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru

\- Partir ? Pourquoi je partirais Kate ?

\- Je… je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi…

\- Alors ne l'imagine pas, je suis là et je vais y rester pour le reste de mes jours… pourquoi tu as peur de ça tout à coup ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas… la grossesse peut-être, elle fait resurgir mes doutes, mes craintes… peut-être que de savoir que notre petit grandit en moi, me rappelle ce que je risque de perdre tous les jours… ce que toi, tu risques en étant avec moi… une balle, un accident, n'importe quel drame… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… ça m'effraye de penser qu'un jour, je puisse te perdre…

Rick en restait bouche bée d'entendre sa femme se livrer ainsi. Ainsi elle pensait à la peine qu'elle pourrait ressentir un jour, à la douleur, à la perte… il ne pouvait nier qu'il y pensait également, mais jamais encore, ils n'avaient posé les mots sur le pire qui pouvait leur arriver désormais.

\- Kate… regarde moi, lui dit-il doucement

Elle leva des yeux chargés d'émotions sur lui.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien… ce serait te mentir. Ce que je peux te promettre en revanche, c'est que je serais toujours là, tant que je serais maître de moi-même…nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien, mais personne ne l'est… je te veux, toi, notre bébé, nous… pour toujours Kate…et je ne partirais jamais. Je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens… je ressens la même chose… je suis lié à toi, à jamais. Tu es dans mes veines…tant que je respirerais, c'est le parfum de ta peau que je veux sentir… et je te promets qu'un jour, tout ça sera derrière nous… et alors tu pourras raconter à notre fils, nos histoires incroyables… et tu pourras aussi lui dire à quel point tu aimes son père…et ce, depuis le premier jour…

Kate ferma les yeux à cette douce déclaration. Avant de s'offrir un sourire de convenance à la tentative de Rick pour lui soutirer une fois de plus des confidences sur la naissance de ses sentiments à son égard.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de merveilleux chez toi babe ? demanda-t-elle tendrement

\- Tu veux dire à part mon charme, mon intelligence, ma vivacité d'esprit, mon intuition, mon humour, mon….

\- Wahou… je suis tentée de compléter ta liste avec ta modestie… plaisanta-t-elle

Il sourit en retour, puis demanda :

\- Alors qui a-t-il de merveilleux chez moi ?

\- Ta capacité à me rassurer… tout le temps, même quand toi tu as des doutes ou quand tu es moins fort… tu es là, tu es toujours là… tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime pour ça…

\- Tu pourrais me le montrer ce soir… suggéra-t-il innocemment

\- Ça pourrait se faire oui … lui sourit-elle, en passant ses bras autours de son cou, baisant ses lèvres en guise d'avant-goût à ce qu'elle désirait lui offrir dans quelques heures.


	62. Chapter 62

Respirer l'odeur de Rick, le nez niché dans son cou, ses bras lui enserrant la nuque, avait transporté Kate ailleurs durant quelques secondes. La chaleur de ses bras, le sourire qu'elle devinait sur le visage de son mari, son absence totale de maîtrise sentimentale au poste, à la vue de tout curieux, la rendait terriblement consciente que sans cet homme, elle ne parviendrait pas, plus, à avancer d'un seul pas dans cette enquête, comme dans la vie.

Elle était dépendante de lui, son corps le lui rappelait bien assez souvent, sans parler de son cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine chaque fois que Castle la regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir maintenant, tu sais ?! lui dit Rick, le regard enfantin empli d'espièglerie.

\- Tu vas savoir te contrôler ? répondit-elle en se mordillant volontairement la lèvre sous un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Tu es une femme cruelle, tu sais … tu fais ça…tu sais pourtant quel effet ça me f….

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate l'interrompit et aguicheuse en soutenant son regard, elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Provocatrice jusqu'au bout, elle s'écarta de lui non sans laisser trainer sa langue sur sa lèvre, qu'elle caressa sensuellement. Elle savait très bien l'effet que cela lui faisait, mais en cet instant, elle ne souciait guère des conséquences.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit l'identité de l'appelant, elle regretta sa légèreté. Elle lança un regard alerte à l'attention de Castle, en lui montrant le cadran du téléphone.

\- Espo ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non Kate, on a un problème…

Elle regarda Rick, son regard priant pour que ce « problème » n'en soit pas réellement un trop grave. D'expérience, elle savait que cette prière risquait de rester vaine.

\- Castle est avec moi, lui dit-elle pour le prévenir, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- On est allé faire un tour comme prévu pour essayer de savoir qui était Jimmy…

Kate jeta un œil à son mari, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt de la requête qu'elle avait transmise aux Bros concernant leur enquête officieuse de voisinage.

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi ? demanda Rick d'une voix craintive, en soutenant le regard de sa femme

\- Jimmy…

Une boule commença à se former dans l'estomac de Kate. Elle ferma les yeux, et posa la question, en espérant sincèrement se tromper sur la réponse qu'elle supposait entendre.

\- Il est mort ?

Un silence de plomb. « Oui, il l'est sans doute … mon dieu, encore un… »

\- Javier ? rappela Castle

\- Non, non… il ne l'est pas… mais on a trouvé Sherman…et lui est mort…

Les yeux de Kate et de Rick s'accrochèrent. La stupeur et l'inattendu les avaient frappé de plein fouet à l'autre bout du fil, ils devinaient qu'Esposito ne savait pas lui non plus comment gérer cette situation.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kate en tentant de maîtriser sa voix

Ils entendirent un souffle, celui d'Esposito qui semblait complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Quand on est arrivé, on a fait comme tu voulais, on a fait le tour du quartier, on a repéré les rues, les issues de son immeuble, la voiture qu'il utilise pour ses petites sorties nocturnes… on était sur le point de partir quand on a vu Jimmy sortir par l'issue de secours… on était à 10 mètres de lui à peine…il nous a repéré et il est parti en courant… on pouvait pas le laisser partir et prendre le risque de tout faire foirer tu comprends…

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, Jimmy devait être ce genre de malfrats capables de « sentir » un flic quand il était dans les parages, alors le laisser partir alors qu'ils étaient si peu sûr de savoir quel était vraiment son rôle dans l'organisation, ses liens, sa loyauté envers Sherman ou envers « L'Avocat »… bien sûr que la décision des Bros de le poursuivre était la bonne.

\- Oui… bien sûr oui, vous avez eu raison… et après ? demanda-t-elle

\- On l'a rattrapé, mais on ne savait pas si on devait te le ramener ou pas… alors on a décidé d'aller à son appartement pour t'appeler et prendre une décision raisonnée… et c'est là que… Kate, on a trouvé Sherman… il est raide, une lame plantée dans la poitrine…

Kate entendait le malaise dans la voix d'Esposito. Selon toute vraisemblance, Jimmy avait sans doute tué Sherman, et dès lors, une scène de crime nécessitait une intervention policière… mais livrer Jimmy à son service _officiellement_ était parfaitement risqué pour leur propre anonymat et surtout, pour leur enquête.

\- Où êtes-vous maintenant ? Toujours à son appart ? demanda Castle

\- Oui… Ryan est avec lui, dans une autre pièce…Kate, Castle… on ne sait pas ce qu'on doit faire… c'est la première fois que je me sens si démuni dans mon boulot… on doit appeler du renfort ? On le ramène ?

Rick regarda Kate et se demanda une nouvelle fois comment en l'espace de quelques minutes, une situation pouvait varier du romantique au danger avéré…

Le regard de Beckett le prévint qu'elle avait une idée.

\- Quelqu'un vous a vu rentrer avec lui ?

\- Non, non… l'issue de secours donne dans une ruelle, on l'a chopé très vite, il n'a pas eu le temps de rattraper la rue principale… et on n'a croisé personne dans l'immeuble… c'est un trou à rats ici …

\- Ok… ne bougez pas, on arrive.

Lorsque Kate raccrocha, Rick la vit fermer les yeux en baissant la tête. Il l'observa prendre une profonde respiration avant de relever la tête vers lui, pour lui expliquer ses intentions.

\- On ne peut pas le ramener ici… pas maintenant. Bennett va le savoir et si on veut tirer quelque chose de Jimmy, on doit le faire de façon beaucoup subtil…

\- Sauf que subtil dans notre cas, signifie franchir la ligne … tu es prête à assumer ça ? demanda-t-il doucement, en posant sa main sur son genou

Kate prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Avait-elle le choix ? Si Jimmy avait tué Sherman, alors elle devrait l'arrêter… mais l'arrêter signifiait sans doute signer son arrêt de mort.

« On » ne le laisserait pas vivre et prendre le risque de parler, Kate en était certaine. L'image de Bracken mort lui apparut soudain. Si ces hommes pouvaient faire tuer un sénateur déchu dans une prison d'état, Jimmy, lui, n'avait aucune chance de survie.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… si je l'arrête, ils vont le faire taire… je dois lui parler avant… je dois savoir ce qu'il sait…

Rick lui prit la main et lia ses doigts aux siens, son regard se voulait protecteur, son sourire, si faible soit-il, se voulait rassurant.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là… je te suis, je reste derrière toi…

\- Merci babe… allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps…répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« J'espère que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… » pensa-t-elle secrètement.

* * *

Le trajet avait été silencieux, trop silencieux, l'atmosphère pesant sur leurs épaules. Sur place, Kate et Rick avaient pris toute l'ampleur de la situation : un quartier sinistre, une ruelle effectivement déserte, le genre d'endroit où l'on imaginait sans peine retrouver le corps d'un SDF mort de froid ou d'un toxicomane, aiguille plantée dans les veines, emporté par une overdose fatale.

Le genre d'endroit où la loi du silence devait être particulièrement bien instaurée aussi.

Pas de témoin pour pas d'ennui. Que ce soit avec la police, qu'avec les dealers ou autres criminels locaux.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Kate espérait sincèrement que si témoins il y avait eu de l'interpellation de Jimmy, ils se mureraient derrière l'ignorance et l'indifférence.

Ils montèrent sans perdre de temps à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement, et frappèrent 2 coups rapides. A peine une seconde plus tard, Kate perçut un léger changement de luminosité derrière le judas de la porte, puis tout aussi vite, elle s'ouvrit sur Esposito.

\- Entrez, vite…

Une fois à l'intérieur, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace ou empreinte, Castle jeta un œil à la pièce qui s'offrait à eux. Sombre, sale, près du canapé, trainait une bouteille de whisky bien entamée, une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles. Sur la table basse, des pilules éparpillées et au centre, un sachet d'héroïne à peine dissimulée dans le cendrier.

Près d'un fauteuil, une table d'appoint était renversée, et Rick y vit des signes de bagarre récente. Des bouts de verres étaient répandus sur la moquette, et en partie, sur le parquet.

Et tout près, un corps était allongé. Poignardé, la lame encore enfoncée dans sa poitrine, mort.

Du sang s'écoulait encore de la blessure, démontrant selon toute logique que le meurtre avait été commis moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Sherman. Celui qu'ils recherchaient et qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être un flic, enquêtant illégalement sur le trafic de « L'Avocat ».

Kate se rapprocha d'Esposito pour confirmer ses premières constations.

\- Pas de doute sur Jimmy, c'est bien lui qui l'a tué ?

\- On l'a chopé très vite et on est remonté ici tout de suite après… il est frais, dit-il en désignant le corps… Jimmy n'est pas très coopératif, mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas de doute possible… c'est lui qui l'a refroidit…

\- Hum… répondit-elle simplement en prenant note des informations de son collègue et ami.

Kate regarda l'homme mort de plus près : environ 50 ans, cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux sans vie fixaient le plafond d'un air surpris. Une plaque de lieutenant était accrochée à sa ceinture, et son arme de service, toujours en place dans son holster.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé ici, Sherman ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Rick

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu… il était bien des stup' ? interrogea Kate

\- Oui… mais on pouvait toujours chercher… je pense qu'il se faisait appeler comme ça pour rester anonyme, Sherman n'était pas son nom. D'après sa plaque, il s'appelait Robert Gamberson.

\- Il donne un faux nom ? Sherman avait peut-être de mauvaises intentions finalement… murmura Rick à ses côtés.

Kate s'était agenouillée près du corps et semblait absorbée par la vision de cet homme : un flic mort, dont le coupable était probablement dans la pièce juste à côté... un crime qui, pour l'instant, n'était toujours pas annoncée officiellement. Pas de légiste, pas de scientifique, pas d'officiers en uniformes pour récolter les témoignages des voisins… Kate était de l'autre côté de la ligne. Encore une fois. Rick avait raison, mais avait-elle eu raison elle, d'agir de la sorte ? Eloignant ses pensées au plus loin, elle se releva et regarda Rick et Esposito.

\- Allons voir Jimmy, proposa-t-elle

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ryan, arme en main, tenant Jimmy en joue. Concentré, Absorbé.

Il jeta à peine un œil sur les nouveaux entrants, et se détendit quelque peu en constatant que ses amis étaient là à présent. Esposito et lui l'avait emmené dans la chambre, et avaient pris soin de baisser les stores. Assis sur le bord de son lit, se tenait James Paretti. Kate l'observa un moment, puis s'approcha de Kévin.

\- C'est bon Ryan, baisse ton arme… je ne crois pas que Jimmy soit assez idiot pour tenter quoique ce soit maintenant, lui dit Kate en posant affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de Kévin.

Sans un mot, il s'exécuta sans quitter Jimmy des yeux.

\- Ça va Ryan ? demanda Kate, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix

\- Oui, oui… c'est juste que ce type est un petit malin… il avait ça sur lui, dit-il en désignant une arme posée sur une commode près de l'entrée.

\- Ok… détends toi, on est là maintenant… lui dit-elle simplement

Le visage de Jimmy semblait être en parfaite incohérence avec son corps. Il était fermé, l'œil vide, un air arrogant, fier, prêt à défier quiconque s'approcherait de lui… et pourtant, ses mains tremblaient. Il transpirait et l'une de ses jambes s'agitait nerveusement.

\- Alors Jimmy… vous êtes en manque ou vous savez que vous allez mourir ? demanda Kate lentement en s'agenouillant près de lui.

L'entrée en matière de Kate figea Rick. D'une part, il la trouvait bien trop près de cet homme, par ailleurs, il espérait que Kate savait ce qu'elle faisait. La provocation pouvait rendre Jimmy encore plus nerveux et qui sait quelles pourraient être ses réactions ?

\- Pas de réponse ? Tu as tué un flic, t'as plutôt intérêt à être coopératif mon vieux… menaça Esposito en se rapprochant également.

Jimmy les regarda, mais s'abstint à nouveau de toute réponse. La loi du silence. Mais qu'espérait-il à présent ?

\- Jimmy… on sait que tu as tué Robert Gamberson, un flic des stup'… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? demanda Kate

Le silence. Un air de défi. Un sourire crispé naquit sur son visage.

Kate joua son va-tout.

\- Ok… je suppose qu'on doit appeler mon poste. Mark Bennet doit encore être au Central, il sera au courant en direct…, elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de poursuivre… à ton avis ? En combien de temps, il va envoyer quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tu la fermes bien ?

Un frisson. Un mouvement brusque, celui de Jimmy tentant désespérément de s'enfuir. Mais à peine avait-il amorcé sa tentative, qu'il se retrouva coller au lit par Esposito et Ryan qui s'étaient élancés vers lui.

\- Je te conseille de me parler Jimmy, parce que tu vois, ça peut te paraître vraiment étrange, mais nous quatre, on est ta meilleure chance de survie… alors fermes là et j'appelle le poste… ou parles nous, et on peut essayer d'y voir clair ensemble. A toi de voir…

Kate savait qu'elle prenait un risque en mentionnant Bennett et d'autant plus, en sous-entendant que les flics n'étaient pas encore au courant officiellement qu'il avait tué un homme. Un des leurs. Elle le regarda intensément, il s'effondrait, elle le voyait.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ma jolie, vous ne savez rien… cracha-t-il, amer.

\- Je commence à y voir un peu mieux au contraire… lui répondit-elle

\- Je suis un homme mort, alors pourquoi je vous parlerai, hein ?

\- Parce que vous êtes effectivement un homme mort, lui dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Il la regarda apeuré, perdu et désespéré. Kate voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, réellement flic ou pas, et ignorait encore plus la raison pour laquelle, les autres flics n'étaient pas encore là. Ni pourquoi lui, n'était pas encore enfermé dans une cellule, attendant que la mort vienne à lui.

\- Vous voulez avoir la chance de revoir votre fille un jour Jimmy ? demanda Kate

\- Ne me parlez pas de ma fille pétasse ! hurla-t-il à son intention

\- Tu veux qu'un jour elle puisse se dire que pour une fois, son père a fait le bon choix dans sa vie ? continua-t-elle

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… je suis mort depuis que ce putain de Sherman est venu ici pour m'arnaquer…

\- Quel était votre arrangement ? poussa Kate

\- Shhhh… vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ? T'es sexy chérie, mais t'es pas futée… pas moyen que tu tires quoique ce soit de moi…sauf si tu veux qu'on passe un moment au pieu toi et moi, susurra-t-il en la dévisageant de haut en bas, d'un air malsain et libidineux.

Kate recula légèrement en se relevant. Elle regarda Rick qui, elle le voyait bien, tentait de garder son calme face aux provocations de Jimmy.

\- Babe… ce type est incorrect avec moi, non ? dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Castle la dévisagea à son tour et un instant, ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Tournant le dos à Jimmy, et faisant face aux regards perplexes de Ryan et Esposito, elle sourit tendrement à Castle pour le rassurer. Non, elle n'avait pas perdu la tête. Simplement, elle avait déjà entendu son mari soutirer des informations aux plus muets des malfrats. Le souvenir de l'enlèvement d'Alexis et l'interrogatoire musclé de l'homme qui avait conduit la fourgonnette, lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Elle avait eu peur à l'époque de découvrir jusqu'où pouvait aller Rick pour découvrir la vérité, mais aujourd'hui, cela pourrait être leur plus vaillant atout.

Castle ferma les yeux un instant, puis entra dans la peau de son personnage, se métamorphosant sous les yeux de sa femme et de ses amis.

Lentement, il s'approcha de Jimmy, s'agenouilla à son tour face à lui, le visage fermé d'un homme prêt à tout, les yeux fous d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

\- Je suis son mari, commença-t-il doucement. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu lui parles. Je l'aime à en crever et elle t'a posé une question. Elle te l'a posé parce que des hommes ont essayé de la tuer. Elle veut des réponses et tu vas les lui donner. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es mort de toute façon… Les flics que tu vois derrière moi, n'ont plus rien à perdre, tellement rien qu'ils sont dans l'illégalité la plus totale en étant ici avec toi et ce bon vieux Sherman, raide mort à côté.

Il se releva lentement, en fixant Jimmy du regard. Sa voix était posée, son ton sec mais la menace perçait à peine. Il voulait que Jimmy comprenne, il voulait qu'il le voit tel qu'il était lorsque les personnes qu'il aimait étaient en danger.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur le mari ? Ta pétass….

D'un geste lourd et rapide, Castle se saisit de Jimmy et l'entraîna avec lui contre le mur de la chambre. Il posa ses mains sur son cou et commença à serrer doucement mais suffisamment pour voir la peur dans les yeux de Paretti. Il rapprocha au maximum son visage du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'un ton rapide et cette fois, bel et bien, menaçant :

\- Tu as peur maintenant et tu as raison. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains si tu ne réponds pas à nos questions, tu bosses pour un homme que tu appelles « L'Avocat », on veut savoir son nom, où il est et qui est impliqué dans votre trafic. On en sait plus que tu ne croyais hein, Jimmy ? Alors maintenant, tu vas répondre à ma femme et tu vas lui dire tout ce qu'elle veut savoir… si tu ne le fais pas, on appelle les flics et Bennett aura ta peau. Tu as le temps qu'il va me falloir pour te rassoir sur ce lit pour te décider.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il desserra l'étreinte de ses mains du cou de Jimmy et le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, sous les regards médusés de Ryan et d'Esposito. Kate, elle, comme absente de son propre corps et de sa propre conscience, s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et instantanément, ceux de Rick s'adoucirent et toute colère disparut.

Quelles seraient les séquelles de cette enquête sur leur relation ? Jusque là, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était plus posé la question depuis leur retrouvaille. Mais ce combat qu'ils menaient, les emmenaient au plus profond d'eux même, aux abysses de leurs noirceurs et de leurs limites.

Kate lui sourit tendrement, avant de se tourner vers Jimmy, qui, mains sur le cou, tentait de reprendre son souffle, en jetant des yeux complètement paniqués aux deux autres hommes qui tous flics qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour arrêter Castle dans sa folie.

\- Alors Jimmy ? Tu es décidé ? Tu vas nous parler maintenant ? demanda-t-elle

* * *

Chapitre un peu noir, mais Castle a déjà démontré qu'il pouvait l'être, alors pourquoi pas ...


	63. Chapter 63

Jimmy toussait en se massant la gorge comme il le pouvait. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient Kate, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourtant, lorsque du coin de l'œil, il vit Castle se rapprocher à nouveau de lui, il supplia Beckett du regard en s'adressant à elle :

\- Ok, ok … mais dites à votre mari de ne pas s'approcher de moi, s'écria-t-il en devançant la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui reposer.

\- Bien Jimmy… cette fois, c'est le bon choix que tu fais, lui dit-elle, en se tournant vers Castle, et à l'abri du regard de Paretti, lui sourit tendrement.

\- Jimmy, quel était ton arrangement avec Sherman ? demanda Ryan d'une voix ferme, mais jetant un regard en coin du côté de Castle.

Il avait compris le stratagème de Kate, mais malgré cela, la colère et la violence de Castle l'avait surpris. Il l'avait déjà vu perdre son calme face au Triple Tueur, et se souvenait fort bien avoir eu peur de la réaction de son ami, face à la menace de l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il percevait encore l'effroi qu'était capable de réveiller Castle chez un être vivant.

\- Il devait… il devait me protéger… il devait me faire quitter le pays…

Jimmy commença à parler, d'un air hésitant, mais contraint à s'expliquer, il n'avait guère le choix.

\- Il savait que je bossais pour ces mecs, il m'a chopé une fois pour une histoire de came qui avait dégénéré, avec mon casier, je repartais direct en taule… alors il m'a proposé de bosser pour lui.

\- Il voulait quoi de toi exactement ? demanda Esposito

\- Tout… il m'a dit de continuer à bosser pour « L'Avocat »… que je devais faire mon job, qu'il s'arrangerait pour que les stup' ne viennent pas fourrer leur nez quand j'étais dans les parages… il me protégeait…

\- Depuis combien de temps tu portais un micro sur toi ? demanda Ryan

\- J'en sais rien … c'était pas à chaque fois… la première fois, c'est parce qu'il voulait que je fasse parler mon pote, celui avec qui je bosse… il pensait que Quinn détournait du pognon… il m'a dit que si je l'aidais, on ferait 50-50…

\- Attends, l'interrompit Kate, si Sherman avait besoin de toi, c'était pour l'argent ? Il ne s'intéressait pas à ton patron ?

\- S'intéresser à « L'Avocat » ? Chérie, il était pourri mais pas suicidaire le con… vous ne savez pas où vous mettez les pieds… vous allez tous y rester, vous le savez hein ? leur demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix affaiblit par l'étranglement de Castle

\- Pour l'instant, contente toi de répondre, menaça Rick

Jimmy reprit un peu de contenance et releva la tête, son visage était rouge mais désormais, son expression était proche de l'ironie et de l'abandon.

\- Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? Vous n'avez aucune idée du poisson qui est derrière tout ça… il va vous dévorer avant même que vous ne vous rendiez compte qu'il a ouvert la bouche… il est puissant, très puissant… vous ne pourrez rien contre lui…

\- Ça suffit… j'ai déjà entendu ça… et tu sais quoi ? Le gros poisson qui lui aussi devait me dévorer sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis allée le trouver et je lui ai passé les menottes aux poignets. Alors oui, je veux bien croire que ton poisson soit puissant, mais crois moi, je suis aguerrie à la pêche aux gros… et j'ai beaucoup de patience… alors maintenant, tu réponds à nos questions, sauf si tu préfères que ce soit mon mari qui te les pose …

\- Non, non, ça va… répondit-il prestement. Vous parlez de Bracken, hein ?

Kate regarda ses amis, puis reporta son attention sur Jimmy.

\- Ça a un lien avec lui ? Toujours ?

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Il a apprit avec lui… Quand Bracken est tombé, ils ont tous pissé dans leurs frocs, mais lui… il est reparti bosser comme si de rien était… il a tout rebâti, il a utilisé les mêmes bases que Bracken… il s'est entouré des plus fidèles et il a fait buté les autres.

\- Les mêmes bases ? Tu parles de corruption au sein de la police ? demanda Castle

Jimmy le regarda nerveusement, et même si visiblement, il était redevenu le Dr Banner, il se méfiait de recroiser à nouveau la route de Hulk.

\- La corruption, les meurtres, le chantage…c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne…

Kate posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

\- Qui est-il Jimmy ? Qui est « L'Avocat » ?

Il la regarda un instant. Lui se demandait qui était cette femme, accompagné de son mari et de deux fidèles toutous, qui ne semblaient pas se douter un seul instant des dangers qu'ils courraient tous. Lui y compris.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom… mais c'est le genre de gars qui ne fait pas de cadeau… s'il a un doute, il répond par le sang. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est puissant… et que vous pourrez jamais l'approcher…

\- J'ai vu Bracken d'assez près pour voir la peur dans ses yeux, se contenta de répondre Kate en le fixant.

\- Parles nous encore de Sherman, coupa Castle, votre accord reposait sur quoi ? Tu lui donnais des tuyaux sur l'argent et en échange, il maîtrisait les stup', c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… à peu près …

\- Alors pourquoi voulait-il que tu te renseignes sur Meyer ? Que tu saches qui l'avait tué ?

Jimmy le regarda stupéfait de voir que Castle avait connaissance de ce détail. Dès lors, il se demanda ce que ces flics savaient d'autres.

\- Comment vous savez pour Meyer ?

\- Hé ! Ici c'est nous qui posons les questions, ok ? coupa Ryan

\- Meyer…Jimmy hésita un instant, plus il parlait, plus il risquait sa vie… Meyer bossait pour Sherman avant moi… j'ai compris avec le temps que Meyer était un pote de Sherman, ils ont grandi ensemble je crois … comme dans les films hein ! L'un qui devient flic, l'autre qui devient dealer ! Putain … Meyer, c'était un bon gars, mais il était trop tendre pour ce milieu et surtout, il parlait trop… je crois que cet enfoiré de Bennett a eu un doute sur lui, et il l'a fait tué…

\- Donc Sherman était un flic corrompu, qui aura voulu rentrer dans la danse, c'est ça ? demanda Kate

\- Ouais… en quelque sorte… il voulait se faire du fric mais il voulait pas être à leur botte… un flic dans un réseau comme celui-là, ça rend tout le monde nerveux…

\- Comme Bennett ? insista Kate

\- Cet enfoiré… il tuerait sa propre mère si elle était encore en vie… répondit-il simplement. Ecoutez… je vous en ai trop dit là… vous allez faire quoi de moi maintenant ?

\- Tu es loin de nous avoir tout dit Jimmy, répondit Ryan. Pour l'instant, tu nous poses un problème, tu as tué un flic et nous, on a besoin de réponses… alors c'est nous qui déciderons quand tu auras fini de nous parler.

Kate le dévisagea et lut la peur dans son regard. L'image de Darryl Kane percuta son subconscient, la même peur, la même intention de ne pas en dire trop, le même destin ?

\- Jimmy… voilà ce qu'on sait, tu vas écouter et tu vas nous aider à remplir les zones d'ombres à chaque fois qu'il y en aura.

Elle respira profondément, et se lança.

\- On sait qu'un trafic de grande envergure pourri New York. Un homme qui se fait appeler « L'Avocat » le gère comme une vraie petite entreprise. Tous les 15 du mois, toi et ton pote Quinn, vous vous rendiez dans une blanchisserie tenue par un couple d'hispaniques, les Hernandez. Vous récupériez l'argent et vous le confiiez à Mark Bennett ou à Leroy Boyd. Ensuite, ils se servent d'un avion privé pour voler jusqu'à un petit aérodrome proche de Hartford. Là on suppose que « L'Avocat » blanchit l'argent par le biais de l'entreprise des assurances. Jusque là, on a vu juste ? demanda-t-elle en faisant une pause

Jimmy transpirait à présent à grosses gouttes. Le souffle rapide, les yeux hagards, nul doute, ils étaient proches de la vérité. Leurs spéculations étaient justes.

\- Les hommes de mains de « L'Avocat », les frères Bryant, ils bossent pour lui depuis longtemps ?

La question paraissait un peu hors de propos, mais pourtant, en regardant Kate, chacun comprit l'intérêt de la poser.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… les Bryant, c'est comme un mythe… et franchement, moins on en entend parler, mieux c'est en général…

\- Tu as entendu parler d'une femme ? Peut-être vu ?

On y était. Kate voulait savoir si Rita avait pu tenir le rôle des Bryant avant eux.

\- Ouais… il y a avait une nana… elle accompagnait Bennett ou Boyd, j'ai jamais su son nom… elle parlait peu et jamais pour rien… et elle était flippante… comme ces deux enfoirés d'ailleurs…

\- La cinquantaine, cheveux courts, yeux clairs ?

\- Ouais ouais …

Ainsi donc, Rita n'était peut-être pas une tueuse à gage, mais elle avait côtoyait au plus près Bennett et Boyd, et à n'en pas doutait, « L'Avocat ».

Kate se sentit nauséeuse. Elle savait depuis longtemps maintenant que Rita l'avait dupé, mais à ce point ? Depuis le début, elle savait qui était derrière tout ça, et elle avait manipulé Kate pour son propre dessein. Elle avait failli briser son mariage à cause de cette femme. A cause d'une femme sans scrupule, avide de pouvoir et d'argent. Comme Bracken.

Esposito sentit le malaise qui s'était instauré en Kate, et décida de continuer l'interrogatoire à sa suite.

\- Elle parlait peu, mais quand elle le faisait, tu l'as déjà entendu prononcer un nom, un lieu, quelque chose qui nous aiderait à faire tomber ces pourris ?

\- Les faire tomber ? C'est ça que vous voulez faire ? Vous êtes malades… Faites comme tout le monde ici, prenez votre part du gâteau et fermez les yeux !

\- On n'est pas ce genre de flics nous, répondit fermement Ryan. Réponds à mon collègue, elle a déjà dit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ?

\- Non… mais je l'ai déjà vu buter un gars devant moi…

« Tuer n'était pas un problème malgré tout alors…» pensa Kate.

\- Qui et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement

Jimmy hésitait de plus en plus, visiblement, répondre à leurs questions le mettait véritablement mal à l'aise, et en toute objectivité, tous ici pouvaient en comprendre la raison. Il était pris au piège, s'il parlait, les hommes de « L'Avocat » seraient à ses trousses, s'il se taisait, il irait en prison et les mêmes hommes le feraient tuer.

Kate tenta une approche plus « humaine » pour le faire parler. Elle reprit sa position initiale face à lui, agenouillée, le regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Ecoute… Jimmy, je sais ce que tu te dis. Tu ne peux pas nous parler parce qu'on est flics et que si ça vient à se savoir, tu es mort. Mais rends toi à l'évidence, tu as tué un homme, un policier et ça, ça va se savoir. Il est mort chez toi, la scientifique va trouver tes empreintes sur l'arme du crime et avec ton casier, aucun procureur ne sera clément avec toi.

Elle prit une pause pour mieux capter son attention.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi. Tuer un flic, ça peut te valoir la perpétuité. Mais si tu nous aides, le procureur pourra mettre en avant des circonstances atténuantes et surtout, l'importance de ton témoignage dans ce qui pourrait être une affaire extrêmement retentissante… autant que l'avait été l'arrestation de Bracken. Je ne te dis pas qu'aucune charge ne sera retenue contre toi… mais tu peux gagner quelques années, et surtout, tu peux te ranger définitivement et sauver ta peau.

\- Sauver ma peau ? Vous ne comprenez pas ! cracha-t-il, que je parle ou pas, je suis mort !

\- Sauf si tu coopères entièrement avec nous, sauf si tu nous aides, sauf si tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais, répondit Kate d'une voix ferme.

\- Réfléchis Jimmy… si tu ne nous aides pas, Bennett va envoyer quelqu'un pour te tuer et on ne pourra rien pour toi. Si au contraire, tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais, on peut t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir….tenta Castle

\- Vous me demandez de témoigner contre des gars comme Bennett ? Moi ? J'suis rien moi ! Ma parole contre la leur ? Vous êtes encore plus fous que je ne le pensais !

\- Pas témoigner… en tout cas, pas maintenant, coupa calmement Kate

Tous les regards la scrutaient désormais. Elle avançait en aveugle et devait peser chaque mot prononcé pour ne pas perdre l'avantage qu'ils avaient sur Jimmy.

« Reste calme… »

\- Je veux que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais. Comment fonctionne cette organisation, ce que tu sais sur Bennett, sur Boyd, sur les frères Bryant, sur « L'Avocat », qui d'autres est impliqué… où va l'argent, d'où vient la drogue, comment ils gèrent leur réseau, comment ils recrutent… tout Jimmy, on veut tout savoir.

\- Vous êtes malade…

\- Non… nous sommes justes des flics… pas des flics comme Sherman, pas des flics corrompus qui se servent dans la caisse… tu as devant toi les flics les plus propres qui soient…. Un peu moins maintenant, précisa-t-elle presque malgré elle… on doit travailler en sous-marins, on ne peut pas se fier à notre hiérarchie, ni au réseau officiel, mais tu as devant toi des flics qui ne vont rien lâcher… tu peux en tirer profit… ou tu peux mourir. C'est à toi de voir.

\- Tu parles d'un choix ! Vous m'obligez à marcher avec vous !

\- Non Jimmy… c'est toi qui t'es mis tout seul dedans quand tu as rejoins ce cartel, le coupa Esposito

Il était pris au piège et le savait. Qu'avait-il comme autre choix ? S'en remettre à ces flics ou voir la mort en face…

\- Et vous allez faire quoi pour Sherman ? demanda-t-il apeuré

\- On va devoir signaler son meurtre, commença Kate

A ces mots, Jimmy se prit la tête entre les mains, il ne comprenait plus rien. Ils allaient l'arrêter ! Mais comment espéraient-ils qu'il les aide dans ce cas ! Il ne vivrait pas 1h dans une cellule, sitôt qu'il serait incarcéré.

\- Jimmy… si tu coopères avec nous, on te protègera…

\- Comme si vous pouviez quelque chose… se lamenta-t-il

\- On le peut, lui répondit Kate doucement

Un pas de plus derrière la ligne. Kate sentit les regards posés sur elle, l'air ambiant si lourd qu'elle en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

\- On peut faire en sorte que tu ne restes pas en cellule… si tu acceptes de nous aider et de tout nous dire, on peut te protéger … mais tu dois tout abandonner. Pas de contact à l'extérieur, pas de téléphone, pas de signe de vie, rien… tu deviens un homme invisible.

Jimmy la regarda incrédule. Qu'était-elle en train de lui proposer ?

\- Ça …ça veut dire quoi ?

\- On te fait passer pour mort… pour l'instant, précisa-t-elle. Qu'on soit bien d'accord : tu es un homme mort le temps de l'enquête, mais tu passeras en jugement pour tes crimes. C'est le deal : la mort ou la vie, mais derrière les barreaux pendant le temps pour lequel tu seras condamné.

Kate sentit le moment où elle devait souffler, et surtout, celui où elle devait cesser d'agir à l'aveugle.

\- On va te laisser réfléchir un moment, Ryan, mets lui les menottes… attaches le au radiateur, je ne veux pas qu'il lui prenne l'envie de nous fausser compagnie.

* * *

A quelques mètres à peine de Jimmy, tous les quatre se regardaient, les uns en face des autres, un cercle restreint toujours un peu plus hors la loi.

\- Je veux que ce soit clair les gars, vous pouvez encore partir. Je peux faire ça seule, leur dit Kate en préambule.

\- Pas seule, je suis là, je reste là, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais il est hors de question que tu agisses seule, répondit Castle sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.

\- Ryan… Jenny est enceinte, ne l'oublie pas… si on se plante, on peut tous perdre nos boulots… dans le meilleurs des cas…

\- C'est tout vu Kate, lui répondit-il.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation je crois… on te suit, répondit à son tour Esposito.

Kate souffla doucement en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une idée vague du plan qu'ils pouvaient mettre en place, mais elle devait s'assurer que tous étaient encore derrière elle, avant de continuer. Franchir les limites toujours plus loin était une décision qui pouvait s'avérer fatale à bien des égards… que ce soit pour leurs carrières, que pour leurs vies. Elle en avait conscience, mais se refusait d'entraîner ses amis, et son mari dans sa folie.

\- Ok… on a un gros problème : on doit signaler Sherman, mais si on le fait, alors Bennett ou n'importe qui d'autre va savoir que Jimmy était en lien avec lui.

\- Il est mort si on l'emmène au poste… c'est certain, confirma Castle

\- On ne peut pas cacher le meurtre d'un flic, déontologiquement on ne peut pas faire ça, tout pourri qu'il était. Donc on n'a pas le choix. On doit appeler le Central…

\- Donc Bennett va savoir que Jimmy a tué un flic…précisa Esposito

\- Et donc, il ne va pas faire de détail… il nous l'a dit : ce genre de gars ne prennent pas de risque, ils répondent par le sang. Ils vont le faire taire, conclut Ryan.

\- On en vient à notre unique possibilité à mon sens, commença Kate, que Jimmy était une taupe, ça va se savoir. Ou les soupçons seront plus que lourds en tout cas, alors on doit faire en sorte d'éloigner le danger de lui. S'ils pensent qu'il est mort, ils ne le pourchasseront pas.

\- Et comment on fait disparaître un homme que lui ? demanda Castle

\- Jackson… répondit simplement Kate

Les trois hommes qui l'entouraient gardèrent le silence, Rick, les mains sur les hanches, baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, comme pour se retrancher en lui-même et faire le point sur la possibilité de faire appel à son père.

Javier, lui, fixait Kate, comme pour lire en elle. Jamais depuis le début de cette enquête, il ne l'avait vu prendre de telles largesses avec ses prérogatives d'officier de police. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la sentait s'éloigner de plus en plus de cette ligne infranchissable, et espérait réellement, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le regretteraient.

Ryan, de son côté, portait son attention sur Jimmy. Sa sensibilité le faisait se ranger à l'avis de Kate, il ne pouvait pas envoyer délibérément un homme à une mort certaine, mais pour autant, comme Esposito espérait n'avoir jamais à le regretter.

\- Les gars… peu importe ce que Jackson en fera, qu'il l'enferme dans une cave, dans une cabane au fond d'un bois, ou dans un appartement truffé de technologies de défense, l'important c'est qu'il reste en vie. C'est un témoin, et pas n'importe lequel, s'il coopère, on les tient…

\- Et s'il s'enfuit Kate ? coupa Castle, dont la voix trahissait son inconfort. Imagine, s'il s'enfuit, on laisse le meurtrier d'un flic en liberté… on perd tout, peut-être même plus qu'on ne l'imagine… s'il se retourne contre nous pour marchander sa vie avec ces types, c'est nous qui sommes morts…

Evidemment, Kate avait en tête cette éventualité, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir autrement. Choisir cette option était risqué, mais que faire d'autres ?

\- Ils ont envoyé des mercenaires pour abattre toute une équipe du FBI… il est terrorisé…je pense que le risque est minime, répondit Ryan

\- Mais il existe… précisa Castle en fixant Kate du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, avoua-t-elle. Tout ça, ce n'était pas prévu, si je n'avais pas envoyé les gars surveiller le quartier, Jimmy serait peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est… on tient une chance… une maigre chance de tous les faire plonger…

\- On peut laisser carte blanche à Jackson pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, proposa Esposito

\- Et tu sais ce que ça peut vouloir dire de laisser carte blanche à un type comme lui ? demanda Castle, en se souvenant des actes que son père avait pu faire devant lui. La déontologie n'est pas sa priorité si vous voulez mon avis… nous ne sommes pas des tortionnaires…le garder à l'abri si ça veut dire l'enfermer dans une cage au fond d'un bunker, sans voir la lumière du jour pendant peut-être des semaines, ou même des mois, c'est …

\- C'est ok… coupa Jimmy… je vous ai entendu. Je veux des garanties pour ma survie. Si votre type peut me protéger et que ça veut dire que je dois rester dans le noir pendant des jours entiers, ça marche. Je veux vivre… même en taule. Alors c'est ok.


	64. Chapter 64

Après le fêtes, retour à l'écriture mais avant ça, panne d'ordi! Imprévu qui m'a retardé forcément... Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Ok, alors … avant toute chose, on doit savoir de quoi on te protège Jimmy, commença Kate en préambule, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sherman ?

Il la regarda d'un air qui trahissait son impatience, en soufflant lourdement, il répondit d'un ton franc :

\- Ecoutez madame… je vais tout vous raconter mais là, ça craint… on doit pas rester ici. Si quelqu'un se décide à appeler les flics, je suis foutu… faites moi sortir de là et je vous promets que j'irais jusqu'à garder ses menottes aux poignets jour et nuit, pour vous prouver ma bonne foi !

Esposito se rapprocha de lui et lui jeta un regard froid et sévère.

\- Hé ! Tu as entendu la dame ? Réponds à sa question… tu as tué un flic, pourri peut-être, mais il était flic et si on doit te protéger, on doit savoir ce que tu as fait exactement… alors on attend ta réponse : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sherman ?

\- Et plus tu marchandes avec nous, plus tu perds du temps, alors on t'écoute, ajouta Ryan.

\- Ok, ok !

Jimmy baissa la tête et respira profondément, il était en mauvaise posture, et le seul choix qui s'offrait à lui, était de coopérer. En relevant les yeux, il aperçut Beckett qui murmurait quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille de Rick. Son instinct de criminel lui soufflait de se méfier, mais pourtant, son cœur d'homme semblait lui hurler de faire confiance à ces flics débarqués de nulle part. Il continua, tout en suivant des yeux Castle qui s'éloignait légèrement d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous savez sur Sherman, mais on avait un arrangement. Il me protégeait, je lui donnais des informations… Je suis peut-être pas vraiment du côté des bons citoyens, mais je suis pas idiot… je sais bien que j'ai plus de chances de me faire trahir par un mec et de crever comme un chien au fond d'une ruelle, que de vivre pendant très longtemps, en liberté avec une petite retraite, avec une femme et des petits-enfants, ce genre de trucs quoi… du coup, je me suis dit que cet accord était correcte… je voulais partir de là, j'ai pas envie de crevé… mais dans ce monde là, on ne part pas comme ça…

Kate l'écoutait attentivement, et déglutit douloureusement quand Jimmy fit mention de sa façon de mourir potentielle… au fond d'une ruelle… seul. Comme sa mère. La mort des gêneurs.

\- J'ai commencé à faire des enregistrements…mais lui, il en voulait toujours plus… une fois que j'avais les pieds dans cette merde, je pouvais plus en sortir… Sherman me tenait, tout comme le cartel me tient…alors j'ai posé encore plus de questions, je cherchais à avoir les infos qu'il voulait parce que j'espérais qu'au bout d'un moment, il me lâcherait et qu'il me ferait quitter le pays pour de bon…

Il s'interrompit quand Castle revint vers eux. D'un signe de tête, il signifia quelque chose à Kate puis reporta son attention sur Jimmy.

\- La dernière fois, je suis allé trop loin… Quinn a remarqué que je posais trop de questions … j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, mais il a pas été dupe...du coup, j'ai flippé… et j'ai contacté Sherman pour lui dire que ça allait trop loin…

Jimmy s'arrêta à nouveau au souvenir de ce qui avait scellé son destin.

\- Il a débarqué chez moi… jamais il n'était venu, ça faisait parti de notre accord… on devait être discret et ça voulait dire de ne pas se montrer ensemble… et lui, il débarque !

Il baissa la tête, d'un air presque abattu, il continua :

\- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il m'avait roulé… il avait pas du tout l'intention de m'aider à m'en sortir… il voulait les infos et à la première occasion, il se serait débrouillé pour qu'on sache que j'avais bavé sur l'organisation…

\- Il s'est passé quoi après ça ? demanda Esposito

\- Il a commencé à me dire que si j'étais pas content de notre accord, je pouvais toujours me plaindre à mon patron… que j'avais pas le choix de toute façon, si je bossais plus pour lui, ça allait être difficile pour moi pour la suite…

\- Il était malin… il ne l'a pas directement menacé… juste sous-entendu, commenta Ryan à l'attention de ses amis.

\- Ouais mais croyez-moi, sous-entendu ou pas, j'ai bien compris le message, il me laissait pas le choix, leur dit-il

Kate le regardait, sans trahir ses émotions. Concentrée, attentive à la moindre hésitation, au moindre signe d'une vérité déformée. Elle devait garder à l'esprit que cet homme avait tué, et ne devait aucunement se laisser attendrir ou berner encore une fois. Le fantôme de Rita la hantait encore, et malgré les mots, les soutiens, la compréhension de chacun de ses amis, elle-même s'en voulait encore d'avoir cru cette femme. Jimmy ne serait pas un autre piège, elle devait en être absolument convaincue pour faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire : protéger un assassin, un tueur de flic… pour un temps seulement et pour des raisons bien particulières qui s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes… mais quelles que soient les raisons, elle allait bafouer tous ces principes.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir tuer ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un mélange de respect et de peur dans le regard.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé… j'ai agi de la seule façon que je sais faire : je frappe, je réfléchis pas… comme un idiot…il s'est approché de moi, et il a commencé à fouiner un peu partout chez moi… il m'a dit qu'avec la came qu'il voyait ici, il ferait peut-être mieux d'appeler ses collègues… que j'allais retourner en taule, et que j'allais sûrement attirer l'attention sur moi… écoutez…

Il s'arrêta un instant, il semblait céder à la panique, comprenant soudain, que de ses explications, pouvaient dépendre sa survie.

\- Je me suis énervé… il se foutait de moi… avec ses menaces et son sourire de crevure… il en avait rien à foutre de moi… lui, il voulait se faire du fric, peu importe les moyens à utiliser…j'étais coincé, si j'arrêtais de bosser pour lui, il m'enverrait croupir en taule et j'étais sûr d'y crever… et ça m'a rendu fou… j'ai pas réfléchi… j'ai attrapé un couteau et je l'ai planté… il a rien vu venir…

Castle, jusque très silencieux, s'approcha de lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire que si tu tombais, lui tomberait aussi ?

Rick connaissait la réponse à cette question : personne ne l'aurait cru. La parole d'un criminel notoire contre celle du flic qui l'aurait fait arrêter ? A peine y aurait-il pu avoir quelques suspicions, mais personne n'aurait privilégié la parole de Jimmy. Cependant, il voulait voir sa réaction, il voulait entendre sa propre réponse.

\- J'ai pas réfléchis… je sais pas… j'ai paniqué… je me suis vu dans une belle merde, coincé par ce type et coincé par le cartel… j'ai juste chopé le couteau…

Il tourna les yeux vers Kate, et s'adressa à elle directement.

\- Madame… je sais que j'ai tué un mec… et j'ai compris que j'irais en prison pour ça… mais s'il vous plait, faites moi sortir de là… j'ai une gosse… je sais pas si j'ai encore une chance de la voir un jour, mais s'il y en a une, alors j'aimerais bien la saisir…si un jour, elle peut au moins se dire que pour une fois, son père n'a pas choisi la mauvaise option, alors … je vous promets de faire tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous dirais tout… mais faites moi disparaître… s'il vous plait…

Jimmy n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un pion pour Robert Gamberson… il avait tout planifié, tout orchestré pour se jouer de lui en toute impunité, jusqu'à s'identifier sous un faux nom.

Les minutes passaient, la scène de crime était un peu plus souillée de seconde en seconde, par leur présence, par le moindre objet déplacé, la moindre fibre, le moindre cheveu… un peu de terre laissait par une chaussure, une seconde de trop où un voisin devenu trop curieux les apercevrait… Ils devaient agir, mais agir de la sorte les mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas, jamais, du mauvais côté de la barrière. Et là, ils se positionnaient clairement et volontairement bien au-delà des limites imposées par leurs fonctions.

Soudain, deux coups à la porte se firent entendre. Jimmy se mit à paniquer, entrevoyant le pire arriver. Ryan et Esposito portèrent leurs regards sur Kate et Castle, qui eux, ne semblaient pas surpris, ni apeurés.

D'un geste de la tête, Kate répondit à la question silencieuse de Javier. Suivi de Ryan pour le couvrir, au cas où, il s'approcha de la porte et prit position, arme à la main, saisissant la poignée de l'autre.

Opinant du chef, Ryan lui signifia qu'il était prêt. D'un geste vif mais certain, Esposito ouvrit la porte.

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Jackson, qui, prudemment, s'était retranché dans l'ombre du couloir mal éclairé.

Sans un mot, il pénétra dans l'appartement, accordant au passage un regard soucieux aux deux hommes.

Kate et Castle s'approchèrent de lui, puis à l'abri des oreilles de Jimmy, lui parlèrent quelques instants, le temps de lui expliquer la situation.

* * *

De là où il était, Jimmy essayait de capter quelques mots, quelques signes qui pourraient signifier pour lui, soit obtenir de l'aide, soit signer son arrêt de mort. Il observa les visages fermés du nouveau venu et de l'homme qui l'avait terrorisé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Celui plus ouvert mais déterminé de la femme.

Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Avait-il le choix ? Son destin était scellé : comme ce flic lui avait dit, dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce cartel, il s'était enchaîné à la mort et aux ennuis.

Jouer cartes sur table avec eux était désormais sa seule option envisageable, et il priait pour qu'il lui soit accordé encore quelques années à vivre. En prison, mais en vie.

* * *

Jackson était souriant. Etrangement souriant, se dit Jimmy. Et c'était terrifiant. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de sourire. Ceux qui paraissaient complètement saugrenus, tellement une situation ne se prêtait pas à sourire. Ceux là même qui le faisaient se méfier des hommes comme Bennett ou Boyle. Calmes et souriants, ces hommes n'en étaient pas moins dangereux.

Et cet homme là, Jackson, était en cet instant, terrifiant au travers d'un simple sourire.

\- Mon garçon, commença-t-il, je sais ce qui s'est passé ici… cette femme derrière moi pense que tu es important…

Il fit une pause, pendant lequel régna un silence de mort durant quelques secondes. Ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Jimmy, son sourire figé aux lèvres, il continua d'une voix presque douce :

\- Pas moi… il faut que tu saches que moi, contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas flic… je ne suis pas du genre à me soumettre aux lois et à la justice… je ne m'oblige pas à respecter les règlements et les codes… j'ai mes propres codes. Je n'obéis qu'à moi. D'ordinaire, mes méthodes sont plus proches de celles des tueurs à gage envoyés par ton patron, que celles des flics de cette ville… les bons flics… comme ceux qui sont dans cette pièce. Pas comme ce type que tu as refroidi. Alors Jimmy, dit-il en attrapant le col de sa chemise pour le lui remettre en place, si tu essayes de me doubler, tu es mort. Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, tu es mort. Si tu mens pour sauver ta peau, tu es mort. Si tu te joues de nous… tu es mort. C'est bien compris Jimmy ?

A présent aussi proche de lui que possible, les deux mains toujours sur le col de sa chemise, Jimmy le regardait pétrifié. Kate, elle-même, se dit qu'il était impressionnant, malgré ce sourire ancré sur son visage.

Elle allait confier leur meilleur atout à un homme qui par quatre fois, en une seule phrase, avait menacé Jimmy de le tuer. De l'intimidation pour saupoudrer ce gâteau amer qu'était devenue cette sombre affaire.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez… je vous dirais tout… et j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de m'éloigner de vous…je veux vivre.

\- Bien mon garçon… alors ? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de voyager dans le coffre d'une voiture…lui dit simplement Jackson, dont le calme était tout aussi impressionnant que son stoïcisme apparent.

\- Vous rigolez ? demanda Jimmy. Y'a pas moyen que je monte dans une voiture à côté de vous, à visage découvert ! Je veux le coffre…

* * *

Jackson se tourna vers Kate et l'entraîna avec lui vers le fond de la pièce. Derrière eux, Ryan et Esposito « préparait » Jimmy pour le départ. A la demande de Jackson, ils lui avaient bandé les yeux, menotté les poignets dans le dos, et s'apprêtaient à le couvrir d'une cagoule opaque.

Castle, qui avait suivi sa femme, n'en perdait pour autant aucun intérêt pour l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire tout ça ? demanda-t-il doucement

\- Oh oui, ça l'est… c'est un très gros coup là, à partir de maintenant je suis mes règles pour le transfert de notre nouvel ami.

\- Oui mais là, tu lui bandes les yeux et en plus, tu veux qu'il porte une cagoule ? Je sais bien qu'on doit être prudent mais là….

\- Richard… toi tu écris des romans, moi je vis les scènes que tu imagines. Enfin… pas toutes, précisa-t-il en regardant Kate, d'un air malicieux, quoiqu'il en soit, je sais ce que je fais. Je m'occupe de lui, je le fais disparaître, c'est dans mes cordes. Je sais le faire. Mais je le fais à ma manière ou je ne le fais pas.

\- Ok Jackson… vous avez carte blanche, coupa Kate en jetant un œil sur son mari, mais on ne veut pas de tortures, pas de traumatismes, pas d'humiliation ou je ne sais quoi… on le veut en vie et coopératif. Après ça, il sera jugé pour ses crimes, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de procéder comme ça… alors ok, on fait comme vous voulez. Mais pas d'abus…

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ma chère ? Je ne suis pas un bourreau… je ne suis qu'un homme libre et indépendant des lois… je respecte mes lois, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles sont injustes.

Kate acquiesça, en espérant que son choix était le meilleur. Faire disparaître Jimmy au lieu de l'embarquer au poste… c'était un risque incommensurable… mais tellement plus prudent en ces heures si insensées !

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ensuite ?

\- Je vous laisse une heure pour évacuer les lieux, rentrer au poste, et paraître les plus normaux possible…ensuite, je passe un appel anonyme signalant une bagarre dans cet appartement…

\- Bien… pour sa disparition ? Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Pas de question… moins vous en saurez, plus vous mènerez votre enquête comme d'habitude… explorez toutes les pistes, agissez normalement… résolvez ce crime. Comme vous savez le faire.

\- Et si on trouve un indice qu'on aurait laissé sans le faire exprès? Ou quelque chose qui te relie à ce meurtre ou à la disparition de Jimmy ? demanda Rick, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Vous ne trouverez rien. Ou juste ce que je laisserai volontairement derrière moi. Enquêtez, c'est tout. Ne dîtes rien au Dr Parish. Si elle sait, cela pourrait altérer son jugement. Faites votre job.

\- Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous parler Jimmy ? demanda Kate

\- Laissez moi un jour ou deux. Je vous recontacterai. J'ai déjà la planque, mais il ne faut rien précipiter…

\- Ok… je compte sur vous Jackson… et… merci. D'être là, de nous aider…merci.

Ses yeux se radoucirent et affectueusement, il lui prit la main.

\- Enquêtez. N'ayez pas peur de déterrer des indices compromettants. Vous êtes un excellent flic Kate… et je sais que tout ça vous dépasse, mais je sais aussi que vous allez aller au bout. Et je serais là pour vous y aider.

\- Merci …

Rick passa un bras autours des épaules de sa femme pour la soutenir, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude, mais Kate n'avait pas besoin de cela pour l'instant. Elle avait besoin de soutien, malgré les chemins boueux qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à emprunter.

\- Euh… monsieur ? appela Jimmy complètement laissé à l'aveugle.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? répondit Kate à la place de Jackson.

\- Les bandes audios que j'ai envoyé à Sherman… vous devez les récupérer avant que les flics débarquent chez lui…

Les bandes… Kate regarda ses amis, ne sachant pas cacher ses émotions et sa surprise. Elle avait oublié les bandes. Si ses collègues les retrouvaient, ils apprendraient alors que Sherman s'intéressait au cartel et dès lors, Bennett serait au courant de ce qui se tramait. Il ferait disparaître les preuves et ils perdraient leur avance sur ces hommes.

\- Si les flics trouvent les bandes, ils vont coincer Quinn… et les Bryant le tuerons… je parle des autres mais Quinn lui, c'est le seul avec qui on m'a déjà vu, il est facilement identifiable… ils vont le faire tuer… au moins par précaution…

Ryan et Esposito ne purent cacher leur étonnement. Jimmy pensait réellement à la sécurité de Quinn ? Pouvait-on être un criminel, tuer, être violent, et ressentir un sentiment comme celui de préserver la vie d'un homme « innocent » ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser faire au contraire ? On peut choper Quinn et le mettre au frais… proposa Ryan… si les collègues trouvent les bandes, ils vont enquêter. Et cela pourrait faire vaciller ce cartel…

\- Le faire vaciller, mais pas l'anéantir, répondit Kate. Il a raison, on doit retrouver les bandes…

Un coup d'œil à Jackson et à Rick, lui confirmèrent que tous deux étaient du même avis. Le risque de voir Bennett étouffer cette affaire était trop important.

\- Ryan, Espo, allez chez Sherman, et retrouver ces bandes…Jackson, attendez pour passer l'appel anonyme. Je vous donnerai le feu vert. Castle et moi, on retourne au poste. Surtout les gars, soyez prudent. Je sais que je vous en demande encore beauco….

\- On est avec toi. On te suit et on te fait confiance, coupa Esposito.

\- On y va et on te prévient dès qu'on met la main dessus, lui dit Ryan

\- Et s'ils ne trouvent pas ? demanda Castle. Je ne veux pas être celui qui est tout le temps négatif, mais que se passe-t-il si les Bros ne trouvent pas les bandes ?

Kate y réfléchit un instant. Pour l'instant, il ne savait rien de Robert Gamberson. Quel type d'homme était-il ? Vivait-il avec quelqu'un ? Même si cette éventualité semblait improbable, au vue du mode de vie qu'il avait choisi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une éventualité ne pouvait être totalement ignorée.

\- Ne perdez pas de temps… Agissez vite… s'il ne vit pas seul… espérons que sa femme n'est pas chez eux…

\- Il donne plutôt l'impression d'être un loup solitaire… un loup mort en fait maintenant, précisa Castle… mais au cas où, restez vigilants les gars.

\- Non ? Tu crois Castle ? piqua Esposito

\- Laisse faire la Team ! se vanta Ryan en tapant dans la main de Javier

\- Ouais bon, en attendant, ne perdez pas de temps… allez-y, ordonna Kate.

Passant de la vantardise au professionnalisme, ils s'en allèrent le plus discrètement possible, après avoir noté l'adresse de Sherman.

Beckett se tourna vers Jimmy mais Castle la retint par le bras pour lui faire face.

\- Castle ? demanda-t-elle intriguée par le geste.

\- Tu devrais peut-être signifier à Jimmy qu'il est en état d'arrestation…

\- Quoi ? Rick, tu es fou ? Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si …

\- Non, non… ce que je veux dire c'est que tu devrais lui lire ses droits. Qu'il consente à les abandonner disons… un peu plus officiellement… je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose, mais au cas où, tu devrais le faire…

Un autre aspect de la personnalité de Rick qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Derrière son air maladroit et extraverti, se cachait un homme soucieux et prévenant. Elle-même ignorait si lire ses droits à Jimmy représentait quelque chose dans ce contexte, mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait déjà une sorte de soulagement. Le faire, lui lire ses droits, la faisait se rapprocher de sa réalité. De ses convictions. De ce pourquoi elle s'était engagée dans la police. Rick avait raison, même si cela ne servirait probablement pas officiellement, dans son cœur et dans son esprit, elle se réconciliait avec les écarts importants qu'elle s'imposait de suivre.

Dans un sourire, et sous l'œil étonné mais complice de Jackson, elle s'approcha de Jimmy et commença à lui expliquer ce dont il pouvait encore choisir de bénéficier.

\- Vous avez compris vos droits ?

\- Oui madame… mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat… qu'on en finisse… emmenez moi ailleurs… s'il vous plait…plaida-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, mais apeurée témoignant de son impatience.

\- Très bien… alors bonne nuit jeune homme, murmura Jackson, en lui plantant une aiguille dans le bras.

Presque aussitôt, celui-ci vacilla, puis perdit connaissance. Kate et Castle restèrent sans réaction devant la rapidité d'action de Jackson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? cria Rick

\- Pas de panique voyons ! Il va juste dormir un moment… je ne veux pas qu'il repère l'endroit où je l'emmène. S'il est conscient, il peut estimer la durée du trajet, repérer les bruits, identifier un lieu… il fait tout pour se montrer coopératif, mais je ne prends aucun risque. Je le préfère inconscient dans mon coffre…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il aura juste un bon mal de crâne en se réveillant… pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

De plus en plus mal à l'aise avec ces méthodes tellement opposées aux siennes, celles du NYPD, Kate tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses émotions et ses réactions à vifs.

\- Jackson… je comprends tout ça, mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce genre de détail, avant de lui administrer n'importe quel produit dans le bras ! lui dit Kate d'un ton ferme

\- Vous croyez qu'il en est à son premier shoot ? plaisanta Jackson

Devant le visage fermé de Kate, il redevint sérieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure que je vais prendre soin de lui. Je vais le nourrir, le laisser dormir, même lui donner de la lecture s'il le veut ! … Kate, je sais gérer ce genre de situations… faites-moi confiance.

\- Je vous fais confiance… c'est juste que je ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer…

\- Ça va aller. Faites votre boulot… je m'occupe du reste.

\- Ok…. Une dernière chose Jackson, commença-t-elle avant de le laisser partir avec leur seul véritable atout, vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'est pas important ?

Il la regarda d'un air paternel, cette femme l'étonnait vraiment. Elle était douée, et avait à cœur de faire au mieux à chaque instant. De s'en assurer à chaque instant.

\- Non… je ne le pense pas. Au contraire, je pense que vous avez raison. Il est essentiel. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire que lui sache que je pense qu'il l'est. Je préfère qu'il reste docile et qu'il me serve du monsieur quand il me parle. S'il me craint, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de tenter quelque chose…

\- Pourquoi tu te méfies autant de lui ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut tenter quelque chose ? demanda Rick

\- Non… mais me méfier, fait que je suis toujours en vie aujourd'hui.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha de Jimmy pour s'assurer qu'il était bien inconscient.

\- Partez devant, je m'occupe de lui.

* * *

Dehors, de retour dans leur voiture, Kate posa ses yeux sur son mari. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude. Surtout à lui.

\- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? C'est ce qu'il fallait faire ?

\- Je crois que tu n'avais pas le choix… quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là… lui répondit-il simplement, en lui attrapant la main, entremêlant tendrement ses doigts aux siens.

\- Comment enquêter normalement quand on connait déjà le tueur avant d'avoir trouver le moindre indice? Comment faire pour donner l'impression qu'on cherche un coupable alors qu'on sait déjà qui il est? murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse

Rick réfléchit quelques minutes, sans trouver la moindre réponse à donner.

\- On va y arriver... je te promets...

Une promesse qu'il espérait ne pas être vaine.


	65. Chapter 65

Bonsoir! Un chapitre un peu plus léger sur la fin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos commentaires!

* * *

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Rick en prenant place près de sa femme sur leur canapé.

\- Tu veux dire autre chose que cette enquête qui me force à faire n'importe quoi ? lui répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elle était rentrée au loft ce soir là. Comme convenu, Castle et elle était retournée au poste après avoir quitté Jackson et Jimmy, désormais complètement drogué et inconscient. Faire semblant lui avait semblé insupportable. Mentir lui semblait insupportable. Bafouer la loi, souiller une scène de crime, s'abstenir de tout commentaire face à Lanie, prier pour que rien de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi ne ressorte…

Ce soir, Kate ressentait plus que jamais la tension, la peur, l'absurdité de cette situation. La dangerosité de cette même situation.

Il s'était passé un peu plus de deux heures lorsqu'elle avait reçu le sms tant attendu des Bros, un simple « Capitaine, nous avons perdu du temps à cause de la circulation, mais nous rentrons au poste d'ici quelques minutes ». Elle en avait conclu qu'ils avaient retrouvé les bandes et qu'elle pouvait dès lors prévenir Jackson pour mettre en route la suite de leur plan.

Par précaution, elle avait attendu encore 30 bonnes minutes avant d'envoyer son propre message à son beau-père, si bien que les Bros avaient eu le temps de revenir au poste et de reprendre en cours les affaires courantes. Ils restèrent ainsi à faire semblant, encore, vaquant à des occupations pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas concentrés, attendant seulement un appel du Central qui leur signalerait qu'un crime avait été commis dans leur juridiction.

Et il leur était enfin parvenu 1 heure après : une patrouille avait été envoyée sur place à la suite d'un appel anonyme signalant des bruits suspects, suivis d'une bagarre dans un appartement situé dans un quartier malfamé. A l'arrivée des policiers, ils n'avaient pu que constater qu'un homme était mort et son meurtrier était en cavale.

Dès lors, Kate et son équipe s'étaient rendues sur place à leur tour, où ils avaient rejoint Lanie, pour commencer une enquête extrêmement particulière. Une enquête où les flics connaissaient déjà le coupable, les circonstances du crime, l'identité de la victime, et même leurs relations.

Seulement ils devaient faire semblant. Semblant de ne rien savoir. Semblant d'aborder cette enquête de la même façon qu'une enquête ordinaire. Semblant de devoir se reposer sur les indices pour résoudre ce meurtre.

Semblant de rechercher un coupable… qu'ils avaient fait protéger en secret.

Quelque chose n'allait pas oui, ça c'était certain. Tout en fait. Rien n'allait. Et Kate ne savait pas comment gérer, ni comment se regarder dans le miroir de son âme.

Devant l'heure avancée, officiellement, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Rick rentre à la maison. Officieusement, Kate avait jugé bon de ne pas tous revenir sur la scène de crime dès ce soir. Si bien que son mari avait attendu son retour, passant le temps en cuisinant pour eux deux.

Elle le regarda tendrement, remerciant tout et n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui, d'avoir placé cet homme sur son chemin. Dîner ensemble lui avait permis de penser à autre chose pendant quelques instantes, maintenant, toutes ses pensées les plus sombres commençaient à reprendre leur invasion dans son esprit.

\- Ecoute… Rick passa son bras sur ses épaules pour la ramener vers lui… je sais bien que tout cela est compliqué, ça le devient un peu plus de jour en jour… et juste quand on pense qu'on prend de l'avance, il nous arrive un truc qui nous force à agir à l'inverse de ce qu'on ferait d'habitude mais …

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard désabusé de Kate, qui le fixait marquant clairement son désarroi.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Babe ? Tu n'es pas censé me remonter le moral plutôt que de me remettre en mémoire tout ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ?

\- Oh… je suis désolé ! répondit-il d'un air penaud, je ne voulais pas…

Elle lui sourit un peu plus tandis qu'elle le voyait déjà se perdre dans ses explications.

\- Rick… je plaisantais

\- Oh… oui… sourit-il en retour,un peu nerveux, tu veux m'en parler ? proposa-t-il

Kate s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de son époux. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser submerger par son odeur et par le réconfort de sa présence.

\- Quand on a été appelé tout à l'heure… durant tout le trajet, j'avais la peur au ventre… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant… même pour ma première enquête seule à bord, je n'avais pas aussi peur… je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que quelque chose allait se passer… n'importe quoi… j'avais l'impression de devoir faire attention à tout… tout ce que je disais, toutes les questions que je posais… attention à ce que je voyais et ne pas me trahir en faisant allusion à quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore été découvert… poser les questions habituelles… ne pas en oublier… tu sais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile de ne pas oublier de demander si on connait, ne serait-ce que l'identité de la victime… ou prononcer le nom de Jimmy avant que quelqu'un ait fait mention qu'on était chez lui… j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir enquêter… de ne pas être à ma place…

\- C'est normal, répondit Castle. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas enquêter comme ça. Je comprends que tu sois si mal à l'aise avec cela… si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne serais pas celle que je connais…

Kate se contenta de lui prendre la main pour approfondir leur contact. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait, mais au fond d'elle, le mal était plus profond. Ce malaise était persistant, cette enquête l'entraînait vers des abysses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir.

\- Quand j'ai envoyé les officiers faire l'enquête de voisinage, j'avais peur que l'un d'eux ne reviennent me dire qu'un témoin lui avait raconté qu'il nous avait vu sur place cet après-midi… ou que quelqu'un aurait aperçu un homme évacuer un autre homme de l'appartement, inconscient… Rick, j'avais tellement peur…

\- Tout s'est bien passé Kate… c'est l'essentiel… tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Oui mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Si Jimmy avait eu des voisins un peu plus coopératifs ? S'il avait habité un quartier un peu plus sain ? Si ….

\- Kate, arrête de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer… tu te tortures pour rien… je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé… ni ce qu'on aurait fait… mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a du gérer cette situation là… et tu as pris les bonnes décisions…

En réponse, elle se saisit de sa main, posée délicatement sur son épaule, puis l'approcha de sa bouche. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses doigts, le remerciant ainsi de s'efforcer de toujours la rassurer.

\- Quand la scientifique est arrivée… mon dieu, je crois que mes peurs ont atteint des sommets… j'angoissais à l'idée qu'on trouve une empreinte, un cheveu, une fibre… des traces de passages récents… même Lanie… j'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse trop bien son travail.

Comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées, elle se tourna un peu plus vers Rick, passant son bras autours de sa taille et le serrant fort contre elle. Il déposa sa joue contre le haut de son crâne et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Il se devait de rassurer Kate mais évidemment, il partageait chacune de ses angoisses. Cette situation si improbable, si extrême ne leur était pas familière, et il comprenait fort bien les difficultés qu'éprouvait Kate pour aborder sereinement cette enquête.

\- Jackson t'a dit d'enquête comme d'habitude… j'imagine très bien qu'il a du « nettoyer » après son passage… tu ne trouveras rien de compromettant…

\- C'est effrayant à entendre, coupa Kate. C'est si simple de se jouer de la justice ?

\- Tu trouves ça simple toi ? plaisanta Castle dans un sourire qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle devinait.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… faire le « ménage »… c'est ce que font ces hommes. On fait la même chose… ça c'est effrayant… et qu'on soit capable de le faire en trompant les services les plus compétents de la police… ce n'est plus effrayant, c'est …terrifiant.

\- Techniquement, nous n'avons rien fait disparaître…

\- Tu veux dire à part le meurtrier ? murmura Kate, d'une voix faible

\- Ben… même ça… techniquement… commença Rick le plus sérieusement du monde, un air embêté trahissant malgré tout ses convictions.

\- Babe … le meurtrier était sur place, on lui a parlé, et on a fait appel à ton père pour le mettre à l'abri… techniquement, on a fait disparaître l'assassin de ce flic… on a commandité sa disparition si tu préfères…

\- On n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix …

\- Parlons d'autre chose, déclara-t-elle subitement. Laissons ça derrière nous… je veux profiter de nous ce soir…

« Tant qu'on est toujours en liberté… tant que personne ne nous a encore clairement identifié comme présents chez Jimmy tout à l'heure… tant qu'aucune preuve ne s'est retournée contre nous » conclut-elle en pensées.

\- Une envie particulière Mme Castle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle

Elle sourit malgré elle, Rick ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation d'arpenter des chemins disons plus… charnels. Changer de conversation avec lui, était aisé en général. Et bien souvent, pour ainsi dire, toujours, il parvenait à merveille à lui faire tout oublier.

\- Mon mari n'a rien à me proposer ? répondit-elle en le taquinant

\- Hum …immédiatement, il me vient des centaines d'idées en tête, tout plus agréables les une que les autres… mais peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par un bain ? Je suis sûr que tu as besoin de te relaxer… dit-il en apposant ses lèvres sur son cou.

Elle frissonna sans retenu, la douceur de sa bouche, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait… il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour sentir le désir poindre au fond de son ventre. Un bain… ce serait parfait. L'eau chaude, le corps de Rick derrière elle, ses mains gourmandes caressant son corps, ses seins… oui, ce serait parfait. Parfait pour oublier. Parfait pour se sentir pure, à sa place, loin de la noirceur qui s'insinuait en elle à chaque décision qu'elle devait prendre pour mener à bien son enquête.

\- Avec des bougies et de la musique douce ?

\- Et un verre de vin et mes mains sur tes seins…

\- Tes mains seront occupées ? Je vais boire seule alors babe ? plaisanta-t-elle

\- Je pourrais me contenter très largement de te boire, toi uniquement… mais je pourrais tricher un peu de temps en temps et délaisser ton corps pour attraper mon verre, répondit-il, amoureusement.

* * *

Des bougies pour seules sources de lumière, rendait à la pièce une ambiance romantique idéale. Un air de jazz en fond sonore, deux verres déposés non loin… quelques clapotis de l'eau engendrés par les gestes et mouvements des corps.

Des rires. La chaleur de la présence de l'autre contre soi.

Une fin de soirée idéale. Parfaite. Un exploit, après cette drôle de journée.

\- Je pense vraiment que notre vie est parfaite, déclara Rick d'un air sûr de lui.

\- Babe ? Parfaite… en ce moment, peut-être pas. Tu exagères, rectifia Kate, surprise d'entendre une telle affirmation.

\- Non, non…regarde : on est là, ensemble, toi et moi… notre entente est incroyable, notre passion toujours aussi …. Passionnée ! On s'aime comme au premier jour… On est marié, on est tout les deux en bonne santé… on sera bientôt trois ! Non, vraiment… je suis catégorique, notre vie est idéale !

Kate sourit en entendant son mari éluder volontairement des faits aussi énormes qu'une enquête contre un cartel de drogue qui les menait droit au plus profond des mensonges et au plus noir de ce qu'on pouvait y trouver… ou oublier le fait qu'ils avaient laissé un meurtrier en liberté… en semi-liberté en quelque sorte.

Dos à lui, elle se laissa aller un peu plus contre son mari, appréciant de sentir son éveil contre le bas de son dos. Il avait envie d'elle – elle aussi – mais il était homme à ne pas précipiter l'acte amoureux. Il prenait son temps, il savourait chaque instant, en les transformant en sorte de préliminaires aux préliminaires.

Il était incroyable… il était ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu as raison… dit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu, tout le monde doit nous envier. Toutes ces femmes qui n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de te faire signer des autographes sur leurs poitrines…

\- Tous ces hommes qui ne pourront jamais admirer ton corps nu…

\- Juste mon corps ?

\- Crois-moi, rien que pour ça, c'est jouissif d'être ton mari, murmura-t-il dans son cou

\- Tu me réduis à ma plastique mon cœur ? taquina-t-elle en retour

\- Non … mais je ne peux pas nier que ton corps m'excite terriblement, souffla-t-il en laissant trainer sa bouche sur son cou.

Kate soupira de satisfaction sous la sensualité de la caresse. Son corps réagissait aux flatteries et aux baisers déposés par son mari. Et sentir ses mains vagabondaient sous l'eau, sur son ventre, la transportait déjà vers les merveilles qu'elles lui promettaient.

\- Je pourrais me sentir offensée tu sais… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, lascive, poussant la plaisanterie au plus loin qu'elle s'en sentait capable, tant son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus.

\- Non… pas offensée… je suis juste terriblement attiré par toi… ton esprit et ton corps… et ça…

D'une caresse rendue glissante par l'eau, il prit possession de ses seins, qu'il commença à masser tendrement. Il les avait découvert plus développés depuis quelques jours, mais n'avait pas jugé opportun de lui parler de sa poitrine qui trahissait sa grossesse. Cependant, il appréciait leur rendre hommage et s'attardait de plus en plus dessus lors de leurs préliminaires et pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Kate n'était pas dupe, et par la douceur de ses mains, par le respect de ses baisers, elle se familiarisait elle-aussi avec les changements qui s'opérés dans son corps.

Elle gémit quand elle sentit que la passion prenait les commandes en Rick. Ses gestes étaient plus intimes, ses baisers plus sensuels, plus gourmands. Elle sentait sa langue se promenait de son cou à sa clavicule et ses mains, toujours plus possessives.

\- Tu es belle Kate… je deviens fou quand je te sens contre moi comme ça… murmura-t-il presque à bout de souffle

\- J'aime ta folie mon cœur…répondit-elle simplement, se sentant prête à l'abandon total.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'accompagnant dans ses caresses. La tête rejetait en arrière, prenant appui sur l'épaule de Castle, elle se délectait des sensations qu'il savait si bien lui procurer. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, entendait ses râles rendus rauques par l'excitation, ses gémissements qui se mêlaient aux siens…

Lentement, il abandonna ses seins et glissa le long de son ventre, sur lequel il décida de s'attarder un peu. La couvrant de baisers, il ressentait son envie d'elle devenir de plus en plus difficile à gérer, mais dans cette position, son corps ne lui était pas accessible du mieux possible. Pourtant, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait sortir de ce bain, pour rien il ne voulait s'éloigner de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien… pour rien au monde, il ne céderait à son propre désir, tant la vision de sa femme complètement abandonnée contre lui, lui faisait tourner la tête. Sa peau rendue brillante par le reflet des bougies sur l'eau qui la couvrait, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait… il deviendrait fou avant de sortir de cette baignoire.

Lorsque l'urgence hurla dans sa tête, il amorça une lente et douce descente de son ventre à son sexe. Les yeux fixés sur elle, capturant chacune de ses réactions, il commença une caresse intime, ses doigts experts délicatement positionnés entre ses lèvres.

Un long gémissement le fit sourire lorsqu'il s'attarda sur son clitoris.

« Mon dieu Kate … toute la folie du monde pour t'avoir dans mes bras… comme ça… »

Elle leva une main qu'elle déposa sur la nuque de Rick, l'attirant à elle. Elle se tourna légèrement pour attraper ses lèvres, les baisant sensuellement … furieusement.

De son autre main, elle chercha celle de son mari sur son sexe, et juste posée ainsi, sur la sienne, elle accompagna sa caresse jusqu'à y provoquer son premier orgasme de la soirée.


	66. Chapter 66

Bonsoir et merci de vos réactions ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le poste, personne ne prit garde à l'homme qui en sortait.

L'animation quotidienne qui régnait ici, bercée de sonneries de téléphones et de conversations animées, fluctuant au rythme des passages d'officiers en uniformes ou de témoins à auditionner, un jour normal en somme, rien qui ne laissait présager de l'événement imprévu à venir.

De nature discrète, l'homme trouva l'endroit idéal qui lui permettait d'observer cette femme tant redoutée, lui-même restant à l'abri des regards. Cette fouineuse qui leur avait causé bien des soucis dont ils se seraient volontiers passés à l'époque.

Une jolie femme, intelligente, professionnelle, honnête… trop honnête. Incorruptible.

Et par conséquent, un danger potentiel pour l'organisation.

Elle gérait son équipe, s'affairait à regrouper des indices, les comprendre… Deux lieutenants dont ils avaient aussi appris à se méfier.

Il ne manquait plus que le mari ce matin. L'écrivain dont tout le monde semblait n'avoir que des avis positifs, malgré une personnalité extravertie par moment, des réactions improbables et des théories fumantes qui en faisaient sourire plus d'un au Central.

Mais s'il était parfois moqué gentiment, tout le monde s'accordait à dire, officieusement bien sûr, que sa présence était un réel atout pour ce poste. Son intuition, sa capacité à comprendre et à interpréter… lui et Beckett formaient un couple étonnant, mais terriblement efficace lorsqu'ils enquêtaient ensemble.

Forcément, lui aussi en devenait un danger pour le coup.

Elle était imposante dans son rôle de chef, pour ça, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Pas même lui. Elle avait l'œil concentré et l'oreille attentive à ce que lui disait le lieutenant latino, l'autre, sans doute plus réfléchi de nature, restait en retrait, il tenait un dossier dans ses mains. Probablement le pédigré de cet imbécile de Paretti.

Cet idiot. Il espérait pour lui qu'il était déjà ou mort, ou très loin, hors du pays. Sinon… il avait la solution. Et les Bryant auront carte blanche pour le faire disparaître.

De là où il se tenait, ces trois emmerdeurs ne se doutaient visiblement de rien. Et de toute façon, il ne les laisserait pas remonter jusqu'au sommet de l'édifice. Paretti avait été imprudent, sa dernière erreur, mais ils ne trouveraient aucun lien. Ou ils mourraient tous.

* * *

Ce matin, Kate avait rejoint le poste dans un esprit un peu plus positif qu'elle ne l'avait quitté la veille. La soirée avec Rick avait porté ses fruits, et comme d'habitude, il avait su la distraire pour qu'elle pense à autre chose – et de quelle manière !

Ils avaient fait l'amour, à plusieurs reprises, mais ils avaient aussi parlé, et là aussi, Rick savait trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Pas ceux de circonstances et mécaniques d'un écrivain, mais ceux apaisants d'un mari soucieux des émotions de sa femme.

En arrivant, Esposito et Ryan étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre. Esposito avait récupéré les relevés téléphoniques de Jimmy, tandis que Ryan avait fait quelques recherches sur leur principal suspect. Bien entendu, en aparté, ils avaient déjà tous connaissance du dossier de Jimmy, puisque Ryan l'avait « déterré » la veille.

Elle avait essayé de paraître la plus normale possible, tentant d'aborder cette affaire comme une autre. Une victime comme une autre. Un suspect comme un autre…à cela près qu'ils connaissaient déjà toute l'histoire. Même si, et cela la surprit, certains détails semblaient varier quelque peu par rapport à hier. Elle reconnut la touche de Jackson pour la crédibilité de la disparition de Jimmy. Et qui sait encore ce qu'ils allaient découvrir de « nouveau ».

Kate devrait aller voir Lanie d'ici quelques minutes, pour l'habituel rapport préliminaire d'autopsie. Elle allait devoir lui mentir, en tout cas, ne pas se comporter comme si elle savait à l'avance ce que son amie avait découvert.

Elle avait décidé d'attendre l'arrivée de Rick pour cela. A deux, elle gérerait mieux les questions à poser, les réactions à avoir… et au pire, pourrait toujours mettre une réaction bizarre sur le compte d'une théorie de Castle, ou sur le compte du peu de sommeil dont elle avait bénéficié la veille. Un tel argument ne manquerait pas d'éloigner la surprise de Lanie, mais provoquerait immédiatement un flot de questions d'ordre privé dont son amie avait l'art et la manière de l'inonder.

Pour le coup, ce matin, elle se demandait si elle ne serait pas pour, pour une fois.

Pour le moment, Esposito lui décrivait la liste des appels téléphoniques de Jimmy, un nombre prévisibles d'appels masqués y figurait.

Entre deux échanges, Kate nota mentalement que Jimmy et Sherman avaient pris soin de ne pas s'appeler directement de chez eux. Ce qui étayait l'histoire de Jimmy, concernant cet accord de discrétion entre eux deux.

\- Capitaine Beckett ?

Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine, malgré le peu de fois où elle l'avait entendu. Un visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur désormais, devenu bien trop familier depuis quelques jours.

Une seconde… peut-être plus. Le souffle coupé, la surprise de taille. Mais l'instinct pour trouver la force de se reprendre immédiatement.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré au Central. Mark Bennett, enchanté Capitaine.

Elle s'efforça de se focaliser sur cette main qu'il tendait devant elle.

« Pas de panique… maîtrise toi… bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! »

\- Oui, en effet monsieur, je me souviens. Les réunions mensuelles au Central, répondit-elle, d'une voix qui l'étonna elle-même.

Pas de trémolo, pas d'émotion, pas d'étranglement de peur.

Une poignée molle, juste le temps de contact nécessaire pour justifier d'une politesse, bien assez pour noter le froid qu'elle en avait ressenti dans le bas de son dos.

\- C'est ça…nos regards se sont croisés je crois, la dernière fois… mais nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole, si je ne m'abuse… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… vous êtes un élément particulièrement prometteur…

Il avait une façon particulière de parler, comme s'il laissait volontairement trainer les syllabes, comme s'il les séparait quand il les prononçait. Cela lui donnait naturellement un air supérieur, il s'imposait de lui-même, asseyant sa stature alors même qu'il lui faisait des éloges. Une façon de se positionner au dessus des autres, sans en donner l'impression, sans se trahir par les mots, se dit-elle. Un vrai politicien. Subitement, une image lui revint. Bracken, elle revoyait Bracken en lui.

\- Merci… que nous vaut cette visite monsieur ?

\- Votre affaire bien sûr… ce n'est pas une enquête courante. Un policier est mort. Vous savez comme moi que lorsque nous avons le malheur de déplorer la perte d'un des nôtres, tous les services sont sur le qui-vive. Les services juridiques y compris.

\- Bien sur…

« Comme si tu étais déjà venue ici ou dans n'importe quel autre service dans pareille circonstance… »

\- Les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, si je ne m'abuse ? On parle aussi de vous en hauts- lieux… enchanté de vous rencontrer messieurs…

« En hauts-lieux ? Lequel ? Le Central… ou ton autre patron… » pensa Kate

\- Monsieur, enchanté, répondit Ryan en acceptant la main tendue.

\- Moi de même monsieur, dit Esposito lui emboitant le pas, jouant le jeu à son tour.

Il leur adressa un sourire fabriqué à peine travaillé pour paraître cordial.

Et sitôt salués, sitôt oubliés. Un bel exemple de dédain.

Kate voyait clair dans son jeu. Il était là pour les mêmes raisons que ces apparitions lors des réunions mensuelles. Il venait à la pêche aux infos.

Elle voyait un personnage, programmé pour saluer, juste le temps nécessaire, sourire, flatter, et obtenir des informations.

Un personnage glacial. Tel qu'elle l'avait perçu lors de la dernière réunion à laquelle ils avaient assisté tous les deux.

\- J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous savez déjà de cette sordide affaire

\- Bien entendu… allons dans mon bureau, je vous en prie, dit-elle en lui indiquant la porte de la main.

Près d'elle, Esposito et Ryan tentaient d'agir normalement. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à affronter cet homme dès maintenant. Kate non plus. Et pourtant, il était là, et il allait chercher à savoir où ils en étaient. Et probablement ce qu'ils savaient sur Jimmy…

Kate allait devoir se méfier.

\- Vous travaillez à l'ancienne à ce que je vois, dit-il en ignorant complètement le geste d'invitation à la suivre dans son bureau.

Il s'approcha du tableau sur lequel étaient placées les photos de Gamberson et de Jimmy.

L'adresse, les photos de la scène de crime, les premiers éléments. Il scuta sans vergogne chaque élément. A cet instant, se dit Kate, il ne se souciait pas d'être observé.

Un signe de grande maîtrise et de grande confiance en soi.

« Un de tes défauts Bennett ?...tu veux diriger… tu décides où, quand, quoi… »

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été formée par Roy Montgomery n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet monsieur… quand je suis arrivée à la Criminelle, il….

\- Il a fait un excellent travail avec vous, coupa-t-il en ne cessant de regarder le tableau.

« Rien d'autre ne t'intéresse que ce que tu veux savoir…tu te fous des gens qui t'entourent, ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou penser… » analysa Kate pour elle-même.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour Roy… je l'ai bien connu en son temps, murmura-t-il en dévisageant la photo de Jimmy.

« Bien connu… tu marchais avec Montgomery déjà à l'époque ? »

Elle s'autorisa à l'observer, il avait cet œil noir qu'elle lui avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait regardé le capitaine Hughes, de la brigade des stupéfiants. Le supérieur hiérarchique de Robert Gamberson.

\- Alors… que savez-vous pour l'instant ?

« Tu travailles pour un cartel de drogues et tu rends des comptes directement à leur chef »

\- Pour le moment, nous n'en sommes qu'aux prémices de l'enquête. Hier, un appel anonyme a signalé au Central ce qui ressemblait à une bagarre dans un appartement, situé dans un quartier populaire. Sur place, mes agents n'ont pas obtenu de réponse quand ils se sont annoncés. L'appel anonyme précisait qu'un homme avait été vu, fuyant l'appartement par l'escalier de secours. Il chancelait, il semblait malade, ou peut-être blessé…donc les agents ont décidé de pénétrer dans l'appartement. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous, et ils ont trouvé le corps du lieutenant Robert Gamberson, notre victime.

\- Je vois… murmura simplement Bennett en la regardant fixement.

L'homme qui avait fuit les lieux était une des petites surprises qu'ils avaient découvert un peu plus tôt, la piste fabriquée par Jackson pour les mener là où il voulait.

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant un sourire carnassier totalement dénué de toute sympathie.

\- Le lieutenant Gamberson a été tué d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, je m'apprêtais à aller voir le légiste pour avoir le rapport préliminaire. La scientifique a trouvé d'autres traces de sang dans l'appartement, nous n'avons pas encore la correspondance, mais on suppose qu'elles pourraient appartenir à James Paretti.

\- Qu'en concluez-vous Capitaine Beckett ? demanda-t-il en ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Tu es effrayant… mais je vais te tenir tête »

\- Comme je vous le disais, nous n'en sommes qu'aux débuts de l'enquêtes, tous les éléments que nous avons ne sont pas encore prop…

\- Vous êtes un flic particulièrement intuitif à ce qu'on m'a dit… vous avez certainement une opinion sur ce qui a pu se passer dans cet appartement…

Kate le voyait venir. Il voulait la faire parler, coûte que coûte. Aucun argument ne lui conviendrait tant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ces questions.

« Moi aussi je peux me fabriquer un personnage… »

Elle se positionna un peu plus près de lui, comme pour lui confier quelque chose qui ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Intrigué, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, son regard froid posé sur elle, son sourire déclinant lentement au profit d'un air fou proche de celui d'un psychopathe.

\- C'est une affaire très sensible monsieur, commença-t-elle, comme vous le savez, la victime est un flic et certains faits ne sont pas encore vérifiés… donc pour le moment, nous les gardons encore pour nous…

Sa voix n'était que murmure, incitant Bennett à tendre l'oreille pour bien l'entendre. Elle voyait l'intérêt prendre possession de l'esprit de cet homme malsain.

\- James Paretti est connu des services de police, il a été accusé il y a deux ans du meurtre d'un dealer local. Ila donc un passé violent. Et nous avons retrouvé des sachets d'héroïne dissimulés dans l'appartement… et nous en avons trouvé également dans la veste du lieutenant Gamberson.

\- Donc … que vous souffle votre célèbre intuition Capitaine ?

\- Et bien … pour l'instant, nous devons être prudents. Ce que nous pourrions avancer ne serait que pure allégation en l'état actuel des choses… cependant…

Elle prit volontairement une pause de quelques secondes, accentuant l'effet de discrétion voulu en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autours d'elle.

\- L'histoire la plus vraisemblable qui se profile serait que Robert Gamberson se procurait des drogues auprès de Paretti. Pour une raison inconnue, ils se seraient disputés, Paretti s'est saisi d'un couteau et a frappé Gamberson dans la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi le lieutenant Gamberson ne pourrait-il pas simplement s'être rendu chez M Paretti pour l'arrêter ?

\- L'appartement de Paretti n'est pas dans juridiction de Gamberson, d'après ce qu'on en sait, ils ne se sont jamais croisés officiellement, et les stup' nous ont confié que Gamberson n'était sur aucune affaire pour le moment. Il était plutôt solitaire… et téméraire, presque dangereux par moment. Son dernier équipier avait demandé à changer de partenaire il y a quelques mois à peine. Et il était suspendu au moment de sa mort.

Ces dernières informations, Kate les avait obtenus directement du Capitaine Hughes ce matin même lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour s'informer sur l'enquête.

\- Hum … une fin bien malheureuse, n'est-ce pas ?...

Toujours ce sourire, faux et arrogant. Pour rien au monde, cet homme se souciait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de la mort de Gamberson.

\- Que savez-vous de ce … James Paretti ?

Il avait prononcé son nom après une légère hésitation.

« Encore une marque de ton mépris ? »

\- Pour le moment, tout ce qu'on sait c'est ce qu'on a appris par son dossier. Son casier judiciaire est bien rempli, des vols, des effractions, une accusation de meurtres, du trafic de drogues… il a passé beaucoup de temps en prison… comment a-t-il rencontré le lieutenant Gamberson, ça, nous ne le savons pas encore, mais nous allons tâcher de le savoir rapidement.

\- Une idée sur l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver à l'heure actuelle ?

\- Pas pour le moment… mais encore une fois, nous n'en sommes qu'au début de l'enquête, nous en saurons bientôt plus… et là, nous le trouverons et nous saurons comment et pourquoi ils se connaissaient.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver Capitaine… après tout, il s'agit là d'une affaire de meurtre sensible, un flic est mort… je suis persuadé que vous allez poursuivre cette enquête avec la plus grande des déterminations…

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »

Tout son personnage transpirait le faux. Il la dévisageait et lui parlait à voix basse, tout juste audible, il lui parlait, mais cela sonnait presque comme une mise en garde. Comme si derrière chacun de ses mots, se cachaient des menaces.

\- C'est un tueur de flic qui est dans la nature, alors oui monsieur, je vais le chercher et je vais le trouver, lui répondit-elle en soutenant son regard, affichant clairement ses intentions.

« Comprends-moi bien… je vais te « trouver »… »

\- Je vous fais confiance Capitaine… vous avez déjà démontré ce dont vous étiez capable par le passé, sourit-il froidement

« Tu bossais pour Bracken… déjà à l'époque ? »

\- C'est mon travail monsieur…j'arrête les assassins, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Et on sait tous que votre travail vous tient à cœur…

Esposito et Ryan suivaient l'échange à quelques pas de là. Les deux semblaient s'affronter du regard, sous couvert de sourires qui ne trompaient personne.

Bennett faisait véritablement froid dans le dos. Cet homme mettait mal à l'aise les deux lieutenants tant il affichait quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- Bien… Capitaine, j'aimerais assez que vous me teniez au courant des avancées de votre enquête. Lorsque certains détails sortiront, nul doute que des questions vont se poser, je vais devoir me tenir près pour y répondre…Les services juridiques sont pris d'assaut en général lorsque des éléments de ce genres concernant des policiers sont mis en exergue…je peux compter sur vous Capitaine Beckett ?

Elle soutint encore un peu son regard, avant de lui tendre la main, prenant les devants, juste pour juger sa réaction, lui qui visiblement aimait diriger les débats.

Elle le vit grimacer en regardant sa main devant lui.

« Tu n'aimes pas hein ?... tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire Bennett… »

\- Je vous appellerai dès que nous en saurons un peu plus Monsieur Bennett… merci d'être venu en personne, et encore ravie de vous avoir rencontré…

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il accepta sa poignée de main, mais lorsque leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent, Kate lut dans son regard une haine à peine camouflée par son irascible et hypocrite sourire.


	67. Chapter 67

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre, merci de vos réactions, je les attends toujours avec impatience! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

\- J'y crois pas… murmura Esposito

\- Chut… pas un mot de plus tant que ce type n'est pas sorti du poste, répondit Kate en suivant Bennett du regard.

D'un pas décontracté, celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches, l'attitude d'un homme sûr de lui et totalement à l'aise malgré ses attaches criminelles.

Kate ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, des mois… des mois qu'elle enquêtait sur ces hommes de l'ombre, et l'un des principaux protagonistes sortait à la lumière, ici, au poste, pour elle.

Sans crainte, sans aucune méfiance.

Elle trouva abjecte qu'une telle situation puisse se dérouler ici, dans son environnement, elle qui chérissait tant la justice à rendre et l'honneur de son métier.

Il venait ici, avec des intentions bien entendu malveillantes, il bafouait l'âme de ce lieu de par sa présence seule.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, le temps s'arrêta. Bennett se tenait face à face avec Rick, qui arrivait tout juste au poste, ses deux cafés en mains, son sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire, si affectueux, si franc, qui contrastait tellement avec celui que Bennett lui offrit en lui tendant la main.

Kate vit tout d'abord la surprise dans les yeux de son mari, comme elle plus tôt, il ne s'attendait pas à voir leur ennemi si près, si vite. Puis fidèle à lui-même, il se reprit mais très vite se trouva idiot, jonglant avec ses cafés, ne sachant quoi en faire, manquant de les faire tomber, puis finalement les superposa l'un sur l'autre, formant une tour instable de caféine.

Enfin, elle le vit accepter la main de Bennett, mal à l'aise et inconfortable, tant par sa position que par la présence de cet homme qui respirait la fausseté et l'hypocrisie.

Très vite, Bennett retira sa main, comme si le contact le répugnait. Ou comme si la maladresse apparente de Rick avec ses cafés en équilibres, le satisfaisait.

« Tu aimes ça… tu le mets dans une position inconfortable et ça te fait plaisir… c'est jouissif pour toi. Tu domines, tu écrases, tu humilies… tu aimes ça ».

Kate essaya de lire sur les lèvres de Bennett, elle supposa qu'il se présentait et qu'il devait certainement lui faire le même numéro qu'à elle.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous êtes un atout pour ce poste, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ».

Elle croisa le regard de Rick pendant une seconde. Une seule qui lui suffit pour comprendre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension de son époux.

Quand finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Mark Bennett, Rick se dirigea sans perdre une seconde vers Kate et les gars.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

Un flot de paroles, de questions compréhensibles. Rick était inquiet et Kate ne pouvait que le comprendre.

\- Calme toi Babe… je vais tout te dire, mais là, on doit faire attention à ne pas trop montrer nos émotions…

\- Moi en tout cas, il m'a fait froid dans le dos ce mec, souffla Ryan, à leur attention

\- Tu m'étonnes… j'ai jamais vu un homme aussi froid et aussi faux de toute ma vie…et pourtant, on en a vu défiler ici ! ajouta Esposito

\- Allons dans ton bureau, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il…

\- Non, on reste là. On ne change rien à nos habitudes. On ne doit pas donner l'impression de cacher quelque chose. Soyons naturels… autant que ce soit possible après ça… coupa Kate

Elle se saisit de son café et en but une longue gorgée, comme s'il s'était agit d'un alcool, pour faire passer le choc.

\- Il est venu pour savoir où on en était de l'enquête… il m'a donné une excuse bidon, « les affaires où les victimes sont des flics sont sensibles, j'ai besoin de tout savoir, pour être préparer », ce genre de choses…

\- Comment il t'a paru ? Je veux dire, il avait l'air inquiet ? Il donne l'impression de savoir qu'on est sur son dos ? Qu'on en sait plus qu'on ne le dit ? questionna Rick

\- Non, non… il ne m'a pas donné cette impression là. Je dirais plutôt qu'il était…

\- A l'aise et confiant, coupa Ryan. Comme si venir ici était normal, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Soit il est très bon acteur, soit il ne sait rien du tout à propos de nous…

\- En tout les cas, il est bon acteur…Sérieux ? Vous avez vu ce mec ? Il se pointe ici, il nous baratine avec des pseudos questions d'intérêt juridique, il se fout ouvertement de nous …et en plus, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai clairement l'impression qu'il sait très bien que personne n'est dupe : depuis quand un mec du Central, un administratif, vient ici et nous questionne sur une enquête ?

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne trahit qu'une chose : il est tellement confiant, qu'il s'autorise à pavaner … il est arrogant… ça va être un vrai plaisir de lui passer les menottes, leur dit Ryan

Rick attrapa le regard de Kate et s'y plongea un instant. Il y lut sa détermination, son accord avec les impressions laissées par Bennett sur ses lieutenants, mais il lut aussi de l'incertitude.

Comment gérer cette affaire absolument improbable, déjà difficile par nature et par le fait qu'ils étaient intervenus avant d'en être officiellement en charge ?

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? lui demanda Rick, d'une voix douce

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de formuler ses pensées. Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider. Quoiqu'il se passe, cet homme ne ressortirait pas libre et blanchi de cette enquête.

\- Maintenant ? On enquête et on fait tomber les coupables. Et Bennett en bonus.

* * *

Lanie les attendait impatiemment à la morgue. La veille, elle avait remarqué comme une gêne émanant de Kate, de Ryan et d'Esposito. Sur le coup, elle en avait été surprise, puis intriguée, elle avait supposé une brouille sur une affaire ou autre chose en lien avec leur affaire mais qui, sur le coup, ne pouvaient lui être confiée.

Mais lorsqu'Esposito l'avait appelé le soir en annulant leur rendez-vous, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait besoin de sommeil etc… là, elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus important encore. Esposito n'était pas du genre à annuler, et si réellement, il voulait dormir, rien ne l'aurait empêché de dormir avec elle. Elle pouvait comprendre !

En revanche, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était ce qui pouvait être plus important que leur affaire : elle ne comprenait pas, et ça l'effrayait d'une certaine façon.

Plus important que ça, signifiait quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'enquêter sur un cartel capable de faire tuer une équipe de fédéraux et un sénateur déchu ?

Et puis, elle s'était penchée sur ce corps qu'on lui avait confié. Sur place, elle s'était trouvée plus intriguée par le comportement de ses amis, que par la nature même du crime.

En soit, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : une bagarre entre un dealer et un consommateur, qui s'était terminée par la mort de celui-ci. Le seul fait majeur finalement, était que le consommateur semblait être un flic.

Ses amis pouvaient en être légèrement déstabilisés, mais pas à ce point.

Et elle avait compris.

La victime s'appelait Robert Gamberson. Il était lieutenant de police, officiant au stup'.

Le suspect principal s'appelait James Paretti.

James…prénom dont le diminutif habituel était Jimmy. Et un flic des stup' mort ?

Elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement. Et du même coup, comprenait enfin l'attitude de Kate et des Bros. Esposito avait certainement cherché à ne pas provoquer d'autres mensonges. Elle trouva cela rassurant pour leur relation.

Cette affaire était liée avec la leur, et pour une raison ou une autre, Kate et les Bros avaient eu connaissance des faits avant de la rejoindre sur les lieux du crime.

Lorsque Kate et Castle passèrent la porte de la morgue, Lanie les accueillit les bras croisés, le visage fermé et, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, un sentiment persistant de vexation.

Elle ne répondit pas aux salutations des Castle, se contentant de hocher la tête.

\- Alors Lanie, qu'as-tu à nous dire sur le corps ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Des cachotteries ! Voilà ce qu'on a ! lui répondit-elle sans ménagement.

\- Quoi ? réagit Kate en échangeant immédiatement un regard avec Castle

\- Oui Kate… des cachotteries ! Et si j'avais un doute, la façon d'où tu regardes ton mari me l'aurait enlevé ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Attends Lanie… pourquoi crois-tu qu'on te cache quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle livide.

\- Un flic des stup' ? Un suspect qui s'appelle James ? Et votre comportement hier soir sur la scène de crime ? Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien voir ?

Kate se perdit dans le regard bienveillant de Rick, Lanie était professionnel et surtout, ces dernières semaines d'enquêtes sur le terrain ou plongés dans des dossiers, avaient affiné sa perception des choses. Elle devenait intuitive et le rapport entre ce meurtre et leur affaire était devenu évident apparemment.

\- Ok… avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que je ne voulais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance, mais les circonstances ne nous aident pas…

\- Hum…

Lanie haussa le menton en dévisageant Kate et Rick, puis après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent suffisantes pour marquer le coup, elle céda à sa curiosité.

\- C'est Sherman n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment Jimmy qui l'a tué?

\- Oui Lanie mais … on ne peut rien te dire pour l'instant ?

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'on était dans la même équipe, non ?

\- Lanie, ce que Kate essaye de te dire c'est que pour le moment, tu ne dois rien savoir… avant que tu aies fait l'autopsie de Gamberson. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de te « polluer » l'esprit…

\- Castle ? Tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux pas être professionnelle ?

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit-il tant bien que mal

\- Lanie… tu te doutes que si on ne peut rien te dire pour l'instant, c'est que c'est extrêmement compliqué…je te promets qu'une fois que tu auras réalisé l'autopsie, on te racontera tout ce qu'on sait, mais pour l'instant… tu ne dois rien savoir.

\- C'est essentiel Lanie… cette autopsie doit avoir lieu dans les mêmes conditions que d'habitude…

\- Sache qu'à ce stade, toi comme nous, en sommes au même point. On ne sait pas ce que tu vas découvrir et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien savoir de… ce qu'on sait…conclut Kate, d'une voix un peu empruntée.

Lanie leur jeta un coup d'œil à l'un comme à l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire. Visiblement il était important qu'elle ne sache rien, mais cette idée la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Hum… je comprends mais juste une chose alors… vous maîtrisez la situation ? Vous savez ce que vous faîtes ?

Encore une fois, les regards de Kate et Rick en dirent plus long que tous les discours du monde. Ils semblaient dépassés tous les deux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se reposer sur ce qu'elle savait de ses amis. Leur détermination et la confiance qu'elle leur confiait.

\- Oui Lanie, on peut dire qu'on gère la situation… répondit Kate

Peu convaincue, Lanie se tourna vers son bureau et se saisit de son rapport préliminaire qu'elle tendit à Kate.

\- Voici ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant : votre victime a été tuée d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, près du coeur… à première vue, d'après la quantité de sang sur sa chemise et sa veste, je dirais que la lame a pu sectionner l'aorte mais je ne pourrais vous le confirmer qu'en l'ouvrant. Il a du rendre l'âme en très peu de temps en tout cas. Je ne vous apprends rien sur le type de couteau utilisé, puisque votre … tueur… l'a laissé planté dans le corps.

\- Bien… tu as trouvé autre chose ? demanda Kate

\- En fait, oui … ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant un sachet renfermant l'indice retrouvé. Ce sont des résidus de poudre blanche … je ne vous apprends rien là encore, d'après les analyses, c'est de l'héroïne, mélangée à une autre substance, de la salive. La sienne.

\- On a trouvé un sachet dans sa veste effectivement…

\- J'ai trouvé les résidus sur son doigt, son index droit, comme s'il l'avait goûté avant d'acheter.

\- Des traces de piqûres ? demanda Castle

\- Non… mais ça ne veut rien dire, l'héroïne peut se consommer également en la fumant ou en la sniffant. Je vous dirais si votre client était consommateur quand les analyses de sang reviendront.

\- Autre chose ? demanda à nouveau Kate

\- Des traces de sang qui n'appartiennent pas à M Gamberson. J'en ai trouvé sous ses ongles et mélangées au sien sur ses vêtements. Je devrais avoir les analyses en même temps que celles de Gamberson.

\- Ok Lanie, appelle-moi quand tu auras les résultats… merci et… je te promets de tout te dire dès que possible, s'excusa Kate.

\- C'est bon… je te fais confiance, promets moi simplement de faire attention Kate…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lanie…

Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas promettre une telle chose. Chaque pas vers le sommet, les rapprochait d'un danger potentiel de plus en plus tangible, et même lorsqu'ils faisaient au mieux, que ce soit dans la discrétion, dans l'attention, dans la patience, il arrivait encore des imprévus qui les mettaient en danger.

Et contre cela, ils ne pouvaient rien, à part continuer à se serrer les coudes et à avancer ensembles.

* * *

En sortant de la morgue, Kate et Castle rejoignirent leur voiture, le froid de l'hiver les enjoignant de ne pas trop trainer dehors. Et dans le même temps, ces jours-ci, ils se sentaient plus en sécurité à l'intérieur, que dehors.

\- Si Gamberson était consommateur, ça peut nous être utile pour éloigner Bennett de la vérité. Et ça collerait avec l'histoire que je lui ai vendue ce matin.

\- Reste à savoir si c'est la vérité… comment savoir si ce n'est pas Jackson qui a laissé ses traces… Jimmy ne nous a jamais dit que Sherman consommait…

\- C'est justement pour ça que Jackson nous a demandé d'enquêter sans se soucier de lui, ni de ce qu'on allait trouver. On doit faire notre boulot, même si c'est lui qui nous a orientés ainsi, on doit suivre cette piste…

\- Oui, oui… j'imagine bien que s'il a placé des indices, c'était pour nous emmenait là où il veut qu'on aille… mais ça me gêne d'imaginer qu'il a souillé une scène de crime à ce point… et on aura beau dire ce qu'on veut, Sherman était véreux mais on ne peut pas inventer des trucs sur lui… surtout ce genre de trucs…

\- Ecoutes, tu as raison Rick, et ça me gêne aussi… mais pour l'instant, on ne sait pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux… alors on n'a pas le choix, on doit suivre toutes les pistes… l'une d'elles nous mènera vers la mort présumée de Jimmy…je sais que déontologiquement parlant, ce n'est pas l'idéal, et que c'est même illégal ce qu'on fait, mais on sait pourquoi on le fait… et j'en répondrai s'il le faut… quand il le faudra…et si Sherman ne consommait pas, la vérité sera faite pour ça aussi.

Rick prolongea le silence, observant sa femme comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle ne se noyait pas dans la noirceur, qui il le craignait, pourrait les atteindre et leur être fatale.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de mon père, qu'on puisse au moins interroger Jimmy sur ce qu'il sait exactement.

\- On ne peut pas précipiter les choses, mais oui mon cœur, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir…pour l'instant, on va enquêter.

\- On va plutôt ramasser les miettes que le Petit Poucet a semé pour nous conduire à la maison… rectifia Rick, d'une voix amère.

Kate se saisit de sa main, et lia ses doigts aux siens. Geste simple, mais rassurant, pour elle, comme pour lui.

* * *

\- Les gars ? Du nouveau ?

\- On a les résultats pour les empreintes relevées sur l'arme du crime : ce sont bien celles de James Paretti, annonça Esposito. La scientifique en a trouvé également sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui mène à l'escalier de secours, et également un peu partout sur la structure de l'escalier et sur une benne à ordure, dans la ruelle.

\- Il y avait du sang aussi, continua Ryan, apparemment, James était blessé et a du chancelé en prenant appui un peu partout. Ce qui corrobore le témoignage de l'appel anonyme.

\- Beaucoup de sang ? demanda Castle en croisant le regard de sa femme. Quand ils l'avaient quitté, Jimmy n'avait aucune blessure. Un mystère de plus...

\- Difficile à dire pour l'instant, mais d'après la scientifique, les traces remontent jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Après plus rien.

\- Il avait une voiture ? demanda Kate

\- Oui, une vieille Ford qui appartenait à sa mère. On ne l'a pas retrouvé sur place mais on a le numéro des plaques, on a lancé un avis de recherche.

\- Bien… on peut supposer que James a remonté la ruelle et est monté dans sa voiture pour fuir les lieux… On lance un avis de recherche sur James Paretti. Ryan, envoie son portrait à toutes les patrouilles, et aux hôpitaux, aux cliniques, aux pharmacies, aux vétérinaires également… s'il est blessé sérieusement, il va peut-être essayer de voir un médecin, ou d'en braquer un, c'est plus son genre.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, lui répondit Ryan mécaniquement.

Evidemment, pour tous, cette mascarade ne servait qu'à couvrir les traces de la disparition orchestrée de Jimmy. Mais il fallait en passer par là, enquêter comme n'importe quelle affaire, c'était ce qu'avait dit Jackson.

C'était ce qu'ils feraient.

\- Esposito, on a retrouvé quelque chose dans l'appartement de James qui les relient lui et Gamberson ?

\- A part la drogue, rien.

\- Et les voisins ?

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait le plus : celle qu'ils maîtrisaient encore moins que le reste. Si un seul des voisins de Jimmy avait vu ou aperçut quelque chose, tout pouvait s'arrêter là.

\- L'immeuble est quasiment vide, le propriétaire a bien voulu nous parler, mais on a bien vu qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard. I appartements, 3 par étage, et les 2/3 sont inoccupés. C'est plutôt insalubre … pas le genre qu'on voit sur les brochures d'un agent immobilier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… donc non, rien. Hier après midi, seul le locataire de l'un des appartements du rez de chaussé était chez lui, mais il bosse de nuit, alors il dormait.

\- L'appel anonyme venait forcément de lui pourtant, non ? demanda Kate nerveusement

Avait-elle trouvé la faille à l'histoire si bien mise en place par Jackson ?

\- Il jure que non… et son relevé de carte bleue lui donne raison, lui répondit Esposito, dont le sérieux et la maîtrise commençaient réellement à impressionner Kate.

\- Son relevé de carte bleue ? Quel rapport ?

\- Une bizarrerie dans l'enquête : Vikram a localisé l'appel et il a découvert qu'il avait été passé d'une cabine téléphonique, dans l'Upper West Side.

\- Manhattan ? On est loin de Brooklyn ! s'étonna Castle

\- Ouais, l'appel a été passé à 19h48, le locataire était en train de faire le plein de sa voiture au même moment, à l'opposé de la ville, la station service est sécurisée, trop de braquage, le patron nous envoie la bande pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ok, envoyez la scientifique faire des relevés autours de cette cabine, on ne sait jamais, on aura peut-être de la chance…

\- En fait, on en a, coupa Ryan

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Combiné du téléphone encore en main, il raccrocha avant de s'adresser à ses amis.

\- On vient de nous signaler des traces de sang, beaucoup de sang près de l'Hudson. Et devinez quoi ? La cabine d'où a été passé l'appel se trouve justement à cet endroit…


	68. Chapter 68

\- Kate ?

\- Je sais Rick…

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure… une réponse de fortune qui épousait à merveille l'inquiétude qui, chez tous, était montée en flèche.

Du sang ? Beaucoup de sang ? Pourquoi ? Jimmy n'était pas blessé pourtant … enfin, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- On lui a laissé carte blanche, murmura Castle pour eux seuls, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Sa voix semblait sortie d'outre-tombe, teintée du désespoir et de l'inconfort. Que contrôlaient-ils encore ? Avaient-ils fait là la plus grossière des erreurs à commettre en pareille circonstance ?

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu… ?

Ryan ne termina pas sa phrase. Jackson était un de ces hommes qui n'obéissait qu'à ses propres règles. Avait-il pu blesser volontairement Jimmy pour orchestrer sa disparition ? Et blesser à quel point ?

\- Attendez… vous ne croyez quand même pas… ?

Esposito hésita lui aussi. Cela sortait complètement de l'acceptable. Ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien…

\- On… on est peut-être en train d'imaginer le pire là… souffla Kate d'une voix faible.

Elle se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus professionnelle.

\- On y va… Ryan, la scientifique est sur place ?

\- Ils sont en chemin… répondit-il simplement

Elle échangea un regard empli de détresse et de ce qui leur restait d'espoir avec Rick.

« Pourvu que Jackson ne soit pas allé trop loin… pourvu que moi, je ne sois pas allée trop loin… mon dieu…»

* * *

Sur ce quai des bords de l'Hudson, la première chose qui surprit Kate, fut le nombre d'agents dépêchés sur place. Elle s'était attendue à voir l'équipe de la scientifique bien entendu, mais là, elle apercevait des officiers en uniforme bien trop nombreux pour ce qui ne constituait pas – peut-être pas- une scène de crime.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'un des officiers qui était posté en retrait, et qui, pour Kate, n'avait pas sa place ici.

\- Hey, pourquoi tant de monde ici ? Vous avez combien d'hommes ici en plus de la scientifique ?

\- 10, Capitaine. Un ordre d'en haut, lui répondit-il en levant le doigt au ciel, aussi embêté qu'il se savait inutile ici.

Elle échangea un regard compatissant avec lui, après tout, cet homme obéissait aux ordres, mais n'était pas dupe : une telle présence renforcée pour faire des constations, à ce stade, était risible.

\- Tu crois ce que je crois ? demanda Rick en murmurant

\- Oui… si tu penses que Bennett veut garder la main sur la situation… répondit-elle

\- Il use et abuse… je me demande comment il arrive à justifier leur présence ici…

\- User et abuser, je pense que pour lui, c'est un comportement habituel. Et c'est un menteur compulsif, ne l'oublions pas… trouver une excuse, ça ne doit pas être trop difficile pour lui…

\- Hey !

Ryan les appela alors qu'il se trouvait près de la cabine téléphonique. Sans plus attendre, ils le rejoignirent, pressés d'entendre les nouvelles. Bonnes ou mauvaises.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire Ryan ?

\- Comme prévu, du sang … et des empreintes. Sur la cabine, une peu partout, et au sol… empreinte de pas et des traces de sang aussi.

Kate s'écarta légèrement d'eux pour juger précisément par elle-même de la scène. Elle s'agenouilla près d'une empreinte au sol.

\- Un seul homme apparemment… murmura-t-elle

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguée. Evidemment, dans le scénario que leur vendait Jackson, elle devinait qu'ils découvriraient que les empreintes retrouvés sur la cabine et au sol appartiendraient à Jimmy, mais comment avait-il fait ? Elle ne voyait aucune autre trace prouvant la présence d'une deuxième personne. Jackson était vraiment un pro… elle le trouva impressionnant, et aussitôt après, s'inquiéta de savoir à quel point il était pro, et jusqu'où irait-il ?

\- La scientifique a fait tous les relevés ?

\- Oui, cabine, prélèvements et moulages au sol, affirma Ryan

\- Des caméras ? demanda-t-elle, la boule au ventre

\- Non, il n'y en a pas sur le quai… et celles qui mènent à la rue sont factices, elles sont là juste à but dissuasif mais elles ne nous apprendront rien du tout, lui dit Ryan.

Castle leva les yeux au ciel, puis tourna la tête, comme s'il observait et s'attendait à apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Castle ? demanda Kate

\- Je me demande… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il replongea dans son regard et lui dit tout bas :

\- Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi appeler d'ici ? Il prend le risque que Bennett se demande s'il n'y avait pas une autre personne qui aurait assisté à la scène à l'appartement…

\- Je pense que Jackson sait ce qu'il fait Rick … peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on pense ça justement… peut-être…

Elle cherchait une explication, mais n'en voyait pas plus que son époux. Pourtant, ils devaient garder la tête froide et l'esprit concentré sur ce qui se présentait à eux, les indices. Faussés ou pas.

Castle la regarda et dans ses yeux, elle lut ce qui lui faisait peur au fond d'elle-même.

\- Je sais Rick, moi aussi ça m'effraye… on lui a laissé carte blanche et je sais que tu étais contre… on ne maîtrise plus rien maintenant…

\- Yo ! appela Esposito, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ensemble, accompagné de Ryan, ils rejoignirent Javier, un air grave affiché sur son visage.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Kate en s'attendant au pire

\- Ouais … venez voir par là…

Il les entraina vers une petite ruelle adjacente au quai. A première vue, rien d'exceptionnel ne les attendait. Des bennes à ordures, des tas de cartons sales, des gravats… puis garée sans ménagement, une voiture. Une vielle Ford. Comme celle de Jimmy.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, ils atteignirent la voiture, pour constater que les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées, l'une des vitres, celles du conducteur était presque baissée au maximum, des tâches de sang avaient séché dessus, et la portière était mal refermée.

Dans sa tête, Kate imaginait le scénario : Jimmy, blessé et mal en point, conduit jusqu'ici, ouvre la fenêtre pour se donner de l'air, se gare comme il peut et se traîne jusqu'à la cabine pour appeler. Et dans le scénario de Jackson, un Jimmy blessé, ne pouvait pas s'être trop éloigné d'ici après avoir passait son appel…

Plusieurs questions se posaient dès lors. Outre le fait que Jimmy était supposé être blessé, Castle avait raison, pourquoi ici ? Et pourquoi faire croire que c'est lui qui a donné l'alerte ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il fait cela ?

\- Il y a du sang la dedans… remarqua Ryan, qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Et une arme… avec un silencieux, leur dit Esposito, qui avait prit place à l'arrière. C'est un chargeur à 6 coups, i cartouches dedans.

Rick s'approcha de Kate, et la prenant doucement par le bras, il l'attira quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Là, je suis inquiet, commença-t-il sans préambule. Une arme ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver la prochaine fois ?

\- Ecoutes, je sais… enfin, je ne sais pas… On doit faire confiance en Jackson. Il ne lui a pas tiré dessus, c'est une mise en scène… seulement, on doit suivre cette piste…

\- Comment en être sûr ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment être sûr qu'il ne lui a pas tiré dessus ? Je l'ai vu tué et pas qu'une fois… sans sourciller, alors blesser quelqu'un, tu penses bien ! Si ça se trouve, pour un homme comme lui, blesser c'est juste un dommage collatéral !

S'il ne paniquait pas encore, Castle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec cette situation. Depuis le début, l'idée de laisser Jimmy seul avec Jackson, sans rien savoir de ce qui se passerait, lui avait déplu. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en son père, mais Jimmy représentait une telle bombe à retardement pour ces hommes de l'ombre, que ne pas savoir où il était, ni dans quel état il se trouvait, le rendait nerveux.

\- Je m'inquiète peut-être un peu trop, se reprit-il, mais je ne veux pas que Jimmy nous glisse entre les doigts. Il est notre meilleur atout… et je veux qu'on puisse en finir très vite avec toute cette histoire… je pense à toi, au bébé… à nous… il ne va pas falloir que tu sois autant sur les nerfs et aussi stressée trop longtemps encore, s'expliqua-t-il

Kate, comprenant enfin l'attitude de son mari, lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok babe, je comprends… et tu as raison. Je vais me ménager, je te le promets. On récupère les dernières infos et on rentre au poste, d'accord ? Les gars superviseront la scientifique pour les empreintes et les preuves dans la voiture et dans la ruelle… ils nous brieferont ensuite…

\- Merci … écoutes, je suis désolé de te paraître trop inquiet ou trop protecteur mais…

\- Non, tout va bien… il ne s'agit pas que de moi Rick, tu as raison. Il y a notre petit…et toi aussi… je dois prendre en considération ce que tu ressens… et moi, je devrais peut-être commencer à apprendre à déléguer un peu plus…

Dans un dernier élan de tendresse, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et lui baisa les doigts du bout des lèvres. Le souffle coupé par la sensation et par la surprise du geste, Rick se sentit partir en combustion face au sourire sensuel que Kate lui offrit en retour.

\- Tu me rends fou Kate, murmura-t-il dans un souffle

\- Je sais … lui sourit-elle de plus belle. Mais là, on est au boulot alors…

\- Oui, oui… répondit-il en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Tous les deux s'en retournèrent vers Esposito et Ryan, qu'ils avaient laissé dans la voiture de Jimmy, occupés à faire les premières constatations.

En tout cas, c'était ce que c'était imaginé Kate.

Les Bros se tenaient devant eux, les bras croisés, le sourire en coin et le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Sympa ce bisou, lança Ryan

\- De mieux en mieux Kate, sur une scène de crime hein ? J'avais entendu parlé du placard à balais mais là ! … déclara pince-sans-rire Esposito

Kate rougit instantanément. Ils savaient tout… bien sûr qu'ils savaient tout. Entre le pari dont ils avaient été « victimes », la discrétion complètement manquée avec l'officier Johnson… sans parler de ce que Castle lui-même avait pu dire ! …

\- Oh et ça c'est rien les gars, croyez-moi, leur dit Rick dans un sourire très éloquent

\- Castle ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Continue et tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, c'est compris ? le menaça-t-elle

\- Je me tais, promis, répondit Castle sans laisser cette idée s'installer une seule seconde de plus dans l'esprit de sa femme… et dans le sien.

\- Bon, les gars, reprit-elle, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver ici, Castle et moi, on rentre au poste… Rick a raison, je me demande pourquoi James a roulé jusqu'ici et si c'est lui qui a appelé de la cabine, pourquoi il n'en a pas choisi une autre bien plus près de chez lui…

\- Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur James, il n'est sans doute pas venu là par hasard… ajouta Castle

Cette situation était vraiment extraordinaire : ils devaient penser comme d'habitude, mais au contraire de l'ordinaire, ils devaient rejeter tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Ils devaient reconstituer un puzzle qui ne comportait pas les pièces de l'image réelle.

Situation impensable, inconcevable. Mais pourtant bien réelle.

Esposito et Ryan suivirent le couple des yeux, et les observèrent au loin monter dans leur voiture.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils sont partis pour aller faire des trucs encore une fois?

\- Des trucs ? reprit Esposito, sérieux mec, tu ne peux pas dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, non ? T'es vraiment un gamin Ryan…

\- N'empêche que je les envies… lui dit-il, un peu rêveur, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage, sans prêter davantage attention aux remarques de son collègue.

\- Hey ? Tout va bien avec Jenny ? demanda Esposito, sentant bien que son ami ne disait pas cela de façon innocente.

\- Ouais, ouais… des trucs à régler, mais ça va aller mon frère, répondit-il, la nostalgie laissant la place à un sourire cette fois forcé.

\- Bon… au moins, ils arrivent à dédramatiser un minimum… c'est flippant cette scène…

Esposito n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son ami ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais il estimait, et espérer, que Ryan lui parlerait de lui-même, ailleurs, à un moment plus opportun. Loin de cette scène étrange qui se livrait à eux.

* * *

De retour au poste, Kate et Rick s'autorisèrent une pause de quelques minutes dans la salle de repos. En réalité, Kate s'était laissée convaincre par Rick de s'asseoir un instant, pour souffler et se détendre. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail devant eux, mais elle avait cédé à sa requête parce qu'elle sentait bien qu'elle dépassait les limites de l'acceptable pour une femme dans son état.

Elle sourit à cette pensée « une femme dans cet état ». Une expression qu'elle aurait juré faire ravaler à n'importe qui l'aurait prononcé devant elle, et à son attention. Elle portait un enfant, simplement. Son petit. Leur petit.

Et pourtant, oui. Elle se trouvait dans un état qui nécessitait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle, physiquement et psychologiquement. Aujourd'hui, elle acceptait d'être dans « cet état ».

Castle ne perdit pas une miette des changements d'expressions sur le visage de sa femme. Il déposa leurs boissons sur la table et s'assit face à elle.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-il, cédant à la curiosité

\- A ton fils… ou ta fille, répondit-elle en souriant à nouveau

\- Tu l'imaginais aussi beau et doué que ses parents, c'est ça ?

\- Et aussi modeste, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Regardons les choses en face Kate, nous sommes un couple incroyablement bien assorti. Notre bébé va bénéficier de tous nos meilleurs gènes. Il sera un génie. Au moins ! Un génie incroyablement beau et séduisant.

\- Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas ta démesure mon cœur, le taquina-t-elle

\- Tu serais heureuse qu'il l'ait, la contra-t-il

\- Ah oui ? Je peux te demander pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, prête à entendre toutes les bêtises qu'il pourrait lui dire pour se justifier.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui fait que tu m'aimes tant. Tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre avec moi… je reste imprévisible et j'arrive toujours à te surprendre…ma démesure me fait faire des choses que jamais tu n'as vu ailleurs… et ça te plait, parce que tu te dis que je serais toujours pleins de surprises et que la routine ne s'installera pas entre nous… ma démesure me fait te dire des trucs qui te font rire, sourire …et que tu es belle quand tu te laisses aller Kate… et tu es une femme généreuse … alors si notre petit tient de moi, tu te dis que peut-être, un jour, pas trop tôt quand même, il pourra rendre une femme aussi heureuse que toi, tu l'es… parce que tu l'es n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, soudain soucieux de sa réponse

\- Tu en doutes mon cœur ?

Elle avait écouté ses explications en s'attendant à l'entendre se vanter, inventant de nouvelles théories farfelues sur sa capacité à la rendre heureuse par sa démesure.

Mais en l'écoutant, elle ne trouva rien de farfelus. Il avait parlé d'une voix sérieuse, posée, les yeux dans les yeux, amoureux.

Et il avait raison. Elle était heureuse, et son quotidien était une réserve à surprises. Du réveil, au moment où ses yeux se fermaient, elle pouvait s'attendre à l'extraordinaire, comme à l'ordinaire. Et c'était là, une chance inouïe. Un bonheur inexplicable par de simples mots.

Il lui faudrait des années d'écriture pour décrire la joie qu'il faisait naître dans son cœur, jour après jour.

\- Je t'aime babe… comme jamais avant, tout simplement parce qu'avant toi, je ne suis pas sûre que c'était de l'amour… alors oui, je suis heureuse avec toi… et oui, d'une certaine façon, j'espère vraiment que notre bébé va hériter de toi… toutes proportions gardées bien sûr, précisa-t-elle, d'une voix plus taquine

\- Un bébé parfait, murmura-t-il, déjà fier de sa progéniture

\- Un bébé parfait pour nous, précisa Kate en se levant légèrement pour s'approcher de son époux.

En appui sur la table, elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rick.

Ils étaient au poste, en pleine enquête, en pleine folie. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castle l'avait fait se détendre et oublier le chaos qui les entourait. Une nouvelle fois, il lui prouvait qu'effectivement, la routine ne serait pas à leur porte avant très longtemps.


	69. Chapter 69

Nouveau chapitre, je dois conclure avec l'affaire parallèle Jimmy/Sherman, pour mieux avancer et offrir de nouveaux moments caskett pour les prochains chapitres ;-) Bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

La trêve tendresse prenait fin, et déjà la douceur des lèvres de Kate sur les siennes lui manquait. Mais Rick le savait, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, et plus vite ils se remettraient au travail, plus vite, ils laisseraient enfin cette histoire derrière eux. En supposant une fin heureuse.

Pour l'instant, les éléments d'enquête semblaient définir une histoire assez évidente : Robert Gamberson s'était rendu chez James Paretti dans le but de lui acheter de l'héroïne. Pour une raison encore inconnue, une dispute avait éclaté.

James avait-il été blessé par Gamberson avant de le poignarder ? Probablement.

L'inverse semblait impossible : si Lanie avait vu juste, Gamberson était mort très peu de temps après avoir reçu le coup fatal.

James avait donc ramassé l'arme, et s'était enfui à bord de son véhicule, jusqu'au bord de l'Hudson, où il avait appelé le Central pour signaler la bagarre.

A partir de là, le reste devenait compliqué.

Si James était blessé, où était-il ? Etait-il mort ?

Pourquoi avoir abandonné sa voiture ?

Pourquoi avoir roulé jusqu'à cet endroit ? Un hasard ? Un autre raison ?

Et dans un coin de leurs têtes, la question qui prévalait sur toutes les autres : où était le vrai dans toutes ces constations ?

Qu'est-ce que Jackson avait modifié, fait « faire » à Jimmy ? Lui qui se trouvait probablement encore inconscient alors que son « autre moi » laissait toutes ces pistes apparaitre derrière lui …

C'était frustrant, c'était enrageant de ne pas savoir, quand pourtant ils connaissaient tout ou presque.

Kate et Castle épluchaient encore les dossiers personnels de James et de Sherman, lorsque les Bros revinrent des quais, les esprits taquins de tout à l'heure, à présent bien loin d'eux.

\- Hey… du nouveau là bas, les gars ?

\- Oui… dans la voiture, on a trouvé ça, répondit Ryan

Il leur tendit une photo à présent protégée dans un sac plastique, destiné à la préservation des preuves. Elle représentait un bébé, dans les bras d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'époque. On voyait que la photo était cornée et pas très bien conservée, Castle imaginait très bien cette photo dans un portefeuille, manipulée régulièrement, d'où l'usure sur le cliché.

\- C'est sa fille et sa compagne de l'époque, vous avez trouvé ça où ? demanda-t-il

\- Sous le pare-soleil, on essaye de localiser où elles sont aujourd'hui, lui répondit Ryan

\- James le savait peut-être… depuis le début on se demande pourquoi il a roulé jusqu'ici, peut-être qu'il pensait pouvoir se planquer chez son ex, proposa Kate

\- C'est plausible, est-ce qu'on sait si d'autres appels ont été passés avant ou après celui au Central ? demanda Rick

\- J'ai demandé le relevé, on le saura très vite, répondit Kate. Quoi d'autres les gars ?

\- On a remarqué que le réservoir était quasiment à sec, ça peut aussi expliquer son arrêt sur les quais, répondit Esposito, en s'installant à son bureau, pour vérifier ses mails.

\- On a repéré des traces au sol qui mènent vers les bords de quai. La scientifique a fait des relevés, je leur ai demandé de nous faire passer en prioritaire.

\- Ah, Lanie m'a envoyé les résultats des analyses de sang retrouvées dans l'appart de James : en majorité, c'est celui de Gamberson bien sûr, mais elle confirme qu'il y a celui de James aussi… annonça Esposito

Donc il était bien blessé. Jackson lui avait infligé une blessure pour masquer ses traces. Tous s'échangèrent un regard peins d'angoisses. Jusqu'où irait cette histoire ?

\- Les autres empreintes ? Du nouveau ? se reprit Kate

\- Toutes celles trouvaient à l'extérieur sont celles de James, sang et empreintes digitales… Lanie me dit aussi qu'elle nous fait parvenir son rapport d'autopsie d'ici 1h ou 2. Elle peut déjà nous dire que les causes de la mort sont dues à une déchirure de l'aorte, la lame a touché l'artère et il est mort d'une hémorragie.

\- Elle a les résultats de l'analyse sanguine de Gamberson ? demanda Ryan

\- Ouais… elle me les a scanné pour gagner du temps, alors … aucune trace de drogue dans son sang, mais de l'alcool en revanche… pas un taux élevé mais quand même, en plein après midi, c'est étonnant…

\- N'oublions pas qu'on nous l'a décrit comme quelqu'un de spécial, avec qui on ne souhaitait pas travailler… il avait peut-être tendance à boire… et à s'emporter, rappela Castle

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, plusieurs choses sont confirmées : James a tué Gamberson et il est blessé, leur dit Kate.

Elle s'empara du feutre près du tableau et écrivit ces deux dernières informations dessus.

Elle s'écarta ensuite, pour se donner une vue d'ensemble.

Une soudaine prise de conscience la frappa alors : ils perdaient leur temps. Ils enquêtaient mais savaient déjà tout. Maintenant, ils devaient interroger Jimmy, le reste était secondaire.

Elle se sentait frustrée, désabusée de se sentir obligée de passer du temps sur une pseudo enquête fabriquée de toutes pièces par un homme passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation.

\- Où est James ? demanda simplement Ryan, dans un murmure comme s'il se parlait à lui-même

\- Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Rick, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude

\- Et pourquoi est-il blessé ? questionna Esposito

\- Les gars… stop.

Les trois hommes regardèrent Kate qui avait pris appui sur l'un des bureaux. Les regards étaient empreints d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Elle avait la tête baissée et les yeux au sol, dans une attitude qui démontrait clairement son inconfort.

\- On s'obstine à essayer de faire correspondre deux univers. Ca ne va pas aller comme ça…

Elle poursuivit plus bas.

\- Oublions ce qu'on sait. Regardez nous : c'est en train de nous rendre dingue. On est sur les nerfs, on s'inquiète, on s'imagine le pire à chaque fois qu'on trouve quelque chose de nouveau. Stop. Cette enquête a commencé à partir du moment où on a été appelé sur les lieux. Pas avant.

A nouveau, elle attirait les regards, mais cette fois, elle suscitait d'autres sentiments. Le respect, la force de caractère, et l'admiration. Elle était un leader née, sans aucun doute.

\- Reprenons maintenant. Ryan, tu as parlé de traces au sol qui menaient au bord des quais, qu'est-ce qu'elles nous disent ?

\- Pour l'instant rien de particulier. La scientifique a pris des clichés, on les aura avec les rapports sur le sang et les empreintes.

\- D'accord. En attendant, Ryan, Espo essayaient de retrouver son ex, je veux savoir si elle vit dans le coin ou pas, qu'on éclaircisse ce point. Pendant ce temps, Castle et moi …

Elle fut interrompue par une double sonnerie de téléphone. Le sien, et celui de Castle. Des messages reçus simultanément sur leurs portables.

Après quelques secondes d'échanges de regards entre eux, ils se précipitèrent l'un et l'autre pour lire ce qu'ils espéraient être le message tant attendu.

« LA N 42°23'36/ LO E 72°08'27, RDV demain 18h. Notre ami va bien »

Rick attrapa le regard de sa femme avant de se replonger dans la lecture du message.

Outre les coordonnées GPS où les trouver, ce qui le rassurait immédiatement, était la fin du message. Quoique Jackson ait fait à Jimmy, celui-ci allait bien et en soit, la nouvelle était plutôt bonne.

\- Alors ? demanda Ryan qui ne cachait plus son impatience

\- Demain, 18h, répondit simplement Kate, rapidement sans s'attarder. Allez, au travail maintenant…

Si elle semblait distante au premier abord, au fond d'elle, un poids venait de s'effacer de ses épaules. Jimmy allait bien, il était vivant, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à le faire « disparaître », trouver la façon dont Jackson avait prévu qu'il tire sa révérence. Tout ce qui pouvait encore être flou, allait s'expliquer quand ils parleraient à Jimmy.

Une fois qu'ils auraient convaincu Bennett que Jimmy était mort, ils pourraient à nouveau souffler. Et d'ici là, ils allaient pouvoir en savoir plus sur le cartel géré par « L'Avocat ».

* * *

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, tout sembla limpide soudainement. L'un des officiers présents sur les quais, leur avait remis les clichés pris par la scientifique et alors que les photos défilaient sous les regards de chacun, Rick comprit.

Sur l'une d'elle, celle prise où les dernières empreintes avaient été retrouvées, représentait le bord du quai, quelques tâches de sang se trouvaient au sol. Elle était prise du haut vers le bas, de sorte que l'on voit le bord du quai. En arrière plan, il distingua une étrange forme dessinée dans l'eau. Comme s'il y avait du courant à cet endroit. Une deuxième photo compléta la théorie qui se formait déjà dans son esprit. On y voyait au loin des grilles d'évacuation des déchets.

L'histoire avait donc prit forme ainsi : après avoir appelé le Central, James s'était rapproché du bord, près d'un robinet public, probablement pour se rafraîchir les esprits, comme il avait tenté de le faire précédemment en ouvrant la vitre de sa voiture. Mais chancelant, il avait du soit perdre connaissance, soit être suffisamment ébranler pour basculer à l'eau, là où le courant provoqué par la grille d'évacuation, l'avait emporté au large.

C'était ingénieux quand on s'y attardait un peu. Kate était sûre que des recherches plus poussées à cet endroit consolideraient la théorie de Castle

Peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais plausible. Et comble de tout, le faire « tomber » à l'eau à cet endroit, lui permettrait d'épargner l'argent du contribuable pour des recherches inutiles. Le corps aurait été emporté, inutile de draguer le fond de l'eau. L'étendue des recherches étant complètement aléatoire, personne n'y verrait quoique ce soit à redire lorsque Kate annoncerait abandonner l'idée de rechercher le corps.

Scientifiquement prouvée, cette explication devrait leur permettre de convaincre Bennett. Et donc, de se concentrer sur leur vraie enquête. Le cartel.

Le rapport de Lanie vint compléter les conclusions qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre : le corps ne présentait aucune autre trace suspecte, rien qui ne laissait envisager un autre scénario que celui qui était privilégié depuis le début.

Ceux de la scientifique ne présentaient pas plus de contradictions : les empreintes, l'ADN, les divers traces au sol, sur l'escalier, la ruelle, le quai, la cabine … tout concordait. La présence seule de James Paretti était scientifiquement confirmée, mais l'ADN de Gamberson avait également été isolé. La conclusion était qu'étant donné la quantité de sang perdu par la victime, James devait en avoir sur lui quand il a fui. Ce qui expliquait le sang retrouvé dans la voiture et aux divers endroits où James avait été localisé.

Pour ce qui était de l'endroit de la chute supposée, sitôt évoquée, Kate avait renvoyé une équipe pour chercher et trouver des traces qui appuieraient la théorie de Castle.

Elle ne doutait pas vraiment de leurs trouvailles.

Si Jackson était aussi ingénieux qu'il y paraissait, les experts trouveraient tous les indices nécessaires pour asseoir définitivement ses conclusions.

Castle avait de qui tenir… en partant de rien, Jackson avait orchestré une histoire aussi plausible qu'elle était simple, en définitif.

Kate espérait simplement que Bennett ne trouverait pas cela trop simple justement.

Il restait encore à déterminer pourquoi cet endroit, et pourquoi James avait appelé, mais le danger inhérent à l'indécis s'éloignait désormais.

Ils avaient les grandes lignes, le meurtre de Sherman et la disparition de James.

* * *

Kate avait volontairement laissé quelques heures s'écoulaient avant d'appeler Bennett. Ce face-à-face ne lu inspirait rien, mais elle avait tous les éléments devant elle désormais pour lui annonçait sereinement ses conclusions.

Au bout de deux sonneries à peine, il décrocha et Kate entendit dans sa voix, son mépris aussi clairement qu'elle le lisait dans son sourire.

\- Capitaine Beckett, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de nouvelles si tôt, j'en suis ravi.

\- M Bennett … vous m'avez demandé de vous tenir au courant des avancées de l'affaire Gamberson, j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez savoir au plus vite, lui répondit-elle d'une voix volontairement mielleuse.

« Laisse lui croire que c'est lui qui dirige… que tu le crains…laisse lui croire que tu veux lui plaire, le satisfaire… quelle horreur »

\- Et je vous en remercie Capitaine, je vous écoute.

Kate lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, comment les éléments retrouvés sur les différents lieux les menaient à la conclusion que James avait bien tué Gamberson, mais que celui-ci avait disparu, probablement emporté au large avec les eaux usées.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle entendait sa suspicion, elle entendait ses objections et doutes avant même qu'il ne les avait formulés. Mais elle s'y attendait, et elle avait gardé encore quelques cartes en mains.

\- Cette … disparition en mer … en êtes-vous certaine Capitaine ? Cela me semble assez étonnant, non ?

\- Pas tant que ça en fait, tout concorde monsieur… la scientifique a retrouvé de nouvelles traces de sang sur le rebord du conduit d'évacuation, du sang et des cheveux. Ce qui corrobore la thèse que James Paretti a basculé à l'eau, il s'est cogné le crâne contre le béton du conduit et a été emporté avec les eaux.

Un silence. Bien sûr que c'était tiré par les cheveux. Mais plausible. Et rien d'autre n'avait été laissé au hasard par Jackson. Rien ne permettait d'avoir le moindre doute. Cet homme était diaboliquement efficace pour faire disparaître quelqu'un.

\- Vous avez lancé des recherches pour retrouver le corps, j'imagine ?

« Tu veux en être sur… Jimmy est un danger pour toi et ton organisation… tu prends des précautions… salopard »

\- Honnêtement monsieur, outre le coût que de telles recherches occasionneraient, la typologie des lieux ne nous permet pas de le faire. A l'heure qu'il est, son corps est probablement dans l'océan maintenant. Les experts sont formels, il a basculé à l'eau et l'impact retrouvait ne laisse aucun doute quant à la survie de James Paretti.

\- Et cela vous suffit Capitaine ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix sournoise

\- Je me fie aux experts et à mes enquêteurs, ce sont les meilleurs, ils sont professionnels et je leur fais entièrement confiance.

\- Il aurait basculé à l'eau ? Hum… comme ça ?

\- Rappelez-vous monsieur, qu'il était déjà certainement blessé grièvement avant la chute. Il est mort. Et nous n'avons ni le temps, ni l'argent pour essayer de retrouver le corps d'un homme dont on sait qu'il est probablement déjà en train de nourrir les poissons de l'océan.

Un silence. Cette dernière réplique ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le savait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se plaisait même à le tenir en respect. Une part de satisfaction éphémère au milieu de ce combat de longue haleine. Elle ne voulait cependant pas en rester là, elle avait autre chose encore à avancer.

\- De plus, nous avons fait mettre ses cartes de crédit sous surveillance, il n'y eu aucune activité depuis le meurtre, nous avons sa voiture, son portable, son appartement est sous scellé, sa famille, ses proches connus n'ont aucune nouvelle de lui, et pour effacer tout doute, nous surveillons ses mails… mais il a disparu. Il est mort… nos conclusions sont formelles.

Ce que cela pouvait être frustrant pour un homme comme Mark Bennett, d'avoir une femme flic si sûre d'elle, au bout du fil. Avec sa réputation et son professionnalisme connu de tous, il allait avoir du mal à contredire ses actions.

\- Vous pensez à la famille de M Gamberson ? A celle que représente les flics de cette ville ? Je vous rappelle que nous parlons du meurtre d'un policier Capitaine…

« Comme si la mort d'un homme, qui qu'il soit, t'offusquait ! Tu cherches une certitude… tu dois être sur… attends un peu le coup de grâce… »

\- Monsieur, j'ai appelé le Capitaine Hughes avant de vous téléphoner. Il est parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que moi, il comprend que des recherches seraient aussi inutiles que coûteuses. J'en ai référé aussi au Chef de la Police, bien sûr… et ses conclusions sont les mêmes.

Nouveau silence. Bennett n'avait plus aucune raison d'insister. Et s'il le faisait, il se trahirait. Il risquait de mettre à jour des intentions malhonnêtes. Si Kate avait pour principe de ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, il n'en demeuré pas moins, qu'à cet instant, elle jubilait. Elle tenait Bennett en échec pour la première fois. Et c'était une victoire, la première mais certainement pas la dernière.

* * *

En sortant de son bureau, Kate constata que les regards des trois hommes étaient soucieux. Bien sur, tenir une conversation téléphonique avec un de leurs ennemis n'était pas ce qui était le plus confortable, cependant, au vue de la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion, Kate leur retourna un sourire sincère.

\- Il est cuit… ça a marché, leur dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda Rick

\- Il ne peut pas aller plus loin, il est forcé de me croire. Et tout concorde, alors même s'il creuse de façon officieuse, il ne trouvera rien de plus que ce que je lui ai dit. Il n'a pas d'autres choix que de me croire.

\- Il peut envoyer les frères Bryant pour s'assurer de tout ça… rappela Rick

\- Et il va sûrement le faire. C'est sa seule option désormais. Et ça peut se retourner contre lui. Par exemple, si une équipe de surveillance les surprenait en train de fouiller son appartement ou dans sa vie… par un hasard le plus complet bien sur…on pourrait les tenir bien avant l'heure, expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait innocente, mais qui ne trompait personne sur ses intentions.

\- Si on tombe … par hasard bien sur… sur les Bryant, tu sais qu'ils ne parleront pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rick, incapable de maîtriser un sourire jubilatif

\- Oui bien sur… mais je crois que perdre de si brillants éléments, pourrait être mal venu... et bien contraignant pour eux …

\- Surtout si la petite revue d'effectifs est prévue pour bientôt… conclut Esposito

\- C'est malin Kate, très malin, souligna Ryan

\- Attendons de voir avant de crier victoire trop vite, mais je pense que ce soir, on devrait planquer du côté de chez James… juste au cas où, sourit-elle, l'œil noir, déterminée et bien consciente qu'ils avaient peut-être là une nouvelle bonne carte à jouer.

Revigorés par la perspective d'aboutir éventuellement à quelque chose d'extrêmement important, les esprits semblaient se relâcher enfin.

Bien sur, tout cela n'était qu'une théorie, une éventualité …possible, mais pas obligatoire. Après tout, tout dépendait de l'état d'esprit de Bennett. S'il restait aussi confiant qu'il l'avait toujours était, alors il ne ferait rien. Il n'enverrait pas les Bryant et ils perdraient tous une nuit de sommeil.

Mais si l'intuition de Kate s'avérait exacte… là, tout pouvait basculer. Et le cartel pourrait être ébranlé de façon bien plus sérieuse que jamais depuis l'arrestation de Bracken et la mort de Simmons.

Elle avait sentie que Bennett cherchait la faille et sa confiance en lui-même pouvait le menait à sa perte. Elle sentait qu'il pouvait agir.

Peut-être parce que finalement et malgré ce qu'ils en savaient, même Bennett pouvait craindre les réactions de « L'Avocat » et que même pour lui, la seconde chance n'était pas permise.


	70. Chapter 70

Qui pour la 200ème reviews? Wahou, quand je pense que je voulais arrêter après le 10ème chapitre! Merci d'être toujours là!

* * *

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont venir ?

La question tournait en rond dans toutes les têtes depuis que Kate avait appelé Bennett.

Il était près de 23h : deux voitures, l'une stationnée à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'immeuble de Jimmy, l'autre, près de la ruelle par laquelle il s'était soi-disant enfuit.

Kate et Rick se trouvaient dans la première voiture, Esposito et Ryan dans la seconde.

Le choix n'avait pas été fait par hasard, tous avaient convenu que si les Bryant se montraient ce soir, ils passeraient certainement par la ruelle, à l'abri des regards. Et dans ce cas, personne ne voulait exposer Kate en première ligne, en cas d'intervention.

Les Bros les intercepteraient, les Castle viendraient en soutien, principalement pour les empêcher de fuir hors de la ruelle ou pour les prendre à revers.

\- Je ne sais pas… ça dépend vraiment de l'état d'esprit de Bennett. S'il est convaincu ou pas que Jimmy est mort, répondit Kate à la question de Ryan. Tout le monde l'est, mais lui n'est pas tout le monde… Une personne censée en serait convaincue, le Chef de la police, le Capitaine Hughes, personne n'a soulevé de doute… mais là, on parle de Mark Bennett…

\- Et c'est le genre d'homme à vouloir voir un corps pour être convaincue, compléta Castle. Il y a toutes les chances qu'il veuille s'en assurer. Laisser un gars aussi impliqué que Jimmy dans la nature, c'est du suicide pour lui et sa bande…

\- Ça dépend aussi de ses véritables rapports avec son patron, poursuivit Kate. Jackson a vraiment fait du bon boulot, normalement une pareille scène ne laisse planer aucun doute…même pour un tueur de flic… au plus, on est frustré de ne pas l'envoyer derrière les barreaux. S'il envoie quelqu'un, ça peut nous apprendre pleins de choses : soit il est très méticuleux, ou méfiant, soit il craint pour sa propre peau et il ne voudra prendre aucun risque.

\- Et s'il se méfie de toi ? demanda doucement Rick

\- Pourquoi se méfierait-il ? J'ai mentionné le Chef de la police et le Capitaine des stup'… il n'a aucune raison de penser que je couvre une telle mascarade… ce serait un véritable séisme dans ma carrière et ça ternirait sacrément ma réputation…

Castle s'abstint de répondre, et se contenta de la regarder. Il n'avait besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, n'était ni plus, ni moins que la vérité, celle qui allait se produire : lorsque le voile serait levé sur cette sombre affaire, tout le monde saurait qu'elle avait menti, couvert un assassin, facilité sa fuite… la marge était mince pour s'en défendre. Et pour parvenir à convaincre du bien fondé de tels agissements.

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de relever, elle en était pleinement conscience. En revanche, pourquoi Bennett se méfierait-il d'elle ?, là, il en avait une assez nette idée.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme à prendre les menaces à la légère… tu en es une pour lui et pour cet « Avocat »… Ils ne devaient pas s'imaginer une seule seconde que tu puisses faire tomber Bracken, et pourtant…

Le silence se répercuta dans les habitacles des voitures, et pendant quelques secondes, l'atmosphère ambiante était lourde de sens.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont venir…

La voix d'Esposito brisa ce silence pesant.

\- De ce qu'on sait de ce type, je l'imagine pas rester sur des suppositions. Je crois que c'est plus fort que lui, il va vouloir vérifier …

\- Je pense comme Espo, je l'ai senti au téléphone… il est tellement arrogant qu'il n'imagine même pas qu'on puisse les attendre...

\- En même temps… officiellement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Ryan. Imaginons qu'ils se pointent, comment on justifie notre présence ?

La question était sensée. Plus tôt, elle avait mis l'accent sur le temps et l'argent que coûteraient l'enquête sur la disparition de Paretti, s'ils la continuaient. Et là, il y avait 3 flics, des gradés, en voitures de service, en planque devant l'appartement d'un assassin qu'elle avait juré mort quelques heures plus tôt aux plus hautes instances.

Pourtant, la question ne l'effrayait pas. En réalité, le combat moral et éthique qu'elle livrait à distance avec Bennett, la motivait au plus haut point. Et étrangement, cela déclenchait en elle, un instinct de … prédateur. Elle le voulait et elle le ferait tomber.

\- Bennett lui-même m'a dit que je devais penser à la famille de Gamberson et à celles que représentaient les flics de cette ville… s'ils débarquent, ce sera la raison de notre présence. Notre conscience professionnelle et morale… On aura voulu se débarrasser du moindre doute en surveillant son appartement… juste au cas où un doute subsisterait...

\- Tu es diabolique, murmura Rick en lui souriant, sous le coup de l'admiration.

Cette raison serait un justificatif tout à fait acceptable. En tout cas, tant qu'on supposait que ça puisse les mener quelque part.

Cependant, au fond de lui, Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cette peur qui le tiraillait. Kate était redoutable, elle semblait maîtriser la situation bien plus qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine. Elle donnait l'impression de se sentir forte, d'avoir retrouvé une position où elle « voyait » enfin, eux qui avaient été aveugles pendant si longtemps.

Mais si la confiance dont il s'amendait pouvait mener Bennett à sa perte, Castle priait pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans le même piège.

\- Les gars, je coupe le micro de notre côté, dit-il simplement sous le regard interloqué de sa femme

\- Parce que tu pouvais couper ces satanés micros depuis le début ? réagit-elle instantanément

\- Euh… j'ai relu le livret qui était fourni avec le matériel d'espionnage, répondit-il en grimaçant

\- Sérieusement Castle… pesta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

\- On peut rester et jouer aux arbitres si vous voulez, proposa Esposito, dont on devinait l'espièglerie dans la voix

\- Ça va aller, merci, répondit Kate sans appel.

Rick éteignit l'émetteur sans plus attendre, bien conscient que sa femme avait toutes les raisons de lui faire des reproches et de lui en vouloir. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l'épisode de la dernière planque l'avait mise terriblement mal à l'aise, même si depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il savait que ses amis trouvaient Kate bien plus détendue et plus ouverte aux autres.

Mais « ouverte » à ce point…non, Rick savait que la limite avait été dépassée.

\- Je suis désolé… pour l'autre nuit… tu sais…

Des rires à peine étouffés se firent entendre : ceux de Ryan et Esposito qui semblaient tout à fait disposer à partir en fou rire.

\- Vous nous entendez encore ? questionna Rick, étonné

\- T'as eu un problème Castle ? demanda Ryan, en se maîtrisant à peine

\- Laisse-nous deviner ? Du genre typiquement masculin ? enchaîna Esposito, hilare

\- A ton âge, ça peut se comprendre tu sais !

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! N'importe quoi !

\- Sérieux, Castle, tu vas nous faire mourir de rire !

Les rires des Bros retentissaient et Kate, elle-même, parvenait difficilement à masquer son amusement, devant le spectacle que lui offrait son époux.

Il s'affairait à appuyer sur tous les boutons, un air paniqué dans les yeux, comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Il tournait et retournait le récepteur, cherchant désespérément à le faire fonctionner. Ou plutôt, le faire taire. Il lui jetait des regards en coin, vérifiant au passage quelle expression dominait le visage de Kate, la colère, l'exaspération ?

Elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues tellement cela était risible. Rick ne savait plus quoi faire pour éteindre le micro, et elle le savait. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la voiture et à l'extérieur, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, sans parler de la pression qu'il devait se mettre tout seul.

Et les rires de Ryan et Esposito qu'ils entendaient encore…

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kate prit pitié de lui et se pencha vers son époux, et éteignit elle-même l'interrupteur de communications, qu'elle avait repéré depuis bien longtemps.

Dans un sourire empli de tendresse, elle posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et le regarda amoureusement.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, tu sais mon cœur ?

\- Mais pourtant… je te jure que j'ai lu le….

Elle l'interrompit d'un baiser, doux et rapide, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais couper le son babe ? demanda-t-elle doucement en le regardant.

\- Euh… oui… à propos de Bennett… je voulais être sûr que tu gérais la situation.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle surprise de sa question. Je gère autant que je le peux, tu le sais bien Rick…

\- Oui, oui, je sais mais, je veux dire… tu sais, si on tombe sur les Bryant, et que tu provoques Bennett en justifiant notre présence par ce qu'il t'a dit, il va être furieux… il pourrait te définir clairement comme une ennemie après ça…

Kate comprenait enfin où il voulait en venir. Et la suite, risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Elle lui prit la main pour s'adresser à lui, le regard planté dans le sien. Depuis toutes ces années, elle savait que le contact physique avec lui, facilitait la communication, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets aussi importants.

\- Mon cœur… tu as raison. Il va l'être et je vais devenir officiellement son ennemie.

\- Tu es consciente de ce que ça veut dire ? souffla-t-il d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude

\- Je crois que plus le temps passe et plus il faut qu'on avance nos pions… jusque là, on a réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à passer au travers des suspicions, mais ça ne va pas durer. Je sais depuis le début, qu'à un moment donné, nous serons obligés d'avancer dans la lumière… je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait l'opportunité si vite, mais si on tombe sur les Bryant, on ne peut pas laisser passer cette chance…

Elle le voyait se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait. Elle savait ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa tête, tous les scénarios qu'il s'imaginait, toutes ses peurs qui refaisaient surface. Pourtant, c'était inévitable. Elle doutait réellement que si les Bryant tombaient, Bennett se retranche tranquillement dans son bureau, sans faire de vague, sans tenter soit de les faire taire, soit d'étouffer l'affaire.

Et cela, il ne pouvait le faire qu'en avançant lui-même à découvert.

La bataille approchait à grands pas, et il faudrait y faire face.

\- Kate, ça reste risqué tout ça…

\- Je sais Rick. Mais tu sais qu'on ne détient pas toutes les données… rien ne dit qu'il va envoyer ces deux hommes ce soir, mais s'il le fait, il va commettre une erreur. On doit s'en servir contre lui…

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait se douter que si on est là, c'est pour eux, et non pas pour surveiller une présence possible de Jimmy ?

\- Si… mais officiellement, il ne pourra rien trouver à redire. Il va se tirer une balle dans le pied s'il les envoie Rick… il sera déséquilibré…même s'ils ne parlent pas. Si on les tient, il est fragilisé…

\- Et plus un homme est aux abois, plus il est amené à commettre des erreurs, je sais tout ça… je le sais…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi… tu es enceinte Kate… je sais que tu ne veux pas que ce soit une excuse ou un prétexte, mais c'est un fait, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il n'y a pas que physiquement qu'on peut te blesser… le stress, l'anxiété, tous ces états… ça agit forcément sur ta santé …tu pourrais…

Kate savait où il voulait en venir, mais voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait prononcer les mots pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle-même détestait cette idée, elle la haïssait. Perdre son enfant ? Elle ne le supporterait pas, jamais. Pas dans ces circonstances, pas si cela était provoquait par un manquement de sa part, par la fatigue, par sa soif de justice…

Elle avait l'impression de faire attention, de se préserver autant qu'elle y pensait et pouvait, mais elle était démunie contre les coups du sort et les accidents de parcours. Provoqués ou malheureux.

\- Rick… je ne le supporterais pas non plus, lui dit-elle simplement, doucement, tendrement. Je préférerais mener une vie plus calme en ce moment, seulement je ne peux pas. Il y a des choses que je peux faire pour me préserver, et je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas… Et il y a ce qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Comme pour toute grossesse…

\- Une femme enceinte affronte rarement des tueurs et des leaders d'un cartel de drogue, suffisamment puissant pour tuer un ex-sénateur et infiltrer la police de New York, lui dit-il en retour.

\- Oui… je sais que mon « environnement » n'est pas tout à fait comme celui de n'importe quelle femme enceinte. Je ne peux que te promettre de continuer de m'appuyer sur mes amis, sur toi… et de faire attention, de choisir les bonnes options, à chaque fois que je peux minimiser les risques…

\- Kate… promets-moi simplement que tu n'oublies jamais que tu es enceinte…

Elle lui sourit, et porta sa main à son ventre. Instantanément, elle vit le sourire de Rick prendre le dessus sur ses angoisses. Il aimait le contact avec son ventre, avec son enfant.

\- Je n'oublie jamais… c'est ce qui est de plus important pour moi. Au-delà de ces types. Je veux les faire tomber, mais pas si je dois prendre un risque insensé. On aura d'autres opportunités, et jamais, jamais, je n'oublierai ce petit « nous ».

\- Je t'aime Kate… je t'aime tellement… ce petit, c'est … l'aboutissement de nous-mêmes… je veux te regarder le prendre dans tes bras, le voir pour la première fois, je veux voir tes yeux briller quand tu croiseras son regard… je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai senti en prenant Alexis dans mes bras… et avant ça, je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir un peu plus chaque jour… je veux que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit parce qu'il aura décidé de nous rejoindre 1 semaine plus tôt que prévu, continua-t-il en souriant

\- Il te ressemblerait tellement dans ce cas… toujours à attirer l'attention au mauvais moment, le taquina-t-elle

\- Je lui donnerais quelques petits conseils pour éviter que tu te mettes en colère…

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as des trucs pour ça ? demanda-t-elle amusée

\- Bien sûr ! Comme ça par exemple…

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa des baisers légers le long de son cou. Elle frémit, sous l'incontrôlable sensation qu'il provoquait. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant un instant aux attentions de son mari.

\- Ou comme ça…

D'une main, il détacha le premier bouton du chemisier que portait Kate, sous son gilet pare-balle. Lentement, il glissa à l'intérieur du vêtement pour trouver refuge sur son sein. Elle gémit en se délectant de la caresse. Elle sourit franchement, puis ouvrit les yeux en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Rick.

\- Je dois te rappeler que tu parles de conseils pour notre enfant, mon cœur ? murmura-t-elle

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle, perdu dans les fragrances de la peau de Kate

\- Je t'en prie, continues… histoire que je comprenne bien où tu veux en venir…

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne put retenir un gémissement profond. Lorsque Kate s'offrait à lui ainsi, il en perdait la tête, et en réponse, intensifia ses baisers en enveloppant complètement de sa main, le galbe de son sein.

\- Kate, du mouvement ici …

La voix d'Esposito eut le don de la faire revenir sur Terre immédiatement. Et celui de Rick, était de la lui faire quitter en chaque circonstance…

Appuyant sur l'interrupteur, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son époux, qu'elle vit grimacer de frustration du coin de l'œil.

\- hum… euh… on est là, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, leur dit Ryan, mi amusé, mi sérieux

\- Vous ne nous interrompez pas, répondit Kate précipitamment, tandis que Castle réagit dans le même temps :

\- A croire que vous le faites exprès !

Tous deux se regardèrent, le visage dépité de Rick rencontrant celui exaspéré de Kate, puis, comme habituée à ce genre de situation, elle se reconcentra très vite.

\- Sérieusement les gars, il se passe quoi de votre côté ?

\- Des trucs sans doute aussi intéressants que ce qui devait se passer du vôtre, leur dit Esposito. Une voiture vient de rentrer dans la ruelle, tous feux éteints, comme si le conducteur ne voulait pas être remarqué.

\- On distingue deux personnes à l'intérieur, continua Ryan. Ils se sont garés et maintenant, on dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose.

\- C'est les Bryant, Bennett les a envoyé vérifier si Jimmy avait laissé des traces derrière lui, affirma Castle… ok les gars, ça valait le coup de nous interrompre…

Kate lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, en articulant silencieusement « Castle ! »

\- Aïe ! Quoi ?

\- On préfère vous entendre vous bécoter plutôt qu'assister à une scène de ménage les Castle…

\- Très drôle Ryan… vous voyez autre chose ? demanda Kate

\- Non… ils attendent. Ils sont dans la voiture, il se passe rien, répondit Esposito en retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? questionna Rick plus pour lui-même que dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse

\- Le feu vert de Bennett peut-être… proposa Kate

\- S'ils sont là, ce n'est pas qu'ils l'ont déjà ? répondit Castle

\- C'est bizarre, je l'admets…

\- Ils font peut-être comme nous… ils planquent… proposa à son tour Ryan

\- Dans ce cas, ça ne nous arrange pas ça, murmura Esposito. Ils font rien d'illégal pour l'instant… on ne peut pas intervenir.

\- Attendons de voir… ils repèrent peut-être les lieux avant d'y aller…les gars, vous avez vos gilets sur vous ?

\- Affirmatif Capitaine, murmura Esposito, de sa voix la plus concentrée

\- Bien alors… attendons…Castle et moi on s'équipe pour garder le contact.

Mutuellement, Kate et Rick installèrent les émetteurs portables qu'ils avaient apportés. Encore une fois, pensa Kate, une lubie de son mari allait leur être bien utile…

Les quelques minutes suivantes furent aussi longues que s'ils avaient attendus des heures. Personne n'osait parler, tous attendaient.

Et dehors, rien ne se passait. Les Bryant patientaient dans leur voiture. Les Bros ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Les Castle fixaient l'émetteur comme s'il s'était agit d'une caméra.

\- Du mouvement !

La voix d'Esposito les surprit à nouveau.

\- On dirait que l'un d'eux reçoit un appel, le passager. Il raccroche. Il parle à son frère maintenant… ils sortent ! … Kate, ils sortent de la voiture et se dirige vers l'escalier de secours !

\- Ok les gars… attendez, n'y allez pas encore…A mon commandement, vous sortirez armes au poing, mais vous ne vous annoncez pas, vous les approchez un maximum avant, c'est compris ? ordonna-t-elle fermement

\- C'est bien reçu, on attend... L'un des deux tire sur le l'échelle pour la descendre. L'autre fait le guet pendant ce temps.

\- On ne peut pas encore intervenir, il faut les prendre en train de rentrer chez Jimmy… s'ils brisent les scellés, c'est gagné…leur dit Kate

\- Ils montent Kate… attention…

\- Castle et moi on se rapproche de l'entrée principale, s'ils vous voient et qu'ils cherchent à fuir par l'appartement, on les tiendra…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Beckett fit signe à Castle de sortir de la voiture, tout en continuant d'écouter les nouvelles arriver de seconde en seconde.

\- C'est fait ! Kate, le premier a brisé les scellés, il force la fenêtre ! annonça Ryan

\- Ok, attendez qu'on se mette en position, on rentre dans l'immeuble, murmura-t-elle. On monte à son étage… vous nous entendez ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- 5/5 Beckett… on s'apprête à sortir, on attend ton ordre, répondit Esposito

\- Les gars, dit-elle dans un murmure qui ressemblait à un souffle, on est en position, on reste dans l'angle du couloir, la porte de l'appartement est juste là, ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir par là …

Elle respira profondément, comme pour se vider l'esprit avant la tempête qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter. Puis, après avoir vérifié que Castle et elle-même, étaient hors de portée d'un potentiel tir, elle ordonna :

\- Les gars, allez-y, je répète, allez-y ! Et surtout, faites attention …


	71. Chapter 71

Un chapitre avant le weekend... Rendez-vous lundi, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire la suite avant ;-)

* * *

La salle dans laquelle il attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui donner des nouvelles, lui semblait étrangement froide, malgré l'effort qui visiblement était fait, pour rassurer les gens dans sa situation.

Une plante verte trônait dans un angle de la pièce, des affiches au mur, représentant des personnes souriantes et pleines de vie, des magazines people, où des pseudos stars s'affichaient en bikini sur des yachts, ou en tenues excentriques sur les tapis rouges des soirées VIP.

A une époque, Castle aurait pu faire la une de ce genre de feuilles de chou. Jusqu'à Kate.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette femme qui l'avait regardé différemment des autres, se comportant différemment. Elle l'avait intrigué par son mystère, séduit par sa personnalité, mais aussi éprouvé par son incapacité à aller de l'avant, à affronter et accepter ses sentiments, étonné par sa force intérieure aussi inébranlable que sensible, pour finalement tomber fou amoureux de la femme tout entière.

Sa femme…

Kate.

Cette nuit, l'espace d'une seconde, il aurait pu se perdre et tuer un homme.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Todd Bryant avait frôlé la mort, et peu importait qu'il fut un homme entraîné à tuer.

Tout était allé vite…si vite… Esposito et Ryan s'était préparé à donner l'assaut dans l'appartement comme prévu. Et jusque là, tout s'était bien passé.

Ils avaient pu atteindre l'appartement par l'échelle de secours sans que les frères Bryant ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Une fois en position, ils avaient signalé à Kate la position de deux individus, trop occupés à fouiller les affaires de James pour se rentre compte que les Bros se tenaient de chaque côté de la fenêtre, près à pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Steven Bryant se trouvait près de la porte de la chambre, celle-là même où un peu plus tôt, ils avaient gardé Jimmy, le temps que Kate et Castle arrivent sur place.

Ryan savait qu'à l'intérieur de cette pièce, la seule issue possible était une autre fenêtre, mais de mémoire, il se souvenait l'avoir contrôler lorsqu'il craignait encore que Jimmy ne tente de s'échapper. Il la savait bloquée, et surtout, il savait que le store était baissé également.

Ce qui, si Steven Bryant tentait de s'enfuir par la chambre, lui aurait fortement compliqué la tâche. En quelques secondes, il serait sur lui, et Steven n'aurait pas le temps de brisé la vitre, et de dégager l'issue encombrée par le store.

Todd, lui, se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée, qui avait été fracturée par les premiers policiers arrivés sur les lieux, et qui donc offrait une issue possible au plus jeune des frères assassins.

Et Ryan et Esposito savaient tous deux que derrière cette porte, se trouvaient non loin Kate et Castle.

Les deux étaient armés, Todd portait un pistolet automatique que l'on devinait sous sa veste, tandis que Steven, lui, semblait la porter dans un holster sur son flanc gauche.

Enregistrant toutes ces données, Ryan et Esposito s'étaient annoncés, hurlant leur appartenance au NYPD et les sommant de s'allonger face contre terre. Procédure habituelle.

Anticipant leurs mouvements, les Bros s'étaient élancés armes aux poings, les tenants en joue, professionnels.

Maîtriser Todd avait été la priorité étant donné sa position dans l'appartement. Esposito, le plus chevronné et expérimenté en matière d'interventions musclées, s'en était occupé. Le plus jeune des deux frères avait esquissé un geste pour se saisir de son arme mais Esposito avait été plus rapide.

Steven avait porté la main sur son arme mais Ryan avait fondu sur lui et l'avait finalement désarmé proprement. Aucun tir, aucun blessé.

La surprise et la rapidité d'action avaient été leurs alliés et une fois, menottés, Esposito avait informé Kate qu'ils les tenaient par le biais de son micro émetteur.

Jusque là, tout avait été parfaitement réalisé.

Kate et Castle avaient à leur tour pénétré dans l'appartement pour trouver les Bryant allongés au sol, menottés mains dans le dos, les visages rouges de colère… ou de peur.

Ils étaient alors sortis par la porte d'entrée, les deux frères escortés de près par Esposito et Ryan, Kate et Castle ouvrant la marche devant eux.

Et c'est là que les choses avaient dégénérées.

Une seconde. Pas d'inattention. Pas de manquement. Juste …quoi ? Peut-être un instinct de survie ou juste une dernière tentative pour s'enfuir…

D'un mouvement aussi brusque que violent, Todd Bryant s'était projeté contre Esposito pour l'éloigner de lui, et avait amorcé une course pour s'échapper… bousculant Kate sur son passage.

Castle revoyait encore la scène dans sa tête, et il était certain qu'il la reverrait encore et encore, pendant longtemps.

Le choc n'avait pas été très violent en soit, mais elle avait tout de même heurté le mur du couloir, pour finir au sol.

Si Todd n'avait pu parcouru que quelques mètres avant d'être rapidement rattrapé par Esposito, Castle avait blêmi instantanément en s'agenouillant près de sa femme, portant ses mains à son visage, la panique le tétanisant.

Confuse et surprise, elle avait tenté de le rassurer aussitôt sur son état, lui jurant qu'elle n'était pas blessé et que « tout » allait bien, mais pour lui, Todd Bryant avait agressé sa femme et son enfant.

Une seconde. Une seconde où il jeta un œil noir au tueur à gage, un œil furieux, hors de lui, une seconde où son instinct le plus sombre avait pris le dessus. Ses traits s'étaient crispés, sa rage l'emportant progressivement, un instant hors de contrôle.

Rick en était certain, s'il avait eu une arme, il aurait pu l'abattre.

Une seconde. Une seule. Suffisante pour lui faire peur. Suffisante pour être certain de ne jamais plus vouloir porter d'arme sur lui.

Une seconde pas plus… la main de Kate sur la sienne, et sa voix le rappelant à elle, avait renvoyé sa noirceur au plus profond de lui-même.

Et désormais, il attendait, ici dans cette salle à l'âme si empruntée.

Kate était avec le médecin dans une des salles d'examen de l'hôpital où il l'avait obligé à se rendre. D'abord réticente, elle avait cédé : bien qu'elle sentait que le bébé n'avait rien, elle reconnaissait sans peine que cette grosse frayeur méritait ce shake up. Pour elle, comme pour lui.

Son téléphone bipa, ce qui l'informa de la réception d'un message d'Esposito, demandant des nouvelles de Kate. Lui et Ryan avaient demandé des renforts pour ramener les Bryant au frais, et Kate avait insisté pour qu'ils gardent personnellement un œil sur eux en salle d'interrogatoire. Personne ne devait les approcher, personne d'autres qu'eux. Les deux frères représentaient un énorme coup de massue à la tête du cartel et il était hors de question que cet avantage se perde en chemin. Surtout après ce soir et le prix que cela aurait pu coûter de les avoir arrêtés.

Rick devinait qu'Esposito se sentait responsable de la tentative d'évasion gratuite de Todd. Où aurait-il pu bien aller, menotté ainsi ? Castle soupçonnait la bêtise d'un homme irréfléchi tout simplement… mais étrangement, la volonté de blesser Kate ne semblait pas être sa priorité, sinon il aurait accentué le geste, quitte à l'écraser de son poids contre le mur, et n'aurait certainement pas poursuivi sa course…

Pourtant, volonté ou pas, les conséquences auraient pu être plus graves, pour Kate, pour leur bébé, pour lui …et pour Todd.

Chassant ces pensées troubles, Rick écrivit une réponse à l'attention de Javier, avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Encore en salle d'examen, l'infirmière nous a dit de ne pas trop nous inquiéter. Je te tiens au courant »

Sitôt le message parti, la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin qui avait examiné Kate.

\- M Castle ? sourit-il, vous pouvez entrer maintenant

D'un geste de la main, il invita Rick à rejoindre Kate, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, assise sur la table matelassée.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit immédiatement Rick, posant la question aussi bien au médecin qu'à son épouse.

Il la rejoignit et se saisit de sa main sous le sourire léger de Kate.

\- Ça va, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter mon cœur…

Sa voix portait encore la teinte de la crainte engendrée par la chute.

« Cela aurait pu si mal se terminer… »

\- En effet, tout va bien mais vous vous rendez compte que vous avez eu de la chance ? demanda le médecin sur un ton moralisateur

\- Oui docteur…. Je sais, répondit-elle simplement, son regard croisant celui de Rick

\- M Castle, votre femme m'a expliqué les circonstances de cet accident… elle n'est pas blessée, et votre enfant se porte bien, mais par précaution, je vais procéder à une échographie. Mais vous devez prendre conscience que la prochaine fois, ça ne sera peut-être pas la même chose…

Le médecin adoptait une voix ferme tout en restant doux, il ne voulait pas dramatiser davantage, cependant chaque mot se répercutait chez les deux époux.

Ils avaient eu de la chance… une chance incroyable. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus désormais compter uniquement sur la chance.

Cet épisode avait changé la donne et avait motivé une nouvelle décision importante dans l'esprit de Kate.

* * *

De retour chez eux, après plusieurs heures chaotiques entre tensions et émotions les plus vives, Kate s'était installée sur le canapé, attendant que Rick la rejoigne.

Un plaid dans les bras, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage, il prit place près d'elle et les couvrit, un bras protecteur entourant les épaules de sa femme.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué la main de Kate qui ne quittait pas son ventre, et pendant quelques instants, l'angoisse reprit forme dans son esprit.

\- Tu es bien installée ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence et chasser ses pensées

\- Oui… merci babe…

Un silence pesant. Rare chez eux. Un certain malaise provoqué par les peurs jusque là intangibles et qui pourtant ce soir, s'étaient matérialisées sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

\- Rick…

\- Je suis désolé Kate…

\- Quoi ? Mon cœur ? Désolé de quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé ce soir !

\- Tout à l'heure dans la voiture… j'ai dit que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver et c'est arrivé… j'ai l'impression d'avoir provoqué le sort et…

\- Arrête, dit-elle fermement. Personne n'est responsable à part ce type… et le bébé va bien… je vais bien. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir ou de croire que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça…

\- Kate… j'ai eu si peur… quand je l'ai vu foncé sur toi, quand je t'ai vu heurté le mur… j'ai cru…

\- Je sais… le coupa-t-elle, babe, j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Mais on va bien… tu as entendu le médecin ? Notre petit est fort… il a un cœur en parfaite santé, sourit-elle pour le rassurer autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Rick resserra son étreinte et posa son menton contre le haut de son crâne. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis ferma les yeux en tentant de relâcher la pression qui lui enserrait la poitrine depuis les dernières heures.

\- Ça ne doit plus arriver Kate… je ne le supporterais pas… je sais que tu ne veux pas le dire pour l'instant mais tu dois…

\- Je vais le faire, coupa-t-elle en se dégageant légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je vais en informer mes supérieurs. Je vais leur dire pour le bébé… tu as raison, on croit toujours qu'on peut maîtriser les risques, mais voilà, un seul mauvais coup aurait pu tout nous enlever …

Rick l'observait d'une part étonné, de ne pas avoir à négocier la décision d'annoncer sa grossesse, et de l'autre, soulagé et rassuré de constater que Kate y avait déjà réfléchi. Et avait déjà décidé.

Elle le regardait si intensément qu'il reconnut la peur et l'angoisse qui longtemps l'avaient accompagnée des années plus tôt.

Sauf que cette fois, elle acceptait de les partager avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle acceptait de faire face ensemble, comme si elle se fiait complètement à lui.

\- Tu en es certaine ? demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience

\- Absolument… je ne peux plus aller sur le terrain, c'est trop risqué. Le bébé est plus important que tout…

\- Et pour l'enquête ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour lui répondre. Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle aurait pu décider d'abandonner. Elle s'en sentait la capacité, elle s'en sentait prête à assumer les conséquences si elle baissait les bras.

Mais elle savait aussi que demain, elle se ferait mentir et repartirait à la chasse aux démons.

\- Je dois l'aborder différemment maintenant. Espo et Ryan sont là, je sais qu'ils comprendront. Je peux enquêter sans intervenir directement… On trouvera comment en temps voulu. Mais là, ma priorité, c'est de préserver notre avenir.

\- C'est la mienne aussi, murmura-t-il en la rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux époux se berçaient mutuellement dans le rythme de leurs respirations. Perdus dans leurs pensées, se réchauffant le corps et l'esprit, ils laissèrent s'écouler le temps, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Cette nuit avait été éprouvante, et chacun en avait conscience.

Avant de renter chez eux, Castle avait renvoyé un mot à Esposito et sa réponse, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, lui avait certifié que leurs amis avaient du s'inquiéter fortement de leur côté également.

Cette nuit, tous avaient aperçu le drame qui les narguait depuis le début et qui pourtant, presque miraculeusement, les avait épargnés jusque là.

\- Je crois qu'il est peut-être temps que je te parle d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps…lui dit-il doucement

Après un instant d'hésitation et de surprise, elle chercha son regard à nouveau.

\- Je t'écoute mon cœur…

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance et qui est mieux placé que nous, pour garder un œil sur Bennett … et pour te protéger toi…

\- De qui tu parles ? A qui pourrions-nous faire conf…

Elle s'interrompit, comprenant soudain où voulait en venir son mari.

Gates. Elle avait été promue chef adjoint de la police et il était déjà arrivé quelques fois que Kate la croise, au hasard d'une réunion ou d'une pause improvisée pour satisfaire une envie de café.

Victoria Gates était une femme fiable et honnête, ses états de service et sa réputation jouaient pour elle. Incorruptible, ferme, une femme droite et professionnelle.

Comme Kate finalement.

Mais de là à impliquer le chef adjoint dans leur enquête ?

D'une façon, Rick avait raison : Gates avait son bureau au Central, là même où se trouvait Bennett. Peut-être même le connaissait-elle ?

Et puis, son statut de chef adjoint pouvait être un atout majeur lorsqu'en dernière ligne droite, ils devraient se justifier de tous leurs actes. Y compris ce qui concernait Jimmy et sa fausse mort.

Etait-il censé de s'appuyer sur Gates ?

Etait-ce plus risqué que de faire confiance aveuglement à Rita ou même à Vikram ?

Le chef adjoint Gates leur avait apporté tout son soutien lorsqu'il avait fallu se défendre des accusations pesantes sur Kate après l'épisode Vulcain Simmons. Elle avait prêté une oreille attentive aux Bros lorsqu'ils s'étaient confiés au sujet de Bracken et de leurs preuves quant à son implication dans la mort de la mère de Kate, la corruption, les irrégularités et autres crimes qu'il couvrait.

Et ce, même si leurs preuves n'étaient finalement que des preuves indirectes.

Victoria Gates était une femme de confiance. Mais une femme stricte sur les règles, qui par le passé, avait prouvé sa loyauté à sa profession.

Voyant l'indécision se peindre sur le visage de sa femme, Castle resserra à nouveau son étreinte.

\- Elle peut nous être utile Kate… depuis le début, tu t'exposes … je parle professionnellement, même si après ce soir… commença-t-il d'une voix douce, constatant que sa femme avait comprit. Au Central, on ne peut pas être sur de qui que ce soit… sauf d'elle. Si on arrive à la convaincre du bien fondé de notre histoire, elle te protègera…

\- Et si elle estime qu'on est allée trop loin ? demanda Kate

Castle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Parce qu'elle admettait une possibilité qu'il ne voulait pas envisager. Oui… si ils étaient allés trop loin ? Pas seulement Kate, mais tous ?

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés, et bien souvent, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour agir en évaluant toutes les options possibles. Et c'était d'autant plus valable dernièrement avec le cas Jimmy et l'arrestation des Bryant.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient tous dépassé les limites de leurs fonctions, mais étaient-ils encore suffisamment près pour revenir sans s'être bannie tous seuls du bon côté de la justice ?

\- Kate… je préférerais te dire autre chose, mais si c'est le cas… si on explique ce qu'on sait à Gates et qu'elle estime qu'on est allé trop loin, alors c'est qu'on est vraiment trop loin…

\- Et dans ce cas, il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement

\- Je ne sais pas Kate… mais peut-être qu'il est temps qu'on s'y attarde, si on est allé trop loin, autant qu'on le sache maintenant… autant qu'on se prépare à se défendre, à défendre nos actes…

\- Moi, mon cœur… je devrais assumer … je le dois aux gars…

\- Raison de plus pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un de confiance et de haut placé, répondit-il

\- C'est une décision qu'on ne doit pas prendre seuls Rick…

\- Je suis d'accord…

\- Tu sais quoi mon cœur ? lui dit-elle, la lassitude teintant sa voix, allons nous coucher, j'en ai assez de cette journée… demain, on prendra une décision pour Gates, mais maintenant, je veux tes bras et notre lit… je veux surtout fermer les yeux sur tout ça…

Sans répondre, mais bien décidé à réconforter au mieux sa femme de ses bras et de son âme, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de leur chambre.

Demain s'annonçait encore comme une journée particulièrement riche en tensions, mais là, en cet instant, tout ce qu'ils désiraient, était de profiter d'eux pour s'apaiser et profiter de leur amour. Et oublier le pire qui s'était présenté à leur porte.


	72. Chapter 72

Avec un peu d'avance, le chapitre suivant ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Kate et Castle étaient arrivés au poste sous les yeux intrigués de leurs amis et collègues. Kate se doutait que tous avaient eu connaissance des rumeurs qui l'avaient envoyé à l'hôpital cette nuit, même si officiellement, aucune mention de son passage aux urgences ne figurait dans les rapports d'intervention.

Seulement, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les lieux, les Bros avaient du appeler du renfort pour ramener les frères Bryant au poste, et quelqu'un avait du entendre des bribes de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, ou quelqu'un les avait vu pénétré dans le bâtiment… après tout, il n'était pas rare que des policiers se trouvent en ces lieux, et l'un d'eux avait dû voir, entendre, interpréter, répéter… l'habituel bouche à oreille, générateur de bien des rumeurs, parfois infondées, mais révélatrices des indiscrétions des uns et des autres.

Peu importait l'origine de cette rumeur de toute façon, les regards inquisiteurs suffisaient à exaspérer Kate.

Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention d'ordinaire, alors dans ces circonstances là !

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement dans son bureau, saluant au passage les officiers et collègues présents.

Personne ne posa la moindre question au Capitaine, mais tout le monde aurait voulu, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas voir Esposito et Ryan à leurs bureaux respectifs : lorsqu'elle était rentrée hier, cette nuit, elle avait envoyé elle-même un mot aux gars pour les remercier une nouvelle fois de leur intervention, et les rassurer également. Castle l'avait déjà fait, mais elle désirait répondre personnellement également, une façon pour elle de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'en voulait à aucun d'eux pour ce qui était arrivé avec Todd Bryant.

Elle leur avait demandé de placer les deux frères sous surveillances permanentes, spécifiant les noms des personnes qu'elle mandatait pour cela. Deux agents se devaient d'assurer la surveillance, personne d'extérieur n'était autorisé à les rencontrer. S'ils demandaient leurs avocats, les deux agents devaient se poster à la porte. Personne ne s'approchait sans avoir émargé une liste destinée au procureur.

Cette dernière consigne avait pour but de dissuader Mark Bennett de se présenter : comment aurait-il pu justifier sa visite aux frères Bryant ? Officiellement, il n'était pas concerné. Il n'était ni un enquêteur, ni même en charge de quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, rien ne les relier au meurtre de Gamberson.

Elle avait choisi ses hommes, et avait laissé la liberté à Ryan et Esposito de compléter cette équipe au besoin. Elle leur faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'ils ne prendraient pas d'initiative à la légère.

Enfin, en cas de doute, ou de problème, la consigne était d'appeler Beckett et Esposito.

Elle espérait avoir bâti une forteresse au sein de son propre poste, si quelqu'un devait tenter quoique ce soit, il fallait n'avoir plus rien à perdre, et elle doutait que Mark Bennett en soit déjà là.

Quand à Esposito et Ryan, elle leur avait demandé de rentrer se reposer. Elle pensait à Jenny et aux problèmes de couple de Kévin, elle pensait à Lanie qui ne savait pas tout encore, mais surtout, elle pensait à la fatigue et l'implication de ses deux amis.

Tout le monde était éprouvé, mais eux se donnait corps et âme, juste par loyauté envers elle et par foi en leur profession.

Elle leur devait bien cela.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Esposito arrivait vers eux, visiblement déjà là depuis un moment, Kate échangea un regard interrogateur avec Castle.

\- Hey ? Espo qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai dormi en bas, il y a un lit de camp dans le vestiaire des hommes, c'est pratique, répondit-il en souriant doucement

\- Pratique mais pas reposant Javier… lui dit Kate, visiblement inquiète

\- Je sais… mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dormi. J'ai prévenu Lanie, elle a compris. Par contre, tu lui dois une de vos soirées entre filles, prévint-il, amusé

Il regarda Castle et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Même s'il n'avait pas encore posé la question qui le tourmentait depuis la veille, apparemment Rick était plutôt détendu, étant donné les circonstances.

\- Comment… comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en hésitant un peu

\- Ça va Espo, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et le bébé aussi, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle voyait bien que malgré les échanges de la nuit, il restait inquiet et confus.

\- Hey Javier… ce n'était pas ta faute, ok ?

\- Ouais … se contenta-t-il de répondre

\- Puisqu'on parle de responsable, comment s'est passé la nuit ?

\- D'après les rapports de la nuit, ils n'ont pas demandé d'avocats… c'est étrange, murmura Kate

\- Etrange ou voulu… ils ne vont pas parler de toute façon, commenta Castle

\- Qui les surveille en ce moment ? demanda Kate

\- Logan et Seaver font les baby-sitters pour Todd, Maxwell et Chang pour Steven, répondit Esposito. Je m'apprêtais à relever une des deux équipes.

\- Attends, coupa Kate, on a quelque chose à te dire… on veut avoir ton avis.

Esposito la regarda étonné, et un instant, il sut que l'épisode de la nuit avait changé quelque chose.

\- Castle m'a fait part d'une idée, dit-elle en observant son mari, je veux savoir ce que tu en penses. Parce que c'est le genre de chose qui peut tout faire basculer. On peut commettre une erreur fatale pour nous, comme nous sauver la mise… j'aurais préféré en parler avec Ryan en même temps mais…

\- Je suis là, coupa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, et j'arrive au bon moment apparemment !

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Une nouvelle fois, elle constata que ces deux là étaient prêts à aller au-delà d'eux-mêmes pour rendre justice. Et pour elle. Elle en était soulagée, mais en même temps, était gênée de générer autant de loyauté.

Castle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle-même avait eu le même sentiment pour Montgomery, Esposito et Ryan étaient ses amis avant d'être des collègues, et cela justifiait beaucoup. Pour ne pas dire tout.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ce truc si important ? demanda Ryan

\- Je pense que nous sommes arrivés à un point où on ne peut plus compter que sur nous. On doit pouvoir se confier et s'appuyer sur quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra nous aider … quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Il faut penser à l'après, quand on aura fait tombé tous les responsables, il faudra passer par des moments difficiles où on devra se justifier… commença-t-il à voix basse

\- Rick pense que nous devrions raconter ce qu'on sait à Gates, dit-elle en prenant la relève de son époux

\- Gates ? répéta Ryan. Comment elle va réagir en apprenant qu'on a couvert l'assassin d'un flic ? Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire avec sa sœur ?

\- C'est pour cela que je disais que ça pouvait aussi bien être une erreur, comme la meilleure idée qu'ait jamais eu Rick…

\- Non… assurément non… la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, ça a été de t'avoir emmené sur la plage, tu te souviens ce soir là, dans les Hamptons… tu n'avais pas de maillot… dit-il rêveur

Kate le fusilla du regard : comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant, lui qui avait été si soucieux quelques heures plus tôt ? Et comment pouvait-il s'évader en des instants pareils ? Et surtout, comment faisait-il pour la mettre hors d'elle en quelques secondes, autant qu'il était capable, dans les mêmes temps, de la rendre folle de désir ?

\- Sérieux Castle ? lui dit-elle. Parfois, je ne te comprends pas, je te jure…

\- Parfois seulement ? Tout va bien alors ! répondit Ryan, d'un air taquin

Kate secoua la tête comme pour chasser les excentricités de son époux, pour reprendre ensuite un sérieux bien plus de circonstance.

\- Les gars… je veux que vous y pensiez. On ne fera rien sans votre aval, parce que ça peut avoir des conséquences importantes pour nous tous…

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ? lui demanda Esposito

\- Je pense que d'ici peu, on ne pourra plus avancer dans l'ombre. J'ai le sentiment qu'on se rapproche trop de Bennett et des autres pour que rien ne se passe d'ici peu de temps… Rick a peut-être raison, si on a Gates avec nous, elle peut sauver nos plaques si elles sont menacées, et elle peut nous renseigner sur Bennett…

\- Elle nous a démontré qu'elle était honnête et incorruptible… et qu'elle savait se taire quand il le fallait, leur rappela Castle. Elle n'a rien dit pour Montgomery, elle était là aussi pour Kate quand Simmons est mort…

La tension était palpable, une entrée en matière plutôt rude pour un début de journée. Mais désormais, il semblait bien que c'était leur lot quotidien. De surprises en rebondissement, ils devaient faire face et ne pas se laissaient dépasser.

\- Ecoutez… j'ai confiance en vous les gars, en toi Kate. Et Gates a été parfois dure mais jamais elle n'a fait preuve de laxisme quand il s'agissait d'être juste. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera cette fois encore. Il va falloir la convaincre mais si on y parvient, et on a des preuves irréfutables, elle marchera avec nous.

Ryan avait parlé d'une voix claire et sincère. Son discours reflétait ce que pensait Kate depuis sa discussion avec Castle. Elle avait eu besoin de temps et surtout de savoir ce que ses amis en pensaient, mais elle s'était laissé convaincre par son époux. C'était là l'équilibre de leur équipe. Même si cela comportait quelques risques.

\- Ça marche pour moi, déclara Esposito.

\- On doit encore en parler à Lanie et à Alexis. Elles sont impliquées aussi. Dans une moindre mesure puisqu'elles ne savent rien encore à propos de Jimmy, mais elles doivent aussi savoir, prévint Kate. Mais pour l'instant, on devrait aller voir ce que vont nous raconter Todd et Steven.

A la mention du nom du plus jeune des frères Bryant, Kate sentit Castle se crisper. Discrètement, elle effleura sa main, caressant sa paume du bout des doigts. L'heure n'était pas aux cajoleries, ni à la séduction, mais bien au réconfort et à la douceur. Une simple caresse pour lui montrer qu'elle lisait en lui, qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas seul avec son sentiment de haine. Un geste pour le soutenir et se rappeler à lui. Tendrement.

Volontairement, Kate avait choisi d'interroger Steven. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Rick se trouve face à Todd, ne sachant pas la tournure que prendrait cet interrogatoire. S'il rentrait dans la provocation, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Rick ne perde le contrôle et réponde par le geste.

* * *

Steven Bryant était âgé de 37 ans. Il était l'ainé de trois enfants, Todd, 28 ans et Judy, 25 ans. D'après leurs informations, cette dernière avait quitté le domicile familial sitôt qu'elle avait pu. Les bruits de voisinage mentionnaient des violences conjugales, qui avaient tendance à se répercuter sur les enfants. Enfin, principalement, sur Judy. Et si le nom de Steven apparaissait dans les rapports de l'époque, celui de Todd, jamais. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais subit les coups de son père ? Ou peut-être ne s'en était-il jamais plaint ? Toujours était-il que leur père avait mystérieusement succombé à un accident domestique bien étrange.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau, Dave Bryant avait été retrouvé écrasé sous une lourde étagère pleine de livres. La poitrine prisonnière, il avait, semble-t-il, étouffé après une longue agonie.

Le rapport faisait état de la présence des trois enfants dans la maison, mais aucun d'eux n'avait entendu quoique ce soit.

15 ans après, Kate voyait probablement là, le premier des meurtres des deux frères.

Judy avait certainement assisté à la scène, mais s'était tue, terrorisée par ce qu'elle avait vécut … ou par ses propres frères.

Le meurtre de leur père, simple supposition, ou peut-être simple accident, mais quoiqu'il en était réellement, que leur père, indigne et violent, soit mort, n'était pas le souci premier de Kate. Même si les deux frères s'étaient vengés de lui froidement.

Ce matin, dans cette salle, Steven se tenait droit devant eux, assis, les poignets menottés à la table, juste assez de longueur pour pouvoir se saisir d'un verre d'eau posé devant lui.

Jusque là, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de les regarder, sans même demander un avocat.

\- Steven, votre intérêt est de nous parler, lui asséna-t-elle à bout de patience

Aucune réponse. Il lui sourit froidement. Il était glacial et semblait attendre patiemment qu'elle finisse par abandonner.

Que pensait-il ? S'imaginait-il que Bennett vienne les sortir de là ? Elle s'imaginait sans peine que cette scène s'était produit probablement à de multiples reprises.

\- Vous étiez dans l'appartement d'un homme suspecté de meurtre, qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? tenta Castle

\- On a trouvé votre portable, qui vous a appelé en dernier Steven ? Qui vous a demandé de fouiller l'appartement de James Paretti ? demanda Kate à son tour

Le silence pour seule réponse. Bryant avait certainement vécut nombres d'interrogatoires de ce genre, et il savait certainement que tant qu'il ne prononçait pas un seul mot, sa vie valait encore quelque chose pour le cartel… et pour Bennett.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme d'habitude Steven, lui dit Kate doucement. Parce que cette fois, les choses sont différentes. Vous le comprendrez bien assez vite…

Pas un mot, mais un doute dans le regard de Steven Bryant. Le premier. Commençait-il à comprendre quel genre de flic elle était ? Savait-il seulement qui elle était ? Nul doute que dans cette organisation, le nom de Kate Beckett ne devait pas être ignoré.

\- Très bien Steven. Vous allez être inculpé cette fois, je vous le promets. Personne, je dis bien _personne_ ne viendra vous sortir de là…

Elle avait volontairement accentué le mot, elle voulait qu'il gamberge et qu'il comprenne que cette fois était différente des autres.

Rick et elle se levèrent et après un dernier regard vers l'ainé des frères Bryant, se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Vous n'avez rien contre moi…

Une voix sourde. Il avait parlé. Et bien que cette phrase ne plaidait aucunement en la faveur d'une coopération future, pour Kate et Rick, elle signifiait beaucoup. Cela signifiait une inquiétude, une réflexion qui commençait à poindre dans l'esprit de Steven.

S'il se sentait serein, complètement serein, il n'aurait pas parlé, ils en étaient certains.

Kate s'avança lentement vers lui, et planta ses yeux dans les yeux.

\- Si Steven… nous avons les meilleures preuves contre vous. Le genre irréfutable. C'en est fini pour vous. Croyez-moi sur parole…

Bien sur, ces preuves tenaient du témoignage d'un homme coupable de meurtre. Pas la plus solide des accusations. En revanche, 3 flics et un civil, témoignant avoir assisté à la disparition de deux corps, ceux des Hernandez, jetés dans une voiture, par les deux frères, là, l'accusation devenait plus tangible.

Sans parlé des enregistrements, celui qu'ils avaient entendu grâce à Jackson, et ceux retrouvés dans l'appartement de Sherman, par Ryan et Esposito.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas nécessaire de trop en dire. Steven devait être laissé dans l'ignorance. Ne pas savoir était une menace bien plus efficace que toute parole.

* * *

En sortant, Kate constata avec soulagement que le message était bien passé. Sitôt passés la porte, Maxwell et Chang, deux officiers de confiance, se postèrent de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la seule issue de la pièce.

En les croisant, elle leur sourit affectueusement, rencontrant en retour le respect profond que ses hommes portaient sur leurs visages.

Ils rejoignirent Esposito et Ryan près de leurs bureaux. Visiblement, le constat état le même de leur côté : Todd n'avait pas pipé mot durant son interrogatoire.

\- Rien non plus ? demanda Ryan

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Castle

\- Mais je pense qu'il va réfléchir, en partant, il avait l'air un peu moins serein qu'au début, compléta Kate.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour Bennett ? Tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Esposito

Elle se tourna vers le tableau blanc, où figuraient encore les preuves et indices de l'enquête concernant le meurtre de Gamberson. Face à la photo de Jimmy, elle respira profondément avant de répondre à son ami.

\- Officiellement, cela n'a rien à voir avec Gamberson. Et avec les casiers qu'ils ont, on peut les garder au frais sans qu'on nous demande d'explication poussée. Surtout s'ils ne demandent pas d'avocat.

\- Il y a plusieurs affaires dans lesquelles leurs noms sont mentionnées… ça va nous donné un peu de temps pour les garder ici, confirma Ryan. Si on les relie à d'autres meurtres, ça peut les inciter à être un peu plus coopératifs.

\- Oui, mais en attendant, on ne relâche pas la pression. Je veux deux officiers en permanence pour les surveiller. Je vais demander à Vikram s'il est possible d'installer un écran de contrôle dans mon bureau. Je veux pouvoir les garder à l'œil à chaque instant, déclara Kate

\- Et que fait-on pour… l'autre truc ? demanda Castle, en faisant référence au chef adjoint Gates.

\- Je vais aller parler à Lanie, répondit Kate, tu peux appeler Alexis de ton côté ? Après, on sera fixé…

\- J'y vais de ce pas… mais je préférerai que tu y ailles avec Espo ou Ryan.

\- Allez-y, répondit Ryan, moi je m'occupe de voir avec Vikram comment installer l'écran dans ton bureau.

Comprenant l'inquiétude de son époux, Kate ne trouva rien à redire à sa requête. Après tout, les Bryan n'étaient pas la seule menace qui planait sur eux, et se déplaçait seule, n'était peut-être plus aussi anodin qu'auparavant.

Les choses changeaient. Elles avançaient mais elles dressaient aussi devant eux des murs encore inébranlables. En tout cas, en apparence.

L'arrestation des Bryant ne constituait pas réellement un coup porté au cartel, dans le sens où il perdurerait, même sans les deux tueurs à gage. Mais malgré tout, cela représentait forcément un imprévu de taille. Une grosse épine dans le pied de Bennett.

Et Kate n'espérait qu'une chose : que cette épine lui provoque une belle infection.


	73. Chapter 73

Un nouveau chapitre, on avance ;-). Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

\- Je vous avoue que quand vous m'avez contacté, j'étais très loin de m'attendre à ça… même venant de vous M Castle, murmura Victoria Gates.

La décision avait finalement été prise en commun. Lanie trouvait que l'idée de Rick était juste, et nécessaire. Elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt, par Esposito, l'incident avec Todd Bryant et elle aussi, en avait été ébranlée.

Alexis quant à elle, avait signifié à son père qu'elle leur accordait pleine confiance.

Restait à savoir comment aborder Victoria Gates, une femme qui n'était ni une amie, dans le sens propre du terme, ni réellement une collègue.

Lorsque Rick l'avait appelé, prétextant vouloir la rencontrer pour des recherches sur le fonctionnement interne du Central, elle avait d'abord cru à une blague.

Rick Castle ? N'avait-il pas ce qu'il appelait une muse, qu'il avait épousé d'ailleurs ? Et Castle ?! Elle n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, alors qu'il l'appelle, ressemblait davantage à une énorme fumisterie. Pourtant, toutes ces années passées à supporter sa présence et ses théories douteuses, lui avait permis de le connaître un tant soit peu. Si bien que lorsqu'il glissa subtilement dans la conversation que son prochain roman parlerait de corruption, d'enquête secrète et que Nikki Heat aurait certainement besoin d'aide pour la mener jusqu'au bout, Gates avait perçu quelque chose. Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Castle n'était pas réputé pour sa subtilité et pourtant, il semblait bien qu'il avait un message à lui faire passer. Enfin et surtout, elle avait eu vent de l'arrestation de le nuit dernière, et autant elle qualifiait volontiers Caste de personne étrange, autant, elle doutait qu'après une nuit aussi épique, il s'intéresse soudain à des recherches pour un roman.

Elle avait donc accepté de le rencontrer, en se disant qu'au pire, elle perdrait quelques heures, au mieux, elle satisferait sa curiosité.

Mais lorsqu'en arrivant dans le bureau de Richard Castle Investigations, elle avait rapidement comprit que son intuition était toujours alerte.

D'abord chose étrange, Kate était là. Sa présence dans le bureau de son époux, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais s'il l'attendait réellement pour des recherches, elle devenait incongrue.

Puis le visage fermée et soucieux de Beckett lui confirma qu'elle avait vu juste et qu'il ne s'agissait pas là, de simples recherches pour un bouquin.

Et son instinct lui soufflait aussi que jamais, ils ne l'auraient fait venir pour une affaire minime. Quelque chose d'énorme se tramait, elle en fut définitivement sûre, dès qu'elle entra dans le sas, pour y rencontrer les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, mais aussi le docteur Parish et la jeune Castle.

Mais ce qui avait suivit, l'avait cloué sur place.

Elle connaissait Mark Bennett, et non qu'elle l'appréciait, elle le respectait en tant que collègue. Il était de nature froide et ambitieuse, mais elle l'avait davantage classé dans la catégorie des arrivistes que des criminels.

Avait-elle été bernée à ce point par cet homme ?

\- Chef adjoint… je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître absurde, et probablement insensé, mais nous enquêtons depuis des mois et …

\- Quand j'étais en poste aux affaires internes, je faisais la guerre au genre de personnes que vous venez de me décrire. Et j'en ai fait tombé plus d'un. Je n'avais aucune pitié pour ceux qui détournaient la loi à leur avantage… Occuper une fonction aussi importante que Capitaine d'un poste de police, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, et cela nécessite de la rigueur. Et je suis désolée de constater que selon mes critères de l'époque, vous rentrez dans la catégorie de ceux que je chassais de la police, Kate.

Fermant les yeux, comme pour attendre une sentence à venir, Beckett respira profondément. Elle sentit la main de Rick se glisser dans la sienne, soutien bienvenu au désarroi qui commençait à germer dans son esprit. Gates n'allait pas les aider. C'en était fini.

\- Chef, vous devez comprendre que ….

\- Je n'ai pas fini lieutenant Ryan, coupa-t-elle fermement. Avez-vous des preuves formelles de ce que vous avancez Capitaine Beckett ?

Ouvrant les yeux, et relevant la tête vers son ancien chef, elle reprit des couleurs, sentant que le vent tournait peut-être en leur faveur finalement.

\- Que des preuves circonstancielles, et indirectes, mais je suis sûre de moi. Nous sommes sur de nous, chef… répondit-elle

Gates se retrancha dans le silence, comme pour mieux évaluer la situation. Beckett s'était fourrée dans un sacré pétrin, mais si elle avait vu juste…

\- Donc selon vous, Mark Bennett est corrompu et soutient activement un des plus gros cartels de l'Etat…

\- Pour ne pas dire, sans doute le plus gros, confirma Castle

\- On a des preuves qui le lient indirectement à des actions criminelles au bénéfice de ce cartel… nous avons également un témoin qui confirmera les accusations. Et il est venu me voir au bureau… chef adjoint, si vous aviez vu son regard, je suis certaine que vous n'auriez aucun doute sur sa culpabilité, déclara Kate, en y mettant tout son cœur.

\- Ce témoin est fiable ? demanda Gates

La question qui évidemment posait problème. Cherchant ses mots, Kate finit par lâcher la bombe qu'elle retenait jusque là.

\- Il s'agit de James Paretti, chef

Sous les regards de tous les présents de la pièce, Victoria Gates blêmit. Ce James Paretti n'était-il pas le meurtrier présumé du lieutenant Robert Gamberson appartenant aux stup' ?

\- Ne me dîtes pas que … mon dieu Kate… souffla-t-elle soudain.

Puis après quelques secondes d'un face à face tendu :

\- Avez-vous perdu la tête ? cria-t-elle. Cet homme est un meurtrier et votre enquête a permis de conclure à son décès ! Vous avez personnellement informée le chef de la police que Paretti était porté disparu en mer ! Vous l'avez convaincu de sa mort ! Kate ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dîtes ?

\- Oui chef… je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences mais …

\- Des conséquences ? Kate ! Vous risquez votre plaque et votre liberté, vous vous en rendez compte n'est-ce pas ?! Sans parler de vous tous, qui en couvrant cette affaire, êtes devenus des complices !

\- Chef adjoint Gates… commença Esposito

\- Non ! M Castle ? Est-ce que c'est une de vos idées ? demanda-t-elle soudain

\- Quoi ? Euh … je … je …

\- Chef, Castle n'y est pour rien. _J'ai_ décidé de faire disparaître Paretti, parce qu'il était devenu notre principal témoin. Parce qu'avec lui, nous avons un témoignage impliquant des personnes très haut-placées. Des personnes qui ont déjà perpétrés et commandités des meurtres. James Paretti allait mourir si nous l'avions arrêté ce soir là…

\- Vous n'en savez absolument rien ! riposta Gates hors d'elle

\- Ils ont fait tuer Vulcain Simmons et William Bracken. James Paretti n'aurait pas tenu 5 minutes en garde à vue, répondit Castle calmement. Victoria, vous connaissez Beckett… vous savez que jamais elle n'aurait franchi les limites si ses raisons n'en valaient pas la peine…

Rares étaient les personnes qui l'appelaient par son prénom, mais Castle avait mis tellement d'ardeur dans sa réponse, qu'elle n'en fit pas état. Bien sur, elle connaissait Beckett… mais là !

Elle commença à marcher dans la pièce, jetant un œil au tableau qui trônait toujours au milieu. Des mois d'enquêtes sous ses yeux. Des mois d'une affaire tellement énorme !

Sentant la nécessité de se calmer, elle respira profondément.

\- Admettons que ce témoin puisse un jour se présenter devant un tribunal, que pourrait bien se dire un jury en écoutant un homme coupable de meurtre ? Sa parole contre celle d'un fonctionnaire de l'administration du NYPD ?

\- Nous avons d'autres preuves que celles apportaient par Jimmy. Des enregistrements…

\- On y entend clairement le nom de Bennett, et son implication est parfaitement explicite, poursuivit Esposito

\- Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas faire parler les frères Bryant, mais en les arrêtant, nous mettons la pression sur Bennett… il pourrait commettre une erreur fatale… chef adjoint… nous avons besoin de votre soutien, plaida Ryan à son tour.

\- Chef, reprit Kate, je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences et je les assumerai. Nous avons placé James Paretti en état d'arrestation et à l'heure qu'il est, il est détenu et conscient qu'il passera en jugement pour son crime… mais il coopérera parce qu'il n'a pas le choix… les Bryant pourraient eux aussi coopérer… même si ce sera sans doute beaucoup plus délicat… en aucun cas, nous ne passerons de marché, ni avec Jimmy, ni avec les Bryant. James en est conscient. Au mieux, je parlerai pour lui et il passera peut-être un peu moins de temps derrière les barreaux, mais il ira et il le sait …

Elle s'interrompit devant le visage placide de Victoria Gates, cette histoire était insensée !

\- Chef… nous soupçonnons… non, nous sommes certains que Mark Bennett est aussi corrompu que pouvait l'être le sénateur Bracken…

La voix de Kate ressemblait davantage à une plainte murmurée qu'à une plaidoirie plainte de vigueur. Et pourtant, l'impact recherché était le même que celui d'une salle d'audience. De cet entretien avec Gates, pouvait dépendre leur avenir à tous.

\- Je vous connais Kate… et vous aussi messieurs… docteur Parish, Alexis, vous n'êtes pas familières avec des enquêtes de terrain et…

\- Nous assumerons également les conséquences, coupa Lanie. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas une flic, mais je sais reconnaître des ordures quand j'en vois. J'ai entendu ces enregistrements, j'ai entendu parler de ce Bennett, des frères Bryant, de ce Jimmy… et même de ce flic qui a été tué. Mais surtout, je connais mes amis. Je leur fais confiance et je sais que nous sommes dans le vrai…

\- Je connais Kate, enchérit Alexis. Elle a franchi les limites, mais pourtant, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi droit qu'elle. Et si ça peut vous convaincre, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais regardez ce qu'elle a fait de mon père ! C'est un homme respectable maintenant !

\- Et dieu sait qu'elle a du mérite ! murmura Gates sous les regards interloqués

La réplique était pour le moins saugrenue, mais signifiait-elle pour autant que Gates fléchissait ?

Elle les dévisagea chacun leur tour. Tous étaient impliqués, mais aucun ne plierait. C'était limpide. Ils étaient unis, ils étaient d'une loyauté sans borne. Ils étaient la plus solide équipe qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

\- Vous vous êtes fourrés dans un sacré pétrin… tous autant que vous êtes… murmura-t-elle en les regardant, en secouant la tête, constatant les dégâts.

\- Chaque décision que j'ai prise, n'avait pour autre but que la justice, répondit Kate

\- Vous passerez devant la commission… vous le savez Kate n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gates, d'une voix compatissante, teintée d'inquiétude sincère pour son ancien lieutenant.

\- Oui… je le sais chef, répondit-elle simplement. Mais je ne regrette rien, parce que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que des hommes se croient au dessus des lois, des hommes tuent, brisent des vies, arrachent des mères, des pères, des enfants à des centaines, des milliers de familles de cette ville. Ma ville. J'assumerai les conséquences de chacun de mes actes, et de chacun des ordres que j'ai donné à mon équipe. Je l'ai fait parce que ma ville, celle que je suis sensée protéger et servir, est pourrie par des hommes tels que Mark Bennett. Je sais que je pourrais perdre ma plaque… que je pourrais voir ma réputation ternir sous les accusations et les faits… mais chef, si je fais tomber ce cartel, si je sauve la vie d'un seul homme dans cette ville, grâce à ça, j'aurais rempli la fonction qui m'a été confié. Je ne me défilerai pas au moment d'être jugée. Vous me connaissez assez pour le savoir je pense.

D'un seul mouvement, il semblait à Gates que tous les autres s'étaient machinalement rapprochés de Kate, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait. C'était un drôle de phénomène auquel elle assistait. Une telle équipe… comme un seul homme.

\- Aux affaires internes, déclara-t-elle soudain, je travaillais sans relâche pour que ma profession ne soit pas entachée par quoique ce soit, ou qui que ce soit. Si j'avais un doute sur quelqu'un, si le moindre fait me paraissait suspect, je creusais, prête à ronger le plus petit os du squelette le mieux enfoui d'un placard…Nous représentons la loi, la cohésion entre les citoyens et leurs droits. Nous protégeons, nous servons… nous sommes sensés être les garants de leur quiétude, de leur sécurité. Et si un fonctionnaire trahissait son engagement, il devenait dès lors, hors la loi. Et mon travail était de l'arrêter. La corruption m'insupporte. Et vous avez raison, elle pourrie nombres de partis politiques, de flics, de magistrats … se battre contre elle n'amène pas que des félicitations. Je la déteste. Je déteste les hommes qui se pensent au dessus des lois parce qu'ils ont du pouvoir ou de l'argent, ou les deux. Je déteste quand des hommes tentent de s'infiltrer dans ma maison, au sein même du NYPD, pour y asseoir leur arrogance et leur soif de se hisser toujours plus haut… et je déteste royalement que ces gens là y parviennent… Mark Bennett colle tout à fait à l'image que je me fais de ces arrivistes corrompus.

Elle s'interrompit pour prendre le temps de bien capter l'attention de son auditoire.

\- Ces preuves dont vous m'avez parlé, je veux les voir. Je veux entendre ces enregistrements. Je veux parler à votre témoin. Je veux voir toutes les preuves que vous possédez… dit-elle en scrutant d'un œil perçant le tableau blanc, je veux tout savoir du moindre petit détail que vous avez pu déterrer… je ne pourrais pas vous protéger, je ne pourrais au mieux, que vous soutenir devant la commission… mais vous avez raison M Castle, je sais que vous n'auriez pas franchi les limites sans être sûre et certaine que vous aviez mis le doigt sur une énorme affaire…

L'atmosphère changea radicalement en l'espace de quelques secondes. Pour autant, personne n'osait plus prononcer le moindre mot, ayant peur de d'un changement d'avis … ou peur de Gates tout simplement.

Regardant autours de lui, Castle perçut la crispation du visage de Kate, progressivement s'éloigner.

\- Euh… chef adjoint… est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez nous aider ? demanda-t-il en mesurant ses mots

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais au fond d'elle, savait qu'elle le faisait par plaisir à le torturer émotionnellement, que par l'implication de ce qu'il lui demandait de confirmer.

\- Je vous fais confiance… je ne parle pas de vous M Castle, précisa-t-elle d'une voix plus légère, vous m'avez presque convaincue. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir et si j'en arrive aux mêmes conclusions que vous, et croyez-moi, je suis une enquêtrice hors pair quand il s'agit de corruption et de malversations, alors oui, M Castle, je vous aiderai.

Un profond soulagement s'enquit soudain de chacun d'eux. Malgré la prudence qu'elle y mettait, il était évident qu'elle les soutiendrait. Les preuves étaient là, les éléments étaient réels et tangibles, ce qu'eux tous avaient vu et entendu, tout concordé. Gates en serait convaincue et elle deviendrait cet atout majeur qu'ils espéraient tous.

Et en soi, constituait une sorte de protection pour tous. Sans parler du poids en moins à supporter : si Gates les aidait, si elle était prête à se ranger de leur côté, alors les conséquences de passer en commission serait fortement amoindris s'ils étaient soutenues par un haut gradé à la réputation sans faille, comme Victoria Gates.

Bien sur, pour cela, Gates devait être convaincue. Mais elle l'était au trois quarts… et leur enquête était tellement bien ficelée, que le dernier quart assoirait définitivement l'avis qu'elle commençait à se faire de cette affaire.

\- Merci chef, commença Kate, je sais que ce n'est pas sans conséquence, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi on a fait tout ça… et comment on en est arrivé là…

\- Ne me remerciez pas encore Kate… Vous le ferez si j'arrive à vous sortir de là sans encombre, lui sourit-elle pour la première fois de l'après-midi.

Elle vit l'étrange communication entre Beckett et Castle s'installait rapidement. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. L'un et l'autre semblait se parler, se réconforter, s'épauler… sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de leurs bouches. Mais cette « discussion » était pourtant très éloquente.

Maintes fois observées, souvent à leur insu, elle en était toujours autant intrigante et merveilleusement belle à étudier.

\- J'ai une dernière question Kate…

\- Bien sur chef, je vous écoute, répondit-elle d'une voix nettement plus chantante

\- Hier soir… vous êtes allée à l'hôpital parait-il… à la suite d'un choc avec ce suspect que vous avez arrêté…

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Je me suis demandée pourquoi cela ne figurait dans aucun de vos rapports, ni le votre, ni ceux des lieutenants Esposito et Ryan.

\- Ce n'était rien… juste une précaution, rien de plus…

Kate avait beau s'efforçait de paraître normale, les émotions par lesquelles elle était passée ces dernières heures, ne lui permettaient pas d'y parvenir.

\- Une simple précaution, rien de plus, n'envoie pas Kate Beckett à l'hôpital… Un simple choc, comme cela semble avoir été le cas, ne vous aurait pas fait céder si facilement à la demande de votre mari, d'aller consulter un médecin…

\- Euh … comment vous savez que j'ai voulu qu'elle …

\- Des « on dit » M Castle… ma question est la suivante Kate… êtes-vous enceinte ?

Kate regarda Castle, qui avait tout le mal du monde à s'abstenir de sourire. Il était ainsi : dès que quelqu'un mentionnait la grossesse de Kate, il souriait béatement.

Comment s'en défendre après cela ? Son sourire valait tous les discours du monde ! Et comme de toute façon, elle avait décidé d'en parler ouvertement, elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Instantanément, son sourire vint épouser celui de son mari, et passant un bras autours de sa taille, elle regarda Gates, qui souriait elle-aussi.

\- Oui chef… je suis enceinte. C'est encore récent mais le bébé va bien… c'est effectivement pour cela que nous sommes allés à l'hôpital hier…

\- Comment vous avez deviné ? demanda Castle, tout excité et souriant comme un enfant, comme un homme fier de pouvoir parler sans retenu de son futur « petit ».

\- M Castle… je suis flic avant tout. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à faire preuve d'intuition, sourit-elle, le deviner était aussi simple que d'avoir compris à qui étaient destinées, ces boucles d'oreilles que vous m'avez offert pour la St Valentin !

Rick se remémora cet épisode particulièrement gênant à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, qui prêtait à sourire.

\- Kate… murmura affectueusement Gates, ce que vous faîtes tout en étant enceinte… ce n'est que plus méritant encore… mes félicitations !

Elle s'approcha d'elle, en ignorant magistralement Castle, et la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte sincère mais rapide. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de s'épandre ainsi, mais elle aimait bien Kate, malgré le fait qu'elle ait épousé Castle ! Même si, au fond d'elle, elle l'appréciait …. Enfin, cela, il était plus amusant qu'il ne le sache pas !

\- Nous sommes tous méritants chef… tout le monde ici… sans eux, je n'en serais pas là… et sans vous, on ne pourrait peut-être pas conclure cette affaire, alors si on les fait tomber… nous serons tous méritants…


	74. Chapter 74

Après une bonne semaine d'absence, me revoilà ;-). Je séchais j'avoue.. il m'a fallu du temps pour imaginer la suite, le prochain chapitre ne se fera pas autant attendre ;-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

A présent que Gates avait rejoint leur rang, en tout cas, qu'elle avait accepté d'étudier leurs preuves sans les envoyer directement devant des juges, l'atmosphère s'en trouvait allégée.

Tous étaient conscients, Gates la première, que si cette enquête n'aboutissait pas, elle leur exploserait à la figure. Tous savaient aussi qu'ils courraient le risque de détruire leurs carrières, leurs réputations, leurs avenirs en s'engageant dans cette chasse à la sorcière.

Là avait été le point central des inquiétudes de Kate. Au-delà de sa propre personne, tous ceux qui acceptaient de la suivre, de l'aider, de la soutenir, mettaient un pied, voir les deux, dans un engrenage dans lequel ils ne pourraient sortir sans dommage et sans ménagement.

Et surtout, Kate avait craint que Gates refuse catégoriquement d'emprunter ce chemin sinueux. Comme pour tous, dès lors qu'elle avait eut connaissance de ce que Beckett et les autres cachaient, elle devenait complice et pour une femme comme Victoria Gates, se dérober à la loi n'était pas acceptable, ni même envisageable.

Et pourtant, elle ne les avait pas condamnés. Mieux, elle voulait en savoir plus.

Si bien que l'entrevue prévue ce soir entre eux et Jimmy, tombait au meilleur des moments.

Gates avait appelé son bureau pour prétexter un empêchement de dernière minute, un souci d'ordre familial qui la contraignait à s'absenter pour le reste de la journée.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Lanie, Esposito et Ryan étaient retournés à leurs postes respectifs, Alexis, quant à elle, était retournée à la fac.

Kate et Castle avaient donc entrepris de présenter à Gates l'ensemble de leurs recherches.

Le timing était court dans la mesure où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Jackson et Jimmy le soir même.

Pour autant, Kate n'avait pas lésiné sur les détails, et avec Rick, avait reprit tout l'historique de cette sombre affaire.

D'abord silencieuse, attentive, quelque fois sceptique, au fil des minutes, des heures, les questions de Gates abondaient.

Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Où ?... il était désormais clair que sa curiosité était motivée par une toute nouvelle soif, autre que celle d'être convaincue. L'enquêtrice chevronnée qui sommeillait en elle depuis quelques années, s'était réveillée et sa foi en Kate, paraphait le reste.

\- Quelle est la place de Bennett dans ce cartel d'après vous ? demanda-t-elle

\- On pense qu'il est très proche de celui qu'ils appellent tous « L'Avocat », peut-être son bras droit, quelque chose comme ça, répondit Castle

\- Pour le moment, c'est la personne la plus haute placée dans l'organisation que nous avons pu identifier sans équivoque, continua Kate

\- Ce qu'on sait avec exactitude, c'est que Bennett sert de transit en quelque sorte, entre les hommes comme Jimmy et Quinn et « L'Avocat ». Il récupère l'argent et le transporte jusqu'à lui. Lui et son acolyte, un certain Boyd doivent être des proches, « L'Avocat » leur fait confiance.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de tracer ses appels ? S'ils sont si proches, Mark a sans doute déjà essayé de le contacter. Même s'il s'agit d'une ligne sécurisée ou d'un appel anonyme ou masqué, la fréquence de ces appels peut nous permettre d'isoler un créneau, des dates, des heures, expliqua Gates

\- Le problème chef, c'est qu'on se doit de rester prudent en toute circonstance, on est obligé de considérer que chaque geste que l'on fait, peut être surveiller, alors fouiller dans le listing téléphonique d'un fonctionnaire aussi bien placé que Bennett, cela ne passerait sans doute pas inaperçu, répondit Kate

\- Sans parler du fait que vu les moyens qu'ils ont à leur disposition, il y a fort à parier que chacun est protégé et que dès qu'un mouvement suspect se manifeste, les alarmes doivent retentir dans tous les sens, précisa Castle.

\- Mark Bennett est un homme ambitieux… et extrêmement arrogant. Les hommes comme lui sont surtout imbu d'eux-mêmes et se pensent à l'abri de tout. Il pourrait même avoir été assez confiant pour appeler de son propre bureau…

Gates était un animal en gage. L'œil perçant caractérisant les freins qu'elle était en train de ronger. Elle avait revêtu l'habit du flic, de l'enquêtrice déterminée à prouver la trahison d'un des leurs.

Devant eux, des dossiers, des photos, celles prises lors de leur surveillance devant la blanchisserie, l'enregistrement que Jackson leur avait confié, celui du premier soir, entre Jimmy et Quinn. Celui de Jimmy à l'attention de Sherman.

Exposées ainsi, les pièces commençaient à constituer un puzzle impressionnant.

Les dossiers des frères Bryant, les rapports, les enregistrements que les Bros avaient retrouvé chez Sherman.

Gates était convaincue, et au-delà de cela, elle était furieuse. Furieuse de constater que de tels agissements perduraient, malgré l'arrestation de Bracken et le meurtre de Simmons, furieuse de côtoyer Mark Bennett presque tous les jours au Central. Furieuse de n'avoir rien vu, rien su.

\- Je peux avoir accès à certaines données, elles sont limitées bien sur, mais elles sont protégées par l'anonymat de ma session.

Kate et Rick la laissèrent continuer son explication, intrigués et intéressés par la potentialité d'obtenir de nouvelles informations sur Bennett.

\- Chacun d'entre nous détient un code utilisateur, comme un mot de passe sur votre ordinateur, mais celui-ci, permet l'ouverture d'une session informatique qui donne accès à l'ensemble des données qui transitent dans chaque poste de cette ville. Elle permet au chef de la police, à moi-même et à tous ceux qui possèdent un code d'accès, d'avoir un œil sur tout ce qui se passe. Les rapports, les interventions, les incidents… mais aussi ce qui est en lien avec le personnel administratif et les fonctionnaires. Les dossiers de chacun, les événements marquants… Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'une fois cette session ouverte, toutes les informations recherchées sont noyées dans la masse des données. Il n'y a pas de mémoire, pas d'historique, on ne peut pas savoir ce que j'ai cherché précisément, juste que je me suis connectée à tel moment de la journée.

Castle regardait Gates sans vraiment comprendre en quoi cela pouvait les intéresser, comment cela pourrait leur fournir des informations inédites sur Bennett.

Les rapports, les incidents, bien sur, pouvaient être et seraient précieux, ils faciliteraient grandement la tâche de Vikram dans ses recherches, mais des infos sur Bennett ? Il ne voyait pas.

\- Chef, à quel genre de renseignements pourrions-nous avoir accès ? demanda Kate, confirmant au passage qu'elle non plus, ne comprenait pas encore l'intérêt que Gates envisageait.

\- L'année dernière, l'administration comptable du NYPD a lancé un audit sur les dépenses faites dans tous les services du Central. Y compris les correspondances téléphoniques. Cela a été opéré dans le plus grand des secrets, le but étant d'identifier les dépenses inutiles. Et par soucis de transparences, les données sont archivées… et accessibles via ma session.

Si Bennett avait passé des appels de son bureau, alors cela figureraient dans ses données archivées qu'il ne pouvait pas supprimer.

C'était intéressant à savoir. Mais à la fois, assez improbable d'imaginer des hommes aussi soucieux du détail et de la discrétion, se perdre dans un tel faux pas.

Et pourtant, même les criminels les plus recherchés, les plus dangereux, commettaient des erreurs qui permettaient de les arrêter.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Bennett, appeler de son bureau, commenta Castle, au mieux, il l'aura fait sur un portable, une ligne prépayée… mais sa ligne fixe ?

\- Si j'étais ce genre de criminelle M Castle, j'imagine que c'est ce que je ferais, mais n'oublions pas qui est Mark Bennett : un homme arrogant et fier. Le genre d'homme qui vous tend la main pour vous saluer et vous plante un couteau dans le dos, de l'autre. Cet homme là est confiant. Comme l'était Bracken.

\- Oui mais Bracken ne laissait jamais ce genre de traces derrière lui… murmura Kate

\- On peut au moins vérifier, cette session me permet de le faire, peut-être que Bennett a laissé des indices derrière lui… il n'a aucune raison de me suspecter. Ma réputation me devance, personne ne s'imaginerait que je me livre à une enquête en sous-marin, suffisamment risquée pour briser une carrière ou une vie.

\- Comment parviendrez-vous à isoler quelque chose ? Je veux dire, si vous parlez de ces échanges téléphoniques, j'imagine qu'il reçoit et passe des centaines d'appels tous les mois, et on ne sait pas de combien de mois on parle, avança Kate

\- Votre ami, l'analyste peut sans doute fragmenter les données et gagner bien plus de temps que moi dans ses interprétations. Je copie les données sur une clé USB et personne ne s'en apercevra.

\- Ce ne sont pas des données confidentielles chef adjoint ? demanda Kate, consciente de ce que représentait l'impact de la divulgation de ce genre de renseignements.

\- Si… elles le sont. Et si on ne trouve rien, si toute cette affaire s'évapore, pour ça, c'est moi qui devrais assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

\- Vous pourriez risquer votre carrière chef, lui dit Kate en croisant son regard.

Face à face, la détermination de l'une percutant celle de l'autre. Le visage de Gates portait les marques de l'exigence qui l'habitait, Kate sut avant même qu'elle ne réponde, le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je me sens trahie Kate, je vous l'ai dit, la corruption m'insupporte… croyez-moi, si je vous propose d'agir ainsi, c'est que j'en pèse les conséquences. Et je payerai s'il faut payer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Caste, en regardant les deux femmes. Pourquoi acceptez-vous de prendre ce risque ?

\- Pourquoi le faites-vous M. Castle ? Pourquoi Kate le fait-elle ? Vous allez avoir un enfant et pourtant, vous foncez vers l'inconnu… vous le faites parce que vous croyez en la justice, vous croyez pouvoir faire changer les choses. Vous n'imaginez pas les conséquences les plus graves qui planent au dessus de vous, parce que vous avez foi en ces gens qui vous jugeront le moment venu…. Je suis comme vous. Je n'imagine qu'un homme comme Mark Bennett puisse s'en sortir pendant que nous, nous pourrions croupir en prison ou nous retrouver déchus de toute crédibilité.

\- Si Vikram parvient à trouver une piste, elle pourrait nous conduire droit vers « L'Avocat », et dans le pire des cas, si nous ne parvenons pas à l'identifier, Bennett pourrait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à justifier certains agissements… accorda Kate.

\- Si on identifie une piste fiable, on met Bennett dans une situation plus qu'instable. Il est arrogant mais pas idiot, je suis sûr que c'est le genre d'hommes à vouloir sauver sa peau, quitte à pousser quelqu'un dans le vide, continua Castle

\- Ne le sous-estimons pas non plus, nous marchons sur des œufs, je vous le rappelle, pour l'instant, rien de ce que j'ai vu ou entendu n'est une preuve irréfutable de son implication. Ne devenons pas comme lui, gardons la tête froide, prévint Gates

\- Jimmy va sûrement pouvoir nous éclairer davantage sur l'implication de chacun, peut-être même nous en dire plus sur « L'Avocat »…

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer cet homme, je ne vous le cache pas, décréta Gates.

Comme muer d'un reflexe, Castle consulta sa montre, le temps passait vite, Gates en savait désormais suffisamment pour maîtriser l'importance de cette enquête, et pour comprendre les raisons de leurs agissements.

Pour l'instant, c'était l'essentiel. L'importance que prenait le soutien de Gates, leur accordait le droit de respirer davantage. Non pas que son implication leur garantissait que tous s'en sortiraient sans passer par les épreuves administratives, mais au moins, elle leur prouvait que leur quête était louable. Ils ne s'étaient pas égarés, ils étaient allés très loin, au-delà de tout, mais au regard d'une femme comme Victoria Gates, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus.

* * *

18H.

Les coordonnées GPS fournies par Jackson les avaient menés dans l'endroit le plus improbable qu'ils avaient imaginé.

L'idée de les retrouver aux fins fonds d'un bois, dans une cabane dénuée d'électricité, complètement isolée, voire abandonnée, avait germé dans leurs esprits.

Celle même de devoir les retrouver au milieu de l'océan, Jackson gardant Jimmy prisonnier dans la cale d'un navire, avait été envisagée.

Ou quoi de mieux qu'un bunker anti-nucléaire, construit dans les sous-sols d'une propriété archi sécurisée ?

Quoi de mieux ? Pour Jackson, c'était simple, et bien plus efficace que tout autre stratagème.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu as planqué Jimmy - notre seul témoin, notre principal atout, celui qui a tant à nous apprendre – ici ? demanda Rick complètement ahuri et presque affolé, tellement il avait l'impression que son père n'avait pas compris l'importance de James.

\- C'est le meilleur endroit où un homme peut se cacher, tu sais, répondit Jackson, calme, confiant, mais sérieux et étonné de voir une nouvelle venue dans l'équipe.

En plein cœur de New York, à quelques blocs même du poste de Kate, ce cabaret ne ressemblait en rien à la meilleure des planques pour un homme recherché par des tueurs à gage.

\- Tu as conscience qu'on a besoin de lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rick, en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Il ne sera jamais autant en sécurité qu'ici, fais-moi confiance, assura Jackson

Jusque là silencieuses, Kate et Gates n'en étaient pas moins stupéfaites de l'endroit où se terraient Jimmy et Jackson.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient garés à l'angle de l'avenue, les regards s'étaient croisés d'un seul mouvement. Aucun n'avait imaginé que la planque était en ville, et encore moins, située sur une avenue des plus fréquentées.

Et pourtant, ils s'étaient retrouvés à errer au milieu des passants, la surprise se lisant sur leurs visages, l'incompréhension s'installant progressivement dans leurs esprits.

Leurs premières pensées fut d'ailleurs, la mauvaise interprétation des coordonnées GPS. Mais lorsque près d'eux, une cabine téléphonique avait sonné avec insistance, ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

Après avoir décroché, Kate avait du expliquer à Jackson qui était la femme qui les accompagnait, et surtout pourquoi elle était là. Un imprévu pour lui, qu'il devrait maîtriser à son tour.

Puis, hésitants mais suivant malgré tout ces directives, ils avaient rejoint le club, dont l'enseigne lumineuse ne laissait aucun doute sur son genre. A l'intérieur, le hall d'entrée se voulait chic et moderne, mais la nature légère du spectacle qui se déroulait chaque soir, s'identifiait aisément : des silhouettes cartonnées de femmes à taille réelle, des flyers aux couleurs festives de la nuit, des affiches de spectacles…

Devant eux, un homme en costume sombre, aussi grand que carré, leur avait barré l'accès à la pièce suivante.

Austère, silencieux, mesurant bien 10 bons centimètres de plus que Castle, le contraste avec Kate et Gates avait été saisissant.

Puis, conformément aux indications fournies par Jackson, Kate avait annoncé vouloir voir le « patron ».

D'une voix si faible qu'elle n'en était audible que pour lui-même, l'homme avait murmuré quelque chose dans un micro, vraisemblablement installé près de son col.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jackson s'était montré.

Il les avait alors menés dans une arrière salle, où des dizaines de tables servaient à la restauration, encadrant une scène de spectacles au fond de la grande pièce.

Et à présent, ils étaient là, Gates observant cet homme étrange, Jackson lisant en elle pour se faire sa propre idée de la personne qu'était la nouvelle venue. Bien sur, il la connaissait, il savait qui elle était, mais sa présence n'était pas moins surprenante.

\- Comment va Jimmy ? demanda Kate

\- Et est-il blessé? précisa rapidement Castle

\- Vous pouvez être rassurés… notre ami va bien.

\- Il est blessé ? demanda à nouveau Rick avec insistance, en ne cachant plus son exaspération et son impatience.

Comme pour le faire enragé davantage, Jackson prit son temps pour répondre. Comme s'il attendait que son fils se calme, comme s'il voulait dicter ses propres règles de conduite.

\- Disons simplement que j'ai du m'adapter à la situation dans laquelle il nous a mis. Je lui ai offert une porte de sortie dans l'urgence… l'essentiel est là. Et si vous étiez à sa place, vous jugeriez aussi préférable un petit don de soi de la sorte.

\- Un don de soi ? On a retrouvé son sang, Jackson. J'ignore vos méthodes et pour être honnête, je suis bluffée par ce que vous avez réussi à faire en si peu de temps, mais nous ne sommes pas à la place de Jimmy, nous sommes à la notre. Et notre préoccupation majeure, c'est son intégrité.

Kate avait été ferme. Les méthodes de Jackson avaient beaux être plus qu'efficaces, elle n'en était pas moins un flic, avec ses valeurs et ses devoirs.

Et de surcroît, son attitude commençait à lui déplaire quelque peu.

Jackson la regarda droit dans les yeux, non un regard de défi, mais plutôt celui d'un homme que rien ne pouvait impressionner. Il la respectait, mais lui, avait des situations à gérer. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la nécessité de s'adonner à des gestes extrêmes, mais lui, se savait obligé d'agir ainsi.

Deux mondes, deux façons de voir les choses… mais au fond, la même justice recherchée.

\- Ma chère Kate, Jimmy va bien. Croyez-moi. Il n'est pas blessé, ni même traumatisé par quoique ce soit. Vous allez pouvoir le juger par vous-même.

Lentement, il les invita d'un geste ample, à le suivre, dans une autre pièce, accessible par une porte dérobée près de la scène.

Précis, habitué, professionnel, il tapa un code sur un écran digital situé tout près de celle-ci.

\- Cette pièce est ultra sécurisée, commença-t-il. Ce bâtiment, malgré son apparence dirons-nous… légère, est un des endroits les plus sûrs de la ville pour ce genre de cas.

S'effaçant, il les laissa pénétrer dans une nouvelle pièce, qui dès cet instant, éloigna les doutes des esprits, quant à la sécurité de Jimmy. Une pièce lumineuse, aux murs jonchés d'écrans de sécurité, se découvrit devant eux.

Au fond, derrière une grande baie vitrée, Jimmy les salua de la main, un sourire en coin presque timide, presque inapproprié… comme s'il ne savait pas comment les accueillir.

\- Cette porte est blindée, et n'est accessible que par un code qui n'est connu que de moi, il est impossible de la forcer, impossible de la faire sauter, ce qui, quand bien même cela serait possible, ne manquerait pas d'alerter les autorités immédiatement, étant donné la situation locale.

\- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? demanda Castle, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahis par tant de technologies de pointe.

\- Ma disparition potentielle entraînerait l'envoi du code à une personne de confiance, dans les 48h, cette pièce deviendrait alors accessible à cette personne.

Une méthode bien connue : un paquet, une personne de confiance, un destin maîtrisé…

\- A qui est cet endroit ? C'est une planque de la CIA ? Un centre de commande secret ? … Est-ce que tu as une super voiture avec pleins de gadgets trop cools ou un truc du genre ?

L'espace d'un instant, Castle était redevenu cet enfant que tous connaissaient tant. Y compris Jackson. Il l'avait souvent observé à son insu, et il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que cet endroit ravirait son fils.

\- Non, rien de tel… pour le moment, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que Jimmy ne pourrait pas être plus en sécurité… et pas mieux retenu prisonnier.

\- Quand Kate et Castle m'ont parlé de vous, je pensais que nous vous aurions plutôt retrouvé au fin fond de l'Etat, caché je ne sais où, lui dit Gates en le regardant, mi-étonnée, mi-impressionnée.

\- Voyez-vous chère madame, si un doute subsiste sur la mort de James, votre ami Bennett lancera ses hommes après lui. Et ce que nous savons de lui, de ce cartel, c'est qu'ils agissent toujours à l'abri des regards, la discrétion est de mise et tout ce qui s'approche trop près de la lumière … disparaît, dit-il, mimant une explosion de ses mains de façon théâtrale.

\- Et un lieu public, surtout un lieu qui vit la nuit, est précisément le genre d'endroit qu'ils évitent, murmura Kate, d'une voix qui trahissait presque un début d'admiration.

\- Précisément, approuva-t-il. Nous sommes au cœur de la ville. Dans un lieu particulièrement vivant la nuit… comme le jour.

\- C'est ingénieux, je l'admets, lui dit Gates. Vous avez pensé à tout…

\- A tout, sauf à vous très chère. Je suis prêt à vous faire confiance, si Kate le fait. Mais sachez que ce ne sont pas mes méthodes.

\- Ça tombe plutôt bien, M Hunt, ce ne sont pas les nôtres habituellement, le jugea-t-elle, en retour.

L'air crépita entre eux, comme marquant les égos de chacun, et leurs valeurs mutuelles. Un combat d'observation s'engagea, l'un tentant de lire dans l'esprit de cet homme, l'autre, analysant les détails qui pourraient trahir une faille.

\- Bon, peut-être que l'on pourrait s'y mettre non ? S'impatienta Kate, muée d'une envie de désamorcer la situation. Nous sommes là pour interroger Jimmy, nous avons besoin de ce qu'il sait… et vite. Jackson, Victoria Gates est une femme honnête et droite, je la connais, j'ai servi sous ses ordres et je sais qu'elle est au-dessus de tout soupçon. Chef adjoint, par le passé déjà, Jackson Hunt nous a prouvé son efficacité et sa détermination. Grâce à lui, nous avons une chance de pouvoir coincer ses hommes, vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

\- Hum… j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec votre mère M Castle. Et elle m'a tout l'air d'être une femme raisonnée, quoiqu'un peu excentrique parfois…

\- Un peu ? Parfois ? coupa Rick à l'attention de Kate, d'un air incrédule.

\- … ET… reprit-elle en accentuant sa remarque pour retrouver l'attention de tous, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que vous devez bien tenir vos défauts de quelqu'un… cependant, je vais écouter Kate et vous faire confiance M Hunt.

Kate lui sourit en retour, sourire de circonstance, mais sincère malgré tout.

Jackson, de son côté, apprécia la conclusion, autant que le sarcasme.

Cette femme semblait fiable, et son côté pince-sans-rire en disait plus long sur elle-même que tous les discours du monde. Elle cachait au mieux, ses sentiments, sa sensibilité, et sa sympathie, mais son regard bienveillant et surtout la confiance qu'elle avait accordée à Kate suite à tous ces événements, lui confirmaient qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde devant elle.

\- Bien… je vois que notre ami s'agite derrière la vitre, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour nous tous d'écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire…


	75. Chapter 75

Tout d'abord, mes excuses pour cette longue attente... j'ai des raisons mais bon, je pensais pouvoir écrire la suite bien plus tôt. Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit pour "réclamer" la suite et que je n'ai pu remercier directement. J'espère que cette fois, je vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme pour poster les chapitres ;-)

* * *

\- M Paretti… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et je dois dire, que j'ai hâte de vous entendre…

James posa ses yeux sur la femme face à lui, elle semblait froide, fermée, glaciale… intimidante. D'instinct, il sut qu'elle ne laisserait passer aucune errance, aucune lacune, aucun manquement.

Avant de la rencontrer, il avait pensé successivement que l'autre femme flic, était celle à convaincre. Puis, cet homme aussi mystérieux qu'il avait l'air dangereux et efficace.

Et à présent, il avait face à lui une femme dont le visage ne démontrait aucune expression. Ni sympathie, ni animosité. Juste le visage impartial de celle qui n'attendait rien d'autre que la vérité. Une femme qu'on ne pouvait que difficilement tromper probablement.

James lui sourit respectueusement, un sourire simple, de circonstance, sans fioriture, ni exagération.

Il sentait que cette femme se fichait complètement de paraître sympathique ou agréable. Il sentait plutôt la prudence d'une femme qui avait déjà croisé des menteurs convaincants, et l'ouverture d'esprit, de celle qui savait que parfois, certaines personnes abusaient de leurs pouvoirs ou de leurs positions.

Mais surtout, dans ses yeux, il lut l'honnêteté. Et la fermeté.

S'il ne la convainquait pas, elle ne l'aiderait pas. Ses mains en devinrent moites, et un désagréable sentiment de panique commençait à danser dans son esprit. Il allait devoir parler sans limite, sans tabou et par conséquent, risquer encore un peu plus sa vie.

\- Madame, je veux coopérer, vous pouvez me faire confiance … commença-t-il

\- Ça, vous me laisserez en juger par moi-même, M Paretti, coupa-t-elle fermement.

Tel un petit garçon échaudé par un adulte, il baissa les yeux par reflexe, intimidé par la froideur de cette femme.

\- Jimmy, nous sommes là parce que nous voulons des réponses, et nous avons beaucoup de zones d'ombres à éclaircir. C'est le moment où tu dois tout nous dire… absolument tout. C'est dans ton intérêt, lui dit Kate, d'une voix claire et posée.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous dirais tout ce que je sais… je sais ce que je risque, à commencer par ma propre vie…

Gates le jaugea d'un œil averti, elle était prête à connaître la vérité, mais pas à croire n'importe quoi. Et si Jimmy tentait de les bluffer, elle devait être sûre d'avoir l'esprit suffisamment aguerri pour contrer ce genre de pièges.

\- M Paretti, je suis là pour vous écouter, vous devrez nous dire tout ce que vous savez, dans les moindres détails. Je veux des faits, des noms, des dates… tout ce dont vous avez été témoin. Est-on d'accord ?

\- Oui madame, répondit-il solennellement

\- Avez-vous compris que votre témoignage ne vous épargnerait pas un jugement pour meurtre, et sans doute pas la prison ?

\- Oui madame, murmura-t-il, après quelques secondes, en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

Sa voix monocorde contrastait avec la nervosité dont il avait l'air de souffrir.

\- Bien… alors nous vous écoutons M Paretti, conclut-elle.

Jimmy ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde respiration, l'heure était arrivée où son destin se jouait en partie.

Expirant bruyamment, il releva la tête et commença son récit.

\- A l'époque, j'étais un simple petit voleur… je braquais des épiceries, des bars, parfois même des femmes seules dans les parcs ou dans la rue… je me méfiais des gros gibiers, et comme je « travaillais » toujours en solo, je ne prenais jamais de gros risques, si un coup devenait trop foireux, je me cassais et je recommençais plus tard. C'était simple et je gérais les problèmes moi-même.

Il prit quelques secondes, comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs, comme pour s'assurer de n'oublier aucun détail, tant il avait conscience que de son récit, se jouait sa vie.

\- Tout allait bien, je me faisais un peu de fric, les flics ne me connaissait pas, je passais au travers du système… mais voilà, les gens comme moi, à un moment donné, on prend confiance, on s'imagine que tout se passera toujours bien parce qu'on suit une sorte de code, et surtout parce qu'on devient arrogant… A force de passer au travers les mailles du filet, on pense qu'on est plus malin que les flics… et on commence à vouloir plus. Plus de fric, plus d'adrénaline, plus de braquages… et plus gros aussi. L'épicerie est devenue le supermarché, le bar du coin est devenu le bar de la Haute Société où ça puait le fric… et comme je m'en sortais toujours, j'ai tapé encore plus haut. Quand j'ai braqué ma première banque, je n'avais que 19 ans. Et à 21, j'ai pris 3 ans ferme.

A nouveau, il s'arrêta. Il jeta un œil autours de lui, regardant chacune des personnes présentes, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien penser de lui. Avec le recul, sa rétrospective lui rappelait à quel point il avait été idiot de suivre cette voix, à quel point sa mère devait avoir honte ou être blessée par ses actes.

\- C'était ma première condamnation … la seule sur du long terme. Jusque là, j'avais réussi à esquiver la prison, les flics me connaissaient maintenant, mais les garde-à-vue n'aboutissaient jamais. La prison m'a mis une sacré claque, mais pour autant, elle m'a pas rendu plus intelligent… en tout cas, pas moins stupide… Quand je suis sorti, j'ai fais gaffe pendant quelques mois, et puis, j'ai replongé… à nouveau des braquages, des vols… je me méfiais, mais ça marchait toujours… et je me faisais encore du fric facile…

\- A quel moment, t'es-tu retrouvé embrigadé dans ce cartel ? demanda Castle

\- Un jour, un vol a mal tourné… je me suis échappé, mais un flic m'a chopé… j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était bizarre parce qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'emmener au poste… c'était presque comme si, il prenait son temps… et après j'ai compris. Un autre mec est arrivé, ils m'ont emmené dans un hangar désaffecté, au nord de la ville. Je me souviens que j'ai flippé à ce moment-là, parce que ça faisait vraiment comme dans les films où la mafia règle ses comptes… j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me loger une balle dans la tête…

Mais au lieu de ça, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me surveillaient depuis un moment, qu'ils m'avaient regardé « travailler », que j'étais un mec calme et professionnel… le flic m'a expliqué que j'étais « protégé » parce que son patron s'intéressait à moi.

\- Ils te surveillaient pour t'évaluer, c'est ça ? demanda Kate

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris… en fait, c'était pas parce que j'étais doué dans ce que je faisais que je n'avais jamais été arrêté… avant la banque, j'veux dire… c'est juste que je passais une espèce d'examen…

\- Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que des membres de la police protègent des délinquants dans votre genre ? C'est bien ça ? questionna Gates, de plus en plus intéressée.

\- Oui madame. C'est pour ça aussi que quand Sherman est venu me trouver, ça m'a pas semblé étonnant… pour moi, les flics étaient tous plus ou moins corrompus, c'était monnaie courante …

\- Pas tous, sachez-le jeune homme, souffla Gates

\- Oublions Sherman un moment, revenons au moment où ces deux personnes t'ont approché, rappela Rick

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un job pour moi, que je me ferais pleins de fric, que je continuerais d'être protégé, et surtout, les risques étaient vraiment moins importants.

\- Quel était le job ? demanda Kate

\- Je devais vendre leur came, ils m'ont expliqué que leur réseau était très bien organisé et que ça faisait des années qu'il faisait ses preuves. Au début, je voyais juste le fric que j'allais me faire… c'est après que j'ai vu tout ce que ça impliquait…

Jimmy se tut à nouveau. Kate et Castle le regardèrent, tentant de lire en cet homme. Il semblait …blessé. Fatigué. Pas du fait de son isolement forcé de ces derniers jours, mais par le poids de la culpabilité qui s'abattait sur lui. Il leur semblait qu'il comprenait mieux de jour en jour, les conséquences de ses actes criminels. Jimmy paraissait vieux, malgré ses quelques 25 années.

\- La … première fois que j'ai vu un mec se faire tuer devant moi, il était à peine plus vieux que moi… il avait recommandé un mec qui avait tenté de doubler « L'Avocat »…Todd Bryant l'a descendu d'une balle dans la nuque pendant que son frangin souriait tranquillement. Ces deux mecs sont de vrais psychopathes…

\- Il nous faut un nom, une date et un lieu M Paretti, lui dit Gates

\- Victor Manning… j'oublierai jamais ce nom, son crâne a explosé devant moi…

Instinctivement, tous s'abstinrent de briser le silence dans lequel Jimmy venait de se terrer. Son visage était blanc, horrifié par ce souvenir morbide.

\- Je vous donnerai toutes les infos à propos du meurtre de Victor…

\- Bien … continuez M Paretti.

\- Après ça, j'étais plus méfiant, j'avais pas l'habitude de la jouer en équipe, et en plus, avec ce genre de mecs au cul… j'ai dealé pour « L'Avocat » pendant quelques mois, ça marchait plutôt bien, mais un jour, je me suis pris la tête avec un autre dealer… il me cherchait sans arrêt, il était pourri et arrogant… toujours à pousser les autres pour avoir plus de fric sans trop se mouiller… finalement, avec le recul, je me dis qu'il était comme moi… on arrêtait pas de se chercher… et un jour, j'ai pété un câble… je l'ai frappé plus fort que je le voulais et le mec est mort. Ca s'est passé derrière un bar … tout le monde m'avait vu sortir avec lui et tout le monde savait qu'on se détestait. J'étais bon pour retourner en taule … et au lieu de ça, toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. Je suis sortie de la détention provisoire et là j'ai appris que les Bryant avaient fait taire deux témoins, et que des pièces du dossier avaient disparu… Je m'en sortais encore quoi…

\- Il aurait fallu être très bien placé pour faire disparaître des preuves, avança Gates, à l'attention de Kate.

\- On sait que ce cartel est très bien protégé, et si Jimmy dit vrai, plusieurs flics sont corrompus, répondit-elle. Dans ces conditions, ça devient moins difficiles chef…

\- On sait que les Bryant exécutent à tour de bras, au moindre faux pas… pourquoi pas toi Jimmy ? Pourquoi toi, ils t'ont donné une chance ? demanda Rick

Gates prêta encore plus d'attention à la réponse. En effet, pourquoi Jimmy avait-il été épargné ? Alors que d'autres mourraient pour moins…

\- J'ai pas la réponse à votre question. Peut-être que mon travail leur convenait, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, me faire crever était risquer pour eux… sincèrement, j'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis sorti, ils m'ont parachuté convoyeur. C'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle entre nous. On récupère le fric et on le transporte vers l'aérodrome, ensuite Bennett ou Boyd le font disparaître.

A ce nom, Victoria Gates se sentit envahie d'un sentiment de haine. Presque de vengeance. Lentement, comme absorbé d'une aura hypnotique, elle capta l'attention de Jimmy:

\- M Paretti, voulez-vous décliner l'identité complète de ces deux hommes s'il vous plait ?

Kate se prit d'admiration pour Gates. Jimmy prononcerait les noms des deux hommes de sa propre initiative, sans que eux ne le fassent avant lui. Et surtout sans que personne ne puisse induire sa réponse.

\- Mark Bennett et Leroy Boyd. Deux pourritures très proches de « L'Avocat », répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Gates prit une inspiration, plongea son regard dans celui de Jimmy, et poursuivit.

\- Pouvez-vous décliner l'identité de celui que vous appelez « L'Avocat » ?

La tension monta d'un cran, comme si tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Jimmy. Comme si en un instant, tout pouvait basculer.

\- Non madame… ça je ne peux pas le faire, parce que je sais pas qui c'est. A ma connaissance, les seuls qui savent qui il est sont Bennett et Boyd, et peut-être la femme qui les accompagnait parfois…

Gates se tourna vers Kate, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- C'est la femme dont je vous ai parlé, celle qui m'a mise en garde au début de cette affaire… Rita.

Elle reprit sa position face à Jimmy, impatiente de connaître la suite.

\- Comment fonctionne ce cartel M Paretti ?

\- C'est très bien pensé… la ville est divisée en quartier, et les quartiers, en territoire. Chaque convoyeur a un associé. Pour moi, c'était Quinn. Quinn O'Leary. Chaque équipe gère son territoire, et en général, il y a deux axes de transactions. Pour nous, c'était la blanchisserie des Hernandez et un resto chinois. On récupérait le fric à la blanchisserie et on diffusait la came par le bien du resto. Les consommateurs savaient qui appeler, et le chinois vendait la came et nous on l'approvisionnait.

\- Tu parles au passé ? demanda Rick, attentif à la tournure que prenait l'histoire de Jimmy

\- Ouais … apparemment quelqu'un a eu des doutes sur Hernandez. On le soupçonnait de parler aux flics, de leur donner des renseignements… du coup, les Bryant l'ont buté, lui et sa femme. Nous, avec Quinn, on était pas au courant, avant qu'on les voit débarquer… la règle est stricte, si on a des doutes sur un endroit ou sur quelqu'un, on le raye de la carte… dans tous les sens du terme. Si les flics cherchent du côté de la blanchisserie ou du chinois, ils ne trouveront plus rien. En quelques heures, on avait déjà de nouvelles instructions et de nouveaux points de rendez-vous.

\- Ce chinois, vous avez son nom ? demanda Gates

\- Xian Shino, il gère un resto pas loin de la bibliothèque universitaire. Mais vous ne trouverez plus rien de compromettant chez lui, la mit-il en garde.

\- Ces nouveaux lieux de rendez-vous, où sont-ils ? demanda à son tour Kate

\- Une quincaillerie pour la came, une petite imprimerie pour l'argent, je vous donnerais les adresses et les noms de ceux qui gèrent sur place.

\- On parle de combien de personnes M Paretti ?

\- Combien, je pourrais pas vous dire précisément, ce que je sais c'est qu'en général, chaque endroit est géré par une ou deux personnes au maximum. Faut compter au moins 4 équipes de convoyeurs par quartier, et une quinzaine de quartiers dans la ville. Rajoutez à ça les électrons libres comme Bennett et Boyd, les Bryant ou les flics corrompus et les rabatteurs, enfin les dealers comme moi avant… plus ceux que je connais pas… et « L'Avocat » bien sûr…je dirais 200 à 300 personnes tout au plus…

\- Tout au plus ? c'est déjà énorme ! bondit Castle

\- Pas à l'échelle d'un cartel de drogue, c'est là où ils sont très forts… ils sont pas nombreux, surtout pour une ville comme New York. Ça fonctionne en comité restreint…

\- Ça limite les risques de se faire doubler… ils sont peu, donc peu de monde à surveiller. Chacun tient une place dans le cartel et si quelqu'un se fait prendre, soit on l'exécute, soit on le protège en faisant disparaître toute trace de lui et de ses méfaits…reprit Kate à voix haute.

Ainsi, ils avaient vu juste sur le fonctionnement du cartel. Les révélations de Darryl Kane, et les recherches de Vikram concernant les appels à ce restaurant chinois trouvaient écho en l'histoire de Jimmy.

Chacun était « choisi » minutieusement avant d'intégrer le cartel, comme cela avait été le cas avec Jimmy : des hommes de main à qui ils promettaient fortune et impunité.

Peu de monde voulait également dire une organisation précise, calculée, intransigeante.

Peu de monde voulait surtout dire que même découvert, l'un de ces hommes pouvait passer pour un dealer isolé, sans importance… En arrêtant un homme comme James Paretti, n'importe quel flic ne s'imaginerait jamais qu'il fasse parti d'une telle organisation, à envergure minime en terme d'hommes, mais énorme si on s'intéressait à son impact sur la ville, et sur les pouvoirs locaux.

La voix de Gates brisa le silence qui avait submergé la pièce.

\- Quelle est l'implication exacte de Mark Bennett ? L'avez-vous vu personnellement commettre des actes répréhensibles ?

\- Non madame… mais je sais que les Bryant tiennent leurs ordres de lui, et de Boyd.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? demanda Castle

\- Parce qu'ils sont peut-être complètement barrés, mais ils parlent… et ils aiment bien se vanter d'être bien placés et bien vus… tout le monde sait que si les Bryant débarquent, c'est sur ordre de ces deux pourris.

\- Mais concrètement, vous n'avez aucune preuve, conclut Gates, d'une voix ferme. Excusez nous un instant M Paretti…

Elle se leva, et fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Kate croisa le regard de Rick, et y reconnut, la même incertitude que celle qui commençait à tambouriner à ses oreilles. Jackson, lui, semblait impassible, silencieux et attentif.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, James se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux comme pour attendre une sentence.

Gates, elle, se tourna enfin vers Kate, Rick et Jackson.

\- Nous n'avons rien de concret qui permette d'établir un lien réel entre Mark Bennett et ce cartel, commença-t-elle

\- Nous avons le témoignage de Jimmy, protesta Rick

\- Des suppositions … c'est tout ce que nous avons. Et faites par un homme qui a tué et qui cherche peut-être à sauver sa peau, M Castle… c'est très loin d'être assez pour moi. Et encore moins pour porter une affaire en justice.

\- Chef, jusque là, ce que nous a dit Jimmy est vérifié par les informations que nous avons collecté depuis le début de cette affaire… vous avez vu les photos, les vidéos, vous avez entendu les enregistrements… nous avons des preuves concrètes…avança à son tour Kate

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je crois en cette histoire de cartel et de corruption, mais en ce qui concerne Mark Bennett, à part son témoignage, nous n'avons rien…

\- Alors, nous allons devoir les trouver ces preuves chère madame, coupa Jackson.

Son intervention fut marquée par un silence pesant. Jusque là, il avait laissé le soin à Gates de mener son interrogatoire, il n'avait posé aucune question, prêtant seulement une oreille attentive.

\- Je crois le gamin. Et je sais d'expérience que même l'homme le plus précautionneux, laissera toujours des traces derrière lui. Chacun a ses failles. Et nous finirons par identifier et trouver celles de Mark Bennett.

\- Et bien nous avons intérêt à creuser et au bon endroit, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse berner ce type très longtemps… le temps joue contre nous. Surtout s'il a des doutes vous concernant Kate, et surtout, maintenant que les frères Bryant sont hors jeu.

\- Il va se montrer encore plus méfiant, s'il y a des traces à trouver, il va falloir faire vite avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, confirma Rick.

Gates se mura dans le silence. Les yeux fixés sur Kate, elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Cette histoire était d'une telle ampleur, qu'aucune marche de manœuvre ne leur serait offerte.

\- Appliquons-nous à comprendre l'organisation … nous isolerons les noms, les lieux, les dates que pourra nous fournir M Paretti… J'utiliserai mon code d'accès pour fouiller discrètement du côté des appels et des dépenses de Mark Bennett…

\- Chef, nous ne pourrons pas intervenir sur des cas isolés… nous devons tous les cueillir en même temps, sinon Bennett le saura et nous ne trouverons jamais rien sur lui, prévint Kate.

\- Nous pouvons au moins monter un dossier solide sur la base de ce que nous savons…

Les deux mains sur les hanches, Victoria Gates en imposait naturellement. Elle souffla, comme pour libérer une pression trop pesante, puis, continua :

\- Nous devrons vérifier point par point ce que nous a dit M Paretti. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque sur ce dossier. Nous devons être sur à 100% que ce que nous présenterons à un juge, au chef de la police ou à quiconque ayant une autorité en la matière, soit solide et fiable.

Acquiesçant en silence, tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers James. Il n'avait pas bougé, il les fixait, blafard, éteint, conscient qu'un échec équivaudrait pour lui, à une mort assurée.


	76. Chapter 76

Il était tard désormais, mais la pression des dernières heures suffisait à les priver de sommeil. Même la fatigue elle-même leur jouait des tours et leur refusait un repos nécessaire et pourtant désiré.

Les yeux las, les traits tirés, Kate et Rick demeuraient assis l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé du salon, hypnotisés par les flammes qui dansaient devant eux.

L'interrogatoire de Jimmy s'était éternisé. Gates, assoiffée de questions et de leurs réponses, avait creusé, encore et encore, jonglant avec les faits, les dates, les informations primordiales, et celles plus anecdotiques, mais oh combien précieuses.

Elle avait maîtrisé l'art de l'interrogatoire à merveille, attentive, alerte, croisant et vérifiant les propos de Jimmy.

Les révélations en valaient la peine, et s'ils se sentaient davantage armés pour faire face à cette organisation, ils connaissaient également le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir.

Pour ne pas alimenter des soupçons inappropriés, et devant l'heure tardive, ils avaient décidé de rentrer sans procéder à un débriefing, qui aurait certainement mené à des discussions jusqu' au milieu de la nuit.

Au-delà de cela, chacun ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner.

S'éloigner de l'enquête, s'éloigner des certitudes dictaient par le récit de Jimmy, s'éloigner de cette évidence qui se dessinait à présent.

S'éloigner pour ne pas se perdre. Garder la tête froide et céder aux apparences, en oubliant que des vérifications s'imposaient.

La sagesse partagée de tous, combinée à l'expérience, leur permettraient d'être prêt, le moment venu. Aucune place au doute, aux détails inexpliqués, aux zones d'ombre.

Chacun savait qu'ils représenteraient une faille qui ne passeraient pas inaperçue, ni pour un procureur, ni pour « L'Avocat ».

Le témoignage de Jimmy fourmillait de détails et de faits, et dorénavant, ils devaient en vérifier chaque ligne, pour enfin pouvoir envisager un angle d'attaque.

Demain, tous se retrouveraient. Mais pour l'instant, seule la quiétude et le réconfort mutuel leur importaient.

Instinctivement, Kate se serra davantage contre Castle, partageant son silence, autant que sa chaleur.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? finit-elle par demander doucement.

Choisissant ses mots, Rick ne répondit pas de suite. Il tourna légèrement la tête, posant sa joue contre la tête de sa femme, respirant son odeur en fermant les yeux.

\- Nous allons rentrer en guerre… murmura-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit-elle. Nous le savons depuis le début, c'est bien une guerre que nous allons leur livrer…

\- Dans toute guerre, il y a des pertes…

Kate resserra davantage son étreinte, et captura la main de son mari, avant de répondre.

\- Il y a déjà eu des pertes… je pense à Darryl, je pense à toutes les victimes de ce trafic … même à Sherman ou aux Hernandez… babe, les pertes, c'est à nous de les minimiser et pour les autres, leur rendre justice…

\- Et s'il y en a à venir ?

Beckett se releva pour capter le regard de Rick, l'inquiétude dont il était habité n'était pas nouvelle, mais la fragilité qu'elle percevait dans sa voix, elle, l'intriguée.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, et pour leur enfant à naître, mais ce qu'elle entendait, était plus profond.

\- C'est pour éviter cela que l'on n'agit pas à chaud… tu connais Gates, elle voudra avoir toutes les certitudes avant de lancer la première pierre. Et nous sommes pareils Rick… on ne laissera rien au hasard, comme à chaque fois qu'on fait une avancée sur cette enquête…

\- C'est justement parce que le hasard n'est pas maîtrisable qu'on ne peut pas le prévoir… même en étant prudent, on a frôlé la catastrophe à plusieurs reprises… on est prudent, c'est vrai… mais on est aussi très chanceux…

Kate étudiait le visage de son mari, fermé, impassible, presque absent. Les yeux dans le vide. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient sur ses iris, et c'est là, le seul signe de vie qu'elle y lisait. Et cela lui faisait peur.

Rarement Rick se laissait aller à la noirceur, au défaitisme ou à la fatalité. Qu'il semble s'y confondre à ce point, la terrorisait.

Respirant profondément, elle attira son attention d'un baiser, tendre, doux, aussi soudain que désespéré.

Les lèvres de Kate le ramenèrent à elle. Il lui sourit tendrement, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il

\- En premier lieu, parce que je t'aime… et aussi parce que tu souffres, je le sens…

Il baissa les yeux, comme prit en faute, percuté de plein fouet par ces quelques mots.

\- Mon cœur… je me doute de ce qui se passe dans ta tête actuellement. Tu as peur… on ne sait pas où on met les pieds et pourtant, je sais que tu veux la vérité, autant que moi…

\- Ces hommes… qui qu'ils soient, ne respectent rien Kate. Surtout pas la vie. Il y a un tel contraste entre eux et nous…

\- Nous, nous vénérons la vie… et notre quotidien est bercé d'espoir, d'envie… nous ne devons pas nous laisser envahir par la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver…

\- Ça ne nous empêche pas de devoir y penser. Tu sais… je pense à tous ces hommes… Bennett, Boyle, leur patron… à quel point un homme peut-il être mauvais pour ne vouloir que le pouvoir et l'argent, quitte à tuer, bafouer, ternir ? Comment peut-on se regarder en face et aimer ce qu'on voit ? Comment fait-on pour atteindre une telle …déchéance, une telle noirceur de l'âme ? Est-ce que cela pourrait nous arriver à nous ? Un drame, une perte… est-ce que cela nous pousserait à nous moquer de tout ce qui compte pour les gens normaux ?

« Oui… comment est-ce possible ?... » pensa Kate, en écho à son mari.

Elle reprit sa position initiale et se cala contre lui, son bras l'enlaçant amoureusement, sa main reposant sur son ventre. Elle devait vaincre cette détresse, elle devait être là pour lui, comme à chaque fois, que lui, avait été là pour elle.

\- C'est parce que tu te poses ces questions que cela ne t'arrivera jamais. Tu es un homme bon Rick… et nos amis, notre famille, le sont aussi.

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser les mots atteindre son esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse un homme à trahir, à tuer … mais je crois que l'essentiel, c'est de reconnaître les valeurs de ceux qui se battent pour la vie. Je le vois en Ryan, ses problèmes familiaux, il lutte pour sauver son couple, alors qu'il pourrait baisser les bras… Javier et Lanie, qui essaient encore… même après tant d'échec… Gates, qui franchit avec la ligne, parce qu'elle croit en nous… Babe, tu dois voir ce qui nous rend fort, pas uniquement ce qui nous meurtrit…

\- Tu as raison… je le sais. Mais j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Jimmy… des hommes sont morts, exécutés de sang froid pendant que d'autres s'enrichissent de ces pertes… je me sens impuissant Kate…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable et tu ne le seras jamais, dit-elle fermement. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Mais si on doit endosser une responsabilité, ce sera celle de leur perte à eux. Et de ça, nous pourrons être fiers mon cœur…

Castle sourit tendrement devant la détermination si évidente de sa femme. Il sentait sa colère et sa force en même temps. Il sentait son besoin de le soutenir, et de le convaincre… il sentait son amour, tout simplement.

\- On va les traduire en justice alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus légère, dans laquelle Kate perçut la lumière.

\- Oh oui… et ils ne vont pas le voir venir…

\- C'est quoi le grade au dessus de Capitaine ? demanda-t-il soudain

\- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle dans un faible sourire, intriguée par la question, et reconnaissant le ton que prenait Rick lorsqu'il amorçait une de ses idée loufoque.

\- Parce qu'ils vont te propulser tout en haut de la hiérarchie, après ça… d'une voix rêveuse

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me voir en sénatrice ? taquina-t-elle

\- Oh je veux te voir sous toutes les coutures Mme Castle… plaisanta-t-il en plantant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne

\- Et si je te proposais de laisser tomber les apparats de Capitaine ou de sénatrice ? Qu'en dirais-tu ? lui murmura-t-elle amoureusement

\- Serais-tu en train de me proposer la perversion de l'esprit par la chair ?

Sans répondre, Kate se releva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, puis lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant fermement la sienne, elle l'entraîna dans loin de ses doutes et de ses craintes.

Doucement, elle bascula sur ses cuisses pour lui faire face, et gémit profondément en sentant la chaleur des bras de son mari qui s'emparait d'elle.

* * *

Dans une obscurité quasi complète, Mark Bennett semblait se fondre dans le décor froid de son bureau.

Les mauvaises nouvelles s'amoncelaient, et d'expérience, il savait que l'amorce de la chute s'annonçait.

D'abord la disparition de Paretti, puis l'arrestation des frères Bryant… ce flic mort chez James… trop de coïncidences pour qu'elles en soient réellement.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose remuait. L'instinct. Celui qui le dominait et le guidait à chaque prise de risque.

Perdre les Bryant était extrêmement préjudiciable. Il savait qu'ils ne parleraient pas, ils étaient finis, mais certainement pas idiots au point de tenter de trouver un accord avec les flics, un juge ou un procureur. Parmi toutes les humiliations, pactiser avec les autorités, les ferait passer pour des êtres manipulables.

Parler, les ferait « redescendre » à hauteur des autres. Et s'il y avait un point commun entre eux et lui, c'était bien ce sentiment de domination, de supériorité.

Il se savait prétentieux de penser cela, mais force était de constater, qu'il ne devait sa position qu'à lui-même. Sa réussite, sa fortune, son pouvoir, tout le rendait plus important encore.

Pourquoi ne pas brandir cette supériorité ? Lui qui avait réussi là où tant d'autre échouait ou peinait à atteindre? Autours de lui, il voyait des fonctionnaires, travaillant tous les jours, habités par le stress des factures à payer ou de la réussite sociale… lui ne connaissait pas cela.

Non, les Bryant ne parleraient pas.

D'autant, qu'ils savaient qu'un seul mot les conduirait à la mort.

Quoi d'autres ? James Paretti décédé ? Etait-ce possible ? Cette flic le jurait, jusqu'à avoir la moindre parade à chacune de ses questions…

Il savait James sur la défensive… Boyd le lui en avait parlé. Pourquoi l'était-il ? Ce flic mort, ce Gamberson, était-il celui qui fournissait des renseignements aux stups ?

James était-il le fruit pourri au sein de l'organisation ?

Pourquoi le flic était-il mort ? Pourquoi James était-il mort ?

Bennett posa son regard froid dans le verre de whisky qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il joua un instant avec le liquide, le faisant tourner, tourbillonner comme pour y chercher des réponses à ses questions.

Beckett était dangereuse, ça, il le savait. Déjà à l'époque, il avait, à plusieurs reprises, mis en garde Bracken. Mais à sa décharge, qui aurait pensé qu'elle parvienne à trouver la faille ?

Même son arrogance naturelle ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de se targuer de l'avoir imaginer.

Que savait-elle ? Savait-elle simplement quelque chose à leur sujet?

Il détestait cette femme, dont les éloges dépassaient l'entendement … elle n'avait bénéficié que de chances, et rien de plus. Et encore ! Sa chance résidait dans son rapprochement avec cet écrivain.

Lui aussi était dangereux. Stupide, mais intelligent en même temps. Et intuitif.

Trop de choses se passaient en même temps… et à chaque fois, ces deux emmerdeurs étaient là.

Encore une fois, la coïncidence n'en paraissait que trop douteuse.

Et que dire de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait… arguant que l'arrestation des Bryant était due au fait qu'il avait avancé l'hypothèse que James Paretti pourrait être encore vivant ?...

Etait-ce vrai qu'elle avait fait surveiller cet appartement dans ce but ?

Ou cachait-elle quelque chose de bien plus néfaste pour lui ?...

D'une traite, il but son whisky, décidé plus que jamais à rester sur ses gardes.

Il n'allait pas laisser ses doutes et cette femme, fragiliser l'entreprise la plus fructueuse de sa vie.

Il la vaincrait avant.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu es satisfait ? L'étude de toutes mes coutures te convient ? demanda Kate dans un sourire, caressant le torse de son époux.

\- Je vais te confier un secret… que tu sois Capitaine, sénatrice ou marchande de glaces, tu restes mon plus agréable sujet d'étude… quoique si tu étais marchande de glaces, on pourrait rendre cela encore plus agréable ! … taquina-t-il

Kate étouffa un rire, emportée par le plaisir d'entendre son mari, se remettre à plaisanter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en vendre pour ça tu sais … dit-elle en jouant de ses mains près de son bas ventre.

\- Avoues qu'en avoir à volonté, ce serait quand même super excitant !

\- Tu ne supportes pas le froid babe, tu râles à chaque fois, le reprit-elle en le provoquant amoureusement

\- C'est faux … sauf quand si tu en mets… euh… là ! dit-il en désignant du doigt le bas de son ventre… par contre, je ne me plains jamais du froid quand tu joues de tes attributs pour la faire fondre …

L'image de la bouche et de la langue de sa femme caressant son torse et ses parties intimes lui virent en mémoire, et en un instant, son corps réagit.

\- Mes attributs hein ? sourit-elle.

\- Oh oui… tu sais me rendre fou…

\- Uniquement pour ton plus grand plaisir mon cœur

\- Je te l'accorde, sourit-il à nouveau.

Resserrant son étreinte, calé confortablement contre elle, il ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur, savourant la tranquillité de la nuit.

\- Tu imagines … dans quelques mois, c'est Cosmo qui nous tiendra éveillés, dit-il, la fierté résonnant dans sa voix

\- Ça veut dire que lorsqu'il sera parmi nous, c'en sera fini de nos nuits d'amour torrides ? taquina-t-elle. Ce seront les pleurs et rien d'autre qui feront que nous ne dormirons que quelques heures dans la nuit ?

\- Non … ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Mme Castle, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à te sevrer de sommeil pendant des années encore…

\- Me sevrer de sommeil ? Babe… tu dormiras autant que notre petit, voir peut-être plus, sourit-elle devant l'absence de bonne foi de son époux.

\- Et tu seras bien contente que je te laisse un peu tranquille du coup… tu verras, sourit-il

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai hâte qu'il nous prive de sommeil, murmura-t-elle, laissant ses pensées divaguer vers un avenir proche, heureux et serein.

Perdus dans les pensées et cédant enfin au sommeil, tous deux s'endormirent paisiblement, loin du chaos qui les menaçait… encore et toujours, peut-être même davantage désormais.


	77. Chapter 77

Un long chapitre, après une longue absence ... pour laquelle je m'excuse encore ;-)

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, merci à vous de continuer à me donner vos impressions et avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

3h après son réveil, il lui semblait que la fatigue était en passe de prendre le dessus sur elle.

La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais pourtant, l'accumulation du stress, des appréhensions, des doutes, le temps qui passait … tout… le poids de l'enquête pesait de plus en plus, et à l'approche de ces zones d'ombre, dont ils frôlaient maintenant les contours, il lui semblait que son corps se refusait d'avancer.

« Les nuits torrides n'aident sûrement pas pour la récupération physique… » se dit-elle, dans un sourire que quiconque n'aurait compris en cet instant.

Hier encore, la passion avait eu raison de sa fatigue, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se perdre dans les bras de son mari, le besoin de le ramener à elle, lui, dont les effets négatifs de cette situation se répercutaient également en lui.

Kate était lasse. Fatiguée, proche de l'épuisement. L'écho des avertissements de Rick, ceux de Lanie, se confondaient dans sa tête.

« Tu es enceinte, tu dois te reposer… » « Le stress n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte… » « Tu dois éviter les carences, pense à ton corps…moi j'y pense tout l'temps ! »

Un autre sourire, les idioties de son mari résonnaient avec tellement de chaleur…Castle avait le don pour alléger les situations, même si hier, il était lui-même en proie à l'angoisse.

Assise à son bureau, ses dossiers en cours étalés devant elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers Bennett et le témoignage de Jimmy.

Le corps lourd, l'esprit ailleurs.

Devant elle, un rapport de la nuit précédente, une sombre histoire de cadavre de femme découvert dans un appartement, situé à la périphérie de la juridiction du 12ème.

Une affaire, une victime, une famille en deuil, des amis, des enfants peut-être … un meurtrier.

Une affaire qui méritait autant son attention qu'une autre… c'était son serment, ses valeurs…et pourtant, ce matin, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Les lieutenants en charge de l'enquête étaient des flics compétents, qu'elle savait méticuleux et professionnels. En cela, elle pouvait être tranquille.

Mais intérieurement, elle se méprisait de ne pouvoir se détacher de Bennett, des Bryant, de Boyle… d'une certaine façon, elle leur accordait plus d'importance qu'à cette jeune femme, pourtant innocente, étranglée chez elle, sans raison apparente.

Les yeux rivés sur le dossier fictif qui servait de « couverture » à leur enquête non-officielle, Kate se sentait attirée, hypnotisée…

Tout juste camouflé sous les photos de la scène de crime, elle se força à poser la main dessus. Le faire disparaître… juste un instant. Loin des yeux …

Loin du cœur ? Ou plutôt de l'esprit ?

Elle se reconcentra sur la lecture du rapport préliminaire, aucun témoin, aucun motif évident … la jeune victime n'avait aucun casier judiciaire, aucun problème de dépendance quelconque, aucun ennemi connu… l'enquête s'annonçait difficile au premier abord.

Des auditions étaient prévues, les voisins, les amis, la famille, les collègues … une piste se découvrirait peut-être après cela…

Peut-être un petit ami, un ancien petit ami, un ami qui aurait voulu être plus …

« Stop ! … tu supposes sans savoir ! … » se martela-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Son métier nécessitait autre chose que des suppositions gratuites. Des preuves, des mobiles, des témoignages… vouloir classer l'affaire dans une catégorie avant même d'avoir débuter l'enquête, ne lui ressemblait pas.

Dépitée, elle ferma les yeux. Inspira profondément. Quelques secondes pour faire le vide.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, elle referma le dossier, le déposa avec les autres affaires en cours, et comme étrangère à elle-même, se saisit du dossier qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Elle se fit un terrible constat : elle priorisait. Son esprit était incapable de se concentrer sur d'autres affaires ces derniers temps.

« Je dois mettre un terme à tout ça, avant de me perdre… perdre tout ce en quoi je crois… ».

Elle lut et relut des rapports qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur, tellement il lui semblait qu'ils étaient ancrés dans son esprit.

Les photos ne révéleraient rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà déterminés, mais une nouvelle fois, elle les examina.

Que savaient-ils au juste ? Quelles étaient leurs certitudes ? Qui était vraiment derrière tout ça et quel était le rôle exact de Mark Bennett ?

Jimmy avait parlé, et ça, c'était déjà une énorme avancée.

Il leur avait fourni des éléments qui, s'ils étaient vérifiés, seraient des atouts précieux. Chacun saurait quoi faire pour établir la vérité, mais la difficulté résidait dans la discrétion nécessaire qu'ils devaient maintenir entre eux.

Kate mourrait d'envie de rapporter à Ryan et Esposito ce que Jimmy leur avait dit. Mais comment le faire ? Quand le faire ? Les convoquer pour de fausses raisons, une fausse affaire ? Trahir un peu plus ses valeurs ?

De son bureau, elle jeta un œil aux deux hommes. Comme d'habitude, ils se chamaillaient gentiment, se mesurant l'un l'autre, pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur…

Au moins, pour cela, rien ne changeait.

Souriant faiblement à ce constat, elle se leva pour les rejoindre.

\- Hey Capitaine, tu vas pouvoir nous aider, l'accueillit Esposito

\- Je crains le pire, répondit-elle d'une voix plus désabusée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus bizarre ? Manger des sushis avec des couverts ou porter des sous-vêtements trop petits sous prétexte qu'ils portent bonheur ? lui demanda sérieusement Ryan

L'espace d'un instant, Kate se demanda si sa réaction aurait était différente, si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état de fatigue.

En arrêt devant les deux hommes, absente, presque ahurie par la question, elle se demanda ensuite si ces deux amis connaissaient leur chance d'être encore capable de se poser de telles questions, aussi stupide fussent-t-elles !

Sans répondre, elle leur offrit finalement un sourire affectueux, amusée et faussement stupéfaite que l'on puisse s'interroger à propos de tels sujets … Elle était pourtant habituée… Castle était un maître en la matière…

\- Sérieusement, le respect des traditions mec ! s'offusqua Esposito de façon très exagérée

\- Ça doit te serrer les … enfin tu vois ! répondit Ryan, en indiquant pudiquement son bas ventre

\- Hey ! ce caleçon me porte chance, je suis en vie grâce à lui, se défendit le plus sérieusement possible Javier

\- Et moi, je n'aime pas avoir du riz dans ma sauce soja, avec des couverts, c'est plus simple ! Et surtout, ça ne me causera jamais de trouble de la virilité !

\- Hey, les gars ! On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment ! De quoi on parle ? demanda Castle, en faisant irruption soudainement.

Son sourire, affiché sur ses lèvres, fit réagir Kate en une fraction de seconde. Sa fatigue sembla s'estomper et son corps se rappela instantanément de la fièvre que son mari avait provoquée la veille.

\- Du caleçon bien trop petit de Javier, répondit rapidement Ryan

\- Ouch… ça doit te serrer les …, réagit Rick dans une grimace mimant la douleur, tout en imitant, sans le savoir le geste précédent de Kévin.

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, répondit Esposito dans un geste désabusé.

Kate, observatrice amusée de cette joute verbale, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son mari, en souriant amoureusement.

Puis, comme attiré instinctivement, Rick se tourna vers elle, et la couvrit d'un regard tendre et chaleureux.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, lui dit-il doucement, en lui tendant un gobelet de café.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, sans le lâcher du regard

Hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, les yeux ne se quittaient pas, et leurs sourires, pleins de sous-entendus, en disaient long sur les images qui dansaient dans leurs têtes.

\- La nuit a été … mouvementée ? demanda Esposito d'un air faussement innocent, interrompant leur dialogue silencieux

\- Lui au moins n'a pas de problème avec ses slips, elles ne sont pas comprimées, se moqua Ryan

\- Hey ! Premièrement … commença Esposito avant de s'interrompre, pour poursuivre à voix basse, elles ne sont pas comprimées ! Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire slip…

Naturellement, et sans s'en rendre compte, Kate s'était rapprochée de Rick, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à boire une gorgée de café, qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de la profondeur des sous-entendus de Castle, et inconsciemment, ceux d'Esposito.

Une nouvelle note… une nouvelle déclaration, écrite sur le rebord de son gobelet.

« Mme Castle … merci de savoir si bien effacer mes angoisses, ton corps est la meilleure thérapie au monde… et je veux la poursuivre toute notre vie…Always, Rick »

Se sentant rougir, elle releva les yeux vers son époux, et le remercia d'un sourire.

Si la fatigue lui jouait des tours, l'amour qu'il lui vouait la tenait en éveil.

Perdus les yeux dans les yeux, à nouveau ils s'éloignèrent du monde pour se retrouver où leurs pensées les menaient.

\- T'as raison mon frère … la nuit a du être sacrément mouvementée, déclara Ryan à l'attention de Javier

Celui-ci acquiesça tout en se satisfaisant de la mine gênée qu'arborait à présent Kate suite à l'intervention de son ami.

\- Bon … euh … les gars, balbutia-t-elle, où êtes-vous de …

Une main sur son épaule la fit s'interrompre soudainement. Elle regarda Rick, et sentit l'angoisse l'investir, face au visage blême de son époux.

Rapidement, elle se tourna. Et blêmit elle aussi.

Jackson.

D'un pas pressé, il les rejoignit, l'air grave.

\- Kate, messieurs… on a potentiellement un problème, murmura-t-il

* * *

Enfermés dans la salle qui leur servait habituellement à observer les interrogatoires, Kate, Rick et les Bros dévisageaient Jackson, l'esprit embrumé par l'anxiété.

\- Que se passe-t-il Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Kate, sans préambule

\- C'est plutôt confiné comme endroit, se contenta-t-il de répondre en étudiant les 4 coins de la pièce

\- Papa !

\- C'est la seule pièce où nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être entendu, ni observé… Jackson, que se passe-t-il ? reprit Kate, un air d'impatience dans la voix

\- Après votre départ hier, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Jimmy …

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Jimmy ? interrompit Rick

\- Si tu me laisses parler, tu le sauras fiston, réprimanda Jackson sèchement… Jimmy va bien, mais il m'a parlé de notre ami Bennett… et plus il m'en parlait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, en tout cas me faire comprendre quelque chose…

\- Jimmy nous a dit qu'il voulait coopérer, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le dirait non ? argumenta Ryan

\- Justement, se contenta de répondre Jackson.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Rick, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix

\- J'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de m'influencer …

Kate se laissa aller contre la vitre sans tain, et ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'intuition de Jackson.

\- Vous êtes en train de suggérer que peut-être, on ne devrait pas faire confiance à Jimmy ? demanda Esposito

\- Sans aller jusque là… j'ai juste pensé que je devais vous en parler…

\- Vous avez bien fait, murmura Kate. On ne doit rien prendre à la légère…

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis … et c'est pour ça que je suis allé chez Bennett cette nuit…

4 paires d'yeux se posèrent en même temps sur Jackson. 4 mêmes airs surpris, 4 mêmes réactions de panique.

\- Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Ne t'emporte pas Rick, laisse moi vous expliquer …

\- Non mais tu sais qu'on doit être discret et qu'on est tous en danger si jamais Bennett se doute de quoi que ce soit ? Continua-t-il

\- Rick ...Kate posa sa main sur son bras pour le ramener à elle

\- Pourquoi tu es allé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il t'avait surpris ?

\- Rick… le rappela Kate, plus fermement cette fois. Laisse-le nous expliquer…

\- Merci ma chère…

\- Expliquez-vous Jackson, parce qu'il n'y a pas que Castle qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles, répondit Ryan

\- Si je n'étais pas tout le temps interrompu, je pourrais le faire lieutenant, répondit Jackson en tenant tête à Kévin

\- Si vous ne parliez pas comme dans un film d'espionnage, on en serait peut-être pas à nous faire des idées comme c'est le cas maintenant, lui dit à son tour Esposito

\- Et si tout le monde se taisait pour qu'on sache exactement ce qui se passe ? coupa Kate, d'un air exaspéré.

Rick, Ryan et Esposito tentèrent de calmer leur appréhension et portèrent leur attention sur Jackson.

\- Comme je vous le disais, Jimmy semblait tourner autours du pot, il me parlait de Bennett, de son implication, de sa façon de gérer les hommes, mais toujours sans détail, comme s'il voulait m'amener à penser quelque chose de précis, sans avoir à le dire … j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne disait… Kate, je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis paranoïaque, mais c'est aussi parce que je le suis, que je suis toujours en vie après toutes ces années…

\- On doit tous l'être un peu Jackson, murmura Kate en retour. Pourquoi êtes-vous allé chez Bennett ?

\- Pour m'assurer que Jimmy ne nous mentait pas, ou ne nous mettait pas sur une fausse piste. Je suis allé chez lui, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose… pardonnez moi messieurs, si je fais preuve de discrétion en ne vous montrant pas ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en tendant un appareil photo à Kate.

D'abord surprise, elle reporta son regard sur l'écran de l'appareil numérique.

Puis la surprise céda la place à la panique.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, en attrapant le bras de Rick pour prendre appui sur lui.

Rick resta sans voix, tandis que Kate faisait défiler les photos les unes après les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit par demander Ryan, en voyant ses amis, dont les visages perdaient progressivement le peu d'assurance qu'ils leur restaient depuis l'arrivée impromptue de Jackson.

\- C'est pas possible, souffla Rick, presque absent

Kate releva les yeux vers Jackson, la voix empreinte de peurs et d'incertitudes.

\- Vous avez trouvé ça chez Bennett ?

\- Je suis désolé Kate… il n'y a que celles-ci, si ça peut vous rassurer, lui répondit-il

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt pour regarder Castle, qui avait rallumé le petit écran en arborant un air partagé entre la colère et la peur.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Esposito

Kate acquiesça en direction de Jackson, lui permettant d'expliquer la situation à ses amis.

\- J'ai trouvé des photos chez Bennett, des photos de Kate et de Rick…

\- Quel genre de photos ? osa demander Ryan

\- Le genre que l'on ne souhaiterait pas voir sortir du cadre de l'intimité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

\- Oh… réagit-il aussitôt. Donc… ça veut dire quoi ? Il vous espionne ? … est-ce qu'il sait pour nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? enchérit Esposito

\- La première chose à faire c'est de déterminer quand ces photos ont été prises, et ça, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le savoir, répondit Jackson, en s'adressant à Kate et Castle. On doit savoir s'il vous observe depuis longtemps, ou s'il a commencé depuis les derniers événements …

\- Si ça fait longtemps, alors ça peut vouloir dire qu'il sait tout… murmura Ryan

Rick porta son attention sur sa femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui prit la main, désolé de la voir si atterrée.

\- Kate ?

Elle le regarda à son tour, et d'un signe de tête, d'un léger sourire, elle le rassura, sans réellement se convaincre elle-même.

\- Vous avez trouvé ça chez lui…

Ce n'était pas une question, elle éprouvait simplement le besoin d'éclaircir ses idées.

\- Oui, dans un dossier, sur son bureau… je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre de … compromettant. J'ai laissé les photos sur place, je les ai simplement photographié à mon tour… je suis désolée Kate, je les ai forcément regardé également…

\- Pourquoi nous photographier ?

\- Et comment ? Je veux dire… c'est notre chambre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions pour nous observer…l'immeuble en face… et il faut un équipement carrément sophistiqué pour pouvoir prendre des photos aussi … chouettes…

Kate le fusilla du regard, et d'un œil noir, le fustigea :

\- Rick ? Sérieusement ? Ce type … ce… pervers… nous observe et toi tu trouves qu'il fait de belles photos ?

\- Euh non … je dis juste … enfin … tu es carrément sexy là dessus alors …

\- Castle ! s'écria-t-elle

\- Non, mais crois-moi, qu'il t'ai vu …comme ça, ça me met en colère mais … enfin… tu vois…

\- Kate… je suis désolée mais vous devez absolument examiner ces photos à nouveau, on doit savoir exactement de quand elles datent…lui dit Jackson doucement. Depuis le début on pense qu'on a un coup d'avance sur ce cartel, mais si on se trompe, on doit le savoir et vite…

\- Si tu préfères Kate, on peut vous laisser…commença Ryan, sa nature pudique prenant le dessus.

\- Non…non, on fait ça ensemble… enfin, pas ça… mais l'enquête… on enquête ensemble…

Ses pensées se bousculaient, ses mots, ses idées… s'exprimer dans de telles conditions lui était particulièrement pénible.

Kate respira profondément, chassant désespérément sa colère, et ses craintes. Elle se reprit et posa son regard sur l'écran, Castle se positionnant près d'elle pour revoir à nouveau ces photos.

Comme la première fois, elle fit défiler les photos à nouveau, son visage marqué par le dégoût de la violation de son intimité.

\- Ca aurait pu être pris n'importe quoi … annonça Castle, d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux à présent

\- Celle-là ! coupa Kate… c'était … i jours.

Sa voix se perdait dans le flot de sentiments qui se déversaient en elle. Qui était ce type pour se permettre de telles violations ?

\- Celle-là aussi, continua Rick

Kate repassa encore et encore les photos en revue, puis finit par être certaine de toutes.

\- C'est le même soir… toutes ces photos…

\- 2 jours…donc avant que vous n'interrogiez Jimmy… d'une certaine façon, c'est rassurant… cela veut dire que tout ce que nous avons fait avant cela, nous n'avons aucune raison de croire qu'il sait quelque chose, restons positifs, leur dit Jackson

\- …et d'une autre façon, c'est terrifiant… parce que s'il nous observe depuis 2 jours alors…

\- …il a pu nous voir hier soir, avec Gates, conclut Rick

Ryan échangea un regard inquiet avec Esposito, Kate se prit la tête entre les mains, et Rick passa un bras autours des épaules de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il se sentait démuni, impuissant à nouveau… un baiser. Seul réconfort à offrir à Kate en cet instant.

\- Elle est peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est, prononça-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Ou pas… restons calme et réfléchissons, tempéra Rick. Ces derniers jours, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, il y a eu Jimmy, il est venu ici, et les Bryant…Il a pu simplement vouloir se renseigner sur toi…

\- Se renseigner Rick ? Avec ces photos, il en sait plus sur moi que mon propre père !

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas tordu…se défendit-il comme il pouvait

\- Il vous a photographié… ça ne veut pas dire qu'il vous a suivi, tenta Ryan. Après tout, ce ne sont que des photos ! Et apparemment, elles sont assez … intimes. Ce ne sont pas des prises de vue dans la rue ou ailleurs… Castle a peut-être raison, on ne doit pas forcément céder à la panique…

\- Oui, mais on doit quand même se fier à notre instinct bro, répondit Esposito. Personne ne se poste dans un immeuble, avec du matos digne de James Bond pour photographier un couple en pleine action, sans avoir le moindre arrière pensé malhonnête ! Qui a du matos aussi performant de toute façon ? A part un psychopathe ?

\- Castle, répondit simplement Ryan.

A ces mots, Rick prit un air offusqué en regardant Kévin.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? argua celui-ci

\- Oui enfin… moi c'est pour de bonnes raisons ! …enfin j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à te photographier sous cet angle mais maintenant que je vois ces photos…

\- Rick ? Sérieusement ? Kate perdit patience une nouvelle fois. Mise à part le fait que potentiellement, on est complètement grillé par un des plus gros cartels de drogues de cette ville et peut-être même du pays, je suis la seule que ces photos embarrassent ?

\- Euh … si on excepte le danger ? Personnellement, je suis plutôt fier… répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Sérieusement, tu es superbe et diablement sexy sur ces photos !

Sans aucune réserve, par pure réflexe, il retourna l'appareil face à tous. Rapidement, Ryan détourna le regard, non sans avoir aperçu malgré tout, Kate nue, à califourchon sur son mari, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les mains de Rick près de ses seins. Esposito, lui, pétrifié par la surprise, en resta bouche bée.

\- Castle ?

\- Oh pardon ! s'excusa-t-il en retournant l'appareil face à lui.

\- Je crois que tu vas te contenter de ces photos pendant un bon bout de temps…tu les aimes tellement que ce sera une bonne compensation pour toi, dit-elle furieuse

\- Euh… non… non … oublions tout ça… Gates, il faut parler à Gates ! On doit la prévenir…

Soigneusement, Kate évita les regards de ses amis pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je dois lui parler, dit-elle en tentant de se vider l'esprit. Si Bennett nous a vu ensemble, son plan est trop risqué. Elle ne doit pas essayer de chercher des fichiers en rapports avec lui, il pourrait la démasquer, et elle serait réellement en danger sans qu'elle le sache…

\- Ok… vous savez comment la joindre sans que cela paraisse suspect ? demanda Jackson

\- Oui… oui, je peux aller au Central sans qu'on se pose de question, ça fait parti de mon job…

\- Très bien… et pour Jimmy ?

Que pouvaient-ils faire ou penser à présent à son propos ? Etait-il aussi coopératif qu'il le prétendait ? Ou avait-il des raisons bien plus obscures de leur parler ?

\- Keyser Söze…murmura Castle

\- Quoi ? demanda Ryan, sous le regard interloqué de Esposito

\- Keyser Söze, reprit-il d'une voix plus sourde.

Kate, d'abord surprise, ferma les yeux, avec une expression proche du désespoir,comprenant où son mari voulait en venir.

\- Usual Suspects, le film… les flics interrogent un suspect à propos d'un massacre orchestré par un criminel redouté de tous… c'est le seul survivant et donc seul témoin… à la fin du film, il ressort libre… et on se rend compte qu'il est Keyser Söze, ce fameux criminel… les flics ne comprennent que trop tard… expliqua-t-elle

Un silence s'en suivit. Le temps que chacun laisse l'idée s'installer dans leurs esprits. Est-ce que cela se pouvait ? Etait-ce là, le fin mot de l'histoire ?

\- Donc euh … tu es en train de nous dire que Jimmy pourrait être … notre Keyser Söze ? « L'Avocat » ? demanda prudemment Ryan

\- J'en sais rien… répondit Castle, mais si on y pense, ce serait très loin d'être idiot. Il se laisse prendre, et nous oriente tranquillement, en se faisant passer pour notre meilleur atout…

\- Mais pourquoi se serait-il enfui après avoir tué Sherman ? Pourquoi aurait-il porté un micro pour lui ? demanda Esposito

\- Pour se préserver des indices … Qui accuserait Jimmy d'être un parrain de la drogue ?

\- Quand on est tombé sur lui, il n'était que simple convoyeur ! rappela Ryan

\- Encore une fois, c'est astucieux ! Rappelez-vous, personne ne sait qui est « L'Avocat » apparemment, à part peut-être Bennett et Boyd…

\- Et encore, ça on le suppose parce que Jimmy nous l'a dit, coupa Kate

\- Exactement… réfléchissez, tout ce qu'on sait, excepté ce qu'on a découvert par nos propres moyens, c'est Jimmy qui nous l'a dit…

\- Ce cartel est petit… on se demande comment il fait pour tourner sans se faire avaler par plus gros… si c'est lui, il est témoin de tout ce qui se passe…chaque faux pas est sanctionné immédiatement… amorça Jackson

\- Et comme personne ne se méfierait de lui, il entend tout, il sait tout… murmura Kate en fermant les yeux

\- A-t-on pu être aussi naïf ? demanda Ryan

Aucune réponse ne vint se ponctuer sa question. Tous se regardèrent, une inconfortable sensation de tromperie naissant au fond d'eux-mêmes. Un goût amer dans la bouche, une colère, voilée par l'incertitude et le doute.

\- On doit revoir tout ce qu'on sait de lui, finit par dire Kate, en brisant le silence. « L'Avocat » a forcément un lien quelconque avec Bracken… si c'est lui, on doit le trouver.

\- Il a à peine 25 ans… murmura Esposito, encore sous le coup du choc

\- A son âge, il y a des tueurs en série qui avaient fait des victimes par dizaines… son âge ne veut rien dire, riposta Rick

\- Et si c'est lui, on peut supposer qu'il est bien plus intelligent que la moyenne… on doit complètement revoir notre façon de l'aborder, répondit Jackson

\- N'oublions pas que ce n'est qu'une supposition, les mit en garde Kate, on doit encore le prouver … ou complètement effacer le doute.

Elle respira profondément, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Tout ce temps à croire qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie… tout ce temps … pour se rendre compte que peut-être ils avaient été bernés par cet homme, l'homme qu'il cherchait à démasquer.

Peut-être était-il sous leurs nez depuis le début, peut-être les amenait-il à faire exactement ce qu'il voulait …

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment pu nous duper ? Je veux dire… tous ? demanda Ryan

\- On était tellement focalisé sur le fait qu'il était la pièce qu'il nous manquait pour faire tomber ce cartel… on ne s'est jamais vraiment méfié de lui… alors qui sait ? répondit Kate

\- Et tout est allé tellement vite… argua à son tour Castle

\- Je dois aller voir Gates… il faut qu'elle sache…

\- Soyez prudente Kate, rien ne nous dit avec certitude que Jimmy est « L'Avocat », et rien ne nous dit non plus, que Bennett ne sait rien de nous… rappela Jackson

\- On est de retour à la case départ, conclut Esposito, la gorge nouée et l'esprit perturbé par une désagréable sensation partagée de tous.


	78. Chapter 78

\- Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Toute la question était là. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ? Jusqu'à la visite de Jackson, l'enquête semblait se dérouler sans mauvaise surprise, presque à leur avantage.

Mais désormais un énorme doute avait été soulevé... le genre que l'on ne pouvait évacuer aussi facilement qu'il s'était imposé.

La réunion d'urgence avait été décrétée aussitôt. Une décision devait être prise par rapport à Jimmy et Bennett, mais surtout, le dossier complet devait être réétudié. Il leur fallait absolument être sûr de n'être passés à côté de rien. Si Jimmy était celui qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de « L'Avocat », il leur fallait trouver le lien qui le ramenait à tout.

En premier lieu, Kate s'était rendue au Central pour y voir Gates et ainsi, tenter de l'informer du rebondissement inattendu.

Là encore, rien n'était simple. Il lui fallait l'aborder sans éveiller les soupçons, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu les photos de Bennett. Photos qui supposaient qu'il la suivait, l'observait et dieu savait quoi encore.

Désormais, il fallait se méfier de Bennett et potentiellement, de Jimmy. Il était donc hors de question de se retrouver au club où Jackson l'avait planqué.

Le bureau de Castle était encore le meilleur endroit, pour peu qu'ils soient sûrs que Bennett n'était pas dans les parages. Ce qui était précisément le cas ce soir.

C'est donc ici qu'ils se trouvaient donc, dans ce sas, qui il y avait quelques jours encore avait accueilli des tensions beaucoup plus intimes, que celles ressenties à cet instant.

\- Bennett se trouve à une soirée de gala organisée par l'association des orphelins du NYPD… Gates y est aussi, ce qui nous garantit de ne pas être espionnés par lui ce soir, annonça Kate

\- Qu'a-t-elle pensé de la situation, demanda Esposito

\- Elle est comme nous … lui répondit simplement Kate.

Et par ces quelques mots, elle avait décrit leur sentiment à tous. Pas de mots inutiles, pas besoin de précision… il leur suffisait de se plonger au plus profond d'eux-mêmes pour savoir ce que pensait Gates.

\- Il va falloir être plus malin qu'on ne l'a été jusque là, déclara Castle, au bout d'un moment. Nous avons deux objectifs qui sont devenus prioritaires : découvrir ce que sait Bennett, et vérifier que Jimmy est bien celui qu'il dit être.

\- Ok… et comment on fait ça ? demanda Alexis, manifestant son entrain, autant que son incertitude quant à la marche à suivre

\- On doit isoler ce que l'on apprit de nous même de cette organisation, et ce que l'on sait grâce à Jimmy, commença Kate, d'une voix ferme. Tant que l'on n'est pas sur de lui, on ne se fie pas à lui.

\- Euh, ok, murmura Ryan, avant d'entamer un brainstorming général. Il nous a parlé de l'organisation du cartel ….

\- Mis à part les détails, ce qu'il nous a dit confirme ce que nous avait déjà dit Darryl, lui répondit Kate

\- Sans oublier que nous-mêmes, avons assisté à leur petit manège, enchérit Lanie.

\- Donc peut-on en conclure que concernant l'organisation, nous connaissons la vérité ? demanda Castle à l'assemblée.

Tous se regardèrent, les visages sérieux des jours les plus graves.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit finalement Esposito.

Jackson hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, aussitôt imité par Alexis et Ryan.

\- Nous avons donc une première certitude : l'argent et la drogue circulent par deux axes différents, mais sont gérés par la même équipe à chaque fois. Jimmy et Quinn, pour ceux que nous connaissons.

La voix de Kate reflétait sa détermination aussi bien que la colère qui bouillait en elle. Elle se sentait trahie, salie, déchirée entre sa volonté de mettre fin à ce cartel le plus vite possible, et la nécessité de devoir attendre pour regrouper des preuves irréfutables.

\- En ce qui concerne les détails justement, commença Jackson, ce que Jimmy nous a dit est plausible… leur façon d'aborder les petits délinquants, la corruption, l'organisation en elle-même au sein de la ville … tout ça semble cohérent avec ce que l'on savait déjà, et avec ce qu'on a vu…

\- Oui, mais ça vient de Jimmy, lui répondit Castle, n'oublions pas qu'il peut essayer de nous manipuler et de nous faire croire ce qu'il souhaite…

\- Oui, mais même si Jimmy est « L'Avocat », ce n'est pas impossible qu'il ne nous ait pas menti. Après tout, il a pu très bien se rendre compte qu'on était après lui, et c'est peut-être le meilleur moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour s'en sortir le plus proprement possible, expliqua Ryan

\- Il ouvre le parapluie et s'épargne la grosse averse en balançant les autres, ça aussi c'est plausible, approuva Esposito.

\- Il ira en prison de toute façon, il avait sûrement d'autres options pour s'en sortir que de se laisser prendre sur une scène de crime, s'interrogea Alexis.

\- Surtout si on considère que cet « Avocat » est aussi malin qu'on le croit… vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu simplement disparaître au premier doute ? demanda Lanie

\- Alors on doit se poser la question dans l'autre sens : quel pourrait être l'avantage de Jimmy de se laisser prendre, s'il est vraiment « L'Avocat » ? demanda Castle

\- Je ne vois pas … à moins que…

Ryan s'interrompit, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis.

\- S'il est « L'Avocat », il n'a peut-être jamais eu l'intention de se laisser juger comme prévu pour ses crimes. Il a peut-être une autre carte dans sa manche…

\- S'enfuir à la fin? Mais comment ? demanda Alexis

\- S'il s'enfuyait, ça confirmerait qu'il est bien celui que l'on pense, déclara Esposito. Ces types… que ce soient Bracken, Simmons, Bennett … ce ne sont pas le genre à laisser tomber le masque et se laisser démasquer… non, ça ne colle pas…

\- Alors il aurait choisi de faire son temps et d'attendre sa sortie pour reprendre son business dans 10 ou 20 ans ? demanda Kate, dont la voix trahissait l'incompréhension

\- Si c'est ça, alors nous avons à faire à un criminel d'un genre nouveau… nouveau et particulièrement intelligent, répondit Rick. Il se laisse prendre et se laisse affubler d'une étiquette de petit délinquant, membre d'un cartel de drogue, qui un jour, a pété les plombs et a tué un flic corrompu…il fait 10 ans, 15 ans peut-être plus…

Il se tut un instant, et regarda chacun à tour de rôle, avant de reprendre.

\- Avouez quand même que ce serait malin : personne ne se douterait jamais qu'il était le boss…et rien ne l'empêcherait de rebâtir son business à sa sortie…

\- … ou d'en reprendre les rênes à celui qui pourrait être son bras droit... comme lui l'était peut-être pour Bracken ou Simmons… coupa Kate.

\- D'accord mais de là à choisir d'aller en prison et nous aider à démanteler son propre trafic de drogue ? Pourquoi ? insista Alexis, incrédule

\- Parce qu'en nous manipulant, il peut choisir les têtes à couper et celles à préserver… il faut savoir faire des sacrifices parfois pour continuer à prospérer, répondit Castle. Sans compter que quelle que soit la peine dont il écopera, ce ne sera jamais autant que s'il était reconnu coupable en tant que chef d'un tel cartel… la corruption, les meurtres, l'incitation aux meurtres, le trafic en bande organisée, que sais-je ?! … il ne sera pas jugé comme un grand criminel avec des chefs d'accusations longs comme le bras… là, il va tomber pour meurtre, et peut-être quelques affaires secondaires…

Le silence retomba entre eux, telle une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules, les esprits galvaudant les hypothèses jusque là envisagées. Mais depuis, le doute avait prit part au débat.

\- Est-ce que tout cela est réaliste ? demanda Kate, comme pour s'en convaincre

\- La vraie question est, est-ce que tout cela vous parait trop gros pour être vrai ? précisa Jackson

\- Si on considère le fait que nous avons affaire à des hommes aussi intelligents que prudents… alors pas tellement finalement, répondit Ryan

\- Ok, mais alors, quel serait le rôle de Bennett dans tout ça, si Jimmy est « L'Avocat » ? demanda Lanie

\- Si on suit la logique de Castle, il n'est pas le bras droit censé mener la barque si Jimmy va en tôle, répondit Esposito. Si non, pourquoi Jimmy le balancerait-t-il ? précisa-t-il

\- Et comment Bennett est-il au courant pour nous ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il observé ou même suivi ? demanda Rick, en repensant aux photos trouvées par Jackson. A-t-il pu avoir des contacts avec Jimmy avant qu'on l'évacue de la scène de crime ?

\- On l'a chopé juste en bas de chez lui, se souvint Esposito, alors à moins que Jimmy l'ait appelé alors qu'il était encore dans l'appartement, je ne vois pas…

\- Et pourquoi l'aurait-il appelé de toute manière ? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? Il pouvait pas savoir qu'on allait débarquer… ajouta Ryan

\- Il a pu l'appeler pour le prévenir de la mort de Sherman, proposa Alexis

\- Pourquoi lui et pas les Bryant dans ce cas ? Ils auraient fait disparaître le corps et on ne l'aurait jamais trouvé, Jimmy n'aurait jamais été inquiété, répondit Kate

\- Sauf … s'il savait qu'on était après lui, lança Rick. Il a pu utiliser ça comme couverture pour ne pas ébranler son anonymat…

\- Et prévoir à l'avance que les gars seraient en bas de chez lui ? On a été prudent, personne, à part nous, ne savait que les Bros iraient chez Jimmy …

\- Personne … à part peut-être Vikram… rappela Ryan.

Si le doute pouvait être davantage plus profond qu'il ne l'était déjà, il aurait désormais atteint son apogée. En quelques secondes, tous se tournèrent vers Kévin.

A nouveau le silence, à nouveau cette douleur oppressante dans la poitrine.

Un nouveau doute, de nouvelles questions… un nouveau tournant ?

Alexis croisa le regard surpris de Lanie. Ryan se contenta de regarder ses chaussures, incertain du bien fondé de son intervention. Jackson passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Rick se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, et Kate, de son côté, se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- C'est pas vrai… murmura Esposito en s'appuyant au mur.

\- Attendez… attendez, reprit Kate, pour capter l'attention de ses amis. Il faut qu'on arrête là … on ne peut pas jeter le doute sur tout le monde…

\- Soyons réalistes Kate, les seuls en qui on peut avoir confiance, je veux dire une confiance absolue, c'est nous… après tout, que sait-on de Vikram ? demanda Esposito, d'une voix proche de la colère

\- Si Jimmy savait que les gars allaient lui rendre visite, il devait être très bien informé… et ça veut dire informé de l'intérieur Kate… ajouta Lanie

\- Vikram nous a aidé dans nos recherches, il a déterré des fichiers pour nous, il était au courant de beaucoup… sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment qu'on serait allé aussi loin, s'il était un informateur pour « L'Avocat » ? plaida Kate

\- Justement ! Et si depuis le début on était manipulé de l'intérieur ? Si Vikram rendait des comptes à Jimmy ? Il aurait pu lui raconter exactement tout ce qu'on savait ! Il aurait même pu orchestrer cette fameuse nuit, quand on a planqué devant la blanchisserie ! Il aurait pu arranger les faits exactement comme il avait prévu de nous les raconter, bien plus tard ! s'anima Ryan. Vous imaginez un peu ? Rappelez-vous ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure ? Son histoire colle avec ce qu'on a vu, on vient juste d'entériner i peine quelques minutes la version que Jimmy nous a raconté… simplement parce qu'on l'a vu nous aussi…

Kate se perdit dans le désespoir … et s'autorisa d'y sombrer pendant quelques secondes.

« Juste quelques secondes … faut que j'évacue là… mon dieu … ».

Les yeux clos, le corps lourd, elle laissa sa raison et sa détermination s'échapper de son esprit. Faire le vide, s'abandonner, fuir la réalité… quelques secondes au moins.

Puis, parce qu'elle était Kate Beckett, cette femme forte et incorruptible, elle se redressa, ouvrit les yeux et chassa l'impuissance.

\- Ok … mettons de côté Vikram un instant. Est-on certain que Jimmy est « L'Avocat » ?

\- Non… répondit Castle, après un instant… mais il pourrait l'être, et c'est suffisant pour qu'on se méfie.

Esposito approuva d'un signe de tête, son instinct protecteur envers Kate prenant le dessus.

\- De la même manière, nous ne sommes pas sûr que Vikram est un informateur, annonça Alexis, d'une voix hésitante… je veux dire… on doit faire attention aux accusations qu'on porte…

\- Alexis a raison, il faut se rendre à l'évidence… on ne sait rien avec certitude au final, conclut Lanie

Ryan, trépignant sur place, s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'ai … j'ai recherché dans le dossier de Jimmy s'il avait un lien quelconque avec Bracken ou Simmons … j'ai rien trouvé… à part son parcours dans la drogue…

\- Je suis d'accord … ça ne l'innocente pas pour autant, dit Kate en croisant le regard de son époux, répondant à son objection silencieuse.

\- On peut au moins s'appuyer sur ce que nous a dit Darryl… donc concernant l'organisation, on sait que cela se passe à peu près comme nous l'a dit Jimmy… c'est au moins une base pour repartir, proposa Ryan

\- Il y a une chose qu'on oublie et qui pourrait pourtant nous aider à y voir plus clair, annonça soudainement Jackson

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers à l'unisson.

\- On sait que « L'Avocat » a des liens avec une branche de la CIA… peut-être devrions nous nous demander si Jimmy a des appartenances à l'agence…

\- A moins d'avoir complètement façonné sa vie autours d'un mensonge, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu intégrer une branche de la CIA… il a une fille, il a fait de la prison… son histoire ressemble à toutes les histoires de n'importe quel dealer du coin, répondit Ryan

\- Détrompez-vous lieutenant … la CIA peut être partout. La femme de ménage de votre immeuble pourrait en être, vous ne le remarqueriez pas. En revanche, moi je suis un agent entraîné, et j'avoue que je suis indécis à propos de lui… expliqua Jackson

\- Si vous avez un doute, on s'alarme peut-être pour rien… et trop vite, réagit Kate instantanément

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des zones d'ombre dans son histoire… et l'impression que j'ai eu en parlant avec lui, est suffisante en ce qui me concerne pour me laisser aller au doute, lui répondit-il

\- D'accord mais que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Lanie, qui semblait désemparée par tant de difficultés à gérer

Jackson porta son regard sur elle, « vous êtes tellement loin de votre domaine de prédilection… et pourtant, vous êtes là … ». Sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, il lui sourit affectueusement.

\- Confrontons-le.

\- Quoi ?!

La seule voix de Caste résonna dans la pièce, mais aux regards éberlués de ses amis, il savait que sa réaction leur faisait écho.

\- Tu… tu as perdu la tête ? demanda-t-il

\- Si on veut savoir, on doit le confronter à nos doutes, insista Jackson, d'une voix neutre

\- Jackson, commença Kate, si on interroge Jimmy à propos de sa supposé appartenance à la CIA, ou même si on oriente nos question autours de « L'Avocat » », si c'est lui, il va nous voir venir et nous n'obtiendrons rien de lui ! S'il est si manipulateur, il jouera avec nous, comment savoir après cela s'il ment ou si nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?

\- Nous avons les moyens disons … techniques et humains… de déterminer s'il ment, riposta Jackson

\- Grand père, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Alexis

\- De ton père jeune fille, se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans autre explication.

\- Euh … je peux savoir dans quoi tu veux me fourrer ? se manifesta immédiatement Castle, sous le regard inquiet de Kate

\- Dans rien… mais si j'en crois tes livres, si j'en crois la presse, si j'en crois tout ce que j'ai entendu de toi depuis des années… ton arme la plus redoutable, outre ta charmante épouse… c'est ton intuition mon garçon…

D'abord surprise, Kate s'adossa lentement contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fixés sur Jackson, l'esprit en ébullition. Son visage paraissait neutre, à l'opposé des sentiments qui se bousculaient pourtant en elle.

\- Vous proposez que … Rick se fasse une idée sur Jimmy à partir de ses réponses… et que nous nous fiions à lui… comme ça ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faîtes lorsque vous enquêtez ensemble ? Avant les preuves, avant les témoins … n'accordez-vous pas une importance primordiale à l'avis de Richard, ma chère ?

Kate ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Etait-ce réellement nécessaire d'ailleurs ?

« Evidemment que l'avis de Rick t'incombe plus que tout … il est intuitif… Jackson a raison… »

Ses pensées intimes allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'académie … « les preuves sont toujours la base de l'enquête » se rappelait-elle avoir si souvent entendu.

Les preuves … quelles étaient-elles au juste ? Et l'intuition de Rick avait souvent fait mouche…

\- Vous oubliez une chose Jackson, intervint Esposito. Votre raisonnement tient la route, c'est vrai qu'on a tendance à avoir une oreille attentive à ce que dit ou pense Castle, mais si on en est là, c'est parce qu'il a lancé l'idée que Jimmy puisse être « L'Avocat »… alors ma question est la suivante : à quelle intuition devrons-nous nous fier?

\- Voyons les choses sous un autre angle lieutenant Esposito, disons qu'il y a une chance sur deux, que l'intuition de Richard soit confortée après l'interrogatoire de Jimmy… maintenant je vous propose à nouveau l'idée: confrontons Jimmy au sujet de « L'Avocat » et voyons ce qu'il a à nous dire. L'intuition de Richard nous guidera pour la suite.

\- Papa… euh … franchement …

\- Vous avez raison, coupa fermement Kate. Rick, tu devines l'histoire, depuis toujours… si Jimmy nous mène en bateau, je suis convaincue que tu le sauras. Depuis toujours, tu es capable de me dire si tel ou tel témoin nous dit la vérité… ou si tel suspect est coupable …

Elle se leva pour lui faire face, puis prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Il y a quelque chose à éclairer autours de Jimmy… que ce soit toi, ou Jackson, vous avez senti quelque chose en lui. Il n'est peut-être pas « L'Avocat », mais il doit savoir quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas encore… ou alors il l'est, et je suis persuadée que tu sauras le voir.

\- Et de toute façon, l'interrompit Jackson … nous devons avancer. Bennett est une menace clairement avérée dorénavant, et Jimmy est suffisamment suspect de quelque chose pour avoir éveillé en moi un sentiment de méfiance… Maintenant, nous devons prendre position, parce qu'aussi bien avec Bennett, qu'avec Jimmy, nous sommes trop près de la lumière pour ne pas être vus…

Jackson s'avança à son tour vers Castle, les mains toujours solidement liées à celles de Kate. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Rick y lut la confiance d'un père… la fierté aussi.

\- Jouons franc jeu et posons-lui les bonnes questions, lui dit-il simplement.


	79. Chapter 79

Je reviens après une très longue absence ... je vais être franche, je n'ai plus regarder la série depuis au moins 3 ou 4 épisodes... pas même le dernier !

Cette saison a été celle de trop et heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de saison 9 ... désolée pour cette attente, que ceux qui me liront encore cette fois y trouvent un peu de plaisir ;-)

* * *

\- Umpff… je pourrais avoir un café ? … ou au moins, avoir le temps d'émerger là ? articula difficilement Jimmy.

\- Non.

D'une voix ferme, décidée, Jackson avait fixé les règles de cet interrogatoire.

Il n'était qu'à peine plus de 5h du matin et la décision de réveiller Jimmy de la sorte avait fait l'unanimité. La lumière des néons crépitait encore, agressant ses yeux mal réveillés. Il avait face à lui ce groupe d'intrépides qu'il pensait être de son côté, en tout cas, enclins à lui faire confiance.

Et là, souffrant de la lumière, déstabilisé par la soudaineté de ce réveil intempestif, désorienté, fatigué… il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il porta une main près de ses yeux, comme en visière, tentant de se protéger tant bien que mal de la clarté soudaine.

\- Je peux au moins savoir ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

Devant le silence imposant de ces visiteurs, le visage de Jimmy laissait apparaître une incompréhension certaine.

« Ils sont devenus dingues ou quoi ?! » pensa-t-il, s'abstenant de leur poser la question directement, s'imaginant sans mal qu'elle pourrait être une remarque de trop.

Il présentait que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au plus malin avec eux.

\- Qui es-tu Jimmy ? demanda simplement Castle

\- Quoi ? répondit-il instinctivement.

Kate reporta son attention sur Rick, comme si la seule réaction de Jimmy pouvait avoir déclenchée le célèbre instinct de son mari.

\- Attendez là … je sais pas ce qui se passe mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Le regard de Jimmy dériva des uns aux autres, comme pour les passer en revue.

A présent, parfaitement réveillé, son propre instinct le mettait en alerte. Quelque chose s'était produit et aux sons de leurs voix, aux regards lourds posés sur lui, il sentait le risque de voir sa protection être remise en question.

\- Ecoutez… je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il est … quoi ? 5h du matin ? Vous êtes tous là à me regarder comme si j'avais tué ma mère ou je sais pas quoi, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé, tout allait bien et là … vous me faîtes flipper, sérieux !

\- Qu'as-tu fait à ta mère Jimmy ? demanda Castle d'une voix sourde et le regard sombre en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

\- Rick ?! le rappela Kate, les yeux ronds, la mine visiblement contrariée des nouvelles loufoqueries de son mari.

\- Oh désolé … je me suis pris au jeu … s'excusa-t-il, en grimaçant comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac.

\- Hum, hum … d'un raclement de gorge exagéré, il reprit son sérieux, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de ses camarades. Jimmy… on a un problème qui soulève des tas de questions … autant te dire que si tes réponses ne nous plaisent pas … c'est toi qui va avoir un problème…

Au fond de la pièce, Esposito et Ryan, se regardèrent, leurs inquiétudes se lisant sur leurs visages. Ils aimaient Castle, mais parfois ils devaient bien reconnaître que son manque de sérieux, généralement au plus mauvais moment, avait le don de les agacer. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus évident de constater que Rick et Kate étaient si différents.

Et dans ces moments-là où ils comprenaient bien plus aisément les remarques acerbes de certains, dont Perlmutter, qui ne comprenaient pas ce que Kate pouvait trouver en l'écrivain.

\- Mais de quoi vous me parlez ? Quel problème ? Quelles questions ?

L'inquiétude gagnait également Jimmy. La fameuse intuition de Castle n'était pas nécessaire pour le constater, en revanche, il restait à savoir si elle était naturelle et sincère … ou si elle était travaillée de toutes pièces.

\- Jimmy … quels sont tes liens exacts avec Bennett ?

\- Bennett ? Mais je vous ai déjà tout dit sur lui ?!

\- Tu sais Jimmy … quand il t'a dit que tu pouvais avoir des problèmes si tes réponses ne nous plaisaient pas … je crois qu'il faut que tu te souviennes que personne ne sait que tu es ici… et tu sais de quoi je suis capable …

La voix douce et posée de Jackson contrastait horriblement bien avec la menace à peine dissimulée de ses propos. D'ailleurs, le visage de plus en plus blême du jeune homme était meilleure réponse possible à son crédit.

Kate tenta, de son côté, de ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Mais au fond d'elle, le doute subsistait : si Jimmy était « L'Avocat », comment savoir si réellement, personne ne savait qu'il était là, ici, prisonnier supposé sous leur garde ?

Cet homme était suffisamment malin et prévenant pour parfaire à ce genre de menace…

\- Ecoutez … la voix tremblante de Jimmy la fit revenir à la réalité. Ok, ok … je crois savoir pourquoi vous me faîtes le coup de la torture psychologique…

\- Torture ? On n'en est pas encore là mon jeune ami, déclara doucement Jackson.

A nouveau, Jimmy pâlit et à nouveau, il n'aurait su dire desquels des deux hommes ils devaient le plus avoir peur.

Le mercenaire, qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien et prêt à tout ?

Ou le mari, complètement déstabilisant, insaisissable, qui semblait osciller entre la folie furieuse et le comportement d'un enfant ?

\- On ne te fera aucun cadeau Jimmy, alors tu as intérêt à te reprendre à tout nous dire, annonça Castle

-D'accord… d'accord… pourquoi vous pensez que je vous ai pas tout dit à propos de Bennett ? tenta-t-il

\- Je crois que t'as pas compris James ! lui souffla Rick d'une voix sourde et autoritaire, les mains se saisissant dans le même temps du col de son t-shirt. C'est toi qui nous parles, c'est toi qui tiens la barre et tu as intérêt de tout nous dire si tu veux pas que le bateau s'éloigne plus du rivage… Tu viens de griller un joker, le prochain t'envoie directement dans la rue, ce qui, tu en conviendras, reviendrait à te coller une cible dans le dos … tu m'as bien compris ?

Le brusque changement d'attitude de Castle eut le don de surprendre tout le monde, surtout Jimmy. Aux sursauts communs de ses amis, se joignit le cri de surprise du jeune homme.

Les yeux ronds, apeuré, dans un réflexe primaire, plaça ses mains sur celles de Castle, tentant désespérément de le maintenir loin de lui.

L'expression du visage de Jimmy laissait clairement voir sa panique et son désarroi.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, qui, pour Jimmy, ressemblaient à une éternité, Rick relâcha très lentement la pression, et s'éloigna, tout en maintenant son regard planté dans le sien.

Silencieusement, il tourna le dos à Jimmy, et fit face à ses amis. Tous le regardèrent, mêlant surprise et interrogation. D'une expression quasi imperceptible, Kate comprit que Castle tenait une première information primordiale à leur doute.

Habituée à leurs discussions muettes, elle sut ce que Rick pensait.

« Jimmy n'est pas « L'Avocat »… il est trop … faible … psychologiquement ».

\- Je t'écoute Jimmy, lui dit-il simplement, d'une voix nettement plus douce.

-Je … je … ok, je vous ai pas tout dit … mais faut me croire ! ça ne change rien au reste, je vous jure !

\- Ca, tu vas nous laisser en juger par nous-mêmes… intervint Kate. On t'écoute…

Reprenant ses esprits, Jimmy souffla un bon coup, avant de se lancer dans des explications qu'ils espéraient leur satisfaire.

\- Le dealer … Sherman … c'était pas mes premiers coups …

Ryan, surpris, croisa le regard d'Esposito, puis s'avança vers Jimmy.

\- Par « premiers coups », tu parles de meurtres ?

\- Oui monsieur … murmura-t-il

« Quel rapport avec Bennett ? » se demandèrent-ils silencieusement.

\- Je sais que … je vais devoir payer pour Sherman … mais vous avez dit que vous parlerez pour moi, dit-il en regardant Kate. Je passerai peut-être pas toute ma vie en taule … mais voilà …

Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots, tentant de garder un espoir d'être suffisamment convaincant pour ne pas gâcher sa dernière chance d'avenir.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai merdé avec un autre mec… j'avais bu … et je suis plutôt impulsif… j'ai cogné et comme pour le dealer, j'ai dépassé les bornes… personne l'a su … enfin je croyais … mais y'a quelques mois de cela, je me suis pris la tête avec Bennett … et il m'a menacé en me disant de faire gaffe parce qu'il avait des infos sur tout le monde …et que je pourrais bien regretté certains trucs…du coup, j'ai commencé à douter …

Jackson posa les yeux sur Kate, tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées.

« Cette femme est parfois si fermée… » pensa-t-il. Puis, son regard se porta sur son fils … et comprit à quel point le lien qui les unissait, lui et Beckett était unique.

Rick lisait en elle, c'était évident.

Là où n'importe qui échouait, Rick percevait ses pensées les plus intimes. Une évidence.

\- Jimmy… Bennett est sans doute responsable de dizaines de morts… peut-être même plus … pourquoi le fait de savoir que tu avais un autre meurtre sur la conscience te faisait si peur ? demanda-t-il

\- Vous devez comprendre … avoir du sang sur les mains, en soit, ce n'est rien…

-Rien ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? l'interrompit Esposito.

\- Non, non … attendez … ce que je veux dire c'est que quand on est dans ce genre d'organisation, ce n'est rien … mais par contre, s'ils veulent vous piéger, c'est mort pour vous… Ils vous tiennent et vous pouvez rien y faire …

-Je ne comprends pas James, il va falloir être plus explicite mon garçon, le poussa Jackson.

\- Quand j'ai compris que vous alliez vraiment vous intéresser à Bennett… j'y ai vu ma seule chance d'être sur qu'il savait rien pour moi… vous aviez pas l'air de plaisanter et je savais que vous n'alliez rien laisser au hasard, alors je me suis dit que si je vous parlais de Bennett, vous alliez creuser un peu plus … c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que si j'étais une petite souris, j'irais fouiller dans ses papiers… je sais bien que c'était pas très subtil mais je devais savoir …

\- Attends … je comprends toujours pas, l'interrompit à nouveau Castle. Pour Bennett, pour le cartel, pour tout le monde, tu es mort… alors pourquoi nous offrir une opportunité de trouver un autre chef d'accusation à ton encontre ? Il te suffisait de faire profil bas… ton explication n'a aucun sens !

\- Si, si … elle en a ! S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi !

-Dépêche toi parce qu'on commence à perdre patience, le prévint Esposito.

-Vous avez raison… je suis mort pour tout le monde … mais seulement pour l'instant ! Quand je vais réapparaître, si je veux m'en sortir à peu près, je voulais être sur de n'avoir aucune autre casserole à traîner derrière moi, vous voyez ?

-Tu parles d'un meurtre Jimmy … ce n'est pas « un autre coup » ou « une casserole »…

La voix de Kate le refroidit une nouvelle fois. Son instinct de flic, sa foi en la justice et son serment de protection, lui faisaient haïr les propos de Jimmy. Ce type n'était pas le plus malin qu'elle ait rencontré, ni le plus grand criminel de sa carrière, mais sa légèreté affichait par rapport à ses crimes passés, lui donnait la nausée.

-Donc… reprit Castle, incertain de la conclusion à retenir, si tu as parlé de Bennett, c'était pour t'assurer qu'il n'avait rien sur toi ? C'est bien ça ?

-Ouais … aussi débile que ça puisse paraître, c'est ça… avoua-t-il, d'un air dépité.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Castle de façon abrupte, ne comprenant pas la démarche de Jimmy

-Quand je vais réapparaître, quand cette histoire se terminera, les flics vont fouiller les affaires de Bennett… celles de Boyd et de tout ceux que vous allez déterrer… s'il avait un dossier sur moi, je préférais que ce soit vous qui l'ayez… plutôt que des flics qui ne me connaissent pas …

-Tu te rends compte que, du coup, maintenant, on sait … et qu'on n'aurait peut-être, sans doute même, jamais su pour cet autre meurtre ?

Baissant la tête, Jimmy se sentit idiot. Lui-même se rendait compte désormais que son comportement était plus stupide qu'autre chose.

-Tu comprends aussi que maintenant, il va falloir que j'en tienne compte le moment venu ? déclara Kate, d'une voix presque solennelle.

Cette fois, Jimmy la regarda. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je me suis dit qu'avec vous, j'avais une chance de m'en sortir…Je suis vraiment un crétin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si c'est vraiment une question… commença Rick

-Je pense qu'on s'approche plus de la rhétorique Richard, l'interrompit Jackson

-Quoiqu'il en soit… si tu sais autre chose sur Bennett, crois-moi, c'est le moment de le dire, lui dit Kate.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la prochaine fois qu'on devait livrer l'argent du trafic, les grands boss seraient là… Bennett, Boyd … peut-être même « L'Avocat »… j'ai jamais connu ça, je sais pas comment ça se passe, mais ce qui se disait c'est que que ces mecs-là faisaient pas de cadeau… le moindre ruc faisait de vous un homme presque mort … c'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu Sherman… il fallait que les choses avancent pour moi… avant le 15 de ce mois… j'avais pas envie d'assister à leur petite réunion et de finir raide mort à cause de cet enfoiré de Bennett…

\- Quoi d'autres Jimmy ? le questionna Castle

\- Quoi d'autres ? Vous trouve que c'est pas assez ? Putain ! En vous parlant de ce gars que j'ai buté, je viens encore de perdre peut-être 10 ans de liberté !

\- Je suis sur que tu ne nous dis pas encore tout… lui dit-il calmement

Tous regardèrent Castle, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu déceler chez Jimmy, pour avoir une telle certitude.

\- Ok … commença-t-il. Il parait que Bennett gère le fric… je sais pas si c'est vrai… mais c'est ce qui se dit. Il parait qu'il était comptable ou un truc comme ça avant…ce serait pour ça que « L'Avocat » lui accorde toute sa confiance… et je vous jure que je vous ai tout dit maintenant…

Castle se tourna vers ses amis, et sans rien se dire, ils se regroupèrent instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Bennett gère les comptes ? murmura-t-il… Si c'est vrai, alors on peut peut-être trouver une trace par le biais de Vikram ou de Gates !

-On pourrait l'incriminer directement, précisa Ryan. Pour l'instant, on a toujours rien de concret contre lui, souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit Gates, on l'aurait notre preuve directe !

\- Sauf que vous oubliez qu'on ne sait toujours pas si on peut faire confiance à Vikram …ou pas, rappela Esposito

\- Ni même si on peut envoyer Gates au front sans lui faire prendre de risque inutile, précisa à son tour Kate

Un instant, tous laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux. Un instant de réflexion … un instant pour ne rien laisser passer … un instant pour ne pas risquer d'agir sur un coup de tête …

\- Ok … j'ai encore deux ou trois petites questions à poser à notre ami, déclara Castle, en brisant leur cercle, pour se rapprocher à nouveau de Jimmy.

\- On a trouvé des photos chez Bennett… qu'est-ce que tu sais la dessus ? demanda-t-il

\- Des photos ? De quoi vous parlez ? Je sais pas moi… Quelles photos ?

\- Des photos … hum… du genre compromettantes… intimes, lui répondit Castle, en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa femme

\- Ah je vois … des photos de vous ? demanda-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire qui en disait long sur les images qu'il s'imaginait

\- Hé ! Si tu tiens à tes dents et à ta petite gueule, efface moi tout de suite ce sourire mon pote ! le menaça Esposito

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut la reconnaissance de Kate pour son intervention. Esposito était un ami fidèle et pour lui, Kate, était plus qu'une collègue, bien plus qu'une simple amie.

\- Je sais rien pour ces photos… mais ça m'étonne pas de lui … ça colle avec le personnage … il est parano et franchement, même moi, je le trouvais déjà lourd avec les femmes…il les aime pas… alors une jolie femme qui le provoque, c'était peut-être trop pour lui… c'est un vieux pervers dégueulasse… c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire moi…

A nouveau, Castle fit volte-face, entraînant dans son mouvement, ses amis pour reformer ce petit cercle confidentiel.

\- Papa, tu n'as trouvé que des photos d'une seule soirée… Bennett ne nous suivait peut-être pas vraiment… en tout cas, aussi dégoutant que ça puisse être, peut-être qu'il voulait simplement se rincer l'œil …

\- Je vais avoir la nausée, murmura Kate, en ne pouvant éloigner de son esprit l'image du regard lubrique qu'un homme comme Bennett aurait pu porter sur ce qui était pour eux, un acte d'amour profond et sincère.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas ma chère, mais si ce n'est que ça, c'est le cadet de nos problèmes, leur dit Jackson.

\- C'est sur qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit pervers plutôt qu'au courant de ce qu'on fait réellement … appuya Ryan, en réconfortant Kate de son regard.

D'un signe de tête amical, elle le remercia, priant de pouvoir un jour faire regretter à Bennett d'avoir bafouer sa vie privée.

Castle, soucieux de sa femme, lui prit tendrement la main, et lui sourit, lui offrant un soutien empli d'amour.

\- On doit déterminer une dernière chose encore, annonça-t-il soudain.

Une dernière fois, il se tourna pour faire face à Jimmy. Son regard se voulait froid, sombre, ferme. Sa voix inflexible, décidée … presque menaçante.

\- Jimmy… es-tu « L'Avocat » ?

\- Quoi ? ! Vous êtes malade ?! réagit-il en manqua de s'étouffer de surprise.

\- La ferme et réponds nous ! ordonna Jackson sévèrement. Je te jure que je t'arrache la langue si tu nous mens…

Jimmy déglutit difficilement, tétanisé par la peur et la surprise.

\- Je … je suis pas « L'Avocat » ! … sérieusement ? Pourquoi … pourquoi vous pensez que c'est moi ?! Je sais que j'ai pas été réglo sur deux, trois trucs mais c'est pas moi ! Je vous le jure !

Rick l'observait en silence. Ses pupilles, les traits de son visages, l'intonation de sa voix … Son état d'affolement soudain… presque le désespoir dans le moindre de ses gestes… comme s'il venait de vivre cette question comme une sentence, la fin d'un espoir…

\- C'est pas lui… dit-il sans le lâcher des yeux. Il n'est pas « L'Avocat ».

\- Bien sur que j'suis pas « L'Avocat » ! Faut être complètement barré pour penser que je suis « L'Avocat » ! Regardez-moi ! Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était moi ? osa-t-il demander

\- Avoues que le doute était permis, lui répondit Castle le plus simplement possible.

\- Mon vieux … vous me faites flipper et franchement, j'sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou si je peux vous prendre pour un fou sans risquer de vous mettre en boule, mais … y'a vraiment qu'un écrivain pour s'imaginer qu'un mec comme moi puisse être un type comme lui !

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon … Jimmy reste tranquille, on a parlé de notre côté, s'interposa Esposito

Kate serra la main de Rick en l'entraînant vers le fond de la pièce. Elle le savait frustré de ne pas avoir pu répondre à Jimmy, comme s'il était nécessaire pour lui de se justifier. Elle le connaissait assez pour percevoir son sentiment partagé entre la vexation et la frustration. Elle s'autorisa à en sourire légèrement, se retenant de ne pas trop monter l'amusement générait par la remarque de Jimmy … et la moue de son enfant de mari.

\- Alors Castle ? Heureusement qu'on compte sur ton intuition pour dénicher la vérité… provoqua Esposito, en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Ryan

\- Ouais …pour un peu, on passait à passait à côté du grand méchant loup, Castle t'es le meilleur, argua à son tour Kévin, en maîtrisant tant bien que mal son sourire

\- Sérieusement les gars ? Vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre petit doute ? Vraiment ?

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui nous l'a mis dans le crâne, nous, on s'en est toujours tenu à notre vrai métier … pas besoin de s'imaginer des trucs quand on est flic …

\- Ok ! … coupa Kate. Les gars, ne faîtes pas les malins, on y a tous cru … en tout cas, Castle avait raison, le doute était permis …

\- Parce qu'il nous a dit que …

\- C'est bon Kévin ! … on peut reprendre notre sérieux là ? coupa Kate à nouveau

\- Les liens du mariage mon vieux … lui murmura Esposito d'une voix qu'il savait suffisamment audible pour les autres, poussant la taquinerie au plus loin.

\- Bon … quand les enfants auront fini de se chamailler, on pourra peut-être rentrer en classe, non ? s'exaspéra Jackson.

\- Au moins, reprit Rick, on en sait un peu plus : Jimmy est hors de soupçon, Bennett est peut-être le comptable de « L'Avocat », et il n'est pas du tout improbable que les photos ne soient qu'un … passe-temps ? Désolé, même moi je n'ai pas le bon mot pour décrire les activités de ce type !

Kate ravala un sentiment de dégoût en évitant de penser à ce fameux passe-temps.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas surs, je vous le rappelle…

\- C'est vrai Jackson … mais peut-être qu'il est temps qu'on prenne quelques risques, et qu'on s'autorise à supposer …

\- Kate … c'est exactement ce qu'on s'est efforcé de ne pas faire pour éviter de nous perdre, la mit-il en garde

\- Oui …mais le temps joue contre nous. On doit absolument déterminer le rôle de Bennett avant leur grande réunion. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre chance pour démasquer « L'Avocat ». Le 15, c'est dans un peu plus de 10 jours. On doit savoir où ils vont se réunir, combien ils seront, comment se protégeront-ils … et de notre côté, on doit également déterminer à qui on peut faire confiance pour monter une opération de cette envergure…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Rick

\- On ne peut pas envisager de tous les arrêter à 4, Castle…

\- Tu oublies mon père !

\- Non … je n'oublie pas Jackson … c'est toi que je mets sur la touche … murmura-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Non, hors de question que je ne sois pas là Kate, se défendit-il

\- Tu n'es pas flic, la question ne se pose pas, lui répondit-elle fermement.

\- Mais …

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là de toute façon, coupa Jackson

Ryan et Esposito, ressentirent le malaise entre les deux époux, et bien évidemment conscients que Kate avait parfaitement raison, ils comprenaient néanmoins la réaction de Castle.

Après tout ce temps, tous ces sacrifices, imaginer un seul instant ne pas être là pour conclure une fois pour toute cette histoire, leur aurait été insupportable s'ils avaient été à sa place.

\- Kate a raison … je parle de ce qui nous attend ces prochains jours… reprit-il en adressant un regard à son fils. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Pour autant … Kate, est-ce qu'il est nécessaire de prendre un tel risque ? Les suppositions ne sont jamais gages de vérité … sinon nous n'aurions pas cette peur au ventre face à elles …

\- Jackson …je sais tout ça …mais je suis enceinte … et fatiguée … je mesure les risques, croyez-moi … et j'ai ma propre intuition… j'ai lu dans les yeux de Mark Bennett toute sa perversion … en temps normal, je n'aurais aucun mal à croire qu'il n'est qu'un voyeur … pour lui, avoir ses photos de moi … ce doit être une revanche … ça doit être presque … jouissif… et aussi écœurant que ce soit, je préfère ça…

\- Vous préférez penser que c'est ça ma chère … et c'est cela qui me dérange … j'ai peur que vous ne perdiez de vue l'essentiel … on est si près du but Kate… ne laissez pas ce qui vous arrange, vous aveugler…

Kate prit la mesure des propos de Jackson. Ce n'était pas dénué de sens, cet homme était réfléchi et son expérience parlait en son nom.

Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant un instant cet endroit, la fatigue, l'odeur du danger et les doutes. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Elle sentit la main de Rick se glisser dans la sienne, et naturellement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Encore une expression du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.

Alors, elle se sentit prête à affronter ces prochaines heures, ces prochains jours, presque légère, comme si le contact de la peau de son mari la soulageait, lui retirait un poids sur les épaules.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sans lâcher la main de Castle, planta son regard dans celui de Jackson.

\- Rien de tout cela ne m'arrange Jackson … mais je comprends. Il nous reste une dizaine de jours pour nous préserver, les démasquer, et rendre justice… c'est peu, mais on a déjà fait pire en moins de temps…ce n'est qu'une nouvelle aiguille dans une botte de foin que l'on a déjà isolée…


	80. Chapter 80

Bonne lecture à tous ... merci encore à ceux qui suivent ... j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue de ce qui suit ... ;-)

* * *

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Rick, d'une voix douce et attentionnée. Ca va allait ?

\- Babe … je suis enceinte pas malade, ni en sucre, lui répondit-elle en lui offrant l'un de ces sourires qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je sais … mais aujourd'hui, tu vois, c'est …

\- Je sais… ce n'est pas un jour comme un autre… tout se joue aujourd'hui…c'est le dernier acte…

\- Kate… ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants et on y est maintenant… quoiqu'il arrive tout à l'heure, nous avons réussi…

\- Tu sais que la réussite ne dépend pas de nous babe ? …

\- J'ai confiance…

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Si tout dérapait ? Si la situation nous échappait au dernier moment ?

Pour seule réponse, Rick enserra sa femme, épousant son corps, aussi proche qu'il puisse être d'elle. Tendrement, amoureusement, il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

\- Nous savons ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons sacrifié, ce qu'on s'est autorisé à faire… ce qui pourra nous être reproché … ce qui nous suivra toute notre vie… mais tu sais… la seule vraie conclusion à tout cela, au fond, c'est notre amour… c'est ce qui compte…murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime babe …et j'ai peur …

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, s'imprégnant toujours plus d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui… Aujourd'hui peut-être plus que jamais.

\- Je t'aime aussi Kate… quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là…

Lentement, il se détacha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur le ventre à présent bien arrondi de sa femme.

\- Pour toi aussi je serai là Junior, sourit-il

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça …lui dit-elle amusée, malgré la tension de ce jour fatidique.

D'un air solennel, il lui prit les mains, les portant près de son cœur, et de sa voix douce, lui offrit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour affronter cette journée.

\- Mme Castle… allons mettre un point final à cette histoire. Je te promets qu'une fois sortis de cette commission, notre seule priorité sera de trouver un prénom à Junior … puisque tout ceux que je te propose ne te conviennent pas…

* * *

Le brouhaha de la salle d'audience se faisait déjà entendre de l'anti chambre dans laquelle Kate attendait.

Des audiences de la sorte étaient rares, convoquée exclusivement pour des faits graves, importants et indéniablement, cette enquête l'était.

Depuis une heure, elle avait été séparée de son mari. Elle savait que tous avaient été auditionnés déjà, y compris Gates, mais elle savait surtout que seule elle était dans le viseur des grands pontes. Elle était responsable, la meneuse d'hommes, celle qui avait décidé et qui avait ordonné.

Elle ne doutait pas du soutien de ses amis, elle les savait fidèles, plus que jamais.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour se soustraire à son angoisse.

En fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les derniers préparatifs, leur plan d'action, les dernières heures… l'attente … la décision d'intervenir … puis les cris, les coups de feu et le sang…

73 hommes interpelés, 6 morts pendant l'intervention, 18 blessés… dont 2 flics.

Un bilan lourd en dépit de l'ampleur de l'opération.

Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable, malgré l'attention et le soutien de tous.

Les hommes déployés étaient des professionnels, issus des services d'intervention les plus à-même de pouvoir maîtriser les risques et les débordements.

Mais 2 de ces collègues avaient été blessés … et malgré leurs statuts de criminels, 6 hommes avaient perdu la vie.

Un léger coup de pied la ramena à une réalité bien plus enthousiasmante.

Ce bébé qui grandissait en elle, lui assurait de garder à l'esprit ce pour quoi ils s'étaient tous battus. Pour lui, pour la justice, pour l'avenir … ce petit homme était préservé de tous ces dangers. Il viendrait au monde d'ici 3 mois… et cette seule pensée la rassura un instant.

\- Ça va aller mon bébé … ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un officier qui peinait à cacher son malaise. Kate le connaissait, comme elle connaissait chacun des membres de son poste et certains du Central. Parfois simplement de vue, parfois parce qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots … mais elle s'était toujours jurée de ne jamais dénigrer ou ignorer un subalterne. Pour elle, ces hommes, ces femmes étaient des collègues… qu'ils sortent de l'école ou qu'ils soient expérimentés.

\- Euh Capitaine Beckett ? Ils vous attendent…

\- Merci, je vous suis Ken, lui dit-elle calmement

\- Capitaine, l'arrêta-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la salle, je voudrais que vous sachiez que pour moi, et pour beaucoup de mes collègues, nous tous en fait, on trouve que ce que vous avez fait, c'était génial … fallait avoir un sacré courage pour aller au bout et arrêter tous ces gars…

Kate sourit devant les mots hésitants et simples de ce jeune officier. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et resta fidèle à elle-même.

\- Merci Ken … je n'étais pas seule … mais merci … soyez toujours fidèle à vos convictions de policier … toujours

\- Oui madame, euh pardon… Capitaine !

\- C'est bon, ne vous en faites pas … lui sourit-elle à nouveau. Pour cette fois seulement!

Elle le vit blêmir un instant, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil de circonstance.

En retour, il lui adressa un sourire et rassuré, lui lança un dernier encouragement.

\- Bonne chance Capitaine…

* * *

\- Capitaine Beckett, veuillez prendre place s'il vous plait.

La voix sourde et autoritaire du Chef de la Police, Harold Miller, résonna dans la salle d'audience. L'affluence des curieux et des officiels lui donnèrent un sentiment de tournis. 6 membres d'une Commission exceptionnelle formée pour juger de ses actes.

« Ne pense pas … »

Immédiatement, elle chercha Rick du regard et lorsqu'elle le trouva, se nourrit de la force de son sourire et de son aura. Près de lui, sa famille. De cœur et de sang.

Les Bros, Lanie, Alexis, Martha et près d'elle, son père. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, laissant au fond d'elle un nouveau sentiment de honte. Elle lui avait tu la vérité depuis des mois, la raison de sa séparation d'avec Rick, son enquête parallèle … les dangers auxquels elle s'était exposée …

Elle savait que son père lui offrait lui aussi un soutien sans faille, mais au-delà de ce cartel, cette enquête concluait l'un des drames de sa vie. La mort de sa mère, tout était encore lié… le fin mot de l'histoire qu'elle avait cru un temps avoir trouvé.

Ce qu'elle avait à dire aujourd'hui, son père devait l'entendre, ses collègues devaient l'entendre… et si cela était possible, la Terre entière devrait l'entendre.

Un dernier combat, les dernières armes, espérant une dernière victoire. Et en finir avec tout ça. Enfin.

\- Capitaine Beckett, vous avez pris acte de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes auditionnée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Au loin, elle perçut le bruit étouffé d'un appareil photo. Quelques journalistes avaient prit place dans l'auditoire, à la demande de certains membres de la Commission.

Elle n'était pas dupe de la raison. Ils voulaient certainement faire d'elle un exemple. Politiquement, le message serait porteur. Le flic déchue, exemple et contre-exemple de ce que la ville de New York attend des ses serviteurs, jugée par ses pairs comme n'importe quel citoyen lamba.

\- Oui monsieur, j'ai pris acte de la raison de ma présence. Et je vous remercie de bien vouloir entendre ma déposition.

Elle se rappela les centaines de conseils reçus plus tôt, « sois politiquement correcte », « sois sûre de toi mais montre leur que tu les respectes », « regarde les dans les yeux, ne leur montre jamais tes doutes », « dis leur que ton mari parlera au maire s'ils te cherchent trop… ».

Elle ne put refréner un léger sourire à cette dernière pensée… surtout en sachant que le maire de la ville faisait parti de cette commission … mais Rick était là, tout le temps… même au pire moment, la résonance de ces mots, maladroits ou sensés, pouvaient la sauvegarder des noirceurs.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes là parce qu'en vertu de vos fonctions de policier de cet Etat, vous avez enfreint de nombreuses règles élémentaires. Vous avez adopté un comportement téméraire et parfois complètement inapproprié. Allant même jusqu'à mentir à votre hiérarchie sur des faits extrêmement graves.

Des chuchotements, mêlés à quelques flashs, bourdonnaient aux oreilles de Kate.

« Tu sais ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu l'as fait… »

\- Capitaine, nous attendons de vous des explications, continua la chef de la Police, vos actes ont coûté des vies et ils ont suscité des blessures, parfois graves. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger sur la forme, mais sur le fond. Le NYPD a des règles … vous les avez bafoué. Expliquez-vous Capitaine Beckett.

Le ton était donné. Tout reposait sur sa capacité à convaincre ces hommes et ces femmes du bien fondé de son action.

Elle respira profondément, se leva face à ses juges et planta ses yeux dans les leurs.

\- Monsieur, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais revenir sur le début de cette histoire, pour l'ensemble des auditeurs et pour vous, mesdames et messieurs, les membres de la Commission.

Respectueusement, elle attendit une réaction de son supérieur, qui d'un signe de tête, l'autorisa à continuer.

\- Il y environ 8 mois de cela, j'ai entrepris de mener une enquête en parallèle des affaires officielles qui incombaient à ma juridiction. J'ai pris cette décision seule, après avoir compris que ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près de l'objet de mon enquête, finissait par disparaître ou par mourir.

Cette enquête consistait à nuire aux agissements de ce que j'ai compris être le plus important cartel de drogues de cet Etat, et à plus grande envergure, ce qui s'est avéré être l'un des plus importants et des mieux organisés du pays.

Très rapidement, dans les tous premiers jours, j'ai constaté qu'une enquête officielle serait impossible. Dès ces premiers jours, j'ai su que je serai à un moment donné devant vous pour me justifier.

Mais je devais mener mon enquête, je devais empêcher ces criminels de nuire à ma ville.

J'ai officié au sein du FBI durant quelques mois. Je pensais y avoir ma place, pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais parce que je voulais être utile à mon corps de métier, à mon pays.

L'équipe que j'ai intégrée était composée de femmes, d'hommes brillants, professionnels…

Kate prit un moment pour repenser à ces anciens collègues, à eux aussi elle devait cette audition. A leur mémoire…

\- Ils sont tous morts aujourd'hui. Tués par des hommes qui se pensaient à l'abri de la justice. Protégés…Les conclusions officielles faisaient la part belle aux zones d'ombres…à tel point que j'ai décidé mener ma propre enquête.

Je savais que j'allais devoir emprunter des chemins parallèles, que j'allais devoir m'éloigner de ceux que j'aimais, sans doute les faire souffrir. Mais je le devais au nom de la justice et au nom des serments que j'ai pris envers la ville qui m'a vu naître et grandir.

Kate s'interrompit un instant, se plongeant dans les arguments maintes et maintes fois répétés ces dernières semaines.

Elle déglutit, toujours plus décidée et de moins en moins impressionnée.

D'une voix plus forte, plus maîtrisée, elle reprit son récit.

\- Ma ville … votre ville. New York. Cette ville que j'aime et pour laquelle je me bats tous les jours que dieu fait. Mesdames, messieurs, j'en découvrais les secrets des bas fonds, et cela, un peu plus tous les jours.

Que les choses soient claires, je vous parle ici de corruptions, de violences, de meurtres, de trafics de drogues, de manipulations, de trahisons… je vous parle de tout ce qu'un flic se doit de refuser. De tout ce que tout citoyen de cette ville, ou d'ailleurs se doit de refuser.

J'étais prête à me battre seule s'il le fallait. Je l'aurais fait, et je l'avoue, j'aurais pu sacrifier encore plus si je n'avais pas reçu le soutien de mes amis, de ma famille.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, et se tourna vers ses proches. Les mêmes sourires d'encouragements, le même amour au fond des yeux de Rick. La même compréhension dans ceux de son père.

\- Je suis un policier fidèle à ses valeurs. Je suis droite, fiable, sincère, déterminée et, je pourrais le jurer sur tous les saints, incorruptible. A jamais.

J'ai toujours été ce policier. J'ai toujours été fidèle à moi-même. Fidèle à vous. Mes supérieurs, mes concitoyens, mes amis, ma famille.

Fidèle en ma fonction. En ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je n'ai jamais failli. Mes états de service en témoigneront.

Mais pourtant, j'ai agis à l'encontre des règlements. J'ai été jusqu'à vous mentir, monsieur.

Elle porta un regard sincère à l'attention du chef de la Police, qui lui, semblait rester impassible.

\- Et ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne va certainement pas jouer en ma faveur, mais je vous l'ai dit, je suis un policier, une femme honnête et sincère. Je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui à fuir celle que je suis dans l'espoir de me protéger.

Mesdames, messieurs, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir bafoué les règles du NYPD, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir menti, je ne regrette pas d'avoir menti à mes amis, à mes collègues, à ma famille … à mon mari. Et parce qu'ils me connaissent, parce que nous avons cette même conviction en commun, cette même force, cette même foi … ils m'ont compris et pardonné. Et aidé.

Ensemble, nous avons suivi les pistes, jour après jour, impasse après impasse, de doute en certitude, de peur en espoir…

Nous avons finis par identifier un certains nombre de protagonistes. Des exécutants pour beaucoup, mais aussi des plus influents au sein du cartel.

Et rapidement, nous avons compris que la corruption sévissait à tel point que la prudence serait notre atout principal.

\- Capitaine Beckett, la coupa le chef de la Police, nous apprécions votre engouement pour nous présenter les faits, mais l'oratoire en a déjà connaissance. D'ailleurs, permettez moi de vous remercier personnellement et au nom de la police de New York, pour l'immense contribution que vous avez apporté à notre ville. Cette commission ne dénigre en rien la qualité de vos états de service, ni l'abnégation dont vous avez fait preuve pour anéantir ce fléau mortel, qu'a été ce trafic de drogue.

Kate le fixa, s'encourageant mentalement à ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Comme lui savait si bien le faire.

\- Merci monsieur, lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- Cependant, je me dois de vous recadrer sur l'objet principal de votre audition. Nous savons ce qu'il en a été de votre enquête. Ce que nous voulons à présent, c'est connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussé à aller si loin… à commencer par cette incroyable fumisterie concernant la supposée mort de James Paretti.

A l'énoncé de son nom, la salle émit un énième bourdonnement. Kate savait pertinemment qu'avoir caché Jimmy serait un des piliers de ses détracteurs. Elle s'y était préparée. Rester à convaincre.

\- James Paretti nous est tombé dessus, commença-t-elle. Nous ne nous y attendions pas. Nous l'avions identifié, nous l'avions localisé… mais nous ne nous attendions pas à retrouver le cadavre du lieutenant Gamberson que nous connaissions à l'époque sous le pseudonyme de « Sherman ». Nous étions face à un dilemme. Emmener James au poste, aurait signifié signer son arrêt de mort. Mais ne pas l'arrêter… cela voulait dire enfreindre le règlement.

\- C'est ce que vous avez choisi de faire, l'interrompit l'une des femmes devant elle.

\- Oui madame. J'ai décidé de ne pas emmené cet homme au poste.

« Et je ne vais pas te laisser me déstabiliser… qui que tu sois… »

\- Pourquoi Capitaine ? lui demanda le chef de la Police

\- Parce qu'il serait mort, dans l'heure qui aurait suivi sa mise en garde à vue, lui répondit-elle sans trembler.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez choisi de violer les lois pour lesquelles vous avez juré allégeances, parce que vous n'y croyiez pas ?! Ne vous ai-je pas entendu nous dire tout à l'heure que vous étiez un policier et une femme droite et fidèle à vos convictions ? ! reprit la femme

\- Non madame. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, répondit-elle fermement, mais respectueusement.

Mes convictions n'ont jamais été ébranlées. Ni ma foi en mon métier. Mais j'ai constaté de moi-même que certains ont su contourner ces mêmes lois que je défends. Je vous parle de cette corruption tellement abjecte et tellement ancrée, que des témoins capitaux en étaient morts… Darryl Kane avait été auditionné … et après nous avoir parlé, il est mort de façon complètement dénuée de sens. Même l'ex-sénateur Bracken, pourtant impliqué auparavant de ce trafic, a subi les foudres de cette même corruption qu'il avait lui-même bâti.

James Paretti n'aurait pas survécu. C'était la malheureuse évidence qui se présentait à nous.

\- Donc vous … vous avez bafoué la loi pour protéger cet individu ? Est-ce bien cela Capitaine ?

\- Oui… le protéger lui, en tant que témoin. Et en tant que citoyen de ma ville. Pour autant, les choses étaient claires avec James. A aucun moment, aucun, il n'a été question de le laisser repartir libre ou même de négocier son témoignage. Nous lui avons offert notre protection, le temps de découvrir et démasquer les dirigeants et tous les acteurs de ce cartel. Et il savait que c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer s'il n'avait pas coopérer.

\- Pour les membres de la Commission, et l'auditoire présent ce jour, je tiens à préciser que M James Paretti purge actuellement une peine de 15 ans de prison dans une prison d'Etat dont la localisation est tenue secrète pour des questions de sécurité. Il bénéficiera à sa sortie du programme de protection des témoins, mentionna le chef de la Police, toujours aussi sobrement.

\- Je voudrais préciser autre chose également, annonça Kate. James nous a apporté son aide, il n'a jamais nié son implication dans le meurtre du lieutenant Gamberson. Ni même dans le trafic de stupéfiants, ou dans ces actes passés. Mais il avait à cœur de réparer certaines de ses erreurs. Il ne nous a rien demandé, ni aide, ni complaisance…il voulait vivre, tout simplement.

\- Merci pour cette précision Capitaine. Je pense que la Commission en sait assez à ce propos pour se faire une idée sur votre état d'esprit à ce moment là.

A présent… vous avez mentionné l'audition de Darry Kane, parlez-nous des raisons qui vous ont valu de lui refuser la présence de l'avocat qu'il avait demandé…

Le deuxième gros morceau… peut-être le plus terrible pour la conscience de Kate. Darryl était mort à présent, peut-être aurait-elle pu l'éviter ?

\- Cela également, je ne vais pas le nier monsieur.

A nouveau, les murmures se propagèrent dans la salle, juste derrière elle.

\- Darryl Kane a été entendu, dans mon poste, par mes soins. A un moment donné, il a mentionné son droit à un avocat.

Elle s'interrompit, puis fixant à nouveau ses juges, elle reprit.

\- J'ai délibérément refusé ce droit à M Kane.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent et bourdonnèrent de plus belle.

\- Je vais continuer dans l'honnêteté… Aujourd'hui encore, je ne pense pas avoir eu tort.

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer les réactions derrière elle, en continuant son récit.

\- Une fois encore, je savais que la corruption faisait rage, mais avant Darryl, je n'imaginais pas à quel point elle était présente. Je savais que si j'acceptais la présence d'un avocat, Darryl ne nous parlerait plus, et nous avions besoin de son témoignage.

\- Cela va complètement à l'encontre de vos devoirs Capitaine ! s'exclama un homme avec véhémence.

\- Oui monsieur, vous avez raison. Et jamais je ne l'avais fait, et dieu m'en préserve, jamais plus je n'aurais à le faire.

\- Il n'y a pas que dieu qui peut vous préserver de cela… sachez que notre jugement pourrait bien se substituer au sien, lui dit le plus arrogant de ses juges.

\- Mais je le sais… et j'espère être entendue et comprise… monsieur.

Kate ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Mark Bennett.

S'il y avait une triste ironie dans cette audition, sa présence remportait tous les suffrages.

* * *

Le saut dans le temps m'a semblé nécessaire ... je ne me sentais pas d'écrire une scène d'intervention, je n'en ai pas les capacités,ni les connaissances et surtout cette 8ème saison m'a déplu au point que j'ai eu du mal à continuer ... j'espère que ça ne vous déroute pas trop ;-) ...

Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier, pour être franche, il est quasi écrit, mais j'attends vos réactions... peut-être que j'ajouterai un chapitre de conclusion ;-)


	81. Chapter 81

**Voici ma deuxième partie ;-)**

 **N'hésitez à continuer à me donner vos avis!**

 **Certains ont trouvé que la Commission était sévère avec Kate,avec ces prochaines lignes,vous allez mieux comprendre ;-) Mais en même temps, elle a délibérément transgressé des règles fondamentales, donc je pense que les réactions ne sont pas si inappropriées ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Flashback –**

\- Kate ?

\- Oui Espo ?

La voix de son collègue et ami la fit sursauter. Depuis des jours, la tension battait son plein, et à présent que le moment était arrivé, que les cartes étaient jetées sur la table, son esprit la tourmentait. Avaient-ils tout prévu ? Avaient-ils assez de preuves ? Assez d'hommes ?

Autours d'elle, s'était formé son cercle d'ami, son cercle de vie. Rick, Lanie, Ryan, Alexis… Jackson lui, avait préféré s'abstenir de se montrer, sa paranoïa légendaire prenant le dessus.

\- Kate … l'assaut est fini… lui dit-il doucement …c'est fini…

Kate ferma les yeux, s'abandonna un instant à ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Peut-être aurait-elle du ressentir du soulagement ? de la peur ? … de la joie ?

Elle sentit à peine les mains de Rick se posaient sur ses épaules, pas plus que la légère pression pour l'attirer à lui, dos contre torse.

Les hommes des unités spéciales d'intervention avaient pénétré dans ce hangar défraîchi depuis 30 min maintenant.

Elle avait accepté difficilement la décision de la maintenir à l'égard de l'assaut, elle comme les autres. Seul Esposito avait pu négocier sa place parmi ces hommes, en raison de son passé et de son expérience au sein de ce genre de groupe d'intervention.

A nouveau, elle avait du faire une confiance aveugle en des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Remettre son enquête, l'objet de tant de sacrifice et de peur, dans d'autres mains que les siennes.

Cela avait une décision difficile à accepter, et savoir Esposito parmi eux quand ils interviendraient, l'avait rassuré.

\- Dis moi… murmura-t-elle, presque craintive

\- Ils ont été pro, ils sont entrés, et en quelques secondes ils ont maîtrisé des dizaines de gars. J'en ai reconnu quelques uns… le type au chien, Quinn… on en saura plus au poste, mais on doit pas être loin des 80 arrestations…

La douceur de sa voix contrastait avec le bruit des véhicules, de l'effervescence ambiante, les cris au loin, les ordres crachés dont ils n'entendaient que des bribes…

« Presque une scène de guerre… » se dit-elle.

Autours d'elle, la lumière des gyrophares dansaient, la poussière provoquait par les pas, les voitures, les hommes qui courraient, volait en laissant un voile opaque derrière elle…

\- Boyd ? Bennett ? … « L'Avocat » ? osa-t-elle demander au bout de quelques secondes.

Quand elle le vit baisser la tête, fuir son regard, chercher ses mots… elle sut.

Ils avaient échoué.

200 hommes avaient été déployés, des militaires, des flics… réunis dans le plus grands des secrets. Comment n'y aurait-il eu de fuite ? Comment Bennet n'aurait-il jamais su ce qui se tramait ?

\- On a Boyd… mais aucune trace de Bennett, ni de « L'Avocat »…

\- On en est sur ? demanda Castle. Ca peut-être n'importe qui après tout !

\- Quand on est entré, tous les petits soldats étaient réunis en bas, les autres sur une sorte d'estrade… Il n'y avait que Boyd et 2 hommes de mains armés… On va peut-être en savoir plus quand on les auditionnera Kate … dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, Rick sentit les muscles de sa femme se tendre, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour savoir qu'elle en avait le cœur brisé.

\- Bennett a su pour l'intervention … à l'heure qu'il est, il est loin d'ici … hors du pays probablement… avec son patron … prêt à rebâtir leur business ailleurs … personne ne parlera, tu le sais autant que moi Espo…

\- Ce ne sont pas tous de grands criminels Kate… il y en aura peut-être un qui aura peur et qui parlera … tenta-t-il à nouveau

\- Oui tu as raison… il y en a qui auront peur de mourir… ils ne parleront jamais… répondit-elle, le désespoir et la colère perçant de sa voix.

Un silence s'en suivit. Autours d'eux, l'effervescence perdurait. Elle voyait des hommes affichaient les sourires de circonstances, ceux d'après une bataille rudement menée… pour ces hommes, la prise était énorme, et ils pouvaient être fiers. 80 arrestations… des saisies d'armes, de drogues… un succès total pour eux.

\- Il y a des blessés ? demanda-t-elle enfin

\- Plusieurs … j'ai vu un mec à nous à terre… mais il était conscient… par contre je pense qu'il y a des morts…

Devant le silence persistant de Kate, Espo chercha du soutien dans le regard de Castle.

\- Kate, lui dit-il, il y a des échanges de coups de feu, on savait que ça pouvait se finir dans le sang … c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là, tu te souviens ? …

Beckett resta muette devant la tentative de son mari pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Ecoute … tu n'es pas responsable des blessés … ni des morts s'il y en a… tu leur as fait mettre les genoux à terre Kate… toi …

\- Un seul genou Castle ! … il y a dans ce monde quelque part deux hommes qui vont poursuivre leur ascension dans le crime … on ne les a pas achevé … on n'a fait que les ralentir …ils recommenceront … et je ne pourrais jamais mettre un point final à tout ça… tu comprends ?

Tous comprenaient bien sûr … et tous étaient autant dévastés que Kate par l'aboutissement de tant de mois dont la noirceur et la peur les avaient recouverts.

Mais pour elle, pour Kate, par amour, par amitié, par loyauté, instinctivement, sans rien se dire, tous s'étaient liés pour la soutenir, pour alléger son sentiment de culpabilité.

Par les mots, par les gestes, les regards, le soutien et la compréhension étaient là…

Kate regarda une dernière fois le bâtiment isolé. Elle ravala ses larmes et se surpassa pour adresser à ses amis, un maigre sourire dans lequel elle espérait y faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux.

* * *

\- Capitaine Beckett ? Pouvons-nous revenir à votre audition s'il vous plait ? demanda le Chef de la Police. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous asseoir un moment, boire un verre d'eau, une suspension d'audience pour quelques minutes peut-être ? Dans votre état, nous comprendrions….

\- Non monsieur … je vais bien. Je vous en remercie. Je préfère continuer…

Figée dans le regard de Mark Bennett, Kate en avait perdu la notion du temps.

« Il sait… il sait que je sais… et il se sent fort parce que c'est moi qu'on juge aujourd'hui… »

Elle délaissa le mince sourire sournois que Bennett peinait à cacher, pour se replonger dans son récit.

\- J'ai refusé son avocat à Darryl, je savais que je commettais une erreur d'un point de vue déontologique… mais je savais que pour démasquer ces hommes, pour rendre la justice, je devais me positionner au plus près de la ligne… peut-être même la franchir.

Kate regarda ses mains, comme si elle s'imaginait le sang que beaucoup penseraient qu'elle avait dessus. Elle regarda son ventre arrondi, son enfant à naître… le symbole de l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Et finalement, regarda devant elle. Face à ses juges, elle ne tremblerait pas.

\- Parce que j'ai franchi cette ligne interdite et proscrite, nous avons sauvé des centaines, des milliers de gens… et qui sait ? Peut-être plus.

\- Silence ! S'il vous plait ! cria le Chef de la Police, en réaction aux murmures de plus en plus sourds de l'auditoire derrière Kate.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous avez l'intention de vous expliquer Capitaine Beckett… lui dit-il fermement.

\- Oui monsieur… L'interrogatoire de Darryl a été la première pierre à l'édifice… notre première arme, nos premiers indices. Ce qu'il nous a dit, nous a permis de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce cartel. Comment il s'organisait… Comment il prospérait …

C'est grâce à ce que nous a dit Darryl Kane, que nous avons identifié les frères Bryant, des tueurs à gages sans aucun scrupule … Grâce à son témoignage, nous avons pu rendre justice aux Hernandez, ce couple de gérants de la blanchisserie incriminée… C'est grâce à lui, que nous avons vu de nos propres yeux des preuves irréfutables … Il nous a offert un point de départ… il nous a permis de trouver James Paretti… et c'est grâce à Darryl et à James que nous avons pu isoler et démasquer les grands responsables de ce cartel…

Kate ne put s'empêcher de ponctuer sa phrase, en posant ses yeux sur Bennett.

Un silence imposant s'installa dès lors… L'air arrogant et ampli de certitudes de Bennett, contrastant avec celui déterminé de Kate.

\- Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir enfreint cette règle élémentaire, continua-t-elle. Mais je ne la regrette pas. Et j'espère qu'au sortir de cette audition, tous ici, ou ailleurs, dit-elle en faisant référence aux caméras qui filmaient sans cesse, comprendraient pourquoi il était essentiel que j'entende Darryl Kane. Pourquoi il était essentiel que je transgresse certaines règles … pour protéger ces hommes, Darryl et James.

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas suivre le protocole officiel… vous saurez et vous me jugerez…

Une nouvelle ambiance plus lourde s'installa, comme si le public pesait les mots de Kate, comme si une conscience collective appréhendait chacune de ses paroles. Comme si quelque chose se tramait…

\- Au cours de notre enquête, nous avons utilisé des moyens techniques hors du commun… nous avons photographié, filmé, enregistré … nous avons passé des heures enfermés dans des voitures à attendre, sur nos gardes, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait se passer … nous avons suivi, étudié, imaginé, supposé … nous avons cru et parfois … refuser de croire… nous avons subi … sacrifié … menti …cru y être arriver …sombré dans le doute et le désespoir… et un jour, nous avons compris.

Une tension sembla s'abattre sur la salle. Kate se livrait, elle parlait avec son cœur, et imperceptiblement, sa voix commençait à s'infiltrer lentement dans les esprits de chacun.

Oui, quelque chose se tramait… à présent, tous l'écoutaient, comme pendus à ses lèvres, comme s'ils sentaient que cette audition n'était peut-être pas simplement ce qu'elle semblait être.

\- Monsieur ? Puis-je continuer s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle au Chef de la Police,en tentant d'ignorer l'agitation derrière elle.

\- Nous vous écoutons Capitaine, répondit-il simplement

\- Pour qu'un trafic de cette importance fonctionne et perdure, il n'a besoin que de peu de choses … peu, mais puissantes… l'argent et le pouvoir. Et des alliés bien placés.

Elle fit une pause, et s'autorisa un regard un peu plus appuyé sur Bennett. Elle le vit se réajuster sur son fauteuil, desserrer légèrement le nœud de sa cravate, et même … déglutir ?

« Tu deviens nerveux ?... »

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de prouver l'implication de l'ex-sénateur Bracken dans ce cartel, à son époque. Ni du pouvoir qu'il détenait pour faire taire les témoins, et ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de ce qu'il manigançait dans l'ombre…

Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère, son combat… le sien, et celui de Kate pour trouver la vérité, et l'exposer au grand jour.

\- Le pouvoir et l'argent … voilà ce qui pourrit notre ville. Voilà ce qui tue nos enfants, nos frères, nos sœurs… accéder au pouvoir, quand on a de l'argent, parfois, c'est extrêmement simple… ce qui le devient encore plus, quand on parvient à infiltrer de grandes institutions… que ce soit, le Sénat … ou la Police …

Kate laissa planer les discussions qu'elle sentait enflammées et le brouhaha autours d'elle.

Elle sentait le public au comble de l'excitation, elle se tourna vers Rick, pour y lire tout ce qu'il avait de plus beau à lui offrir.

Son sourire, son assurance, ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas… la fierté et l'amour qu'elle y lisait.

\- Nos investigations, reprit-elle, nous ont permis de comprendre qui était derrière tout ça. Qui avait endossé le rôle de l'ex-sénateur Bracken à la tête de ce cartel… Qui aujourd'hui encore, se terre dans l'ombre en attendant des heures plus … heureuses pour lui… pour eux …

Nous le nommerons « L'Avocat »… parce que c'est ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler … et parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a commencé sa carrière dans l'équipe de Bracken… il y a 30 ans de cela.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia encore un peu plus. Désormais, plus personne n'avait de doute, ils étaient à l'aube de révélations qui dépassaient les attentes annoncées…

Ce qu'ils prenaient pour une audition dont l'issue était assez facilement envisageable, prenait une tournure pour le moins imprévue.

\- Hum … j'ai l'impression que vous avez encore beaucoup à nous dire … je propose qu'avant de commencer, nous suspendions l'audience pour ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard, en plein milieu de l'audition de Beckett … proposa Bennett, sous le regard intense de Kate.

Le Chef de la Police se tourna vers lui, sobre, sur de lui, imperméable, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, Kate intervint.

\- Si vous me le permettez… je suis enceinte de 6 mois, je pense sincèrement être la seule personne ici à avoir la légitimité de demander une suspension d'audience …et je ne le souhaite pas… cela fait des mois que j'attends cela… monsieur.

\- Vous plongez dans l'arrogance Beckett ! souffla Mark Bennett, d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je crois au contraire que le Capitaine Beckett a raison, trancha le Chef de la Police d'une voix ferme, en le fixant d'un œil nouveau.

* * *

 **Flashback –**

\- Vous avez perdu la tête Beckett ?

La voix sourde et forte du Chef de la Police Harold Miller, plongea Kate et Castle dans l'incertitude, l'appréhension.

\- Chef … commença Kate

\- Je devrais vous démettre de vos fonctions sur le champ ! cria-t-il en abattant violemment ses mains sur son bureau.

\- Harold… intervint Gates calmement. Elle a raison. Je connais Beckett depuis des années… sa loyauté n'est pas une légende… je lui fais confiance, tu connais son travail, son sérieux …

\- Mark Bennett officie ici depuis plus de 20 ans ! Ce n'est pas le personnage le plus aimé mais delà à imaginer un instant qu'il soit impliqué dans ce trafic?

\- Si je puis me permettre monsieur, commença Castle, à l'époque, personne n'aurait, n'est-ce que supposé, que Bracken était un criminel et un parrain de la drogue…

Le Chef Miller l'observa avec attention. La réputation de cet homme le précédait, tout le monde le disait intuitif, agaçant mais fiable. Beckett, elle, était une sommité au sein du NYPD. Tout le monde la respectait et beaucoup aurait aimé travailler sous ses ordres.

\- Harold … reprit Gates. Je me porte garante pour elle, crois-moi, j'ai vérifié chacune des informations de ce dossier, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant l'épais dossier face à lui, tout est avéré… aussi énorme que soit cette bombe…

* * *

\- Capitaine Beckett, reprenez je vous prie…

\- Oui monsieur, lui répondit Kate, en lui accordant un faible sourire, où se mêlaient respect et détermination.

Nous savions depuis longtemps que « L'Avocat » était celui qui dirigeait ce cartel. Mais il était prudent… tous nos témoins, tous les enregistrements, toutes les preuves le confirmaient… mais jamais personne n'était capable de nous donner un nom.

Ni même une description. En ce qui concernait cet homme, nous étions au point mort.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez enfreint toutes les règles pour chasser un fantôme ! Un homme dont vous ne saviez même pas s'il existait réellement ! coupa Bennett, ne cachant plus sa haine

\- Notre enquête nous …

\- Etiez-vous certaine que cet homme existait ? cria-t-il. Etiez-vous absolument certaine que la menace que vous vous efforcez de nous décrire depuis le début de cet interrogatoire, pesait réellement sur vos différents témoins ? Sur Darryl Kane ? Sur James Paretti ?

\- Monsieur toutes les preuves …

\- Répondez à mes questions ! ordonna-t-il, hors de lui. Etiez-vous certaine que cet homme existait réellement ? Que tout ce que vous vous êtes permis de faire et de transgresser était absolument nécessaire ? Ou bien tout simplement, ne vous êtes-vous pas laissé dépasser par votre ambition et votre propre soif de pouvoir et d'orgueil ?

Inconsciemment, Kate serra les poings de rage et de désir de mettre cet homme à terre. Au bout de la salle, Bennett était rouge de fureur, les yeux perçants et menaçants. Pour Kate, l'attitude d'un homme aux abois, soucieux de d'écraser un adversaire un peu plus coriace que prévu.

\- Vous avez tort … en ce qui concerne une supposée soif de pouvoir et mon orgueil, lui répondit-elle calmement… Mais vous avez raison pour autre chose… monsieur... Je suis ambitieuse … je veux que ma ville soit nettoyée et que mes concitoyens soient en sécurité…et je me sens apte à y contribuer… et une nouvelle fois, vous avez raison…nous ne savions pas avec certitude qui était cet homme, ni même si réellement il existait… à l'instant même où nous avons décidé de lancer l'assaut.

\- Vous admettez avoir transgressé la loi volontairement sans aucune certitude? demanda-t-il, en tentant de se maîtriser.

\- Oui monsieur … c'est pour cela que je suis face à vous… parce que je l'assume, mais aussi parce que je sais exactement de quel côté de la loi je suis, et que j'assume complètement pourquoi j'ai du emprunter ces chemins de traverse.

\- Harold, je crois que nous en savons assez pour délibérer, glissa-t-il très rapidement au Chef de la Police, je demande une suspension d'audience pour rendre notre avis sur cette triste affaire …

\- Je crois que le Capitaine Beckett n'a pas fini son exposé … Je vous demanderai, monsieur Bennett, de cesser de l'interrompre s'il vous plait…ce qu'elle a encore à nous dire est très intéressant, croyez-moi…

L'intervention du Chef de la Police fit taire tout le monde d'un seul coup. A commencer par Mark Bennett, qui, du rouge de la colère, passa au livide.

Harold Miller s'était doucement tourné vers lui, maître de ses gestes et de ses attitudes. Droit, sobre, incorruptible… Il venait clairement d'abattre lui aussi ses cartes, et tous le comprirent à cet instant : le chef Miller savait quelque chose, et le piège supposément tendu à Kate, cette audition, cette mascarade pour la faire tomber, n'était qu'en fait la scène sur laquelle une autre tête tomberait.

\- Harold ? demanda-t-il à voix basse

\- Chef Miller pour vous monsieur Bennett, répondit-il fermement. Capitaine ?

Un instant, Kate revit le souvenir de l'arrestation de Bracken. Son soulagement, le poids sur les épaules soudain disparu… elle voyait Bracken dans les yeux de Bennett. La même détresse, la même déchéance… la même surprise.

\- Quand l'assaut a été donné, nous espérions sincèrement mettre un terme aux agissements de ce cartel, mais également pouvoir arrêter les responsables. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Rapidement, nous avons constaté que « L'Avocat » n'était pas là … ni même son bras droit. Pour nous, moi, mes amis, tous ceux qui se sont battus pour cette cause, c'était un échec.

Les deux hommes les plus importants de ce cartel allaient s'enfuir, et continuer leur trafic en toute impunité.

\- Avez-vous davantage de certitudes quant à l'identité et l'existence de ces hommes, Capitaine ? Les avez-vous localisé ? demanda l'un des hommes face à elle

\- En réalité monsieur… jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais aucune preuve directe.

L'air était pesant, Kate tenait son auditoire en haleine, plus personne ne parlait… impatients et incertains de la suite des événements.

\- Nous connaissions l'identité d'un de ces hommes, et ce, depuis des mois. Mais il était prudent, et comme Bracken, ne laissait rien derrière lui. J'ignore quand il a su que nous allions intervenir… mais il l'a su. J'ignore s'il a pensé un instant que nous pourrions réellement lui nuire … il nous a jugé comme une menace, sans conteste, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il a cru qu'il s'en sortirait … parce que ces hommes là s'estiment au dessus de tout… ils ne craignent pas la justice, puisqu'ils la commandent … ou qu'ils ont les moyens de l'orienter à leur guise … nous n'avions rien de concret contre lui … et il le savait certainement. Mais au final … il s'est piégé tout seul …

Kate plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Bennett, et cette fois, ce qu'elle y vit, n'avait plus rien d'arrogant. Il avait peur.

\- Il aurait pu fuir quand il a pris connaissance de nos intentions… il aurait pu effectivement rebâtir son trafic ailleurs … il aurait pu se faire oublier le temps que l'enquête se tasse et ne fasse plus de bruit … se faire tout petit comme on dit …

Il lui sembla que Mark Bennett avait entreprit de se lever mais les deux officiers armés positionnés derrière lui, l'avait peut-être dissuadé de le faire…

\- …mais un homme comme lui ne se fait tout petit … un homme comme lui, veut jouir encore et encore de son pouvoir et de son statut… un homme comme lui voulait me voir chuter en public … il voulait y assister … être aux premières loges … et il est resté … et je vous avoue que pour moi … pour nous… son erreur était inespérée.

Les membres de la Commission ne comprenaient plus rien, ils se regardaient les uns, les autres, s'attendant à une révélation impensable, insoupçonnable. La salle d'audience ronronnait sous l'agitation du public…

« Regarde-moi une dernière fois dans les yeux… avant que je ne coupe la dernière tête … »

\- Monsieur Bennett … il y a 30 ans, vous officiez au sein de l'équipe du futur sénateur Bracken. Vous étiez son avocat, celui qui était en charge des questions juridiques, des questions d'ordres financières, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement, sous les regards étonnés des membres de la Commission.

Bennett, blanc, crispé sur son fauteuil, ne répondit pas de suite. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son naturel prit le dessus.

\- Votre tentative pour me discréditer et pour redorer votre blason ne fonctionnera pas… vous êtes bonne pour retourner à la circulation… au mieux !

\- Répondez à la question M Bennett, demanda à son tour le Chef Miller de façon autoritaire.

\- Harold ? s'offusqua Bennett, d'un air nerveux et furieux.

\- Répondez !

\- C'est absolument faux ! Je pense qu'il ne sera pas difficile de le vérifier auprès des autorités compétentes ! Ses avocats de l'époque seront clairement nommés !

\- C'est exact … Monsieur Colson… asséna Kate.

Un instant, tout se figea. La stupeur et l'assurance de Beckett frappa de plein fouet. Mark Bennett était tétanisé… paralysé … mais personne n'aurait su dire si la cause en était la peur ou la colère …

\- Vous avez changé de nom et nous avons failli passer à côté. Colson était le nom de votre mère, vous avez reprit celui de votre père lorsque vous avez commencé votre carrière, au sein du Central du NYPD.

Nous cherchions un lien … mais nous ne regardions pas ce qu'il fallait… je laisserai à ceux qui vous jugeront de déterminer la raison de ce changement … mais que ce soit par prudence ou par nécessité… au vue de ce qui vous attend, on peut légitimement s'imaginer que vous aviez anticipé les risques encourus … et par conséquent, on pourra parler de préméditation …

Le silence, lourd, pesant, enveloppait désormais la salle d'audience. Comme une onde de choc, les déclarations de Kate avaient figé son auditoire.

\- Comment … osez-vous ? balbutia Bennett difficilement

\- Ce n'est pas tout … continua Kate. Nous savions depuis le début que l'homme que nous recherchions avait un lien avec la CIA … et il s'avère que c'est également votre cas…

Des tonnerres de murmures grandissants furent absorbés par la voix toujours plus sûre de Kate.

\- Une fois votre nom d'emprunt découvert, certaines portes se sont ouvertes à nous… pendant 10 ans, vous avez été un agent actif d'une branche parallèle de la CIA…

\- C'est absurde ! hurla Bennett

\- Non ça ne l'est pas ! le bouscula Kate.

Elle reprit ses esprits quelques instants, évacuant tant bien que mal, la pression qui s'accumulait en elle, autours d'elle, depuis de longues minutes. Puis, doucement, elle prit dans ses mains un mince dossier qu'elle serra étroitement contre elle.

\- Vous vous êtes piégé tout seul monsieur Bennett… votre arrogance, votre assurance, votre pouvoir … c'est vous qui vous vous êtes fait tombé… si vous étiez parti, si vous n'aviez pas désespérément voulu me voir à terre… nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu vous incriminer officiellement… mais vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher d'être là aujourd'hui … vous vouliez me voir les deux genoux à terre … votre dernière victoire sur moi…

Le plus ironique dans l'histoire, monsieur Bennett, c'est qu'avant ce matin … nous ne savions pas que vous étiez « L'Avocat »…

Le public, de plus en plus dérouté, buvait les paroles de Kate, et son instinct lui glissait à l'esprit qu'elle était en train de gagner son pari.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien prouver ! Harold ? Cette femme se sait aux abois, elle essaye de trouver un bouc émissaire pour ne pas payer sa dette à la société ! Je suis sa victime, c'est évident !

\- Ma victime ? hurla Kate. Non monsieur … vous n'êtes en rien une victime, vous êtes un criminel !

\- Capitaine Beckett ! Calmez vos ardeurs je vous prie ! hurla à son tour le Chef Miller

\- Monsieur Bennett, ou Colson, peu importe votre nom … pour la dernière fois, ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom … vous n'êtes pas en situation de le faire !

\- Harold ! Elle n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avance voyons !

\- Oh que si monsieur Bennett … et encore une fois, c'est vous qui me l'avez fourni… ce matin même … à 7h58 précisément.

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Bennett changea de couleur. S'il avait été armé, à cet instant, cet homme l'aurait abattu, Kate en était certaine.

\- Ce matin, quelqu'un a autorisé un transfert d'argent sur le compte d'une banque située dans les Iles Caïmans. Ce transfert a été validé ce matin… dans votre bureau … sur votre ordinateur … 8 millions de dollars … sur un compte au nom de Mark Jasper Colson.

\- C'est …n'importe quoi …

La voix de Mark Bennett était à des années lumières de celle qui reflétait l'assurance et la fierté.

\- Malheureusement pour vous… nous sommes nombreux à vouloir la vraie justice pour notre ville … et nombreux à accepter de prendre des risques pour faire tomber des hommes comme vous … nous nous sommes infiltrés dans la webcam de votre ordinateur … et votre bureau a été piégé, nous y avons placé des micros…

\- Vous … vous n'avez pas le droit … aucun juge n'acceptera ce vice de procédure !

\- C'est exact … mais il n'y en a pas. Ils ont agis sur mon ordre, déclara posément le Chef Miller.

\- Qu.. quoi ? murmura Bennett, seul, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être toujours, apeuré.

\- Cette photo est extraite du film capté par la caméra de votre ordinateur… commença Kate en affichant à la vue de tous, un cliché de Bennett face à son écran. Le time-code prouvera aisément la date et l'heure et les données bancaires coïncideront … vous vous êtes probablement dit qu'une fois l'affaire instruite, vous pourrez fuir le pays sans encombre et sans attirer l'attention… mais vous vous êtes trompé …vous êtes fini monsieur Bennett…

Mark Bennett sembla s'effondrer sur sa chaise… il regardait ses mains, comme pour y chercha une dernière défense. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir … comment cette femme, cet écrivain, ces flics sans aucun soutien avaient-ils fait pour retourner une situation qu'il avait maîtrisé à merveille depuis des années ?

\- Je pense qu'au vu des derniers rebondissements de l'audition du Capitaine Beckett, les membres de la Commission porteront le même avis que moi concernant monsieur Bennett …

Ce n'était pas une question, le Chef Miller les regarda à tour de rôle, par habitude, par professionnalisme, mais aucun n'objecta.

\- Capitaine Beckett, lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, veuillez s'il vous plait nous faire l'honneur de mettre monsieur Bennett en état d'arrestation.

La surprise se lut immédiatement sur les 3 policiers. Ce n'était pas prévu, Kate regarda ses amis, puis se retourna à nouveau vers le Chef Miller, et elle reconnut un sentiment qui lui fit un bien fou. Dans son faible sourire, dans ses yeux, elle sentit la reconnaissance.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire crispé, les nerfs encore à vif, puis s'approcha lentement de Marck Bennett.

Esposito et Ryan le prirent chacun par un bras pour l'aider à se lever. Comme une masse inerte, son corps semblait lourd, son regard complètement absent.

Kate se plaça devant lui, et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, rendit hommage à sa mère, en procédant à la lecture de ses droits, à un homme qui a bien des égards, ne le méritait sans doute pas.

* * *

\- S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

La voix du Chef Miller tentait de s'imposer face à tumulte chaotique de la salle d'audience. Mark Bennett était désormais dans les mains de la justice, et les Bros avaient regagné l'assistance, juste derrière Kate. Profitant de l'agitation, Castle prit l'une des mains de Kate, qui, surprise, se retourna. Il était près d'elle, souriant, rassurant, fier. Sans un mot, il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes, puis la laissa pantoise, la caresse du baiser encore brûlante sur ses lèvres. Elle le vit s'éloignait de quelques mètres, pour retrouver sa place près de son père.

Le calme sembla revenir progressivement, et dans un dernier avertissement de circonstance, le Chef Miller reprit la parole.

\- J'aimerais tout d'abord présenter mes excuses auprès des membres de la Commission. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne pouvais vous fournir tous les éléments du dossier de cette affaire.

Il est important pour tous de savoir que l'argent transféré sur le compte en banque de Mark Bennett, a, en réalité, été dérouté sur un compte d'état, et n'a jamais été déposé à son bénéfice.

Sachez enfin, pour que les choses soient clairement établies, qu'il a été convenu avec le Capitaine Beckett que cette Commission rendrait bel et bien un jugement, malgré la mise en accusation de Mark Bennett. Cela ne change en rien le fait que le Capitaine Beckett a transgressé les règles, nous aurons donc à rendre un verdict à cette audience.

\- Monsieur, je me plierai à votre décision. Pour moi, ce n'est pas là l'essentiel, ma carrière, ma réputation … c'est important bien sur… mais le sentiment d'avoir fait mon travail… ce pour quoi je me suis enrôlée dans les rangs de la police … c'est là, ma vraie victoire…

\- Capitaine… à moins que certains membres aient encore des questions à vous poser, nous allons nous retirer pour décider de notre verdict. L'audience est levée.

* * *

Avec cette deuxième partie, je pense que vous comprenez un peu mieux le saut dans le temps ;-)


End file.
